


Know No Bounds

by Musica



Category: Aion (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 210,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musica/pseuds/Musica
Summary: The smile fades away. “I want to trust you, so I’ll tell you the whole of it. My full name is Rinwilya Brightwing, of House Freedom, the house of Lord Vaizel,” she says without any sense of pride. “Sanctum has a group dedicated to finding his descendants, and I was cultivated from a young age. For all their efforts…I am the only one to ascend.”When Rin is treated as nothing more than breeding stock, she escapes to Asmodae to live a life of her own choosing. With a crafted disguise, supplies, and a penchant for language, she manages a modest (if lonely) life, but it was only a matter of time before someone discovered a pigeon amongst crows.A collection of roleplays pertaining specifically to the character Rinwilya. Chapter Notes summarize characters, events, and lore as clarification for each scene. Overland belongs to this compendium. Readers are welcome to skip chapters if desired; full scene summaries provided in End Chapter Notes. Those featuring Aezrel, Daghdha, and Aadesh strongly recommended for plot and strong writing.





	1. The White Worg of Morheim

**Author's Note:**

> Only some of the characters involved in this compendium are mine. Permissions were given for characters Aadesh, Shavera, Rulluk, and Lyllette. I would have liked to get permissions for other characters but those belong to people I've lost contact with or lost altogether. It's my belief that, should they find this compendium, they will enjoy having these moments again. We wrote something special and it saddens me that it will not be completed in the manner in which it began. 
> 
> For the unfamiliar, this is turn-based roleplay. The events were only loosely planned. Major events and decisions were written as the characters themselves willed and were not scripted; some events are taken directly from the game content. I have taken liberty to lightly edit the texts for better reading but have largely left them as is since this was co-written. That said, I had no control over characters aside from Rinwilya and J'nanin, and can only loosely apologize if certain characters make anyone uncomfortable.
> 
> First scene is a touch rough as these were two newly designed characters. It gets better, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: A little ways from the fortress, Morheim, Asmodae  
Varault: A 500 year old Asmodian assassin and hermit, known as The White Wolf of Morheim, the Ghost in the Snow, and the Lightstealer. He has pure white hair and golden eyes set against onyx skin.  
Rinwilya: An Elyos ranger, sole daeva of House Freedom, and deserter. She has soft brown curls and emerald green eyes.
> 
> Glossary:  
Worg: A wolf

The ranger took to sitting on the ice bridge, a slender bow off to the side as she hugged her knees to her chest and stared off at the expanse of snow ahead. This part of Morheim glittered with the pale light of Asmodae's noon, the snow perpetual year round that the bridge had formed from centuries of cold and windblown snow. A dark cloak warded off enough of the chill to merit actually enjoying the weather.

He silently padded across the snow, crouched low. This one he had been watching for the better part of the morning, struggling through the snow, and she had finally come to a stop. Varault would sneak closer, blended against the banks and the blowing snow on the wind.

Unaware of any company, Rin took to humming a tune, clawed gloves brushing some snow from her robes.

He would slowly creep closer, drawing as close as he can. If she does not hear him coming, he would wrap an arm around her suddenly, clamping a hand over her mouth. Pressing the tip of his dagger to her throat. A deep, slightly accented voice would murmur in her ear. “Shh…..Still. Be still. I will release your mouth when you calm, and you will answer me some questions. Yes?”

Her ears picked up on the noise too late, jumping at the sudden contact, one gloved hand reaching for her bow reflexively though she did as she was told and stilled.

He would smile softly, moving his arm to wrap around her waist. Dagger still held unwaveringly at her throat. “Good…this is good. Now…Who are you? What are you doing here, wandering in the snow?”

Despite the ambush, she managed to keep her calm, voice coming across even. “Rin, an alchemist apprentice,” she answered the first question in a slightly lilting accent. “I was collecting crystals for my master. In Pandaemonium.”

She would feel him shift behind her and catch a glimpse of white hair as he leans around her slightly, his voice still dangerously close to her ear. “Your master?”

Green eyes slide to one side in an attempt to see him. “Yes. A Pandaemonium crafter,” she supplies, hoping that is enough information.

He chuckles quietly, the tip of the dagger very lightly stroking her skin, moving upward after a moment. “And this unnamed…master. Tell me…if you were to not return, would he notice immediately?”

“He’s expecting me, so yes,” Rin replies in the same lilting accent. “Have I upset you that my master will have to look for me?”

For a long moment, he’s silent, and then he murmurs quietly, “I have watched you trespass on these lands for most of the day…wandering. You seem to be taking quite a bit of time for someone with a….deadline.”

“Trespassing makes it sound like this is owned land,” she manages to sound more confident than she actually feels. “He wanted them by tonight. I see no harm in taking a break to enjoy the view.”

The dagger will press in a very tiny amount, possibly making her tilt her head up, and he will murmur softly, “These lands belong to no one…but they are warded, nonetheless. And if it is your wish to enjoy the view…then look. The run rises on the snow…there.”

The ranger allows him to redirect her focus. “I do not care for the sun,” she states simply. “If this land is warded, am I allowed to collect crystals for my master?”

He chuckles quietly, leaning against her for a moment. “I prefer the sunset as well, myself. But when the hunt calls, the Worg shall answer… Gather your crystals, little hunter. Walk softly, and know that you are watched.”

She offers a very small nod to say she understood, still mindful of his advantage in this situation.

After a moment, he’ll murmur softly in her other ear. “Just remember…Rin. Hunter and hunted, predator and prey…None knows which is which, on a given day. But when night falls and the light hides away… Then the White Worg prowls, and the Shadows hold sway.” After a moment, she will feel what feels like a soft pressure on the side of her neck, and then the dagger and the presence behind her will vanish, fading into the snows.

The ranger remains still for a breath longer, unsure if he’s still present without casting a spell. Slowly, she’ll stand up, brushing the snow off and fixing the collar of her robe with clawed gloves. Emerald eyes glance about openly as Rin picks up her bow, restringing the weapon. Another glance about the expanse of snow, this time whispering the spell for a Hunter’s Eye.

She would not see anything, really, only more snow. And then as she looked around, she would hear the echo of a chuckle on the wind, whirling around her and fading to silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin takes a break from collecting crystals to admire the weak sun over snow, a rare weather in Elysea. Varault, and onyx-skinned assassin, finds and threatens her. She manages to keep some level of calm during the interrogation, after which Varault disappears as quickly as he came.


	2. The Worg and the Kitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varault visits Pandaemonium and recognizes Rin in the crafting district.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Crafting district in Pandaemonium, Asmodae
> 
> Varault: Wearing a white coat and white hat with a large brim  
Rin: Wearing a long green dress with long sleeves, clawed gloves, and a mane displayed  
Usener: A craft NPC

The ranger stood comfortably in front of Usener, hands folded gently in front of her as the other woman spoke of the assigned task. “I’ll craft the ones I have now and collect more tomorrow, then,” Rin answered the master’s inquiry.

The slight turn of his head beneath the hat would be all that gives away the fact of Varault looking around as he walks easily along the paved streets in a loping stride. Stopping dead as he hears a familiar voice, tilting his head and watching them from a distance.

Unaware of anything amiss, Rin walks into the alchemy hall and approaches the staff there to retrieve her supplies from storage. She would smooth her palms over the skirt of her dress, the fabric something between green and brown and offset by off-white lace along the bodice, cuffs, and hems.

He’ll walk up quietly, leaning in to have a quiet word with Usener. Listening intently for a moment, head tilting under the brim of his hat as he glances through the doorway.

He would see Rin pulling some familiar crystals and other bottles from a storage chest and setting them up on the craft table. The hall was only partially full, the air quiet but for the occasional plod of boots, the click of glasses, or the soft sounds of liquids poured or bubbled.

After a few moments, he’ll step inside, arms crossed as he leans against a wall opposite her, watching her work in silence.

Concentrating on her items, she’s careful to hold the crystals with leather-clad claws, curls falling in front of her face as she worked at selecting bottles.

He leans there, seemingly at ease, as she begins her work. Head tilting slightly as he watches her move the crystals. Pulling out a small pad of paper and a pen, writing slowly as he watches.

Quickly tucking a curl behind one pointed ear, Rin sets some of the crystals into a mortar and begins using a dropper to add small amounts of various liquids. The curl falls forward again as the ranger takes up the pestle and set to grinding the items.

He steps forward as she begins working, seemingly intent on the work being done. Glancing at her under the brim of his hat, a slight smile on curved lips visible if she manages to look under it that far.

A hand comes up to tuck the curl behind her ear again, noticing from the corner of her eyes the bright white figure. The ranger stood up abruptly as she realized he was there, green eyes wide and claws gripping the mortar and pestle as if such small things could hold her steadfast.

He tilts his head again, flipping a page in the notepad and then writing something quickly, tearing it off and holding it out to her. It would read, _“May I inquire as to what you’re working on, miss?”_

She stares at him, the surprise morphing into confusion as Rin sets down the items in hand and moves to take the paper, emerald eyes still on the hooded face before dropping to read the letter.

He tilts his head, watching her read for a moment, and then leans against the table ever so slightly.

Emerald eyes glance up from the note. “Why do you ask on paper?” Rin replies, the words lilting in her accent.

He quickly pulls the paper back, writing swiftly and holding it back out to her. _“Because speaking is difficult for me…My apologies.”_

She reads the new note with pause, tilting her head slightly as if to look under the hat. “No need to be sorry,” Rin offers slowly. “I just thought it strange.”

He bows his head slightly, writing again. _“It is no matter…So. What is it you are doing? I have always had an interest in alchemy, though I am not the best at it myself.”_

She hands the note back, offering a warm if guarded smile. “I’m testing these crystals for magical properties.”

He tilts his head, leaning over the table slightly and watching. _“What sort of properties? Where are these crystals from?”_

She reads his latest note before passing that back, picking up her tools again and pulverizing the crystals. “I am a bit unsure of the details myself, but my master taught me the steps. These crystals are all around Morheim, and only Morheim. That’s why we’re looking at them, because they’re different.”

He nods slightly, looking back towards the door and taking a step that way. Stopping and writing a note as if as an afterthought, and slipping it on the table before walking away. _“I believe I spoke to her outside…I will go ask her about something. By the by…I hear the best time to gather those crystals is around sunrise. You should be careful of wild worgs, though, yes?”_

Upon reading the last note, Rin goes very still, green eyes glancing up to look at him as he walked out.

Varault would stop in the doorway, clearly looking back at her. Taking a sweeping bow, and then letting out a laugh as he walks away.

Rin is standing stock still as he bows and takes his leave, the ranger equal parts worried and curious as to how he found her again. Slowly, she turns back to the work bench though she fails to keep at the task.

He’ll walk back in after a moment, still wearing the hat and watching her. “Interesting…It seems you were actually telling the truth.”

She counts out three breaths to calm her nerves, then tries to go about sifting the powder into a tube. Setting that down, she folds her hands in front of her and turns to him. “What reason would I have to lie?” she asked, making sure to really look at him this time though the hat still obscured his face.

He shrugs lightly, tilting her head at her. “You would be surprised, the things people do when they are terrified, yes?” He’ll chuckle again, uncrossing her arms. “It is good to see you putting the crystals to good use.”

“Perhaps, though I am more surprised a warden has taken such interest as to follow me to Pandaemonium,” the words careful and measured.

He chuckles quietly, taking a step closer. “I was in the area… It interested me to see how much of your story checked out. And I happened to find you here…”

“And now that you have your answers?” she asks, careful to remain steady as he moved closer, emerald eyes bright and focused on his body language.

He smiles, looking at her under the brim of the hat and chuckling again. “You seem to have questions enough of your own. Very curious you are for a little kitter, yes?”

Rin lifts her chin slightly, silently counting her breaths again. “I think it’s natural to have questions after the man who held a dagger to your throat follows you to another city.”

He chuckles after a moment, pulling the hat off his head and smirking at her widely. Golden eyes fix on her as he crosses his arms in front of him. “To be fair, you were close to my home. It could have been worse.”

Emerald meet gold unflinching. “I don’t see how, and I’m far from your home now.”

He raises an eyebrow slightly, looking at her. “You lived, did you not? And as I said…I was curious.”

“I did. Thank you for that, though I don’t know why you would kill someone for gathering near the fortress.”

He frowns a little, tilting his head at her. “Because it would send a message to the others. Better to kill one than fight a hundred, yes? Luckily…you were interesting.”

She blanches slightly, though she regains her composure smoothly, tucking a curl behind an ear again. “I’m just a gatherer,” the lilting words soft spoken.

He very slowly walks over, leaning on the table and staring at her intently. “A gatherer who was brave enough to stand unflinchingly as I held a dagger to her neck? Interesting indeed.”

She leans back slightly, eyes bright and alert again at the proximity. “You had a weapon to my throat and told me to be still,” she reminds him, words tinged with nervousness now. “I acted how anyone would have.”

He watches her for a moment, noting her reaction. After a moment, he’ll hold out a hand, palm up. “…Perhaps in the future, I will simply have to surprise you without the dagger. Hmm?”

“Or not at all?” she suggests, hopeful, watching his open palm warily.

He waits, tilting his head. Open palm still help up to her. “…Perhaps…I will consider it.”

Emerald eyes glance back up at his face. "Please do," she comments softly, keeping her gloved hands folded in front of her.

His eyes narrow slightly, ever so slowly removing his hand as he murmurs quietly. "Or perhaps.. next time, I will not be as kind, and instead of revealing myself, never let you know I’m there.. until you're caught again. ...As you will, then, little kitter.. I will be seeing you." Varault turns, stalking out on her, pulling the hat back on as he goes.

She freezes at the turn in demeanor, realizing only after he's left that she was holding her breath. Rin released the stale air shakily and dropped her focus to the collection of crystals and bottles on the workbench. With a shaking hand, she picked up the next crystal and set it in the mortar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varault finds Rin again in Pandaemonium's crafting district and confirms she was telling the truth about the crystals. He thinks to toy with her but takes offense when she doesn't take kindly to him. He leaves with a threat.


	3. Happenchance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distracted with thoughts of Varault, Rin is discovered by Aezrel and Jianna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Snow plains of Beluslan, Asmodae  
Jianna Shadowdancer: An Elyos gladiator, Elyos commander, Brigade General for the Violet Banner legion, and long time lover of Aezrel. Her long black hair is typically worn in a high ponytail; she is known for having amethyst eyes.  
Aezrel Thoryn: An Asmodian chanter, head of his bloodline House Thoryn, and possesses the aetheric ability to taste lies, and another ability to morph natural textiles. His black hair is unruly and his eyes are a deep sapphire that bleed purple when angry.  
Salems: An Elyos cleric, Elyos commander, Brigade General for the Aetheric Wind legion, and manipulative jackass.
> 
> Glossary:  
Rift: A tear in the fabric of space, acting as a bridge between Elysea, Asmodae, and Balaurea  
Mau: A cat-like race. Rangers develop the ability to transform into one for a brief time.  
Kisk: A temporary bind point in case of death  
Pigeon: A slur for Elyos
> 
> Notations:  
Elyos and Asmodians are technically unable to use each other's items in game. For the sake of storytelling, aether is aether and Rin can activate isolated objects like scrolls but has left interactive objects like home gates and teleporters untested for precaution.

It's snowing lightly in the valley as an Asmodian couple strolls slowly by the roads worn into the snow by countless patrols. She is wearing black armor worked with the unmistakable glow of Ide and he wears an elegant black and white suit and sapphire tie, collar turned up against the cold. "I had missed this, you know." She says wistfully, her arm looped through his as she gazes around. "The cold has its own sort of beauty."

He chuckles lightly as his hand falls on top of hers on his arm, leaning toward her. "Well, you did fall in love with me."

Off the beaten path, a young woman was trudging through the snow, cloak tight about her frame as she went about for the plants that managed to fight against this environment.

Jianna flips a lock of her long black hair from her face. "Against my better judgment, yes. I think all the snow froze my brain. You have to admit, Asmodian, you live in a remarkably inhospitable land."

He laughs outright and takes her hand, twirling her whimsically. "I think you've found me hospitable enough, Commander. I'll miss you, in spite of everything." He frowns "Maybe -because- of everything."

Simultaneously focused on gathering and distracted mentally, Rin wanders close to the main road, rubbing her leather gloves together in the vain hope it would generate warmth. She sighs, a plume of hot air escaping as the ranger crouches down to start plucking at the next plant.

"What, even though you have countless women throwing themselves at you and hoping to stick, Daeva of Fashion?" She walks a few steps ahead of him, her black hair caught in a sudden gust of wind.

He catches her wrist and yanks her to him. "They are not you. None of them are you. You know where my loyalties lie."

Frosted curls fly into her face with a strong wind, Rinwilya shutting her eyes against the abrasion and waiting for the moment to pass. Cold fingers finish removing another branch and tuck the new bundle in her Cube. Standing up, emerald eyes spy the couple on the road, giving the ranger pause.

She pushes him away. "You know, sometimes I really despise you. And yet I still come back to this frozen wasteland to find you again and again."

He laughs, gesturing grandly to the cliffs around them. "You love this place as much as you love me. You forget I can tell when you lie. Plus, this time I was the one who went to find you. For a renowned Commander and Brigade General you can be remarkably hard to find sometimes."

‘There is nothing wrong with being out here,’ she mentally coaches herself, the ranger taking several measured breaths to calm her nerves. ‘They are focused on themselves.’ Rin calmly trudges in search of more plants, though wandering somewhat away from the path.

"You know what? I am done with you. See you in a hundred years." Jianna starts marching through the snow toward a known rift location.

"Sure, run off! It seems all you Elyos know how to do is run!" He calls after her, arms open wide, coat flapping wildly in the wind.

The ranger whips her head towards the shout, eyes wide and panicked as she reflexively crouches and hands reach for a weapon that isn’t there. Her panic lessens only slightly when she sees the couple is still focused on each other, though Rin repeats the shout in her head. ‘It was the man’s voice,’ she begins to reason through it, green eyes seeking the woman. Able to make out Asmodian features, Rin frowns, questioning if she could have possibly heard correctly.

The woman is obviously angry, though her eyes remain the same intense violet color. She strides forward and her palms hit the man square in the chest, shoving him away. "And all you Asmodians know how to do is attack! Is it so strange that I choose not to stay here to be repeatedly reminded of how weak I am for loving you? At least in Elysea they afford me a measure of respect!" she spits at him.

He flies backward from the shove, skidding through the snow for a few meters. As he sits up, eyes flashing a violent red, biting retort on his lips, his eyes lock with the girl in the snow.

Emerald eyes lock on the crimson flare and Rin freezes, breath catching in her throat. Confusion over the woman fell to the wayside as the ranger felt the panic start to rise. As fast as her frozen limbs could, Rin turned and ran, thoughts racing even further. It still made little sense, the two talking like that when they’re both Asmodian, but it reeked of danger, through and through. Rin stumbled as her boot sank unexpectedly deeper in the snow, working quickly to extricate herself.

When she starts running, he scrambles to his feet, muttering a continuous string of words resulting in a purple sigil glowing above his head. He takes off after her, faster than anyone should be able to run, faster than anything nature intended, the glow of his eyes lighting the snow in front of him "Jianna!" He hollers over his shoulder.

Kicked into motion by his call, she starts running too, though slower and marginally less gracefully, like she isn't used to the snow. "Catch her, Aez!"

The crunch of snow fills her ears, though Rin can tell now it’s more than just her own boots. Chancing a gland back at their shouts, she can see the man gaining, panic seizing her heart. All thoughts of cold forgotten, the ranger commits her energy to a transformation incantation, taking on Mau qualities for a short time. The spell allows her to maintain her lead, though the ranger is still blindly running forwards.

He swears violently under his breath, feet sure on the snow as he darts after her, the gladiator close on his heels, a gleaming silver polearm in her hand. "Move!" She hollers at him as she whirls around for momentum, shooting a magic blade at the fleeing ranger once he shoots off to one side.

Hearing heightened through both adrenaline and Mau form, Rin turns in time to see the phantom blade hurtling closer. Another burst of energy to her feet and the ranger changes course in time to dodge the strike. Thinking fast, Rin heads towards the main road, aware with each crunch underfoot that a cloaking spell would be useless in the snow.

He opens his coat and lets it float away in the wind, as all the flapping was hindering his speed. Grumbling at the necessity of the action and dearly hoping Jianna catches it, as it has his pocket watch attached, he redoubles his efforts to catch the quick-footed little Mau.

The road in sight, the ranger tried to ignore the burn in her muscles as the spell’s effects faded. The loss of Mau form rendered panic anew as hiding was no longer an option, Rin reevaluating what options she had left. The small gathering knife was still in her hand, not a dagger by any means and effectively useless against two opponents. Digging a hand through a pocket, she came up with a handful of tripseed, charging three and dropping them to the ground as she ran for the faraway road. She charged three more and dropped those, too, holding the gathering knife tight in the other hand.

He neatly flips over the first set of traps, though too slow to dodge the second. The trap closes around his leg, biting into his calf, but he doesn't stop. Gritting his teeth against the pain he yanks the leg out, tearing a bloody trail all the way down. He's already casting a healing spell and catching up before the trap has even faded.

Jianna's not so lucky. Her foot springs a root trap, tangling her legs and making her faceplant to the floor. "I am going to gut that miserable furback," she growls. If her eyes could glow red, they would have.

She never looks back to see if the traps had any success, too focused on her goal, the road finally close enough to be within the realm of possibility. Rin wills her legs to keep running, aware that she’s already at the point of exhaustion.

Tired of playing games, he runs up to one of the crystal pillars dotting the landscape. Jumping up against it, he uses it to boost himself into the air, multicolored wings flaring out and propelling him forward just enough so he can plow into her, driving them both into the snow.

Hacking at the roots with her polearm, she finally manages to untangle herself, though nearly chopping off her own foot in the progress. She makes a mental inventory of all the trouble the Asmodian is putting them through and she quickly runs after them.

A high-pitched cry escapes her lips as she’s tackled, Rin feeling the wind pushed from her lungs as they go down. Fighting against both the man and her cloak, she twists around in his grasp to put the knife to his throat, emerald eyes wide in her terror and struggling to breathe normally from the chase.

Unfazed by the knife, his hand wraps around her throat. "Go ahead. Do it. Then you'll be alone with -her-." His lips peel back from a set of perfectly white fangs as he flips his head back the way they came to illustrate his point.

A figure in pure black armor carrying a deadly-looking polearm strides the last few meters between them, clearly seething with anger. "Get that ribbit-poker away from his throat before I cleave you in half," Jianna growls, the barest hint of a lilting accent, which wouldn't have been perceptible from a distance, coloring her voice.

A catching noise sounds as he squeezes her throat, and he could likely feel her pulse at a rapid rate. At his words, emerald eyes dart over his shoulder to look for the woman. Rin struggles to swallow against his grip, dropping her main hand and knife by her shoulder in acquiescence. She closed her eyes to avoid looking at the crimson glare, praying silently for a quick death and for the kisk to still be active.

Feeling her pulse race under his hand sends a predatory thrill down his spine, and he unconsciously leans in closer, running his nose up her throat, a faint purr sounding in his chest.

Noticing his behaviour, her lip curls in undisguised distaste. "Lords, I forget how beastly you can be sometimes."

She can’t suppress the whimper or shudder elicited from the touch. “Mercy, I beg of you,” she manages to choke out against his grip, unsure if her body is going numb from fear or the cold.

Still with his nose pressed against her throat, his free hand will drag slowly over the snow and wrap around her wrist, thumb pressing against her pulse there.

Losing her patience with -that- whole display, she hooks her hand into his collar and yanks, tossing him back. "For mercy's sake, if you keep that up I might be sick, Aezrel."

Reflexively, she opens her eyes to see that the man is at reasonable distance from her face now, gaze flicking over to the woman. To her eyes, she sees an Asmodian gladiator, but Rin feels a worrisome tug on her memory at the violet eyes. ‘I shouldn’t know her,’ Rin tries to reason, but paired with what she overheard, the ranger watches the woman with terror of discovery. ‘Kill me, just kill me and let me kisk,’ she tried to will the man to action.

At the yank, his eyes flare again and he turns his head to snap viciously at her hand for trying to get him away from his prey, though she removes it in time. The action seems to jolt some sense into him though, and he jerks upright, basically on his knees straddling her hips. Eyeing his captive, he realizes her neck is a different color and frowns, looking at his hand where its forceful removal from her throat smeared it with makeup "What the...no way."

Ignoring the woman's look of terror, since she is used to getting those, Jianna walks over to peer at what has Aezrel's knickers in such a twist. "What is it?"

It takes a moment for Rin to realize what he’s looking at. When it dawns on her, she begins to tremble in earnest, aware now that there will be no quick death. She swallows her next plea, afraid to speak.

He laughs incredulously. "It would appear, my love, that you are not the only one enjoying a wild ride on the dark side," he says to Jianna, sounding amused. "We've caught us a little pigeon."

She sees what he's talking about for herself, an arched eyebrow the only sign of her surprise. She reaches for her ring and removes it, her shape flickering for a moment before becoming glaringly, obviously Elyos-like. "Who are you?"

Emerald eyes take in Jianna’s new appearance, breath catching in her throat as the ranger recognizes the commander. “No one of import,” Rin offers in her mixed accent.

He shrugs, glancing at Jianna. "Either that is true or she thinks it is," he says in answer to her unspoken question. His eyes take in the ranger, travelling slowly down her body, though in a more appreciative than lecherous way.

The gladiator nods. "You know who I am, though; I can see it in your eyes. Tell me your name." Her voice carries the weight of command of someone whose mind cannot even conceive the idea of being disobeyed.

Her worst fears coming to life, Rinwilya cannot even spare the man a glance, eyes fixed on Jianna’s visage. She inwardly curses herself for trembling and for the tears she feels pressing hotly at the backs of her eyes. “Rin,” she offers the shortened version of her name in the hopes it is enough.

He eyes Jianna wordlessly, then shrugs. True, but also not true.

After glancing at him for confirmation, she gets down on one knee next to Rin. "Your full name. Or I will drag you to Elysea with me."

The threat is enough, Rin’s face contorting slightly as she fought the tears now swimming in her vision. “Rinwilya. My name’s Rinwilya. Please…” her voice trails off, the lilting accent more apparent now.

She tilts her head to the side in surprise. "Of House Freedom? The one who badmouths deputies?"

“I- I didn’t-“ she tries to speak, now panicked that the commander correctly recalled her house. “I never spoke badly of my deputies,” Rin says in Elyan as she blinked the tears away.

She snaps her fingers. "Right, that was not it. It was Salems, that pompous idiot. Aezrel, get off the girl."

He gives her a razor-sharp smile, but moves off Rin to allow her to sit up or stand as she wishes. "You seem to be mistaking me for a pet, my love. I should be happy to remind you I am not one of your little pigeon underlings."

The ranger moves to sit up, leather-and-claw gloves pulling the cloak tight about her frame. “You know my house and my brigade,” Rin continues shakily in Elyan, green eyes looking up at Jianna, expecting the end of her newfound life.

She shoots a glance at Aez, a faint blush possibly creeping up her cheeks before she clears her throat and goes back to being badass. "I know a lot of things. It was all very dramatic and controversial. Salems is a pig; it was amusing to see him all red-faced over the likes of you, no offense."

She drops her gaze to the snow to avoid looking at either of them, gripping her cloak tighter. “None taken,” she says quietly, continuing in their mother tongue. “Please, Commander Adiennos, don’t force me to go back. I can’t…I can’t win against him.”

She blinks, looking genuinely confused. "Why would I do that?"

Aezrel just watches the interaction, that predatory intensity in his eyes speaking of gears turning inside his mind. He stays very still and quiet, making himself as unobtrusive as possible.

“I don’t know. I just- I can’t go back. Salems is backing me into a corner until he gets what he wants. I’ll lose what little I have left…” She glances up at both of them in turn before dropping her gaze again. “House of Freedom is a lie. I have more freedom here, pretending as the enemy.”

Those intense violet eyes soften ever so slightly at her obvious distress. "It is none of my business what you are doing here; I am sure your reasons are sound, to go to all this trouble. And well, here I am with my Asmodian lover, who am I to judge? I am not going to force you to do anything."

He chuckles and winks at Rin, holding out a clawed hand. "Aezrel Thoryn, House Thoryn. The Asmodian lover," he purrs in jagged Elysean.

She looks from Jianna to Aezrel with surprise. “So you could understand,” she states, hesitating to reach forward and meet the gesture in kind, placing her fake claws in his hand. “I was confused why you were together, but it wasn’t my place to ask. My thoughts were a bit more selfish, as it were,” she admits, blushing though the makeup hides most of it.

"Oh, I would not want to live here," Jianna clarifies "they are all a bunch of beastly barbarians and their society is downright primitive, not to mention the horrible weather." A wry smile. "But there are advantages."

He brings her hand to his lips and kisses the back of it like a proper gentleman, before quirking an eyebrow up at Jianna. "Next time, you get to sleep out in the snow with all your advances," he drawls.

“I can live with the disadvantages if it assures my freedom,” she says, watching Aezrel’s movements with curiosity, her heartbeat finally calming down in present company as she took her hand back. “You should take more care when talking outside, lest other passersby overhear.”

She shoots Aezrel a deadly glare. "Clearly."

He shoots her a brilliant smile, unrepentant. "Well, if you did not have as much to lose as you do, little Elyos, I would just have killed you until you died from it, as a friend of mine has a habit of saying."

She looks visible flustered by this. “I was expecting to be killed. I didn’t think you’d have the ability to resurrect me, however. I was praying my kisk was still active. Fortune smiles on us, then, that we should both learn a lesson without dire consequences.” Rin offers this thought almost as a question, peering at the couple cautiously. Her nerves finally settled, Rin shivers from the cold itself, a gloved hand moving to brush the curls back from her face.

"That reminds me. I will be right back." Seemingly unbothered by the cold, he stands up and runs off the way they came.

She eyes Rin compassionately. "It was a rough lot you pulled. Would not have happened in my legion."

She watches Aezrel get up and leave, curious what he’s doing. “But that is the lot I was given, grandchild that I am.” Emerald eyes slide to the commander. “Would that I had fought under your banner instead. Perhaps I would have been happier.”

"Aezrel believes in fate, though I suppose that is his job. Perhaps you were simply meant to be here in this place and would have ended up that way regardless of what banner you fought under. That being said, I imagine it is not easy. At least I can go home whenever I want." She stands up, looking pensively around at the frozen landscape.

“I would be lying if I said I was not jealous. This is an exile of my choosing, however,” and Rin’s face falls, the ranger adjusting her cloak so she could stand without tripping. “A risky endeavor, but there is work, and purpose, and no one whispers behind my back. I deny myself friends, courtship, and legion to be safe, though I was denied as much at home thanks to Salems’ fury.” She kneels back down to grab her gathering knife, pocketing it away in the cloak. “In light of that, perhaps I haven’t lost much at all. Merely a change of climate, as it were.”

"And a makeover." She remarks, looking the other Elyos over. She holds out her hand, a beautiful and clearly deadly dagger flickering into it. She flips it over so the hilt is facing Rin. "Next time you hold a knife to my Asmodian's throat, at least use a decent one." She cocks her head to the side and sighs. "The rifts are about to close. I need to go."

At the makeup remark, Rin’s gloved hand moves to her throat, making mental note to fix the body paint before heading back to town. "I did not anticipate combat, else I would have had better weapons on hand," she replies, taking the dagger-hilt (as it would be unwise to refuse a commander). “Aion forbid I ever find cause to use a weapon against your Asmodian, as even Asmodae cannot protect me, then.”

She waves her hand negligently. "Feel free. Make a sport out of it; he has it coming more often than not. I killed him a few times myself, with that dagger actually, before it lost the appeal. Tell him I said all bets are off until the next century." She starts walking away.

She looks at the commander with a confused expression. Heeding her own advice, she takes a few steps in the snow and speaks softly. “Commander Adiennos. I don’t know what Fate intends but… it was a nice happenchance to speak with you.”

She glances over her shoulder with a smile. "That it was, Rinwilya Brightwing. That it was." With that she slowly disappears into the snow.

Shortly after, he comes jogging lightly back, a long coat draped over his arm and a grin on his face. Spotting Rin alone, his face falls. "She left, didn't she."

She turns to look at the returning Asmodian, one hand clutching the gifted dagger to her chest while the other tucks curls behind one ear. “That she did,” she answers solemnly in Asmoth. “She said all bets are off for the century,” Rin delivers the message, though the meaning is obfuscated from her.

He blinks, momentarily confused, then bursts out laughing. "Of course. Good to know." He eyes her thoughtfully. "Rin, was it? Sorry about the...uhm." He blushes slightly.

She turns to fully face him now, looking at the chanter funny as he laughs as the joke is clearly not obvious. “Oh,” she understands why he’s blushing, her own face darkening some as she drops her gaze in a demure fashion. “I’m willing to overlook it,” she offers. “Just…don’t repeat it. Commander Adiennos gave me permission to put a dagger to your throat so long as it meets her standards of weaponry,” Rin tells him, fingers flexing around the hilt.

He grins widely. "Commander Adiennos. How adorable. And well, I cannot promise not to do it again, but hopefully not in these circumstances." He puts on his coat, all the wrinkles, tears and general poor state of his clothing fading away until he is once more impeccably dressed in his suit and tie. He checks his pocket for an intricately carved silver watch and nods in satisfaction. "You will want to take care of that." He points to her throat.

She blushes deep enough it shows past the makeup. ‘He didn’t mean it that way,’ she chides herself. “I intend to fix it before I go home.” As she says this, she opens her Cube and pulls out a small jar and puts the dagger away for safe keeping. Against the cold, she pulls off one clawed glove to reveal rounded fingers, opening the jar and dipping two lightly into the cream there before rubbing at her neck.

He eyes the process with a lingering grin. "Fascinating. Slow and troublesome, but fascinating. Do you make those yourself?"

Hoping the skin is properly disguised again, she closes the jar and replaces it in her Cube. Rubbing her fingers in the snow, Rin gives in to a shiver, wiping her newly cleaned fingers on her cloak and pulling the clawed glove back on, flexing the fingers habitually. “I do. I had some alchemy training in Sanctum, and I’ve braved Pandaemonium to continue my studies. It keeps the mind occupied,” she says, turning those emerald eyes on him again.

He nods thoughtfully. "Interesting. So, what is an Elyos doing in Asmodae of all places? You do not even have the excellent excuse that is me to visit."

Unsure if he’s joking or not, she keeps her face neutral. “I thought you understood Elyan?” she comments questioningly, trying to recall what, exactly, she’d said to the commander.

"Oh, I heard all about your little quarrel with some Elyos fool. What I mean is, why Asmodae? Why not a remote location in Elysea, or anywhere in Balaurea? Why take the risk of not only coming here, but trying to pass as one of us?"

“Even the farthest corner of Elysea isn’t safe for me, sadly,” she replies, pulling the cloak hood up. “Salems is backed by the Light Court in their design to utilize my heritage. Their reach extends most everywhere in Balaurea.” She shakes her head against some thought. “I already knew the lay of the land here, and I enjoy the snow for as much difficulty as it proves.” As if to be contrary, she can’t help a shiver, offering an embarrassed smile in the wake of looking cold.

He unclips his pocket watch and slips it into his pants pocket before removing his coat and holding it out to her, remaining in his shirt and vest. "What heritage?"

“Oh, please, don’t trouble yourself,” she shakes her head to refuse the coat. “I’ll be heading to Pernon soon enough.” At this, she opens her Cube again and withdraws a teleportation scroll.

He shrugs and puts the coat back on. "I will be heading there myself. I live at Longhill Pass, if you need anything. I figure Jianna wouldn't be pleased if I just left you to your own devices."

“I thank you for your generosity,” the words inflected with her accent as the ranger dipped in a small curtsy, “but I was never Commander Adiennos’ charge, nor should you be expected to care for a sun-cursed defector. I chose this path,” and she holds her chin up, smiling for him. “I’ll manage somehow.”

He laughs and shakes his head, looking amused and frustrated at the same time "Elyos pride. One day it will end the world. You know where to find me if you need me." He starts casting a portal.

“If Fate wills it, our paths will cross again, hopefully in a less-” and she stops, looking very confused. “Dramatic,” she supplies the word in Elyan because she doesn’t know it in Asmoth but likewise unsure of his grasp of her mother tongue.

He nods, "Dramatic." He provides in his own language for her benefit as a golden gate manifests in front of him.

She repeats the new vocabulary, pleased at the exchange. “Hopefully in a less dramatic fashion. A strange thing to say, but I thank you for not killing me, Lord Thoryn.”

He winks. "Call me Aez. And thank you for not telling." He gives her a charming grin before he steps through the portal.

Rin smiles warmly, unfurling her scroll and activating it with her own aether, a rune gate forming for Pernon. Taking a deep breath that would plume into the cold air, the ranger stepped through to her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry over Varault distracts Rin as she gathers in Beluslan. She stumbles on a couple headed for a rift, learning too late that they were an Elyos commander and her Asmodian lover. Rin runs for her life only to be captured. Her disguise falls apart with the snow that they discover her secret, prompting a conversation in lieu of an execution. The commander returns to Elysea and leaves Rin with questions over how an Elyos could so completely transform into an Asmodian.


	4. The Worg's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following her narrow escape, Rin heads back to Morheim. After all, a true Asmodian would not feel threatened by some touting assassin. Unfortunately for her, Elyos are not well versed on how to dress for true cold. Asmodae's winters are nothing like Elysea's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has missing sections, sadly. I recall my computer at the time needed to process screenshots before I could take another. I researched hypothermia for this scene and many victims don't realize what is happening to them. Stripping someone down out of wet clothes is honestly how to help them, and body heat is a boost if there are no other sources of warmth.
> 
> If Varault's text style is difficult to read, feel free to skip ahead. TLDRs are given at the end of each chapter.
> 
> Setting: Near Morheim Fortress
> 
> Glossary:  
Ariel's Grace: A flower (we made up) that only grows in Elysea, realistically the Aria gatherable

True to her word, the ranger had come back to collect more crystals for crafting. This time, however, she was constantly checking the surrounding snows for footprints of the crunch underfoot when she wasn’t moving. Rin gradually became less alert and went about her task more slowly, unaware of the dropping temperature.

Varault followed her silently, watching with a bit of puzzlement as she started to slow down. Keeping well away and downwind from her as well this time, trying to observe and blend into the snow.

In collecting the next crystal, Rin’s claws fumbled, hands shaking terribly that she rubbed them together, shook out her wrists, and flexed her fingers in an attempt to dispel the shaking. Every tiny breath would plume into the freezing air from blue lips, the ranger only starting to admit how dangerously cold she is.

He watches her with a frown for several minutes, noting her efforts. Finally he lets out a quiet sigh and starts forward, stealthily creeping closer in an effort to see her better.

She manages to get the crystal into her Cube, shivering despite herself. After a moment of indecision, the ranger ducks under the boughs of the nearby pine, clearing some of the snow from its base. Flouncing her stiff skirts, she settles back against it, pulling her cloak tight and bringing her hood up.

He watches her with a frown, shaking his head at her fumbling. He lets out a growl as she ducks under the pine, shaking his head again and dropping into a crouch as he starts forward. “Fool woman… she is trying to kill herself, yes? Perhaps indeed it is her wish, to be food for the wild worgs?”

It’s a touch more comfortable sheltered from the winds, but the ranger found herself unable to stop the chittering of her teeth. Opening her Cube, her gloved hands clumsily pull out a teleportation scroll but she stops partway through activating it. ‘They don’t seem affected by the cold,’ she reasoned with herself, remembering Aezrel in naught but a shirt in the freezing cold. ‘If I go back like this…’ Fraught with indecision, she hugs her knees to conserve warmth.

He slips under the tree with her, watching her for a few moments. Sighing quietly and trying to remain silent, wondering what exactly she’s up to, relying on the white behind him to camouflage him.

He would see her lips have turned blue though the rest of her skin remains the same color he’s seen before. Rin remains huddled like that for a while, shivering with a scroll scrunched in one hand.

He’d kneel besie her, starting at her face for a moment, and then reach out and lightly press a hand to her shoulder. “A…Are you alright?”

She barely registers his presence, eyes half lidded and unfocused. Rin’s breaths are slow and shallow.

He growls loudly and checks for a pulse, noting her blue lips and sighing quietly. He’d quickly pull a heavy jacket out of his cube, taking advantage of the momentary shelter of the pines. Turning it inside out before wrapping her in it and picking her up. “Bloody fool little woman…I did say curiosity kills a kitter, did I not?”

The words are lost on her, eyelids fluttering to stay open. She put up no resistance to being handled through her joints are stiff from the cold.

He growls quietly, trudging up the embankment to his home. Once he has her inside and safely laid by the fire, he’ll crouch over her, frowning deeply as he begins removing her robe. “She must not have been thinking very well. Sick, in some way, she must be, to venture out to the point of dying in this…”

Somewhere along the way, Rin lost consciousness, breathing and any pulse he might feel for weak. Beneath the robe was the bustled she’d been crafting in before, the skirts still with ice.

He stares at the outfit she’s wearing underneath, shaking his head before starting to remove the skirts as well, growling and muttering to himself. “Shards o’th’bloody broken tower… A damn fool are you, to be going around dressed in such as this… Smart enough, you are, to realize swimming in skirts is a bad idea, yes?”

(missing)

She would, of course, not reply. Depending on what clothing he removed, Varault would find various things worth noting. Beneath the gloves and boots are rounded fingers and toes. Skin previously covered by clothing would be a warmer color, though fairly similar to her makeup in this frozen state. The most obvious thing would be the halter beneath the dress from which a fake mane stemmed from.

He’d stare at her for several seconds in slight shock and nudge the harness before moving it and the gloves to the side. “…Shadow take me…This is just like…Light of the Tower. But if she’s Elysean…” He’d frown quietly, still quickly working. Taking her clothes and laying them out in the corner near the fireplace and rewrapping her in the warm, fur-lined jacket, this time the correct way. Very gently setting her by the fire and then moving to quickly boil a pot of water. Letting it hang over the fire as he checks her pulse again.

The shivering would start again as her body tried to generate its own warmth, though she showed no signs of waking and her skin was still ice cold and pale.

He’d growl softly as she starts to shake, signing and throwing his weapons down. Undoing his jerkin and pulling it off over his head before very gently laying down beside her on the furs and holding her close, covering them both with a thick layer. “…It had to be an Elysean…I suppose that is only fair, no?”

The ice crystals in her hair have melted from the heat of the fire, the curls soft and damp. The shivering continues but her true skin color begins to return; the makeup on her face and neck still maintains her pale complexion though the first prickling of sweat starts on her brow at the brewing fever.

He continues cuddling with her, gently stroking out her hair. After merhaps half an hour of this, the pot will start making noise, causing him to leap up and pull It off the fire. Hanging it on a peg, he’ll start pulling pouches off a small shelf nearby, tearing two open and dumping them inside. The smell of chocolate will fill the air as he stirs the contents…and then he pours out two large mugs, crushing up a handful of herbs into one and stirring it further. Letting it sit in the snowbank to cool slightly whilst he drinks his, laying back against her gently.

Her undisguised skin is even warmer in color now and her breathing and pulse are normalizing. Rin’s brow has furrowed slightly as she frowns, beads of sweat apparent on her forehead as her body overcompensates for being so cold.

After several more moments, he stirs her mug of hot cocoa, dipping a finger in before nodding in satisfaction. Pouring tiny bits at a time into her mouth, rubbing her throat in a stroking motion to get her to swallow. “Come on, now…it’s alright. Come on, swallow already…”

It’s a slow process of getting the ranger to drink but she does reflexively swallow and cough, frown intensifying in her unconscious state.

He smiles a little, making sure she finishes most of the cup before setting it aside and curling up closer to her. Draping an arm over her middle and pulling her close again, gently stroking her hair. “Better…it’s alright, you fooling, little kitter. Sleep you soundly, safe, and well tonight…and pray, do not kill me in the morning, yes?”

Rin would be a small furnace next to him, brow still furrowed and mouth turned into a frown as she swears the fever out. It would be a few hours before her skin cooled off and face relaxed, sleeping soundly in his arms.

He’d be sort of half-dozing at this point, pacing his breathing and trying to keep her lulled to sleep. After a while, he’d shift, moving back from her a little and letting his arm fall. “…You will not be dying on me tonight, yes…? This is good.”

Still deep asleep, Rin makes a small noise, making the tiniest subconscious adjustment to be comfortable on the fur pelt.

He smiles a little, looking back, and then sets another pot of water to boil before coming back and crawling back in beside her, slipping an arm around her again and chuckling. “Poor little thing…An Elysean should not be trying to sleep in the snow, yes? Brave…but foolish.”

The touch does little to wake her, visage remaining relaxed and chest rising and falling gently with even breaths.

His claws will run through her hair as she dozes, his head dipping down to the furs as he himself starts nodding off. Head snapping back up as the kettle begins sounding.

The kettle’s whisper doesn’t seem to pierce the sleep barrier. The ranger does, however, turn over to her other side, the firelight dancing along her face.

He’ll get up quickly, moving the kettle nearly off the fire, just enough left hanging so that the liquid stays warm, before he rubs his arms slightly and looks down at her. Crawling in again behind her and sliding his arms around her waist, very gently leaning in to bury his face in her hair, as if he almost cannot resist.

He shifts slightly, coming awake again against her, smiling a little. Very lightly stroking fingers through her hair before he snaps out of it, shaking himself a little and sighing. “…She still has not woken… That is worrisome, yes? Thought she seemed to break through the fever well enough…”

The ranger’s face was relaxed, most of the makeup gone now thanks to the fever and the furs. Still engrossed in the world of sleep, she doesn’t react to his touch.

He smiles a little, brushing her hair back from her face. He’ll move back, pushing the pot back over the fire to let it boil and then sit carefully beside her, watching her for a moment.

After some time, Rin stretches in her sleep, curling up against him again and sighing as sleep starts to lose its hold of the ranger.

He smiles a little bit down at her, sliding an arm around her and very gently stroking her hair. He taps on her shoulder experimentally, murmuring, “…Time to wake up, little curious kitter. It is long past time for you to be sleeping, yes?”

This time, the touch does rouse her, Rin cracking open bleary eyes and peering up at him. There’s a fraction of a moment that she looks like she will fall back asleep but those green eyes go wide as the ranger struggles to get away from him. The coat and furs manage to hinder her ability for traction, the ranger stumbling backwards towards the fire.

He chuckles quietly, holding up his hands, trying to look placating. “Easy… easy now, little one. You have had a rough time of it, yes? Do not be passing out in the fire.”

Realizing she’s wearing only her small clothes and what is undoubtably his coat, Rin crouches down, pulling at the coat for modesty and trembling, eyes quickly evaluating their proximity and the exit. The heat from the fire sears into her back, though she’s too fearful to move away from it as that would bring her closer to him.

He moves back slightly, hands still held up. Sitting on the edge of the furs…there’s still no other way around him to get to the exit, though. “…Are you alright…?”

Green eyes flit to the pile of clothes near him, noting her bow there, before returning to his amber-eyed gaze. “What have you done to me?” she asks, voice initially scratchy from disuse, the latter half giving away her fright as it wavered.

He snorts quietly, gesturing at her clothes, and then at the door. “…I saved your life, little one. Do you truly know nothing of the snows? If you are out too long, in too little…you will freeze to death, quite literally. Your body will shurt down as it becomes too cold to keep you alive, yes? Such nearly happened to you.”

Her face darkens with embarrassment. “I’ve spent time in the snow before and been fine,” though even as Rin says this, she’s remembering Beluslan’s cold the previous night. “What- What have you done to me?” she asks again, blush deepening.

He smiles a little kindly, and nods over at her clothes, face growing serious again. “…If the wet clothes are left on, the condition, it grows worse, yes? I had to remove them… I swear that you were decent, throughout. That coat is the warmest thing I possess…I wrapped you in it, and l laid you by the fire. Made some hot cocoa, with herbs to combat the fever you came down with, as well, yes? Though maybe you are not remembering that. And then…I kept you warm, and you recovered. Barely.”

The heat is reaching a breaking point even for an Elyos well used to it. Rin inches away from it, keeping the coat tight about her frame. “And that’s all? Nothing more?” her voice tinged with suspicion.

He snorts quietly, tilting his head at her. “If I had wished you harm, little one, I could have done it by now. Or simply let you freeze. I certainly would not have given you my coat.

She licks her lips nervously, unsure how to obtain her belongings and escape. “Why? Why save me?” She makes no effort to hide the Elyan inflections as she speaks in his way.

He stares at her for a moment, pain flickering through his eyes, before he looks again just slightly past her into the flames. “…Because at least you, I could save….It was the right…It was what I should have done.”

She takes another small step away from the flames, muscles protesting the prolonged crouch. “You believe that? Truly, even though I’m…not like you?”

He looks at her strangely for a very long moment and then reaches into the confines of his coat. Pulling out a small locket, silver and shaped like a heart with a small flower carved into the front of it. Holding it out to her by the chain, wordlessly.

Emerald eyes flit to the locket and back to him, still distrusting. Her legs, however, voice their opinion, and she uses the locket as an excuse to stand up, cautiously moving to take the charm. Looking at it, Rin rubs a thumb over the etched surface. “Ariel’s Grace?” she offers the Elyan name for the flower. She moves to click the locket open, if he’ll allow it.

He nods slightly, watching her reaction. Inside would show a picture of him in a well-cut coat with a beautiful blonde, very obviously Elysean woman, arms around his neck and laughing. He simply stares at her, the only clue on his face to how he’s feeling, the obvious pain in his eyes.

She blinks a few times, tilting her head as Rin took in the image before clicking it shut. Rubbing a thumb over the flower again, she looks up at him, lucking her lops again. She offers the locket back in the palm of her hand.

He very gently takes it back, starting down at the locket as if lost. “…They killed her, you know. …When they found out. She was too proud to live in disguise…thought she could get away with just

(missing)

After a while, when probably half of the hot cocoa is gone he glances over, watching her. “…It is good, yes? And…why do you blush so much? I know I am a monster, but…”

This observation visibly flusters the ranger, her face darkening again, much to her chagrin. “I’m… *unused* to male company when I am not properly dressed,” she states matter-of-factly, unable to hold his gaze for long. Her fingers move to tug the front of the coat closed, just to be sure.

He sighs quietly, looking away as well. After her finishes his hot cocoa, he moves a bit closer, only to lay down and curl up, facing away from her. “…You are more than welcome to stay, if it is your wish… your through should be dry by now. Take the coat with you, if it is to your liking…It will protect you against the harshness and the snow outside…”

Nodding, she takes another sip of cocoa and sets the mug down. Glancing at him, she turned her back on the male and took off the coat, picking through her clothes to dress. Before the gloves, she summoned her Cube and opened a salve, spreading it over any exposed skin to dampen the vibrant color of her skin. Putting the salve away, the ranger tugged on the clawed gloves and moved to fold the coat and set it down, grabbing her bow. Turning to face him, she dropped into a formal curtsy. “Thank you.”

He will turn over just slightly, one golden eye staring at her sadly as she speaks. “…You are welcome…Walk in Asphel’s shadow, little Elysean…or perhaps…May Lady Ariel’s light illumine you..”

Rin looks a bit perplexed at this as she straightens from the curtsy. “The Light is treacherous. I only pray the Shadows continue to be more forgiving.” Emeralds flicker to his face before dropping her gaze demurely, pulling out a teleportation scroll.

He smiles a little at this, waiting until she is gone to get up. Looking at the coat for a long moment, before making another mug of hot cocoa and curling up in the furs with it. Sighing quietly to himself as he stares in the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin returns to more familiar areas in Morheim but thoughts of Beluslan plague her. She succumbs to hypothermia and nearly dies. Varault rescues her and discovers she is an Elyos. When she recovers, they have an honest conversation.


	5. Supplication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had, perhaps, the one thing Rin truly wanted, and there was no harm in asking...right? Rinwilya goes to meet Aezrel a second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Longhill Pass, Pernon, Asmodae  
Steven: Aezrel's less-than-enthused butler for all of his lord's debauchery and underhanded dealings. Actually an NPC.
> 
> Glossary:  
Oriel: Residential district in Elysea  
Pernon: Residential district in Asmodae  
Azphelumbra: A standard Asmodian greeting  
Mosbear: a kind of bear with tusks  
Pluma: a bird with heavy plumage
> 
> Song suggestions:  
I Wonder As I Wander by David Nevue  
Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Sterling

Taking a few steadying breaths, the ranger checked the address on the estate. To her eyes, it was similar to the houses in Oriel, but she’d become more aware of simple living these days that the wealth of the house was not lost on her. Another steadying breath and smoothing of green skirts, Rinwilya stepped lightly onto the property, barely making a noise on the patio steps.

Aezrel would be walking up from further down the road, where it tapered off into the bay. He is barefooted and in swimming trunks, water dripping from him as if he's just back from swimming. He is running a towel over his wet hair so his vision is partially obstructed and he fails to notice the ranger on his doorstep.

Picking up on footsteps, Rin turned, putting down the small fist she’d made to knock on the door. Smoothing her skirts once more, she simply waited with hands folded neatly before her, emerald eyes watching the returning male.

He steps onto the stone path leading up to the house, throwing the towel over his shoulder and pushing his hair back from his eyes with his free hand. Noticing the woman he frowns for a moment, his eyes blank for a few seconds before they light up with recognition. "Oh. I was not expecting visitors."

She drops into a small curtsy, a gloved hand pulling the skirt to one side as she dipped easily. “Azphelumbra,” Rin chimed in her accented Asmoth. “If now is a poor time, I can always return,” she offered, trying very hard to maintain eye contact. If it weren’t for the makeup, Rin’s blush would be evident.

He gives her a lazy smile. "Naw, now is as good time as any. You will have to give me a moment though, to rid myself of my general state of undress." He winks as he walks past her to the door, opening it and stepping back to let her through.

Hesitation in every part of her body language, she offers an embarrassed smile and makes no move to step inside. “I shall wait for you to dress.”

His smile widens, revealing gleaming fangs "You can wait inside, I promise." He seems profoundly amused.

“I…” but she just clams up, and even with the makeup, it’d be obvious she was flustered. “That’s quite alright,” and the Elyan accent peeks through in her nervous state.

He leans against the door frame, not seeming to mind the fact that he is dripping all over the floor. "I will change in my bedroom. You can wait in the den. My butler is inside so you will not be alone with me if that is what you are worried about."

She just nods, sending brown curls bobbing lightly. The ranger smooths her skirts again.

He casually takes a step back and sweeps a hand in the direction of the house, as if to say 'after you'. That amused look remains in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Dropping her gaze in a demure fashion, she steps lightly over the threshold, offering a tiny curtsy to the butler before standing with gloved hands folded.

He walks inside after her and shoves the towel at the butler, who takes it with a sour, narrow-eyed look before folding it neatly and draping it over his arm. "Steven, make sure our guest has whatever she may want. I need to go make myself presentable."

He gives her a wink as he walks past, close enough she could probably feel his body heat, and heads for the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

The ranger goes very still at the passing proximity, relaxing once Aezrel is past. Green eyes flit over to Steven and Rin smiles warmly at him, unsure what to do now. The butler was a slim man, dressed in a neatly pressed black suit, his dark hair styled in a modern fashion.

Steven takes the towel somewhere and returns briefly, offering her an elegant bow and gesturing toward the couches. "Please do take a seat, miss. Is there anything you require? Food, drink maybe?"

“Oh, no, I’m quite fine,” she answers quickly, smiling at him again, “thank you, though!” She turns her head to look in the indicated room before turning on a heel and moving towards the couches. There were three couches, all in a luxurious red fabric; one long couch faced the fireplace and had two individual seats on either side. Between them all was a low coffee table. The walls of the estate were a deep burgundy wallpaper set over wooden paneling, and the floor was a dark hardwood. There was no true demarcation of where the entertaining area ended and the kitchen began, the space for the most part open with only the furniture to imply where one stood. Rin smooths her skirts as she sits on the long couch, casting her boots slightly to one side, knees together, and back straight.

Steven seems slightly taken aback by her words, his eyes suspiciously shiny. "Of course miss, as you wish. If you change your mind though, please do not hesitate to call for me, I will be right in the kitchen." He gives her a smile (a smile!) and walks away.

Once he’s away, she lets the smile fall away, sitting quietly until the chanter’s return. Her eyes will gradually wander the room, taking in the décor.

A few minutes later, Aez will emerge from the bedroom in an impeccable black suit, the azure accents seeming to ebb and flow like water (his primal spirit armor), hair styled just so. "Well then, what brings an Elyos to Pernon?" He takes a seat in the armchair, not wanting to alarm her with proximity.

Rin will stand to greet him when Aezrel returns, sitting again when he does. At the blatant statement of her origins, green eyes flit to where Steven disappeared to. “Ah, he cannot hear us?” unease coloring the soft-spoken question.

"Oh, he probably can." He says easily "But Steven's loyalty is beyond question." The way he says it, she would probably believe he would boot her out if she did question it. He gives her a sly smile. "And he's somewhat used to Elyos presence in my home."

Those green orbs are on Aezrel briefly before she drops her gaze to her lap. “How silly of me. I was wrong to assume about your butler.” Rin is aware her pulse has picked up, the ranger silently counting her breaths to calm herself.

His sapphire eyes lock on her when she drops her gaze, and he shifts a little in his chair, crossing an ankle over a knee. "So, what brings you to my home...Rin, was it?"

Emeralds flick back up to make eye contact. “Yes,” and she offers a quick, bright smile that he’s remembered her name. “I wanted to talk. I don’t have many…” and she frowns, unable to think of the word she needs. “There aren’t a lot of people I can speak with here.”

He switches to lightly accented Elysean. "Would you prefer if we spoke in your language? I imagine you must miss home, even though you left voluntarily."

Rin’s face lights up as she smiles appreciatively, matching him by switching back to her mother tongue that the sibilants of her voice were natural. “It is a pleasure to hear it again, I do confess.”

"I figured as much. Jianna likes to speak like this, too, but I tend to not humor the wench because she gets to go back and speak to Elyos all she wants once she is done with Asmodae. How are you dealing with..." He gestures around, "all this?"

A deep sigh escapes her, the first she is able to banish some of the tension from her frame. “It’s difficult. I knew it would be a challenge, but it’s unlike me to keep to myself for so long. Fate has a twisted sense of humor. I am beginning to question how long I can maintain the farce before I am sent back to Elysea,” her tone resigned.

His eyes run slowly down her body, doing a thorough analysis. "Your accent is noticeable and your disguise is faulty at best. You move wrong, too."

She looks up at him again, face giving away her confusion. “I have been attempting to acquire the Asmodian accent. I assume that would come with time. My disguise,” and she fidgets with her clawed gloves, “I am well aware of… You’re not the only one to know, now. I’ve been fortunate that both incidents have seen me with more tolerant Asmodians, but I know my luck will run out. As for the last, how do you mean?”

He shakes his head. "Asmodian women are strong. They live in a land that constantly tries to kill them and they not only survive but thrive in it. The way they move reflects at the same time the confidence of knowing you can best the land, and the care to watch your step. You only care to watch your step; you move like you're afraid to be eaten." He flashes her a fanged smile to illustrate.

Rin goes to say something but stops to ponder his words. “I am afraid, because any mistake could cost me dearly,” the ranger admits. “I was sure of myself in Elysea because it was my home with only the courts to fear. Here is an entirely different story. I can’t trust anyone, I have to take steps not to show any telltale signs. If I am eaten here, I hope to be Vanished, for I worry what awaits at my obelisk.”

He shrugs "If you keep being afraid to be eaten, you -will- be eaten. Asmodians are predators. Right now, you are prey; anyone you interact with for a relatively long measure of time will realize this and become suspicious."

The ranger takes the information surprisingly well, pondering it quietly. “What would you suggest, then?” and those emerald orbs are steadfast on his. “How does Commander Adiennos make do when she visits?”

He chuckles. "That one is a predator through and through, she does not have that problem. She also has a very good accent, for an Elyos." He does not mention anything regarding the disguise.

“I am aware of her fighting prowess. I had the pleasure to fight alongside her once, and I daresay she tilted the battle in our favor. I want to know, however, how she hides in plain sight. Commander Adiennos altered her appearance before my eyes, and I am immensely curious as to how she managed it.” Rin left the actual question unspoken, though her eyes glittered with attentiveness.

He leans forward, placing his forearms on his thighs, his sapphire eyes locked on hers. "No." He purrs.

She blinks twice, processing the reply before her face falls. Another deep sigh escapes her. “I had hoped for a different answer, but perhaps I hope too much. Thank you for your time, Lord Thoryn,” and Rin made to stand and curtsy for him again.

He gives her a Cheshire smile. "Forgive me. Perhaps I should have said, not yet."

She gives him a curious look as she comes out of her curtsy. “If you could elaborate?” Rin asks, careful not to get her hope up again.

He eyes her for the longest time, not seeming to be in any rush to reply. After allowing the silence to prolong itself to a brittle level, he finally speaks. "I am loyal to my race. What I did for Jianna, I did out of love. That being said, I have been known to help the occasional half-breed get away with their mixed heritage in a land which is, as I have said, less than forgiving." He leisurely stands and walks up to her, crowding her. "Asmodae suffers no fools, and as such I am not one. Are you a spy?"

She watches his sure approach with a wary eye, but does not step back. Her face, however, blanches at the question. “No, I would never!” the words soft and rushed, Rin’s expression of true distress at such a concept of herself. “The Elyos-“ and she cuts herself off, aware she’s becoming emotional and taking steps to breathe evenly. “Your concerns are valid. It was my oversight to not consider such a suspicion. You are in the right,” the ranger concedes.

"I know." He makes no move to give her any measure of personal space, his eyes practically forcing hers to hold his stare. "And the question now presents itself." He finally releases her gaze to lean down and whisper in her ear, "Why are you not a spy?"

An involuntary shudder passes though her, the ranger taking a step backwards now, face a mixture of worry and uncertainty. “You know how, exactly?”

"Because I am always right." He gives her a slow grin, matching every step of her with one of his "Now, my question?"

She reflexively took more steps in an attempt to back away from him, jumping when her back connected with the wall. A flare of vanilla-scented aether leaking in her panicked state as she looked up at him, trembling. “It’s rather complex,” she manages an even voice.

His palms leisurely meet the wall on either side of her face, nostrils flaring when her scent hits him. His eyes would appear almost purple due to the faint red bleeding into them. "I am listening," he purrs.

A slight shift in her demeanor and the ranger phases the gifted dagger to hand, swiftly putting it to Aezrel’s throat. Her legs are still trembling, but the blade is steady and her eyes have a sharpness to them now. “If you could, listen from a distance.”

"Incidentally, I rather like where I am right now. I won't hurt you. Tell me." His voice is low, almost hypnotic.

Eyes fixed on his face, Rin mentally evaluated routes of escape. Calling for Steven was appealing until she remembered Aezrel’s stressing of unwavering loyaly. “I want to tell you, Lord Thoryn,” she stated slowly, “but you understand if I have several reservations as of this moment?”

He makes no move to get closer, but he makes no move to step away, either. “What kind of reservations?”

“First and foremost regarding this entrapment,” the dagger pressing more firmly to his skin, “it is rather uncouth.”

He acknowledges this with a small nod, as if to say ‘you have a point there,’ but still makes no move to get away. “Well, you could easily solve that problem with a flick of your wrist,” he casually points out.

“I could,” she concedes, “though I prefer not. You did me a kindness before. Would be a poor act to repay you with.”

He gives her an easy smile, the tips of his fangs peeking out from under his lip. “Why, then it would appear we are at an impasse, as I am loath to let you go. Not to mention I am doing you yet another kindness at this very moment.”

“And what kindness would that be?” she asks, mentally calculating for the door.

“I am giving you a practical lesson in the golden rule of life in Asmodae. If you act like prey, you will be eaten.” He winks at her, “and I’m not even biting.”

“I act like this because I’d hoped for your aid,” and the pressure from the blade lessoned some. “I thought asking would be more successful than demanding.”

He inclines his head. “And you were correct. Still, you would do well to remember what I just told you; not all Asmodians are as decent as I am.” He removes his arms from the wall, placing them behind his back. “Now, I believe you owe me a story.”

Relieved, Rin lets the dagger fall to her side, offering a relieved smile. He was still close but it was still a concession. “Thank you.” The smile fades away. “I want to trust you, so I’ll tell you the whole of it. My full name is Rinwilya Brightwing, of House Freedom, the house of Lord Vaizel,” she says without any sense of pride. “Sanctum has a group dedicated to finding his descendants, and I was cultivated from a young age. For all their efforts…I am the only one to ascend.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “Like a greenhouse flower.”

She nods, curls swaying lightly from the motion. “I was given a bow and trained to be a ranger, though I would have chosen otherwise. When my skill did not meet their expectations…Clout earned me rank and legion, but my superiors were less than impressed, especially when I cut ties with my legion.”

He tilts his head curiously to the side, eyeing her appraisingly. “What would you have chosen? And why did you cut ties with your legion?”

“I-“ and she stops to take a breath. “Cleric, most likely. I disagreed with my brigade general.” She blinks and few times and drops her gaze to one pauldron as she says this. “I defended a centurion from unfair judgment, and was judged myself for crossing Salems.”

“Salems…Salems…” His eyes unfocus for a moment as if he’s trying to remember something. He closes them and frowns a little. “That uncultured swine with the tolerance of a charging mosbear and the brain of a plume. No offense, my love.” He sounds like he’s quoting something from memory. He opens his eyes and winks at her.

Green eyes slide back to his, curious about what he’s said. “Have you crossed paths with him, or quoting Commander Adiennos?”

He grins. “Quoting. I do not fight in the war, so I never had the pleasure. I remember one time she was particularly upset over something that happened in some war council. I did not ask further as we have an agreement to leave business out of bed.”

“Ah,” and she nods her head, accepting of that answer. “Consider yourself fortunate, then, for he is rather difficult to deal with. My dismissal was severe enough, nowhere in Elysea was without consequences. Sanctum gave up hopes I would become a ranger of note. I am nothing more than a broodmare to them now,” she offers sadly. “The puppeteer smiles, but it is a sad life as a marionette,” Rin concludes, searching his sapphire eyes for any measure of emotion.

His hands slip into his pockets and he steps out of her way, inclining his head towards the couch. “Come on. Tea?”

She blinks at him again, then bobs her head. “Tea sounds lovely,” though Rin is unsure about the current turn of events. She lets the dagger phase away.

He gestures for Steven to get on with it en route to his armchair. “Was that why you came to Asmodae? Not particularly interested in popping out babies for the rest of forever?”

Take a deep breath, the ranger walks lightly to where she was sitting before. “Not particularly, especially for an arranged marriage. My suitors were always of Sanctum’s finest, top ranking officers and such. An eternity in a loveless marriage…

He crosses his ankle over his knee and leans back in his chair, supporting his jaw on a closed fist. “I am not unfamiliar with your situation, being as I was supposed to be a stallion myself,” he winks.

She blinks at that, then frowns. “My condolences. Have you managed to break from the stables?”

He shrugs lightly. “They never managed to shove me in one in the first place. I chose to be the family embarrassment instead. You see, typically, House Thoryn’s firstborn son goes to the stables and the second joins Lord Azphel’s personal guard. My father managed to fail splendidly on both endeavors since my brother’s blood line is quite a degree removed from immaculate.”

“I don’t know your brother, but it is a comfort to see I am not the only one attempting to cut the puppeteet’s strings.”

He shrugs. “I have always been of a mind that true Asmodians do not get pushed around. That being said, the number of fake ones seems to be increasing these days.” He gives his a lopsided grin then his eyes turn to the flames in the fireplace, thinking.

She follows his gaze to the fire. “Prey as I am now, I feel happier here, at the very least.”

Steven chooses that moment to arrive with a small tray of tea and pastries, which he offers to the both of them. Aez takes a mug and the plate. “Why is that?”

“Oh, thank you,” she says to Steven in Asmoth, looking at him fearfully for a moment since no doubt he knows he’s an Elyos now. She quickly takes up one of the mugs and a plate herself, setting the plate on her lap to avoid setting it on the couch. “I feel more freedom here,” she switches back to Elyan, raising the cup to her lips and smelling the steam. “I can craft and gather and do as I please rather than fight or court as Salems orders.” The ranger takes a thoughtful sip, smiling at the flavor. “I can be myself here,” she offers, still smiling.

He tilts his head to the side and eyes her over the rim of his mug as he sips. “Ever tried vinna tea before?” Then he adds, almost as an afterthought, “Freedom should be every creature’s right. I am glad you seem to have found yours.”

“Thank you, and no, this is the first I’ve tried some. It’s delightful,” Rin’s face taking on a genuinely pleased expression.

“I am rather partial to it myself,” he comments, plopping a small pastry into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “Is that all, or is there anything else I should know?”

Taking another sip, she thinks over it. “I believe that’s all the mandatory details involved. If you have other questions, however, feel free to ask. I have trusted you with this much, anything more cannot hurt me.”

He holds a hand up as if to stop the notion. “While I do like winning, I am not averse to a fair game. I figure anything else I can always get out of you in the future. As it were, I believe it is time I help up my end of our deal. Jianna wears a glamour ring crafted by an Asmodian daeva of appearance which alters her physical traits into Asmodian ones for as long as she wears it.”

The information surprises her, Rin forgetting about the pastry she’d been debating. “The alteration is pure illusion, or affects physical attributes?”

“It affects physical attributes. Effectively, it turns her into an Asmodian in every aspect of the word except for the eyes. For some reason, they do not glow when she is roused to intense emotion. However, because of how thorough it is, the ring’s power only lasts a few weeks at a time. It has to be charged by a Daeva of Appearance every so often or it stops working altogether,” he punctuates the sentence with a wave of his hand and sips his tea again.

Even the tea is forgotten now, the cup resting gently on one thigh as Rin pressed the fake claws of the other hand together. “Then I wouldn’t have to worry over my skin or mane? That would be helpful indeed.”

He inclines his head in agreement. “I am sure it would be.” He calmly makes his way through another pastry and gestures with the mug for Steven to bring more tea.

Another sip of tea before Rin settles the cup beside the plate. “Information for information, deed for deed. What would you have me do in trade for such a ring?” she asked, emeralds on him in all seriousness.

He eyes her, his own eyes perfectly serious. “What could you possibly have worth going to that amount of trouble for?”

Her expression falters, mouth skewing to one side briefly. “Nothing, as of yet. I left most everything of mine in Oriel in favor of kisks, potions, and the like.”

He gives a one shouldered shrug, the very picture of ‘sorry, can’t help you.’ “Well, then.”

“What would be on interest to you, if I may ask?” and the question is given innocently enough.

He gestures to the house around them, then himself, pausing a moment to let Steven refill his mug. “Look around, little Elyos. Do I look like a man who wants for anything?” Another shrug. “Make me an offer.”

He grip on the cup tightens somewhat before she forcibly relaxes it. “Perhaps at a later time, I will have something worthwhile to offer.” She sets both cup and plate lightly on the floor before standing, brushing out her skirt and lightly fluffing the mane. “Thank you again for your time.” The ranger offered another curtsy and as bright a smile as she could manage.

He sets his own mug and plate on the floor and stands up to walk her out like a proper gentleman. He offers an Asmodian bow. “It was my pleasure. And regardless of whatever offer you may or may not have in the future, feel free to visit. I have Elyos tea sometimes.”

Walking to the door, Rin offered a light dip in thanks to Steven before walking the rest of the way to the exit.

He walks after her, waving Steven off when he moves to open the door, opening it for her himself. “My lady.”

“Such a gentleman,” and she offers a sad smile. “It has been a pleasure meeting you, Lord Thoryn. I do hope to take you up on your offer for tea. If Fate returns me to Sanctum, though, then I wish you and the commander all the best.” The words are spoken warmly though her expression saddens fractionally.

He chuckles with a somewhat wry expression. “I am sure we can probably use your best wishes. And I do hope Fate’s hand does stop being a slap to the face. I rather like having company for tea.”

“Would rather a slap than the puppeteer’s dance,” she offers, offering another small dip before seeing herself out.

He inclines his head in acknowledgement before closing the door behind her with a small click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working up the courage, Rin visits Aezrel to see about getting the same charm Jianna used to appear Asmodian. Aezrel refuses but teaches her that charms only go so far when she acts like prey in a land of predators. Rin imparts her story as a sign of trust. Aezrel toys with her with the intention to eventually sleep with her. The two agree to visit again.


	6. Musing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In light of Aezrel and Varault discovering her race, Rin muses on.

A sigh, and the ranger turned over on the bed, green eyes staring up at the ceiling. The studio apartment was small and quiet, but it was safe. Rin had changed out of her attire to something more casual, but also more telling, fingers and toes exposed to open air. A frown pulled at the corners of her lips, musing on her most recent encounters.

_‘Lord Thoryn makes fair arguments,’_ she thought, biting back a sour feeling. He looked kind, and perhaps by Asmodian standards he was, but she couldn’t help but feel her pulse race remembering being trapped. _‘Twice,’_ her brain supplied. _‘In Beluslan, and just now, against the wall.’_ Eyelids slid closed, Rin’s frown deepening as she threw an arm over her face. _‘I am prey. For all Sanctum’s training, I won’t survive here. Coddling, not training.’_

Another sigh_. ‘My accent is noticeable, my disguise faulty at best, and I move wrong,’ _Rin repeated Aezrel’s observations. Moving and acting more like an Asmodian would take some exposure; sitting in a public area and watching could help with that. Perhaps it would also help with the accent issue. _‘I will be spending several hours talking to myself, it seems,’_ Rin thought, anticipating the amount of practice needed to naturalize the tones. _‘Speaking with Lord Thoryn will help, as will speaking with Varault.’_

Thoughts turned to the dark-skinned assassin, Rin letting her arm fall away to stare at the ceiling again. The two men seemed opposites. Varault had been threatening at the start, and then surprisingly caring upon discovering the Elyos’ secret. Aezrel, on the other hand, wore a gentleman’s face over a predator’s demeanor.

“I will not go back,” she swore aloud in Elyan. After a moment’s though, she repeated the words in Asmoth. Yes, she would stay here, and she would fight to belong. In that way she would be a true Asmodian.


	7. Geek Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate sets many individuals on her path, including Aezrel's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: The Temple of Knowledge, Pandaemonium  
Daghdha Ghostfeather: A templar bearing one blind eye though he typically hides it with a band, Aezrel's half-brother. He shares the aetheric ability to taste lies. His good eye is cloud gray, skin a dusky blue and hair a deep blue. His wings (Tiamat's Spectral Wings) are large and transparent, earning him his deed name.
> 
> Glossary:  
Storm Legion: an Elyos legion led by Deltras when rifts began to form post-Cataclysm. According to Elyos history texts, they were decimated in Morheim despite seeking peace. According to Asmodian history texts, they were the aggressors and attacked first. Either way, they were at the beginning of the war between Elyos and Asmodian.  
Lord Zikel: One of the Shedim Lords, Lord of Destruction, hailed by Asmodian templars and gladiators.  
Imperium Lords: The first twelve Daevas ascended, chosen by Aion itself to protect Atreia. Five became Shedim Lords, Five Seraphim, and two Vanished during the Cataclysm.  
The Cataclysm: The shattering of the planet from Atreia into Elysea, Asmodae, Balaurea, and the Abyss  
Rift: A tear in the fabric of space, can be used to travel between parts of Atreia  
Primum: The Asmodian stronghold in the Abyss  
Kurngalfberg: A city in Beluslan that was perpetually frozen by Balaur Lord Ereshkigal

Sitting quietly at one of the tables in the furthest corner of the library, the ranger subconsciously brushed back a stray curl to better see the current book she was perusing. A few books were stacked neatly off to one side.

He walks down the stairs, looking quite intent on something and beelines for a cluster of bookshelves on the same corner as the ranger is, though he pays her no mind. He starts rummaging through the shelves, browsing tomes.

A quiet sigh and Rin closes the book, sliding it off to her other side and taking a new book from her stack. The spine crinkles lightly from age as clawed gloves open to the first page. Curls fall around her face as the girl sets to reading.

He rummages around some more before throwing his hands up in frustration and running one through his hair. "Shards, it's not here."

The ranger goes very still, taking a long, silent breath to keep calm. Green eyes back to the page, Rin tried to resume reading before taking a second deep breath to steady her nerves. Leaving the book open on the table, Rin turned in her seat, adjusting her skirt habitually. “Did you need assistance locating a book?” she asked, careful to speak as close to the Asmodian accent as she could.

He sighs and leans against the bookshelf, giving her a slightly self-conscious smile. "Yeah, actually. I'm looking for _Impetusium of Glory_ but someone must have taken it. I wanted to do a reference check with a paper I read on the history of the place claiming Shaga was a man. I'm pretty sure it was a woman."

She blinked thoughtfully before peering back at the waiting stack of books. Angling herself towards the table again, she pulled a book from the base. The ranger made to stand up, smoothing her skirt with one hand before taking a light step towards the man. Smiling, Rin held the object out for him. “I do believe I was the one to keep the book from you. I apologize for any inconvenience.”

He takes it with a delighted grin. "Have you read it yet? If not, I will just do my check and hand it back, no problem. It just kind of drives me crazy when people write what is supposed to be an official paper and don't even bother to check their facts. Especially if they are going to be making claims." He grumbles the last sentence, glancing sulkily down at the book.

“I have yet to read it,” she replies, considering his last statement. “How do you know if what is written there is accurate? I would like to believe everything that is written is true, but that seems an innocent belief.”

He shrugs. "My brother was there. I am more inclined to trust his word than that of the idiot who wrote the paper, but I want to make sure my own opinion was correct, and I got it from this book. So I'm checking," he explains, flipping a few more pages, seemingly knowing exactly where to look.

Offering a polite smile and nod, Rin turned back towards the table and resumed her seat, careful to fluff out the fake mane lest she sit on it. She tucked back her curls as green eyes scanned for her last place.

A few moments later he gives what could be considered a triumphant...grunt. "Knew it. That bloody idiot." He sighs, then approaches her table, raising a hand slightly in apology. "Sorry to have bothered you. Would you like this back?"

Turning back to face him, Rin offers a sincere smile. “No need to apologize,” she replies. “And yes, thank you,” as she reaches to take the book back.

He hands it back with a sheepish grin. "Sorry again. I get a bit...caught up. Anyway, I'll leave you to your..." He tilts his head slightly to the side, squinting a little as he tries to guess by looking at her, "Studies?"

She’s a bit surprised by the question but recovers smoothly. “Yes and no. Pleasure reading, though I suppose these do lend themselves more towards study.” She moved to tuck a curl behind the ear even when it was behaving which, incidentally, gave the traitorous lock reason to flip forward.

He grins at the hair shenanigans. "Can't say I blame you; my pleasure reading is what other people consider mind-numbingly tedious as well. Case in point," he gestures to the book in her hand, then seems to remember his manners and offers her his hand. "Daghdha Ghostfeather. Dag."

Green eyes falling to the extended hand, she hesitates before reaching to meet it. “Rin,” she offers simply. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Daghdha,” the ranger voices, smiling up at him.

He shakes her hand once then lets go, inclining his head in acknowledgement. "Just Dag, please. And the pleasure is all mine." He seems to shift from foot to foot a little before gesturing to the chair across from hers. "Mind if I sit?"

Smooth as silk, the ranger puts her hands somewhat out of his line of sight, curling the fake claws gently under the _Impetusium of Glory_. “Not at all. Is there another book you needed to check reference with?” and Rin turned to remind herself which titles she had pulled.

"No, I just want to read them all." He gives her that sheepish grin again and rubs the back of his head.

An airy laugh passes her lips, the ranger delighted by his answer. “Then we are kindred spirits, Dag. You may help yourself to my evening’s selections,” and she nods towards the stack of books.

He chuckles a little and pulls the next book from the pile, looking it over. It would be '_Interesting Asmodae_'. He frowns and opens it, starting to read.

She watches this with mild amusement. “Would you prefer to sit?” she asks gently, a reminder that there is plenty of space beside and across from her at the table.

His head snaps up and he glances around, as if confirming his ass is not, in fact, on a chair. "Uhm...right. That would probably be smart of me." He gingerly takes a seat across from her, adjusting his headband a little and shifting the book to his left before he keeps reading.

Smiling, Rin reverts her focus to the book in front of her. A light flutter of paper as she turns the page, revealing an artist’s sketch of Priest Esekiel on one page. Absent-mindedly, Rin moves to tuck a curl and settles for propping her chin in palm.

He scratches some light scruff on his jaw and sets his chin on his palm. "Have you ever considered how there are two sides to every story?" he asks in a low voice, almost as if talking to himself. He probably doesn't even expect a reply.

Without looking up, Rin considers this, mouth lightly pursed in thought. “At the very least. A story can be as faceted as a sapphire.”

He pushes his book away, crossing his arms on the tabletop and resting his chin on his forearms. "Makes you wonder what _-really-_ happened when the Storm Legion invaded, doesn't it?"

She goes still, careful not to show an outward reaction. Taking a steady breath, she adopts a mask of innocent curiosity and looks up at him. “I have not yet read that book. What does it say regarding the Storm Legion?”

He shrugs one shoulder. "The usual stuff, you know how it goes. Deltras was an arrogant bastard who refused Lord Zikel's generous offer of...surrender and I won't kill you... and then had the nerve to go on at length about how much better off the Elyos were, which made the aforementioned Lord Zikel lose his patience and murder the lot of them. Moral of the story: do not mess with an Empyrean Lord."

“And what do you think might have happened, for Deltras to act as he did?” she asks, keeping her inquiry light of tone.

He tilts his head slightly so he can catch her eyes with his. "No idea. It is entirely possible he was frightened by how we look and that undermined his self-control, or that he _-was-_ indeed arrogant. I mean, when one meets the natives of a foreign land it is generally a good idea to follow the wishes of its Lord." Another shrug. "But Zikel isn't the Lord of Destruction for nothing, could also be Deltras sneezed at the entirely wrong moment and he took it as an insult. Who knows?"

“Very few, if any, surviving daevas,” is her reply, meeting the cloud gray gaze unflinchingly.

"True, but would they tell the truth?" he gives her a small smile. "What do you think happened?"

She takes a moment to think, careful on her word choice. “I don’t know what I think. Perhaps the book is accurate,” and she motions towards the one Dag has open, “or perhaps the Elyos really was arrogant and struck first. Mayhaps it was merely a misunderstanding gone awry, which would be truly unfortunate given the war.” Realizing the last statement was too neutral for an Asmodian, Rin dropped her gaze to the open book. “There may not be a way to discern the true face of that tale, and I am unsure it would matter now.”

"It wouldn't," he confirms, the book all forgotten in the discussion. "It's not just about that anymore, after all. There was the attack on Primum, the battle for Gold Isle, and a number of slights and generalized strife between us and the Elyos, not to mention all the personal vendettas. It's impressive the amount of grudges people can carry when they can't die."

“It’s a difficult thing, to be immortal,” she offers, looking back up at him. “The Humans think it lucky, but it is not the first time I wonder if mortality is kinder.”

He tilts his head side to side, acknowledging her point. "I used to think so, I actually thought that for a very long time." He looks down at his hands, seeming to be choosing his words. "You will probably think I am a hopeless romantic but...well, humans don't have the possibility of love that will last forever. That makes it worth it for me."

She mimics him, tilting her head that the curls would cascade over her shoulder. “That is a fair argument. Love would indeed make eternity more bearable,” and a small smile graces her lips at the thought. “Have you found such an eternity?”

He gives her a sheepish grin. "I don't know. I will give you a solid maybe on that one."

The smile grows just a touch, the ranger reading between the lines. “Perhaps one day, your reply will be a solid yes.”

He gives a small, disbelieving laugh. "I will give you a solid maybe on that, too. How about you? Find someone to make eternity worthwhile?"

“Oh,” and her smile drops away for a second, “No, I can’t say that I have.” Her ears drop slightly as her posture also falls. “I almost did, but he was Vanished.”

His eye softens and he stretches his arm across the table, as if to touch her hand, but stops about midway, laying a closed fist on the tabletop. "I'm very sorry. I married a human a few centuries ago and well, everyone knows how those stories end. But...it's much worse to lose someone who shouldn't be able to die, I think. Because you would never expect it." He winces. "I will shut up now."

Her gaze settles on his closed fist, the ranger not speaking until just before the silence became uncomfortable. “You must have a strong heart, to permit yourself to love a Human knowing the most likely outcome,” she says softly.

He slides his hand back across the table, leaning back against his chair and huffing out a breath "So I've been told. But...I never really had a choice. One look and I was lost. I hold those thirty years with her more dear than the four hundred something that followed."

Emerald eyes glance back up at Dag’s face. “May her memory serve as a blessing,” she offers, translating the Elyos phrase for mourning with ease. “And your maybe? How long have you been with him or her?”

He chuckles at the 'him' bit. "Do I look like the type?" Then he frowns. "A couple months? Maybe a bit more? It's been...intense. I'm not sure my heart could handle it if I was human," he casts her a wry grin.

“How so?” Rin asks, unsure what he means, resuming a more normal posture as she puts the sadness from her mind.

He frowns, gesturing vaguely as if looking for words. "It's like this... violent, consuming passion. It's like...it burns me but I can't keep myself from shoving my hand in the flames."

A pinscratch forms between her brows, the ranger struggling to understand such a predicament. “Is there no way to quell the flames, or do you delight in feeding them?”

"I do." A shrug "But sometimes I wish I was in a somewhat normal relationship. You know, one where one's girlfriend doesn't flee one's bed before the sun is even up?" A sheepish grin. "I haven't gotten around to the quelling yet, though."

She doesn’t personally know the empty bed issue, so Rin just smiles at him. “Then perhaps a fire scroll, or request a cleric to cast a Summer spell on you,” she says in jest.

He bursts out laughing, though he cuts it out quickly once he is _SHHHH'd_ by the librarian. He blushes and mutters an apology before grinning at the ranger. "Knowing her, that would work well, I'm sure."

Rin is surprised as he bursts out in laughter, then embarrassed when they’re shushed, ears dropping again. She fails to understand Dag’s sarcasm.

He waves a hand. "Nevermind. Hopefully you will never have to find out what I mean."

“If she is so unruly, then you are also brave of heart,” she comments, settling her hands lightly on her book and trying to remember where she left off on the page.

He just shakes his head and tries to go back to his book, snickering quietly the entire time.

Unable to think of anything to say, Rin lets the silence encompass them, returning her attentions to the text regarding Kurngalfberg.

He reads for a while longer then puts away the book and rummages in his cube for a bit before pulling out a leatherbound journal and a pencil. Opening it, he starts sketching, seeming to consult the book occasionally for something.

Two pointed ears perk up as the sound of pencil on paper catches her attention, Rin unable to keep from peering up as the templar sketches.

His hand moves nimbly over the paper, a scene in black and white taking shape. When he reaches for the book for another check she might be able to make out a cluster of white-winged figures spearheaded by a tall male.

The next Rin glances up at the drawing, she can’t help but fixate on it, _Frozen in Time_ lying forgotten before her. Her face takes on a strange expression as green eyes take in the drawn figures.

Oblivious to her stare, he continues drawing, the Elyos finally taking shape with glorious white wings stretched behind them, their demeanor alert and at the ready. On the other side of the paper he starts working on the backs of a cluster of dark beings.

The ranger realizes she’s barely taken breath when her lungs cry with disuse. Rin takes a sharp inhale, closing her current text and making to stand up. Grabbing her rejected books, she begins to stack the tomes.

He glances up at the inhale, noticing her expression with a frown. "Are you alright?" He glances down at her stack of books. "Did something happen?"

“I’ll be heading home,” she informed him in a steady voice, putting on the polite demeanor well ingrained from attending court. “Did you want any of these texts before I return them?”

His stormcloud eye appraises her, noticing the change in her demeanor. "No, that's alright. Did I...upset you somehow?"

“Not directly, no. I just remembered something, is all,” and Rin offered an apologetic smile as she turned to start reshelving the books.

He tilts his head to the side and looks steadily at her. "Well, in that case I apologize for upsetting you, even if indirectly. I hope whatever it is will be better soon." He gives her what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

Putting one book away, the ranger turns her head to look at him over one shoulder. A light smile pulls at her lips, thought her eyes take on a sad expression that the two together appear bittersweet. “You are too kind,” and she moves to another wall to replace two more books.

He stands up and goes around the table, intercepting her next trip by placing his palm down on the top book of the remaining stack. "I try not to bother people intentionally. That being said I do it plenty of times unintentionally. I can put these away if you're in a hurry; know the place like the back of my hand."

She stilled as the templar approached, fighting the urge to step back as Dag was now close enough to be touching the remaining tomes. “A generous offer, but I have the time to replace them,” her voice steady as she peered up at his singular eye.

He holds her stare for a moment longer then a slow smile breaks out over his lips and he inclines his head. "Noted," removing his hand from the book he returns to his side of the table.

Emerald eyes watch as Dag retreats back to the table, Rin feeling the tension leave her frame that he didn’t press the issue. She resumes replacing the last three books before walking lightly back to the table. “For what it was worth, I enjoyed speaking with you, Dag. Shadows guide your wings,” and the ranger began to curtsy, catching herself and offering a smaller, less formal one.

He gives her a lopsided grin and inclines his head in acknowledgement "I'm sure they would, if I still had them. Take care of yourself, Rin."

She begins to ask but silences her own question, the ranger offering a smile before walking calmly out of the library, sure to keep an even pace.

He keeps his eye on her until she's out the door then sits back down with his sketch. Interesting woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin meets Dag at the library. Shared books lead them to questioning to truth of the Storm Legion, and ponder if immortality is a blessing or a curse. Rin leaves when she worries she might give herself away.


	8. Seeking the Worg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even a lone worg may feel the need for a pack, just as a mau craves a pride.”
> 
> As uncomfortable as the situation had been, the fact remained Varault had saved her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Snows of Morheim
> 
> Song suggestions:  
Mist on the Mountain by Geoffrey Castle  
The Lonely Ballerina by Michele McLaughlin  
Time by Paul Cardall  
Lost (Chill version) by Sunlounger

Trudging through the snow, Rin makes no efforts to hide her footprints, setting her jaw against the cold. Even with the wind and water resistance spells in effect, the Elyos could feel the nip of the wind through her clothing. Finally arrived at the ice bridge where they'd first met, Rin came to a standstill, looking out over the expanse of snow with bright, green eyes.

After a longest moment, a howl would come out of the blowing snow to the west. A long, silent moment would pass, and then golden eyes would come shining out at the end of the bridge. An extremely large, snow-white warg, would walk out onto the end of the bridge, staring at her. A quiet growl emanating from it, as it watches her movements.

Green eyes moved to meet those of the warg, Rin's heartrate picking up as she acknowledged the eyes were far too keen for a true warg. Standing tall, Rin turned to face the beast and curtsied, cloak and curls pitching forward with a westward driven wind. "Azphelumbra," she called out in her lilting accent.

The warg growls loudly, stepping out onto the ice and padding up to her. Sniffing slightly before letting out a too-human sigh, the snow-laden winds swirling around it for a moment. Heartbeats later, Varault himself would stand before her, arms crossed, most of his face hidden by a mask. "...You are sharper than I would have believed, little one. Quite perceptive you are, for one so young, yes?"

"A talent I have honed from my own use of a warg spell. I was hoping it was you," she admitted, peering up at him, one gloved hand coming up to hold the curls at bay. "Would you perchance be free this evening?" she asks, attempting to sound more confident than she feels.

He raises an eyebrow, looking her over, trying not to smile as she peers up. Shaking his head slightly as he finally peels off the mask, smirking at her. "...You ventured out to the middle of nowhere, in a snowstorm, in the evening, to find a man who held a knife to your throat.... to ask him on a dinner date? I must admit, I am... taken aback, yes?"

Her mouth purses ever so slightly at the joke. "I am requesting to talk with the man whom saved my life, and to apologize for the manner in which I left previously. That we are talking now confirms that I was correct to venture into the middle of nowhere," she challenges.

He raises an eyebrow slightly, gazing at her oddly for a long moment. After what seems like a bit of deliberation, he turns, waving over his shoulder. "...Come on, then. No use in standing outside."

Taking a steadying breath, Rin begins trudging through the snow after him, pulling her cloak tight as a shield against the winds.

He stops, watching her walk along for a long moment, and then sighs. Pulling something large and white out of his cube, holding it out to her. "...Here. You refused it the first time, but I think it might come in handy here, yes?"

She pauses when he does, green eyes falling upon the coat, a polite decline poised on her lips when she rethinks the gesture. "Why, thank you," and she takes a few steps to take the item. "The resistance spells are due to wear off soon."

He chuckles quietly, moving to drape it around her shoulders gently and then taking a step away, looking towards his cave. "...It is the least I can do. You came to see me, yes? It would not be right, to be discourteous towards a guest. Come... The fires are already lit, and you are welcome at mine tonight, little miss."

"That sounds most welcome," the ranger admits, happy at the thought of a warm fire. She holds the edges of the coat so it doesn't slide from her shoulders.

After several minutes of walking, they will come to the same camouflaged cave entrance as before, the crystal glittering around the edges. He pulls the heavy sealing curtain aside, ushering her in. "I even made hot cocoa, though something tells me I might need more, yes? You seemed to enjoy it before.”

"Thank you. You are a generous host," Rin offers, the polite response masking her excitement of the drink. Ducking beneath the curtain, Rin steps into the cave, inviting herself a few steps further so as to be out of his way.

He slips inside, sealing the cave door behind him and walking over to flop rather tiredly by the fire. Starting to pull off his gloves, sighing as the heat warms him. "Mmm.. That is much better. And you are welcome... Make yourself comfy, I suppose."

She wastes no time, moving closer to breathe warmer air. The ranger moves to sit down at a respectful distance from him, fluffing her skirts and cloak to be more comfortable.

After a moment of sitting by the fire, warming himself, he'll set his gloves carefully aside to dry and nudge the pot hanging on it's swinging hook over the fire. Getting up to walk over to the large, carved wooden dresser, undoing his leather armoring as he goes and slowly pulling it off like a shirt. Glancing back over his shoulder slightly as he speaks. "So... You were telling me why it was you wished to speak to me, on this of all nights."

Rin’s blush was likely evident even with the pale makeup obscuring the color, the ranger averting her gaze to the flames while he undressed. “I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior,” she began, making conscious effort to speak with an Asmodian accent. “I was surprised, waking here, dressed as I was, but you acted humanely and did nothing short of kindness when I expect hardship. You didn’t deserve my actions,” Rin finishes, glancing up to his face with apologetic eyes.

He pauses at her words, turning back with a tunic in his hands to regard her with that golden-eyed stare. Seemingly studying her for the longest of moments. "And what, exactly, do you think your actions were? This, I would hear from you, since you have decided to apologise."

“I,” and she pauses, chewing the inside of her lip briefly, clearly not anticipating this question. “I assumed the worst of you, and I left first opportunity you provided,” she admits this with a firm voice, though her posture suggests she’s rather unproud of both.

He snorts quietly, crossing powerful arms. The white tunic hanging over the crook of one, as he smiles a little bit, shaking his head. "..This had I noticed. You didn't even take the coat I had offered you, you were in such a hurry. But it would have been rude of me to detain you were you so obviously disgusted by my presence, and so I let you leave as you wanted, yes?" He gestures at the coat around her shoulders as he speaks, his head tilting to the side slightly. "I admit.. I was surprised to see you out there tonight."

She blinks a few times before a light laugh bubbles up, the sound melodic. “I beg your pardon, I did not anticipate- You act like a mother qooqoo, fretting over my state of dress.” The ranger regains her sense of propriety, her childish amusement falling to the wayside. “And I was not disgusted by you. Rather, I was fearful you were disgusted and distrustful of me. You can understand why it is I keep my distance,” and Rin drops her gaze to the fake claws she wears, pressing the thumb into her index finger. “I am the one who does not belong,” she says, Elyan accent in full effect.

He smiles a little at her laugh, shaking his head. "This said by the fool woman who nearly froze to death hugging a tree out there. I had reason to make that offer. And… I suppose I can." He snorts quietly, crouching down beside her and fixing her with a stare. 'I know what it is to not belong.... You belong in your home, wherever it is you have chosen it to be."

“There is no home for me,” and she offers him a sad smile. “My time here ticks away on a clock before I am returned to a gilded cage. But you, you have a beautiful home. The snow is peaceful.”

He tilts his head slightly, eyes narrowing slightly. Sitting down beside her, watching her for a long moment as if to study her expressions. "...You are hunted?"

She steadies herself to the proximity, reminding herself that he is not an enemy. After a silent moment, she nods.

He opens his mouth slightly, as if to say something... and the pot suddenly starts to boil, cutting him off with a shrill whistle that builds in volume. After a moment, he sighs, standing and walking over to it to pour the boiling water into two large, prefilled mugs. Swirling the mixture in both around for a long moment, with.. something that looks rather like a stick of cinnamon? Before carrying them over and sitting beside her. "Here. "

She takes the mug with her gloved hands, simply holding it and letting the heat seep into her fingers with an appreciative smile. “I do not deny, I am developing a fondness for this drink. It smells delightful.”

He laughs at that, the sound rich and deep as he shakes his head. "Perhaps this time, you will actually be able to taste it when you drink, yes? Hah!" He'll look down at the mug, and rest his hand on the side of it, before leaning over and holding it against the wall. Using the tip of his claw to shave off a sliver of ice into it, the better to drink it sooner.

Rin smiles warmly, waiting patiently for the drink to cool slowly since her claws would likely not have such success. “Why do you live out here?” she asks, the question innocent and lacking any and all judgements.

He'll hold out a chunk of ice to her as well, between two polished claws, as he sips his drink. A shadow will pass over his face as she speaks, the hand lowering a tiny bit as he looks away. "...Because I am hunted, too. And I find this place.. peaceful, yes?"

She gratefully accepts the chunk of ice, letting it slip easily into her mug and watching the steam. “Then mayhaps we can find comfort in the other’s company, for however long Aion grants us.” As she says this, Rin raises her mug as if in toast, both hands still firmly wrapped about it to steal every little bit of heat she can.

He laughs quietly, and raises his mug slightly as well, clinking it lightly against hers. Taking a small drink and stretching slightly, still not seeming to remember that he's shirtless, still watching her out of one eye. "If that is your will, and the will of Aion, then may it be so, yes? You know, you can drink that, if you so desire. It will warm you better from the inside."

At the suggestion, she presses it to her lips, sipping carefully in case it’s still too hot, then eagerly drinking it as the sweetness washes over her tastebuds. “Forgive my memory, but I cannot remember your name.”

He watches her, chucking and gently offering her a hand, palm up, as she starts drinking. "Careful.. it can burn, if you do that that quickly. And I... am Varault. The White Worg of Morhiem, the Icewarden, and the Shadefang. I am.. a hunter. Of sorts."

At his caution, she slows down, letting the mug part from her lips. Emerald eyes alight on the gesture, recalling the same event in Pandaemonium not so long ago. A smile turns up the corners of her mouth as her gaze moves to meet his golden gaze. Rin sets down the mug gently before moving a clawed glove to her skirt, pulling it slightly and slipping the other hand onto his, light as a feather. Dipping her head and shoulders as if she would curtsy, “Rinwilya Brightwing, of the House of Freedom, at your pleasure,” Elyan inflections making her name almost a tune.

He chuckles quietly, watching her for a moment before bringing her hand up slightly and bending, very lightly brushing lips against the back of it, nearly without touching, as is proper. The motion is very practiced.. A relic of an earlier time, perhaps? He'll sit back up after a moment, smiling. "...The pleasure is indeed mine, miss.. I did not know you were of such a lofty name and title. It certainly sounds lofty, in any case. "

“An unfortunate truth, and one I wish were not mine,” and the ranger made efforts to subdue her accent, to speak more similar to an Asmodian. “Would that I were merely myself, Rinwilya of No House Worth Mentioning.”

He shakes his head slightly, patting her shoulder twice before letting his hand fall. "...I did not say i disliked it, merely that it was a very... fancy, name. Is.. that why they hunt you? Because of your name, yes?"

She’s rather unsure what to make of the touch, electing to let it go when his hand falls away. “It is. I am one of very few, my freedom but a small price to preserve a bloodline. That I hail the House of Freedom is an irony, as I have none under Sanctum’s watch.” Rin folds her gloved hands in her lap, appearing relaxed outwardly.

He frowns wider, sighing and sitting beside her. Staring into his mug, and unexpectedly letting out a growl. "....They should not be able to tell you to live your life that way. When to live.. Who to love. These are things no lord or sovereign should control, save one."

To her credit, Rin doesn’t flinch at the growl. “And who would be the one exception?” she asks, turning to look at him curiously.

He snorts quietly, pointing towards the sky. "God. But Aion is broken, and his light no longer shines. So the Lords we have left, squabble and interfere in the lives of men."

She looks away, at her mug, mouth pursing in thought. “Or do nothing at all but wander, allowing his compatriots to gather and purport his offspring to their whims.”

He looks over at her oddly, frowning slightly as he watches her. Not saying a word for a very long time, just sipping at his cocoa and watching her expression in the firelight. ".....It would seem.. that our Lords are not so different as they would like us to believe. Or as they try to tell themselves."

Looking sidelong at Varault, she bears a guarded expression. Surely he could deduce the significance of the statement and simply chose not to detail it. A sigh escapes the ranger as she picks up her own mug once more, sipping at it and closing her eyes to better revel in the flavor. “I believe there are very few that are aware of their true selves, that are honest and willing to accept themselves as they truly are over what they or others believe of them. Mirrors and masks are hardly truths, and yet… I try desperately to break them, to no avail.”

He smiles softly over at her, and then gently holds up his hand beside her once more. watching her expression, before attempting to reply. "Perhaps you must truly believe, truly understand, what lives in the mirror.. or behind the mask. Before you can see it for what it really is. And perhaps they are not entirely true, and not entirely lie.. and so all the more difficult to discern. Bah... It does not matter, I suppose. I know myself for what I am, and I am content living with it, out in this hollow in the snow."

She nods, tilting her head to one side as she saw the offered hand. Unsure what he wanted, she let her claws settle feather-light on his, brows pinching upwards in unspoken question.

He gently squeezes her hand, taking another drink. and finishing his mug. Not looking at her for a long moment, he seems to be thinking as he looks into the flames. He finally glances over, trying his best to smile, and tilts his head. "....You should not have to be afraid of what hunts you, here. In the light, you must walk where all can see, and you are constantly watched.. But here, in Asmodae, the shadows keep your path. And that path is for you to choose, freely."

His words bring a smile to her lips. “And I do so, willingly. I have enjoyed my time among the shadows, but if I am honest with myself, it is only a matter of time before I part with them. But I shall cherish what freedom they have granted me.”

He frowns slightly, tilting his head. "And just why is it, you are so sure that you will not be able to stay?"

Rin offers a sad smile before taking another sip of her cocoa, noting that it is now only warm. “You are not the only Asmodian to find flaw with my disguise. Both times, I was fortunate to be in the company of more forgiving daevas, but it serves as a reminder that, while I have managed to be an Asmodian thus far, my guise is easily dispelled. I cannot always trust to Fate to see me with kind souls. I view it as inevitable that one day, I will be sent back to my obelisk. Whatever awaits me there will likely see me in a gilded cage once more. I have made my peace with this reality, and I hope to make the most of my time here.”

He watches her for a moment, shaking his head slowly as he listens to her tale. He seems to be digesting it, as she continues, and then frowns after a moment. "Then.. why do you not bind elsewhere? Why do you not set up kisks? Surely it would not be difficult, yes? And worth it, compared to the.. alternative. No-one should have to live in a cage.." He growls quietly, seeming to tense a little.

“I do,” she replies. “I have been sparing with my kisks, but I brought as many as I could to Asmodae. There is always a chance, however, that the kisk breaks before I can rebind. It is a risk I knowingly take each time I step outside,” and as she says this, Rin sits up proudly, appearing confident.

He rolls his eyes softly, shaking his head at her. "That is very brave of you, little one.. Very brave, and very, very risky. Is there no-where else you could bind? Has any Elyos ever -tried- to bind to one of our obelisks?"

She shakes her head, curls bouncing and swaying with the motion. “There are always guards and soul healers stationed at obelisks. Any Elysean town I could go to is a risk, as I am rather recognizable. I have yet to attempt binding here for the same reasoning I do not use conventional teleporters or flight paths. I worry that our aether is just different enough that it will not work, leaving the Asmodians to wonder why, out of the countless daevas they have helped, is this one different?” Another sad smile. “I act out of precaution, ever careful to protect my freedom.”

He frowns slightly, looking if her, as if not able to put his finger on something. He sets his mug aside, not even realizing he's still got his hand in hers. "....I wonder.. If you could bind at an Asmodian kisk, given the chance. I mean... Both Elyos and Asmodians seem to be able to bind at the kisks the Reians set up, or so I have been told. That should imply something, should it not?"

She ponders over this information, only now aware they are still touching, lightly tugging her hand back to politely disengage. “Perhaps it has simply never been attempted, or the Reian obelisks are a middle-ground between our two aethers. It is still something I see risk I any attempt.”

He flinches as she tugs back, letting her hand go and shrugging softly. "That is true, enough.. but perhaps the Reians would be able to get ahold of Elysean kisks. Or the shugos.. but that will bring it's own problems. It's something, though.. Do you have a safe place you put them?"

A nod of her brown head. “I rent a studio in Pernon. I have a locked cabinet there for my belongings. I keep any Elyos items in my Cube, in the event someone does happen to access that cabinet. The kisks are, however, reside in both, as I brought as many as I could carry.”

He nods along softly as he listens, sighing quietly and standing. He looks around the cave, and then nods slightly. "....I suppose.. I would not mind. If.. you needed, for some reason, to place a kisk in a more.. secure location. You could always bring one here, yes?It would be.. well protected."

“That is incredibly generous of you, Varault,” and Rin bobs her head in supplication. “I may very well accept your offer. As it were, I would enjoy speaking with you in future. Even a lone worg may feel the need for a pack, just as a mau craves a pride.”

He chuckles gently, bowing just a little. "...Then I suppose you know where to find me. It does get lonely, a little, somedays.. and you are interesting. I also do not enjoy the kind of people you make your pursuers out to be. And, miss..?"

Her brows raise in anticipation of a question, the ranger finishing off her (now cold) hot cocoa. “Inquiry on your tongue?” she asks, green eyes bright and on his face.

He snorts loudly, smirking just a little and shaking his head, with a very wolfy grin. "...Is Var. Not.. the rest of that. Yes?"

That brings a genuine smile to her face. “Var, then, and I am simply Rin. Not the rest of that,” she quotes back at him.

After a moment, he starts laughing loudly again, and smiles widely as well for the first time that night. "I had thought little mau would fit you just fine, but Rin works just as well. As you wish.. my friend."

A strange expression flits over her features, the ranger incredibly touched that he would term her such. “I am not opposed to, ‘little mau,’ if it pleases you.”

He laughs again, grinning at her. "When i first met you, you were jumpier than a mau on a three-day odium high. And for a ranger such as you, little mau is fitting. You are pretty good at what you do... Not used to the snow yet, and not yet as good as i. But these things, they can be taught, yes? You will do well."

“And they can be learnt,” she chimes. “I would very much enjoy learning all I can whilst I am here,” the statement nothing but bright enthusiasm.

He nods slightly, waving a hand. "...I will see what I can come up with for your.. predicament. Until then.. I'll be around. If you're in Morhiem, or Pandaemonium.. Keep your eyes open."

She nods, curls falling around her face that Rin made to push them behind pointed ears. "Greatly appreciated, I assure you. I frequent Pandaemonium for work, as you are well aware. I've been enjoying Beluslan as of late. Regardless of where I tread, I shall keep my senses alert for golden-eyed worgs.”

He winks and grins, shifting into that exact form now and walking to stand beside her. "I will walk you back. And if you think that's my only disguise.. well, you'll see."

She merely smiles at the wolfish face, unsurprised. “No need to walk. I use scrolls to teleport,” she informs him. “It avoids any complications of an Asmodian sensing my aether.”

He rolls his wolfy eyes slightly, sitting back on his haunches. "Alright, alright.. I understand. Shadows guide your path, little mau."

She smiles, the corners of her mouth turning just right that there is a feline quality to the expression. “I believe they already have,” she says, making to stand and fluffing her skirts once before dropping into a curtsy for the worg. “If there is any item you wish me to bring next I visit, you have but to ask.”

He'll shake his head softly.. and then grin. "Actually.. bring a bigger mug. I'll make more cocoa, so you can drink as much as you like. And take the coat this time, yes? You need a winter coat, little mau."

Smiling, she fixes the coat about her shoulders. “Thank you. I will return it next time, when I have a coat of my own,” she promises. Summoning her Cube, Rin pulls out a scrolls and activates the spell, offering Var one more bright smile before she steps through to Pernon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes to visit Varault to apologize for assuming the worst of him. Honesty on both sides opens the way for two outcasts to find kinship.


	9. Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Appearances are as often masks as they are truths."
> 
> True to her word, Rin visits Aezrel for tea time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Longhill Pass, Pernon
> 
> Glossary:  
Vanish: Permanent death  
Grypho: A griffin, often used to indicate enemies. Elyos NPCs in older terriroties are also seen having an adult with them.  
Dagg: A dog, often used to indicate enemies.

The ranger straightened her cloak and fluffed her skirts, a habit she'd yet to break, before stepping through the front gate, light feet carrying her up the front steps and to the front door. The flowerbeds did catch her attention.

He was just in the mood for a lazy day, and as such he was in bed, sheets tangled around his legs and a pair of gold framed glasses perched on his nose as he did some light reading.

Putting the question of the ruined flowers to the back of her mind, Rin raised a small fist and knocked lightly on the door, standing tall with a polite smile on her face.

Since Steven was out getting groceries, his sapphire eyes would narrow toward the door as if he was hoping to make it catch on fire. When a few seconds ticked by without such luck, he would stand up and pad barefooted over the wooden floor to open it himself, forgetting to take off the reading glasses.

Seeing the door open, Rin already began a cursty. Seeing as it was Aezrel himself and not the butler, her smile broadened. “Azphelumbra,” she chimed, the typical greeting fairly clean of her Elyan accent. Emerald eyes briefly fluttered over his attire before she affixed them purposely on his sapphire ones. “Have I caught you at a poor time?” the question more telling of her subdued accent.

He blinks, then seems to catch himself and gives her an Asmodian bow. "You have been practicing." Then he kinda squints at her face, frowning as if something's wrong "What the...oh, right." He removes the glasses and carefully slips them into his pants pocket. "No, I was just reading. Do come in."

Smiling, she offers a small curtsy and makes to step inside. “I’ve taken your words to heart, and as such, I’ve made efforts to speak with other Asmodians.” Eyes bright, she peers up at the chanter. “It is my intention to continue bettering myself for as long as I have the opportunity.”

He steps out of the way and holds the door until she is inside before closing it behind her. "Considering you are still here and your accent is marginally improved, I imagine they failed to notice your particular proclivities, yes?" He grins at her, the tips of his fangs peeking out. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

She offers a polite shake of her head, sending the curls bouncing gently. “The stranger I spoke with failed to comment on my accent. The other I’ve spoken with is aware of my origins. And no, I have not.” She stands quietly, feet together and hands neatly folded.

"What a fantastic coincidence, I have not either." He turns and heads for the kitchen. Since he had his back to her she would be able to see the tattoo of his family crest on the back of his right shoulder: a black lightningstruck tower in a field of vinna blue, a banner reading, "We stand through the storm" in ancient Atreian underneath. "Do you have any particular preference in food? I never did ask what you think of Asmodian cuisine."

Emerald eyes fixate on the family crest, able to pick out the details with ease. With his back turned, she’s unabashed at looking at bare skin. “I have no preference. All Asmodian foods I have tried have been enjoyable. The flavors are bolder, in my opinion. Elyos recipes tend to be more rich and sweeter, disguising the more bitter or tart ingredients,” she replies smoothly, the answer both honest and alluding.

"True enough. How does cake sound?" He's already pulling out several ingredients from the pantry. "I have to say it has been a while since I have had any, and I miss it. You could be a dear and make some tea while I cook." He stretches to grab a tin can of tea leaves from a high shelf and jiggle it enticingly at her.

The idea of cake for breakfast, as well as being asked to make tea, both surprise her, but Rin readily steps forward to take the tin from him. “It would be my pleasure,” the lilt sneaking back in to her speech as she cast about for an apparatus to boil water with.

He rummages in the cabinet for the necessary utensils and passes her a kettle before getting a bowl and cracking a few eggs one-handed into it, then dumping in flour, sugar, milk, chocolate powder (cause ofc chocolate cake), baking powder and vanilla. He would then get a spoon and start whisking the whole thing. "Not that I mind the company, but I did not think you would be coming back."

“May I inquire as to why you had such a conception?” she asks, taking the kettle and making her way to the sink, filling it up before clicking the kettle shut. Fake claws began working the stovetop, the ranger setting the now-full kettle above a bright flame.

He sets the cake tin on the stovetop and tosses some butter inside it "Well, you seemed somewhat uncomfortable around my person last time you visited. Not to mention I failed to provide what you wanted from me." He gestures toward her hands. "You do not need to wear those in my home if you do not wish."

An apologetic smile as she glanced at the chanter, then down to her gloves. “I am used to them, but I thank you for the thought. And while our last meeting did not go the way I had hoped, I do believe you gave me what I needed.”

He allows the butter to melt some before picking up the tin and moving it this way and that, letting the grease do its thing. "Oh? How did I do that?"

She turns to really look at him, expression serious. “You were honest.”

He looks down at her, his face serious. "I am always honest."

Aezrel gets a bright smile for that. “A truly admirable quality, and one which I’ve been sorely needing. Where might I find teacups and sugar?”

He looks a bit awkward with her smile. He was so unused to people being openly nice to him it was weirding him out a little. "Uh, here." He would then stretch again and remove teacups from the top shelf. "Sugar is in the cabinet," he says as he hands them to her then proceeds to pour the cake mix into the tin and slide it in the oven.

“Thank you,” Rin managing to banish her accent once more on a short, common phrase, stepping around him to set the cups and tea tin on the table. She then went to fetch the sugar from the cabinet, opening both doors in search of it. “You are one of the few Asmodians I can speak openly with, and you pointed out the flaws in my guise. You could easily have lied or deceived me, or said nothing at all, but instead imparted to me insight on what it is to be an Asmodian.” Her claws finally found the sugar container, carrying it down and shutting the cabinet doors gently. She set it between the empty cups.

He walks over to the table with a casual shrug, gripping the back of a chair to pull it for her. "You want to be like us. I see no harm in it, except if you do it poorly. So I help." He pauses for a moment. "And I could not. Have lied, that is."

A gracious expression turned up the corners of her mouth as he withdrew the chair. At that moment, the teapot began to sing, the ranger picking up the tin again and stepping delicately past him to retrieve the kettle. Turning the flame off, she opened the tin and kettle both to add the leaves. “I’m afraid I do not follow, Lord Thoryn.” Closing the tin, she sets it aside, giving the water some time to steep.

He crosses his arms over the back of the chair, not looking to be in a particular rush to go anywhere. "I am physically unable to lie. Aetheric malfunction; it's a family trait."

The ranger stops to think about that, chewing idly at her lip. “A curious trait. I imagine there are ways around it, if you were so inclined?” She brushes a couple curls behind delicately pointed ears, still giving the kettle time to steep.

He tilts his head to the side, studying her with newfound interest. "What makes you think so?"

Deeming the pot sufficiently steeped, Rin picks it up and steps back around him, maneuvering quite proficiently for the small space. “A lie by omission is still a falsehood, correct?” She began filling both cups as she spoke, the curls hardly cooperating and falling forward. “Your family trait could hardly move you to speak against your will.”

If she would allow it, he would stretch his arm out and hold her hair out of her face for her. "That is true. Most people do not reason it that far; they are just glad they will not be lied to."

When she realizes his hand is there, Rin flinches away, an expression of surprise as she looks at him. Her hand had reflexively jerked up, the tea sloshing around inside the kettle; some was spilled on the table.

He seems amused by her reaction, taking his sweet time to take his hand back and cross his arms over the back of the chair again. "I was trying to help." And she had beautiful hair.

A sheepish smile appears, the ranger dropping her eyes demurely. “You caught me by surprise, is all. I apologize for my reaction,” and she moved to set the kettle down.

"That is fine, nothing to apologize for. You have beautiful hair, by the way." He doesn't say it in an ingratiating manner, just like he is stating a fact. He could have been talking about the weather.

He could likely surmise she was blushing based on her facial expression, though the makeup hid any color change. The ranger went to grab a kitchen towel she’d noted earlier, coming back to clean up what tea managed to spill on the table. When she was done, Rin set the towel neatly to one side, noting that he was standing behind the drawn chair. Obediently, she went to sit.

A slow grin spreads over his face, though because he is a gentleman, he refrains from making any comments and merely waits for her to sit before pushing the chair in for her. He then takes the cake out of the oven and sets it on the counter to cool a little before making his way to the table. He indicates one of the teacups she filled. "May I?"

“You may,” she concedes sweetly. “I was unsure how sweet you prefer your tea,” Rin added, gesturing with fake claws to the sugar pot.

He slides the cup over to his seat and sits down before reaching for the sugar. "Just one." He informs her before dumping in a spoon of sugar and returning it to within her reach before stirring. "I am not fond of overly sweet things." It could be an analogy, who knew.

“Duly noted. I will know for next time,” she offers, taking the sugar and adding two spoonfuls to her own cup. She stirs it briefly before lifting the cup and taking a moment to simply enjoy the scent.

"I am pleased you plan on a next time," he informs her, again sounding amused as he takes his probably scalding hot tea and takes a sip.

“Oh! I didn’t… I didn’t mean to presume…” and the ranger fell quiet.

"Not at all. I believe I have already told you, you are always welcome at my home. I was just unaware you actually enjoy my company." He is smirking a little now.

“You are too gracious,” and she chances looking at him, the ranger suddenly remembering his comment regarding Asmodian women. She makes it a point to maintain eye contact now. “And I do,” and Rin finds some resolve to speak more firmly, “for the brevity of our history.”

That slow, clearly pleased grin spreads over his face again, his fangs making a small appearance beneath his goatee "Someone has been paying attention."

Unsure what to do now, Rin took one steadying breath, then gave the tea a try. It was a touch too hot for her liking, but the flavor was exotic and pleasing. She found herself wanting to add more sugar, but refrained. Asmodian cuisine, as she’d been noting, was rarely overly sweet.

He stands up, noticing he was making her uncomfortable (though he always seemed to be making her uncomfortable) and goes to remove the cake from the tin and put it on a plate before getting a knife and some smaller plates and bringing the loot back to the table. "Here you go. Cake for breakfast." He winks, the two piercings on his eyebrow catching the light for a moment.

The ranger relaxes, though there is no visible change in her posture. A smile pulls at her mouth. “It smells delightful. I have never had cake for breakfast. The,” and she stops, thinking, before offering the next word in Elyan, “spontaneity, is refreshing.”

"Spontaneity," he supplies in Asmodian, then shrugs. "I am old and old and old. Far too old to deny myself things I want."

“Spontaneity,” she repeats the word, committing it to memory. She takes another sip of the tea before setting the cup gently down. Emerald eyes appraise him, Rin tilting her head gently to one side. “If I may ask, what is it that you want? Other than chocolate cake,” she adds on.

He shrugs as he starts slicing the cake, removing the first slice onto a plate and sliding it over to her. "I do not know, usually. Then I do. I suppose you could say I am a very whimsical person."

A bob of her head in quiet thanks. “That is fair.” She waits for him to cut his own slice before trying the cake.

He thinks on her question a bit longer, as if it had never occurred to him, while he transfers a slice to his own plate. "Right now, I want you to enjoy my cooking and I want to allow myself a day of pure idleness. And I want revenge on my brother's girlfriend."

The ranger’s smile gives way to a mixture of surprise and curiosity. “Revenge implies that she did something to you?”

He inclines his head. "She did. She is a highly unpleasant sort of woman, but I will admit it is somewhat charming." He breaks off a piece of cake and plops it in his mouth. "Which in no way means I will let her behavior go unchecked."

Rin tilts her head again, the curls falling gently with the motion. “You have piqued my curiosity. How can an unpleasant personality be considered charming?”

He grins and gives her a helpless shrug. "Asmodian women. It is hard to explain." He thinks on it for a moment, "I suppose there is a certain thrilling quality to interacting with her. Like trying to pet a karnif; if it does not rip you to shreds, it is immensely gratifying."

“What on Atreia did she do?” Rin asks rhetorically, a small laugh evident in the question.

He actually looks slightly embarrassed. "She, ah... she took entirely too many liberties regarding what parts of my body she is allowed to touch."

Both delicate brows rose, vanishing behind her bangs. “But, she is with your brother?” surprise coloring her voice, her Elyan accent sneaking back.

He shakes his head. "Not like that. She uh... we had a disagreement and she decided the best way to solve it was to grip me by a certain sensitive part of my anatomy." Though at the time he was slightly panicked, the humor of the situation was not lost on him, so he said that last part with a grin.

Rin failed to understand how he was grinning at it. “What in Aion’s name did you disagree over?” she asks, incredulous. “Is that a typical reaction, of Asmodian women?”

He bursts out laughing. "Only the extremely unpleasant ones. And I used her as a meatshield from a glitterbomb, so I suppose she _did _have a point. Though not enough to justify." He scowls and shifts in his chair a little. He still had phantom pain over it, he could swear it.

A blank look is his reward for the story. “A glitterbomb?” Rin asked, unsure if she just didn’t understand the Asmoth word.

He eats another piece of cake and has a sip of tea while he nods. "Do you not know what a glitterbomb is?"

A shake of her head, the curls accentuating the motion. “I am unsure if it’s simply because of the language, or if I actually do not know.” She has forgotten all about her cake in the mystery of the glitterbomb.

"It is like a caltrop bomb, yes?" He explains, "Except instead of exploding into shrapnel, it explodes into...glitter."

The perplexed look does not go away. “Lord Thoryn, I must admit, I do not know the word you are using.”

He blinks. "You do not know what glitter is?"

“I do not. At least, not in Asmoth. Do you know the Elyan word for it?” She blinks, doe eyed, trying to figure out what this term is.

He thinks for a moment, though of course he would never have had a conversation with Jianna involving the Elyos version of the word, so he holds up a finger. "Give me a moment." He walks into his study, reappearing a few seconds later carrying a lidded glass jar filled with silver glitter. He sets it on the table. "This is glitter."

Her face lights up as understanding is at hand. “Oh! Glitter!” the ranger speaking in her native tongue now. As she rethinks the situation, understanding exactly what he means now, Rin gives in to laughter, the sound light and musical. All courtly poise falls to the wayside of pure delight.

He pauses for a moment, somewhat shellshocked by the sound of her laughter, before his own chest starts shaking with silent chuckles which soon give in to a low, rich laugh.

“What horrible daeva decided to assemble a glitter bomb?” she manages to ask around her laughter, eyes bright with amusement. Rin even has to wipe at the corners of her eyes because she’s tearing up.

He is a little awestruck by the sudden change in her attitude, and is unable to help himself from wanting to make her laugh more often. A huge grin pulls at his lips, showing off his fangs in all their sharp glory. "He is indeed a horrible daeva. You might meet him sometime actually, he is family. Lives at the estate at the end of the street."

“I hope to never meet him,” she offers jokingly, quelling the laughter. She wipes at the corners of her eyes again, smudging the makeup enough that her actual skin color can show through. “I would obelisk from heart attack, and it would not do to resurrect with glitter, as I am certain it would follow me.” Rin smiles at him, a broader and warmer version of her courtly one.

He gives her his trademark lazy grin. "Aww, but you Elyos are so naturally sparkly!" He had a brief mental picture of his head flying into the bay - minus his body - if he was having this conversation with Jianna.

“I do not know what worries me more. The idea that Elyos have a natural glitter, or that you believe such to be true.” The ranger moves to sip her tea again and, in so doing, remembers she has a slice of cake. Taking a small mouthful of it, green eyes do (funny enough) sparkle with delight.

He takes his own sip of tea, eyeing her over the rim of the cup with humor in his sapphire eyes. "Well, I of course meant your generally sparkly personalities."

She gives him a rather questionable look around another bite of cake, the fork still in her mouth at the time. She removes it and resumes a polite expression. “If the Elyos can be described as, ‘sparkly,’ then how would you define Asmodian personalities?”

"Charming, of course. Terribly, devastatingly charming." He tries very hard to keep a straight face and has another sip of tea. "What is your opinion on the matter?"

She mimics him, setting down the fork and picking up her tea again, keeping a neutral face as she sips and gently lowers the cup. “As an Elyos, I would say, ‘feral.’ As an Elyos defector, I would say, ‘passionate.’ “

He considers, now actually serious. "Both are true. Does this bother you?" It was strange for him to try to view his own people from an outsider's point of view. But he was curious anyway.

She blinks those green eyes at him. “Why would it bother me?”

"Why would it not? Feral is not widely considered a favorable adjective among your people is it?" He cuts a small piece of cake and chews thoughtfully as he studies her.

“It bothered me before...before Salems. Now that I have spent time among your culture, I see how it is a boon.”

He pushes the plate and cup toward the center of the table, crossing his forearms over the wood and resting his chin on them, giving her the entirety of his attention. "Tell me."

His actions garner her full attention, the Elyos falling silent to better think through her reply. “The Elyos fight a war on two fronts,” she says seriously. “The Asmodians fight on three. Against the Elyos, against the Balaur, and against the environment. I don’t think you need a reminder of what must have taken place for our races to diverge, especially given your decades beyond my own. Technically speaking, a creature is wild, then tame. When a tame thing returns to the wild, it becomes feral. Had the Asmodians not done so, Asmodae would have destroyed any sapiens caught by the Southern Tower.” She speaks confidently, the Elyan accent managing to sneak back in as Rin mentally sets into her scholar mindset. “I suspect there is a feral beast within the Elyos, but that beast coming to the fore is what created the Asmodian people and continues to sustain it. The land grants little mercy, as I have discovered. A feral nature is being resourceful and permissible in unfavorable circumstances. I think by embracing that aspect, or rather, building a culture around it, your people have developed deeper passions than the Elyos. That is why I say, ‘passionate.’”

He tilts his head to the side, listening attentively, a smile briefly crossing his features when she mentions his "decades" over her "So you think we are Elyos who had to adapt to a harsher environment. That is a wrong assumption; Elyos and Asmodians are extremes. Atreia is the middle ground we evolved from, though I will accept it if you tell me your kind more closely resembles our common...well, your common ancestors."

“I wouldn’t know what our common ancestors were like, but I do concede the Elyos changed far less. By that reasoning, yes, my kind are more closely resembling the daevas of old. I did not mean to imply that the Elyos were unaffected by the Cataclysm, my apologies. I did not mean to misspeak.”

He seems disappointed by her lack of argument. "Hardly. I thought we were having a conversation." He sits upright again before leaning over the table, seeking her eyes with his. "Are you afraid of me?"

To her credit, Rin remained visibly unphased by the question, the ever-present polite smile still there for him. “We are. In answer to your question, I am, but I am more intrigued to speak with you than I am fearful of you. I am rather enjoying our conversation.”

"Why are you afraid?" His eyes bore into hers

“Why ask a question you already know the answer to?” she counters, accent slipping back to her usual lilt.

"What makes you think I know the answer?" He replies.

A coy smile pulls at her mouth. “Because you possess a sharp mind.”

"I think you must be the first woman to compliment my mind over the remaining parts of me," he informs her. "And I honestly do not know. Because you are afraid to cut yourself on my sharp mind? Because, like it or not, I have power over you and you believe I would exercise it? Or because," he leans in in such a manner that, if she did not flinch away, their noses would almost be touching, "you look at me and you wonder what would happen if you were to dare just a little bit closer. Are you afraid of me because my very existence challenges every notion of safety you ever had?" His eyes would seem to burn with blue fire.

She does not shy away, but the coy smile falls, a somewhat disappointed tilt to her eyes. “You are further from the mark than I expected. Of your four statements, one is partially correct. The others are false.”

"I told you I did not have your answer," he counters. "Otherwise, I would not have asked."

“Are you implying that you would only put forth questions when you lack answers? That there is no benefit to confirming suspicions or asking for information you already know?”

"I see no reason why you would be afraid of me, excepting the fact that I know what you are and you think I would use it against you." He spreads his fingers as if to demonstrate their emptiness.

“Warmer,” and for the strangeness of the conversation, she smiles. “I am fearful of you for the same reason I seek your company.”

He quirks an eyebrow. "Because even scared little kitters need friends?"

“I am a kitter, now, am I?” she asks, amused.

"I do not know, care to let me check for a tail?"

A small laugh, her courtly one, and this time she does shift to regain some distance between their faces. “I assure you, I lack one, even in Mau form.”

He shifts back at the same time she does. "Guess I am not as clever as you are. I can be an extremely dangerous man, but not for any reason you would have to worry about, so I remain at a loss." He pulls his cake slice back toward him and resumes eating.

“I am glad to hear it. Overcoming my worries has already yielded a benefit, then.” Following his example, she takes another bite of cake, her smile more genuine as she delights in the flavor.

He sighs and gives her a weak version of his usual smile before pouring himself some more tea. Then he just lapses into silence.

A tilt of her head, the ranger noting the silence. “I was hoping you would ask what that was, but I suppose the joke is lost now.”

"You do not seem particularly inclined to answer questions with actual answers, so I fail to see the point in wasting my breath and letting you toy with me," he replies. He had no idea why he suddenly felt so disappointed; that would imply expectations he did not have. Right?

“I did not mean to offend,” and Rin’s expression becomes apologetic. “I thought you were enjoying the banter much as I was. If you want straight answers, you have but to ask.”

He looks down at his hands, hands which had gotten him through a time when there were no obelisks. Hands he had despised for a very long time. Still did, when he allowed himself to think about it. "Maybe I am afraid of the answers," he finally admits.

“Lord Thoryn?” she asks, concern tingeing her voice. “What would you ever have to fear from me?”

"What would I not? It is said we see ourselves most unclearly. Maybe I am afraid you will tell me you fear me because I am every bit the beast I look." He clenches his hands into fists, claws digging into his palms. "And then I will have run out of ways to lie to myself."

She leans in slightly, one hand moving without thinking to rest on a closed fist unless he moved his hand. “You are no beast.” She stops herself before asking another question, letting him decide on his own what to say, if anything.

His fists clench tighter at her touch and he grits his teeth, shoulders bunching with tension. Then slowly, deliberately, he opens his hands and places them flat on the tabletop. "No? Because I sure look like one." He missed the sunlight. He missed his hands. He missed a whole lot of things and a thousand years had not been enough to help him deal with the loss.

Fully aware, now, that she’d taken his hand at some point, she eyes their hands together, real and fake claws side by side. A gentle pressure on his hand, Rin angles herself to better see his face. “Appearances are as often masks as they are truths.”

"Remarkably less so. More often than not they are lies, after all," he studies her eyes unflinchingly.

“Then why would you ever presume yourself a beast, when that it clearly a mask?” she meets his gaze unwaveringly.

"Clearly, is it?" He sighs. "Most of the time I feel like I am just pretending to be a man. Then again, it could be just because I am old." He gently removes his hand from under hers and picks up his teacup again.

She follows suit and pulls her hand back and drops both hands to rest in her lap. “Then you are a good pretender, because I see only a gentleman with a beast mask. Not the reverse.”

"Well, I suppose with Asmodians, that distinction is flimsy at best." He grins at her, determined to keep his issues in the bottom of his mind where they belong.

“It may surprise you, but I’ve found similar among the Elyos,” and she offers him a self depreciating look. “If you have questions, ask them. I will answer straight, if it please you.”

He inclines his head in acknowledgement. "It does not surprise me overmuch. After all, the world got split into North and South, not good and bad. Some of the people who went to the South Tower I was plenty happy to get rid of when it turned out the world had broken." He grins, then gives a light shrug. "You still have not answered my initial question."

She smiles in response to his grin, unsure what had soured his mood but pleased to pull him away from it. She notes his comments regarding his age, but does not comment on that note. “On why I fear you?” she confirms the question at hand.

"Just so. A man should know these things, I think." He takes a sip of tea.

She purses her lips lightly, thinking of how to word the reply. In the meantime, she goes to retrieve the kettle, refilling her teacup and silently offering to do the same for Aezrel. “You do know my origins, and the most damaging of information to me, but I suspected it unlikely you would use either piece of information. I said before, I fear you for the same reason I seek you, which is for hope and grounding in an Asmodian life.”

He pushes his cup over, nodding silently in thanks. "That hardly seems like something to fear. Care to elaborate?"

She fills his cup before setting the kettle between them and adding only one spoonful of sugar to his before two to her own. “As it stands, you’re the only lead I have found to make this new life more manageable, but you said yourself you want for very little.” The ranger sits down, fluffing the fake mane to one side before wrapping her gloved hands around the teacup. “I have come to terms that I have nothing to offer, short of banter over tea. The ring Lady Adiennos wears is, therefore, no longer an option, leaving me in search of information to act in its stead. Uncertainty and unknown are two fearsome things, and you represent both to me. Is there such information as I need? Will I learn it in time? Am I able to even utilize such information once I have it? Will it protect me as I hope it will? My own beast presents me with questions, and I have no one to go to but yourself.” Despite her newly filled teacup, Rin makes no move to drink from it.

He doesn't bother with sugar this time, before taking the cup to his lips again. "I have been known for a great many things, a lot of them not good, most of them definitely questionable." He takes a sip then eyes her consideringly. "However, among my long lists of misdeeds, forcing my company on a woman has never and will never be one of them. You will have your ring; let it not be said I stood between you and safety."

Surprise is her initial reaction, followed by confusion. “But I have given you nothing in exchange. And you are not forcing your company on me. I came of my own will. I rather enjoy speaking with you, Lord Thoryn. Circumstances aside, I would seek your company regardless.”

This seems to thaw him a little, and he actually gives her his own genuine smile. "Let us just say you will owe me a favor. Or several favors, depending on how you want to look at it, considering it will have to be charged with regularity."

The ranger is still taking time to fully comprehend this turn of events. “I would be greatly indebted to you. It would be no small thing, what you’re offering. I deal fairly, and will strive to meet whatever you would ask of me in exchange,” she says in all seriousness. “You can withhold the ring until you are satisfied.”

He eyes her, surprised. "Well, that would rather defeat the purpose, would it not? If I kept your ring and you got caught I would never be in a position to call in my favors. Plus," And he leans forward again, all seriousness, "best way to know if you can trust someone is by trusting. You are making a choice to trust me in this. I could do no less."

“I…I am…surprised, to say the least, and elated, though that is a gross understatement.” It’s taking a fair amount of control for her to sit still, though she’s not exactly sure what she would do otherwise. “Whatever your terms, I will agree to them.”

"I only have one at the moment. You will not, in any way, use any means of disguise I provide you with to aid Elysea in any way whatsoever. I _will_ Vanish you myself and not lose any sleep over it if you do."

“You have my word, I shall not aid Elysea through means of disguise in any way, shape, or form,” she offers, the words practically falling from her lips in a clear Elyan tone. “I swear it on my soul. Any breach of contract, you may met out punishment as you deem appropriate.”

He claps his hands once, his grin once again showing as if he had not just threatened her with permanent death. "Wonderful. I am ever so pleased we understand each other. I will need a few days to talk to my contact and you will have to come with me to Pandaemonium to have it attuned, but you should have your ring soon enough."

It finally clicks in her head that he’s helping her, a bright smile spreading across her face despite Rin’s efforts to remain proper. “I greatly look forward to it,” Rin managing to quell her accent again, having better success when she took her time speaking.

"Now, for the important matters." He places his elbows on the table and links his fingers together. "How do you want to look?"

She blinks at him, her enthusiasm dropping off a bit in her confusion. “I am able to choose?”

"Well, they are not called Daevas of Appearance for nothing, you know," his eyes glint with amusement.

Rin’s ears shift as she thinks through this, her gaze dropping to the remainder of the cake before she looks back at him. “I don’t know. How should I look?” she asks, as if he had a better idea.

He pushes the cake closer in case she wants more and is just being polite. "I like the way you look. Though you could do with a new wardrobe."

“Then perhaps, minimal alterations?” she offers as if they’re not talking about redesigning her at all. “And no thank you,” she declines the cake. “If the ring can make me look like an Asmodian, I should hope to fit into my armor still.” Rin offers a brief giggle at the thought. “I stopped wearing it due to risk, but I should like to use it again.”

"That explains that horrible dress." Aezrel nods as if this makes perfect sense. "And in that case, skin color, maybe hair color too. Everything else is fine."

She fidgets with the skirt. “I don’t think it particularly horrible. It was something relatively fun to make, and modest enough for my purposes,” she speaks quietly.

He shrugs. "It went out of fashion three hundred years ago, though I suppose such things could be different in Elysea, for all my efforts of trying to keep track." He extends his hand to her as if to shake, and winks. "Aezrel Thoryn, Daeva of Fashion."

A tilt of her head before she decides to let the dress comment roll off her back. “Rinwilya Brightwing, master tailor,” she quips back, reaching to meet the gesture.

He takes her hand but doesn't shake, instead just holding it for a second and running his thumb lightly across her knuckles before taking his hand back. "Really? A master tailor?" He inclines his head. "I apologize for my rudeness." But not for the comment; it was a hideous dress.

A nod of her head, amused by the question. “When it was clear I would not be an outstanding ranger, Sanctum took to keeping me from small scale battles. To protect the bloodline, no doubt, but I rather enjoyed crafting as a way to pass the time. I’ve since started alchemy and cooking here, in Pandaemonium,” she informs him with a polite smile.

"It would appear we have more in common than one would think, then. I myself am rather fond of cooking, though I cannot for the life of me see the interest in alchemy," he calmly sips his tea.

The polite smile becomes genuine again. “So it would seem. Perhaps you can educate me properly on Asmodian fashions since the ring will account for the previous logistics. I trust whatever alterations you have the ring accomplish. Skin, hair,” and then it dawns on her. “What of my wings?”

He shrugs. "I completely forgot; normally I would have them the default black, but if you have a preference that would not be a problem. Can you show me what you have now?" He glances around the house, evaluating. "I believe you have enough room, unless your wingspan equals that of my brother and his ridiculous phantom wings."

She blinks, curious about the phantom wings but decides to let go of that question. Green eyes peer around the place to see it is quite spacious for her size. “I suppose that is a fair request,” she says, pushing the chair back and standing, fluffing the (clearly disliked) dress. Stepping neatly to an open area, Rin summoned red and white wings, the feathers giving off a warm radiance all their own. A rich vanilla scent fills the space as she looks at him, suddenly looking a bit embarrassed to be standing there on display. The wings fold somewhat about her in reflection of her self-consciousness. 

He stands up, completely ignoring her discomfort in favor of professionalism just this once. He walks behind her and stands examining her wings for a moment. "That is a lovely color. Is it common among the Elyos?" he asks curiously as he comes closer, the scent bringing him flashbacks which promptly make him take a step back.

Turning her head to the side, she comments over her shoulder. “It is common among older bloodlines, though many of those daevas have taken to altering their feathers by now. I am curious if any Asmodians have similar? Do you know if the Shedim lords have descendants?”

"I am unaware, honestly, though I have seen daevas with wings like these on occasion. I myself am from an old bloodline (understatment of the millenium) and mine look nothing like this." He reaches out to run his clawtips over a feather.

She feels the tickle through the quill, a small shiver passing over the ranger. “What are your wings?” she asks, keeping her back to him for the time being.

"These are beautiful. You should keep them." And he shrugs. "They are not like that."

She turns to face him, studying his expression. “You don’t think they will call unwanted attention?” she asks, flexing her wings to show off the white secondaries.

"They will, but not too much; as I have said, some of our daevas have the exact same feathers, and uncommon wing patterns are not...well, uncommon." That being said, he spreads his own wings so she can see what he means.

Rin folds her wings respectfully behind her, green eyes taking in his plumage. “They’re lovely,” and Rin resists the urge to touch them. “Do they run in your family?”

He shakes his head. "Just me. Daevas in my family typically have dark blue wings." He notices her interest and quirks an eyebrow. "Would you like to touch one?"

Once more, the blush was likely given away by her facial expression alone. “I think that would be improper, to act so familiar.”

He quirks an eyebrow. "They're my wings, Rin, not my naked body," he points out, amused, "and I am giving you permission."

She has trouble maintaining eye contact, putting up a valiant effort. “Would it please you, to act more familiar?” She’s clearly uncomfortable asking such a question.

He tucks his wings closer to his back, perhaps in reaction to her question, perhaps it's just a mannerism. "It would. I find that social conventions work wonderfully as a ball and chain to one's desires, and as I have already mentioned, I am a whimsical sort of daeva. That being said, I do not wish to make you too uncomfortable."

She reads between the lines, stepping lightly forward and hesitating briefly before removing a glove to leave gently-rounded fingers to actually feel the feathers when she touches them. “I do not wish to be chained by social convention,” she says softly. Caught up in the moment, she forgets to be uncomfortable, studying the wing at close range.

He obligingly extends the wing fully so she can study it at her leisure. "Had too much of that back in Elysea?" he asks softly, not wanting to make her realize how close she's standing.

A smile pulls at her mouth, the ranger moving to examine the finer details on his tertiaries. “They’re soft. Softer than I imagined an Asmodian’s wings would be,” she confides, her still-gloved hand coming up to aid in her examination. Rin fails to realize she dropped her other glove.

He briefly closes his eyes, relishing the feeling of her hands on his wing. He loved having his wings touched but it was a rare occurrence since most daevas seemed to forget they even had them. "They are still feathers; still wings. The only difference is the color." And wasn't that a lesson both their races should learn already?

“And you are the only member of your family to have these?” she asks, turning to look at him and thusly realizing how close they are. Her hands go still, though she doesn’t pull them away from his wing right away.

He continues standing and trying to appear nonthreatening. "I am the only member of anything with wings like these. As far as I know, no one else has the same feathers."

She lets her hands drop, folding them neatly before her. “Unique feathers for a unique daeva,” she concludes. “You are lucky. Many a woman must be jealous of your plumage,” she half-jokes.

"I think it may have been some sort of side-effect from when they changed." He shrugs then reaches over and plucks a feather, wincing only slightly before extending it to her with a wink. "To remember me by. And, well, Asmodian feathers are generally pretty, no need for jealousy."

Taken aback by the gesture, Rin slowly takes the plume with her bare hand, brushing his claws accidentally. “You speak as if we won’t be seeing each other in future.”

"Maybe I just needed an excuse to let you have one of my feathers," Aezrel replies with a relaxed grin. "I suspect 'because you like it' would not quite cut it with you." He folds his wings into his back and out of sight before crouching down and picking up her glove, holding it in front of his chest. "You dropped this."

Right on his mark, the ranger blushes again, shyly taking her glove back. “Thank you.” After a moment, she opens her Cube and sets the feather by her scrolls for safekeeping. She’ll tug her glove back on once her hand is free.

Since they are still standing close together, he keeps his voice low, for some reason feeling like any sudden movements or noises will have her bolting for the door. It was an interesting challenge. "Rin?" He would wait until her eyes met his before continuing. "What is the first thing you will do when you do not have to be afraid anymore?"

Emerald meets sapphire, the ranger pondering the question before a smile spreads on her face, lighting it up. “I hadn’t thought that far, but I suppose it will be to rid myself of this dress. As much as I love it, I should think a new identity entails a new wardrobe.”

He blinks once. Then he throws his head back and laughs, the sound exuding pure delight. He grins widely and runs a hand through his hair. "That is an excellent idea."

Her smile grows into a grin upon his reaction. “I am surprised you did not address my attire in your terms of agreement, if you dislike the dress so much.”

He shrugs, his lips still twitching with amusement. "I cannot lie, I despise that dress; but it is your dress and what you wear is your business. Even if it makes my eyes burn."

A somewhat apologetic look. “Would it please you to assist in my new wardrobe, as you clearly disagree with my sense of fashion?” she asks, not actually serious.

He spreads his hands at his sides in mock humility, still smiling. "Well, I am the Daeva of Fashion. I suppose I could take the time from my extremely busy schedule to perform that act of charity."

Picking up on his humor, Rin drops into a formal curtsy, wings splaying out in a grand fashion as she’d yet to dismiss them. “I would be eternally grateful for the wisdom of such a daeva, to dress someone as lowly as myself,” a playful canter to her voice.

"Oh but no, it would be _my_ honor as a humble daeva to have the opportunity of dressing a lady of Elysea," the chanter counters.

“Ah, but a lady of Elysea no longer, given your plans.” The reply said completely innocent, Rin thinking of his advice on how to act more Asmodian.

He blinks for a moment, confused, then the wheels finally turn again and his smile returns. "Quite true, but that does not mean you cannot dress like one."

“Only if you think it appropriate for an Asmodian woman,” Rin counters, smiling up at him and, for their proximity, pretty relaxed. Crimson wings fold behind her, dismissed back to the aether in a burst of vanilla-scented wind.

He inhales when she closes her wings, his hands discreetly slipping into his pockets so she doesn't see them clenching into fists. "In all seriousness though, I could take you shopping."

“I would enjoy that. I have a fair amount of kinah, it would be nice to put it to use,” she informs him, though not detailing the entire bank’s worth she’d brought over from Elysea.

"And here I thought you traveled from Elysea with naught but the clothes on your rather hairless back." He smirks a little; seemed she was full of surprises.

“The clothes on my back, armor, weapons, and a Cube full of kinah and kisks,” Rin details, not seeing any harm in telling him any of that information. As if in afterthought, the ranger takes a small step back, regaining some distance between them.

He laughs. "The essentials then, I see." He considers the idea of going somewhere without his clothes. Nope, never going to happen. "Must have been a hard thing to do."

A sigh and her gaze drops, a sad smile on her pale face. “It was. There were a fair number of items I held attachment to, but I wanted freedom more. The worst was parting with Pont. He’s in a good home now, but it just wouldn’t do to bring a grypho to enemy territory.” She looks at him again, expecting him to understand when it came to that scenario.

He blinks, a slightly confused look coming over his features. "I, uh... I imagine not, yes." He wasn't exactly what you could call a pet person.

Seeing his reaction, Rin figures he actually doesn’t know. “Gryphos are used to alert us to Asmodians,” she informs him. “I suspect my disguise would be at risk if he was squawking at everyone.”

His face lights up with a measure of recognition. "Oh, like my brother's dagg! That sounds like a useful thing to have, if you tend to have unfortunate run-ins with the opposite faction often." He nods to himself. "Personally, I prefer to either kill them or allow myself to get obelisked; no extra mouths to feed."

His response catches her off guard, Rin looking rather surprised and unsure how to go about that turn in conversation.

He pauses, suddenly realizing who he's talking to, and his face goes through a rather comical mix of expressions before settling on a wince. "Oh lords, I do so apologize, I forgot; please forgive me. I meant the aggressive variety of Elyos, not..." Some more inner flailing before he just kind of...facepalms. "I am an idiot."

A somewhat uncomfortable look, masked by another polite expression. “It is to be expected. War is never kind.”

He sighs. "I did not mean to offend. You will find very few Asmodians more tolerant than myself."

“I have no doubt.” She peers back at the table and the forgotten tea before looking at Aezrel again. “I suppose there is no more reason to be standing. You do not think my wings will be an issue?”

"What?" He looks confused again before his eyes clear. "Oh, no, they are lovely and naturally occurring in Asmodae, so if you want to keep them, you may." He shrugs and walks back to the table, leaning against it. "Unless you _want_ black wings."

The ranger follows, clearly thinking as she resumes her seat. “I think I will be pleased regardless. Perhaps, then, you should surprise me,” she decided. “My wings are at your discretion.” The tea was long since cold, but still pleasing.

He waits until she sits before sitting himself, then just kind of drops into his chair. "I already gave you my opinion on the matter." A shrug. "Honestly, if it was not necessary, I would be loathe to change anything at all." He gives her a lopsided grin. "Except for that dress, that is."

“You flatter me,” the courtly response quick to her lips. “And I am well aware,” she quips, a playful glint to her eyes. “My attire will be the first order of business once I no longer need worry about my skin, mane, or claws.”

He holds his hands up and raises his eyes to he ceiling, "Praise Aion and all the Empyrean Lords." He quirks an eyebrow at her. "And I never flatter, I simply tell the truth."

She grins behind her teacup before resuming a courtly smile. “I do believe we have exhausted this matter. Would you like to discuss another topic, or perhaps to resume your reading?”

He smiles at her before leaning back in his chair. "I fear I have run out of reasons to keep you. Do you have a way I can reach you once I have everything set or will you just keep visiting me and hoping?"

She takes a moment to think, brows low as she contemplates the issue at hand. “I no longer have a communication shard. I don’t believe it would work between factions, regardless.” Green eyes focus on him, a perplexed expression. “I do not know how you can reach me.”

He gives her a much toned down, and much more genuine version of his charming smile. "Then I suppose you will just have to reach me."

A nod of her head, the curls bouncing lightly from the gesture. “Perhaps it is a bit forward of me to inquire, but how often would you like for me to visit?”

"Perhaps it is a bit forward of me to reply, but as often as you like," he counters.

Both brows raise to meet her bangs as she gives him a somewhat questionable look. “I daresay we will need a collection of topics else we will do naught but eat cake and drink tea.”

He chuckles. "Why, that seems like my idea of a perfect eternity. But if you really would like topics of conversation..." A shrug. "You can tell me about yourself. I can tell you about myself. We can talk about Asmodae, and how complicated it can be to live in it. There is plenty of conversation in all of those."

She sets the teacup down, idly running a fake claw along the rim. “I have told you all of the pertinent information there is to my person. I would surely bore you with anything more. I would, however, be interested in learning more about yourself.”

He sets his elbows on the chair's arms and laces his fingers together. "Like what?"

She perches her chin lightly against her fingers, making a show of thinking before deciding her question. “How did you and Commander Adiennos become lovers?”

"Long version or short version? Also, why do you want to know?" Not exactly what he had been expecting, but it wasn't like he had a whole lot of chances to tell _that_ story.

A gentle lift of one shoulder, the ranger looking at him with open curiosity. “Whichever version you are willing to impart. I simply ask because I find it curious for a daeva of her rank to take an Asmodian lover.”

"She was not a daeva of her rank when I met her; in fact, she was a daeva of no rank whatsoever, as this was quite some time ago. I was walking in Frost Spirit Valley and she caught me and killed me. A few months later she did it again, but I could see her face that time; I told her she had beautiful eyes." His lips twitch at the memory. "The third time, I kissed her and she killed me again. The fourth time, she kissed me." He lowers his voice to a stage whisper, "No one died that time."

She presses her chin more firmly into her palm, mind working through the details of the story as green eyes appraised him. “You are a rather curious individual, to compliment your enemy during death. Curious, still, to display affection. Were you hoping she would return the gesture, or merely acting on a whim?”

He shrugs with a grin. "What is death when one can live forever? She does have beautiful eyes and I wanted to tell her so; as for the kiss, I just wanted to."

“It is rather fascinating,” she comments idly, “how a whim can shape so much. Had you not done so, you two would never have established as lovers, and thus you and I would never have met.”

He waves his hand negligently. "You will drive yourself mad trying to find those sorts of connections; Jianna and I have been broken up more often than we have been together over the centuries. And, well, we might have met but I probably would not have hunted you down and scared you half to death." A small grin.

She shifts in her seat, clearly remembering the incident. “Perhaps. We shall never know, as it were.”

He seems to be fighting a wicked grin. "Well, I for one am rather happy with how things turned out. As a priest of Fate I tend to take it in stride."

A couple nods of her head. She has nothing to say following that, unsure how to term her own piety to Fate.

He gives her a little self-depreciating smirk. "I imagine, being descended from an Empyrean Lord you are not particularly religious."

“That depends on your definition of religious,” she offers, eyeing the cake again and consequently pushing her plate away, denying herself a second helping. “I already explained to you the irony of my heritage, a caged bird descendant from the Lord of Freedom. To the contrary, I hold fast to the ideals represented by Aion’s chosen twelve, some more easily grasped than others. I shy from Triniel’s mantle, as with Zikel’s, but I believe in Marchutan’s and Yustiel’s without pause. I believe in the interplay between those twelve virtues. Does that make me religious?” she asks him.

He shrugs. "I think it makes you wise. In my way of seeing it, being religious means you believe in the people as well as their ideas; I believe in Marchutan. I think he is a decent person who genuinely cares about Asmodae. Not so sure about the others, which is probably why I cannot go in a temple without getting a case of heartburn."

“I believe, had I sprouted black feathers over white, I would have been a priestess to his temple.” She pauses in thought. “Or priest, if I had been born an Asmodian male.” Rin manages to keep a straight face, watching him for a reaction.

He laughs, clearly amused. "I am sure you would have made an excellent priestess. Or priest, as it were; both have their benefits."

“A compliment, I am sure,” the first notes of a laugh sneaking under the words. “I take it you are selectively religious, then, choosing to pay homage solely to Lord Marchutan?”

He inclines his head. "Yes. I do not see myself in any of the other Lords' ideals." He pauses, thinking for a moment as if deciding whether to proceed or not, then seems to decide in favor. "None defy Fate's decree. If you believe that, a lot of things become easier to accept."

“So you would accept that it was Fate dictating you kiss the woman who killed you?” Rin asks rhetorically.

"No, but I would accept Fate placed us both in that area at that time. I believe Fate only takes you so far; the rest is up to you." He eyes her, curious what her opinion on the matter would be.

A smile and a nod, Rin delighting in his answer. “I am rather fond of that perspective. Perhaps you and I are of a similar mind in more ways than I expected.”

This seems to amuse him. "Well, what _did_ you expect?"

A coy look that breaks into a small, light laugh. “Certainly not cake for breakfast.”

He quirks an eyebrow. "Any suggestions for next time? I would hate to disappoint the lady."

“I am certain whatever you decide will delight me all the same,” the words warm and trusting. “I should allow you to return to your book,” the ranger making to stand again. “Thank you for entertaining this kitter,” she jokes, revisiting his earlier comment. “I rather enjoyed sharing breakfast with you.”

He stands up when she does. "The pleasure was mine. You would be surprised how little visits I get, considering my sparkling personality. Allow me to walk you out."

She waits for him like the proper lady she was trained to be, peering up and smiling once more for him. She will follow him to the door. “That does surprise me. Perhaps, if you wish it, we should make tea time a routine.”

He walks to the door and opens it for her. "I would enjoy that, though please do not feel obligated to visit me just because I did you a favor."

She curtsies for him. “I would never insult your honor, Lord Thoryn.” As if to contrast what she just said, Rin fusses with her skirts and mane, tightening her gloves with a little tug on each before she stepped lightly out into the Pernon air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin surprises Aezrel with a second visit. They discuss various things over cake, among which is Rin's eventual ring for a favor to be named later. In showing each other their wings, Aezrel gifts her one of his feathers.
> 
> The scene after this is missing: Rin meets Aez at the tavern, as well as an emotional woman Zylphie. Zeal is apparently dating both Aezrel and Varault much to the confusion of Rin; Zeal acts out against Rin and Aez when she assumes they are dating. A gunslinger, Duncan Varos, is introduced as he sets off a grenade and sets the Solorious tree on fire as his exit. Aez protects Rin, who questions if the tavern is worth the risk.


	10. Vanilla and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Would I were a true raven and not merely a dove dyeing her feathers black."
> 
> Though she has met another individual in precarious circumstance, Rin views it as a chance to form an honest friendship with Varault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glossary:  
Ettin: a really ugly creature. The closest approximation would be a stout Bigfoot with an overly large mouth.  
Taiga: tiger.  
Solorious: Christmas
> 
> Lore:  
Scouts (rangers and assassins) could morph into Worgs. In the initial release of the game, this was huge because it gave them the ability to cover distances very quickly. The benefit eventually became null and the item was only recently removed.

The crunch of snow was starting to be a pleasing sound again, the ranger stepping lightly as she made the trek from Morheim fortress out to the surrounding mountain. She easily skirted the ettins and the taigas that roamed the territory, though she kept a bow in hand. 

Even from a distance, the ranger would see that the front of the cave appeared sealed off.. what looked like a sheet of ice covered most of the front of it. There would just be a crack, at the one side, about a foot wide, that was unfrozen.

Emerald eyes picked out the entrance to the cave, noticing the ice as she got closer. Rin stopped to inspect the door, noting the crack and debating the next course of action. “Varault?” she called out his name. It would be silly to knock on an ice door, and she was not so familiar or confident in her personal standing to simply enter. Warm from the trek, she adjusts the collar of his coat to let cold air over the back of her neck.

A quiet growl would come from within, though she would likely be able to see the glow of the fire flickering inside. After a moment, his head and most of his torso would be visible through the crack, a very tired and worn look on his face that dissolves into a smile after a long moment. "Little mau.. surprised, I am, to see you here after last night.. here. Give me a moment, yes?"

She smiles warmly at him. “You may have as many as you require,” Rin says, succeeding in suppressing her Elyan accent almost the whole way.

He chuckles a little, and she'll see him lean back against the other wall, pushing hard on the ice and growling a little with the effort. With a grinding noise, it begins to slide, recessing into the wall slowly, until the opening is large enough for them both to slip through. "Come on in."

She does a small dip in gratitude before following lightly inside. She opens her Cube and pulls out a small box, turning and offering it to the assassin with another smile. Inside, he would find vanilla cookies.

He hauls the ice door shut, completely this time, and the room actually becomes fairly cozy after that, though a vent in the roof lets in a little light and keeps it from becoming too warm. He'll turn, bare to the waist.. and smile softly at the box, opening it carefully and then carrying it toward the fire, waving her onward. "Bribery, this is.. The only way to eat cookies like these is with hot cocoa, which I assume was your plan all along, yes?"

Rin’s smile grows to a much more natural expression, green eyes glittering. “Perhaps, or I suspected you would make hot cocoa regardless and I simply wanted to contribute.” She pulls the curls out from under the coat’s collar and moves to sit by the fire, smoothing her skirt as she did so.

He moves the kettle over the fire, sitting down slowly beside her and sighing. Setting the box of cookies between them, and smiling a little half-smile, glancing over at her. "Perhaps.. perhaps indeed. That was very kind of you, little mau, to bring the wolf a treat before you are devoured.”

She turns to look at him seriously, trying to figure out what he meant by that statement.

He snorts quietly, looking at the expression on her face before nudging the kettle over a little. "...It was a joke, little mau. I am still allowed to make those, yes? I am sorry.. I am not very humorous today."

A relieved smile passes over her face. “Forgive me, I did not realize it was a joke.”

He stands as the kettle begins to whistle, hiding his face as he turns around to grab mugs and pour cocoa powder into them. Filling them with the boiling water from the kettle and settling back down, handing one to her. "..There is nothing to forgive.. it was my mistake."

She accepts the mug graciously, sitting with it under her face that the steam could dance against her skin. “Perhaps it best if we move past something so trivial,” Rin suggests lightly.

He looks over at her and tilts his head. "As you wish.. Perhaps you could tell me how you know Aezrel."

She looks up from the mug, a pleasant expression on her face. “Happenchance, I do believe. I am amused that you two are friends, as you’re both aware of my origins. I met you both around the same time, as it were.”

He snorts quietly, staring at her and taking a sip. "Is that so.. I do wonder how he came to find out. My discovery was far more.. dramatic."

Rin’s ears droop slightly in embarrassment. “It was equally dramatic. You saved my life – and I’m eternally grateful for that – but he spared mine. Aezrel and his lover nearly killed me when I came across them. It is amusing that I have found solace in his company now.”

He blinks, narrowing his eyes at her, and turns slightly. "..Aezrel.. and his lover. And.. solace, eh. I see..Do tell."

She realizes he’s unnerved, but the ranger can’t figure out why. “I speak with Aezrel much as I do with you. As a friend,” she clarifies. “I am a social creature, and take comfort in accepting company.”

He is still watching her out of the corner of his eye, taking a sip of his cocoa and doing his absolute best to not growl. "Is that so.. And are you a friend to Jianna bloody sharding Shadowdancer, as well..?"

Surprise flits over the ranger’s features. “So you are aware of his lover… I’ve only spoken to her but that one time. I am aware of whom she is from sieging beside her legion, but it would be brazen of me to claim friendship with the commander.”

He finally lets out a quiet growl, turning towards her. "Of course I'm bloody sharding aware of who she is.. And that is probably for the best." He looks as if he's going to say more, but finally falls silent, taking a sip of cocoa and returning his stare to the fire.

She goes very still when he growls, averting her gaze in submission. “…I am sorry to upset you,” and she leaves it at that, afraid saying more would anger the assassin further.

He looks over, sighing quietly, and puts on a smile, very gently reaching over to squeeze her shoulder. "..You do not have to apologise to me. I am just.. rather unwell today, and I have a particular dislike for that one. You did not know, think nothing of it."

Emeralds moving to meet gold, she studies him. She neither flinches from or leans into the touch. “And Lord Thoryn? Are you upset by my keeping company with him?” she asks carefully.

He shrugs a little, dropping his hand and returning it to his mug. "Who am I to tell you who to be friends with? I am.. glad, you are able to find companionship with him." He'll fall silent after a long moment, gaze falling as he stares into the flames.

She watches his body language, sipping at her mug briefly but green eyes ever watchful. “You do not like him,” she says gently, more an observation than a question.

He glances over at her for a moment before shrugging slightly. "We get along well enough, some times. But I am a bitter fool, and well do I know it. That would be why I live in a cave, far away from anyone I can bother."

She nods, content with that answer. Friends, but not friends. Not enemies. “I was surprised to see you in Pandaemonium. Do you visit the capitol often?” Rin shifts topics.

He shrugs a little. "Only when I need something.. I was actually there on business. I was quite surprised to see you in the bar... A pleasant surprise, for a change."

She nods, the curls swaying and bouncing on her shoulders. “A surprise, indeed. I am trying to improve my accent, and I thought spending time somewhere pedestrian would be a good avenue.” Her ears flick as she remembers the chaos after Varault left. “What business would summon you from Morheim?” she asks, taking another sip of cocoa and helping herself to a cookie.

He swirls his cocoa around, rolling powerful shoulders slightly and brushing his own hair back before he smiles. "I had to speak to an old friend of mine. He was there, last night, though I do not know if you saw him. In the back, with the black coat and the hat."

“Ah,” and memory flits to the man she’d met. “I might have been introduced to your friend, then. A man by such a description did come speak with Lord Thoryn after you took your leave.” She puts on her courtly face, a polite smile on her lips.

He grins a little, laying back against the furs and snatching a cookie. "That would be Duncan, then. You were introduced to him? As he was leaving? You have my deepest apologies. What was it this time?"

The smile falters, Rin looking at first surprised and then displeased. “I did not know for certain he was the cause, but your words suggest this is a standard with him.” She stares intently into her hot cocoa, curls fallen forward. “I nearly obelisked from panic.”

He starts laughing, chuckling and setting his hot cocoa down so he does not spill it. Munching the cookie for a moment, and shaking his head. "It was not personal; he does that every so often, mostly when Aezrel or someone else needs a bit of livening up. He always pays for any damages, and is usually free with his coin and tips otherwise, so Malfaisante and Jeckrow usually tolerate his antics. Barely. Was it that bad, little mau?"

Glancing up at him through her bangs, she’s unsure how to react. “There were fireworks, loud noises, and the Solorious tree caught on fire. I believe I only survived the episode because Lord Thoryn pulled me to safety.” She picks her head up and looks at Varault seriously. “I do not wish to meet Duncan again.”

He chuckles softly, looking over at her and bowing his head. "I will be sure to let him know.. though a Hawk will hunt as he pleases, no? I've never known one to eat mau, but you can never be too sure. And.. he's not nearly as bad as he seems."

The ranger doesn’t look any more comfortable. “Varault… I have met your friend before, I believe, though memory tells me he was a ranger. My legion fought against his many times. I do not think it wise to put the hawk with the mau. A hawk will kill whatever it deems prey, and I am certainly that.”

He blinks, looking suprised. "Did they, now? What was the name of your legion, then? And I think you certainly would be suprised.. so does a wolf, and you're not dead yet."

She looks at him, wondering now if he was also a former opponent. “The Sun’s Envoy,” she names Salems’ legion with little affection in her voice. “And I’ve yet to understand why I meet the sole worg who would rather speak with his food. Mayhaps you are simply toying with me until you are hungry,” she revisits the old joke, though it does still unnerve her.

His eyes narrow. "Sun's Envoy.. Were you in the battle for the Wings of Siel?" He shrugs at this, grinning wolfishly at her. "Do not tempt me to take a bite just to see how you taste, little mau."

“That was a long time ago,” and she pushes the curls behind her ears with one hand, the other still cradling the mug. “I apologize for any arrows I may have sent your way.”

He snorts quietly, tilting his head. "And I apologise if I ran you or any of your friends through. I had just earned my rank and decided to prove myself a bit."

“If it was your blade which struck me, then you have a clean strike,” she half-jokes, reaching for another cookie. “Fate has a curious sense of humor if you and I first met in battle.”

He smirks a little, looking over at her. "I think I would remember it, if we had. It is rare to find a dove amongst the pigeons, yes?" He chuckles quietly, taking a sip from his mostly empty and now quite-cool cocoa.

She blushes though the makeup hides the color change. “Would I were a true raven and not merely a dove dying her feathers black.”

He snorts quietly, leaning back on his elbows and turning his head to look at her. "Then, you would not be nearly as interesting.. or as tasty, I would assume." A small grin, and a wink, as if he can sense her blush.

Her blush would intensify, posture alone telling of that. “I think I would be just as interesting. The lady you were speaking with at the tavern is no less interesting than myself,” Rin says, thinking back to Zylphie and her strong emotions.

He frowns deeply, looking at her for a moment and then sitting back up. "That lady I was speaking to at the tavern sometimes lets her emotions run away and cause her to talk before her thoughts start trickling down."

Green eyes settle on him, filled with interest. “Who is she?”

He sighs quietly, looking back at her. "A woman I love. Apparently, I was not enough for her, as she insists that she loves me but also loves Aezrel as well, and cannot choose between the two of us. Which is why I see her roughly once every couple of weeks, while she's off gallivanting about with him or god knows who else. And she cannot see why that would bother me." From his tone, it is apparent that this is a recent and bitter argument.

Rin presses her lips together, withholding a comment that would clearly upset him. “I am sorry she treats you this way.”

He shrugs a little, watching her for a moment. "It is of no matter.. I am used to sitting in a cave alone, you see. The occasional argument and shouting match is just to liven things up." He'll sigh, pushing his cup away and crossing his arms over drawn-up knees, hunched over and staring at the fire once more.

A tilt of her head, the curls falling in a curtain. Her heart goes out to him, sorry that Zylphie has hurt him so. The ranger is confused about how the girl could be courting both of them, moreso getting so upset at the idea of Rin and Aezrel. She would have to ask the chanter why he was courting the girl if he was also with the commander. “How would you prefer to fill your time?” she asks innocently.

He looks up at her then, smiling a tiny smile. "Perhaps I should spend time hunting Mau, instead of sitting here. I hear they are particularly tasty if you freeze them and let them unthaw again."

“Talking with mau is pleasing, too, by my understanding,” she plays the game, pouting at him. “Perhaps the worg simply needs to stretch his legs.”

He arches a brow at her, stretching out languidly on the furs. Musculature rippling as he does so, yawning, and then smirks. "Talking with Mau has been rather pleasant, indeed. And how exactly would you recommend the Worg do so?"

“By being a worg,” she suggests, setting down her mug and opening her Cube, clawed gloves pulling from it a tiny, gold sphere.

Var looks at it for a moment, and gives her his flattest, most deadpan stare, trying not to smile. "If you are about to suggest a game of fetch, I am going to pin you to the ground and eat you, i swear on the bloody broken tower."

She laughs, if a bit uncomfortably. “Only if you wish to throw the ball. I only have so many of these left, but I should like to use them in your company.” She puts the sphere in her mouth, the ranger morphing into a red worg with green eyes. She sits down on her haunches and looks at him.

He blinks at her, quite surprised, and then smiles, slipping something out of his pocket and crushing it. In moments, he is a larger White worg, padding softly over to her and staring at her.

She sits properly, looking up at the larger worg. “I follow your lead.”

He snorts quietly, leaning in and sniffing at her experimentally. He'll pad over to the door, slipping through the crack easily and calling back. "Best keep up. It would be a shame for you to get lost."

Her ears fold down in submission when he stands over her. As he goes to the door, she stands up and pads silently after him. The cold air bites at her muzzle but the rest of her is well insulated, even in an Elyan worg form.

He starts running as she catches up, dashing over the snow and branches. After a moment, he'll run out onto one of the ice bridges, leaping over most of it and skidding to safety on the other side. Letting loose a howl of glee as he lands.

Rin manages to keep a couple lengths behind him, unused to the snow this way. She manages the branches nimbly, but the ice bridge poses a problem, the ranger-worg slipping as she got there, sliding forward as she hit the brakes, front legs wide and ears and tail down as she manages to stop. Resuming normal dog posture, she pads tentatively off the remaining length of the bridge, hot air pluming from a red muzzle.

He turns as she skids to a stop, chuckling as best as he can. Grinning at her a little as she shakily comes down. "Are you going to be alright, little Mau? Did I scare you?"

She shakes in the canine way, fur going every which direction. “I will be fine. I simply need to learn how to handle the snow like this.” She lifts her muzzle, looking at him expectantly. “You do not scare me, not like this. You are much happier now.”

His ears go back slightly as he snarls, padding forward and showing teeth. "....I do not scare you, eh? Is that so.."

Her ears flatten somewhat, but Rin resists cowering in front of him, trying to be less like prey.

He leans in close, snarling softly in her ear, close enough now he could launch himself at her throat without warning. "Are you entirely sure of that..?"

She won’t lie to him and pretend she’s not scared, but she doesn’t want to admit it, either, the ranger choosing the middle ground of staying perfectly still and silent.

He snorts quietly, and then, with his teeth inches from her throat, he growls once more.. and noses at her softly, chuckling for a little as he turns away. "Come come, little mau. I must run you a bit more before I eat you."

Her posture picks up when he walks away, the ranger sighing in relief. Her ears drop again with the eating comment. “I am beginning to wonder if the rumors of Asmodians eating the flesh of their enemies hold any truth.”

He glances back as he starts walking away, grinning a wolfy grin. "Only the pretty, tasty rangers." He'll take off running, dashing through the snowdrifts again, clearing a path for her.

She huffs out a sigh, taking off after him. These tasty rangers comments were getting old. “Perhaps rangers would prefer not to be eaten at all,” she calls up to him, though with the pace he’s set, he might not hear her.

"Of course a mau would not want to be eaten! That's what makes them so delicious!" He laughs, appearing suddenly out of the billowing snow to one side of her to tackle her, grinning widely.

His speech gives him away, the ranger instinctively jumping back, aided by a burst of vanilla-scented aether. She lands on the defensive, body low to the ground as she watches for his next move, ears perked.

He narrows his eyes, crouching a little and swishing his tail as he watches her. Darting slightly to the side, and then leaping around her, nipping lightly at her as he zips past.

She drops low to the ground, a small yip as he grazes her. Rin darts forward to regain some distance.

He laughs loudly, chasing after her with a grin. "Now that's more like it!"

Sensing the new game doesn’t make Rin feel any better, but she doesn’t give it much thought. Adrenaline mixes with a speed spell and she makes all haste for higher ground. One snowbank catches her by surprise, the red worg plunging up to her shoulders before scrambling out of it, snow plastered to her fur.

He nearly catches her then, nipping at her tail and missing it, chuckling and trying to run up on her right side, driving her to the left. "Careful~"

She veers off to the left, originally to evade him but figuring out he’s herding her. Rin’s mind begins to weigh whether or not he’s herding her towards loss or to avoid treacherous landscape. She’s panting as she runs, out of practice for long exertions.

He lets out a snarl all of a sudden, and shoves into her, pushing her sharply to the left and yelling out. "Turn! Turn!"

She yelps, digging in her claws for traction as she follows his lead, running parallel to the cliff now.

He skids slightly as he pushes her, his speed burst to try and push her away leaving him unable to turn entirely. He'll scrabble for grip right at the very edge, trying to push himself sideways to fall away from the open air on the hardpacked ice. Falling suddenly, and skidding a bit closer to her, letting out a yelp of pain.

The yelp catches her attention, Rin slowing down and circling back, breathing hard clouds of hot air. “Varault?” she calls his name, picking up her head as she catches her breath.

He slowly attempts to get back up, wincing and immediately taking weight off his left paw. Panting hard.. there is a trickle of crimson running down his shoulder, where he hit. "...Sharding.. fuck me right to hell. I..didn't think we were this close to the cliff.."

She pads back over to him, brows pinched inward in the canine expression of concern. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know there was one,” and her ears drop in remorse.

He limps along, growling a little at himself, and gently noses her as he passes. "Come on.. let's get back. It's not your fault... I got carried away and misled you. The fault is mine. I am just.. glad you are not hurt."

“Perhaps you should rest first?” she suggests, following beside him with concern.

He continues limping, stolidly, heading for the cave. "I will be fine.. I want to make it back inside. Resting out here can be death. As you well know."

Green eyes cast about the landscape, the ranger completely lost about which way they had come from. “Then perhaps I should carry you that you needn’t strain yourself?” Rin suggests, wondering if she could manage to do so for a long trek.

He snorts very loudly, looking back at her with an eyeroll and limping onward to the north. "It's not that far. Just.. stay on my left side, just in case. Aye?"

Obediently, Rin moves to walk on his left, ears rotating towards any singular noise other than the crunch of snow under paw.

He sighs quietly as the cave comes into view, loping just a little faster up into it and squeezing through the crack. He'll collapse onto the furs, panting, and in moments regular Var will be sitting there, clutching his shoulder and wincing. "Shards damn it all.."

She slips easily through the crack after him, shaking out red fur before resuming her normal form. Hesitantly, she takes a step towards him. “I am no cleric, but…may I?”

He frowns a little, but nods her over, shrugging out of his coat to sit barechested beside her once more. "Go ahead.. I welcome the help."

She nods, curls falling forward even as she tucks them back. Stepping forward, she kneels beside him and removes her gloves and sets them down. She’ll gently touch his shoulder, examining the injury with utmost care.

He flinches as she does, looking over at his shoulder. There is a large shard of ice stuck a bit into it, and it's still bleeding slightly. (He probably has a little muscle damage, but it's mostly just the shard. It's in deep, but it snapped off so it's barely above the skin.

Intent on the task at hand, Rin pays no mind to their proximity. “I apologize if I hurt you,” her voice soft as rounded fingertips pinch at the end of the shard, attempting to draw it out of the muscle.

He shudders softly, twitching as she starts pulling it out, and trying to hold still. "...Is fine.. get it out.."

Digging into the ice with her nails, she manages to pull it out enough to reposition her fingers for better purchase, tugging at it again until the shard finally slid free. The resulting gap in flesh began to fill with blood, the ranger gently pressing on the edges of the wound to encourage the event. “Do you have spare cloth that I might use?” she asks in her usual lilt, forgetting her accent for a time.

He groans slightly, flinching as she presses. "...In the cabinet on the wall.. near the mirror.. medical supplies.. "

Rin sets down the shard, standing up and wiping her hands on her skirt while she walks to the cabinet. Pulling it open, she finds the bandages easily enough. The other items in the cabinet confuse her, the ranger unfamiliar with Asmodian medicines. Bandages in hand, Rin also takes the kettle and sets that down near him before heading back to the door. The woman crouches, taking a handful of snow and packing it gently into a ball.

He watches her work, frowning slightly and gritting his teeth as every slight twitch sends a spasm through his arm. As she walks back over, he gestures toward the cabinet, scratching two markings into the snow with his free hand. "...First.. blue jar. First aid cream, antibiotic. Second.. white jar. Coagulant."

She stops where she is, frowning. “I don’t know those words,” she confesses. “Do you know them in Elyan, or Atreian?”

He would sigh quietly, and smile, repeating himself in Atreian. "The first is an antibiotic, to stop infection. The second is a coagulant, to stop bleeding."

She smiles at hearing the old tongue, standing as she wrapped the snowball in some bandage material. Setting the makeshift icepack down by the kettle, Rin goes to the cabinet again to retrieve the two jars. The ranger returned to his side, sitting down and picking up the kettle, using the cool water to flush out the wound. Following that, she pressed some bandage material, blotting it dry enough to put some of the powder from the white jar. When the wound was mostly staunched, Rin took up the blue jar and put the cream into the gap. The ranger is very intent during the entire process, she pays no heed to the blood on her hands. Taking a stretch of bandages, she begins to wrap his shoulder, only now recognizing how familiar she is acting towards him and blushing. Either through the exertion or from snow brushing her face, her makeup has come away during the worg run, the ranger’s blush prominent now.

He shudders in pain, flinching as she digs into his wound. He'll start shaking slightly, as she wraps his shoulder, glancing over and watching her work. His eyes will shift up to meet hers, and he'll smile a little, tilting his head. "Quickly, you have run today.. your face is quite flushed."

Rin stops, glancing at him in surprise. “Oh,” and it dawns on her, fingers touching her face. “The makeup is gone.” Quietly, she goes back to wrapping his shoulder, tucking the end of the bandage snug that it wouldn’t unravel easily, but that he could undo it single-handed. She took up the wrapped snowball, holding the makeshift icepack to the site of injury. “You should still seek a cleric, lest it scar.”

He shrugs a little, watching her work, and clearly studying her face for a moment, the hint of a smile on his face. "...It is.. but it is not bad. Thank you, little mau.. I owe you for this."

“You owe me nothing,” and Rin shakes her head. She stands up and heads back to the entrance for snow, using it to cleanse her hands. Wiping them on her skirt, she goes to sit across from him. “You saved my life, and have offered me companionship despite my worst fears.”

He holds out his hand to her, a gesture of peace, and smiles a little, a shiver running through him at the cool breeze. "...And yet still I will do my best to make it up to you. Because you may well have done both, the same."

She averts her gaze demurely, tucking a curl behind one ear. “I am disinclined to believe such a minor injury to be life threatening.”

He chuckles a little. "It might have been if I’d lost my arm, for sure. So I thank you.. It's getting dark out anyway. I am glad we made it back."

Green eyes glance up, considering. “Are you also unwilling to obelisk?” she asks, wondering what reasons would prevent him from saving his arm in light of serious injury.

He frowns slightly. "..I would then have to explain to the soul healer how I lost my arm. And.. I do not trust them. They are too close to the Court, and I am too close to secrets the Court would dearly like to have."

“I understand,” she said, pressing the matter no further.

He chuckles slightly, tilting his head. "Do you? One of them is the continued existance and lifestyle of the man who so terrified you at the bar."

She meets his gaze firmly. “I understand the need to hide from your own kin. Your secrets are your own, and I shall not ask after them. With respect to Duncan, that secret is at his discretion, though I should hope never to speak with him long enough to learn of it.” There is no animosity in her voice, but a fragile hope.

He chuckles quietly, glancing at her and smiling. "Funnily enough.. he was supposed to visit me, one of these days. He could even be on his way now."

A carefully neutral mask settles over her face, eyes guarded. The ranger stands, smoothing her skirt, putting on a polite smile for the assassin. “I thank you for today. As sad as I am that you came to harm, I did very much enjoy the snows,” and Rin curtsies for him.

His smile fades a tiny bit as he notices her expression change, and he bows his head. "..You are.. welcome to stay, if you do not wish to make the journey back tonight." He'll look away slightly, and continue. "..I thank you as well.. it was.. fun? Even with the hurt."

“I thank you for the offer,” and Rin drops the façade upon seeing his own face fall. “I have been careful to learn the streets in the light that I might find my way in the dark. Pernon poses little danger to me now.” From her Cube, the ranger pulls out a little jar, opening it and reapplying the disguising makeup to her skin.

He nods just a little, watching her for a moment to ensure she covered all of her skin. He seems saddened, but not suprised. "..I am sorry, if I made you unhappy with my fall. You have my thanks, little mau.. I hope the shadows guide you safely."

Rubbing at her face a bit more to be sure she covered each spot, she puts the jar away and tugs her clawed gloves back on. “I simply ask that you do not fall the next time,” and she offered him a small, warm smile. “May the shadows guide us both, Varault.”

He'll chuckle softly, leaning back against the furs, and watch her. "..I will do my best. Safe hunting, little mau." He smiles back suddenly, chuckling to himself.

She blinks, unsure what is so funny. Rin’s smile spreads just a bit as her reply, withdrawing a Pernon scroll and casting the gate and stepping lightly through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rin visits Varault again. She learns that both he and Aezrel are seeing the same woman, Zylphie, though Rin is unfamiliar with the concept of dating around. She also recounts meeting Var's friend, Duncan. They learn it was entirely possible they met before in a skirmish between their two legions. In trying to cheer Var up, they transform into worgs and go for a run in the snow, though Var gets hurt in protecting her from a cliff. Rin tends to the wound before she leaves.


	11. Atreian Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin goes to enjoy tea and conversation with Aezrel again, learning that his brother has been captured by the Elyos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Location: Pernon
> 
> Glossary:  
Karnif: A large feline, native to Asmodae  
Atreian: The language that was before the Cataclysm split the world in half and the two races diverged.  
Porgus: A pig  
Shard: A communication device.  
The Hawk: Deedname for Duncan Varos, a daeva with a love of throwing grenades

Steven would open the door, his usual scowl abating into a mildly pleasant expression upon seeing who it was. “Miss, wonderful to see you again. I fear he might not be available at the moment but I can check if you wish.”

Rinwilya offers Steven a small curtsy and smile. “A pleasure to see you, as well. It is no trouble if Lord Thoryn is unavailable,” though her smile deflates fractionally. “Perhaps, if you would be so kind as to check for me?” she asks, hesitant.

The normally acidic butler gives her a gracious nod. “Just one moment, miss,” before walking over to the bedroom. She would be able to hear voices having a brief conversation before the butler returns with an empty bottle of rum in hand and motions her inside. “Please come in, miss. He just needs to get ready and he will see you in a moment. I will set the kettle on the fire.” The disapproval in the man’s voice is very clearly directed at his master.

She frowns lightly, green eyes spying the empty bottle. “If now is a poor time, I can always return another day.” She makes no move to come inside.

The butler shakes his head. “He said it would be fine, and honestly? It takes more than a few of these to even make a dent, and this was just the first.” Steven holds up the bottle with a resigned sigh. “But if you do not wish to see him, I can let him know.”

“I wish to see Lord Thoryn, but I would not impose my company,” Rin replies smoothly.

Aezrel would emerge from the bedroom still putting on a deep blue coat, pausing when he sees Steven at the door with the bottle. “Were you not supposed to be in the kitchen?”

Seeing the chanter, Rin curtsies again. “I apologize on his behalf. I detained him.”

The butler snorts something unflattering but makes his way to the kitchen, not before holding his hand out for the box. “I can take those to serve with the tea if you like, miss.” The chanter would incline his head to her. “Then I suppose I will have to accept. Please, come in.”

Smiling, Rin steps inside and offers the box to Steven. Standing like the creature of court she is, the lady looks to Aez expectantly, waiting for direction.

The chanter looks a bit tired but still perfectly polite as he directs her toward the seating area. Three plush red couches surrounded a low table and faced a fireplace. “I apologize, I was not expecting visitors. Which, of course, does not mean I am not glad to see you.” He waits for her to sit before taking a seat himself.

She moves easily to sit on the couch, adjusting the skirt of her simple black dress and fake make as she did so.

He drops into the adjacent chair with marginally less grace than usual, running a hand through black hair. “So, how have you been?”

She smiles at him, the stressed behavior not lost on her. “I have been well, braving the world one day at a time. How have you fared?” she asks gently.

“Less well,” Aezrel admits, “but I will be better soon. We got news regarding my brother’s predicament and a rescue team is being put together. Not a second too soon. I fear for all the trees in Pernon.”

Her smile falls away, the ranger looking at him thoughtfully. “I do not follow regarding the trees but it pleases me that you have information regarding your brother. I pray that the team is successful that you may rest easier.”

He gives her a small smile and a shrug. “My sister has a bit of a temper.” He gestures with his hands, “Thunderstorms, mysteriously localized lightning, you know how it is.” The grin disappears and a dark look passes over his face. “Oh, it will be successful. We will burn Theobomos to the ground if we have to.”

Hearing Theobomos mentioned surprises her, the ranger making no effort to hide said surprise. “I was unaware you had a sister, as well,” Rin comments softly for want of something to say rather than it being a focal point.

He shrugs and clarifies, “My brother’s girlfriend.” As Steven arrives with tea and a plate of cookies, his attention gets diverted to the coffee table. “You came prepared, I see,” Aez says with a wry grin.

A demure smile as she murmurs a soft thank you to Steven. “I find it only fair, as you have provided the tea.” Her gloved hands reach to take one teacup and saucer, then pluck a cookie. “You call his girlfriend your sister but she is not his wife?”

Aezrel does the same then gives her a shrug. “I like her, and if I decide to wait for them to get married before calling her sister I think I might actually start showing my age.” He gives a shudder of mock horror.

A tilt of her head as Rin processed that, smiling at the joke. “T’would be a terrible thing to show ones age, especially with how long daevas live for.” She sips her tea, smiling pleasantly at the flavor.

He chuckles, his spirits seemingly lifted some as he leans back in his chair and balances the cup and saucer on his knee. “Indeed, I would probably fade into dust.”

“And then who would I meet with for tea?” she asks lightly, nibbling a vanilla cookie.

He outright laughs, taking a sip from the tea. “Because priorities, right?”

“But of course,” she smiles as she goes to sip her tea again. “You have a pleasant laugh,” Rin comments.

The chanter grins widely, showing fangs. “I thought everything about me was pleasant.”

A bob of her head, a curl falling in front of her face. Rin set the teacup to the saucer to free up a hand to deal with the traitorous lock. “Short of running for fear of discovery,” Rin amends his statement. “Aside from that, you have been quite pleasant.”

The blue in his eyes darkens slightly. “Well, that was pleasant for me,” he purrs.

The purr catches her by surprise, Rin’s smile faltering as green eyes flicked up to his face before she focused on the safer target of her tea. “A Daeva of the Hunt, then?” she asks to fill in the conversation.

“Sometimes,” Aez replies, his voice back to its usual pleasant baritone as he sips his tea. “With prey worth chasing.”

Were it not for her makeup, the blush would be evident. “Or when one’s lover is at risk, as you feared the commander was with me.”

He inclines his head in acknowledgement. “Though had you been an Asmodian, I am not sure what I would have done. Vanishment is a complicated affair.”

She puts on a smile for him though it’s clear she’s uneasy at the topic. “Fortune smiles upon me, no doubt, that my feathers are white.”

He takes a cookie and nibbles on it before inclining his head. “Probably not something you feel often while in Asmodae, I wager. I apologize, though, exhaustion is clearly making me neglect my manners.”

“Nothing to apologize for. I understand that these are difficult times for you,” she concedes. “Exchanging pleasantries with an Elyos hardly takes precedence.”

Aezrel sighs. “I just want to forget all about everything, all the problems, all the people, all the…I do not even know what I’m talking about. I think I have gotten too comfortable with my life in the past few hundred years.” He talks about centuries like a Human would talk about a few days, as if time has no consequence whatsoever.

Green eyes consider him, the lady sipping her tea quietly before replacing it lightly on its saucer. “Then perhaps I may serve as a distraction, at least for a short while. What would you care to discuss today?”

He looks at her, his eyes clouded with confusion for a second before he shakes his head as if to clear it. _Distraction?_ “Uh…Oh. Varault. How is it you two know each other?”

Surprise flits over her face at the mention of the assassin. “We met several times,” and Rin prepares to share the story at length if just to pull Aezrel from his troubles for a little while. “The first, he put a dagger to my throat for being on his lands. He did not let me see his face, only naming himself the White Worg of Morheim before permitting me to go. He later found me in Pandaemonium and took to passing notes that I would not recognize his speech. I think he was attempting to be kind, but I upset him. Varault parted with a veiled threat. It was directly after that meeting that I went to Beluslan. I was so worried over his intent that I wandered near the path, spying you and the commander.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “That sounds like quite the tale of adventure, and quite typical of that melodramatic mutt.”

She bobs her head, though not truly in agreement. “I was equally distressed after our meeting,” and the way she stresses _our_ would imply the chase in Beluslan. “I ignored your advice,” Rin admitted. “The snows were stronger than me the next day. Were it not for Varault, I would be dead or in Elysea now. He found me when I could not find myself, and saw me warm by his fire. That I was an Elyos did not faze him, as I feared.”

“Because of…” He makes a gestures around his neck, trying to illustrate the locket with the picture of the Elyos.

Rin nods, smiling as she tucks her curls back again. “He shared the locket with me, that I would not be afraid of him.”

Aezrel leans back again, briefly picking up the tea so he can cross his ankle over his knee. “Did it work?” He sips the beverage, curious.

A short, nervous laugh escapes her. “I daresay it did, though I was rather panicked over wearing naught but small clothes and a foreign coat.”

The cup pauses midair as he arches an eyebrow. “Excuse me, what?”

Even with the makeup, he could probably guess how hard she was blushing. She couldn’t even meet his gaze though she tried. Rin can’t bring herself to explain right away.

He opens his mouth. Closes it. Opens it again, sips the tea and decides to wait for further explanation. What was it with that bastard and women?

She tucks at the curls again even though they’re behaving. “When I was near to death with cold…Varault saw to warming me. That’s…how he is aware of my origins,” she finishes quietly.

“He saw to…warming you. Without your clothes,” he said slowly.

A couple notes of a nervous laugh fill the space between them before she nods once. “I imagine they were riddled with ice…”

“Right. I imagine his were, too?” he jokes, taking a cookie from the plate.

She makes a show of thinking before her ears droop. “I do not recall him wearing clothes, so I suspect so.” He at least had been bare chested.

He opens his mouth again. Closes it. Finishes the cookie. “So he warmed you, with his body, without clothes, by a fire?” He sounds mildly amused now.

She nods, chancing a glance at him. “He also provided me with hot cocoa.”

Aezrel glances down at his tea. “Well, sounds like a hard act to follow.” But he would manage.

Rin returns her focus to her teacup. “So…that is how I know Varault. I left in a rather…unkind way, and went back to apologize some time later.”

“I see,” he says with a nod, eating another cookie.

Green eyes slide over to the cookies, debating before she went to refill her tea instead. “I just visited with him, actually.”

“Oh? How did that go?”

A tilt of her head as she set the kettle down. “It varied. He was upset before I arrived. Varault made several remarks about eating me,” and she scowled, well aware in retrospect at the jokes.

Aezrel just stress-eats another cookie. That damn worg. “Well, I am…glad you enjoyed yourself?”

She makes a show of thinking that over then nods, the curls bouncing from the action. “I did, after I understood he meant no harm. I was unsure for a time if he meant to truly hunt me, or if the chase was in jest.”

He snorts. “I believe if he wanted to eat you, darling, that would not be how he went about it,” he drawls, finally understanding she had meant literal hunting.

Emerald eyes blink at him, unsure how to reply.

He quirks an eyebrow over the rim of his cup. “Yes?”

“How would he have gone about it?” she asks simply.

He leisurely continues sipping his tea, sapphire eyes gleaming dangerously. “Maybe one day you will find out.”

She looks rather uncertain what to do with said answer. “I hope that day is far away.”

“Patience is the virtue of a daeva,” he replies, amused.

“Forgive me, Lord Thoryn, but I do not believe we are talking about the same thing?” Rin asks, sipping at her tea.

He nods sagely. “We probably are not. Forgive the ramblings of an old man,” he grins at her.

A small sigh escapes the ranger, sensing the door closed to whatever he was talking about. “In speaking with Varault, I understand you two are not the closest of friends. He was guarded upon asking if I was on terms with the commander.”

He refills his tea and gives her a small shrug. “Varault and I have a delicate relationship. Because of our mutual relations, we have been forced, so to speak, to be around each other, and that in itself helped begin what I thought was a basis of friendship.” He pauses to take a sip. “However, he seems to be hellbent on blaming Jianna for things that she both did and did not do, and blame me for the sole reason of my association with her. I do not take this lightly.”

Rin nods in understanding. “Would you rather stop discussing Varault?” she asks, unsure if this conversation is actually upsetting the chanter.

“I do not mind. As I said, he is the one deliberately choosing to antagonize me over something I have no control about. What fault is it of mine that Elyos and Asmodians are at war and, being a prominent military figure, she killed a bunch of his friends in battle? What do I have to do with her allegedly slaughtering his lover, which I do not believe for a single second, by the way? I am not the one waving judgment around like a flag here,” Aez shrugs, going back to his tea.

She listens, taking that information in. The ranger sits quietly, nibbling a cookie and taking another sip of tea. “I do not believe Commander Adiennos would do so, either. For what I know of her, to kill an Elyos for loving an Asmodian would be…” and she fails to think of the word in Asmoth, switching to Elyan for, “hypocritical.”

He supplies the Asmodian word with a wry grin. “To put it mildly, yes. And Jianna…she is not like that, as a person. She would not kill, let alone Vanish kin, without a very serious crime being committed. She is a warrior, not a murderer.”

Another nod in silent agreement. “Varault seemed rather calm knowing we had likely met in combat.” Green eyes move to his face, the ranger pushing back a curl. “My legion and his legion locked to the hilt many times. It is entirely possible I have taken aim at him, or that he has slid a dagger between my ribs, though he claims he would remember such an event.”

This manages to bring a hint of crimson to normally mellow eyes. “That hypocritical mongrel.”

“Hypocritical how?” Rin asks, managing the new word decently enough.

“Well, regardless of how many of your arrows may or may not have found his heart, or that of his comrades, he does not appear to be holding you accountable, does he?” Aez says somewhat curtly.

“No,” she concurs, “but of the two of us, I have killed far fewer Asmodians than has the commander. The likelihood her victims Vanished is far greater.”

“Like she always says, it is a war. People die. If she had not killed them, they would have killed her. I, for one, am glad she turned out to be better at her job than Varault’s friends,” he says matter-of-factly. “I am sure I Vanished my fair share of Elyos, and you will forgive me when I say, they do not weigh on my conscience.”

She looks at him with clear eyes. “There is nothing to forgive. It is as you say. This is war. I would, however, feel guilty if I were to learn the life behind a soul I had Vanished. Ignorance is bliss, that I doubt I shall ever learn such a thing.”

He shrugs. “Time has a way of generating an indifference to such things. People are just a speck of dirt in the landscape of time. Most of them, anyway,” he shrugs again.

“An indifference I suspect from more than mere time. Perhaps it is a method to cope with what soldiers must do.”

He gives her his laziest, most idle grin. “Do I look very soldierly to you?”

She returns the smile, tilting her head somewhat. “I believe we previously discussed masks and those that wear them. Perhaps you would wear a soldier’s mask, or are truly such underneath and I none the wiser.”

He snorts. “I think you may or may not be giving my personality more depth than it really deserves. I am a very simple man.”

“I have found that simplicity is its own reward,” and the ranger moves to refill her tea, holding the kettle aloft if he would also care for more tea. “Those who keep more complex lives do not seem entirely happy, when the mask falls away.”

He makes a noncommittal sound, extends his cup for a refill, and swiftly changes the subject. “How is people watching going?”

Rin fills his cup then sets the kettle down lightly on the table, gloved hands picking up her own cup and saucer again. “It goes well. I was hesitant to visit the Apelbine again, though this most recent venture was more enjoyable.”

He leans back and crosses his ankle over the knee. “Do tell. I was unable to attend due to tangling with karniffs.”

A questioning look fills her green eyes. “No simple man speaks so casually of tangling with karniffs.”

“This particular karnif is somewhat domesticated, but her owner has been away. Makes her antsy,” he explains calmly, sipping his tea and looking the perfect gentleman.

It occurs to her that it’s not actually a karnif. Rin puts the pieces together with some effort. “Your sister, then?” she asks.

Aezrel grins, half amused and half self-conscious. “I clearly need subtler metaphors.”

“You did make mention that your brother is away. I would be antsy, as well, in her position.”

He eyes her curiously. “You have a boyfriend?”

“Oh, no,” she replies quickly, “I do not.” Her face falls, the lady taken to examining her saucer. “I have kept to myself in silent protest of Sanctum’s design. The man I would have happily been with Vanished some time ago.”

“Oh. My condolences for your loss; war casualty?” he inquires, picking up the plate with the cookies and holding it toward her.

She puts on a small smile as she accepts another cookie. “As I understand it.”

He eyes her silently at the reply but decides to make no comment. “So you just spurned all suitors ever since as a form of protest?” He sounds immensely amused by this.

“Not all,” the lady concedes, ear drooping at the idea of being so callous. “I do so enjoy dancing and traveling, but in the end it always felt they were tied by the same strings as I was, moving as directed. They were all false,” Rin said simply.

“I find it amusing that in the same situation, I did the exact opposite thing.” He grins, thinking about his terror of the Vanahal reputation.

“You are more confident. I am certain that the ladies swooned per your wishes,” Rin half-jokes.

He shrugs. “They did. Until the fathers, brothers, husbands, guardians and otherwise male relatives finally realized trying to fling them at me was a very poor strategy.”

“And why is that?” Rin asks, unsure what he could mean.

He calmly sips his tea. “Because I would let them.”

Her brows pinch together. “I do not follow.”

“Well, most Vanahal ladies seemed confident enough in their own appeal that I would let them keep me if they let me bed them.” He frowns, looking back. “Now that I think of it, it took them a ridiculously long time to realize I am not the marrying type.”

“I think my suitors were frustrated I was not interested in the bedding aspect.” Her ears flick briefly, the lady’s blush once again hidden though her expression more than enough.

“Like I said, different approaches to the same problem. You decided not to encourage. I decided to encourage too much.”

“And here we are, both successful in shirking our noble duties.”

“I did not shirk anything. I assumed no such duties so I do not see why they should bind me. Heir production is a somewhat redundant activity when one is immortal, I should think,” he shrugs, seeming less than interested.

A thoughtful tilt of her head. “You were wiser, then, to never accept it. I daresay you enjoyed your strategy more than I did mine.”

Aezrel scratches his goatee. “Some times more than others. I prefer sleeping with someone because I want to, not for the purpose of fulfilling my evil endgame of having a worse reputation than a two-kinah harlot,” he replies matter-of-factly.

Rin has nothing to say to that, settling on her latest cookie instead.

Realizing he just overshared, he sighs. “I apologize if I offended. I am still somewhat bitter over the situation.”

“Oh which situation?” she asks cautiously.

He shakes his head. “Nevermind. I would sound ridiculous if I said it aloud.”

Rin smiled into her tea cup. "More ridiculous than an Elyos seeking freedom by living as an Asmodian?" she asks him.

He shrugs "Depends. How ridiculous is it that I did not enjoy sleeping with half of Asmodae as much as I probably should?"

A shrug of her shoulders. “I’m afraid I am not the person to ask. My understanding is that the act is enjoyable,” she admits.

"It is. Does not mean the partners are," he counters, eyeing the plate of cookies and doing the maths for how many more he can eat without being rude.

She follows his gaze, a small laugh parting from her lips. “I will defer to your wisdom in this matter. Please, do not restrain yourself on my account. I am pleased you enjoy them,” and Rin gave him a warm smile more true to herself than her refined version.

He grins. "I would say I normally do not eat like a porgus but that would be a lie, and these are very good." He plucks a cookie from the plate and takes a sip of tea before biting into it.

“Then I shall make more for the next we share tea.” Rin helps herself to another cookie, nibbling at it.

"Oh, you made these?" He sounds somewhat surprised.

A nod, the curls bouncing from the motion. “I have taken to cooking in Pandaemonium. Baking piqued my interest, as well,” she informs him happily.

"Sounds like the beginning of a promising relationship." He winks at her, "I like eating."

A bright smile for him. “Would be my pleasure,” she comments, taking his words literally. “Any foods in particular you prefer?”

He makes a sound somewhere between a snort and a chuckle. "I am partial to overly indulgent and highly unhealthy things. Like cake for breakfast."

She makes a show of thinking that over. “I shall see what I am able to prepare, then.”

"Why go all the way to Pandaemonium to cook, though?" He asks curiously, sipping some more tea. "Wherever it is you are staying not equipped with a kitchen?"

She makes a small noise of indecision, thinking of the basic studio she’s renting. “Not particularly.”

"My condolences," Aezrel chuckles.

“A small sacrifice for freedom, in my opinion,” though Rin remembers the toils of actually adjusting to such a modest life.

"I can get behind that," he agrees, then looks around at his own clearly very indulgent home. "You will recover what you lost eventually. The advantages of immortality reside mostly in having all the time in the world to be whoever you want."

“On that note,” and emerald eyes peer at him, “I would ask that you no longer make use of my full name or surname. They are of no importance here. If anything, they are a risk to recognition.”

"Does that mean you will stop calling me Lord Thoryn?" he grins

Another nod of acquiescence. “How would you prefer I call you?”

A shrug. "Just Aez. It is what my friends call me when they are not annoyed at me."

“And when they are annoyed?” she asks, a tilt of her head.

"Depends on the degree of annoyance, but it varies between Aezrel, creative name-calling and just punching me in the face and doing away with the pleasantries," he chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

“…I should think the latter-most is a touch extreme. I like Aezrel,” she says, musing on his first name. “It has a pleasant sound. Reminds me of Old Atreian.”

He laughs. "Well, it should, considering it is."

His laugh alone makes her smile, but the fact that she is correct broadens it further. “Then do not think me annoyed by using your first name.”

He inclines his head. "Fair enough." Then he frowns. "Wait, do you actually speak Atreian?"

A small, genuine laugh parts from her lips. “Perhaps,” is her coy reply, though the brightness in her eyes should be telling enough.

A huge grin spreads over his lips and he leans back in his seat, switching to the ancient language. "I like surprises."

“As do I. Eternity would be terribly lack-luster without them,” and Rin matches him in language, the timber and sibilants of her accent far more natural now.

The grin sticks. "This is quite true. Why did you decide to learn it, though, I would think that younger daevas no longer find the language useful."

“Language is always useful,” Rin attests, keeping in Atreian. Finishing off her tea before setting the cup and saucer on the table, the ranger sits more relaxed. “I took it upon myself to learn as a means to connect to my heritage, and found I rather enjoyed the task.”

He gives her a half-amused, half-frustrated look. "I think you and my brother would make great friends."

“Does he also possess a scholar’s heart?” she asks earnestly, forgetting in the moment that she had meant to distract Aezrel from Dag’s plight.

He sighs. "Yes, despite my best efforts to prevent such a sad turn of events." He throws his hands up dramatically. "Boy is always stuck in the library whenever he has a spare moment."

“I have taken up roost in the library myself as of late,” she grins at him. “Perhaps there is due cause you are not opposed to my company.”

He holds up a finger in her direction. "On the contrary, I am generally opposed to his. Then again, you are much nicer to look at and do not annoy me quite as much."

An embarrassed expression. “I am unsure how to reply to such a compliment, for either I place myself on a pedestal or I belittle a man I do not know.”

He waves his hand dismissively. "Neither. I love my brother, we are just too different to get along sometimes."

A gloved hand moves to tuck a stray curl back. “I should hope to meet him soon, then, and see for myself how dissimilar you are,” she comments light-heartedly.

He nods, eyes growing distant for a second before focusing again. "Soon. Most assuredly soon. Which reminds me, your ring is ready."

His tone brings her back to the present, Rin recognizing her misstep and dropping her smile and gaze both. “I am delighted to hear that,” Rin switches back to Asmoth, the words lacking the enthusiasm she was previously speaking with.

He notices the change and switches to Asmodian as well. "It will have to wait until I am back from Elysea though, if waiting a little longer does not inconvenience you overmuch."

She goes quiet, her fingers fussing over one another idly. “You said he is kept in Theobomos? What information do you have?” Rin asks cautiously.

He goes very still, sapphire eyes appraising her. "Why does it matter?"

“I am curious,” she begins slowly, unsure if she is upsetting him.

"He is being held by what appears to be some sort of organization dedicated to attempting to Vanish daevas through torture." His voice is perfectly emotionless but his knuckles are white on the chair's arm.

Her brows pinch together with concern, Rin moving to take his hand but stopping herself, setting her hand down on her leg instead. “But he is still alive?” she asks, voice barely above a whisper.

His claws are probably carving gouges into the chair but he remains perfectly composed. "We have no indication otherwise, and I would be disappointed if someone like him allowed such a petty thing to be his undoing when he has so many reasons to stay alive."

“Do you know where they are keeping him, or how many there are?” she inquires, watching him with concern.

"Yes to the first, and the second does not matter. They could have an entire league and we would slaughter them all," he replies matter-of-factly

“Where is he?” she asks, hopeful she sounds more concerned than prying.

"Why do you want to know? And do not tell me it is curiosity because if it was you would not keep asking," when he was clearly dodging the question.

The hurt is evident on her face, Rin pressing her lips in a thin line and going quiet for a short time. “What good is my freedom if I would sit idly as another is caged?” she asks softly, eyes hard as stone as she looked at him.

He jerks in his seat as if she'd slapped him. "I thought we agreed there is nothing you can do about it," his voice sounds strained.

“And what if there is? Surely a ranger can be of some use.” She sits very still.

He goes very still. When he speaks, his voice is perfectly controlled, but there is a dangerous undertone in it. "Are you asking me to allow you to join an Asmodian extraction team on a rescue mission to Elysea in that ridiculous disguise? Have you lost your sun-touched mind?"

To her credit, Rin gives no outward indication that she’s afraid of him, maintaining her composure. “No. I am asking if there is any information you may still require.”

Red gleams in his eyes, gone as fast as it appeared. "No. Absolutely not. This is not up for discussion."

“I would earn my keep,” she insists. Clearly still room for discussion.

He leans forward, sapphire eyes locked on hers. "Do not be stubborn. This has nothing to do with you; why risk everything you clearly sacrificed so much to achieve for a perfect stranger whose situation has no effect in your life whatsoever?"

“Because it is the right thing. He is your brother, he means something to you. Do not tell me you would weigh our lives the same.”

He stands up and starts pacing in front of the fireplace, running his hands through his hair. "Of course not, and if I thought you could allow us some advantage by doing this I would shove you through a rift myself." His voice is like a whiplash, "But that is not the case. If you tried to infiltrate the place they are holding him at you would be discovered, Elyos or no Elyos, and jeopardize our entire plan. We already sent a scouting team and you will stay put and do as you are told."

“Perhaps if you would part with more information, you could sway me to agree that I have nothing to offer,” she remarks, her posture now rigid though she hasn’t moved from her seat.

"Or I could give you enough for you to take your merry ass to Elysea regardless of my opinion on the matter." He stops pacing and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I am trying to aid you, Aezrel,” she reminds him, tone softening slightly. “If you truly think my efforts are risk to the mission, convince me of such, but I do not like sitting idle to injustice.”

The gears whirr in his brain as he considers the situation, forcing himself to be cold and logical. "Fine. Let us say I allow this ridiculous plan. Can you guarantee you will not be caught? Because if you are, one of two things will happen; you will either be packed back to Sanctum where you can look forward to spending the rest of your days continuing the bloodline, or you will be tossed in to keep my brother company, thus forcing me to somehow rescue you without blowing your secret or mine. Are you that good, my lady? Because if so, then by all means, go be a hero."

She holds his gaze for a while, silent and stubborn, before dropping her focus to the kettle and sighing. “I am not so pretentious. As you wish, then,” she concedes softly.

He sighs, crouching in front of her and taking her hands in his if she would allow it. "Listen. I am very grateful for your willingness to do this for my family, but it is dangerous, and not just for you. I am not trying to be a domineering asshole here, I am just trying to do what is best." His voice is quiet and open, his eyes clear of the usual plotting and scheming.

She doesn’t pull her hands away though she becomes hyperaware of their points on contact. Green eyes search his for something, the ranger not saying anything. Her sole reply is a small nod.

He runs his thumbs over her gloved knuckles. "Thank you." He says earnestly before realizing earnest isn't how he usually goes about life and clears his throat, letting go of her hands and returning to his seat.

“I suppose there is little left to discuss today,” her voice forcibly stronger, Rin putting on a small smile for him. “Thank you for the tea. I shall make more sweets the next I visit.” She managed to sound like she hadn’t just offered to risk her life.

A flash of sadness passes over his face, there one second, gone the next, but he stands up, looking the perfect gentleman "Of course. I look forward to your next visit, and hope not to have offended you irreparably." By not letting her risk her life for him and his brother. Right.

She follows suit, fixing her skirt and fake mane as she stands. Lightly fluffing her curls, she folds her hands neatly in front of her. “I imagine you will be busy in the near future. Is there a day I should come to visit?” Rin asks him, peering up at sapphire eyes.

"I... I honestly do not know. I am just waiting on the rest of my brother's legion to be ready and I do not know when that will be. You really need to get a shard." He runs a hand through his hair

“Would a shard even work?” she asks him. As far as she was concerned, it was a miracle teleport scrolls worked for her; communication shards, teleporters, flight paths, and mail were all unknowns.

He shrugs and pulls his watch from his pocket, dangling it from its silver chain. "Mine does."

Her eyes focus on the watch. “It works with Elyos aether?”

He inclines his head affirmatively. "Yes, if we are within the same half of the planet, that is. It seems the differences in aether prevent a wider range."

“I cannot ask one of you,” and Rin looks back to Aezrel. “I have yet to earn the ring, even.”

"This one was a gift, so I am unable to procure one for you regardless. It was my hope you had an Elyos one with you," he explains, ignoring the comment about the ring.

“I have my legion shard, still,” Rin informs him. “I pulled the aether from it after I was dismissed. It has stayed that way ever since.”

"Well..." He fishes in his cube for some aether to infuse, "guess it will be serving its purpose again."

“I honestly don’t believe it will work,” the ranger wholly confused at what he’s thinking.

He tosses her the bead. "Find out. I am not your average Asmodian, after all."

She deftly catches the bead, going still while she considers what implications might be there.

He gives her an easy shrug. "Just do not go trying that with other Asmodians, yes? It would be inadvisable."

“I would never,” and she blinks at him. “I may be hopeful at times, but I do try to be realistic in where I place my hopes.” She summons her Cube, placing the bead carefully inside and finding one of her own to trade. Pinching it between her worked claws, she charges it with her own aether before offering it to him in an open palm.

He takes the bead, briefly brushing her fingers with his clawtips before pocketing the small object. "I never said otherwise. I hope you forgive me if I sound overzealous but we play a dangerous game, and I prefer not leaving things to chance." Then he gives her an easy grin. "At least now we are reachable, yes?"

“I do not know what you are referring to,” she adopts her courtly mask to play the game. “We are only meeting for tea.” A smile peeks past the mask as she tucks back her curls.

He slips his hands into his pockets, smiling lazily. "Indeed. An activity I grow increasingly fond of."

“As do I. I look forward to tales of your daring, next we meet,” she offers hopefully. “And I should like to meet your brother the scholar.”

He walks over to get the door for her. "I am sure he will be delighted to meet you." His tone goes serious for a moment. "And I will not forget your offer today."

She follows after him, the smile replaced by a serious look. “It is still valid, should you have need of it,” her voice quiet, not wanting to upset him again.

He leans forward and very deliberately presses a kiss to her cheek. "Do not even think about it." He says quietly before straightening up and holding the door open for her.

He can no doubt guess she’s blushing, the ranger unable to look at him for long before she dropped her gaze to the safer target of his coat. “I cannot promise that, but I will honor your wishes and remain here.”

He inclines his head, a mildly amused look in his eyes at making her discomfited. "Glad to hear it. Try not to get into too much trouble while I am gone."

“That depends entirely on how exuberant patrons decide to be at the Apellbine, but I shall do my best.”

"I am sure they will behave. Just dive behind the counter if you see beeping, flashing things flying through the air," Aezrel says calmly, as if he was telling her not to forget her umbrella on a rainy day.

A nod, one of her curls falling forward in its constant effort to spite her. “I will take my leave if I notice the Hawk. I should like to keep a distance from him.”

"He is not so bad once you get to know him." A frown. "Nevermind that, he is worse. At any rate, have fun at the Appelbine." He winks. "Drinks on me."

She begins to curtsy for him, then stops herself partway, the whole of it awkward. “Marchutan guide you,” she offers, stepping out onto his porch. She peers back over her shoulder at him. “And be safe, Aezrel.”

He leans against the doorway, looking relaxed as he gives her his trademark lazy grin. "Always am, though he usually prefers to laugh at me after than guide me before."


	12. Feline Habits

The light crunch of snow would herald her arrival, Rin fluffing the collar of the borrowed coat against the windchill. Eyes bright, she made her way steadily towards the cave door with a small parcel in hand.

Unfortunately, even on this relatively nice day, the cave door was completely shut. Any passerby would probably not even notice that there was anything but a sheer ice wall there unless they walked directly up to it, and it would be.. difficult, to see, if you were not looking. The snow around it is undisturbed, as if it has been shut for at least a day.

Rin’s step falters slightly when she notices that the door is completely shut, the ranger questioning if he would even be home. It wasn’t like she had a communication shard to ask to come visit… Huffing against the cold, she continues closer, trudging through the deepening snow until she gets to the door. She frowned with indecision, attempting to knock on the ice door, though it did little to create any true knocking sound. “Varault?” she called his name, though wholly unsure her voice would carry beyond the door, if the assassin was even home. If there is no immediate response, she’ll move to set the parcel by the door’s edge.

There would be no response for a moment, and then as she moved to set the package down, the door would begin grinding open, only moving about a foot or so before stopping. His glittering golden eyes, ice-cold and hard like diamond, visible and glowing slightly through the opening as he spoke. "...I did not expect any company for a while. What is a little mau doing wandering through the snow at this hour?"

She straightens as the door grinds open, parcel still in hand. Her face is of mild surprise at seeing him so cautious, but she puts on a smile for him. “Perhaps you do not spend much time with felines, but they come and go at all hours.”

There is a pause before he snorts quietly, smiling a tiny bit in spite of himself. "I have heard they are finicky creatures at the best of times, yes... come and go as they please." He still hasn't moved to open the door, though.

Her smile grows a bit more earnest at his joke. “That we may be,” Rin concedes, offering up the package to him, which would smell like cinnamon. That he has not offered to welcome her in is not lost on her.

He stares at it like it might explode, and then lets out a sigh, before pushing the door open a bit wider with a grunt of effort, and stepping aside. "Come in. Please. Bring whatever delicious devilry that may be with you, little mau. I will put the cocoa on."

Rin blinks, taking the package back with light surprise, well aware he was not entirely keen on company. “I can return another day, if you wish,” an earnest offer to grant him solitude. The ranger makes no move to enter the cave.

He rolls his eyes and smiles, tilting his head, a little of the coldness gone from his face. "I believe they also say felines have a habit of not being able to decide if they want in, or out... It is fine, little mau. Please, come in, so I can close this door."

A light laugh parts from her lips, eyes bright. “I assure you, this feline wants to come inside where it is warm.” She brushes some snow from the coat and makes to follow him inside.

He smiles a little at her jest, and carefully shuts the door behind her, turning with a sigh. She would notice that things are... a lot different, in here. The usual half of the cave is still the same, but the other half now contains several tables, one against the wall covered in bottles, ingredients, and the like, another holding a rack containing a selection of assorted small blades, from weaponry to carving knives. Several other things are set out, as well. "Er.. excuse the mess. Please."

She walks in a few steps, pausing slightly before moving towards the table to examine the collection. Rin shifts the package to her other hand so she can pick up a bottle. “Preparing for a hunt?” she asks, keeping her tone casual, though her eyes, if he could see them, are guarded.

A frown crosses his face as he turns, sighing quietly and crossing his arms as he watches her. "....Aye. A rather large one.. a favor to my Commander. Do not worry, little mau.. you are safe from my hunting. I promise you that."

“A fact of which I am pleased to hear,” she comments, setting the bottle down and turning to face him. “I do not think I would last long if you decided to hunt me again.” A simple fact stated lightly despite the seriousness behind it. “When do you depart?”

He'll shrug softly, and step forward, moving slowly until he's standing at the table beside her, looking down at first her, and then the bottle. "...I do not think I would be able to hunt you again, if I tried. And... I do not know. It could be later today, it could be not at all. But I am ready regardless."

Emerald eyes peer up at him, then follow his attentions back to the table. Her brow furrows at the first comment, but she decides to let it fade into memory. “Do you know how long you will be gone, then?”

He smiles a little, leaning back against the table and watching her. "Perhaps only a day, if that. Do not worry.. I doubt I would even be gone enough for you to miss me." A quiet chuckle, and he gestures down at the package. "What is this?"

Another comment that she decides to let slip away. “Cinnamon scones,” she replies, glancing up at him again. “If you needed to finish work, I can keep busy.”

He watches her for a long moment, and then turns away, moving over towards the fire and setting the kettle on it. "..No, it's alright.. I was not getting much done anyway."

A moment of thought, Rin still standing by the table. “Would a run perhaps relax you? The scones can wait, if the warg would stretch his legs.”

He pauses slightly, just barely glancing over his shoulder at her, and then slowly moves the kettle off the fire. "…I do not know that it will, but it might help. If you would like to."

She smiles, fishing out a worg soul from her Cube. “I should think it will help. Oh, how is your shoulder?” she asks, green eyes going to where she last saw a wound.

He shrugs a little, reaching up to rub his bare shoulder slightly. A slight marr on the skin is visible, but it is pretty well healed. "I barely feel it.. Do not be too worried for me. Just.. let us stay away from that cliff this time, yes?" He'll slip his other hand into a pocket, and be in worg form himself in a blink.

“I shall follow your lead,” Rin says warmly, pleased his shoulder was doing better, turning into the red-furred worg he’d seen before.

He snorts quietly, and pads over to the door, glancing behind to make sure she's following before slipping up a cunningly hidden set of stairs carved into the ice, and out onto a shelf above the door. There he waits until she's outside.. before bounding down the ice and sprinting for the treeline, heading toward the path.

She follows easily, surprised she’d never noticed the stairs before. Amber eyes squint when she gets outside, but she doesn’t hesitate at all when he bolts, a red blur following after white. Were she not so keen-eyed, it would be easy to lose Varault’s shape in the snow.

He seems to be pushing himself today, and his sprinting increases ever so slightly, taking a wide banking turn to follow the path as he heads southward in a roundabout fashion. All of the sudden he'll run up the embankment, curving around to leap over the open space and get onto the ridge above where she is running, still keeping pace.

It takes all her energy to keep up with him, the ranger clearly needing to work on her endurance. She watches his movement and debates attempting it, but decides to keep running once he’s on the ridge above her. He would have waited if he’d wanted her to do the same, Rin reasoned.

He continues running for a few moments, and then as the ledge dips down so that it's only a few feet from her, he springs at her with a snarl, aiming nearly right at her to tackle her to the ground.

A high pitched yelp sounds, Rin caught by surprise. She tried to dodge but isn’t nearly fast enough to evade him.

The brilliant move will land them both in a snowbank, Var buried into it so that only his tail is sticking out, as he hit her and bowled them both over. A curious noise sounds from within, though as she's probably unburied, she won't hear it as well.

She is still for a moment, then shakes her head of snow and gets up. All four legs under her again, Rin does the canine thing and does a full body shake.

He shakes slightly, as if he's trying to get out, but the strange noise sounds again. It sounds like.. laughter, muffled?

Ears perking, Rin pads over to where Varault has somehow managed to firmly embed himself in the snow. “Varault?” she asks, trying to make sense of whether he’s just choosing to stay there or is actually unable to free himself.

He squirms again, and his back feet manage to pop out a bit from the snow, but just flail ineffectively. "...Little help?"

Her tail gives a small wag, though he can’t see it, as she chuffs out a laugh. “Of the two of us, I should be the one stuck in the snows.” She gets to work digging at the snows. It was that or biting his tail to physically drag the white warg out.

He growls softly at her comment, and squirms mightily as she starts digging, managing to dislodge some snow as he does. "I overshot. It is not my fault... and this snowbank is deep."

“How does an assassin overshoot?” she asks, amused. The bottom layer of snow dealt with, the top just slides to fill it in. Rin realizes she should be working from the top, starting to break the snow on top of Varault.

He finally manages to get his feet under him and heaves, pushing himself up a little bit and growling. 'You were moving. And I was trying to not break your legs."

“Appreciated,” she chimes, moving back to give him space. “Are assassins unused to moving targets?” Rin’s eyes glitter playfully and she has that wolfish grin.

He manages to push himself up more, and finally heaves his way up out of the snow, one golden eye glaring at her as he pants. "....Do not make me hunt you for real, little mau. I can outrun you any day."

Her mouth closes in seriousness, the red worg losing her playful demeanor. “My apologies. I thought to jest.”

Varault sighs a little, squirming in the snow slightly, and then finally almost rolling off the snowbank, nudging her slightly with his snout. "I am sorry, little one. I know you were. Being stuck face-down, tail- up in a snowbank tends to make me a little testy, yes? Do not take offense. ....And i could probably shoot that bow of yours almost as well as you, if not nearly as rapidly."

Her posture transmits a subordinate nature, as if the two were an actual worg pack and he the alpha. “Mayhaps one day, you can further my other abilities.”

He rolls his eyes slightly, snorting at her and then padding over to her and putting his head over her shoulder in a wolfy sort of hug. " Perhaps.. i suppose we shall see. Mayhap one day you can teach me to not overshoot, yes?"

She allows the touch, standing still. “If it please you, I would be happy to train as such. For the nonce, I am rather enjoying our runs.” Rin would gently break from his touch, shaking her head a bit to clear any snow, then looking at him expectantly.

He smiles at her as best he can, bowing his head slightly and then turning away, back toward the path heading downhill. "...Very well, then.. Let us head onward, yes? I am of a mind to take a longer run today. Clear my head." He takes off at a slow trot, just to make sure she's following, and then starts running once more, vaulting over the snow.

“As you wish, Varault,” Rin offers encouragingly. The red worg follows after him, the light crunch of snow filling her ears.

He glances back at her, just slightly, as he runs, and a quiet, rumbling growl emanates from him as he seems to hunker down slightly. His ears actually lay back somewhat, and suddenly he takes off, running as fast as his powerful stride can take him. Hauling down a path that is suddenly less snow and ice, and more packed earth and woods, now that they're heading down.

Her ears catch the noise, perking forward. Seeing him take off, Rin realizes he’s putting her to chase. A small aetheric burst to her paws allows the ranger to keep on his heels. Once the terrain switches to dirt, she has even better traction, more familiar with the packed earth.

He continues to run, at breakneck speeds, veering slightly to avoid a rock and make a sharp corner. As the path cuts back, he rounds the corner and swiftly clambers up a flat rock set at the turn, sailing out into space and hitting the ground with a slight grunt of pain and exertion. It does not slow him for long, and he heads straight along the path, seemingly heedless of who might be on it. Only if she was close, would she notice him glancing back for her as he makes the jump.

The strange route gives her pause, Rin slowing down to turn the corner. She falls behind, taking the flat rock at a cautious pace.

She would find him waiting a short ways up the path ahead. sitting there staring at her with great golden eyes. As soon as she comes into view, he turns and runs off again, a little slower this time. Leading her off the path to one side.. he's heading for the waterfall?

Glancing up, she’d spy him and pick up the pace. When Varault turns and runs on again, Rin pushes herself to run faster to catch up to him, heedless of where they are or where they are going, a red shape in the white landscape.

He skids to a stop just in front of the ledge near the waterfall, moving out of her way slightly so as not to block her frantic run. He's actually panting quite hard, and sits, staring at the water. It's just a short drop, but decently deep water.

When she sees his stationary form, Rin begins to slow down, clearly exhausted from the excursion. Plumes of hot air would cast upwards as she panted, walking the last bit towards the water’s edge.

As she walks up to sit beside him, he finally speaks, nosing at her a little. "Are you alright? I did not mean to overwork you, little mau. You seem winded." Nevermind the fact that he's panting, or anything. He looks over at the water for a moment, and then lays down, there by the edge.

She drops her head to breathe better, focused on recovery. Rin pads right up to the lip of the water, sitting as delicately as a worg could to lap at the water, and even that was dainty. “I will be fine,” she managed after catches her breath. “I have been sedentary too long. If I want to survive here, I should be stronger.” In contradiction to that, she’d back up a bit from the water to fully lay down, head between her front paws.

He snorts quietly, moving over to sit beside her and look down at her with a slight tilt of his head. He seems to just be watching her, though after a moment he looks away. "..I think you will do just fine, just as you are, but.. perhaps that is just me. In any case.. that was quite a run. I think you've earned a moment's respite."

A wolfish grin in a show of gratitude, Rin taking full advantage of her granted respite. She’d close her eyes for a bit, breath evening out. When she felt her break had carried on long enough, the ranger-worg would sit up to look at him expectantly. “I am well enough to carry on, if it please you.”

That earns her a wolfish snort and a raised eyebrow, as he lays down beside her, looking straight out at the water. "Alas... I am feeling rather lazy myself. I think i will rest a little longer.. you may do as you wish, in the meantime. I do not mean to bore you." He continues looking forward, and his eyes grow rather dull and lifeless for a short while, before he closes them, still breathing evenly. He murmurs something else, but it is quiet enough to be unheard.

She eyes him in contemplation, a tilt of her head a bit before Rin reclines again, rear legs canted to one side and front paws tucked beneath. Seeing as he’d closed his eyes, Rin would keep watch on their surroundings, though with no sense of urgency.

He sits there like that, still as a stone, for several minutes. He barely even appears to be breathing, but.. Finally he rises, shaking himself slightly, and glances over at her, no emotion showing in that lupine gaze. "..Shall we?"

Seeing him rouse, Rin would stand up and give a shake to loose any snow that had settled in her fur. “I follow your lead,” ears perked forward.

He watches her for a moment, and then snorts, shaking his head slightly before turning and loping rather slowly up the path, back towards home. He seems slightly distracted, and just sort of.. On autopilot? Keeping a steady pace, back up towards the heavy snows.

At the more leisurely pace, Rin is able to pad along beside him, green eyes focused forward though her ears would rotate as she surveyed their surroundings, listening for Morheim’s actual worg population or other such wildlife. A skittering of snow would break the silence as darus caught sight of the worg-daevas.

He watches the Darus as they scatter, growling at one brave enough to stop a short distance away, sending it fleeing. He leads her off the path, towards his cave, and only then does he speak. ".. I am sorry if I offended you, earlier. I hope you will forgive me for my outburst."

One more shake of fur before Rin dropped the worg form, dusting off her clothes of snow this time. “No need to apologize, Varault. I have already forgiven and forgotten.” She gave him a warm smile. “I have already put it from my mind.”

He shrugs one shoulder, slipping back inside and looking around, padding back over to sit by the fire. For some reason, he doesn't drop the warg form just yet. "Very well.. I simply thought it worth saying, yes? I.. Mm. Did you have fun, little mau?"

“That I did,” she answers readily. “And you? Are you more relaxed?” The ranger saw herself to put the kettle on the fire for them both.

He finally shifts back out of warg form, and moves so that he's sitting cross legged in front of the fire. Nodding just slightly as she puts the kettle on, he shrugs. "I suppose you could say that.. A little cold, but that can be cured.

“I am glad,” she replies, accepting his answer as an affirmative. Smiling, she’d tuck her curls back and move to sit opposite him, hands folded neatly in her lap. After some thought, the ranger would strip off her clawed gloves and apply her makeup with delicately rounded fingers, making sure the snow had not ruined her disguise.

He watches her for a long moment as she does so, head tilted slightly as she fixes her makeup. As she finishes, he smiles slightly and sighs, reaching out to tuck a slight stray strand of her hair back and murmur. "I am sorry you have to go through so much work to maintain you appearance.. Were it up to me, I would say you look fine the way you are.. But I have been called foolish before, yes?"

She watches him, surprised by the touch but does not flinch from it. “I would not call you foolish.” Rin drops her gaze modestly. “And while I thank you for the compliment, it is a necessary precaution. Would that I do not have to take such pains, but it is worth the trouble for the freedoms that I have gained.”

He chuckles quietly, nodding towards the kettle. "Ah, and here you had me fooled.. I was under the impression you did all this for the cocoa. Certainly you do not come out to see my grumpy, flea bitten, raggedy warg self, yes?"

An earnest smile for that coupled with a light laugh. “It would be a brazen lie if I said that I did not enjoy the cocoa, but it would be just as much a falsehood to say that is my purpose of visiting.”


	13. Patchwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to hide from reality, Jenna ends up crashing at Aezrel's place. It would just so happen that Rin was due to visit the following morning for tea, pie, and an enchantment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'nanin Stormcrow: A redheaded cleric with a short temper and a penchant for either violence or lust. She is Dag's girlfriend despite not telling herself she didn't want anything serious. She goes by Jenna and earned her deedname for her love of Lightning.

Aez would stir once the morning light started seeping through the window, silently cursing himself and all his family for forgetting to close the shutter the night before. Sleepy and past the point of giving a shit, he would just hide his face in Jenna's shoulder, presuming she hadn't huehued away.

The light didn’t seem to bother her at all; how Jenna was ever on time to early missions would remain a mystery. Jaw slightly slack, she looked relaxed, far from any nightmare or nightmarish reality. Though she hadn’t moved much, she wasn’t curled into such a tiny ball as when she fell asleep.

He would roll over a little so he could drape himself over the edge of the bed so he could find his coat and consequent watch to check the time. He would glare at the silvery timepiece, curse the world some more and roll onto his back, gathering the willpower to close that damn window

Either Aezrel’s bed is very well made or Jenna is simply too deep to be disturbed by any movement. The most that his checking of the time elicits is her taking a deeper breath.

Finally, after becoming his own personal cheerleading squad, he gets out of bed and closes the shutters on the window, plunging the room back into darkness excepting a small bit of light from the crack under the door. And then he goes back to bed because fuck that shit, it's too damn early.

Amazingly, his climbing back into bed seems to start the waking process. Jenna offers a small noise, though still not really aware of the waking world.

He promptly ignores this, scooting closer and tossing an arm around her again, preparing to sleep another few hours.

The touch gets her attention, rousing Jenna enough to realize she’s near someone. She scoots back to press into him, nuzzling against the pillow and likely to fall back asleep herself.

He purrs quietly when she presses against him, settling himself more comfortably and closing his eyes

Her claws find his, bringing his hand up so she can kiss one of the knuckles. Jenna mumbles something that could either be, ‘morning’ or, ‘pudding.’

He blinks, lifting his face from where it was pressed against her shoulder again. "For breakfast?"

A questioning sound as Jenna forces herself to pay attention, the result of which is realizing where she is. She tenses briefly, then forcibly relaxes and presses more into him, tugging his arm more securely about her like he can fend off reality. “Breakfast?” and Jenna’s voice cracks with disuse.

"You wanted pudding for breakfast?" He clarifies. Not like he hadn't heard stranger things but Jenna seemed more of a traditional breakfast sort of person. When she pulls his arm tighter around her, his eyes soften a little and he leans down to press a kiss to her temple.

“I don’t… I’m ok with whatever you want,” she says, unsure where he ever got the impression she wanted pudding.

"I want to stay in bed all day and pretend the world does not exist, but I think Steven is about already." They would probably be able to hear the butler moving around and the scent of freshly baked bread would waft under the door

She hadn’t considered Steven. That was going to be awkward… “I’m fine with staying in bed all day.” Today of all days, she didn’t want adventure. Adventure led to complexities she didn’t want to deal with right now.

"You can, you know?" He tells her. He figures of all people she probably could use a break. He had to find his brother, and soon. "Stay in bed all day. I have, uh... an appointment later, but..." How the fuck was he going to make this happen? He just shrugs

The barest hint of a smirk starts to form on her face, but it dies quickly. “I’d like to, but you can kick me out if you want.” A sigh. “What kind of appointment?”

He pillows his head on his bent elbow "I'm meeting someone for tea. Or rather, she is meeting me."

Jenna rolls over to face him, blue eyes peering up curiously. “Who, Zylphie? Or..Jianna?”

"No, and no. I have not seen either of those two in quite some time if you rule out when you and I went to Elysea." He hated being ignored. And neglected. "This is mostly a business thing."

“Ah,” and she drops her gaze to his bare chest. “Will you be gone long?”

"I will not be gone at all." He points to the living room. "She is coming over for tea. Probably bringing me dessert." He grins sweetly. "I will be sure to save you some."

Blue eyes flit to his face again, a flicker of worry passing behind them. “And you’re ok with me hiding in here?” It meant she could hide from the world, but she knew Aez. He might want the bed for himself. Himself and this visitor.

"No, I am not." He shrugs, "I think you should go find my brother and sort things out with him. Hiding rarely helps with anything. On that note though, I think you have earned yourself a time out, so I will harbor you." He makes it sound like she's running from the law and totally misses her initial point.

She closes her eyes, curling in on herself again. “I don’t…want to see him. Not yet.”

"I know." He tells her gently then a puzzled smile crosses his lips. "You know, I am unused to not taking his side."

Her eyes peek open a bit, staring at his chest before she pressed closer to him. “Thank you,” spoken very quietly that it was meant only for the space between them.

He runs his claws through her hair. "I am known for doing stupid things for and to my family all the time."

“And they’re lucky to have you, even if they don’t know it.”

Meanwhile, in Pandaemonium, a certain ranger was finishing up her project.

"I do hope you remember that once you are back to your usual self." He jokes lightly. "Assuming I survive my brother realizing I have been sleeping with his girlfriend."

A blush creeps up over her face. “It’s not like we did anything. There’s nothing wrong with cuddling.” Jenna seems to miss entirely that he’s considering her part of the family.

Rin wraps up the pie she’d baked, quite pleased with how it looks. She sets to cleaning up her crafting station, carefully blotting at her face to be sure she didn’t disturb the makeup.

"True, but that will only save me if he gives me time to explain first." He grins widely, not seeming particularly bothered by his imminent deaths.

“He has to,” and she scowled into his chest. “He’s Dag…” though Jenna didn’t sound so confident anymore.

With her station sufficiently cleaned, Rin smiled and curtsied for the cooking master and saw herself out. Box in hand, she activated a Pernon scroll, teleporting to the main square.

He shrugs. "I suppose we will see. It does him some good sometimes to try and beat the hell out of me. Anyway," He shifts a little so he can look at her, "personally I am not overly fond of breakfast in bed but I can have Steven bring you something."

She nods, silently accepting the offer. “I suppose there’s no way around Steven knowing I’m here.” A statement, but posed as a question.

She greets the teleporters with a warm smile, but Rin proceeds to walk on past them. It was a risk to have them work with her aether, after all. The ranger was well used to taking the long way to get anywhere in Asmodae. So long as she looked confident in going about her business, no one seemed to question what she was doing.

He quirks an eyebrow as he tries to gently disentangle himself from her and go about finding some clothes. "He will not tell anyone, if that is what concerns you. He mostly knows to mind his own business."

Jenna watches him go, his tattoo catching her eye when his back is turned. She doesn’t say anything more regarding Steven; it wasn’t so long ago Aez had said she should trust those he trusted. Her claws find the edge of the covers and of his pillow, pulling them closer and enjoying being wrapped up in the warmth.

The country side was really quite pretty. It was a good day, she thought, and it was only going to get better. She stopped and thought, hand moving to her old legion shard, focusing on one of the few signature aethers it contains now. “Good morning, Aezrel,” she calls over it in her lilting voice, hoping that he was right and the shard will actually work.

Aez pauses in pulling his pants up around his waist and glances over his shoulder at her voice coming from the watch he'd left on the nightstand. Bloody, buggering hell. He fastens the garment then walks around the bed, picking it up and flipping the lid open. "Good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He studiously avoids Jenna.

The cleric watches him before averting her gaze. It was none of her business, really, as curious as she was. Jenna nuzzled against the pillow and promptly decided she was going to stay there indefinitely.

The smile in Rin’s voice becomes evident, knowing that the shard would actually work between them. “The pleasure of a freshly baked pie, if you wish it. Did you have time for tea today?” she asks earnestly.

He can't help the matching grin that stretches over his lips. "What kind of man says no to an offer like that? Are you nearby?" He does an excellent job of not sounding like he hopes she's somewhere in Brusthonin.

Even buried in the covers as she is, Jenna can’t help but listen in to the shard. Given how low Jenna felt in the aftermath of Theobomos, this woman was entirely too happy.

“I’m not entirely sure if this road has a name,” her voice sounding a touch distracted as she looked about for a sign. “I’ve only just left Pernon square. Now that we have a working shard, though, I thought to ask if you were still available for tea.” Because Rin is polite like that.

He shifts the shard away from him so she won't hear his sigh of relief. He had time. Tossing the watch on the bed, he rushes for the dresser to try and find a shirt. "Of course. Plus, you already promised pie, I have been thoroughly bribed." He calls over his shoulder.

Jenna peels back the covers enough to give him a strange look.

Rin, unaware of anything amiss, is simply delighted. “I should be over within the half hour.”

Aez's shoulders sag in relief at knowing he indeed has time, thank Aion. "Alright, see you then." He closes the watch and throws the shirt on, not bothering to button it before he opens the door. "Oi, Steven! Get some tea going and bring over some breakfast for Red. No, you definitely should not ask." He closes the door again and pads toward the bathroom to shave.

At his harking at Steven, Jenna feels her face heat up. The cleric’s eyes narrow at Aezrel before she slowly pulls the covers up again to block any eye contact. “Jerk,” she mutters under her breath.

She checked the box and can feel that, even through her gloves, the pie is still warm. The offensive dress was safely stored in her Cube to keep to her word, a fact of which Rin was sad for but it was a small loss for a great gain. Rin had also packed her old armor, the back and gloves reworked for the Asmodian features. It would do for now, until she had a chance to buy new clothes.

He appears in the doorway, holding an old-fashion straight razor to a soaped up jaw without seeming to have much need of a mirror. "Problem, wench?"

“None at all,” the quiet response from the bed. “I look forward to breakfast,” the sarcasm ultimately lacking but the comment somewhat more usual for Jenna.

He huffs lightly and goes back inside to finish shaving. Sometime later Steven comes inside with a laden tray of tae, juice, fresh bread, butter, jam and some fruit. He takes it to Jenna on the bed, not seeming at all surprised or bothered or anything else, really, to find her there. "I apologize for the lack of selection, but it is somewhat early, miss." He tells her.

“Thank you, Steven,” and Jenna pushes back the covers slightly to look at the tray. “It’s perfect.” She picks up a piece of bread and the jam, working at covering the top of it. Blue eyes look towards the bathroom and she sighs. “Let me know when you’re done in there, Aezrel.”

He emerges again a few more minutes later, shaved, goatee trimmed, hair styled and cologne applied "All yours, Lady Bossy." He says as he sits on the edge of the bed and fills himself a glass of juice from her breakfast.

That earns him a rather nonplussed look. Standing up, Jenna then shoves her bread in his mouth. “Hold this, would you?” Claws tug her dress down from her hips as she walked to the bathroom and shuts the door.

"Mmm hmmm hmmhh!" He protests once he gets the food shoved in his mouth, but then realizes it is delicious and pulls the piece of bread from his mouth so he can call after her "I will! In my belly!"

It’s a short while before she opens the door and looks at him. Her hair is freshly brushed and she looks fully awake, the dress quite wrinkled and dusting the tops of her thighs. Coming over to sit by him, she butters a new piece of bread and starts working on that. “Do you have a change of clothes I can borrow?” the sass gone from her tone again.

He waves his hand in the air with a bored motion and her dress becomes clean and neatly pressed. "That work?" He drawls, taking a sip of stolen juice.

She glances down at her dress and nods, a small, honest smile on her pale face. “Thank you,” and she takes another bite. “You shouldn’t ruin your appetite. She’s bringing you pie,” and Jenna nodded towards the pocket watch.

Rin passed under the village gates, smiling at the residents who were meandering outside. Her feet found their way to Aezrel’s gate, the ranger silently opening it and moving up the walkway.

"I always have an appetite." He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively before adding. "I will save you a slice or two if it is good. If it is really good then I will just eat it."

“Such a gentleman.” Another nonplussed look before she sighs, taking another bite of her buttered bread. “I’m not going to have to hear you screwing her in the other room, am I?” She believed Aezrel’s reputation; she did not need proof of it.

Lightly stepping up onto the patio, Rin smoothed out her skirt with one hand, followed by fluffing her curls. She raises a gloved fist to knock lightly on the front door, a smile on her face.

He pauses with his glass on the way to his mouth and gives her his most charming, most debauched grin "Do you want to?" He was totally bluffing but she didn't need to know that. He was about to tack on something equally tasteless and make her ears bleed when the knock actually makes him blush.

Seeing him blush gives Jenna pause, then she smirks at him. “You actually want to screw her. –Business-,” and Jenna laughs lightly. “And no, I don’t want to hear you getting any “pie” so behave yourself.”

Rin continues to wait outside, feeling a touch nervous and excited given the night before.

"I want to screw everyone, but that does not make the business any less real." He leans over and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "Be a dear and do not ruin my chances." With that, he grabs his vest and shoes and heads out of the room, quickly finishing getting dressed while Steven moves to open the door for the ranger.

She grumbles under her breath but the quick peck silences her, Jenna sighing and helping herself to some juice.

Rin smiled at Steven, offering him a curtsy, pulling the skirt to one side while she held the pastry box in the other hand. "Azphelumbra," she offers him a warm greeting.

He glances over his shoulder to make sure that yes, he did close the bloody door, before giving her a winning grin. "Azphelumbra. And here I thought one normally has tea in the afternoon." Steven would actually smile (omg smile!) at Rin, giving her an elegant bow and holding his hand out for the box. "Azphelumbra, miss, so good to see you again. Allow me to take that for you, if you would."

Jenna tries to be polite (disinterested, same thing) and stay put on the bed, but the breakfast would only hold her attention for so long. It would be rude and risky to explore his room to bide her time.

Rin passes the box neatly to Steven. “You should take a piece for yourself, too,” she tells the butler before turning her smile to Aezrel. “I admit, I was simply too excited, and the pie did not take nearly as long as I had expected.”

Steven beams at her and practically skips to the kitchen with the box of pie. Who was that man and what had happened to Aez's butler? Aez indicates the couch and gives her his trademark lazy smile. "Is the prospect of my company that exciting?"

Jenna is making a valiant effort at focusing on her breakfast. Steven had provided a nice variety, after all. The bread was sadly gone but Jenna busied herself eating the jam by itself. The fruit was really fresh and the tea was sweet, and shards she was having a difficult time not being nosy.

She moves easily towards what is steadily becoming her favorite spot on the couch. “Indeed, it is,” the words offered as a light joke but are quite truthful.

He follows her to the couch and takes a seat, flopping heavily onto the piece of furniture with a sigh. Steven would come along shortly after with a tea tray containing cups, the pot and the pie. "How are you today?"

Their voices are muffled, something that can either be a boon or a hindrance for the cleric. Jenna idly debated curling up in bed again and continuing with her plan to simply hide there for the day.

A warm smile. “Quite well, thank you. And yourself? I imagine well given your brother is home again,” Rin replies brightly. “Thank you,” she offers to Steven as he sets down the tray, the ranger helping cutting a wedge of pie and offering it to Aezrel.

He rubs his temples with his fingertips. "Yes, one would think so, would one not? Turns out that boy only gives me problems."

The bed wasn’t going anywhere. She could always hide in it later. Jenna moved as quietly as she could towards the closed door to listen.

Rin’s brows pinched in slightly. “But he’s only just returned. What problem could he be?”

He takes the pie with a grateful smile and settles it on his knee. "I would rather not talk about it as it is a personal matter between him and someone else in the family." Namely his bitchy redheaded girlfriend currently nesting in his room.

Jenna frowns. This girl knew about Dag? Well, she reasoned, Aezrel could have mentioned it to postpone their meeting. She’s so preoccupied with this thought, it will take her a while to realize Aezrel referred to her as family.

“Forgive me, I did not mean to pry,” and she dipped her head in embarrassment. She moves to cut herself a piece of pie, as well, and intends to pour both cups of tea if Aezrel or Steven don’t beat her to it. “I hope the situation resolves itself quickly. I am certain you would like a reprieve after the ordeal.”

He laughs, seemingly happy to let her pour the tea. Steven has, in the meantime, run off to the kitchen to stuff himself with pie while cackling silently in his mind. "Yes, I would love one. Sometimes I feel like there is some sort of entity that conspires against me and makes me deal with everybody's problems." He inclines his head to her. "No offense, I hope."

Rin pauses in setting a full cup in front of the chanter. “I do apologize. I hope not to be a bother in the future.”

He takes the tea with a grin. "I will bear it only because I enjoy your company as well."

It’s all Jenna can do not to snort. Yeah, and because he wants in your pants. Little Miss Pie sounded cute, at least. What Jenna couldn’t figure out, though, was that she had a country accent but spoke very politely.

Rin busied herself with her own cup of tea, curls falling forward to slightly obscure her face. “I shall take such as a compliment.”

"It was one." He tells her, cutting into the pie and eating a piece. "Hmm, what kind is this?" He follows up with some tea, settling back into his seat.

Jenna’s face is all sorts of confusion. What… Who talks like this?

From the way she’s acting, Aezrel can conclude she’s blushing, even if he can’t see it. “Pressa,” she replies gently before sipping the tea.

"It is extremely good." He looks pensive for a moment, then eyes her with a lopsided grin. "How cruel of me is it to be making you wait?"

Who’s making whom wait? Jenna thinks wryly. This girl probably had no idea about Aezrel, innocent as she sounded.

The compliment about the pie passes from her mind quickly in light of Aezrel’s rhetorical question, green eyes flicking up to his face. As practiced as she is at schooling her features, Rin can’t hide the glimmer of hope that he’s talking about the ring.

"Here." He reaches into his cube and removes a small black box which he slides over the imaginary coffee table with a shrug ."I am curious to see how you look anyway."

A silent huff that Jenna can’t see what’s going on. He could have given her anything, Jenna’s imagination conjuring up some lingerie, though she knew that was wrong. Clothing was likely, though. She’s so caught up with being a snoop that she’s momentarily forgotten all about her plight with Dag.

Green eyes fall to the box, the ranger not moving right away. Slowly, she puts the teacup down and picks up the little box, opening it to look at the unassuming object. “I admit, I am curious as well.” Her fake claws pluck it from the box to turn it over, examining it, before she looks at him. “Will it hurt at all?” The idea hadn’t occurred to her before, and even as she asks, Rin realizes it’s a touch silly. She’d want the ring regardless.

The ring would be a simple metal band with symbols engraved on the inside, glowing faintly with aether, though once it was on her finger the glow would not be noticeable. He shrugs and idly strokes his goatee. "I do not know, but I find it unlikely. I have seen it used in front of me and nothing out of the ordinary seemed to occur." He smiles wryly. "Of course, the subject in question has a rather high pain tolerance."

This does nothing but continue to confuse the cleric.

Rin nods, making a sound of agreement as she realizes he’s talking about Jianna. Setting the ring back in the box briefly, she pulls off her gloves to reveal rounded fingers. She picks up the ring again, hesitating to look at Aezrel for confirmation.

He gives her a boyish grin and a shrug. "Do not look at me; that is yours now. You may do as you please with it."

Green eyes move down to her hands, Rin sliding the ring on easily. There wasn’t any pain like she’d expected, but her body did suddenly feel strange, a light tingling all over. Her hands, she noticed, were now a paler color and clawed; her face wouldn’t show any distinct changes with the makeup. She’s so fascinated by her claws, pressing one claw into the pad of her thumb to test out the sensation. Her ears flick as she’s engrossed with this change.

He just leans back on his chair and entertains himself with pie and tea while she gets adjusted to the whole new body thing. "Do you like it?"

She looks up at him, temporarily stopping the discovery of her claws. “Do you have a mirror?” she asks before she realizes, from the simple movement of looking up at him, that her harness is a touch tight now. “Or rather, might I use your bathroom to change and wash my face?”

He briefly entertains the idea of Rin and Jenna in a room together before he decides that he does, in fact, enjoy being alive. He spreads his hands to his sides apologetically. "I am afraid my bedroom is currently off-limits, and the bathroom with it. However, while less glamorous, you are welcome to wash your face in the sink and use my office to change if you like. I apologize."

Yeah, change in his office. Aezrel totally won’t imagine that dirty, Jenna thought, her mind going there all on its own. She would have fun teasing Aezrel with this, depending how this ended.

Rin looks at him, suddenly embarrassed she asked for access to his bedroom. Setting her gloves down on the couch, she stands and heads toward the kitchen. She pauses momentarily to fuss with her boot, not anticipating claws on her toes that it’s a different feel now to walk. When she gets to the sink, she’ll turn the water on and proceed to wash her face in entirely too dainty a manner, though it gets the job done. A moment of indecision before she uses her sleeve to dry her face.

He just sits calmly shoveling pie into his mouth and taking the occasional sip of tea while trying not to look like he will be imagining her naked in five minutes. Ok, so maybe his brain is going there already. Damn it brain.

Face newly washed, she looks back at him and offers a questioning look about where his study is.

He points toward the closed door, ever the helpful gentleman. "Do make yourself at home."

‘Do make yourself at home,’ Jenna mouths, mocking him silently. May as well ask her to parade around naked. Jenna may or may not be acting out because of her sexual frustration at this moment.

A nod of her curled head, Rin offering an embarrassed smile and she made her way over to his office. Shutting the door gently behind her, Rin looks about at the space before opening her Cube to pull out her armor and setting it down on the desk. Sitting on the couch, she’ll take off her boots, stopping after the first one to stare at her new toes and wiggle them a bit. Once she’s come to terms with this, Rin will stand and start to undo her dress, letting it fall to the floor and stepping lightly out of it. Her claws posed a new challenge as she tried to work at the fastenings of her harness, but ultimately was able to get it off. With that taken care of, she did her best to examine the new mane.

Meanwhile, Aez finishes his first slice of pie and decides to have another because when a man has two beautiful, scantily dressed women in his house at the same time and can do absolutely nothing about it, then a man at least needs comfort food. He just wished the tae had alcohol.

Jenna huffs. She had more questions than anything now.

The ranger began with the leather pants, tugging those on and getting a nostalgic feel for armor. She studied the new backing of her jerkin and began to put it on, and realized she couldn’t get it to sit right. Rin tried again, attempting to thread the mane through the gapped backing but finding the task more challenging than she expected. She’d fuss with this for a while, failing miserably.

Aez finishes the second slice of pie remarkably faster than the first one before casting an eye on the remainder of the dessert. He -did- tell Jenna he would save her some. And he could pass on gaining Aion knew how many pounds in the space of half an hour. But, pie. Choices, choices.

Rin sighs in frustration; this was not going at all as planned. Why was it so much more difficult than the fake mane? Her face darkened as she admitted she needed help. Attempting to hold to her sensibilities, the ranger tried once more to get it to work, but was only partially successful. Holding the jerkin in place for modesty sake, she took a steeling breath and cracked the door open a touch. “Aezrel?” her voice tinged with uneasiness.

He pauses midway through reaching for yet more pie because, well, pie and manly needs, and looks over his shoulder, casting the ranger a puzzled look. "Is there a problem?"

She blushes even deeper, realizing there really is no easy way about this. “I… yes. I need some assistance.”

He stands up and makes his way over, stopping a couple feet from the door to tilt his head to the side, still looking somewhat confused. He scans her face, looking for flaws in the ring's magic and finding none. "What kind of assistance?"

“…I am unable to work with my mane,” Rin admits, unable to meet his eyes. Though she’s still hidden by the rest of the door, she pulls the jerkin tighter, making sure her front is sufficiently covered.

Jenna all but throws her hands up. If that wasn’t an open invitation, then she didn’t know what else to do. Little Miss Pie obviously knew what she was doing, playing up the innocent card way too well. Jenna began to dread the next event, not wanting to hear Aezrel screw anyone.

He blinks. "Oh." Seriously, Aion? Fuck a brother up, won't you. "I see." And he was supposed to keep his hands to himself? He was cursed. He had to be cursed. "Well, if you would be so kind as to let me in, I should be able to assist you." He tries to infuse the words with humor to try and cover up the fact that he's inwardly facewalling with all his might. Just -how- did these things keep happening to him?

The ranger bowed her head, stepping away from the door and turning so that her back will be towards him. The rest of her armor is still laid out neatly on his desk; the clothing she had been wearing previously was piled on the floor by the couch.

Jenna actually face palmed. She should have seen herself out when she realized Aezrel had a woman visiting him.

Once she steps away from the door and he can actually see how much she is -not- wearing, he goes very, very still. Then, gritting his teeth against all manner of not-so-bright ideas, he makes his way into the study and after a silent prayer for strength rests a hand on her shoulder. "Here." His other hand finds its way into the opening on the back of the jerkin and he moves it down her back until he finds the point where the mane stops down her back, gently gathering the fur and pulling it through. "Normally the best way to do it is pull the mane through when you have just one sleeve on."

She shivers when he starts touching her back, then jumps when he actually pulls on her mane, the sensation entirely new, unexpected, and ticklish.

Jenna is currently attempting to reason a silver lining.

When she shivers his hand involuntarily tightens on her shoulder and, in an attempt to sortakinda distract himself, he slowly rubs his thumb in small circles. "Does it feel different?"

A light, somewhat nervous laugh. “It does. I was not expecting that.” Rin focused on his grip of her shoulder, unsure what to make of it. She stands as still as she can for him, though no promises she won’t squirm if he tugs on her mane just right.

Now that Aezrel and Pie are in the other room, Jenna has a hard time actually understanding them. The laugh, however, was unmistakable. The cleric scowls.

He slowly trails his fingertips down her shoulder "Different good or different bad?" He actually was genuinely curious, nevermind the fact that he was enjoying this more than he should.

She momentarily forgets to breathe, goosebumps raising along her arms at the touch. “Just different. Good, I suppose,” the lilt back in her voice. Rin was suddenly very aware of her own heartbeat and hoped he couldn’t pick up on it.

Jenna, able to hear only the murmuring of voices and the tones, imagined Aezrel was moving in for the kill. Fine, go for it, and she moved to sit heavily on the bed. Fuck her and see how well she can keep up the innocent act.

His fingers trail over to her mane. "Guess you can really call yourself a furback now." He says wryly, fighting the urge to kiss her shoulder.

She suppresses a shiver; she has no idea what to say in reply.

Jenna comes up with all the ways to verbally harass Aezrel for this incident.

He steps closer until the fabric of his shirt almost brushes against her back but not quite. He stands there for one long moment, relishing in the heightened awareness of just how little space there is between them, and then he steps back with a small sigh. "Anything else I can help you with?" His voice actually manages to sound pretty normal.

“It’s set?” she asks, surprised given she was nervous and distracted with new sensations. She pulls the front of the jerkin into place again and begins to fasten it closed, a somewhat clumsy process as she learns to work with actual claws.

He shrugs, ogling all that bare skin with not an ounce of shame "Mane is where it is supposed to, ring is working, I would assume so." A pause for some more ogling. "That armor is a massive improvement over that horrendous thing you had the nerve to call a dress."

She manages to get all the laces and buckles in place, stepping towards the desk to pick up a winged pauldron and moving to attach that. While she does so, Rin turns to look at him, a blush still on the bridge of her nose and the tips of her ears. “It isn’t too Elyan?” she asks.

He leans against the wall, hands in his pockets, still staring, though in his defense he actually managed to stare in the way that was appreciative but not leery. "We actually have an equivalent. Classics never go out of style, after all. I used to have a suit of armor in the same fashion but once Danuar technology got discovered I upgraded."

She smiles. “I’m pleased to hear it. I’m rather fond of this armor.” Pauldron secured, Rin grabs one of her boots and looks at it, then at her toes. It would be a tight fit, but she wouldn’t know until she tried. Balancing on one leg, she managed to slide the boot on.

Jenna frowns. There was a distinct lack of noise, which either meant something or absolutely nothing was happening.

"Sentimental value?" Did she have to look this good? He distracts himself by reading the titles of the books in the shelves.

To her surprise, the boot still fits well. Rin proceeds to balance on the other leg to put on its mate. “Aye. It is also the best armor I had when I left. The gloves sadly didn’t fit as well as she’d hoped; she’d fuss with those later. Tucking curls behind one ear, Rin opens her Cube to put the vambraces back in and pulls out the horrid dress, neatly folded. She takes a few steps towards Aezrel and offers it. “As promised.”

He laughs and takes the dress. "It is wonderful to see you are a woman of your word." He holds his other hand out. "Give me the gloves too, please."

“It’s the least I could offer in trade, until you deem the true terms of exchange.” Her brows pinch in slightly with confusion, but Rin pulls out her gloves and hands them over as requested. “Have you any thoughts as to what I might offer in equivalent exchange for the ring?”

They’re talking again? Now Jenna was thoroughly confused.

Oh, he had thoughts. He had plenty of thoughts. Sadly, he also had morals. "Not at present, but whenever I need a favor you do realize you will be my very own personal slave." The gloves he takes from her shimmer and distort briefly before becoming asmodian-appropriate. He hands them back as the horrible dress starts shimmering as well, except it also starts unraveling faster and faster until it's just a pile of threads on the floor. "There we go."

She takes back the gloves, examining them before green eyes fall to the pile on the floor. “I had thought you meant to burn it,” she comments idly. Rin pulls the vambraces on, flexing the fingers. “Thank you,” she originally said specific to the gloves, but then she realizes how much he’s actually done for her at that exact moment. Green eyes move back to his face and she smiles brightly for him. “Truly, thank you. Whatever you might ask of me, I will do all that I can to repay this debt.” Given that she wasn’t in a dress anymore, Rin saluted him with a fist over her heart.

Confusion gave way to boredom, Jenna deciding she may as well tuck back into bed.

He grins widely. "Oh, I do intend to burn it, but that felt -good-." When she smiles at him, he manages to fight an answering smile for all of 3 seconds, though when she salutes him he quickly steps forward and takes her hand. "That is how Elyos do it. Please be careful."

Her smile falters, peering up at him with concern now. “How do Asmodians salute, then?” she asks in all seriousness, too focused on her misstep to worry over their proximity.

He touches his fingers to his forehead. "Like this, but you do not have to. Truly, it makes me feel uncomfortable." He actually looks a bit sheepish. Demonstrations of gratitude weren't exactly something he was used to.

She repeats the motion just to try it out, then lets her arm drop to her side and nods. “Duly noted. Seems I have much to learn, still.” Green eyes drop briefly in thought, and she steps back lightly to retrieve her previous attire. “Shall we resume our usual tea?” Rin asks gently.

Jenna sighs, firmly believing now that Aezrel had somehow worked that whole situation just to mess with her. She frowns. No, he’d have banged his hand against the wall to drive the joke home. Maybe Little Miss Pie really was just clueless. That bitch.

He steps out of the way of the door and holds his arm out as if to say 'after you'. "By all means, though Steven will have to brew a new pot, I believe."

Sure she isn’t forgetting anything in his office, she steps lightly past him. “But he only just made the tea. Surely you have not drunk the whole pot without me?” Rin asks, lightly joking, peering back over one shoulder to glance at him.

He gives her as boyish shrug. "I may or may not have. I also did a number on the pie. Though, I will tell you what," He waits for her to resume her seat before he does the same, "you go ahead and help yourself and I will have learned my lesson. There must still be a cup's worth I believe."

She sits down as proper as ever, habitually moving her new mane to the side just as she always did with the fake one. “I did not realize I had taken so long to change. My apologies for the hindrance.” Gingerly, Rin picks up her teacup and sips the now-cold tea. “For what it is worth, I am pleased you enjoyed the pie,” she comments upon seeing how much is now missing.

Hearing their voices migrate back to the den, Jenna debates getting out of bed to listen again, but ultimately stays where she’s curled up.

"I enjoyed it immensely. I would be tempted to suggest that you repay my favor with food but then I would end up grossly unattractive within a week." He strokes his goatee. "Or give my Daeva of Appearance a constant headache."

“I shall make something lighter next time, then, else you will never forgive me,” the ranger jokes, trading her teacup for the plate of her pie.

"I think I could be persuaded into forgiving a lot of things." He says distractedly.

“Oh?” she asks innocently, curious regarding both how he could be persuaded and what sorts of things Aezrel would be willing to overlook. She did, after all, need to keep him happy as he just made her life a whole lot easier.

"Hum?" He seems puzzled for a moment, then realizes what she must mean and winces inwardly. "Oh. I am a forgiving sort, I suppose." He shrugs.

“That is good to know, though I hope to never upset you that I might need forgiveness,” Rin comments honestly before taking a small bite of pie. She was quietly pleased it tasted so good, even at room temperature.

Jenna began to lightly doze, curling up with Aezrel’s pillow. Being bitter about everything was exhausting.

"I appreciate the thoughtfulness." He tells her honestly. "Most people do not give much thought to whether I will be upset or not when making their decisions."

“I am sorry to hear that,” and Rin set her fork lightly on her plate, taking a break from her own slice. “You have made me quite happy. I should like to return the favor, or at the very least, not upset you.”

"I am glad you are happy." He tilts his head to the side, studying her intently. "What does freedom feel like, my lady?"

She smiles warmly at him. “If you are no lord, then I am no lady. Especially not here. If you would do away with title, then so shall I.”

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." His eyes rest on hers for a moment and then he looks away. Some days he felt like he had been a slave to something or other all his life.

“Not at all,” and she offered another kind smile. “I simply find it silly to refer to me as a lady when you yourself decline a title.” She uses the edge of the fork to portion off a bite size piece, though she doesn’t eat it yet. “I would say, freedom feels light, to not be bound. It’s also terrifying, in its own way, but fear is just confirmation that I am in control of myself and not a marionette.”

"That must be nice." He tells her with a smile, "I am glad I could help terrify you some more."

A pout pulls at her lips. “You should tread lightly. One day I might not be cowed so easily. Moreso, the day that I might give you cause for concern.”

His grin turns considerably more real. "Embracing the Asmodian way of life? You do have the claws to back it up now but..." He unfolds himself from his chair and moves over to her, setting one hand on the back of the couch beside her head and the other on the arm, crouching slightly until they're at eye level. "I do not think we are quite there yet."

She watches him as he stands up, becoming increasingly alert as he traps her where she sits. Rin manages to sit perfectly still and meet his gaze, but it’s clear on her face that she’s nervous, a faint smell of vanilla evident depending how close he is. “You wouldn’t hurt me,” Rin manages to say with some level of confidence.

"No, I would not." He says in a low voice, leaning in and brushing his nose against hers before pulling back a little "Hurting you is the farthest thing from my mind, really."

Her hands start to shake, the ranger making a fist to try and quell it. It’s taking everything she has to sit there and not flinch. Green eyes search his for some answer about what he’s thinking. “What are you thinking, then? What is the purpose of this exercise?” she asks, the confidence gone and the lilt sneaking back into her voice.

He leans in again, his hair brushing against her cheek as he says in a low, purring voice, lips close to her ear without their skin actually touching "Still prey." With that, he very calmly moves away and retakes his seat, flashing her a fanged grin. "But you lasted longer this time."

Even after he backs away, Rin is a bit shaken. “How would a true Asmodian woman act, then?” She unfurls her fists and plants her palms flat on her thighs.

He shrugs lightly "Depends on the woman, I imagine. Probably would either have kissed me or slapped me off. Possibly some threatening. Maybe all three." He mutters the last under his breath, thinking of Jenna.

The cleric is steadfast asleep in his bed, unaware of anything. That does not mean, however, that she won’t be pissed at Aezrel later, because karma is like that.

“I will keep that in mind,” and Rin tucks a curl behind her ear. “What,” and she stops to try to think through her question. “What are other ways that I should act different?”

He shrugs lightly "I like you the way you are. That being said, Asmodian society was built on strength; strength of character, of the body, of the mind. We are fierce and stubborn and passionate. Whatever comes to your mind when you think of the kind of person who would be able to survive in Asmodae... well, that is how you should act, yes?"

She drops her gaze, obviously wrestling with that information. “Then I am weak of character, mind, and body?”

"No." He tilts his head to the side some "I do believe you are quite strong of character and you have not been sent back to Elysea yet, so I imagine your body must be doing well enough too. The mind needs work though."

She presses one claw into the pad of her thumb. “It’s likely unfair of me to ask this of you…but, if you are amenable to helping to strengthen my mind?” She glanced up at him, and Rin herself wasn’t even sure what she was asking of him. “I would like to be stronger, more Asmodian.”

He seems amused by her request before graciously inclining his head to her with a flourish of his hand "I already am."

The ranger falls silent, still fussing with her claws. “What would you have me do, then?”

He stands up and walks over again, though this time he just crouches in front of her and takes her hands if she lets him "Think, dear. A month ago you would be shaking, looking for the nearest exit and not looking me in the eyes; I just want you to keep doing what you are doing."

She becomes aware of him moving again, but she calms when he takes her hands. She looks at their hands together, the image quite strange to her. “A month ago, you pinned me in the snows and I expected to die. Every time after that, I was never sure what you would do.” Rin makes an attempt to look him in the eyes, but ultimately goes back to examining their hands.

"But you came back." He points out, still holding her hands "Every time, you could have been too afraid, you could have decided it was not worth it, you could have run. Nevermind what I did for you, you left the only home you knew for however long you have been alive and you moved into a hostile land with hostile people and you convinced one of them to help you. Asmodians have been built on shakier foundations, darling. I would know; I was nowhere near as strong as you are."

Green eyes slide back up to his face, her brows pinching in. It was hard for her to believe Aezrel was ever weak; the concept just didn’t fit in her head. “You helped me of your own accord. I could not have convinced you otherwise.”

In her sleep, Jenna’s mouth adopted a frown, arms wrapped tight about his pillow.

"And yet here we are." He shrugs "When the Cataclysm hit I was young and idealistic and I just wanted glory and beauty and glamour... and peace with the Balaur. I wanted to follow Ariel and I did not. I wanted to die and I could not. I wanted to be strong and I was not. There were a lot of things I should have done which I did not. I was vain and foolish and irresponsible and shallow. I still am a few of those things, but I like to think I did not turn out half bad." He reaches over and brushes a few strands of hair from her face with his fingertips "Give yourself time. It will come."

Her eyelids flutter lightly at the touch, but Rin does not shy away from it. She looks at him with renewed understanding, green eyes gaining a softness. “If I should be half as strong as you, then it shall be worthwhile to wait.”

A whimper sounds from Jenna’s throat, the cleric attempting to change the course of her dream.

"I am sure you will probably turn out stronger." He tells her with a shrug before giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, standing up and moving back to his seat.

“You will forgive me if I disbelieve you?” A half-joke as Rin settled her palms on her thighs again, pie long forgotten. “I will try, though, for both of our benefits.” A moment’s thought. “I suppose with the ring, it would be safe to allow Miss Lyllette to dress me now? I only have this armor, one dress, and a borrowed coat. It would be pertinent to purchase new clothes.”

“Please,” the cleric begged softly, head jerking towards the side.

"So long as you do not take it off and bring it to me every month for recharging no one will be able to tell the difference." He shrugs "So it would be perfectly safe, yes." An amused grin crosses his lips. "I do admit I am extremely curious; Lyllette has wonderful taste."

She makes mental note to see Aezrel at least one a month. “I shall make sure to take care with the ring. Will you be with me or am I left to my own devices with Miss Lyllette?”

“Don’t,” and Jenna’s arm flicks harmlessly onto the bed, though in her dream she’s fighting.

He shrugs "I do love shopping, but it is entirely up to you; if you wish for a... girl's day out, as it were, I will find something else to entertain myself with."

She’s going to reply when Rin’s ears flick, her head turning towards his bedroom door. “Don’t?”

Jenna is curling in on herself again, brows furrowed and jaw tight.

He blinks, puzzlement over his features "Don't what?"

“I’m not sure,” Rin answers honestly, attention still on the door. His bedroom door, and Rin could not logic any situation that it would be appropriate she walk into his bedroom.

He follows her stare curiously "What did you hear exactly?" Shitshitshit.

Green eyes slide over to his face, a firm gaze that perhaps Aezrel could glimpse what ranger she might have been. “Don’t,” she repeats. Her ear flicks again, picking up some faint noise.

Sharding damn. "I apologize, but I fear I must cut our tea time short." He gives her an appropriately apologetic look and lowers his head a little.

“I can wait, if you wish,” Rin offered, turning her full attention to him. Someone was clearly in his bedroom; Rin guessed it was the emotional creature she’d met at the tavern.

Jenna was tossing in her sleep, another whimper managing to sound. 

"I appreciate the thoughtfulness, and I apologize for the rudeness but..." How to explain without explaining? "I am currently taking care of an indisposed family member and..." He shrugs, as if a more elaborate explanation would fall from the air.

Rin’s face softens back to the woman he was more used to seeing. “Nothing to apologize for,” and the ranger made to stand, picking up her gloves from earlier and putting them in her Cube. “We can resume another time. “

He stands up to walk her out "Thank you for understanding. This situation with my brother keeps causing trouble and that trouble keeps falling in my lap." Literally.

Rin walked lightly towards the door, offering a small smile to Steven if he was about. “If there is anything I can do to help, please,” and she stopped at the door to face him, “don’t hesitate to ask. Even if it is simply sitting in silence and eating pastries.”

He walks with her so he can get the door and hold it open for her. At her words, his lips twitch and he places his fist over his heart, giving her an Elyos bow "Thank you. I will remember that."

Surprise flits over her face before the ranger smiles at him, a light touch on his shoulder to bring him out of the bow. “You will confuse me if you do things which I must unlearn,” her tone warm. “Thank you for all you have done,” and a blush spread over the bridge of her nose and ear tips when she remembers that part where he’s dressed her. She hesitates for a moment but stays where she is. “I shan’t keep you longer. Marchutan guide you, Aezrel,” and Rin gave him another kind smile.

He leans against the door and returns the smile "Duly noted. We will give you some immersion therapy instead from now on." He tells her regarding the bow "And as for the rest, well... I am sure you will repay me eventually. Travel safe."

She has a moment of hesitation. Not being in a dress, she cannot curtsy, but the Elyos salute is now taboo and Aezrel had clearly stated he did not like such displays. Rin ends up just smiling at him and seeing herself out. Heading down the deck stairs and out towards the main road, she finds the silver lining in that she can go find a mirror.

When Aezrel finds his way back to check on Jenna, he’d see the cleric twisted up with the sheets and some blood on her claws and cuts on her palms.

He closes the door behind her and quickly makes his way to the bedroom, finding the cleric in the process of ruining his sheets. He sighs and takes off his shoes and vest before climbing on the bed next to her and shaking her gently, but firmly, knowing what a pain in the ass the woman is to wake up "Come on, baby sister, time to snap out of it."

Being shaken awake has an adverse response as Jenna’s hand moves to strike at him the same time she wakes with a cry.

Because he is considerably faster than Dag, the chanter leans back out of the way and would attempt to catch her wrist and pin it against the mattress beside her head "A little less enthusiasm would be wonderful."

Breathing fast, Jenna stares up at him as she gains her bearings. She closes her eyes and swallows hard, no fight in her now that she was awake.

He eases off her, sitting back on the bed and turning his attention to her hands, casting a small spell to fix the damage "You need to get yourself together girl." He tells her quietly, not wanting to be overly disruptive

Her face flushes with embarrassment. “Wish I knew how,” her soft-spoken reply. She stays where she is, flexing her claws at the healing sensation.

"Maybe you should find out." He suggests gently, leaning forward so he can brush a strand of hair from her face "This is not you."

Blue eyes peek open at the touch, finding Aezrel’s face. “Or maybe… this is me,” and even as she says it, Jenna hates herself for being weak. 

He props a couple pillows against the headboard and sits against them, opening his arms in an offer of cuddles "Or maybe it was and you are letting yourself forget it isn't anymore."

She follows his movement before closing her eyes and swallowing again. Jenna began trying to disentangle herself from the sheets, crawling over to curl up into him once she was free.

He runs a hand up and down her back "Are we done feeling sorry for ourselves yet?"

She plants an ear over his heart, the petting managing to soothe her. “No.” It was pointless to even try to lie, afterall. Her eyes pick out the bloody smudges on her claws still, focusing on them.

"Alright." He says, continuing with the slow strokes down her back "Do we have plans for what we want to do once we are done feeling sorry for ourselves?"

“Why are you using we?” she asks, a sidestep to answering no.

"Because I am feeling sorry for myself in solidarity." He answers in all seriousness. And to mess with her a wee bit

Jenna closes her eyes to better listen to his heartbeat. “I’m sorry.”

"Clearly." He says wryly. "Did you dream about that other man of yours again? Or Tiama- the woman?"

“The woman.” Heartbeat. “Except she was me.”

"You Vanished yourself?" He frowns.

“I was trying to.” She opens her eyes to see that, at some point, her claws had found their way to his shirt, lightly gripping the fabric.

"Why?" One of his hands moves to her hair, petting it lightly

“I don’t know. Because dreams are like that?” The petting is lulling her, Jenna releasing his shirt and smoothing the fabric as best she can, closing her eyes again and listening.

"Well, dreams are like that, sure. But you are having a recurring nightmare about this matter; I think your brain may be trying to tell you something." He shifts a little, relaxing further against the pillows.

“What, that I want to Vanish people, or that I can?” Or what Dag had asked her so long ago over drinks about fearing eternity.

"Do I look like a mind reader to you? What makes you think I would know whatever it is you want to tell yourself?" He sounds amused.

“No.” Heartbeat. “But maybe, if I lie to myself, you’ll know.” Heartbeat.

"Not if you think you are telling the truth." He shrugs "It is a very complicated, convoluted, inconvenient trick."

She stays quiet, unsure what to say to that. “I ruined your date, didn’t I.” A statement. And an avoidance of the previous topic.

"It was not a date." He informs her. "It was just tea and a favor to a friend."

“What kind of favor?” she asks, genuinely curious. The conversation, now that she remembered it, had involved giving the woman something.

"The personal kind." He calmly informs her, his tone letting on that the topic was closed on his end.

She makes a sound of acknowledgement. Even in an emotionally compromised state, or perhaps because of it, she drops the subject and simply falls silent, counting out his heartbeats.

He lets this go on for a while until he finally speaks again. "You cannot hide in here forever, J'nanin. I love you like a sister and I am quite happy for your company but this is not going to fix anything."

She flinches, then sighs, reluctant to leave the comfort of his arms. Jenna sits back on her knees, mouth pressed to a thin line. She nods as if coming to some silent conclusion or agreement before moving to get up from his bed.

He blinks. "Care to share the epiphany?"

“I should go,” she answers simply, straightening her dress. She glances about for her shoes before remembering that she didn’t have any.

He stands up and goes to her, enveloping her in a big, brotherly hug. "Hey, listen. I am not kicking you out, I am just worried about you. Alright?"

She stops to let him hug her. “If I overstay my welcome, you’ll never let me come back.” Her heart is beating against her ribs, Jenna unsure why she’s so apprehensive to leave Aezrel’s place. Because Dag. Dag has a key to her place, so she had nowhere else to hide.

"True. But that has not happened yet. That being said," He grins widely, "if you want to go I will not stop you either." He so hoped she would just talk to the boy and fix things. On the other hand, if she did go that left him a chance to call said boy and give him a thrashing.

She turns around in his arms to hug him back. “I know, but I don’t want to hurt you more than I already have.”

"The damage was not all that extensive. I have the rest of forever to get that girl in my bed, after all." He jokes. "If you need anything though, you know where to find me, yes?"

She smiles briefly into his chest. Of course he would joke about that. “Glad I didn’t ruin your chances.” Jenna frowns now. “I’m sorry about before, with Aadesh. And Jianna.”

"I know." He squeezes her tighter for a moment before letting go. "Though I was unamused."

Blue eyes peer up at him, Jenna seeming to consider something before she rises on her tiptoes to plant a chaste kiss to his lips, then just as simply backs away from him.

He gives her a somewhat bashful grin and slips his hands into his pockets.

She wavers about whether to say anything, deciding to offer her best attempt at a smile before quietly seeing herself out, door clicking softly behind her.

He shakes his head, unsure whether to be amused or baffled and just flops onto his back. What a week.


	14. Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyllette: A small daeva with a doll like appearance but a very impish personality. She loves shopping.  
Aadesh: A small ranger and one of the leaders for Crimson Fury, a mercenary legion. He is pale with white hair and gold eyes and often wears bunny ears. He asks LOTS of questions.  
Cyrede: A fiesty blonde mechanic with scars covering half of her body.  
Zylphie: An adolescent and energetic daeva.
> 
> Lore:  
Eltnen: An Elyos territory previously known as the Breadbasket of Elysea. It is mostly desert despite efforts to restore it to forests.  
Crystal cell: This is a reference to Munin and other daevas that are forever trapped in a crystal in a remote location (Ishalgan) as punishment for high crimes.
> 
> *This is a reference to Anne Frank
> 
> Music suggestions:  
At The Ivy Gate by Brian Crain  
Roses of May (FF 9) by Taylor Davis  
Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy

The lilting voice of the ranger would come through his shard. “Azphelumbra, Aezrel. Were you perchance free this afternoon?”

There would be some splashing from the shard before his voice came over. "Well, if I was not I would make time, but it so happens that no one has seen fit to bother me today."

His wording gives Rin pause. “Would today be a bother for you?” she asks, unsure.

"No, not today." He sounds amused. "What did you have in mind?"

Her tone comes through warmer now that she understands she’s not bothering him. “The usual, perhaps? It seems a fitting day for tea. I have not yet had the chance to prepare anything, unfortunately.”

"I can cook for a change." More splashing would ensue followed by the rustle of clothing. "What would you like?"

“Whatever you care to prepare. I am amenable to anything.”

"Alright." There would be a metallic clinking, presumably his watch. "The usual time?"

A light laugh. “I suppose so, we have developed such a habit.”

"There is nothing wrong with having a pleasant routine." There would be a sound of a door opening and closing. "I will be waiting."

“I shan’t keep you waiting long,” Rin promises. Noises of her own preparations to leave would filter over the shard before she closed the link.

Once she disconnects he goes about getting properly dressed then off to slave in the kitchen. Well, to slave in the kitchen with Steven.

It would be a modest amount of time before a small knock would sound on his front door, the ranger looking quite content despite the fact that she was soaked through with rain. Her leathers were a darker shade of brown with the water and her curls were weighed down, but she was smiling warmly despite it all.

He goes to open the door, his own hair a bit damp though his clothes were as dry and impeccable as ever. He raises his eyebrow at the soaked state of the ranger. "I forget you cannot use the teleporters. You could have called me and I would have met you with a portal."

“I would have declined the offer, kind as it is,” she smiles up at him. “It has been some time since I have been able to enjoy the rain. Without your gift, I would not have been able to,” and the ranger offered a small curtsy in gratitude, pulling the halfskirt to the side.

He smiles a little and gives her a halfhearted shrug, stepping back to let her in. "I am sure you will repay me someday. Let me at least get you a towel." He would move back into the house, gesturing in the direction of the lit fireplace to indicate she should go over to it.

The smile falters a bit as she glances down at her sodden state. “Ah, I admit, I did not give much forethought to walking in the rain.” She steps inside but stays by the door so she doesn’t drip all over the place. “My apologies.”

"It is fine," he calls out from inside the bedroom. Meanwhile, Steven would give her a polite nod and a smile from the kitchen, "Miss."

She turns to look at Steven and smiles for him, offering another small curtsy. “A pleasure to see you, Steven.”

"Likewise, miss. You should take more care with this weather," Steven scolds gently before returning to the dishes he was washing. Aez would come back from the kitchen and hand her a towel. "Here. I would feel responsible if you got ill." He seems to remember something then waves his hand negligently and her leathers would slowly dry, "Now you can stop ruining my floor."

She offers Steven a sheepish smile at the concern, well aware her hair was dripping. That expression is still on her face when Rin accepts the towel from Aezrel, moving to dry her hair. She’ll pause when Aez uses his skill on her armor, watching in fascination as it dries. “How curious. Thank you.”

"You are quite welcome." He gives her a small bow and a grin. "Sadly I cannot do the same for the rest of your person so you should probably come sit by the fire." His hand would reach out with the intent to touch the small of her back and guide her forward but he ends up just closing it into a fist and slipping it into the pocket of his slacks.

The motion does not go unnoticed, but Rin says nothing. Still drying her hair, the ranger walks easily over to the couch. She tests her armor to be sure it’s dry before she takes up her usual seat.

He dutifully follows, though he stops to get a tray with the usual teapot and cups from the counter, depositing it on the imaginary coffee table. "I have been trying my hand at cookies lately, but they are not ready yet. Steven will be by once they are out of the oven," Aezrel says by way of explanation as he moves to pour her some tea.

“So I do not have to worry about providing you too many sweets?” she asks, tone lightly teasing. Rin waits patiently for him to finish pouring; she won’t drink any until he’s served himself.

He pours himself a cup and settles the pot back on the table before taking his cup and sitting on the usual chair. "I went swimming earlier, I feel confident my figure can handle it today," he grins, showing fangs.

A tilt of her head as she took up her cup, curling her claws around it for warmth. “I had forgotten you swim. Did you manage to do so before the rain set in, or do you enjoy the rain as much as I?”

He shrugs and settles against the cushions with a pleased sigh. "I figured since I was going to get wet either way, why not go while it was raining?"

“A practical opinion,” she offers, sipping the tea and smiling into the cup. “Do you swim routinely?”

"Usually after I wake up. It is a wonderful way to relax." He takes a sip of the tea and glances toward the kitchen to check on Steven. "Do you swim?"

A shake of her head, the curls still limp from the rain. “Afraid not. Sanctum is a floating city. I do not think it proper to swim in the fountains.” She pauses, thinking. “I am unsure if I am able to. What missions I’ve performed did not dictate a need to swim.”

He blinks, a bit taken aback with her line of thought. "Oh. That is... unfortunate. It is a rather pleasant activity." As Steven comes back with a steaming plate of cookies he sighs happily, but doesn't reach for one. "Maybe you should learn."

She gives him a thoughtful expression. “Perhaps you are right. Can all Asmodians swim?” Rin smiles at Steven when he comes by, nodding her thanks for his service.

Steven gives her a small bow, completely ignores Aez and goes back to the kitchen. "I imagine not, but I have always enjoyed it. Siela had quite a few pools and the like, and I learned shortly after I ascended."

“Siela?” she questions, sipping her tea again. Rin patiently waits for the cookies to cool some before she takes one.

He gives a small shrug. "It was a daevic city before the Cataclysm. It was where most daevas went to learn and train after they ascended." A small pause. "It was destroyed."

A nod of her head, the ranger moving to take a cookie now and taking a small bite of it. “Did you have any fondness for it?” she asks, curious.

He scratches his goatee, pensive. "I suppose I did. It was home for a while, though comparatively not long at all. It was just a very long time ago."

She’s quiet for a bit, nibbling the cookie in contemplation. “I would have liked to see what the world was like before the Cataclysm. I suppose that is curiosity for you, to muse on realities that cannot be.”

"I imagine Elysea still looks very much the same." He finally takes a cookie. "Everything else looks... a bit different."

She sets both cookie and tea to rest on her lap. “A logical thought, but Elysea has changed from what I understand. Eltnen is a desert now whereas it used to be a forest. It has in no way been as affected as Asmodae, but I would not say it is the same as it was.”

A shrug. "I would say we have all paid a price for past stupidity."

She takes a bit to mull that over, examining the cup resting in her lap. “We were all mortal, once. Mistakes are the double edged sword of mortality.” Rin glances up to look at him again. “We are given the free will to make decisions, but we must also suffer ours and others’ mistakes.”

"I think that is the double-edged knife of life, dear." He smiles, seeming amused as he noms on his cookie. "More time in the world just means more time to make mistakes and more time to live with the ones you already made."

She pauses, then a smile pulls briefly at her mouth. “I suppose you are correct. Ascension does not rid us of our mistakes, nor the ability to keep making them. My only hope is that I will make fewer as time goes on.”

He closes his eyes for a moment, thinking. "I do not think I have made less mistakes as I got older. Maybe just different ones," there is a note of sadness in his voice.

That gets the ranger to frown a bit. “Such is the price of learning, perhaps, and we learn until the day we return to the aether. By such logic, I suppose we are meant to err for as long as we live.” Her tone softens. “It is not wrong to make mistakes.”

"I think that depends. A lot of mistakes can be avoided." He swirls the tea around in its cup, eyes on the amber liquid. "I feel like I have made all the wrong choices and now I am paying for them. It feels like I am trapped in an infinite loop," he softly admits, not looking at her. "Nothing makes one feel quite so old as knowing nothing is going to change."

“Very few mistakes are written in stone. Though few are easily undone,” she concedes. “What mistakes have you made that you feel so trapped?” Rin asks, voice devoid of judgment.

He shrugs lightly and settles his cup back on the table, suddenly void of any taste for it. "I have made a life built on smoke and mirrors and lies, which I would imagine would seem rather appalling considering my unwilling commitment to the truth. I love a woman who does everything she can to forget I exist, and because of that I have embarked on this..." he gestures around to her, "venture that could get me thrown in a crystal cell for the rest of my extremely long natural life if I do not pretend I am a happy idiot with a head emptier than a jar full of air when I am around other people. I have to consistently deceive other people and think of all the ways I can take advantage of any given situation so I have favors to call in the eventuality that everything goes horribly wrong." He leans forward and buries his head in his hands. "And I cannot stop any of it, I cannot just leave you and others like you to fend for yourselves because we live in this world of fools where being different is a crime. I am just so... tired. I should just have lived my life like a normal person and left well enough alone with the sharding Elyos."

Rin’s expression saddens, watching him. She’ll set her teacup on the imaginary coffee table, as well, before gently placing her hand on his shoulder. “I, for one, am glad to know there are souls like yours that will forego differences. It is often hard and painful to do the right thing, sadly. For what it’s worth, I will do whatever is necessary to keep you from a cage.”

He jerks slightly at the touch, but then leans into it slightly. His hand would come up to cover hers on his shoulder. "You already do."

She offers him a reassuring smile, face framed by damp curls. “We can be each other’s freedoms. Even if it is only on the occasion, I have found that some freedom is a very precious thing.”

"Well, I think at this point you do more for me than I do for you." He gives her a small smile and nods toward her ring. "After all, you do not really need me anymore."

That makes her pause, the smile falling away to thought as green eyes flit over to her ring. “I thought you could not lie.”

A flash of confusion crosses his face. "I cannot, no."

“Then why would you believe either of those statements?” she asks, looking at him again in all seriousness.

He tilts his head to the side, now looking positively baffled. "Why wouldn't I?"

She blinks at him, gently removing her hand and moves to tuck her curls back. “I do not understand, and thus fail to agree, that I can give you more than I receive. I do not see how that could ever be the case, if I’m honest. It baffles me moreso that you would think I do not have need of you when you are the keystone to my newfound life.” All of this is said rather academically, as if the topic had been mused on at length.

He blinks and leans back a little as if to get a better look at her. "Because you do not actually -_need_\- me. If I were to disappear right now, short of your ring needing to be recharged you would do perfectly fine without me." He smiles wryly, "There are plenty of tea houses in Pernon."

She considers him a moment, taking in the seriousness of his statement and following along with the humor. Rin offers a humorous smile, keeping with his break of tension. “But do they provide fresh baked cookies?” she asks, taking the opportunity to regain her teacup and cookie. “Perhaps need is the wrong word, though I am hard pressed to agree I would survive half as well here without the ring. Want and need are often confused, by my understanding. Would it satisfy you to know that I want for your company rather than need of it? I want your guidance and your conversation and your company.”

He lets out a short laugh, reaching out and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I can surely say that is the first time a woman has ever said those things to me."

She stills as he tucks the hair back, uncertainty showing on her face at first, following by shy gratitude as she reflexively went to tuck the curls back again herself. “Thank you.”

He takes his hand back and leans against the chair, taking a deep breath and mentally reminding himself to keep his hands to himself. "You are quite welcome."

The ranger raises the teacup to her lips, eyes focused politely on the task at hand. “I am unsure whether or not we’ve reached an agreement or whether we have merely agreed to disagree.”

He shrugs lightly. "Well, I have to agree with you, I suppose, since you are not lying to me, right?"

“Of course not. I would never lie to you without cause or purpose to know that I am lying,” Rin supplies, lowering the teacup in favor of finishing her cookie.

He lets out another low laugh. "It does not work like that. You could lie to me without my knowing." A shrug "You would just have to believe what you were saying. I am not a sounding board for truth and lies, convenient as that would be."

A tilt of her head as she looks at him. “I am aware, but if I believe what I am saying, then I am, in a way, not lying, correct?”

"In a way. Believing something does not make it true, though." He runs a hand through his hair, thoughtful. "Having this...gift of mine, one learns interesting things about the nature of truth."

“I look forward to learning all of the nuances,” Rin comments, helping herself to another cookie.

"And just why would I tell you all the ways you could walk around my lie detecting skills?" he grins.

She offers a coy smile in response. “Who ever said you would be telling me?” She then began nibbling the newly acquired sweet.

He throws his head back and laughs, thoroughly amused. "Well played, lady Elyos, well played."

The coy smile broadens a bit in victory before becoming a more genuine smile, pleased she was able to get him to laugh. Rin keeps smiling as she moves to take another sip of tea.

"So you just intend to ply me for my secrets?" Still amused, he decides to give the tea another shot. "What then?"

“The game would be far less fun if I told you of my intended method,” she playfully informed him.

"I was unaware there was a-" He leans back into the chair, falling silent for a moment and drumming his fingertips on the arm. "I did not know you were playing a game with me."

She tilts her head at him, the smile still present on her lips but she’s really looking at him now, mind clearly working through his words. “Why did you pause?” she asks, knowing full well he may not answer.

He uses reaching for a cookie as an excuse not to look her in the eyes. "Because I had to," he replies calmly.

Confusion pulls her brows together briefly before a moment of clarity. Quiet amusement would settle in her tone. “I suppose it only fair.” Rin averts her gaze to the cup in her hand, mind working along possibilities.

This gets his attention back to her face, a dark eyebrow quirking with curiosity. He takes a small bite from his cookie. "What is?"

Still yet to figure out his game, she glances up at him again with a faint smile. “That we entertain ourselves thus, nobles that we are.”

"That sounds somewhat jaded, no? Just because of what we are it does not automatically mean we play with other people for entertainment." He has another sip of tea.

“No,” she concedes, “but I imagine it is as prevalent in Asmodian high society as it is in Elyan circles.” Rin pauses with further musing. “I am curious which of us will be successful first. You are aware of my game, but I’ve yet to uncover yours,” she admits honestly in the hopes for some clue.

"I daresay you will find out eventually." He manages to quiet the grin that was forming over his lips but not the wicked gleam in his eyes.

She considers him for a while, forgetting about her tea and cookie for the time being. “Does your endeavor have a defined conclusion?” she asks, wondering if her own goal is too vague to be won faster.

"Oh, it most certainly does."

That gets her to purse her lips in thought. “You are more likely to succeed first, then, as my game has no clear conclusion.” As if remembering her tea, Rin goes to refill it. “You have given me much to think on, Aezrel.”

"You say that a lot." He regards her with interest. "I must say I find it oddly flattering."

Rin is about to say something, then catches herself. He did, after all, admit to playing a farce with his own people. “It is the truth,” she supplies instead, retrieving her new cup of tea.

"I know." He reaches out and presses his fingers to her cheek in a brief gesture of affection. "Thank you for that."

She stills, green eyes sliding to his face at the touch. It’s only after he’s withdrawn does Rin realize she had held her breath. A sheepish expression comes over her face.

The sudden silence seems to make him awkward and a brief puzzled expression flits across his face before it settles into thoughtfulness "Well, if it is any comfort you constantly give me a lot to think about, too." What the sharding hell was wrong with him?

She gives an earnest smile for that. “That is a comfort. Oh,” and her eyes glitter with sudden enthusiasm. “I do believe I saw your brother and your sister-in-law a short while ago.”

The cup was on its way from his lips, which causes him to nearly spew his tea all over the carpet and nearly choke at the same time. "My brother and my -_what_-?" He wheezes out, a brief mental picture of Dag and Jenna being married making him shudder.

Her enthusiasm tempers down at his reaction. “Your sister-in-law. You have called her, “sister,” have you not?”

He clears his throat and swipes at his watering eyes before regaining his composure. "Well yes, as a term of endearment and because it annoys her to no end. They are not actually married, perish the thought."

“Why would you say that?” Rin asks, confused why he would think such a thing. She hadn’t seen anything untoward about the couple.

"Perhaps I am being overly judgmental, but my brother is a very loyal, very committed, very loving sort of man. My sister is..." He shrugs "Not. I am unsure how that level of attachment would work for her."

“Is she unfaithful to him?” Rin asks, concerned. She’d only met Dag once but he seemed kind.

A series of less-than-stellar memories pass through his mind. "No." He says carefully. "But... ironically, I think she is a lot more like me than he is." He gives Rin a brief smile. "It's hard to let go of one's heart with no assurance that it will stay in one piece once it is out of one's chest, I think."

The ranger considers him, applying his own words to the man she was getting to know. She purses her lips before taking a sip of tea. “Curious,” is all she says.

He tilts his head to the side. "What is?"

Her gaze flicks back up to him before returning to her cup. Not wanting to voice her actual thought, Rin offers something else instead. “Perhaps it is because of my past circumstance, but I have never had to worry over letting go of my heart.”

He frowns, as if trying to remember something. "Did you not say you had a suitor you were amenable to at some point? Did you not worry about letting go of your heart because it did not happen or because you trusted him with it?"

She suppresses her worry to mull over another time, glad he’s taken the shift in topic. “I trusted him. It was an easy thing, when we were together.”

"It must be nice." He lapses into silence, mulling that over while taking another bite from his half-forgotten cookie.

“It was,” she says, sensing the conversation taking a sadder turn. Before the silence can take hold, Rin picks up another thread of conversation. “Was there a day you and your friends were wanting to go shopping? Much as I love my armor, I should like some new clothes, and Miss Lyllette seemed rather eager.”

He jerks slightly in his seat, as if yanked back from whatever line of thought he'd embarked on, and he gives her a fanged smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, I hardly have anything to do most of the time, so I imagine it would be up to Lyllette."

“Might you arrange it?” she asks him. “I have no easy way to reach her.”

"I do not either." He scratches at his goatee. "Well, I suppose I could ask Aadesh for her contact." Pause, horrified shudder. "Or Cyrede."

“Cyrede?” she asks, curious why he seems hesitant.

He waves his hand dismissively. "A friend of my brother's. You do not really wish to know."

She nods, accepting this based on his judgment alone. “Then ask Aadesh?”

"I intend to." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I do still owe him a trip to Adma Stronghold after all; boy is more accident prone than anyone I know, I swear," Aezrel grumbles.

“Who is he?” she asks, curious his relationship with the white ranger.

He laughs. "That is a question with various numerous ramifications; I fear you will have to clarify."

She blinks at him, unsure how to proceed now. “How did you meet?” she settles for a simple question to start.

"Hmm, he lost a bet to me." He picks up the teapot for a refill, holding it up questioningly. "We had a drinking contest and he lost, so he had to go on a date with me."

Rin looks at him with a mix of surprise and confusion. “You went on a date?” The Elyos began to question if she was processing the language correctly.

He looks equally confused. "Why would I not go on a date?"

A smile briefly pulls at her mouth, the ranger sure she’s just not understanding the word. “Perhaps I am misunderstanding, same as with glitter. A date, as in courting?” Rin tries to clarify.

He gives her a blank, somewhat confused smile. "Yes, a date as in courting. Is there a problem?"

It’s clear that Rin’s brain is working hard, trying to figure something out. “Ah. Was this before you met the commander, then?”

His confusion is probably a palpable force in the room by now. "No, Jianna and I met almost five hundred yea-" Suddenly his face lights up with understanding. "We are not together. Me and her. Not really."

She looks at him rather blankly. “Oh.” She glances away from him as she turns over this new information. “I misunderstood. My apologies.”

He smiles and gives her a slightly sheepish shrug. "It is a common misconception, I would say. We used to be together, for... oh, I don't know, maybe a hundred years or so. Then..." He looks down at his clawed hands, splaying his fingers and curling them into fists. "We realized sometimes love is both not enough and not worth the heartbreak, so we decided to let go." He lets out a small, derisive laugh. "We try again every century or so. It never works, but we still try."

“Common misconception?” she repeats him. “Others are aware of your relationship?”

"Some people are, not many." He frowns a little. "Definitely more than I would like, and most certainly more than she would like but still not a lot."

A nod of her curled head, the hair finally starting to gain its usual bounce. “Then, are you courting anyone? I am guessing nothing became of your courting Aadesh?”

"Turns out he is married." He gives her a quick smile. "I prefer not to wreck other people's relationships if I can help it, but he and I make excellent friends I think." He lapses into a thoughtful pause. "I was seeing someone until recently, I suppose; we never really discussed it as being a relationship. I am fairly sure at this point that she has left me, though. So no, I am not courting anyone."

“He is married and yet went on a date? Is that not a little unfair of him?” She’s still concluding that Aadesh was intentionally rude towards Aezrel when she remembers Zylphie and how rude she had been that meeting, throwing accusations about. Perhaps, in Rin’s opinion, it was for the best he was not courting the raven-haired woman.

He holds his hands out to his sides. "Well, to be fair he was honoring a bet, and he never gave me any indication he was interested in me. We had dinner. We talked. We went to our separate homes afterward; overall I am very glad he did, for all the headaches he gives me I am very fond of him."

Another nod of her head. “I was quick to judge. Perhaps he is not as inconsiderate as I’d surmised.” Rin makes no mention of Zylphie since, per that display, she’s fairly sure the girl was rude.

"I am touched that you so readily come to my defense considering I was the one hitting on a married man," he grins over the rim of his cup.

That makes her visibly pause, ears drooping. “That is true.” She’s quiet for another moment. “Were you aware he was married at the time?”

His grin shifts into a conciliatory smile. "I was not, no. And I backed off once I realized he was both taken and not really interested in me that way. Aadesh likes me because of all the stories I have." He sighs and frowns a little. "I will not lie though, his being married would not have stopped me if I wanted him badly enough." His eyes lift to hers behind the lenses of his glasses. "I am nowhere near as nice as you seem to believe."

“You have had no true cause to aid me, and yet you still do. Why would I not think of you as kind? The day you act in my disinterest is perhaps when I will reconsider my opinion.” The corners of her mouth turn down in thought, considering him. “If you wanted Aadesh desperately enough, and he still did not want you, would you have pursued him yet?”

His face twists into an expression of distaste and he makes a firm gesture of denial with his hand. "Of course not. Or rather, I would have tried to sway his opinion, of course, but if that was not possible then I would just have to move on. Why would I degrade myself by being with someone who did not want me? Plus," He gives her a wicked grin, "do you honestly think I am not appealing enough to get everything I want most of the time?"

“That depends on what you want,” she counters. “What is it that you want, Aezrel? What does the man with everything have to want for?” she asks simply, recalling their conversation from so long ago.

He pauses for a moment, tilting his head to the side. Taking his glasses off with one hand so he can train the full intensity of his sapphire stare on her, he lifts one shoulder in a vague shrug, as if the answer didn't really matter. "I want to not have to hide. Not always, but..." He leans forward a little, "Sometimes."

She tilts her head in mimicry, unthinking. “Is there no way to do so, safely?”

"No." He splays his hands in an expansive gesture. "There is always a risk. Everything I do is risky. Sometimes, though, it is also worth it."

“What determines the value? Is it solely based on your want or need, or are there other factors?” Rin seems to have forgotten about her tea and cookie given the intellectual discussion at hand.

He shrugs and smiles a little. "I am a whimsical daeva. Like I said before, if I want something badly enough I will go to great lengths to have it. After all, I am the kind of man who dies five times for a kiss."

She blinks at him, turning over that last bit. “Indeed, that seems a rather steep price. I assume that was with the Commander?” Rin guesses based on what limited knowledge she has of Aezrel’s love life.

He grins. "Most women generally prefer foreplay without daggers. Turns out Jianna is not most women." He scratches his goatee. "It was how we met. She was out on the prowl for Asmodians to kill and I made a convenient target with entirely too much frequency. I like to think it got harder each time to stab me in the heart, though."

The corners of her mouth turn down again. “That is a rather curious beginning. I thought love drove people towards ridiculous feats but perhaps I am wrong.”

He runs a hand through his hair. "Well, it was ridiculous, I suppose. There I am, completely drunk off my mind wandering through a snowfield when suddenly I find myself flat on my back with a violet-eyed, gorgeous demon looking down at me with all the world's righteous fury. I told her she had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. She stabbed me. The rest, as it were, is five centuries of very turbulent, very painful history."

Her lips press together in thought before a small smile lights on her face. “It seems our meeting shares similarities to yours and the Commander’s,” Rin notes, a blush coloring the bridge of her nose.

"Well," his fangs appear on full display when he grins impishly. "I like to think I was considerably more gentle."

She averts her gaze, the blush spreading up to her ears. “I do not recall in detail, terrified as I was. You did not stab me, at the very least, a fact I am eternally grateful for.” Emerald eyes would flit back up to him, but Rin would glance away again.

"I remember." His eyes go a little vacant as he recalls. "It was... exhilarating, though I apologize for thoroughly terrifying you. I tend to get a little lost in the chase."

A small laugh, the ranger still not really looking at him. “I suppose I should be pleased at least one of us remembers our introduction fondly?”

Unable to stop himself, he leans forward in his chair, settling his elbows on his knees. "Maybe we should try it again sometime, see how far you can go before I catch you."

That gets her to look up, green eyes searching his questioningly. “I’ll have you know,” Rin says slowly, “that I have been training with Varault. I am much more used to the snows now. I should like to think I am not as easy to catch.”

"Oh, I am not saying you are slow." The wicked grin returns. "I am just very, very fast."

“I shall keep that in mind as I train with Varault,” she comments, finally remembering that she has tea and sipping at it.

"Sounds like you have been having a nice time with our furry friend," he casually comments, easing off and leaning back against the cushions.

That gets her to smile, the blush finally dissipating. “That I have.” Thinking on their last worg run, Rin starts to giggle, pressing a claw to her lips as she silences herself.

He tilts his head to the side, arching a black eyebrow, a puzzled but pleased smile twitching on his lips. "May I know what is so funny?"

“Oh,” and she can’t suppress the smile. “Last we ran, Varault embedded himself in a snowbank.”

He pauses for a moment, then bursts out laughing... and laughing, and laughing some more.

Her smile grows upon seeing him laugh. “Please don’t tease him for it, as surely he will go for the source. I am careful not to remind him too frequently lest he make good on his threat.”

He gives her his best puppy eyes. "Why must you be cruel and take this from me? I could milk this one event for centuries!"

“Because I value my neck so!” she explains, attempting to school her features to seriousness but for the humor of the situation.

"I value your neck, too. It is rather pretty," he says nonchalantly, reaching for his tea some more. "Plus, he would not lay a finger on you, I was thoroughly lectured on what he would do to me if I hurt you just the other day."

“Oh?” the humor falls away, Rin’s attention piqued. “Varault lectured you?”

"I do believe, 'viciously threatened' fits the bill somewhat better. It was cute." He crosses his legs at the knee and takes another sip of tea.

Surprise settles on her features. “I cannot fathom why. You have done nothing but help me. Surely you would not harm me as he thinks. You have had ample opportunity and have not done so.“

He shrugs. "Maybe I appear less than trustworthy." Amused, he taps his claws against his chin. "Maybe a bit of a scoundrel. Perhaps somewhat of a pretty face full of secrets."

“Are you telling me that I should do well to heed his warnings and keep a distance from you?” Rin asks, managing to appear serious. She was hard pressed to believe Aezrel would hurt her, Varault’s distaste for the man the likely cause. “You said not far off that you are not as kind as I would think, so perhaps the worg speaks a truth?”

"Well, I am a bit of a scoundrel and I -_do_\- have a few secrets, so he is not entirely off the mark. I am, however, extremely trustworthy if you manage to bind me to my word." He smiles. "Perhaps you should keep your distance from me. But that is not the question you should be asking."

That earns him a couple blinks. “I don’t suppose you would guide me to the correct question if I asked.”

"The question you should be asking, though not to me, is if you -_want_\- to heed your friend's advice and stay away from me," he concludes, brushing a stray lock from his face.

“That depends entirely on what I have to fear from you,” the ranger ripostes, coming up with what she thinks is the proper question.

He looks at her, a flicker of sadness in his eyes. "Why, the same as everyone else: disappointment. I will probably end up disappointing you."

Sadness flickers over her face before Rin puts on a brave smile for him. “If that is the worst I have to fear from you, then I do believe I am safe in your company.” She tucks the curls behind one ear.

He seems a little taken aback by her answer. "How do you do that? How do you just... trust people like that?"

The smile becomes more earnest. “You have given me no reason to distrust you, so why should it be difficult? Am I wrong to do so?” Rin asks of him.

He sighs and pulls off his glasses so he can rub a hand over his face. "Yes? No? I just worry I will end up not measuring up to all these expectations of decency you seem to have regarding me. Regarding everyone, really."

A sympathizing tilt of her head. “You have done admirably so far. I do not think my standard is unreasonable.”

He settles the glasses back onto his nose, sighing again. "Nevermind, I'm not making any sense."

“No, you are not,” Rin concurs, curling her claws around the teacup out of habit. “I suppose, I trust people because I believe there is good in everyone. At least, I hope there is,” her voice soft. “I cannot help but believe that people are inherently good at heart.”*

"I never really trusted anyone much," he says quietly, looking down at his hands. "I was never that close to anyone before my brother was born and afterward I suppose I have always felt like with all my responsibilities the only way things stay the way they should is if I take care of everything myself. And I have been alive too long not to believe most people are horrible; I am a jaded, paranoid old man..." He frowns. "And I have no idea why I am telling you any of this."

Her mouth quirks with humor. “You are not the first to tell me that. You needn’t worry – your secrets are safe with me,” Rin promises him, then she offers a short laugh. “Not like I am part of any social circles here.”

He frowns a little, fighting the urge to stand up and pace and wondering what the hell was wrong with him. "I know." He wrestles on a smile. "Maybe you should start. Not much to stop you anymore."

“Perhaps I shall,” she replies with a nod of her head, finishing her second cookie.

He makes a conscious effort to relax and stop being an idiot. "Maybe I will drag you with me next time there is a party somewhere."

She blinks in surprise at the thought, though she’s still smiling. “If there is dancing, perhaps I shall be the one leading you.”

He grins and shakes the hair from his eyes. "I have never been led by a woman in my life and I do not intend to start now."

“And why not?” she asks, eyes glittering with amusement. Rin attempts to pull her face to look serious but cannot suppress the smile pulling at her mouth.

The grin widens. "Because I always lead."

She blinks at him then grins for real. “I am pleased to hear it. A lady never says no to dancing, and it has been some time since I’ve had the pleasure.”

He tilts his head to the side, seeming to consider something. "I have music crystals."

That merits another blink, the ranger not having expected such a turn of events. “You do?”

"I do. A lot of them, actually; my sister-in-law was a composer and I have always been rather fond of music." He inclines his head. "And dancing."

Excitement is reflected in every aspect of the ranger. “I would very much like to hear her work.”

He grins and winks at her. "I was unaware this was an interest of yours. Give me a moment." He stands up and heads into his study; rummaging ensues.

Green eyes follow after him, the ranger clearly interested in his new task. “I have always enjoyed music. It is perhaps what I miss most about Sanctum,” Rin admits. Idly, she remembers the teacup in her hands and refills it to enjoy another sip, curling her claws around the cup for warmth.

He returns a few moments later with a polished wood box which he settles on the imaginary coffee table "There is music in Asmodae, too." As if to illustrate his point he opens the box and places a crystal from an artfully concealed drawer on an appropriate stand. A moment later music starts drifting throughout the house.

“I did not mean to imply there was not,” Rin amends, though she settles comfortably into the couch as the music plays, smiling delicately at the tune. She closes her eyes to better engross herself in the tune.

"Oh, I know. I suppose it is different though?" He looks at her, a small smile at her obvious enjoyment.

Emerald eyes peek open again, the ranger’s smile broadening as she looked at Aezrel. “Different, yes, but no less lovely.”

He settles his elbow on his knee and his chin on his palm, closing his eyes. "True. I do not listen to these as much as I should."

The ranger falls silent, closing her eyes again and relaxing into the couch. Unthinking, she breathes in time with the music.

"Do you like it?" He asks quietly, not wanting to break her out of whatever blissful bubble she is currently in.

An affirmative noise, Rin opening her eyes again and sipping from her teacup. “Such talent. I am conflicted in not wanting the song to end, but eagerly wanting to listen to more.”

"She was very talented, yes." He gives the box a strangely longing look, then seems to shake it off. "If you want to change tracks, please let me know."

A light laugh, the curls with their usual bounce as she did so. “Perhaps you should. At my leisure, I would be here through the morning, depending how many crystals you have.”

"A couple dozen or so." He switches the crystals, a different melody echoing out. "Mortal lives do not allow for enough time."

“Oh?” and her smile falters. “This is not your brother’s girlfriend?”

He blinks, a look of pure astonishment on his face. "What? No, though maybe she moonlights as a musician, what do I know." He taps the box with two fingers. "This was my brother's wife. She was Human, so I do not need to tell you how that ended."

“Ah, I understand,” the ranger supplies, unable to smile now. “She was quite talented. It should be a blessing you have her work to remember her by.”

"Indeed." He strokes his goatee, the beginnings of an evil smile forming at his lips. "Would you like to dance?"

She looks at him like the question was wholly unexpected. “Pardon?”

He arches his eyebrows. "Dance? You know, that thing two people do when there is music? With the moving?" He tries not to let the grin widen with mild success.

She blinks, then smiles at the chanter nonethewiser. “You caught me by surprise. I would very much like to, if you pardon my state of dress.”

"I will if you pardon mine." Though, as usual, he was wearing an impeccable suit. Standing up, he holds out a hand, still grinning.

The ranger moves to set her teacup on the imaginary coffee table before slipping her hand lightly onto his and rising to her feet.

He leads her to the open area behind the couch and settles a hand on her waist, potentially on the part the armor doesn't cover because huehue. "Been a while since the last time I did this; you will have to forgive any stomping."

She follows easily, a light blush covering the bridge of her nose at the proximity but settling into a closed dance frame easily. Rin will jump when he brushes her mane, still unused to the tickling sensation it produces. “Perhaps it is fortunate I am wearing armor, then, instead of a formal gown.”

"Well, a gown would provide more cushioning, though it would not be nearly as pleasant." He briefly considers pulling her closer for amusement purposes, but ends up starting to lead her on a slow waltz instead. "Did you go to formal affairs very often in Elysea?"

As they start to move, Rin follows his lead easily, the curls and halfskirt swaying with each step. “I did, yes. The Elyos need little reason to host events.”

"That does not mean you would go, though." He comments casually, "I think that is something I would have liked about Elysea, were circumstances different."

“It took very little convincing for me to attend,” she informs him, currently succeeding in keeping her toes out from under him. “It was only at the end that I started to decline invitations.”

There doesn't seem to be much risk of toe-crushing after all. "Why? On both accounts."

“I quite enjoy dancing,” she replies enthusiastically, smiling up at him briefly. “After Salems saw to my dismissal, I felt that the invitations were no longer sincere. I accepted one and regret the experience, worrying about whispers and sidelong glances all evening. I’ve since declined them, but I have sorely missed this,” and she smiled again for him.

He casually twirls her then may or may not settle back closer than before. "Whispers and sidelong glances can be fun. The most outrageous rumors circling in Vanahal about me, I was the one who started them."

She’ll follow through the turn fluidly, unaware that he’s working any proximity magic. “Oh? Pray tell what rumor that would be.” Rin is so focused on the conversation she’s forgotten to be embarrassed by the proximity.

"Hmm, there is that one about me bedding an Empyrean Lord. One about me murdering and disowning my own father. One about me trying to seduce a Balaur lady during the peace conference that caused the Cataclysm, and it being the entirely wrong lady causing the Cataclysm. There are quite a few to pick from." His fingers accidentally (?) brush over her mane.

She’s so focused on what he’s saying that the ticklish sensation catches her entirely by surprise, the ranger crying out and jerking backwards reflexively. Rin’s face heats up with embarrassment, the blush coming back in force. “My apologies.”

He lets out a small chuckle and pulls her back. "What was that all about?"

She laughs, letting the nerves dissipate. “I am still adjusting to having a mane. The sensation caught me off guard.” Rin forces herself to relax into his hold again. “I am surprised you can spread rumor. Rumor is unlike lying?”

"I have to word things very carefully. And well, you know how these circles are, people just need a tiny nudge in the right direction to jump to completely unfounded and outrageous conclusions." A pause. "Though one of those rumors is actually true."

A tilt of her head, the ranger silent as she tries to figure which he means. Unthinking, she adjusts her hold on him. “I disbelieve the third.”

"Balaur -are- a bit too tall for me," he muses, "And reptilian."

“That they are. I did not think it was true, but who am I to fault anyone for curiosity?” though it’s clear on her face the idea of bedding a Balaur is not a pleasant thought at all. She busies herself by trying to think through the other two he suggested.

"Well, if they had been as evolved as they are now when I was young and incredibly idiotic I might have. I am old enough to know better now, though," he gives her a lopsided grin.

She closes her eyes against whatever image that summoned. “Perish the thought,” and she laughs nervously. “Remind me the other rumors?”

"Sleeping with Empyrean Lords and murdering dear old dad," he obligingly supplies. "Why does it matter though?"

“It matters because you have piqued my interest,” Rin explains. “The first is true,” she states confidently. Mentally in the conversation again, she forgets to be embarrassed once more.

He stays quiet for a moment, just enjoying the proximity. "See what I mean? People believe all kinds of things."

Realizing she’s wrong, Rin takes on a pensive expression. “It made sense to me, given my own lineage. I am sad to know the other is true.”

"Which one would I have bedded if that was true?" He tilts his head to the side, curious.

Taking the path away from dark topics, Rin purses her lips in thought. “Are we exclusively discussing the Shedim lords, or the Empyrean lords on the whole?”

"The Empyrean Lords as a whole, since in my case it would have been viable," he muses, slowing his pace a little.

She follows the pace change easily, distracted as she is. “I presume the men are to be considered, given you attempted to court Aadesh?” Rin asks simply.

He winks. "I do consider myself an equal opportunity lover, so feel free to consider the male ones."

She hums with thought, tilting her head this way and that as Rin considered him. “It is a difficult question. Lady Ariel is said to be beautiful beyond all creation, and you said yourself you seek to surround yourself with lovely things. You do strike me as one who pursues challenges, however, so Lady Triniel would be fitting. It would be rather poetic for a man that cannot lie to court with the Lady of Wisdom, but you are also a devout follower to Marchutan. Perhaps you are enamored with him?”

"Devout is a bit of a stretch, I think." He smiles. "And he's entirely too large for me; if I have a lover who can overpower me, I definitely prefer it to be a female one. On that note, I think I would have bedded Ariel back in the day and Lumiel if I was given the choice now. What does that say about me?"

“That you seek beauty and knowledge,” she answers easily. “Am I wrong that you would court danger?”

He laughs. "Have you met me? I am courting all kinds of danger right now." To make sure she doesn't inquire more deeply into that particular line of thought, "Who would you bed?"

Her mouth opens and then clicks shut, the blush darkening her entire face up to the tips of her ears. “I’m not entirely sure,” Rin says, accent slipping. She can’t keep looking at him, glancing over his shoulder instead.

Ever thoughtful, he pulls her a bit closer so she can hide her face in his coat if needed. "What are the options?"

Aware her face is burning hot, Rin is quietly grateful he can’t see her face now. “I suppose,” and her voices wavers, the Asmodian accent hardly present with how nervous she is, “the Empyrean lords on the whole, as well. I’m not…not interested in women, so just the men. My grandfather is not an option.” She idly wonders if he can feel how warm she is now, which doesn’t help her nerves any.

He thinks for a moment "Marchutan or Nezekan. Probably Marchutan."

She nods, accepting those answers nonverbally.

"Am I embarrassing you right now?" He asks curiously, trying to catch her eyes with his.

“Perhaps,” she replies softly, Elyan accent still evident. Green eyes would flick to his face, then away again.

He grins and, if allowed, would lean his head down and press his forehead against hers. "I apologize."

She’s surprised at the touch but allows it, closing her eyes in an attempt to steady her nerves; he can no doubt feel how warm her face is now. “You are forgiven,” the ranger’s voice meek.

He closes his eyes too, desperately trying to wrestle himself into being good. "Good. I would not want you to be angry at me."

Rin adjusts slightly so their foreheads are no longer touching. “I do not think I could be angry at you, Aezrel…We’ve stopped dancing,” her voice soft.

"We have," he confirms quietly. "I suppose I should probably let go of you now." But he doesn't.

“Did you want to change crystals?” she asks, having minor success calming herself.

He closes his eyes again then, very deliberately, takes his hands back and slips them into the pockets of his slacks but doesn't move otherwise. "Did you?"

She removes her hold on him when he does so, standing politely in front of him before she offers a curtsy. “If you are satisfied, we can conclude dancing for the time being. Perhaps this will become a part of our tea time,” the ranger suggests hopefully, tucking a curl behind one ear.

There are so many things wrong with that sentence that he doesn't even try to reply to it. "Wonder if the tea is still warm." He moves carefully around her, making a point of not touching her as he makes his way back to his chair and stands in front of it, waiting for her to resume her seat. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

She notices the change in his demeanor, watching him go. “Have I upset you, Aezrel?” Rin’s tone apologetic.

He shrugs and gives her a small smile. "No, darling, I upset myself. Nevermind."

She frowns, walking back towards the couches but coming to stand near him. “How so?” Rin asks, confused where in that short interaction he could have done so.

"I find myself wanting things that would be extremely unwise to pursue. This does not, of course, prevent me from wanting them anyway." He shrugs and opens his hands at his sides in a 'what can you do' gesture. "Like I said, nevermind."

She was going to inquire further but stops herself, nodding instead and moves to resume her seat, pulling mane and halfskirt to the side as she sat. “If there is anything I can do to help, you have but to ask.”

He lets out a small laugh as he retakes his seat. "I probably will, eventually."

That gets her to smile. “I suppose I cannot fault anyone their pride.”

He goes back to grinning. "I do admit that along with laziness, pride is probably one of my greatest negative qualities. I think it is an occupational hazard, to be honest; do you not have this problem?"

She offers a small laugh. “No, I’m afraid not. I have other faults, but my pride is not usually an issue.”

"My pride is usually the main issue." He shrugs and inspects the plate for the existence of more cookies, taking one and nudging the plate in her direction. With his free hand, he switches the music crystals again.

A wave of her hand, Rin politely declines another cookie. “They were quite good. If you keep baking, though, what shall I offer for tea time?”

He waves his own hand dismissively. "I was just in the mood today; plus, you said you did not have anything ready anyway."

“You spoil me today. Tea, cookies, music and dancing.” Without thinking, Rin rubs her thumb over the ring, thinking about the rain and enjoying the new song.

"Maybe I just enjoy it." He shrugs, settling back with his cookie.

Another smile. “Then you spoil us both.”

He grins widely "Well, I am a well-known hedonist so that would make quite a bit of sense, would it not?"

She stops, thinking. “What is the Elyan equivalent of hedonist?” Rin asks him.

He supplies the word then raises his eyebrows expectantly, silently asking if that did the trick.

She nods, understanding now.

He nods back, pleased, and settles back against his chair with a sigh, momentarily forgetting all his plotting and scheming and just letting himself enjoy the simple pleasure of her company. "This is nice."

She hums in agreement. “It is. I am more than happy to stay as long as you would like. I don’t have any plans for today.” Rin closes her eyes and focuses on the music again.

"Move in with me," he grins

Emerald eyes flash open, looking at him with confusion. “Pardon?”

The grin widens. "You said you would stay as long as I wanted... so move in with me. I only have the one bed though."

She blinks at him a couple times, then smiles in her confusion, concluding that he was joking with her. “Think of the rumors that would cause.”

"I already mentioned how much I enjoy being talked about." He decides not to go with his initial reply of 'who said they would be rumors?'

“How quickly I forget,” Rin recovers, assuming it pure jest now, the ranger’s mind working on how the statement was truthful. “You do word things rather carefully.”

"Centuries of practice. It was horrible when I was younger, I could never get away with anything. My brother is a bit like that, it is very easy to catch him." He grins smugly. "He could never get away with anything either; unless I let him, that is."

That gets her to smile and relax again, the moment of surprise passed. “I do so look forward to meeting him again. Perhaps my game will conclude sooner in discussing truth with him.”

"Trying to ply my brother for information? I was unaware you resulted to such underhanded tactics to get your way." He seems profoundly amused at the idea.

Her smile becomes more humorous. “Perhaps. I’ve yet to decide whether or not I will. That depends entirely, I think, on how quickly you progress at your game.”

"How do you know you even want me to progress with it, though?" He raises an eyebrow.

That gets her to stop and really look at him. “I do not,” Rin answers truthfully. “You have told me very little about your game. Is there due cause for me to want you to fail?”

"Maybe." He shrugs, then his smile softens a little. "I hope not."

She pushes at her curls again. “Now you have me concerned,” an honest statement given with a touch of humor. Surely it was a harmless game and he was simply toying with her now.

He waves away her concern. "No reason for that. I think the consequences would affect me adversely more than you."

She pouts at him. “You are aware of my goal. Am I not permitted any clues regarding yours?”

He leisurely strokes his goatee, wondering what to reply. "I could say a lot of things, but the truth is I am unsure what I am looking to achieve anymore. So you know as much as I do, give or take."

That just serves to confuse her further, Rin giving him a strange look. “That is rather curious. Why is that? How will you know when the game is over?”

"Oh, I will know." He grins and winks at her. "I am a priest, remember? Faith is what I do."

“Such confidence,” and she smiles at him. “Will I know when your game concludes?”

"I daresay you will. And, well, what reason would I have not to be confident? Excluding the fact that I win most of the time, the possibility of losing is not so daunting to prevent me from trying."

“I was unaware there is a chance you could fail. I am all the more curious what game you are playing, and I am conflicted about whether or not I want you to succeed sooner rather than later if only so I may know the full truth.”

"Everything has a chance of failure," he points out with a shrug. "I like to think I am lowering mine." At her second comment, he grins. "You know what they say about curiosity."

“And what do they say?” she asks, though Rin is well aware the answer.

His smile is all fangs. "It kisked the kitter."

“Will your satisfying my curiosity truly kisk me?” the question asked jokingly.

He simply gives her a Cheshire grin and doesn't answer.

A nod of her head, Rin unsure what to make of that. “I shall start bringing kisks for afternoon tea.”

"Ah, true, I forget how particularly inconvenient death would be for you." He pauses, seeming to go on a tangent in his mind. "What would you do if you had to go back?"

Her expression falls some. “I would try to leave again. I doubt things will have changed that I could be happy in Elysea again. If I can’t leave…then I will try to be happy.” Rin smiles for him, but it does not reach her eyes.

He frowns. "Why would you not be able to leave?"

“Intuition,” Rin answers in Elyan.

He tilts his head to the side. "Care to elaborate?"

A small shake of her head. “It is hard to explain.”

"Try." He's frowning now, increasingly more confused.

She sits quietly for a time, then shakes her head again. “You did not know Salems. Perhaps the best description for him is that he is my warden. Or was. I am sure my absence has been noted. If I were to reappear suddenly and unable to explain where I had been for years, I do not think they will turn a blind eye.”

His brows lower over his eyes when he -_frowns_\- "You are a daeva. Not only that, you are a daeva descended of an Empyrean Lord. I refuse to believe you would allow some entitled mongrel to have that kind of power over you." He says this firmly, as if there is no doubt in his mind she would be perfectly able to punt Salems into the Abyss core if needed.

She looks at him sadly, then averts her gaze. “He is one of Sanctum’s favored. While blood is precious, deed holds more sway.”

He shakes his head. "That may be true for a lot of things, but you earned your eternity. You get to do whatever the sharding damn hell you want with it." He reaches out and takes her hand. "Promise me. You will stop believing that someone would have power over you that you did not give them."

Surprise flits over her features briefly before emerald eyes look at him sadly again. “Would that I could promise such a thing, but I worry it would be a lie.”

"Then promise you will try." He squeezes her hand, holding her eyes with his. "This is important."

The ranger offers him a bittersweet smile. “You have a very generous heart.”

He shakes his head. "I do not. I am just a man who always tells the truth." He gives her a small smile and takes his hand back.

“Denying such is akin to calling me a liar,” she attempts to joke to dissipate the heavy topic.

"Not a liar, just mistaken," he replies easily, giving her a smooth smile.

“Mistaken or no, I stand by my statement,” Rin affirms, tucking the curls back.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Let it not be said I would stand between you and your idealized version of me."

“I do not think the two are so different as you make them out to be, but that is the opinion of one little Elyos in Underland.” Rin focuses on her claws, pressing one into the pad of her thumb.

"You know, Asmodae is technically Overland," Aezrel smiles fondly at her.

She peers up at him through her bangs. “I suppose the Black Rabbit would know best.”

He gestures with his hands. "It is the upper half of the world, yes, so when the Cataclysm hit we got stranded above the Abyss core." A shrug. "So Overland. Any self-respecting Asmodian is extremely aware of this turn of events at any given point since a little sunlight has caused a war to last a millennium."

“Much as I favor the shadows, I cannot say the war is entirely the fault of the sunlight. War is an unfortunate thing, and I cannot say how or when the war will end, if ever.”

"Well, not at this point, no. Now that we established we liked the shadows better all along and the Elyos and their sunlight are weak and puny we keep on fighting because immortal people are notoriously good at holding grudges." He smiles and shrugs somewhat sheepishly.

She has no idea how to reply to that, instead offering him a small smile and a gentle shrug of her shoulder.

He waves his hand dismissively. "Nevermind me. I am old and I have a tendency to ramble. You should start slapping me out of it."

“I would never do such a thing,” the ranger replies, taken aback at the prospect. “Not without due cause,” she amends. “You have yet to offend me with rambling.”

He laughs and rubs at his cheek as if imagining it. "Well, I will try to keep not rambling offensively." Though on the bright side she was unlikely to break his jaw unlike some people.

Rin offers him a polite smile, sitting quietly for a time and listening to the song. All notions of whether or not she would ever bring herself to slap the chanter were forgotten with the melody.

He leans back against the chair and loosens his tie slightly, crossing his ankle over his knee and sighing contentedly.

“Was there anything you had been wanting to do today?” she asks politely.

"No, not particularly. I really am as idle as I appear. I mostly take care of household affairs and whatnot for the estate in Pandaemonium or go shopping or..." He waves his hand. "When none of that requires my attention I enjoy being unspeakably lazy and stuffing myself with food, as illustrated." He gestures gracefully to the tray on the imaginary coffee table. "You should let me make you a real meal sometime."

“I would enjoy that,” the ranger replies warmly, an amused expression on her face that Aezrel’s eating a few cookies counted as stuffing his face. “Perhaps when we meet with Miss Lyllette, we can conclude the evening with dinner?”

He inclines his head. "That would be wonderful, though I am unsure I want that demo- remarkably sweet and adorable child in my house."

Her brows pinch in briefly. “You do not like her?”

"I absolutely adore her." He presses his palm against his chest. "I do not, however, trust her anywhere near as far as I can throw her." He smiles fondly. "It is wonderful."

“I am confused on how you can both adore and distrust the same person.” Rin began combing through everyone she knew in Elysea and seeing if anyone met such a description.

"I adore and distrust Aadesh as well." He shrugs. "And my sister. And Duncan. To be fair I do not trust most people." He strokes his goatee. "I suppose it is more that I trust them regarding some things but not others. I would trust them to pull me out of an Elysean dungeon but not for behaving in a dinner party."

“Is this an Asmodian thing,” she asks, emerald searching sapphire, “or is it that you are simply distrustful?”

He shrugs. "I think I am simply distrustful."

“Do you distrust me?” Rin asks, curious.

"No."

A tilt of her head. “So you trust me?”

This question takes him considerably longer to answer and he gives her this funny 'why are you asking me such difficult questions' look "....Maybe. Yes, I suppose I do." He thinks on it some more. "Yes."

“Do you trust me in all things, or is that trust restricted to some?” she asks, eye glittering with intrigue.

The frown starts approaching 'scowl' in the frown scale "Well, I..." He seems to catch himself "Why are we having this conversation?"

She smiles at him, a coy thing. “Curiosity.”

His eyebrows are at this point so low one can barely see his eyes "You are toying with me."

“Is that disallowed?” she asks simply, the smile still on her pale face.

"No." He arches one eyebrow, the other still all scrunched up. "Merely discouraged."

He earns a light laugh for his troubles. “Well, then!” and she presses her hands together delightedly. “Is your trust in me restricted by terms as it is with others?”

He shrugs. "There is the small matter of you not being worthy of my trust being extremely harmful for you."

“Then, you trust me based on my own welfare?” she asks, confused.

"Well, yes." He seems confused himself. "You have your own reasons for wanting this whole thing to work." A shrug.

“I do. You have still not answered my previous question,” her voice slow as she’s still working her brain around all of this now. “Do you trust me in all things, or not?”

He considers this for the longest time. "...Yes." He seems surprised when that doesn't come out as a lie.

She seems equally surprised that he’s finally answered. A nod of her head, then, “Why is that, when you do not trust your own kind?”

Still looking baffled he shakes his head slowly. "I have no idea."

Unsure how else to press the issue, Rin sits back, clearly thinking. “You have given me much to think over.”

He chuffs out a somewhat shaky laugh. "You say that a lot."

“I do,” she concedes, fiddling with the ring some.

He makes a vague gesture with a vaguely shaky hand. "At least I am entertaining."

The motion catches her attention, Rin surprised and confused by it. She presses her lips together, then smooths her palms over her breeches. “I hope I am as entertaining to you.”

He gives a tortured, good-natured smile. "Painfully so. I daresay I am unlikely to ever be bored by your presence."

A polite smile. “I shall take such as a compliment. I think, however, that I should take my leave now. As kind as you are to invite me to stay over, I should think it rude to overstay my welcome.”

"That would be hard to achieve." He gives her a pained smile. "That being said, you have given -_me_\- much to think about as well."

“Perhaps we can share our conclusions next we meet,” Rin offers optimistically, standing up and smoothing out her leathers.

He stands up too, slipping his hands into his pockets. "Perhaps. Allow me to walk you to the door."

Stepping lightly around the couch, Rin heads for the door. “Thank you for the afternoon tea. I very much enjoyed the music and dancing,” her voice taking on a happy lilt, covering up her worries for later musing.

"I had a wonderful time." He follows and holds the door open for her. "Take care, yes? No getting kisked in my absence."

She turns and offers a small curtsy out of habit. “I shall do my utmost to avoid doing so.” With that, she offers him a warm smile and, unless he does or says anything more, sees herself out, stepping easily into the rain and turning her face up to the sky.

He watches her go, looking a little lost and a little conflicted, closing the door once she is out of sight and heading straight to his bedroom to sleep through his problems.


	15. Target Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In need of contemplation, Rin turns to training practices and meets Dag following his rescue Theobomos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Pandaemonium, training grounds

A ranger in intricate brown leathers would be standing several meters from the row of dummies. One in particular has become a porcupine at some point, standing there sadly as the ranger eyed it intently, bow in hand.

Daghdha walks up, a great black sword propped on his armored shoulder and he stands a couple dummies away, just seeming to stare at it for a long while. The black metal suit would let out a small creak as he takes a deep breath and holds the sword in a two-handed grip then just stands there again.

As he stands there, the dummy next to his would be hit with an arrow, Rin having sent three arrows at the three separate dummies; two hit, the third skitters past the intended target. She frowns, eyes processing something only she can tell as claws fit three more to the string.

When the arrow hits far closer than expected he whirls around, sword trained on the ranger as he falls smoothly into a battle stance, his one eye glowing wildly, his breathing ragged.

At the movement, Rin turns smoothly to be aiming at him, three arrows poised at full draw. Realization passes over her face, the bow suddenly aimed down and the string relaxed. “My apologies,” she offers, a lilting accent prevalent.

When he sees her take aim he peels his lips back from long, gleaming fangs, but seems to catch himself before doing something idiotic. With what seems like a great effort of will, he shifts into a neutral stance and holds the greatsword point-down against the stone ground. "I'm sorry. That was rude." His voice sounds almost normal.

Emerald eyes catch on exposed fangs, the ranger stilling for a fraction of a second. “The fault is mine,” Rin now shifting to a more casual stance herself, bow delicately held off to one side. “I was caught up in my thoughts that I did not pay you any mind. It was not my intent to shoot near you.”

He shrugs one plate-covered shoulder. "I'm probably too jumpy to be doing this around other people. I'll move farther down." He makes to turn and move a few dummies away, trying to figure out why the woman looks so familiar.

A touch calmer now, Rin is well aware who he is. She takes a small breath. Fate had no doubt guided them to this point to help her, she was certain. “Dag,” she called his name gently.

He looks over his shoulder, blinking confusedly, then slowly turns around until he no longer has to crane his neck to look at her. "Do we know each other?"

She tucks the curls behind one pointed ear, then offers him a sweet smile. “We met once previous, at the Temple of Knowledge.”

He tilts his head to the side, frowning slightly, then walks back until he's just a few steps away, staring at her intently. "You look different..." His frown deepens as he struggles to remember her name and fails. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name."

She watches him approach, peering up at him as the templar towers over her small frame. Rin smiles for him, then offers a curtsy, pulling her halfskirt to one side. “Rin,” she reminds him. “We met just the once, it is perfectly alright to have forgotten me.”

He inclines his head in a small bow, "I didn't forget you, just your name. I'm surprised you remember mine." Recalling that she had called him, he tilts his head to the side. "Can I help you with something?"

“I suppose I am more than a name,” she comments thoughtfully. At his question, she gives him a polite smile. “Perhaps. I would not be adverse to company, if you would have it, also.”

He hesitates, his grip on the sword tightening until the leather-wrapped hilt creaks in protest. "I suppose that's fine." He says hesitantly, moving toward a training dummy within easy earshot.

Her smile becomes more earnest. “I shall take more care not to target your straw man,” she offers, claws brushing idly over the carved wood of the bow.

He hefts the sword and falls into stance again, though his shoulders would be noticeably tense even through the armor. "I don't think he will care." With that, he starts going through the motions, the sword rising and falling with enough power to shake the aether-infused dummy, cleaving great gauges that fix themselves after a few moments.

A tilt of her head at that. “I suppose not,” Rin concurs, settling back into her own stance. The brightness to her eyes fades as the ranger settles into a training mindset. Shoulders relaxed, she raises the weapon above her head, pulling back on the string as she brings it to eye level. As her claws brush her cheek, Rin releases the string, all three arrows hitting the same target.

With a great deal of mental effort, he somehow manages to ignore the arrows being shot in the close vicinity, though his form would go off-kilter every time he heard the thunk of the shafts hitting the target. He grits his teeth and tries to focus harder.

She inhales a steadying breath, going through the same motions slowly, her form the same every time. Bringing the bow down, Rin pulls back the string and forms an arrow with tilted fletchings. Claws brush past her cheek and the ranger releases a spiral arrow at her dummy. She sighs.

His sword cleaves the dummy in half and the tip becomes embedded in the floor with a loud metallic clank. He lets out a string of Balic swear words and yanks it out with one arm, stray rubble spraying around his feet.

The swearing pulls her from her mindset, Rin pausing in her methodical shooting to blush profusely at his choice of wording. She quietly watches him.

As he turns around with the sword in hand he notices her blush, immediately looking sheepish. "Please tell me you didn't understand that."

That gets her to smile again, a polite expression. “That would be a lie, and I would rather not lie to you.”

He frowns at her choice of words. "How do you-" then he realizes that's silly. "I apologize for the language. I'm a bit tense."

Emerald eyes consider him kindly. “Is there anything I might do to help you?”

His shoulders straighten and he sets his jaw. "I can handle it, thank you. I just need to get used to some things."

“If you change your mind, you have but to ask,” the ranger offers kindly, keeping her awareness of his recent past to herself.

He tilts his head to the side, curious. "Are you always this kind to near strangers?"

“I fail to see why I should not be,” Rin comments, wondering to herself if he counted as a near stranger.

He stares at her for another moment. "Thank you." Looking at the newly-repaired training dummy makes him inexplicably angry and inexplicably sad, and he makes the sword disappear from his hands before walking up to a column near where she's standing and sitting on the floor against it. "I think I'll just watch you if that's alright. I didn't know you were a ranger."

She blinks at him in surprise. “I have no issue, I suppose. After all, I did request your company.” Rin tucks another curl behind her ear.

He takes off his gauntlets and settles them on the floor next to him. "You did. Why was that?"

A sheepish smile as she considers him. “Perhaps I was hoping for a chance to speak with you again.”

He smiles a little. "Glad I made such an impression."

“It is not often I cross paths with another scholar,” she offers brightly before facing the dummies again.

His smile turns crooked. "Not one anymore. Books are just a hobby." He gestures down to himself and his armor. "This is what I do for a living." In a lower voice, "Or it used to."

She glances over her shoulder at him, the corners of her mouth turning down at the softer tone. Relaxing her weapon, the ranger watches him, then lightly pads over to where he is sitting to join him, delicately pulling the half skirt and mane from beneath her and canting her knees to one side like a lady. The bow rests on the ground next to her. “Why do you say that?”

"Why do I say what?" He discreetly shifts a little so they aren't sitting so close together.

“Why do you demean yourself?” Rin asks, voice gentle. “You do yourself a disservice.”

He gives her a thoughtful look then looks down at his hands. "I'm not demeaning myself. I don't work as a scholar anymore and I am currently terribly ill-suited for the job I -do- have. I'm not sure what to do from here; that's what I meant."

She watches him for a bit, then politely glances elsewhere, towards the row of training dummies. “You move forward,” Rin answers simply. “Any obstacle can be overcome if you persist, even those that are daunting and appear impossible.” Unthinking, she rubs a thumb over her ring. “Whatever struggle you are facing, keep facing it. Bear down on it with every breath you possess, if need be. The struggle is infinitely better than an eternity of sorrow.”

He turns his head, watching her profile. "Sounds like you're speaking from experience. Struggling, too?"

Green eyes turn to meet one cloud gray. Rin offers a bright smile to the templar. “Every day.”

He settles his head back against the pillar and closes his eyes. "Sounds complicated. I think I only struggle some days. Other days, I feel almost like me. Those days scare me, too, but for different reasons."

“You pique my interest. Care to elaborate?” Rin asks, tilting her head.

"On what part?" He doesn't open his eyes, pulling his knees up and resting his forearms on them

“On the whole. What struggles do you face?” Green eyes picked out his features in detail. She could see the resemblance.

"Some days I want to crawl into a bottle. Some days I want to cry. Some days I want to hit people. Some days I'm terrified of people. Through all of this I have to try really hard to at least seem somewhat normal so my brother doesn't have me committed and I don't scare my girlfriend to death. Most days I can manage fine but sometimes... sometimes it's hard." He shrugs. "This too shall pass, right?"

She tilts her head the other way. “If you want to cry, then do so. I you want to fight or seek solitude, then do so. There is no flaw in being so whimsical. Surely, your brother and your girlfriend are aware of your struggles and support you on all days.”

He shakes his head, looking every bit the templar. "She's scared. She's -terrified- actually, I think. That I'm broken; that -we're- broken. I don't want to hurt her more by letting her see me like that. And my brother..." He shrugs again, a slow, thoughtful gesture, much less flippant than the previous one. "He loves me, I know this like I know my name. And he tries, he tries very hard, but he's not... warm. We don't have that kind of relationship. Seeing me like that will only make him feel powerless and if you knew my brother you would understand that that's the single worst thing that can happen to him. If anyone has to suffer in this whole thing might as well be me rather than all of us."

That gets the ranger to frown. “No one will be happy if you break yourself in trying to protect them. Struggling alone can form barriers, whereas struggling together can strengthen bonds.”

He gives her a steady look. "I hope I don't offend you by saying this but I don't need advice on how to take care of my family. I'll manage."

Surprise flits over her features, followed by shame. “You are correct. I am in no position to advise you. You and I have still only just met. ”

His expression softens a little "I apologize for being so harsh, I'm sure you're just trying to help. Takes a whole lot of kindness to sit on the side of the street and talk to someone you just met about problems that are probably completely meaningless to you."

She looks like she’s about to say something, then decides against it, offering a polite smile and an agreeable nod instead. “You may disregard or seek my advice as you see fit, but I shall not pursue the matter further of my own accord.”

He resumes leaning his head against the pillar. "Thank you." A shadow of a wry smile passes over his lips. "You can always make it up to me by telling me what it is you struggle with. I've shown you mine."

She relaxes when he offers gratitude, then freezes at his request. “My apologies, but I hope you understand that sharing my troubles with you could, in fact, compound my troubles.” Rin offers an apologetic expression.

He tilts his head to the side. "You must have some very special troubles."

A nervous smile at that before Rin glances at her claws. “Indeed.” She gives it some thought. “The best I can explain it to you…is that I am not where I am supposed to be, yet I am happier despite the risks.”

He thinks on this, then scratches at his chin. "Then maybe you are where you're supposed to be," he ventures.

A bright smile for that, emerald eyes peering up at him through her bangs. “Perhaps. I should like to think so.”

"Then what's the problem?" He settles in more comfortable, a feat considering all the armor. "Feel free to withhold dangerous details if that makes you feel safer."

The nervousness shows through again, Rin’s ear flicking. “Most people would say I do not belong. I do not think I could stay if enough people sided against me.” She neglects to mention that one Asmodian would be enough.

He takes his time replying again, clearly giving her problem all his attention. "Then I suppose you have to make sure they don't."

“Precisely,” and she pushes at her curls with both hands. “It is easier to simply not discuss the issue, to not call attention to it at all.”

He nods, "I understand. Don't you have anyone you trust to talk about whatever it is, though?" He hunches his shoulders, looking ahead. "Sounds lonely," he says wistfully.

Her lips purse briefly. “Actually, there is. It was of a sudden, and nothing I ever intended for, but he has proven to be a kind soul.” Her expression softens. “His company has made me realize that the last several years were quite lonely.”

That seems to pull him from whatever downward spiral he'd started upon and he smiles. "Boyfriend?"

She glances up at him, then smiles back despite herself. “Just a friend, as it were, but a dear one. He is quite handsome, though,” a blush creeping up on the bridge of her nose.

He laughs softly. "Well, it's always nice to have friends who are easy on the eyes, true?"

A small laugh at that. “A pleasure, indeed. I am more inclined in what he has to offer, though. I find my conversations with him quite exciting. Even when we manage to exhaust the topics to silence, I am happy,” she comments, remembering the lovely music. When she remembers him telling her to move in, Rin blushes harder.

He listens attentively, watching her face with an amused expression. "That sounds like a wonderful friend to have. There are thousands of people you can talk to, but only a handful you can be silent with, I think."

She looks at him again, her smile brightening as she nods in agreement.

He stays quiet for a while, wondering whether to ask more questions or not. Figuring he had earned the chance of minding someone else's business for once in his life, he decides to pry a little. "Why are you just friends, though?"

That earns him a blank look, the ranger clearly processing what he’s just asked. “Why..? Oh.” She glances at her claws again, contemplating. “I cannot say. Until recently, I thought he was courting someone else. I do not know how he truly views me, to be honest,” and her voice grows softer, the ranger blushing despite the serious expression on her face.

"I notice you did not list your objection to more than just friends in that statement," he points out, looking ahead as to minimize the embarrassment by not staring.

The blush darkens further still. “I am unsure whether or not I would object. I have only just met him.”

"Oh. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." He looks sheepish, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just that the way you were talking made me think you've known him a while."

“Perhaps by a mortal’s telling. I consider us having just met, still.”

He nods. "That makes sense." He considers how long he's known Jenna and can't help a smirk.

“May I inquire about your girlfriend?” she asks innocently. “How long you have been courting?”

He squints, trying to work up the maths in his head. "We met eight or so months ago, if my memory doesn't betray me. Been together around seven, give or take a week, but I'm not sure when we actually started considering ourselves as a couple."

She hums, thinking that over. “When did you know you wanted to court her?” the ranger asks.

He blushes a little and scratches the back of his head. "What do you mean by 'court', exactly?"

She blinks then offers an embarrassed expression. “When did you desire to be more than friends?”

"Ah." He nods. "She bumped into me at the Appelbine, this gorgeous redhead with a smirk like she knew something I didn't." He grins at her. "I wanted her right then, but it took me a couple weeks to work up the nerve to ask her out."

The corners of Rin's mouth pull upwards. “A struggle that merited a positive result, wouldn’t you agree?”

He gets a wistful expression on his face and gives her a slow nod. "Sometimes."

“Only sometimes?” Rin questions, tilting her head.

He moves his head from side to side. "That was unfair of me. Most of the time."

She blinks then politely averts her gaze. “No bond is flawless,” her words meant to ease any worry Dag might have about still not saying, All the time. Mentally, she’s working over those two statements and wondering about the truth of them.

He seems to snap out of his train of thought. "I love her. I love her so much my chest hurts like there isn't enough room in it for how I feel. Sometimes it's so... hard, though. So hard."

Emerald eyes scan his face and body language, settling finally on one cloud gray eye. “If you love her, why is the merit limited to most of the time rather than all? What is so difficult about it?”

He gives her a grin that would probably remind her of one other Thoryn. "If someone ever told you love fixes everything, they lied terribly."

She blinks as he grins, clearly seeing the resemblance. His reply also reminds her of Aezrel. It gets her to smile brightly. “I had always wondered if the faerie tales could be so true. Regardless,” and Rin offers a sweet expression, peering up at the sky, “I would be content if love could mend most things.”

He seems a bit surprised by the intensity of her reaction, but decides to shrug it off and follows her stare to the side. "I think it can. At least for me; I think there are very few things loving her wouldn't fix for me."

Green eyes slide to look at him again, the ranger quiet and contemplative. The logical question would be regarding Jenna, but Aezrel’s words about the redhead gave Rin the sense better to leave that question alone. “I hope that it does so for you. You are a kind soul.”

"Maybe your friend and I would get along then," he jokes, since she had said the same about the other guy. "And I think I'm making it sound worse than it is, really. Please don't worry about my well-being."

“I should think you two would do well together,” a hint of amusement in her lilting voice. “That is for another day, perhaps. As it were, I cannot help but care for your well-being for at least as long as you are a friend.”

He seems confused by this. "Why would I no longer be a friend?"

Surprise at her slip-up, Rin just shakes her head. “Only change is constant. There is no true guarantee for anything in our world. I would hope to be friends for all eternity, but I must acknowledge the chance that such would not occur.”

He frowns, the confused look deepening. "Funny, I did not expect you to be the sort of person who has that bleak an outlook on life. Especially not after telling me you hoped fairy tales were true," he gives her a wry grin.

“I learned that lesson at a fairly young age, as it were. It does not mean, however, that I would not wish otherwise.” One hand tucks a curl behind her ear.

He nods. "Fair point." Closing his eyes, he leans his head against the pillar again, letting out a deep breath.

She sits quietly herself, enjoying the weather (since leathers do a remarkable job of keeping her warm). After a span of comfortable silence, the ranger would speak up again. “Would you care to practice more? I will take care not to shoot near to you.”

He doesn't open his eyes. "No, I don't think it's working for me. I have this..." He rubs the center of his chest, "This rage inside me, and training dummies are doing nothing for it. At the same time, I feel like I am constantly terrified. I think..." A long sigh, "I should probably go see my brother."

A bob of her head. “The dummies thank Aion for their reprieve. I am sure your brother will be happy to greet you. The rage will subside soon,” Rin offers optimistically.

"Oh, if he is he probably won't be anymore by the time I'm done." He closes his hands into fists and opens them again. "I hope it does. I've always had a temper, but never like this. I terrify myself." For some reason it was easier to say it to someone he barely knew than to his friends.

She silently questions what he means to discuss with Aezrel, replying instead to his second statement. “We are our own worst adversaries. Your terror keeps you yourself, keeps you from doing that which you desire to avoid. There is no shame in it.”

"My terror makes me useless. I'm a templar; I'm supposed to be better than this." He picks up his gauntlets and works his claws into them before standing up. "Anyway, I should get going. It was nice to see you again, Rin." He gives her a sheepish smile. "Sorry I disrupted your training."

She stands up smoothly, bow in hand. Rin tucks her curls back again. “Nothing to apologize for. I thank you for your company and your conversation. Shadows keep you until next we meet,” her tone warm and smile bright.

"And you as well. Good luck with your problem," he calls out over his shoulder as he walks away into the crowd.

She smiles after him before returning her focus to the row of dummies. She eyes them critically before spreading her feet and relaxing her stance. Bow starting above her head, she pulled back on the string and formed three arrows. Soon as claws brushed her cheek, Rin let go.


	16. Frills and Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aezrel introduces Lyllette as they take Rin shopping in Pandaemonium. Around outfits of all kinds, Lyll pries into their developing relationship, even extending Rin an invitation to a bachelorette party in the coming weeks. 
> 
> Afterwards, Rin is invited for dinner at Aezrel's where questions of identity and happiness come to the table.
> 
> (Screenshots may be added later for visuals of the outfits (if I can figure that out). This scene was done moreso because we all thought it would be funny, and Aion had a lot of fun clothes.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Shopping district of Pandaemonium, followed by Pernon
> 
> Lyllette: A doll-like daeva with a habit of being nosy. She is fond of shopping.
> 
> Daru: A really cute rabbit...goat? Thing?  
Odella: An herb smoked or consumed for pleasure.  
Pont: Rin's pet grypho (small griffin). She leaves him with a trusted friend before fleeing Sanctum_

He leans against the wall, legs crossed at the ankles and arms crossed over his chest, busily examining his claws for chips or other unattractiveness. If one had keen hearing one could probably hear him muttering about a little blonde demon who was never on time. The chanter was dressed comfortably in a deep blue shirt and dark jeans with a red scarf looped about his neck.

Padding along and looking a touch uncertain, Rin would come around the corner. The uncertainty would mostly vanish upon seeing Aezrel , Rin heading towards him at a casual pace.

Immersed in his manicure examination, Aezrel fails to notice her approach and his head snaps up with a fearsome glower upon seeing a figure nearby. The expression melts into a wide (and not at all evil) grin upon seeing it was Rin. “Why, hello there.”

The glower gives her a split second of hesitation but she puts on her usual polite smile, coming to a stop before him. “Azphelumbra,” she replied.

Aezrel nots and his hands move to his pockets as he gives her a sly grin. “Find the place alright?”

A sheepish expression covers her face in response. “Indeed. Only had a small detour. I do not usually come this far into the city.”

He pushes off the wall and walks closer, glancing around for his accompli- uh, friend. “I do not, either, if I can help it.”

The soft plodding sound of a feathery yet heavy beast would approach followed by the squealing sound of excitement. “No! Those flowers are not for you!” Lyllette would command and pull the pagati’s reins to keep him back on track as the two came into sight for her. A sly grin formed on those pale lips. First she noted Aez, her partner in crime, then their unsuspecting victim, the lovely Rin. She was practically seething with wonderfully devious intent cleverly disguised by a sweet smile. “Afternoon!”

Seeing him look about, Rin was about to ask after Lyllette, though the squeal was all the answer she needed. The ranger turned towards the source and watched the woman approach by the speed of pagati. Peering up, Rin smiled for them. “Good afternoon,” Rin greeted warmly, nonethewiser to the pair of foxes.

The sly smile from the pale blonde merits an equally evil one in reply, the chanter practically purring. “Lyllette, my love! I was wondering when you would be showing.” The pagati catches his attention next. “Nice ride.”

As the feathered beast came to settle, it instantly attempted to eat the nearby greenery. She gave up, sighing and slid down, leaving him to do as he wished. As she landed and dusted off her dress, “My apologies for the lateness. Rae was bombarded with paperwork so I needed to help. Unfortunately, he won’t be able to attend though.” As she glanced back to the pagati, she merely chuckled. “He’s like my spoiled child…” Her baby blue eyes would examine Rin. “I’m quite excited.” The petite blonde was dressed in a powder blue dress layered with fine lace, the hem fluttering just over the tops of white, knee high stockings.

Rin would tilt her head. “Ah, I’m sorry to hear that he shall not be joining us,” voice lilting. Regardless, the ranger smiled, a touch nervous. “I am also excited, if nervous, admittedly. I am in your care,” and the lady offered a bright smile. Foolish, but bright.

Aezrel swallows cackling by turning it into a discreet cough behind Rin’s back. “I am rather curious. Shame about your boyfriend, though. I am sure he regrets missing this.”

“No worries. It’s not really his interest.” Plus, Lyll didn’t wish him to know how devious she really was. Can’t have everything known. “It will be fun, I can assure you.” She eyed Aez. “Where should we begin?”

He arches a pierced eyebrow. “You will have to drag my dead, rotten, Vanished corpse behind you if you want to go to Eiren’s, but everything else is fine.”

Content to follow their directive, Rin turned so that she could face them both, listening.

“Oh now now… Just because you’re a finer and more talented designer doesn’t mean we can’t be nice,” Lyllette cooed softly. “I don’t mind, though…. Tends to be overpriced. Would you lead the way?”

His feathers smooth over at the compliments. Clearly Lyll knew how to handle the male of the species. Aez gestures for them to go ahead like a proper gentleman. “Vanahal Boutique, yes?”

“Oh, yes.” The petite blonde turned on her heels and happily walked a few feet, pausing to tie the pagati to the lamp post. Most likely he would eat a bit and nap so she figured it was fine for a bit. “I brought a few of my own top choices just…in case…”

The ranger takes a few quiet, deep breaths to calm her nerves, claws brushing over the ring on her left hand.

Noticing her discomfort, he lightly places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing softly in support before glancing around for errant Vanahals.

“Don’t stress. This is quite fun!” Shopping here was practically a hobby for her now. With Aez reassuring the brunette, Lyll trotted in and waved, receiving a variety of greetings from the designers.

Rin would flinch ever so slightly at the touch, offering a very sheepish smile afterwards. “Forgive me,” but she failed to say for what.

He casually waits until Lyll inflicts herself on the people inside the boutique to reply, “You will be fine. I will not let anything harmful happen.” He was careful not to say bad.

Lyll was used to the chatter, especially since she spent a fair amount of kinah here… frequently. Though she would not consider anyone a friend, it was good to have a connection. “Coming, you two? I’ve got a few things already lined up.”

“I believe you,” Rin replied softly to the chanter, emerald eyes peering through the doorway to Lyllette. She waits for Aezrel to lead the way in.

He seems reluctant to set aside his upbringing and go in first but he logics that the most gentlemanly thing to do in this situation would be, in fact, leading the way, so he walks ahead. Making his way into the boutique he casually waves at the designers, sparing a grin and a wink for Marra before addressing Lyll. “Please, do not let me get in your way.”

Rin takes a steadying, quiet breath and follows along. She had agreed to this. It would be fine, she assured herself. It was just like Sanctum, if she convinced herself…

“Oh, don’t worry. I have a feeling you’ll quite appreciate what I have,” Lyll cooed, though a tiny bit of deviousness seemed to slip into her grin. She looked to Daskin and nodded, and he walked to the back pulling out a rack of very different outfits ranging from frills to tight leather. She would turn and grip Rin’s hand. “Come, come. I’ll help you change!”

Aez gestures casually toward the couches. “Mind if I take a seat to wait, darling?” he asks Lyll. “I know how it is with women and clothes.” Not like he was any different.

Rin’s brows rise a bit at Lyllette’s enthusiasm, the ranger distracted temporarily from the clothing rack. “I should like that,” she heard herself say.

“Of course,” she told Aezrel, “I will need your opinion, so best you see her when the outfit is on properly and ready for the show.” As Rin agrees, Lyll took hold of her hand, right strongly for such a petite little thing, and practically dragged the woman excitedly to the back room.

She allows herself to be dragged along, noting the strong grip and trying to pair it with what she perceives as a delicate lady. With her free hand, Rin tucks at her curls.

Once inside the back room, Aez could no longer see, but he could still hear them if they were loud enough. “Okay, so. We’ll start really easy and nice. For now: strip.” She would turn to give Rin a little privacy while she fiddled with the first outfit.

Because he could indeed hear them, the chanter disguises some more evil cackling with a cough, reclining on the couch and wishing he had some popcorn.

Rin’s ears drooped slightly, the ranger’s face pinking at being told so blatantly to undress. She checked the ring once more before claws started to work at removing the green dress.

When Rin was finished, Lyll would spin around and examine the other woman. “We’re similar in body style and height so I went off my sizes. Hopefully it all fits…” She paused. “At least everywhere except the chest…. You might be a little tight there since I forgot to take into account your bust size.” The bard frowned then shrugged. “Oh well. Try this.” The first outfit was handed over.

The ranger took the garment in claw and felt the stress dissipating. It really was lovely, the kimono a soft pink patterned with blossoms; it had a wide sash of magenta meant to wrap about the waist. She had seen such fashions in Elysea but had never worn one herself. Slipping into it, Rin would have some trouble getting her mane to sit right, more so from inexperience than the garment.

Lyll helped Rin with tying the obi and moving her mane so it didn’t get caught before standing back and grinning. “Oh, I do like this. Nice for spring. Let’s show Aez.” With that, she ushered the other woman back out into the main room.

She managed to suppress a small noise at the tug on her mane, following obediently. Rin smoothed her palms down the fabric, both to calm herself and to enjoy the silken texture.

The Aez in question had propped his legs onto the couch, crossed ankles dangling over the side as he leaned against the arm with his hands linked over his stomach, the picture of relaxation. He examines the outfit with a clinical eye, addressing Lyll. “I like the color on her, goes nicely with her hair.” He scratches his goatee, fangs peeking out from his upper lip. “Not the best you can do, though, is it?”

Lyll merely smirked. “We’re easing into things. I don’t want to startle her,” she cooed in the sweetest of voices. “Let’s return and try the next one.” She took hold of Rin, a little more gentle this time, and brought them back to the dressing room, helped her undress, then handed the next outfit and aided putting it on.

Rin stood there, as proper as she ever was. She did rather like the pink one. She’d barely caught her reflection in the mirror before she got whisked away into the next, a white dress with ruffles for a skirt. A black jacket provided contrast, buttoning at the throat with a bow complimented with two more bows at the waist. The outfit came with ruffled stockings and black heels. Her nerves started to creep up again at Lyll’s driving force. Her claws tugged at the skirt length. “It’s really…short,” and Rin winced, looking at Lyll.

“Now /that/ is cute.” She giggled and helped with the ruffles of the skirt to sit well. “Well, yes, it’s a skirt. It should be short. Why do you think we all wear such cute panties?” Lyllette gave the most innocent smile and ushered Rin out to the main room again.

“Pardon?” the ranger nearly stuttered, not really moving forward easily; Lyll was the only reason the woman ended up leaving the chanting room entirely.

As they exited, the petite blonde grinned and leaned close. “Watch Aez’s eyes when he sees you.”

A blush was noticeable on her nose and ears, Rin tugging at the skirt again as if it would lengthen to modest levels.

He stops mid-yawn once the women leave the back room, eyebrows going almost to his hairline. He blinks once, pauses, blinks again, clears his throat. “Much as it pains me to say this, no. Not at all.”

“Understandable. It’s a little much when it’s not your usual style, but it helps give an idea for what does look good. I like the jacket but I have another outfit you might prefer.” She nodded and turned to guide Rin back and once again help her change outfits to the next one.

Rin was not far behind, already trying to take the thing off and hand it back to Lyll. She eyed the next one before working herself into it. The blush was sticking this time. While she was not unused to uniforms, this one was different. The black sweater was form fitting over the white button down top, an Asmodian sigil picked out over the left breast. The skirt was a red plaid coupled by a matching tie. Decorative chains draped over one hip and the ensemble was finished off with black thigh high stockings.

“Now that will get a pleasant reaction, I’m sure,” she giggled and fixed the collar. “Let’s see what he thinks. I know the skirt is unsettling but don’t worry. You get used to working with it.” At that, she brought Rin back out and smirked at Aez.

The ranger couldn’t help herself from tugging at the skirt again. “What if I don’t want to get used to it?” she asks, the lilt sneaking back into her voice. Hesitantly, she glanced up at Aezrel. Surely he would decline this one, too…?

“Then we go for something else, but it never hurts to try,” Lyll whispered softly in a rather reassuring tone.

His jaw slackens a bit before he remembers himself and closes his mouth, eyes raking down her body as a grin slowly spreads over his lips. “All my yes. Most definitely. Go buy it now.”

Rin’s ears droop. “Truly?” she asks, though it was more akin to, “Serious?”

Aezrel nods slowly but firmly. “Oh, yes.”

As Aez seemed all gung-ho for the outfit, Lyll’s eyes sparkled and she chuckled lightly. “It’s a compliment. If you’re not comfortable, you don’t have to get it, but…doesn’t it make you feel nice that he likes it?” She wouldn’t force Rin to buy it by any means but she hoped to boost the woman’s confidence a bit.

“But, it is rather short, isn’t it?” she asked of Aez, hoping he understood it was her main concern. Glancing at Lyll, Rin nodded and glanced downwards. After some thought, she’d nod, face shrouded in curls.

“Could always just get a longer skirt, right?” Lyll offered to soothe the poor woman. “Let’s try something fun now. Just because. You certainly don’t have to buy it.”

He shrugs and catches himself as he almost says Asmodian fashion. “Recent fashion does not really excel in long skirts, dearest.”

With that, the bard led Rin back and pulled out the bunny suit. Of course her convincing argument was, “It’s not a skirt!”

Rin followed easily at first. She’d barely taken off the uniform before she noticed the bunny outfit. “Miss Lyllette…There…There really isn’t much at all.”

“Indeed, it’s quite easy to wear and no worry of overheating.” Not the best saleswoman but amusing enough. “It’s just for fun this time. I promise. The last outfit I have it very nice and you’ll like it. But just humor me.” She played the cute card, speaking in a sweet voice and looking at Rin with those big blue eyes.

She tucked at her curls in nervousness. “I fail to understand how this is fun. There is hardly anything.” The ranger squinted at it, holding up the leotard and trying to understand.

“The fun is watching his facial expression. It’s called teasing and will wipe that smug grin right off his face,” Lyll whispered so Aezrel would not hear. “That’s the fun.”

Rin pinches her brows lightly. “Why would I want to tease Aezrel?”

“Does he not tease you?” she purred. “I mean, why not? It’s fun, you feel a little powerful…just give it a try. I’ll even wear it after if that makes you feel better.”

The lady sighed audibly, really unsure about the whole of this. Very begrudgingly, Rin starts to put it on, tugging the leotard up her frame over full grey stockings. A collar with a bow fit around her neck, white cuffs adorned the wrists, and a pair of black ears on a headband were hesitantly adorned.

Once it was on, Lyll nodded. “It’s super cute. I love the tail!” Before Rin would refuse, Lyll practically pushed her out of the room and into view. Couldn’t give her a chance to rethink the idea, right? Plus, this was as much about harassing Aez as it was Rin for Lyll’s amusement.

Rin tugs at the bodice, attempting to cover her breasts as much as she can. She’ll try to fix the bottom of it, too, with little success. “Miss Lyllette, why is there a pompom on-“ but she was cut off as the songweaver ushered her out.

“It’s a tail. It’s cute. Bear with me here. Just watch him,” Lyll cooed in a whisper and seemed to swat the woman’s hand away from the outfit so it was pleasantly visible for Aez to examine.

As shy as any court attending lady, Rin peered up at him, obviously not sure of herself as a rabbit.

Aezrel was completely distracted by a loose thread on his scarf and glances over when the women enter the room. Double take. Blink. Sloooow blink. His expression goes very carefully, very deliberately blank. “That looks nice.” His voice almost doesn’t shake.

“It does?” she ventures, trying to read him.

“Tell her what you really think, Aezrel,” Lyll purred and narrowed her eyes deviously. “Go ahead, Rin, give a twirl.” If the woman didn’t by choice, Lyll would spin her around slowly.

He clears his throat and shifts a little in his seat. “Yes, yes it does.” His eyes would have narrowed dangerously on the little blonde fiend if they weren’t so busy ogling.

She’d blink emerald eyes at Lyll. “There is no skirt,” Rin commented, as if that was the only purpose for a twirl.

“Trust me….” Lyll pushed a little and proceeded to complete the slow spin so the tail and Rin’s lovely rear would be visible to Aez, if only briefly before the woman would be left to face him. “So you like it, Aez?”

The forced twirl made Rin blush all over again, the ranger struggling to meet his eyes for the moment. “I fail to understand why there is a tail,” her voice soft spoken now.

Drawing on every ounce of courtly detachment he possesses, he actually manages to look perfectly casual though his eyes are lock on Rin like a hawk’s. He slowly eases back on his seat, crossing his ankle over his knee and spreading his arms on the back of the couch. Though he’s still looking at Rin, he addresses Lyll, “My love, I’m unsure that is what she meant when she said she needed new clothes.” His voice is dangerously smooth. _I know you’re fucking with me._

“Because it’s a bunny suit. Bunnies have tails my dear,” she giggled, then looked to Aez. “This is the hardest I’ve ever seen you attempt to remain composed.” She pursed her lips a little. “This was just for fun and to get her to step out of her comfort zone a little. For now, though, we’ll try something else.”With the fun over now, Lyll gently ushered Rin back to the changing room.

Rin was eager to change out of it, moving her bunny butt back to the dressing room and trying very quickly to take the thing off.

He almost groans out loud when she walks away, clutching his chest and shutting his eyes to try and move the images to the back of his mind.

“See, that wasn’t so bad. Now for the leather one. Something different. This one covers everything, too, so you should feel more comfortable,” Lyll said, handing over the outfit.

Ironically, the ranger had little issue with this one. It was a full bodysuit covered with belts and buckles, the leather supple under her hands. “It is not unlike my armor,” she noted, pleased. Rin would struggle with her mane again.

Lyll would gently help her. “I figured it might be nice considering I made you wear those other outfits. I’m not entirely mean,” she joked softly and smiled. “Let’s go wow him now.” It was nice to see Rin more comfortable and happy as she exited, letting the woman come of her own accord this time.

The hesitation was markedly reduced this time, Rin stepping out and going to the usual spot for the chanter’s opinion.

The combination of increased confidence and the outfit are too much. Aez just gives up. He hands his head and takes off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. “You just want to kisk me now, tell the truth.”

With quite a smug grin, Lyll eyes Aez. “I think what he means is that this is his favorite. Personally, I love it on you.”

Concern flits over her face. “Why would I want you to kisk? Is something the matter?” Rin asks, concerned.

Aezrel lifts his head and gives Lyll a narrow-eyed stare. “I am unsure whether to toss you in the nearest river or buy you a present.”

Confused, Rin glances between the pair.

“I like pink and frills,” she raised a brow and chuckled lightly. “I’ll explain when we go back,” she muttered softly and motioned. “Let’s try one last thing.” She had a final, dazzling outfit for Rin to try. Motioning for the ranger to follow, Lyll headed back.

He nods along, just done with life at this point. “I will remember that.”

Rin stayed there a moment longer, watching Aezrel. Swallowing the question, Rin went back to the dressing room. “What is the matter with him?” she asked softly, taking off the leather with all the familiarity of a scout.

Once there, Lyll chuckled. “Did you notice a difference? He found that outfit to be pleasing, not just because of the outfit, but rather because of how you felt and the confidence you displayed. I’m pretty sure he wished he had looser pants because of it. You’re welcome to borrow it any time. It’s actually a personal outfit I just put in the mix because I thought you would like it.”

Handing back the pieces, the ranger just looked at her. No, it was better not to ask after the pants comment. “I will keep it in mind,” she ventured.

“Indeed. Now for the final outfit. Something fancy….” As she withdrew the black gown, accented in gold and stunningly designed, Lyll gave a genuine, soft smile. “This always made me feel so beautiful and…it made me feel like more than just some common girl.” For a moment, she opened up a little about herself. “It made me feel like a princess, so I wanted to give you that feeling, too.”

Green eyes light up. If the last outfit had spoken to her inner ranger, this one spoke to her court-bred lady. “It’s lovely,” Rin said honestly, taking the dress and stepping easily into it. She is too distracted by the flush skirt to worry how immodest the bustline is. Rin fixed the sleeves, admiring the fabric as it shimmered. Gold hugged the waist almost lovingly until it cascaded down the front; the full skirt had appliqué of gold that shone brilliantly against the black, the fabric swept neatly into folds down the back. A matching gold necklace clung to her neck.

“It looks stunning. You were it like you’re born to it.” Though she had no idea of Rin’s heritage, she was simply happy that Rin was enjoying the outfit. “Let’s show him since he’s had a short bit to calm himself.” With that, she motioned for Rin to go ahead this time so Aez saw her by herself.

Back in the store, the chanter had finally regained control of her person and was not braced for whatever torturous horror Lyll would throw at him next.

Rin smiles earnestly though still demure. Picking up the skirt with one hand, she’d peer out before walking lightly towards him to the hush of the fabric. If she was comfortable in tight leather, she was nothing but confident in a gilded gown.

Not what he expected, and he goes slack-jawed for a whole different reason. Leaning slightly forward and settling his forearms on his knees, he shrugs one shoulder and gives her a boyish, earnest smile and says simply, “You look beautiful.”

The lady flashes a sheepish grin, taking the skirt in both hands and curtsying deeply for him, the motion speaking to years of practiced balance.

Aez glances quickly around to make sure no one is paying attention before laying his right hand flat over his heart and giving her a seated bow, Elyos style, followed by a wink and sly smile.

She glances over her shoulder briefly, covertly hiding the fact of which by pushing her hair back. Rin takes a few steps closer to him so she can lower her voice. “It is nostalgic,” she admits in Atreian, smoothing the skirt over the petticoats.

He takes her hand and laces their fingers together, shrugging. “No reason it has to be,” he replies in the same language. “We have balls, too.”

Emerald eyes consider their claws together. “Would it be safe?” she asks.

While they spoke, lyll watched silently, peering through the door with a soft smile. Though she enjoyed harassing them, this was a moment to be left pleasant. They seemed quite happy and she would merely hand back and leave them to enjoy the moment while she put the other outfits away and finishing cleaning up the room.

He runs his thumb over her palm in slow circles. “Why would it not be? You are one of us, yes?”

A relieved and grateful smile lights up her face. “I would like that.”

He kisses the back of her hand then lets go. “Next time.”

The smile turns demure now, Rin curtsying again for him before stepping back lightly. She’d go over to a mirror and examine herself, twirling once for pleasure and to watch the skirt move. In her reflection, they could likely see her earnest smile.

He relaxes back against the couch and watches with an indulgent grin for a bit before glancing toward the back room. “Lyllette? Did you get swallowed by an armoire?” he calls out.

She would finish packing things away, then return to the door. “No no, I was cleaning up.” She had a few outfits laid over her arm. “I think that dress is certainly one she should get.”

He stands up in one fluid motion, linking his hands behind his back. “I concur. It is a gorgeous dress.”

The ranger turned to look at Lyll, beaming in agreement. “I think I shall.” In the process, Rin’s eye would catch on another outfit. Walking lightly over to it, she’d pluck it carefully from the rack, tilting her head.

“I’m glad. It fits perfectly as well, so I’ll put the order in. What color?” She paused to see what Rin was looking at.

She showed the dress to Lyll, walking back over. “What colors does it come in?”

“According to the designer… Red, white, black, blue, and pink.” She eyed the dress on Rin again and nodded. “You can request a custom dye, though, if that’s preferred.”

A nod of her curly head. “I shall think on it.” Stepping into the dressing room again, Rin began changing, taking care with the gown that it shouldn’t be damaged. The one from the rack was a short red dress paired with black leggings and a black jacket, which was accented with a fabric flower and frills along the elbows.

Aez would wander around a bit while the women did women things in the dressing room, checking out the male section out of curiosity.

As Rin changed, Lyll gave a nod. “I quite like that. Very fitting,” she nodded and motioned. “Go show him.” Meanwhile she finished putting the gown away.

She smiled, though still pulling at the skirt some before stepping out once more and looking at the abandoned couch.

He pauses midway through rummages in a tie rack to look at her. “I _love_ the jacket,” his voice is full on Daeva of Fashion.

She would exit the changing room now and find a place next to Aez, sitting on the couch with a smile. “Quite nice indeed.”

A small giggle and a sheepish smile preceded her reply. “I am pleased. It is more in line with the fashion?” she asks, pulling at the skirt again. “This one has leggings,” obviously the selling point for her.

He shrugs. “Well, I can actually focus on it at lea- uh, I mean,” he looks at Lyll for help.

She perked up. “Hmm? Oh yes, it’s quite nice, and I’m assuming what Aez is referring to is the cut. The dress if flattering without being too showy, the color is nice, and the jacket and leggings keep it modest while the hem line is still feminine and attractive.” She looked to Aez with a, ‘Did that sound good to you’ expression.

He just nods along, grateful for the rescue, nodding discreetly when she glances over and flipping his hair forward so Rin can’t see him mouth a, ‘thank you.’

Rin smiles earnestly. “Perhaps I shall purchase this one today. Much as I love the gown, it does not lend itself to common wear.”

Lyll merely smiled softly and leaned back to the cushions, relaxing. “Get both,” Lyll chuckled. “You never know when the city might hold an event. I’ve been to a few with a dress like that. Treat yourself.”

He gives her a wife, fanged grin. “Almost none of my clothes lend themselves to common wear. Who cares?”

A light laugh. “Would that I appear as Cinderella, running about in formal gown seeking my prince.”

His grin turns cocky. “Darling, if you ran about in that dress, I daresay all the princes would be seeking _you_.” And I would kill them all, he adds silently to himself.

Lyll merely chuckled as they spoke and closed her eyes to relax a little.

“A dreadful result,” Rin laughed again. “I wouldn’t know what to do other than to keep running.” Humor pulled at her mouth.

“A wonderful idea,” he says casually. Glancing at Lyll, “Past your bedtime, sweetheart?” he asks, his tone teasing but affectionate.

Lyllette would open one eye and smirk. “Hardly. I’m just giving you both some privacy.” The little bard would smirk then close her eye again, chuckling to herself, “Unless you would rather I put her in the Daru outfit I have in my Cube.”

Aezrel crosses his arms over his chest, leaning against the rack. “Unsure my heart can take much more.”

“It’s super cute,” she teased and smirked, Lyll’s tiny frame seeming almost to be swallowed up by the cushions.

Rin smiles at them, her nerves finally calm. “Perhaps while we are here, was there something you were thinking to try on, Aezrel?”

“How about the bunny suit. There is a male version…” Lyll piped up briefly with a grin, eyes open again and shimmering deviously.

He raises his chin at the tiny fiend. “I refuse to fall for your trick- hm? He turns to Rin, “Oh, there is always somethi-“ then his attention turns back to Lyll, “Pardon?”

“She was brave enough to wear it, and I’m sure a man with as much composure and fashion skill could pull off _anything_ thrown at him…” Her tone was clearly challenging him and the smile affirmed that.

His eyes narrow dangerously and the grin is sharp enough to cut through the door of a shugo vault. “Darling, if you want to see me half naked, all you have to do is ask.” With that, he strides purposefully to the dressing room.

“Well, that was easy,” Lyll muttered with a victorious smirk then motioned for Rin to join her on the couch.

She had no idea what just happened but the sense of foreboding settled lightly on her shoulders as Rin moved over to the couch. Rin sits down lightly, hands folded in her lap, unsure what was about to happen.

A few minutes later, the chanter would walk out with all the confidence and dignity of someone wearing the most fantastic outfit ever created (though it was little more than suspenders, black short-shorts, fishnet tights, dress shoes, and a bunny tail). He stops in front of the couch and hooks his thumbs into the suspenders, snapping them against his bare torso. “There we go. These shoes are dreadful, though.”

As he walked over, Lyll would lean close. “Can you imagine him coming over…taking off the suspenders…leaning close, nothing dividing you from his bare chest…” she whispered, seeing if she could fluster Rin at all. Quickly, though, Lyll pulled back as Aez came in range. “I agree… Ditch the shoes. The rest, perfect.”

She would initially be blushing and watching as Aez the Bunny came closer, trying to wrap her head about this…fashion. Lyll’s underhanded comments would get Rin to blush deep enough to rival the dress, green eyes focusing on the floor. The curls fall forward in a curtain, blocking her vision, purposely.

With the desired reaction obtained, Lyll leaned back with a smug grin. “I bet you could give a good lap dance in that getup,” she cooed, just loud enough they could hear.

He gives Lyll a slow grin. “Yes, yes I could. Do you want one?”

“Oh not me. I’ll soon be a married woman, remember? But maybe later you could show Rin. From her expression, I don’t think she knows what that is,” Lyll raised a brow and chuckled.

Obviously still flustered, Rin chances a glance through her bands. And then focused intently on the floor again. It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen men half-exposed before, but something about this outfit was…lewd.

“Maybe another time,” he says smoothly. “Now, is there anything else you wish to shove me into or can I go change?”

Lyll would merely shrug. “Did you have anything you saw and liked?” She was in no rush, and Aez had been tortured quite a bit…perhaps giving him a break would be nice for now.

“Hmm, actually…” he trails off and makes his way back inside, whistling a merry tune and wiggling his fluffy tail.

The tail wiggle gets Rin to blush more. This floor really was quite interesting.

He goes back inside and wiggles his way out of the bunny suit and accompanying fishnets, wondering how the hell women wear these things all the time. Once done with that particular activity, he puts on the new outfit and walks back out, rolling up his sleeves and smoothing down the shirt. “What do you think?”

As Rin blushed, Lyll smirked and leaned down. “Don’t tell me you can’t imaging taking that outfit off him…” her words a whisper. At this point, she would most likely stop after her comment if Rin didn’t pass out.

“now that I find very flattering,” Lyll nodded and smiled, eying the outfit.

“W-why would I do such a thing?” Rin asks softly, the lilt evident. As Aez came out in the new ensemble, she’d glance up and find it easier to look at him now.

“He’s handsome. Clearly wants you but is too polite to make a move, and really…why not? Look at him…” Lyll muttered in a whisper. It suddenly occurred to her that she may have perceived things incorrectly and she paused to see how Rin reacted to confirm if they were, in fact, together or not.

He takes notice of Rin’s facial expression and casually raises an eyebrow at Lyll in a discreet, ‘what did you do’ while smiling at the ranger. “Yes? No? Maybe? Bunny outfit?”

She tucks at her curls a bit, visibly calming herself as she pushes Lyll’s comments to the back of her mind. “I concur. It is flattering. Much preferred to the former.”

“I would certainly recommend getting it,” Lyll added softly, seeming to have decided to back off on the comments when she realized she had rather jumped the gun on her impression of their relationship.

He grins, obviously pleased. “Well, in that case I believe I shall purchase it. Give me just a moment to change.” He walks back inside, unknowingly leaving Lyll completely alone with her victim.

“So Rin. Perhaps I am making an assumption but how close are you to him? You seem like you’d make a nice couple.” She didn’t bother to sugar coat her curiosity.

The question really shouldn’t have taken her by surprise but it did. “Ah, I…I am unsure how to answer you, Miss Lyllette,” and Rin gave her an apologetic, polite smile.

Lyll paused and seemed to think about it. “Hmm…How can I do this without being rude?” Lyll pondered for a minute then she merely shrugged. “Are you a couple, or just sleep together, just friends?” She didn’t know what to do other than be blunt.

The bluntness also caught her off guard. Women were rarely so forward in the courts! “Just friends,” Rin answered, though her voice wavered. “I think I should purchase my dress,” and Rin made to stand.

“Well, then I apologize for my comments. I was under the impression you were his companion, or lover or something…” Lyll softened her expression, those big blue eyes seeming to get bigger in her pale face.

A polite smile. “Nothing to apologize for, Miss Lyllette.” The ranger would make her way over to the cashier, summoning her Cube and pulling out a sum of kinah.

He would walk out of the dressing room with the new clothes folded over his arm, blissfully unaware of the horrors afoot. He makes his way to the clerk, humming a little.

Though she took Rin’s words as truth, she still watching the two like a hawk, reading each person’s movements and interactions. “Hmm. How unfortunate.”

Rin glanced over to him, then back at the counter, a touch embarrassed still. “If it’s alright, I would like to wear it out,” she asks the clerk.

Aezrel settles his clothes on the counter and waves negligently at the clerk. “Pack and send these for me please, Rudran. Been a while since I actually came by.” He gives the man a winning grin and makes no move to get any kinah.

With the show done and clothing decided upon, Lyll was a little bored and seemed to be deviously plotting, what? No one knows. Perhaps it was regarding them, or how she was going to pull Rae from his paperwork tonight. Maybe she was hungry. No idea.

With the shopping all settled, Rin closed up her Cube and turned towards him, standing politely. The blush would still be somewhat evident, Lyll’s comments plaguing the ranger.

The clerk takes his new outfit away, and Aez turns to Rin slowly walking back. “Are you alright?” he pauses, concerned.

“I am content,” she replies evasively, tugging at the skirt a bit for something to do before chancing a look at Aezrel’s face. To her credit, she can maintain eye contact now.

He seems genuinely concerned (and completely clueless) as he moves over and tucks a stray curl behind her ear. “Are you sure?”

At this point, it was _definitely_ food on her mind as Lyll pursed her lips and looked up at the ceiling. “Dumplings would be nice…” she muttered, then glanced over and seemed pulled from her thoughts as they paid. “Ready to go?” she called out.

Rin would flinch from the touch though he would succeed in tucking the curl away. “I believe so,” she’d call to the bard.

He takes his hand back as if burned when she flinches, confused, but turns away and starts walking to Lyll. “Yes, of course,” he casually replies.

The petite blonde would rise as he approached. “So, not your girlfriend, huh?” she muttered with a slightly sly smile.

He raises an eyebrow, his expression carefully blanking out. “I do not do girlfriends, sweetheart.”

The lady silently reprimands herself, following after them. She’s able to hear their exchange but does not comment.

Lyll lowered her voice so only Aez heard, “Love, companion, whatever. I figured you guys…” she made a weird little motion with her hands. “I may have given her a few mental images you might have to live up to sometime.” Lyll smirked and motioned. “Shall we go?” her volume returning to normal for Rin.

His back goes ramrod straight, things clicking into place now. He actually scowls. “Aion damn it, Lyllette,” he mutters.

“The bunny suit helped,” she purred and turned to the door. “This was fun.”

Aez shoves his hands into his pockets and hunches his shoulders, following sulkily, muttering choice words under his breath.

The ranger follows quietly after, putting on a calm façade even though her mind is still running over the most recent exchange.

“So Rin. I was thinking of having a little gathering with a few friends. You’d be welcome to join. Just a few girls, some drinks, and a relaxing time.” She nudged Aez slightly and smiled reassuringly.

He seems to perk up slightly but still looks down at Lyll suspiciously.

Grateful for a change of topic, Rin smiles at the songweaver. “That sounds nice.”

“I’m glad, and I promise no crazy outfits. Nothing to make you uncomfortable…” she pondered for a moment, realizing who was on her list to invite. Yeah, best not to disclose that information.

The ranger relaxes at that. “I should give you my address, then, so you can reach me.”

“Indeed. That is preferred so I can mail location and time to you.” She smiled sweetly. “You’ll love them. Cy is very entertaining and Jenna, nicest woman ever.” As she spoke, her eyes shifted to Aez.

He goes completely pale. Death pale. Ghost pale. Aether pale. “Absolutely not!”

Rin glances between the two of them before focusing on Aezrel. “Why not?”

“That’s not for you to decide,” she mused playfully. “Yes, Aez, why not? I’m rather fond of Rin after today and would like to get to know her more.”

His mind screeches to a stop, the chanter unsure what to do since the previous exclamation had just left his lips without consulting his brain first. “Uh…I mean…” Oh G-d, I’m just so screwed right now. “Well…” he jus trails off, desperate but unable to come with an excuse that was valid and also true.

A tilt of her head, Rin eyeing him questioningly.

“Perhaps you were confused. It’s only us girls so you have nothing to worry about. I promise to keep her safe and I’ll call you if she needs a guide home.” Her tone was so soft and reassuring, she could probably talk a Balaur into jumping off a cliff.

His left eye twitches as he tries to choke something out that will save him the horror. Between gritted teeth he finally replies, the words meek, “…You girls have fun.”

Emerald eyes slide to Lyll before the ranger smiles politely.

“Yay!” the bard clapped and grinned at them both. “This will be exciting! I’ll have to get Noa, too…” she trailed off, muttering with excited random words standing out such as food, alcohol, cake, streamers…..more food.

Resigned to his fate, Aez just trails behind Lyll, hanging his head in defeat.

Sensing the door to this topic well enough closed, Rin tucked at her curls between asking, “Were either of you considering anything beyond shopping today?”

He shrugs. “I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me.” Might as well try to make as much progress as possible before his chances dropped drastically.

Lyllette looked at them and shook her head. “You guys have a good night. I have a very tired man at home who needs to stop filling in forms and go to bed. Enjoy your evening together, and I’ll be in contact.” She bowed her head and smiled. “Best of luck!” she muttered to Aez, then bolted out of the door before anyone could stop her. “Bye byeeeeee!”

Seeing as Lyllette was excusing herself, Rin opened her Cube and pulled out a piece of parchment and pen. Quickly, Rin wrote down her studio address before offering it to Lyll. “So you can reach me.”

He follows the woman at a more sedate pace, waving at Lyll and giving her a pained ‘please don’t fuck this for me’ soft of smile.

The little bard would skid to a halt and backtrack to take the paper. “Thank you! Have fun!” Then she was off again.

In the wake of the songweaver, Rin just stood there, staring. “She seemed awfully excited to go home.”

“She has an interesting sex life as I hear it,” Aez drawls casually, deciding payback was a bitch.

She glances back at him. “Is that typical of…women?” A pause for a conveniently missing word he could likely guess.

He strokes his goatee, not seeming bothered in the slightest by the question. Quickly running a mental list of the women he knows, he shrugs. “I would say so, yes.”

Rin glances away again, off towards where Lyll had disappeared to. “I see,” her soft acquiescence.

Aezrel shrugs. “I guess…women just know what they want and they have no patience to wait for someone else to hand it to them,” he muses, staring after the songweaver himself.

Turning to face him, Rin fixes her dress out of habit now. “Were you still amenable to dinner?”

“Of course,” he smiles at her. “Would be a shame to let that look go to waste,” he gestures to her new dress. “Would you like to have dinner here in the city or shall I cook for you?”

A smile as she tucks at her curls again. “Whichever allows us to speak in confidence.”

He shrugs. “I have a private table at the Banquet Hall, but it is the Vanahal district; everyone is nosy here. My house would most likely be safer, if not as fancy.” Though it was an old-world style mansion in its own right.

“I would not term your estate as mundane,” Rin jests.

He scratches the back of his head, sheepish. “It is actually quite modest when compared to Thoryn Hall.”

“Modest is perfect. I do believe we have had enough elaboration for one evening.”

“I concur, which is why I do not actually reside at Thoryn Hall.” And because the place was a pit of ghastly memories.

“I shall meet you in Pernon, then. Would you like for me to bring anything?” Rin offered, thinking what gatherables she could offer.

He gestures around them to the empty air. “You can take a Gate with me, I think. It should not be…problematic.”

She considers this. “You truly think not?”

Aezrel inclines his head in assent. “I have good cause to believe it would be fine.” Jianna had used his portals before, and she was no different than Rin, aetherically speaking.

“I suppose there is no harm in trying discreetly?” she veils her concern, as they were still in public sight.

He nods and takes her hand. “Come on. Less people outside.”

She does not flinch this time, following his lead though outside doesn’t really sound any more private.

He glances around to make sure there are no nosy daevas about, more for her benefit than his since he already knows it will work. Then he casts his home portal. “Ladies first.”

She glances about discreetly herself before stepping towards the Gate. She’s already resigning herself to it not working as she reached to activate it, the aether reaching out for hers.

He steps in after her, casually walking into the house. “Here we are.”

Surprise is clear on her face, followed by delighted relief, at seeing herself at his estate. "I confess, I had my doubts."

His grin is slow, lazy and dripping with cockiness. "That will teach you to doubt me, lady Elyos."

Relief still evident, Rin smiles at him and follows inside. "I thought my doubt well founded. Praise Marchutan for whatever grants me such allowances as an Elyos can have in Asmodae."

"Praise Him indeed." He answers easily, removing his scarf and tossing it on the back of a chair without a backward glance. "I would advise against trying it with other Asmodians though."

Her small sense of victory is tempered, Rin remembering herself. “Of course. It would be too risky.” The ranger remains where she is until directed.

He shrugs one shoulder apologetically. "I am sorry. It simply is possible that it would not work." His easy demeanor returns and he claps his hands once. "What shall we have for dinner?"

Green eyes peer over at him, interest piqued. “What are the options?”

He shrugs and moves toward the kitchen, motioning her toward one of the chairs. "Whatever you like, I probably have. My household is used to guests." He grins and leans against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.

Taking a few steps towards him, she remains standing. “Is there perhaps something I can assist with, then? It is rather unfair for you to do all the labor.”

The muscles in his arms tense as he grips fistfuls of his shirt beneath her gaze. "I invited. I would not have a guest work in my home. Do you like omelets?" His voice is carefully easy-going.

“I suppose you are correct. I simply do not wish to be a burden.” A tilt of her head. “Omelets for dinner?”

The grin widens as he retorts. "Cake for breakfast?"

A bob of her head in acquiescence, the ranger finally moving to take a seat. “Consider me silenced in the matter.”

Pleased with his victory he unfolds himself from the counter and starts opening and closing cabinets, pulling out ingredients and utensils. "Are you satisfied with your purchase?" he asks without turning around.

As if he’d reminded her, Rin examined her new jacket, the black fabric sturdy even through the ruffles adorning the collar and cuffs. “I am,” she admits warmly. “It is somewhat nostalgic, and yet a new style for my new life.”

"I am glad." He cracks eggs into a bowl, distractedly examining what he had to work with. "You and Lyllette seemed to get along." Curse his rotten luck.

He cannot see it, focused as Aezrel is on the eggs, but Rin quirks her mouth. “Well enough, I suppose? I do enjoy her company. She is unlike other friends I have had, and I’ve yet to determine if that is simply because she is herself, Asmodian, or perhaps the cause lies with me and Sanctum’s cultivations of me.”

"How so? Perhaps I can assist in solving this mystery." He seasons the eggs and starts whisking, turning around to face her while he does so.

A light shrug of one shoulder, the ranger examining her claws in the meantime. “She is more upfront, perhaps.” As Rin said it, she understood it to be true. “My hope is to understand better how Asmodian women are, since I am not like them.”

He smiles fondly. "She is a sweet thing, though possessing of no small amount of cunning if my opinion is correct. I rather like her myself." He turns to the stove and pours half the eggs into the pan. "A wonderful thing most women I know have in common is that they are rarely boring."

Rin glances up at him, curious. “I suspect that to be a double edged sword, though perhaps when faced with eternity, boredom is a worse adversary.”

"Just so, on both accounts," Aezrel agrees, folding the omelet and retrieving two plates from the cupboard. "It must be why I do idiotic things like consorting with Elyos on a regular basis." He punctuates the statement with a flick of his wrist on the pan's grip, the omelet flipping into the air and landing again on the hot metal. "A thousand years will make you tired of most things."

She sits silent for a bit, trying to figure if such a statement was negative or neutral. “You make it sound as if you lament.”

Aezrel shrugs as he slides the first omelet onto a plate and starts on the second. "I miss being young. What old man does not? At the same time, I do not miss being young. Why would I, now that I know better?"

A bittersweet smile tugs at her mouth. “Ah, we are two sides of the same coin. Would that I were older, and yet, I worry about who I will be centuries from now.”

"I would not be in a rush to get old, were I you." He slides the second omelet onto another plate and pulls a fresh loaf of bread from the cabinet, followed by some fruit and cheese. He settles everything on a tray and carries it to the table before returning for glasses and utensils. "What are you drinking?"

“Water is fine,” the ranger’s tone warm as she waits for him.

He obligingly fills a carafe of water and settles it on the table before arranging the plates and remaining dinnerware and removing the tray. "Are you feeling more relaxed now?"

A bob of her head in affirmation. “Thank you for your concern.”

His eyes soften behind his glasses. "My concern is a given. You need not thank me for it." He gestures with his hand toward the food, "Please."

A smile at his permission, Rin would take up the silverware, cutting herself a small piece of omelet, the manner of which alone (nevermind the dainty method of her actually eating it) suggestive of decades of etiquette. “You concern yourself with me quite often,” she would comment, green eyes glancing up at him. “If you are rather fond of Miss Lyllette, why did it seem that you were adverse to her extending invitation to me?”

He tries to think of an answer that won't be a lie as he slices the bread and nudges the plate toward her. "I was concerned you would be... overwhelmed. My sister is not an easy woman and neither are the other women Lyllette mentioned inviting."

A small, earnest smile settles over her face now. “I thank you for your concern. I will be mindful of myself in their company. My hope is that I can glean how to correct my own behavior, to be more like them that this land should not consume me.” She’s busy cutting another piece of omelet, though she notes the bread.

He suppresses a shudder of horror through sheer force of will. "My hope is that you do not change too much. I am..." He clears his throat and busies himself with filling their glasses. "Rather happy with how you are now."

That earns him a fully earnest smile. “You flatter me,” Rin supplies, setting down her fork in favor of her water glass. “I merely worry that I am as yet still too prey.”

His fangs peek out as he gives her a reserved smile "I only tell the truth." Aion save his worthless ass but he -liked- prey.

Green eyes peer up at him, the ranger quietly turning that over. “I remember. I am still, however, working towards my goal to see all the facets of truth,” the ranger reminds him of her little game.

His eyes flash behind the lenses, food forgotten for the moment. "Try me. I will answer one question. One question to the total of my capacity, no maneuvering, no wordsmithing, no omission." He takes a sip of water for lack of something to do with his hands. "One question."

She sets down the glass, sitting quite still and considering him seriously. After much silent deliberation, the corners of her mouth turn up. “I think I shall hold onto my singular question. Such a gift should not be wasted, and I am sure I have yet to think of the proper inquiry.”

His grin turns wicked. "I was unaware it was an open offer."

A coy smile on her face now, the ranger resuming the delicate process of eating her omelet. “Is it not?” the question asked before she took a small bite.

He decides to finally start on his food, setting a piece of omelet between two slices of bread and taking a small bite, chewing thoughtfully. "I appreciate confidence in a woman."

“I do try,” the words coming out rather more gently than intended, Rin naturally dropping her gaze. “It is easier to be confident when in good company.”

Aez takes a sip of water and grins. "Good to know I got upgraded to good company somewhere in the last few months. You are saving your question, then?"

A bob of her head in affirmation. “I have questions to ask, but I worry that they are not the correct Question for such a gift.” The ranger takes another small mouthful of omelet, later following it with taking a small piece of bread and butter.

He nods. "Well, ask your other questions then. I am curious, especially since you seemed particularly worried about prying ears back at the shop."

A contemplative expression settles over her, the ranger obviously thinking back. “I know that I had questions, but I am unable to think of them now.” Suddenly, Rin remembers something Lyllette said, a question she definitely remembers but refuses to ask of him. It results in a blush creeping over the bridge of her nose; Rin focuses on buttering her toast.

His eyes narrow on her face as he takes another bite of his food. "Sure?" He drawls, voice perfectly modulated into nonchalance.

A nod of her head, Rin concerned uttering anything to that effect to trigger his truth ability. Eager to redirect his focus, she manages to come up with a question. “It is standard of Asmodian dress, the short skirts?” Emerald eyes would peek up at him.

This gets him to laugh, genuine humor successfully redirecting his attention. "Apparently it is why women wear such cute panties," his eyes glint devilishly as he quotes.

A strange look crosses her face, like something doesn’t make sense. “What is the Elyan equivalent of, ‘panties’?”

The evil grin widens and he takes a casual sip from his glass, off-handedly providing the word in her language.

“Ah.” A blush reaches up to the tips of her ears, Rin offering a tiny, lilting laugh in nervousness. “If that is the case, then consider me doubly worried over Asmodian fashion.” She can’t really look at him now.

Taking pity on her (though still cackling and rolling around inside in evil glee), he decides to actually try to explain. "Like I am sure I have said before, Asmodae generally breeds very confident women, and also men to an extent. This has developed into an approach to fashion basically centered on the principle of, 'if you have it, show it'." He shrugs. "We take pride in our bodies. Do the majority of Elyos not enjoy being appreciated?"

A nod, the ranger understanding his reasoning. “The Elyos do. It is just that…” she trails off, unsure what to actually say. “Elyos fashions range broad enough for modesty, as well.” She starts to pull into herself mentally, questioning if she was just so conditioned to have never thought about it before.

He nods, seeing her point. "There are outfits in Asmodian fashion that allow for modesty; I suppose a lot of people simply choose not to wear them. Our fashion says a lot about us as a people, I think. For example, that we do not allow Asmodae's ridiculous weather to prevent us from showing as much skin as we like." He grins boyishly, shrugging. "That being said, it is not necessarily what you wear. It is _how_ you wear it."

Another look of confusion. “How you wear it?” she repeats. Rin has forgotten about her dinner for the moment.

He inclines his head. "Just so. You have to own your clothes. Wear something that makes you feel good about yourself, that gives whatever image of you you want the world to have. Fashion is armor; it makes people see you the way you want to be seen. Question is," Aezrel gestures toward her with a negligent hand, then to himself, "How do _you_ want to be seen?"

Rin purses her lips, turning the question over. “That is a fair question. I am rather unsure how I want to be seen. I suppose, I want to be seen as someone other than who I was. Someone stronger, more free,” she says the last part more to herself.

"So dress the part," he tells her with a wink.

She watches him for a bit before averting her gaze. Eventually, Rin would nod, silently accepting that as the answer.

He reaches for her hand over the table, giving it a squeeze. "No one can tell you who to be. This is a good thing, because it lets you be whoever you truly are." He seeks her eyes with his, "But also a difficult thing, because you have to find out who that is all on your own."

She looks at their hands together, tracing the lines of his claws. “I have been told for shy of two centuries who I am. You can understand if it is a touch difficult to separate what I believe from what I have been led to believe.”

His eyes focus on their linked hands as well and he nods, hair falling into his face. "I know. After all, the same has been tried with me, to an extent." He moves his hand until it's flat against hers, unsure whether to find her claws familiar or alien or both. "You have already taken the first step, though; you are giving yourself the chance to find out."

A tilt of her head, the ranger still examining their hands from this new angle, comparing them. “You have given me such a chance,” she corrects him. “I had made as much progress as I could with my disguise. I would never have dared such social contact without your aid.”

"Do you like it?" He moves their hands this way and that, curious. "Having the chance, I mean?"

An honest smile grows easily on her face. “I do.” Rin would cease looking at their opposing hands to look at him, emerald to sapphire. “It means much to me.”

He takes his hand back, gripping the arm of his chair. "That means much to me." He returns the look, though it takes effort.

The hint of a smile remains on her pale face. “How did you manage it? To decide which thoughts were your own and which society wanted you to claim?” With her recently freed hand, the ranger tucks that traitorous curl again.

He pauses to think on this, then stands up and moves to a gold-etched box on a shelf near the couch, removing a masterfully carved wooden pipe and a small bag of odella and bringing them back to the table. "I did not, not for a very long time. I was a disappointment to my father for a number of reasons, chief among them my chosen profession, but a large part of me craved approval I would never have." He starts filling the pipe with slow, methodical hands. "So I told myself I would stop craving it. If he would forever be unhappy with my existence, then I would forever give him good reason to do so. I drank, smoked, whored, spent his money, laxed my duties..." He sighs wearily, "I did everything in my power to become a stain in the family history. It does not help that this was shortly after the Cataclysm and I was changing, we all were. I wanted to stay beautiful." He gives her a weary smile, pausing to relive the memories.

The hint of a smile fades, Rin looking at him more seriously with a hint of sadness. For all her sheltered upbringing, recognition shows when he starts stuffing the pipe. “Is that what you wanted, though? To be everything he did not want for you?”

"I thought it was. I thought that if at least I gave him good reason for his shame then I would be free, in a way." He takes a tiny strip of cloth from the bag and stuffs it in the pipe. With a wave of his hand it catches fire and lights the odella, allowing him to take a puff. "Eventually I hit rock bottom, wandering drunkenly through the snow and uncaring if I landed face down at the bottom of a cliff. I got a dagger to the heart for my troubles, and through some reasoning I am unable to explain at the moment I realized I was as trapped inside my self-imposed prison of indulgence as I had been by Asmodian society. So I decided to be myself instead, whoever that really was." He takes another drag and lets a stream of smoke into the air above them. "I have always been whimsical, so I figured I might as well follow my whims. When I wanted to step out of society's rules, when I failed to see a reason why I should follow them I did not. But I stopped rebelling for the sake of rebelling; there are things in my upbringing that call to me, expectations I enjoy fulfilling, so I did. I suppose you can say, unoriginal as it may be, that I started following my heart."

“I presume you are happier for it?” she asks not ungently, still considering him, watching him as the scent of odella meets her nose.

He smokes thoughtfully for a while, considering his reply with the ponderation of someone knowledgeable of the weight words hold. "I feel less empty inside. Less lost. I do not despair as easily, nor am I so easily driven low. I stopped caring what others think of me. Happier?" A slow drag, before a ring of smoke rises in the air between them, headed for the ceiling. "I suppose you could call it that."

She remains seated and still. The slant of her eyes shifts, the ranger looking more sad than serious now. “Then, you are unhappy as yet?”

He lets out a low laugh. "Why is it that women keep asking me that?"

That someone else has asked this surprises Rin, though inwardly she admits it shouldn’t. “I ask because it concerns me.”

He inclines his head in deference. "Then I shall answer. I am not unhappy. I am also not happy." He shrugs. "I simply... exist." His eyes sharpen though his expression remains thoughtful. "Though recently I have been feeling closer to the elusive goal of happiness."

A smile flickers over her face, though Rin is still concerned. “I am pleased to hear that. What has caused such a change?”

He takes a sip of water, wishing it was something with more kick. "I have recently been shown that just because one has lived life a certain way for centuries it does not mean it is impossible to change. Maybe it is time I change and see if that makes me happier." He stops, hesitant to add any more information to what is already uncharacteristically open, then decides to continue, albeit in a quieter voice. "I want to do better. I want to _be_ better."

The ranger remains seated, still, and silent now. After some consideration, she’ll nod her curled head. “Just because we are immortal does not mean we are static. I am pleased to hear you are giving yourself a chance.”

Aez tilts his head to the side, puzzled. "Giving myself a chance? What an odd way to put it."

He earns a strange look for that, a hesitant smile pulling at Rin’s mouth. “More curious yet, for I am quoting a wise man’s words back to him.”

This seems to take him aback, the chanter actually a little flustered. "I would hardly think myself wise. Ask anyone, they would be quick to inform you they doubt I even possess a brain."

“And were they to inform me of such, I would decree them as either misinformed or cleverly misled.”

He gives her a look that is half earnest and half pleading behind glass lenses and a haze of smoke. "Your opinion of me is far too high. I will only disappoint you."

“I suspect you can rise to the challenge,” she offers encouragingly. “And even as you are, you have far exceeded anyone I could have hoped for this side of Atreia. Fate has been kind to me.”

He sighs and hangs his head a little, eyes on the pipe instead of her. "Your expectations must have been low indeed."

A tilt of her head, the curls falling to one side. “An Elyos fleeing her own people into the heart of Asmodae, praying to the Empyrean Lords without discrimination for happiness and freedom in a world that kills without question, to meet perhaps the sole Asmodian daeva who, through an inherited trait regarding truth, would provide precisely that after verifying that said Elyos is not some spy set upon some great campaign of deceitfulness.” Mirth dances in emerald eyes as she considers him. “Indeed, my standard was set low.”

He lets out a low laugh, "Well, when you put it like that it sounds so far-fetched. I sound like a mythical creature in this story." Did princesses fall in love with dragons? Why the hell had he just thought that?

A playful smile tugs at her mouth. “Mayhaps you are, Black Rabbit,” she names him.

He fits the pipe between his fangs, giving her a wide grin, his sullen mood all but forgotten in his amusement. "Good thing the Queen of Hearts decided to let you walk away with me."

A light laugh at that, the ranger pushing her curls back. “That depends which is the Queen of Hearts in our story.”

He gives her a boyish shrug. "I was thinking of Jianna. She could have just told me to take off your head."

She nods, one hand moving reflexively to her throat. “That is rather fitting, though I daresay she would have done it herself, gladiator that she is.”

"Maybe not. She is not one to kill her own kind." He shrugs again, mind going adrift for a moment as he thinks of the Elyos sorcerer.

“A fact I will be forever grateful for.” As if hearing a noise, Rin would glance back at the table set for two. “Were you finished eating so soon?”

He nods, "I am, yes, but please feel free to eat as much as you like. I do not have much of an appetite."

A curious look stretches on her face. “Rather silly to prepare dinner when you yourself have little appetite.”

"I like cooking," Aezrel informs her, standing up to dump out the contents of his pipe in the fireplace and set it back in its box, "And I like the company."

“And I am happy to provide it,” she replies warmly. “You needn’t cook solely for my person, though. I am content with conversation alone. Dinner, tea, music and dancing, all of that is merely a compliment to pleasant company.”

"Like I said, I enjoy cooking." And he had the unfortunate habit of stress-cooking so this was just as well. He makes his way into his study. "Would you like something else to drink?"

She watches him go, unsure what he’s doing. “I am content.” Casually, she would take up her fork and knife again, finishing her omelet slowly.

He comes back with a bottle of rum and a crystal glass which he sets on the table before filling about halfway. "I am a man of habits. Food, then smoke, then drink." He grins sheepishly.

She’ll pause midbite then finish the current mouthful politely before asking, “What follows drink?”

Sadness creeps over his smile before fading into neutrality. "Work, most of the time."

“Do you need to work this evening?” she asks earnestly, contemplating seeing herself out politely after dinner.

He settles back into his chair and swirls the drink around. "No, I have settled most of my current affairs last week. Unless I decide to make any clothes, I do not have anything going on until next month, hopefully. Do you?"

A shake of her head, the ranger taking another mouthful of egg. “My armor and bow are in good condition. I borrowed some books from the library and thought to do some reading, but nothing pressing for my time.”

His lips twitch. "I hear knowledge is a most worthy pursuit. Me, I am not much of one for books; stories get boring when there are so many inside one's head already."

A playful expression flits over her face. “Pray tell, what sorts of stories exist within your own mind?”

He smiles over the rim of his glass. "Mostly the sort not suited for polite company, least of all a high Lady of Elysea."

The ranger’s expression falls ever so briefly before she can catch it. “And what if I would to stop being a Lady of Elysea? Would you share with me, then?”

He reaches for her hand. "Do you also plan to stop being polite company?"

She allows him to touch her hand, pausing in her meal to offer a kind smile. “Of course not.”

"Well then." The grin widens and he takes his hand back. "Guess no bawdy stories for you. There is one you might be interested in, though, considering your particular birthplace." He runs a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh. "I knew your Deltras, from before the Cataclysm."

That he would deny her a story due to bawdy content gets the ranger’s brows to rise. At the mention of Deltras, her face becomes one of interest. “You would be correct. That does pique my curiosity so.”

"He was every bit as proud as the stories make him out to be." He grins. "Every bit as gorgeous, too. We met at the academy in Siela a couple years before the Cataclysm." His face falls a little. "I was sad to hear of his Vanishment. Sometimes I think that maybe I could have stopped it." He looks down at his hands. "I probably could not have. Lord Zikel is not one to be moved from his passions very easily."

“As Lord of Destruction, I never imagined him to be so easily reasoned with,” Rin confesses. “What do you think truly happened, when the Storm Legion came to Asmodae?” she asks gently.

"How am I to know?" He holds up his hands as he shrugs, "I was not there."

“Was Deltras quick to judge, or was he one to take precaution? Was he a soul of reason or of pride?”

He sighs, taking another sip from his drink. "He was very prideful before, which I only imagine aggravated itself post-Cataclysm. He was no idiot, though; facing down an Empyrean Lord? Who would do such a thing? What amount of pride would lead a man willingly into slaughter?" He watches the liquid in his glass as he swirls it around. "He may have refused to bow; I would have too. I would have surrendered too, though. He probably was not given the chance. What does that say of both our peoples? I think even in the beginning we never gave each other a chance. Deltras thought us beasts and we did not give him the chance to change his mind."

Rin contemplates the answer. “It would indicate to me that the Elyos are egotistical and quick to judge, whereas the Asmodians are prideful.” She would use the Atreian word for egotistical, given her lack of the Asmoth vocabulary.

He nods in agreement. "I think we were bred like that. In a place like Asmodae, sometimes all you have is your pride. And we were the ones who lost; think of what it must be like, to lose everything only to learn that your rivals have everything you lost by sheer luck of the draw. It would make anyone prickly."

“I can understand that. It was not, however, out of maliciousness,” Rin points out. “It could easily have been reversed, that Asmodae was bathed in light and Elysea in shadow.”

"This is true," Aez concedes with another nod, "But the heart is less easily swayed than the head."

A nod of her head in agreement. “A sad truth. I fear that much has happened since the Storm Legion’s destruction that there is no swaying the heart or the mind at this point. Our world will never be reunited, our peoples never coming to peace. I can only wonder if Aion knew what would befall His creation.”

"In a way, we are stronger." He points out, splaying his claws palm-down on the table. "We were made into the best versions of ourselves."

“That is a rather subjective statement,” Rin comments.

He tilts his head to the side, "How so?"

“Who is to determine if Asmodians are the better version of daeva?” she poses the question to him. “To the Elyos, becoming more animal like is more akin to regression than progression. To the Asmodians, you are more capable in combat and survival. It is rather unfair to compare and ask which is better when our environments demand so differently.”

His fangs show when he gives her a thoroughly amused smile. "You misunderstand, darling. I meant both the Asmodians and the Elyos have become the best versions of ourselves. For whatever reason save the rare exceptions, it played out that the harshest among us became the people of the harshest land, and the nobler of us took the kinder land. In a way, the way things turned out shaped us into the sharpest representation of our own ideals."

Her face reflects that she did misinterpret, but the ranger is quick to recover. “But now we are a House divided and squabble amongst ourselves. What is the purpose of being such improvements if we do nothing but fight each other?”

"So that we can do it alone," the chanter says simply, taking another sip of his drink. "We are not one people anymore." He holds up a hand to stop possible argumentation. "I am not saying I agree with the situation; I am helping you, am I not? I have nothing against the Elyos in general, either. But there is nothing we can do to change things. Only the Lords can, and they will not. So we must be strong enough to stand on our own against the Balaur."

“And yet, we are unsuccessful in defeating the Balaur because we will not strive together. I would not say Elyos or Asmodian can stand on their own. In a way, the Balaur are the most progressed of us all, mortal creatures that have kept two immortal enemies at bay.”

"The Balaur have such an ambition that it would destroy us and them if allowed to come to fruition. And I never said we could stand on our own." His eyes move to hers. "I am saying we have to. Unless you wish to volunteer to strut into the Capitol and ask Vidar for a peace summit?"

Her ears droop at that and her face flushes. “I would never be so bold. I have not the status nor wherewithal to accomplish such a feat.”

"And neither do I." He rests his case by throwing back the rest of his drink. He reaches out and his fingertips brush over her cheek and down to her chin, tilting her face toward him to make sure he has her full attention. "I am doing the best I can with what I have been given. Please understand I can do no more."

The touch surprises her, Rin staring at him as he holds her chin. “I never claimed you weren’t,” her voice soft and a touch uncertain.

He takes his hand back with a faint caress. "Then let us speak no more of this. It is a waste of time to talk of things one cannot change, and even immortals should guard against such squandering of gifts."

Her emerald gaze is still searching his face long after he removes his touch. “Then what would you have us discuss?” the question soft.

He pretends not to notice, confused by all the staring. "Are you planning to acquire anything else other than clothing to make life in Asmodae more to your liking?"

A hesitant smile. “What else is there?” a half-joke, half-truth as the girl did not know what else she needed to pass as Asmodian.

He shrugs. "Nothing you need. But I was asking about what you _want_."

The ranger breaks from their eye contact, a small smile briefly pulling at her mouth. “I have all that I have wanted for. Freedom to act as I wish, company to enjoy my days, work to earn my keep. I am content for the time being. Perhaps, if I find one of interest, I may acquire a new pet, though it would be a slight to Pont who yet breathes in Sanctum.”

"I do not see how it would be a slight. Has your Pont not found himself a new master?" Aezrel inquires, leaning back into the chair.

“I gave him to Kisana.” She pauses after she gives the cleric’s name, then forges on in the hopes Aezrel doesn’t fasten to the name. “I trust she keeps him well.”

He tilts his head to the side, curiosity burning behind his glasses though he doesn't pry. "Then I am sure he would not deny you the comfort of a new pet."

“It would be a disrespect to his living memory,” she persists. “I am content for the moment.”

"Such loyalty," he teases but there's no malice to it as he regards her with obvious fondness.

“Perhaps one day, I might convince you to adopt a pet of your own,” she half-jokes.

His lip curls in distaste as obvious as the fondness had been. "Unlikely. I am not a pet person and I own far too many irreplaceable things that are at the same time easily ruined."

She bows her head in consent, accepting that answer as much as she dislikes it. “I shall press the issue no further.”

"Knowing when to quit is _also_ a trait I appreciate in a woman," he jokes as he stands to start clearing out the table

“Is tenacity a trait of Asmodian women, then, that I should seek to be more firm?” she asks, standing as well to help him clear the dishes.

"I would say more like bullheaded stubbornness, but it is a trait the males share. I would prefer you did not cultivate it." He wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Changing an Asmodian's mind is usually about as effective as trying to move the Tower of Eternity."

“Then am I to never attempt to convince you of anything, that all such debates as we might have over tea be lost causes?” the ranger asks him, setting the dishes in the sink before turning to face him.

He takes the glasses and the bread back, setting them on the counter and standing intentionally closer than strictly necessary. "I thought we had established I am not the average Asmodian. I can be flexible."

“On what matters?” she questions up at him. “You have made it clear that your home is no place for a companion,” the statement made without any true edge, a simple example of a cause he would not budge on.

"I always afford proper consideration to everything. Matters I refuse to budge on are generally matters I have carefully reasoned over in order to reach my position, and I do not make decisions idly. I will always allow you to try to change my mind." He smiles a little. "I am a noble, not a tyrant."

She’ll stand there a moment as if to challenge him, back straight, chin up and shoulders back. Then she’ll visibly back down, voice soft. “What other matters have you reasoned out as to know your mind, that I should not attempt to debate you?”

He tilts his head to the side, curiosity and slight confusion on his face. "What matters would you _want_ to debate me?"

“I do not know, but I thought it wise to preempt such matters as you cannot be persuaded,” Rin replies, peering up at him again.

"Like I said," He smiles slightly, curiosity tinged with amusement, "I can be flexible. If we ever have to lock horns I will let you know."

“I will accept that, for the moment,” the ranger offering a small smile.

He smirks. "Plus, if I tell you all my secrets, I will be depriving you of the entertainment you take from figuring them out on your own."

Her mouth presses into a more coy expression. “Ever the gentleman to think about me so. I daresay, your secrets will have to wait for another time.” The slant of her brows becomes more apologetic. “I should see myself home.”

He glances out the window to the ever-darkening sky. "Would you like me to take you? It is a long walk from Longhill Pass to..." He frowns. "Well, pretty much everywhere, so it is probably a long walk to wherever you live."

An earnest smile and a tilt of her head for that. “You needn’t trouble yourself. I can find my way well enough in the night. The dark does not worry me.”

He mirrors the motion, but his face is serious. "I have no doubt you can, but you do not have to. My bike is not the fastest in the family but it definitely beats walking, and I can simply cast a gate back once I drop you off if you are worried about the inconvenience."

“I thank you for the offer, Aezrel, but I do not mind walking,” she reminds him. “I quite enjoy it, even. If you insist, you are welcome to walk with me but I should take one secret in trade.”

"And what secret would that be?" His hands slip into his pockets as he assumes a casual stance against the counter.

The coy smile pulls at her mouth again. “A hard decision, that. Perhaps whichever you should think is fair in trade for my continued company.”

His eyebrows raise. "That puts me in a complicated position. If I say no then I am both rude and stingy with my secrets, but if I say yes then I am willing to part with one for the sake of a few extra minutes in your company."

“How rude of me to put you in such a predicament,” and the ranger pouts just slightly. “I retract my offer, to save you having to make such a decision.” Smiling at him, her tone will resume its usual warmth. “Thank you for this evening. Despite some of Miss Lyllette’s choices, I did enjoy shopping, and dinner was an excellent way to end the night.”

His eyes narrow as he gets the slight feeling he's being toyed with. "It was my pleasure." Oh, was it ever. "Though I have fond hopes you will get used to our fashion eventually."

“In time, most likely,” a trickle of laughter skipping through at his expression. She examines her new outfit offhandedly. “I am quite happy to have found something to my tastes.”

"I am glad, as well. Nothing warms my vain, shallow heart quite like nice clothes," Aezrel grins impishly.

That merits a playful smile on her part, the ranger unwilling to think him vain or shallow. “Perhaps I shall drag you along the next I find I need new clothes, then,” the words meant to be a threat but coming out more like a polite request. “As it were, I should take my leave.” The ranger would move to press a light kiss to his cheek.

"Nothing would please me more." He assures her, bending down slightly to return the kiss. "Have fun with the twisted si- er, Lyllette's friends."

She steps easily around him, turning as she does so to keep facing him as she walks casually backwards, hands clasped behind her back. “I shall mind myself. You needn’t worry.”

He prowls after her, hands still casually in his pockets. "It isn't you I am worried about, dear."

A rise of her brows, the ranger coming to a stop at the door. “Oh?”

He moves forward and places a hand on either side of the door, leaning in with a slow nod. "I trust you to behave yourself."

Her smile falters at being cornered, heart rate picking up. “But you do not trust them,” she supplies quietly.

"Just so. Two of them are, after all, family." He grins and leans closer until their noses are a hair's breadth away. "You cannot trust family not to embarrass you."

Rin presses her back firmly to the door to regain some space, swallowing before she offers a placating smile. “I will not ask after your secrets, if that is what worries you.”

He holds himself in place, though his claws dig into the wood of the door frame, and takes a deep breath before very deliberately straightening up. "You should go." He says quietly, linking his hands behind his back. "I am delaying you."

Her first response never makes it to her lips, the ranger just nodding once and offering a polite smile instead as he backs away. “It’s been some time since you’ve tested me like that,” her voice lilting with her unease.

He nods slowly. "You aren't afraid of me anymore." He tilts his head to the side and tries to hide behind a smug smirk, "But I still make you nervous, I think."

“I am not,” she answers slowly, subduing her accent. “And you do.”

He returns his hands to the safety of his pockets, nodding his acknowledgement. "You should go," he says again, turning to walk further into the house, "while I still let you," he adds in a mutter.

Trust a ranger’s hearing, she’s able to discern the mutter, any trace of a smile gone as she finds the door handle and turns it to see herself out. It takes all her control to close the door normally and walk in a relatively casual pace without looking back.


	17. Girls' Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin bravely accepts the invitation to Lyllette's bachelorette party in the hopes to glean what it is to be an Asmodian woman. What she learns, however, is that she wandered into dangerous territory.
> 
> Permanently incomplete scene since there were so many of us involved. Ending is summarized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
Lyllette: The bachelorette girl who is intent on gossip. She has long platinum blonde hair and large blue eyes and chooses lolita fashions though she can be devious and destructive. She is a songweaver (bard).  
Noamie: A songweaver (bard) prone to being frightened though no less dangerous.  
Cyrede: A bombshell blonde with an equal attitude. She is an aethertech and mechanic and is often dressed in leathers and braids her hair. One arm is mechanized and scars cover half of her body, including her face. She has gold eyes in addition to her golden hair, hence the nickname Gold. She is both best friends and an ex-lover of Dag's.  
J'nanin/Jenna: A red headed cleric who has a turbulent relationship with Cyrede. She named her aether-bike Rose. She has earned the nicknames of both Red and Dragon. She is currently dating Dag. Equipped with an attitude of her own, she favors lightning.
> 
> Mentioned characters:  
Dayst: A legionmate who took part in the Theobomos rescue  
Duncan: A gunslinger with a trigger happy finger and love of bombs even in friendly places. He frequently hits up the tavern. He is currently Cyrede's lover. Nicknamed Hotshot.  
Aadesh: One of the leaders of the Crimson Fury legion. A pale ranger who asks a lot of questions and is extremely resourceful. Nicknamed the Bunny.  
Aezrel: Nicknamed Mophead for his original hair style.
> 
> Shugo: A rodent race, often used for menial tasks because they are motivated by money.  
Kinah: Money  
Cube: A method of carrying items. Think Magic Bag of Holding.  
Dumplings: During the raid on Theobomos to rescue Dag, the group 'found' the secret recipe for Jamanok Inn's famed dumplings.  
Bastion: The machine an aethertech pilots. They are summoned by large keys. Think of them as small Gundams with open cockpits.  
Crystals: An apparatus installed in homes for easy transport to other homes. An owner can go easily to their own but must tune access for others.  
Bunnyproof: Attempting to make something safe from Aadesh  
Ide: A volatile energy source  
Karniff: A large feline monster  
Mamut: A mammoth monster

Today was going to be one if those interesting days, Lyllette decided. A Day of fun and possibly great suffering for the future of a particularly fashionable chanter. But that was not the focus now. Now was the time to prep. She had gathered the goodies, some drinks and a bunch of blankets and pillows. Letters had been delivered by shugo, of course under threat of death should the letter not reach the guests. Now it was nearly time; the sun, what little they got, was setting into early evening and she was buzzing with excitement. It had been a while since she had stayed in her studio and the overwhelming pink was comforting. Now it was simply waiting for the guests to arrive.

The unholy roar of Cyrede's bike was probably calling card enough, but even still she politely knocks on the door once she dismounts and makes her way over in her barely-there leather outfit. Under her arm she would be cradling a large box atop which rested a couple bottles.

Back at her studio, Jenna was finishing the last braid of her auburn hair, twisting the tamed tresses into her standard bun and sticking her mother’s hairpin through it. Checking out her own reflection, the cleric smiled. It was socially acceptable if she was a touch late so long as she brought alcohol. Pulling out a scroll, Jenna ported to Pandaemonium to go purchase some bottles.

Rin, on the other hand, was walking towards Lyllette’s place, the invitation neatly folded and held in one hand as she found her way there. The ranger was wearing the red dress and accompanying jacket that Miss Lyllette had helped her to find. It had been a debate, whether or not the ranger would attend, but the bard had been nothing but kind and Rin had all but promised to attend.

Noamie had spent nearly the whole day debating what to do. This was something of a new experience for her and she had no idea what to do, let alone wear there... and decided on the most simple and comfortable (if 'simple' was really in her vocabulary) white dress and jacket she owned. She couldn't even hold back her outwardly nervous appearance, managing to trip and fall on her face twice on her way to Lyl's front door.

Inside Lyllette twiddled her thumbs with excitement. Soon. So very soon. This was the first time in her life she'd had female friends who weren't trying to kill her. A nice change. As Cy arrived she called out, "Come in!" Oh Aion it was hard to contain such excitement. She was dressed as expected like a doll, her blue and white dress full of frills and lace, fitted to her small frame. It matched the room rather well.

Cy gives Lyll an indulgent grin, holding out the box and taking the two bottles of suspicious golden brew from the top of it. "Hey there, sweet thing, guess what I pilfere- ...why is your house pink?"

Jenna hands over the kinah with only a mild complaint. It wasn’t often she really hung out with other girls, so she’d seen to purchasing a few bottles of high quality alcohols, along with something sweet. Lyllette seemed really dainty, so the sugary stuff had made sense. Jenna figured, though, that the harder alcohols would also be welcome.

The ranger was just rounding the last curve in the road, smoothing down her skirt and tugging at the jacket a bit. Idly, she’d rub a thumb over her ring. It would be fine, she coached herself.

Noa arrives, still rubbing her forehead, and stares questioningly at the door. Gods...it was so unlike her to feel so nervous! It was so weird! In fact, she stands outside for a minute or two as she fights with the brief thought of fleeing before anyone noticed, but she eventually fought off that idea. The instant after knocking on the door, she takes to twirling a lock of hair, trying her hardest to bring back her cool composure.

Cy’s grin would be met with the sweetest of smiles. "I see you brought your choice of poison," Lyll mused sweetly, though as Cy questioned her room colors she smirked. "I like it. It makes things pretty and its very deceiving to my enemies." She spoke that with such a lovely little tone it was almost creepy. As Noa arrived and knocked, she slipped from her bed and called once again for the guest to enter. Only two more and the night could officially begin.

"To be fair I brought it with the intent of sharing," the mechanic explains casually before holding up the box and wiggling it enticingly. "Now, say you love me and I might let you have some of this," she purrs before the knock pulls her attention to Noa. "Hi there."

Alcohol properly purchased and stored in her Cube, Jenna would head back to Pernon.

The ranger would be coming up behind Noa, recognizing her from the tavern so long ago but unsure of her name.

Noa pushed open the door, starting to greet the others in the room. "Ah, good evening you--" and then stops, suddenly becoming aware of the presence behind her. "EEEEK!" She yelps out, going to press her back against the door, completely forgotten in her fear she's opened it, and falls out flat on her back.

"I do enjoy sharing," Lyll muttered with a grin and she motioned to the table where some items and glasses were laid out. As the box was held up her blue eyes would widen a bit with curiosity. "If that's what I think it is. You can have my love any day." She cooed softly and took a step forward like a predator ready to pounce on tasty prey. She did not get the chance, however, as Noa panicked and flailed and ultimately ended on the floor. "Well then.... ah Rin! Welcome!" Her eyes would shift to Noa again. "Are you alright?"

Cyrede grins widely and sets the box and the bottles on the table before hopping onto it and crossing her legs at the knee, being very helpful to poor Noa on the floor. Her eyes shift from Noa to Rin with curiosity. "Well," she drawls, flipping some stray hairs from her face, "this is off to an interesting start."

Jenna was being, well, Jenna, and taking her sweet time getting there.

The ranger had covered her mouth in an apologetic manner, green eyes falling to Noa. “My deepest apologies. It was not my intent to frighten you.” Standing lightly near the panicked bard, Rin would offer a hand to the young woman. Glancing to Cy and then to Lyll, the ranger would smile for them. “Azphelumbra, and thank you, Miss Lyllette.”

Noa blushes, realizing that no, someone was NOT trying to kill her and simply another guest had shown up behind her. "O-oh, it's.... I'm ok!" She stands up hurriedly, ignoring the helping hand, and brushes down her dress in a quick motion. "I should have been more alert is all... Nice to meet you...I think," she turns to glance at the other two, simply deciding to ignore Cy for the time being. "And hello, Lyllette!"

Lyll would blink for a moment, seeming to have lost attention from Noa back to the box Cy had. Her curiosity was driving her insane. She had to know. Was it the dumplings and if so, how soon could she devour them? Rin's voice distracted her and she snapped back to attention. "You're very welcomed! I'm excited to have everyone here.” As Noa greeted her, Lyll smiled and nodded. "Only one more individual then our party will be completed."

"Who else is coming?" Very, very casually, Cy opens the box, revealing still-warm dumplings looking all innocuous and not-at-all-addicting-whatsoever. Picking one up, she gives the two other women a relaxed wave. "I'm Cyrede. You lot can call me Cy." With that, she takes a small bite of the dumpling, studiously not so much as glancing Lyl's way.

Moving at the speed of aether-bike, Jenna was nearly there.

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Cy,” Rin would reply, standing and easily hiding her hurt that Noa had refused aid. With one hand, she would tuck a curl behind a pointed ear. Aezrel had mentioned two of the women were part of his circle; she had yet to figure which those were.

"Nice to meet you then, Cy." Noa moves closer to the two, curiosity in her gaze, "Who's the fourth?"

"Jenna," Lyll pipped up and grinned deviously. As the box was opened, Lyll would pause, those baby-blue eyes locked on target. "Ah yes.... Noa, Rin, and Cy," A lazy introduction, but fuck it, there were dumplings here now. She moved over to the table and placed herself beside Cy, looking at her with the cutest expression. Dumplings. Dumplings. Dumplings.

Cy winces at Rin's greeting, making a pained face. "For the love of Israphel, just Cy." She picks up the box and holds it up out of Lyll's reach. "You invited Red? I thought you loved me!"

The song weaver can't help but smirk when she notices the teasing. "Oh, don't get along well with 'Red' now, do we?"

Rin offers a nod of her curled head, noting Cy’s preference and seeming distaste for the final guest. “What do you have that Miss Lyllette seems so intent on?” she’ll ask, curious. She has yet to move from the entryway.

Outside, the noise of the aether-bike would filter over to them, were they listening for it. Dismissing Rose, Jenna would set the key neatly in her Cube before adjusting her dress and hair and striding for the party.

"I love everyone." For the most part. At least everyone in her friend group and legion. As Rin asked, Lyll paused and chuckled. "Dumplings. A favorite of mine now." Since they had gone to Elysea for the rescue, she'd taken to the lovely treat. "Ooh Thank you!" Treats received she shifted and began to munch a dumpling happily. "Jenna is nice to me. She even saved me from Malrik when I stole his helmet." As she spoke of the red haired woman, the sound of said person's aether-bike entered the room and she giggled. "Yay! Everyone is finally here."

"Elysea dumplings. Special Jamanok recipe, or so I'm told." Cyrede sounds all nonchalant as she lets Lyll have at the dumplings. Giving Noa a small pout, she says, "She's mean," right on cue as the aether-bike noise cuts out.

Rin's mouth would part in slight surprise at the mention of the Jamanok dumplings. “How ever did you come across the recipe?” she asked, face becoming a mask of polite curiosity. She would turn to partially face the door when the cleric arrived that her back would not be to anyone, as much for safety as for politeness.

Rapping her knuckles on the doorframe, Jenna would announce her arrival, the usual smirk on her pale face. “Hope I’m not too late.” Blue eyes would survey the gathered ladies, Jenna pleased to see Lyllette and Noamie, displeased to see Cyrede, and neutral about Rin.

Noa's face wrinkles in disgust. "Ugh... an Elyos treat, tasting good? Yeah right..." She turns to look at Jenna when she arrives, giving her a little wave. "You seem to be right on time!"

Lyllette finished the dumpling while they spoke then shrugged. At Rin’s question Lyll merely chuckled. "Perk of a rescue mission." She paused as Jenna arrived, flashing one of her lovely smiles at the dragon. "Late but acceptable." Really, she wasn’t very concerned with the time, they were all adults and had things to do so she never intended to hold them to a strict timeline. Sky blue eyes would snap to look at Noa and playfully glare. "They are delicious. Just because the Elys are our enemies doesn't mean they can't produce some good food. Granted... I'm not about to try Balaurian food so....." Though deep down she only considered some Elys enemies. There was always good and bad on each side, but those thoughts were always kept to herself for safety.

Cy shrugs. "I don't know, Balaur meat is kinda delicious. And as for the Elyos, well, we had to torture Jamanok for it so whenever I eat one of these I think spoils of war have never tasted so good."

Noa sticks her tongue out at Lyl as a reply before turning her attention back to Cy. "Since I know there's no way in hell I'm trying Balaur meat, how about you just describe it for me?" She chuckles. "Though, now I'm curious as to why you decided to try some in the first place..."

“No wonder you were taking so long. I was curious what was keeping your group busy at the inn,” Jenna commented, moving past the ranger and starting to withdraw her recent purchases from her Cube, setting each bottle on the table by Cy. “I tried to get a range. Some sweet stuff and some hard liquor.” A box of assorted candies would appear, as well.

The mask settles more carefully into place, Rin gauging the blonde and the redhead with a cautious air now. She did recognize Jenna from the tavern but kept her awareness of the other woman to herself.

"Never tried it. I may like food but I have limits...." Lyllette muttered while devouring another dumpling. As Noa teased, Lyll merely smirked and looked at the offerings. "Cy is a fearless person in many regards. But I'm not curious too." She shifted her gaze from Noa to Jenna and nodded. "We had a little fun. I see why Cy enjoys her bastion so much. It's great fun to ride on!" she exclaimed and eyed the new goodies Jenna was bringing. "Ohh sweet things!" Clearly, the little bard was very excited. Since Dayst had introduced her to the pleasant side of drinking the sweet and fruity drinks, she had avoided the harsher meaner drinks, though tonight that would most likely not be avoidable. The candies also held her attention briefly. As Rin stared at the others, she tilted her head. "My apologies Rin. We get a little excited. Shall we all get settled and relax, pour a few drinks and sit?"

The mechanic tilts her head at Noa, raising one finger. "Well, it's delicious, especially if you barbeque it with... well, anyway," she shrugs and raises another finger. "And I tried it because why not? It was there and I was hungry, and it turned out to be great though I don't make it a regular meal." As Jenna talks she gives the cleric a Look. "What took _us_ so long? We had lunch, killed an entire inn of Elyos, tortured the owner, killed her bodyguards and leveled the place in the time it took you to get one guy out of a jail cell. And I still had to wait in the hallway, and Day and I had to kill that gladiator who thought it was an excellent idea to charge a whole strike team of Asmodians..." As she lists all those things her voice keeps getting lower and lower until she's just ranting to herself while Lyll talks, until the suggestion of alcohol snaps her out of it. "Yes, drinks!" She claps once, grinning brightly.

Noa tilts her head to the side as Cy talks, growing increasingly more interested in the story. Not even the mention of booze seems to distract her though she would glance over in interest. "Hold up," she starts, holding out her hand in a stop motion. "What's this about leveling a Elyos inn and getting a guy out of a jail cell?"

The ranger had paled slightly from the story. “There is nothing wrong with being excited,” she replied to Lyllette. She stood quietly, observing the gathered women and questioning for the first time this evening of whether or not this was a wise venture.

Jenna matched Cy’s Look with one of her own. “It was a short while back,” she informed Noa, turning those ice blue eyes to the bard. “The Elyos took Dag, so we went to show them what happens when you mess with family.” She’ll glance back at Cy. “And I’m well aware how much Gold loves her bastion. She decided to give the legion hall a new doorway before she’d even joined.”

As Cy rambled on, Lyll seemed far more focused on the items Jenna brought, only pausing from her interests as Cy picked up on the drinks comment. "Seems we have many options, too." And being that they were so close with the crystals, it would be easy for them all to get home. 

Noa's question made her pause and chuckle; she would let Jenna explain as the bard inched closer to Rin. "Don't let them worry you. This is pretty normal. You should see when Aez is thrown in the mix. Quite amusing." She spoke very softly, though the others might possibly pick up on it, maybe not. 

When Jenna spoke of the bastion, Lyll's ears seemed to shift slightly and she smirked. "I recall that, and Aadesh was none too pleased. Did he jam her bastion with something for that reason?" She could not recall exactly how everything went, but it was a very interesting first meeting with them.

"I was wondering what had made him so jumpy..." Her suspicions confirmed, Noa merely sighs and tries to rejoin the conversation with the more cheery subject. "That poor doorway! I know those machines tend to hit pretty hard!"

Cyrede scowls mightily. "He didn't jam it. He exploded the entire bloody thing with me in it!" She grins a sweet grin at Noa. "It wasn't a door anymore by the time I was done."

Rin had known about the mission, even offering to help until Aezrel forbade her. It shouldn’t upset her, she reasoned, not when she knew how harsh the Elyos could be. “What happened then?” she asked quietly in an aside to Lyll.

Popping open the whiskey, Jenna glanced about for glasses. “Lyll, cups? Also, what do people want to start with?”

"Sweets~!" Noa sings, throwing her arms up and then giggling. "Why'd he blow you up in the thing Cy? For the door?"

Lyll merely nodded to Noa. "It was pretty awesome." After all, blowing up stuff was wonderful fun. Her attention drawn to Rin she smirked deviously. "A lot of teasing and harassing, of course in a loving, family-like manner." What Rin had seen of her level of harassment of the poor chanter was nothing compared to what Jenna and Cy were capable of. Compared to them, Lyll was as sweet as she looked. When she was addressed by Jenna she shifted to peer over. "On the table behind the bottles."

The blonde obligingly picks up the glasses and moves them over to the front of the table while she replies to Noa, "I think he was annoyed I crushed the flowerbeds." She shrugs nonchalantly. "And he was curious about environmental damage in the exhaust vents. Suffice to say I learned that lesson and then some. All my bastions are now as bunnyproof as I can make them." She turns her attention to Jenna. "Be a dear and pour me something that makes me regret my life choices in the morning."

Jenna wastes little time fetching the glasses, pouring herself some whiskey. “What, don’t want Dag to know we can sit in the same room without consequence?” she says to Cy. “Whiskey or tequila? Pick your poison, Gold,” she’ll quip. “What about the rest of you?”

Rin nods her head, curls swaying, for lack of a better reply to Lyll. Sensing that she was long overdue to move from the entryway, the ranger would walk lightly closer. “Is there wine, perhaps?” she asked, though of all the bottles on the table, she did not see any. There was definitely no tea, much to her disappointment.

"Just as long as it doesn't kill me with one sip due to strength or poison, we're golden," Noa pipes up, flicking a lock of hair over her shoulder. "I suppose now is the best time to try something new."

Lyll would eye the options then smile to Rin. "I'll make you something. Dayst showed me a lovely drink." She skipped over to Jenna and proceeded to mix some things. The end result was rather pretty and seemed to smell of a sweet fruit. She would turn and hand the glass to Rin. "Try it. You can't really taste the alcohol." As for her choice, Lyll would examine the options, seeming rather unsure due to the amount of options.

"Tequilla," Cy drawls, "and I wouldn't know about the consequences, Red. Night's still young." She turns an amused golden stare to Rin in the entryway, crooking her finger in a come-hither gesture that could pass as either friendly or terrifying depending on how one looked at it. "Come on, then. We don't bite. All the time."

The ranger hesitates briefly, watching the beckoning woman warily before straightening her back and looking to Lyll. “Thank you, Miss Lyllette.” She’d carefully take the glass from the bard and offer a polite smile. Glancing back at Cyrede, Rin would put on a confident air and move to sit near the blonde.

Jenna obediently poured a glass of tequila, not really watching the exchange at her back. “True. We have plenty of time to regret decisions.” Turning, she’ll offer Cy the requested drink, her whiskey in the other hand. “Perhaps you should make something for Noa, too, Lyll?”

"You're so...very formal," Noa remarks quite bluntly, giving the ranger an appraising look. "Are you always like that, or just around new people?" Drinks were honestly lower down on the list in her mind. Such different personalities gathered in the room was quite interesting- or perhaps, only outer appearances?

As Cy mentioned not biting, Lyll would smirk and chuckle a little under her breath. As Rin took the drink, she merely nodded and returned to the table. "It's the only drink I know how to make." Usually she would drink what was handed to her, though Lyll had learned her lesson on that the last time Duncan gave her a sip of his drink. The taste alone had put her off for a while. As Jenna mentioned her name, Lyll perked up and nodded. "I can make another. As for myself I'll start easy since my tolerance is not great and the host should never be intoxicated first." She went about making Noa a drink as well.

Cyrede's grin widens when Rin moves over, the action seeming to amuse her greatly as she clinks her glass against Jenna's and takes a sip, letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "Regretting life choices; one of my favorite hobbies." As Noa calls Rin out on her formality she settles her chin on her hand, watching how it played out.

The ranger had the good sense to blush, noting how she was sitting compared to the others, what with her knees together and canted to one side, her pinky raised gently from the drink. Her habits were definitely not appropriate in Asmodae. “My ap-“ she’ll start to say, then switch to, “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be so formal.”

Noa’s comment makes Jenna really turn and look at the ranger finally, taking a sip of whiskey while she watches. Something was nagging in her brain, though she’d never seen the ranger before.

Noa continues to grin, leaning forward slightly toward the ranger. "And you apologize for your actions? How strange...though it's refreshing to know manners haven't died - not that ever I myself had any!" she finishes with a giggle.

Lyll would watch the others interact and frown, then poising herself at the edge of the table she took a few candies and with the skill of an annoying little demon, she flicked the candy, the first intend on hitting Cy's cleavage, the second headed for Noa between the eyes and the third popped happily into her own mouth. She didn't bother launching one at Jenna, since she said nothing to bother Rin, and really, no one wanted to piss off the dragon. "Be nice you guys," she would finally mumble, reaching for more sweets to munch on. "Manners are rare here, especially from me, so enjoy it while Rin's here." A smirk would form on her lips. "And really... You should get along well, aside from Noa, you all have Aezrel in common." Shots fired. She intended to hold off a little until later in the evening but, why not, this would be fun. She would look at Noa for a moment. "Unless you've made friends with him as well? I don't really blame anyone though... He has wonderful fashion sense...." She would mutter and prattle on for a moment on the latest fashion before realizing she was still talking and promptly shutting herself up with a dumpling.

Cyrede tries to bat the candy away before it lands in her cleavage with deadly accuracy (or dumb luck), then shrugs and fishes it out, aimed at Lyll's forehead. "So she's what, our token lady since the rest of us are clearly doo-" At the mention of Aez she turns to look at Rin with considerably more interest, seeming to be trying to do some complicated calculations in her mind. "Seriously? She's _so_ not his usual type. And fashion sense does not in anyway make up for the airy breeze going on inside his skull."

Her ears droop at the way conversation is going. From how Lyll phrased things, it was obvious now that the two family members Aezrel had referred to were Jenna and Cyrede. Rin tried to meet the golden girl’s gaze firmly but glanced away to Lyll, an easier focus. “Is there something wrong with my being friends with Aezrel?” she asks, the lilt sneaking in.

Jenna is really looking at her now, and once she’s focusing on Rin, she’s able to hear it. Her face lights up as all the pieces click into place. “Oh, no, nothing’s wrong at all. We just didn’t know,” and she put on as friendly a smirk as she could, already planning vengeance on the chanter by means of Little Miss Pie.

Noamie tried to duck to avoid the candy but it smacks her square in the forehead, producing a tiny, "Ow," from the songweaver, who reaches up to rub her head."I don't know about you guys, but for some odd reason, pretty much the only times I've ever talked to him was to exchange insults," she says while she fishes around for the dropped candy, smirking, "And I always had something alcoholic to drink. Can't imagine why I would need it though..."

The assault a complete success, Lyllette went about tasting her drink. As Cy aimed she glanced up, prepared to catch the candy should it be launched. With the conversation turned, she was able to simply sit and listen. It seems soon enough Aez will be served a hefty helping of doom. "I think he's smarter than he's given credit for." She muttered the words as if there was some information she had personally that changed her opinion. As Rin looked at her Lyll would flash a sweet little grin.

"Aez doesn't have friends, he has women he wants to sleep with." Cyrede shrugs, launching the candy at Lyll with the added strength of her Ide-scarred arm. "And whatever, I'll eat my bastion if there are more than two brain cells inside his head."

Green eyes will flit from Cy to Lyll, expecting the bard to know. After all, Lyll had been making comments the entire shopping trip. She wants to ask but is suddenly embarrassed to not have picked up on it herself. The chanter had cornered her multiple times, this most recent event blatant enough it was more an answer than anything the girls might say.

A tilt of her head, Jenna flicks the braids over her shoulder, her Cheshire grin making an early appearance this evening. “I take it you haven’t slept with him, Rin?” She’ll take a swig of whiskey, watching the ranger with solid interest.

Was this a normal sort of conversation? Noa supposed it didn't matter - it was funny enough. "You all say how strange he is, yet from the sounds of things, he's still been successful in getting some action." She pops a piece of candy into her mouth and grins. "I think I'm with Lyl on this one - either that or the girls who've slept with him are idiots, desperate, or...both."

"He's my friend. And he's never had any intent to sleep with me," Lyll pointed out with a flat tone. "I find him interesting and amusing." Her opinion of him had changed slightly after they had a little heart-to-heart a few days back. As the candy sailed closer, she shifted eyes wide as the item imbedded itself in the wall. "Poor candy...." Lyll would mutter sadly at the fallen treat. As Rin looked at her, she paused. "It's not that hard to see. When a man actually has interest in a woman aside from a bed partner, they put in a lot more work to be careful and slow." She shrugged again. "She hasn't." Lyll answered for Rin, since she'd already confirmed that fact. As Noa spoke she burst into laughter and glanced to Cy. 

"Hey, I've known him for fifty years and I've lost count on the amount of times he tried to sleep with me, so it's not like I am making hasty judgments here." Cyrede raises her hands to deflect all the disagreeing opinions. "This while I was all but nailing his brother into a wa-" She wisely shuts up that line of thinking before getting nailed into a wall herself - by lightning. "But fine, having known him for that long I can also say that he seems like the sort to stick if you manage to catch him."

A blush spreads quickly over Rin’s face, ears drooping at the question. She’s quietly grateful for Lyll’s answering on her behalf. This was most certainly not how she expected the evening to go… The burning aspect of the drink was negligible considering it was a welcome distraction.

The cleric gives Cy a level Look, taking a very methodical sip of her glass before offering a karniff’s grin. “You _were_, and now he’s mine.” The whole candy thing doesn’t seem to even phase her. Slowly, Jenna would shift her focus back to Rin and Lyll. “Did he introduce you two?” the question for Lyll since the little blonde seemed awfully aware of things, by Jenna’s reckoning.

The candy was pretty good. She snags herself another one and sits back to watch Lyl closely, Noamie's expression as neutral as she can manage. It was wiser to do more listening, for now...and perhaps, yes, listen and pick up on some new sass tips.

"My my... I had heard you were a wild one, Cy, but now I'm curious." Lyll narrowed her eyes deviously. "This really is a close knit group after all." She would pause for the moment, as Cy seemed to silence herself from her personal life, and offer a small bit of reprieve for Aez. As Jenna's question she nodded. "Aez introduced me to Rin. We went shopping together and it was quite fun." She mused happily and sipped at her drink, casting Noa a sweet little grin.

Cy tosses back her drink, voice hoarse from the burn. "Totally yours. I have enough trouble with just one as it is." She reaches over the table and pours herself another drink, grumbling to herself. "Gone for months, doesn't call, doesn't write, comes back with flowers and mind-boggling sex expecting everything to be alright."

With the topic moved just slightly off of herself, Rin peers at Jenna and Cy, noting their apparent relationship. The blush is still evident but she’s able to tame it down. She’ll tuck a curl behind one ear, wondering if all Asmodian women were like this. So…blatant.

Jenna flashes a victorious grin before chuffing a laugh. “Hotshot really that great? And be honest, did you want him to call or write? You don’t seem the type.” She would refocus on the brunette soon enough – teasing Gold was too tempting.

"You still got back with him though then? If so, I would guess his plan worked out good enough..." Noa comments, more or less to herself as she twirls a strand of her hair.

Lyll would giggle a little and watch them. Perhaps it was a good thing to have a man so home bound. She never had to worry about him, not anymore. If anything, Lyll was the one who was running off into the war and on various rather dangerous explorations, aka stealing artifacts from abandoned places to sell.. but that's not important. She finished her drink and frowned, deciding it couldn't hurt to try something the others had. "Cy, mind making me a drink?" This was all rather amusing, and she was certainly learning more about the others in the process. As Noa chimed in Lyll gave another giggle. Oh how fun! Luckily there was little they knew about her life that could be used against her, and Cy was too easy a target to ignore.

"Of course, doll." Cy hops from the table and blows Lyll a kiss before proceeding to mixing her a drink (margaritas, woo!). She replies to Noa without turning around. "We're not together. Unfortunately, despite being a certified genius I was still stupid enough to fall in love with him and I have the willpower of a wet noodle when he takes his shirt off. It's just... complicated. And yes, he is that good, and no, I'm not the calling and writing type." She gives Jenna a sideways look. "After what happened to Dag, though, a simple 'hey babe, I'm currently _not_ in a Shadow Court dungeon' every once in a while would be great." With that, she hands Lyll a glass.

The ranger keeps quiet, lest they start talking about she and Aezrel again. Or asking any personal questions at all, really. Better to listen and learn. She’ll sip at her drink to avoid being a statue.

A smirk tugs at the corner of Jenna’s mouth. “I wondered how he was. Not that I’ll ever know,” a light shrug of one shoulder, the matter of Duncan’s performance really inconsequential to her in the end, “so I’ll take your word for it. And yeah, a note every once in a while would be nice. Thanks, by the way, for helping distract Dag some. He mentioned working in your shop for a bit.” Taking another swig of her whiskey, blue eyes will slide to Noa. “It’s been a while, but you and I met through Xiu, right? Haven’t seen him around in a while, so guessing you have someone new?”

"I don't have time for that sort of male company right now," Noa states flatly, looking slightly bored by the question. "Xiu and I haven't been together for quite some time now... I think he's still working by his shop though if you miss him. Though I'll be honest... I can't quite remember when I met you. I'll just have to take your word for that," she says with a small chuckle.

As Cy agreed, she watched carefully, trying to ensure it was not the horrible stuff from when they drank at the legion hall. As Cy mentioned her willpower, Lyll couldn't help but giggle. "I don't blame you." She understood, though her weakness was more due to things of a shiny nature and food. As the drink was placed in her hands, Lyll would look at it curiously. To her pleasant surprise, it was delicious and she smiled brightly at Cy. "Thank you!" As the others continued to converse, she wiggled her way through to stand beside Rin, smiling at the shy woman. "They can seem a little over bearing, but they're good people. Maybe a little rude, obnoxious, and confrontational but... They will all lay their lives on the line for those they love and care for." Though unusual for her to be the comforting type, she liked Rin and didn't want the poor girl scared off. "I mean... Without a second thought they went to enemy lands for a rescue. Most would consider one Daeva prisoner an acceptable loss." She pointed out. "Give'em a chance. Aez too." She lowered her voice for the last part and smiled softly.

"You can stick to wondering, Red," Cy drawls lightly before making her way to Rin and Lyll. "So, Mophead introduce you two?"

She’ll listen quietly to Lyll, noting that she was more inclined to agree with the woman’s assessment than disregard it. Rin will nod in reply to the bard. Unfamiliar with the nickname, Rin turns to look up at Cy with curiosity. “Mophead?” she repeats, trying to make sense of the word entirely.

“No worries, Gold. Your word is good enough for me,” the cleric quipped, finishing her first glass of whiskey and moving towards the bottles. “I hardly remember, either, but I feel like he was around then,” Jenna replies to Noa. “Not that it matters. A woman can be happy without a man around. I just know I want a man around,” and Jenna would offer a broad smirk. Pouring herself a new glass, she’ll comment, “I’m rather interested in how you and Aezrel met. Rin, was it?”

"Seems most do..." she mutters. Noamie props her head up with her hands and turns her attention to Lyll. "And I do believe I heard Lyllette say something quite funny a moment ago~ hehehe!"

"Yeah." She muttered softly and looked at the other women. "We went on a shopping trip together and it was quite fun!" She flicked her eyes to Rin and smirked. "I even got her in a uniform." The devious little blond would grin. "She means Aez...." Lyll would smirk and looked at the martini, enjoying it quite a bit. As Noa spoke she would grin and shrug. "Who me? No.... No...." The words fading into a tiny whisper. Time for another drink.

"Yeah, sorry, I picked it up from Duncan. He never calls the idiot by his actual name." Cy shrugs, then holds her glass out to Lyll with a pleading smile, glancing at Noa. "What's wrong with having a man around? I mean, not underfoot and always around you or anything, but a girl has needs."

She glanced between Noa and Lyll, trying to figure out what was funny. When Lyll mentions the uniform, she’ll focus more firmly on Lyll. “I am used to wearing leather. I do not understand why that is notable.” She purposely neglects to answer Jenna’s question.

“Around when you want him sounds about right,” Jenna agrees with the blonde, moving to sit opposite Rin. “Absence makes the heart grow fonder, I think the phrase is.”

"Well in that case, I believe I'll be quite fond of a man when I decide I want one." Not that she expected it anytime this century, though Noa kept the thought to herself. She reaches over to help herself to another piece of candy- the alcohol could wait. "What 'uniform' are we talking about?"

"I almost feel sorry for him." She muttered lightly as Cy offered her glass. With peaked interest Lyll looked at it, unsure what was in it, and a little less trusting after their previous drinking session. As Cy spoke to Noa, she paused. "It can be nice...." Slight hesitation, but a forced smile attempted to cover her slight slip up. Attention diverted to Rin she merely chuckled. "Leather is fine, but I wanted you to try different things and see if something new caught your interest." Noa's question took her attention from Lyll. "The mini skirt and blazer outfit. I've worn it to tavern a few times." A school uniform to be precise.

Cy waves her hand dismissively. "I just wanted a refill, sweetheart. I won't make you get drunk on tequila again if you don't want to, swear." An innocent grin. "Although... I believe we should all at least do one round of shots to celebrate this whole girl club thing." So she was feeling a tiny bit evil, so what? She finds a few clean glasses and pours a measure of the liquor into each. "Gather round ladies, let Auntie Cy show you how one has fun without boys."

Rin’s still trying to figure out why the uniform was such a big deal when Cy speaks up, the ranger turning towards the blonde. “But I already have a drink,” she comments, unsure why she should take another.

The cleric just gets a knowing smirk. “I’m sure she looked quite fetching in the uniform, Lyll. And yes, Gold, I think a round would kick this off properly.” Ah, if only there was a way to convey to the aether tech and bards what she had in mind.

"Shots so early?" she frowns- was this really how things went? Noa wasn't planning on drinking anything until the 'strangers' were fairly drunk themselves.... maybe one or two wouldn't affect her too much...

Lyllette would look at the glass with a momentary questioning look. "Same stuff or other?" She mused and sniffed the glass, turning away with a cringe. "I suppose. It can't hurt, and my bed is big enough if someone needs to rest after." Of course in a completely innocent manner. As Rin spoke she merely smirked. "More is better?" The question more rhetorical. To Jenna she added, "Oh yes she did. I thought Aez was going to drop his jaw to the ground." She smirked deviously, quickly turning to Noa. "Really now? It's already dark out soooooo.... Don't be a Sunflower." Her term for elys.

"Hey, what's wrong with sunflowers?" Considering her golden hair and same-colored eyes it was not infrequently she was tossed such comparisons, some even daring to doubt that she was a full-bred Asmodian, so she was a bit sensitive. "Also, do you have limes? I wanna do this properly." She starts looking around the table.

She disagreed with Lyll about the more-is-better but refrained from verbally doing so; this was, after all, Lyll’s party. “You over-exaggerate, Lyllette,” Rin offers instead, since the uniform seems to be a topic at hand.

Jenna was quite pleased with how this was going; she would thank Lyllette later for revealing what Aezrel had so carefully kept from her. “Early never stopped me before. I think a round or two will do us all some good.”

"Does she have some weird grudge against flowers that I should know about?" Noamie asks, confused. "I mean, I know sunflowers aren’t the most popular kind around here but...uh, how does questioning drinking turn me into flower?"

"They are Elys...." She mused and sighed, as it seemed no one picked up the reference. "I should..." She frowned a little and went off in search, returning with more than just limes, but rather a box of many different fruits. "I uhh... Didn't know what to have on hand so I got everything...." As Rin spoke she paused and chuckled. "I do not. He quite fawns over you. Told me himself." After much harassment, and perhaps a little guilt tripping on her part.

Cy gets a knife from her cube (Aion knows what else she had in there) and starts cutting up the limes before looking around for salt. "I'm pretty sure the Elyos drink. Not like they have the guts to face down a proper fight without some liquid courage anyway." Once she has everything set up she rubs her hands gleefully. "Alright, does everyone know how this works?"

Rin remains silent, committing sunflower to memory to ask after or look up later. At Lyll’s statement, a blush would creep up from the bridge of her nose to the tips of her ears.

“So that leaves the question,” Jenna starts, her fangs peeking out with her grin, “of how Rin feels about Aezrel? And you know it, Gold.” If ever there was a time Jenna was thankful for Cy, it was now.

Noa stares at the blushing Rin, her expression quite blank though her eyes shimmer amusement. Even though she's facing the ranger, she speaks to Cy as she says, "No, I'm afraid I haven’t done this in quite a while. Be a dear and explain, if not just for shits and giggles."

Lyllette merely watched as Cy prepped, curious as to what she was setting up for them. This was quite new to Lyll. "Perhaps, but I had a few rude ones in Sarpan try and insult me over having a few drinks." She muttered and sighed. "I have no idea...." She responded to Cy and looked away. Much of this would be new, since having friends was in itself very new to her. Luckily the momentary concern left her mind as Rin blushed, and Jenna posed the question Lyll had been burning to ask as well. Her attention was now locked on Rin, waiting on an answer.

Feeling somewhat sorry for the poor, abused little ranger, Cyrede decides to ignore the mamut in the room and holds out her Ide-scarred arm, licking the inside of her wrist and dropping a line of salt on it. "So, what you do - wonder if I'll get poisoning from this again - is you lick off the salt, down the shot and suck on the lime. If you happen to have a hot guy with you, and pay attention because this is important, you put the salt on _his_ body, not yours." She grins deviously and demonstrates the whole shot thing, then wraps her other arm around Jenna's shoulders. "You go next, Red, I'm sure no one needs to teach you to suck on anything."

If anything, the blush just gets darker. Rin can hardly look at any of them, averting her gaze to the drink already in her hand. “I am unsure,” her voice wavering, the lilt sneaking in. Rin misses Cy’s little demonstration.

Jenna is so focused on Rin’s reply that she doesn’t really think to be offended by Cy’s familiarity. Once she processes the ranger’s nerves (and thusly deems Rin is lying), she’ll flash her Cheshire grin. “They’re not really able to say much of anything, much less think,” Jenna quips back at Cy, reaching for the items to take her first shot. “You’re up, Noa.”

Noamie pouts, her arms crossing over her chest. "Aww, must I do it? I think I'd like to watch a bit more." And be able to savor their drunken selves a bit more, more like it. They all seemed to similarly devious to be prone before them in such a state.

Lyll had no pity, but she was distracted by Cy showing her how to properly prepare and take the drink. "That's... different...." she mused and watched Cy. Mentally she was taking notes, though this was most likely something she would not use on someone else. As Rin's blush darkens, she peered over and smirked. Perhaps she had a little more matchmaking to do with Rin and Aez. "Unsure is not a No," the little blond pointed out, having picked up on the words and slightly twisting them to her own use. As Jenna took her shot and called on Noa, Lyll decided to let go of harassing Rin a bit and turned her devious eyes on Noa. "Why not? It's fun after all..." If a sweeter and cuter expression was possible, it might kill someone, as Lyll looked at Noa with her pleading eyes.

Cy nudges one glass toward Noa and one toward Rin. "Go on ladies, before I start doubting the race of your ancestors. Why do you lot care so much whether she's into Aezrel or not, anyway? Sounds like it would be her business."

It seems the cute attack has no effect on Noa. Very slowly and deliberately, staring at Lyl the whole time, she takes another candy and pops it into her mouth. "As if my ancestors really mattered to me," she mumbles around the candy. "Maybe they're all just jealous." Even as she said it, she highly doubted it, but the reactions were something she was curious to see.

Green eyes flick up to gold, Rin silently grateful someone will leave well enough alone. That leaves her, however, with the drink Cy has presented. They made it look so easy, but Noa was refusing… Rin wanted to ask after the woman’s ancestors, since that seemed a rather strange thing to say, but it would open the door to questioning Rin’s own.

Jenna reclines with a confident air. “What else do girls talk about but boys?” She couldn’t really tell Cy what was going on, not without giving the game away.

More silence from the blonde demon, and she stared at Noa more, simply waiting. For once patience was something she had, but she did manage a small quip. "Here I thought you were fun, Noa... Maybe Duncan was right..." She cooed the words softly, then simply shrugged, seeming to drop the subject but leave no further information.

Cyrede shrugs nonchalantly. "Well, alright then, Red. Wanna talk about how your boy haunts my shop like the restless dead?" At Lyll's quip, her attention turns to Noa again, the tech seeming mildly surprised. "You're friends with m- with Duncan?" Had she really just almost said, "my Duncan"?

That doesn't skip by her. Grinning madly, Noa glances over at Cy. "Ah, yes, I simply can't imagine what kind of stories he's telling about me to Lyl, though. Perhaps he's still mad about me hitting him with that wand." She shrugs and turns back to Lyl, "Though, while we're still speaking about him, I should mention, do try to keep him away from me for a while? That would be a big help." And, knowing she would probably die soon, adds in a little wink.

Sensing the veiled barbs in their statements, she wisely keeps her mouth shut.

Jenna catches both the snip and slip up, eyeing Noa and Cy curiously. “He said he’s working in your shop for the time being. I see nothing wrong with that.”

Oh, what a hornets next she'd stirred up! With a smug grin, Lyll took a seat in her chair and flicked her eyes to Noa and Cy. "I can assure you it was nothing nice." She muttered quietly waiting for Noa to hopefully take her drink soon. "I suppose that explains why you don't want to join us in our drinks. You must really be a light weight. I thought he was merely kidding." She lowered her tone to let them finish discussing Duncan.

A golden eyebrow arches slowly as she trains her eyes on Noa. "Well, I'm sure that shouldn't be hard, if I wanted to." Then she gives the songweaver a slow smile. "Might ask him to come pick me up later, though. I miss him, you see." Turning to Jenna, she shrugs one shoulder. "Wouldn't be if he was a mechanic. He's not; he's a templar."

"Well if he spoke of being a lightweight, he wasn't wrong...." she mumbles, frowning. After a silent moment of inner debate, she growls, "Alright, give me a damn drink then." Maybe she would need it. But not too many...yes, a few would be ok.

Jenna’s confidence lessens somewhat, a rather serious expression as she looks at Cy. “Yes, he’s a templar. He’s also still recovering from Theobomos. Do I want him working in a workshop? No,” and she lifted one shoulder in a shrug. “But he wants to wait before going back to battle.” It’s clear from her tone that she disagrees with this on some level, but Jenna just bides some time with her whiskey. “I want him to tank again, but he’s not ready.”

"Of course you may. I don't mind seeing his face once in a while," Lyllette mused and smirked. "Thank you for taking part, Noa." She spoke in a sickly sweet tone, clearly displaying her understanding of how evil she could be. For now Lyll avoided getting involved in Jenna and Cy's conversation, though her blue eyes shimmered as they fell on Rin. "You're turn, my lovely!" With a motion of her hand she sought Rin to come over and have her drink next.

"Well, he needs to get over himself already. He has good hands and he can pull his weight around the place, but I refuse to end up turning him into a pussy." The mechanic just fills herself another shot and doesn't even bother with the niceties before downing the alcohol, making a face at the burn.

"I don't think he could change that fast," Noamie comments. The horrors of her drinking-before-schedule plan over, she grabs another candy. If left to it, she could probably eat all of it by herself. Mmmh sweets.

Watching the other women carefully, Rin is rather unsettled when Lyll focuses on her. “If it’s quite alright with you, Lyllette, I would rather not.” She hoped that the woman would be understanding.

(Incomplete due to schedules. Rin is pressured into taking the shot and then nurses other drinks to placate the others. When she notes her accent slipping, she begins to panic in earnest. In a desperate plan, she asks after Aezrel. Jenna deems her mission a success, thinking she has done Aez a favor in inebriating Rin and calls Aez to come pick up his Pie.)


	18. Gallant Escort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answeing Jenna's call, Aezrel rescues Rin from the band of women only to bring her home. The following morning is filled with honesty.
> 
> Rin poses her one question.
> 
> Aez names the favor he never called in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Pernon
> 
> Mentioned characters:  
Edanna: An Elyos spirit mistress who cared for Rin
> 
> Granker: A deer creature  
Vanahal: The upper class/noble quarter of Pandaemonium

The chanter opens the door to the house and steps to the side to let her in, a hand hovering over her back in case she needs steadying while he silently curses the fiends he has the misfortune of affiliating with. "How much did you have to drink?"

Still able to walk on her own (though with decidedly lacking grace), she steps in, ears drooped in her stupor. “I’m not sure,” the words feeble. She glances about with baleful eyes before heading towards the table. She’ll put a hand down to steady herself before managing to sit down, looking rather like a doe-eyed granker.

He hovers some more until she's seated, muttering some distinctly unpleasant things regarding her choice of girlfriends before taking off his coat and rolling up his shirtsleeves. "How are you feeling right now? Dizzy? Nausea? Just sleepy?"

What with the dangerous part of avoiding unaware Asmodians and the difficult part of sitting down over with, she allows her eyes to close, each blink prolonged. “Strange. Not nauseous.”

"Alright." Aezrel moves over to the counter and fills a glass of water from the carafe, setting it in front of her. "Drink it," the words the tiniest bit sharper than intended as he tries to hide his general annoyance.

Even slightly drunk, she can hear the tone in his voice. Her ears drop a fraction further, a child scorned, doing as ordered and drinking the water slowly; she keeps her gaze on the table.

He takes a deep breath, leaning against the counter and taking his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Did you have fun?" he asks after a few moments, sounding calmer.

She pauses in sipping the water. “I am unsure.”

He settles the glasses back on his face and crosses his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the side and studying her carefully. "How come?"

It takes Rin some time to really think through this answer, struggling to translate the words. Her brow furrows and she frowns in the process. “I’m so different.” She moves to sip at the water again. “Imbecile,” she terms herself quietly in Elyan.

He lets out a sudden, surprised laugh, then switches to her language. "Is is better like this?"

A relieved sigh parts from her lips and takes the tension from her shoulders. “Much.” Each blink is longer than the last, Rin becoming more drowsy now that the adrenaline is wearing off.

His irritation drains away, replaced by humor. "Are you done with your water?"

Bleary green eyes open to look at the half finished glass. “No,” a meek reply as she forces herself to take another sip.

His lips twitch and his hands move into the safety of his pockets. "It is for your own good, since I imagine you have never quite experienced the joys of a hangover. Trust me when I say you do not wish to start now."

She’ll take another sip before setting the glass down with both hands. “I should think…I do not want to. I just…need a brief respite,” the words more mumbled than anything as she pushes the glass a bit away to rest her arms on the table, pillowing her head on them.

He sighs and moves over, slipping an arm around her shoulders and propping her up again. "None of that, Lady Elyos. Finish your water then I will take you to bed. Promise."

“I just need a moment,” she replies instead, wanting very much to put her head back down on the table.

"Fine. But I will not be coddling you in the morning." He hoped. He probably would because he was an idiot. Bending down and slipping his other arm behind her knees, he picks her up against his chest and starts making his way over to the bedroom. "This is most definitely not how I imagined my day ending."

A small sound of surprise slips out, the ranger suddenly sensing vertigo and shutting her eyes against it. Her claws have somehow managed to grip part of his shirt in a reflexive act to stabilize herself. The sense of where he’s taking her is overridden by the dizzy spell.

Aezrel presses a light kiss to her forehead as he makes his way inside the bedroom. "Everything is fine. I've got you." He settles her lightly on the bed then scratches his chin, suddenly somewhat at a loss since this isn't how it usually goes with women ending up in his bed. He ends up letting out a mildly frustrated sigh and moves to take off her shoes.

The world steadies as she’s placed on the bed, a fact of which Rin is grateful for. She allows her eyes to close again. “Just a moment’s respite,” she repeats softly.

He tries to fight back another laugh, with mild success. "Yes, dear." Shoes successfully removed, Aezrel sets a knee on the bed and leans over to get her jacket. Why. Me.

She dimly registers that she’s being moved at all. As far as she can tell, Rin is helping assist the removal of the jacket. Actually? Who knows.

Grumbling some more to himself, he drapes her jacket over the back of a chair and lifts her against his chest again so he can pull back the covers and settle her more comfortably on the mattress. "In you go." He pulls the covers around her then just kind of stands there, unsure what to do again.

Once he’s stopped adjusting her, Rin gives in to the stupor and falls asleep, her breathing even and face relaxed.

He shakes himself out of his momentary idiocy and moves over to the wardrobe, carefully removing and hanging his suit piece by piece in its proper place before pulling on some pj bottoms and moving over to the bed again. After some shuffling from foot to foot, a few swear words, and the cursing of Jenna's name, he finally slips between the sheets and settles in for a night of fitful sleeping.

* * *

Sometime in the night, Rin moved onto her side with her back towards him, curled up somewhat with the pillow.

Meanwhile, having finally fallen asleep, Aez would end up sprawled all over the bed on his stomach, arms above his head wrapped around the pillow and face tucked into the crook of his elbow. As she started shifting around, he would wake up with a start, looking around in disorientation before groaning and dropping his face back onto his arm, shuffling farther into his own side of the bed.

Despite his shifting around and groaning, the ranger shows no signs of waking, her breathing still slow and even.

Determined to bloody get some bloody sleep, he flips onto his back and drops his arm over his eyes, silently reciting mantras to himself.

A slow awareness will start as Rin wakes up, the ranger unmoving and giving no outward sign that she’s becoming conscious. The thickness in her head is unusual, thoughts moving slower than usual, but she is aware that the bed is exceptionally comfortable. It would be so easy to just fall back asleep, but it’s unacceptable to sleep in. Oh, but Edanna wasn’t waiting on her yet, so maybe Rin could just sleep for a while longer yet.

The tiny crack between the drapes is letting in only the merest sliver of light but even this is unacceptable so Aezrel shifts over onto his side and covers his face with his arm, settling back into sleep with a sigh.

Somewhere in her thought process, Rin begins to figure out something doesn’t fit quite right. She works at this with the speed of someone still half asleep, a process made slower by the fact that her head hurts and she cannot fathom why. The lack of spirit mistress starts to nag at her, too, until the ranger manages to solve all her questions at once. Opening her eyes, she has a mild attack from the lack of light, though she stays still long enough for her eyes to adjust. Even when they’ve done so, the room is unfamiliar. Rin becomes aware of several things at once; that she is unharmed, clothed, Asmodian, and not at Lyllette’s.

Meanwhile, blissfully unaware of all this, Aez just keeps on doing the sleep thing, his breathing even as he burrows into his pillow with the fervor of someone who knows he doesn't have to wake up until he damn well wants to.

She moves to sit up, though that seems to agitate her headache that she reflexively moves a hand to her temple.

Normally all the shuffling around wouldn't so much as stir the chanter, but given the previous night this causes him to sluggishly roll onto his back and turn his head to squint at her, hair falling over his eyes as if it can't be bothered either. "What time is it?" his voice somewhat hoarse from sleep.

Wide, green eyes turn to him, Rin’s face darkening at least five shades. Headache temporarily forgotten, she tries to find her tongue. “Unsure,” the Asmoth flecked with an Elyan accent.

He places the back of his hand over his mouth to hide a yawn before lazily rolling over and pawing at the nightstand for his watch. He opens it, squints intently at it, then paws some more for his glasses. Once optimal sight circumstances are accomplished, he just narrows his eyes at her again. "Why are you awake?"

Her ears pull back though the mass of curls mostly hide them. “A-am I not supposed to be?” she asks, confused and anxious.

"Well," he takes his glasses back off and sets them and the watch back on the nightstand, "I suppose you could be. Early, though. How is your head?"

She glances away, trying to figure out how best to extricate herself from what she considers to be a truly embarrassing and improper turn of events. He just _had_ to be shirtless. “I am able to think clearly,” her voice soft.

He glances down at himself, trying to figure out what the problem is. Not finding anything amiss, he just shrugs. "Does it hurt? Also, shower is over there." His hand motions lazily toward the door in question. "Steven is probably making breakfast."

A dip of her head, still not looking at him. “A touch.” Her face was _burning_ – Steven would assume things, what with her staying the night. How did this even happen?

Aezrel reaches for her wrist, trying to lightly tug her over so her face is within range of his other hand. "Come here." The chanter still only sounding about 25% awake.

She visibly jumps at the touch, looking at him quite uncertainly. “What?” For being hung over for the first time, she was quite awake.

He seems vaguely amused. "I think we both know that if I had wanted to take advantage of you I would have by now." He tries another gentle tug on her wrist. "Come here, I will make it better." He reaches out with his other hand again, arching an eyebrow expectantly.

That just seems to fluster her more, any reply or complaint utterly failing as she’s pulled closer. Her heart is beating a mad rhythm, something she’s paranoid he can detect.

He brushes her hair back and places his fingertips against her temple, closing his eyes at the flow of magic, frowning a little in concentration because of the aether differences. After a while, he pulls back, though he keeps a loose hold of her wrist. "Better?"

The proximity has her laying very still, hardly even daring to draw full breath. When he asks, she realizes that she did, in fact, feel better, offering him a more quizzical look rather than purely nervous. “Yes. What did you do?” her words cautious.

He wiggles his fingers, a half-grin slipping onto his face. "Chanters _do_ have healing abilities, you know. Just because I am not all pretentious like a cleric does not mean I have no idea what I am doing," he deliberately misunderstands the question.

Her brow furrows and Rin frowns up at him. “That is not what I meant.”

He tilts his head to the side. "What did you mean, then?"

“How are you able to heal me?” she asks, uncertain.

He leans in as if to tell a secret. "I am very, _very_ old."

She feels a little twist in her stomach at the same time a shiver passes down her spine. “And…your age allows you to heal an Elyos?”

He lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "I used to be more like you than I am like me. It is like..." His claws draw a line on the sheet between them "There is a fence between Elyos and Asmodians. Now, most people just walk down the street and completely fail to notice the fence is there. Some people can see it, and some people can cross it. I am one of those people; aetherically speaking, that is."

She’s silent for a long while, really looking at him now as that answer works itself out in her brain. She’ll drop her gaze as she realizes the implications of the most senior daevas. “That is… quite curious.”

Aez smiles. "Am I a freak of nature yet?"

She’ll glance at him out of the corner of her eye. “Why would you be?”

"Because most people like me have been dead for like, nine hundred years? I do not know, it just sometimes strikes me how strange it is that I am..." He gestures down at himself, "This. And everyone else is not."

“You are one of the First. There is no shame in that. To the contrary, that is a source of pride, in my opinion.”

He chuffs out a laugh. "I never said I was ashamed of it. It is just strange, sometimes. I must say this is not the sort of pillow talk I am used to first thing in the morning, especially not with a hungover woman."

The heat returns to her face, Rin blushing and dropping her ears as she made to shift away from him. Despite the near impossibility of it, she had managed to briefly forget her predicament in light of his ability to heal her.

This seems to deflate his good humor a little and he shifts to pull his knees to his chest, setting his elbows on them. "Please don't be afraid of me."

She’s quiet at first, firmly keeping her gaze on some random point of the bed; She makes no move to fix the curls that have, of course, fallen forward to block her face. “…You said I have one question, that you will answer to the fullest, free of falsehood and omission.”

"I did," his voice careful.

Without really thinking about it, Rin is rubbing her thumb over the ring. “…I would like to use my question.”

Aezrel links his fingers together and stares at them, hair obscuring his eyes. "Alright."

She forces herself to look at him, to read every bit of his body language as much as what he decides to tell. She realizes that something has conveniently decided to lodge itself in her throat while her heart jackhammers against a rib. “What am I, to you?”

He seems surprised by the question, lifting his head to look at her. "You are... complicated." He mulls on the question, trying to live up to his promise. "And confusing. And..." He takes a deep breath, rubbing his face as if that would make any of it any easier. "And the only good thing I remember wanting in a very, very long time."

“What is it that you want from me?” she asks, trying to be sure she has the question answered from all angles before she makes any conclusions.

"Whatever you can give me."

“That is not what I asked. What is it you want.”

He shakes his head. "That is what I want. I want to be your friend. I want to be your lover. I want to be someone you trust, and someone who deserves to be trusted." A slow shrug. "But I would not take anything from you. Not a single thing. So, ultimately what matters is not what I want, but what you can give me. So whatever that is, that is what I want."

Despite her best efforts, she glances away, worrying at her lower lip. There are a lot of thoughts and questions running through her head. “Is it genuine, or is it because I am novel?”

He rubs a palm over his chest as if it's bothering him. "It feels genuine. Novelty usually does not hurt this much."

Rin frets her brow with concern. “I’ve hurt you?”

He gives her a sheepish smile. "I think I hurt myself, really. I feel too many things."

The lady drops her gaze again, expression faltering. “I have nothing to offer you, Aezrel. I can only hurt you.”

He tries to take her hand and lace their fingers together. "So hurt me. I will probably hurt you, too, and disappoint you, and make you sad. But I think... I think I could also make you happy, if you let me."

She doesn’t stop him from doing so, though a jolt does pass through her at the touch. “I…I don’t know. It’s all so confusing.”

He looks down at their linked hands, moving them this way and that. "It isn't, really. I want you; you either want me, too, or you do not. Nothing really confusing about it." He looks up again as something occurs to him. "Please understand that you do not owe me anything. Whatever you feel, whatever your answer is, it does not change anything; I will still help you however I can, and give you tea and chat in Elysean and make sure your ring is charged. All I want is that you do not lie to me or to yourself. Consider it that favor I never called."

“I will keep that in mind.” She’s quiet for a moment, glancing at their hands. “I need some time to consider what it is I want. I am not sure.” Oh, how her ears were burning.

Aezrel takes his hand back. "By all means. After all, I waited this long."

She settles her hands in her lap, trying to make them seem relaxed when she really is quite tense. “How long, per se?”

He leans back a little, finding it slightly less impossible to think properly. "How long what?"

“How long have you…wanted me?” It’s strange to ask it. She can’t figure if it’s stranger to ask after being wanted or to know she is wanted.

"Unsure." He runs a hand through his hair. "Since I first felt your pulse racing under my fingers in Beluslan." He grins wryly. "When you put a knife to my throat. Well, both times." His face then becomes more serious. "When you first smiled at me, really smiled at me. Not that polite, watered-down version you gave me before. I have wanted you since I met you, but I think I lost any chance at sanity when you smiled at me."

The answer surprises her, Rin fixedly looking at him and unable to think of a reply. The blush will darken her face again, Rin averting her gaze. Really, how much more awkward could this get, waking up in his bed and having this discussion?

"Hey, you asked." He shrugs, "If it was up to me, I would have kissed you and taken care of the problem by now." He gives her a fanged, boyish grin.

She sits there rather sheepishly, trying to think through this situation. An ear flicks and she moves to tuck a curl out of habit, though it pushes forward again. She keeps her eyes firmly on her lap. “Aezrel. Might I trouble you for the use of your privy?” her voice very soft as she’s really unsure and embarrassed to ask.

His lips twitch with amusement. "Please, by all means," he indicates the room in question with a wave of his hand.

She nods once in thanks, still not looking at him as she slid out of the bed, her stockinged feet making little noise as she padded over to the bathroom. She’d shut the door quietly and then breath a sigh of relief, unaware she’d been holding her breath this whole time. Rin took a few more deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. It’s a minute before she actually uses the bathroom for its intended use.

Meanwhile Aez slides out of bed since sleep would prove to be a futile effort and paces nervously around the room, running his fingers through his hair and repeatedly calling himself an idiot.

Splashing her face with water, she finds a towel to blot dry. She quirks her mouth to the side as she catches sight of how unruly her curls are. Rin sets about trying to tame then, sure in her mind he was probably laughing at the mess. Really looking in the mirror, she tries puts on her courtly smile followed by a bright, forced one. She sighs, unsure if she can make herself smile earnestly at this time.

Figuring his state of undress isn't helping matters as much as he would like it to, the chanter absently waves his hand to find himself in slacks and a button-down shirt done halfway, walking out of his designated pacing zone to open the drapes. Then he paces some more.

It really would be rude (and telling) if she stayed in the bathroom much longer. The lady took another deep breath, pulling at her dress to try and make herself as presentable as possible before unlatching the door and lightly stepping out. Green eyes flicked over to the chanter, Rin managing a shy smile though she glanced away from him again.

When the door opens he stops so suddenly he loses his balance and has to catch himself on the bedframe in order not to faceplant. Straightening up, he lets out a sigh of relief when she didn't teleport out or something. He returns her shy smile with a sheepish one. "I apologize." He holds his hands out to his sides to indicate the situation. "For all this. Honestly, I was hoping for a better opportunity to... I do not know." He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair. "Come on, I will take you home and hopefully stop making a fool out of myself."

“Ah, that would.. that would be nice,” she offers politely, glancing at him briefly. “And you have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn’t have asked. I thought I was ready for the answer.”

He gives her a sad smile. "I was hoping so, too. No matter. You will find I am a patient sort. Here." He picks up her shoes and her jacket and moves to the closet to find some for himself.

Rin accepts the items, managing to really look at him finally and see how hard this was on him, too. She slips her feet neatly into the shoes before putting the jacket on, standing with hands neatly folded to wait on him.

He puts some shoes on and gets into a long coat, completely neglecting things like a vest or tie or even doing his shirt up all the way, looking probably the most disheveled she had ever seen him. Wanting to spare her from having to walk straight into Steven he doesn't hold the door for her, instead walking out of the room and calling out to the butler, "Good morning, Steven. Please hold off on breakfast, I need to step out for a bit."

Ears pulled back, she peers through the door after him. How to get past Steven without seeming truly uncouth… She uses as little aether as she can to cloak herself; hopefully, the butler wouldn’t pick up on it.

He walks over to the shelf by the door to pick up the keys to his white bike (the faster one), then opens the door and glances back. Not being able to see her he just opens the door and makes sure to casually stand to the side of it. "Might go for a swim afterward, so nothing hot, please. I will see you in a bit." Figuring enough time had passed, he steps out and closes the door behind himself then makes his way down the porch steps and out the garden gate. "Unsure how I should take the fact that you are so mortified by spending the night with me that you sneak out of the house," Aezrel says to the empty air.

Safely away from Steven, she drops the aethercloak, sheepish as ever. “I rather like Steven. I don’t want him to think poorly of me.”

"I daresay it would take more than that for him to think poorly of you." He summons the gleaming white bike then swings a leg over the seat and holds his hand out to her "He is half in love with you himself. You met my family; not a lot of well-bred ladies for him to fawn over."

She eyes the bike, having fully expected to walk back to her apartment. “Your family are quite…” and she quirks her mouth a bit, searching for the word. “Provocative,” she offers the Elyan word. “It seems your sister-in-law and Cyrede do not always see eye to eye. They bait each other.” Very carefully, she’ll slip her hand into his, finding the motion of climbing onto the bike easily enough.

He glances over his shoulder at her. "Where am I taking you? And yes, they have a complicated relationship. Both are extremely intelligent, impatient, and short-tempered women... and they have both been with my brother. I imagine this does not please either of them."

“That…is rather complex.” She’s currently managing to sit without really touching him. “I’ll admit, I thought we would be walking. The studios outside of Bloomroad Village.”

He gives a light shrug. "Chanters need speed. I prefer running, honestly, but this is more in line with lazy Vanahal me. Hold on."

She’ll very lightly take hold of his jacket, hyperaware of touching him in light of everything, though when the bike jolts to life, she’ll move to hold fast. Her hands have somehow found their way to his arms and she’s pressed to his back. Once she’s certain she isn’t going to fall off the bike, she’ll relax back a bit, though she stays close.

While not usually as crazy with the throttle as the rest of his family, the press of her body behind him causes him to push the bike faster until the engine roars all around them, the landscape passing by in a blur.

“Slow down, please?” she tries to call against the wind, gripping tightly to him again, her claws no doubt digging into his arms. As much as she wanted time to herself, this was distinctly unpleasant.

He briefly glances over his shoulder, and though her words get snatched by the wind he figures they must have had something to do with her deathgrip on his arms and slows down. "Are you alright?" Aezrel asks once the engine allows for conversation again.

A weak laugh despite herself, carefully releasing her death grip and pressing her forehead to his back in relief. “It’s not like riding at all,” she hears herself say.

"What do you mean?" He sounds confused "This _is_ riding."

“Back home, I have… Had,” she corrects herself, “an ebon warsteed. This is nothing like riding her.”

He slows down further so she can actually enjoy the view, though still going at a good clip. "They invented these some fifty years ago. I used to just run whenever I needed to get somewhere quickly but... well, these are on a whole new level of speed. You should see Cyrede's golden bike, that thing is a nightmare beast."

“I should rather not. I do not think she likes me very much. And she hates Elyos.” She’s finding it easier to talk than sit in silence. Now that the bike is moving at a not-breakneck-speed, she relaxes again to watch the world go by.

"She does not like anyone very much. To be fair, between the pain and the drugs and never having a moment's real peace, I would probably be disinclined to be nice to people, too. She is loyal as they come, though. Good person, too, despite the abrasive personality." He glances back over his shoulder again to make sure she's alright.

She glances away from the scenery to him, blushing and offering a small smile as she averted her gaze demurely. “I am in no rush to get to know her. I am curious, though, why Dag is attracted to abrasive women.”

"Unsure he is attracted to that particular trait." He shakes his head. "I think he probably just likes the strength."

That answer pacifies her curiosity, the ranger taking to looking at the scenery again. If she forgot about everything that was going on and just closed her eyes, the ride was actually pleasant, now that the shock of speed had worn off.

He keeps his eyes on the road, still mindful of the speed now that the fresh air has somewhat cleared his mind of the need to get as far away as fast as possible. Dimly, he wonders what the hell he's even doing.

A small sigh, though he might not catch it. “I rather miss Moondrop. She was a good steed. I would ride her about Sanctum, much to Edanna’s displeasure,” Rin comments, nostalgic and amused.

Her voice pulls him from his musings. "Who is Edanna?"

“My primary caregiver. She cared for me since I was mortal. A spirit mistress, with a wind servant about usually.”

"Do you miss it?"

“Sometimes,” she answers honestly. “I miss the people I cared about. Well, some of them,” she amends. “I stopped caring for most, though it hurts knowing that we were once close.”

"I am sorry. It is never easy to lose people we care about." He slows down when they pass through villages, speeding back up in the stretches of road between them.

“Such is the way of things, I suppose,” she replies. With nothing else to really add, she’ll fall to comfortable silence.

"Indeed." The word probably spoken too low for her to hear as they pass through the gates of Zephyr village, the chanter winding the bike through the paths and around other daevas. "I could have just taken you home last night if I had known better."

“You did not know where I lived,” she comments. She really thinks about it, had he driven her home. “I am unsure I would have survived the ride. I recall the world being unsteady.”

"I would not have let you fall." He turns from the path into the studio complex, stopping the bike a little ways to the side of the gate. "Let me walk you to your door."

“I trust that you would not have let me fall. I don’t think I could have handled the sensation, mentally.” Glancing at the gate, she dismounts easily, pulling down the dress as it rode up during the ride, then stands and waits patiently for him. Now that the ride over was done, the ease of conversation seemed to be slipping away.

Aezrel dismounts the bike and leaves it hovering there, doubting this would take long anyway. "Then I suppose it was a good thing I did not bring you home." He slips his hands into his pockets and waits for her to lead the way.

Seeing his posture, she turns and takes a step, waiting to see that he follows. “Thank you for coming to fetch me last night. Truly. I worry to think what might have happened had I stayed at Lyllette’s. Or had I tried to go home alone.”

He follows dutifully behind her. "Like I said, you owe me nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." A pause. "I was worried."

That makes her pause, turning green eyes up at him. “I am sorry to worry you. You cautioned me, and I did not listen. I will listen to you in future,” she practically promises.

He waves his hand dismissively. "I would not stop you from having friends. And I had my own selfish reasons, regardless, moot as they are now. Those girls just... they can be overwhelming, so be careful, alright?"

“I will be. If anything happens that proves to be a risk, I will call for you. What reasons?” she asks, curious.

"Both Lyllette and J'nanin bullied information from me regarding how I felt about you. Needless to say I do not trust either of them to keep their mouths shut. As it were..." he shrugs.

“Ah,” she nods, the situation making sense. “Lyllette was more vocal about it, if you were curious. J’nanin pried but said very little about your interest.”

"Really?" He seems pleasantly surprised by this. "Maybe my sister does love me, after all." Then his voice lowers to a grumbling rant from the midst of which words like 'blonde fiend' and 'evil little pest' might be heard.

Despite herself, she finds his grumbling endearing, a smile sneaking onto her face.

He seems to realize he's ranting a few moments later, clearing his throat and straightening his shoulders again. "She seems to forget I am the one making her wedding dress." There would be ample opportunity to plot revenge.

“A grievous oversight on her part, I am sure,” she laughs lightly. “I will remind her next time she would harass you.” This, this felt more normal. Why did she have to ask and make things awkward? Why did it even have to be awkward, if he wasn’t pressing the issue?

"Oh, no," His eyes narrow shrewdly, "let her harass me all she wants. Will be her own fault to get married in a burlap sack."

A brighter laugh at that, the smile sticking better. “Aion forbid me stand in your way. I am most excited to see what you design for her.”

"She is actually being quite trusting with the whole thing. Just said she wanted to look like a princess." He strokes his goatee. "I think if it were me I would obsess over every tiny detail and drive people crazy. Suppose I might not make her a burlap sack after all, now that I think about it from this perspective."

She offers a tilt of her head, Rin tucking at her curls like normal. “What of her teasing you? Is such an offense to be overlooked?” she teases, mirth still dancing in her eyes.

His eyes flash as he gives her a sideways look. "Is it?" Considering she was the one teasing him now.

She’s surprised by the flash, offering some sobriety from teasing him. “Consider me silenced in the matter,” the ranger offers politely and straight faced, though the corners of her mouth would quirk up again.

He grunts in a thoroughly male fashion, conveying just how much he believes that. Seemed no woman was above mercilessly harassing him. "I am worried about her, though. Lyllette. She seems more focused on her wedding than the whole marriage thing."

She considers that a moment. “I am sure she will find her own way. I cannot fault you for worrying after her, but it is not for us to make her happy. She and her intended will have to find that for themselves.” She laces her fingers behind her back, glancing to the side in thought. “Let her fret over the wedding. It is not every day that a girl should be a bride.”

"It can be if the marriage does not last past that," he points out. "And I am not going to meddle, I just hope she is sure of what she is doing. Being a princess is all fine and good but she will have to wake up with him every morning after that."

She nods her curled head, taking on a sober mien. “Marriage is no light decision. She should love him, and he her, and work to make the other happy.”

"Exactly." For all his sluttiness, when something was serious then it was serious. "I just want her to be happy, you know? I like the little fiend."

She considers him then offers a small smile. “You are a good man, Aezrel.”

He seems surprised by this, looking at her strangely for a second before looking away. "So I am told."

Rin sees his behavior and looks away, offering him some small privacy. She’ll step towards the gate again, fully expecting him to follow. “Thank you for seeing me home.”

Aez follows along and gets the gate for her. "It was my pleasure. I would probably be at home having a panic attack if I had let you come on foot."

“No need to worry. I am safe, thanks to you.” She’ll smile at him and then deliberate for a solid moment before taking a small step to quickly plant a light kiss to his cheek.

His eyes widen in alarm and he starts to take a step back, the kiss catching him completely off-guard. He blinks when she steps away then grins widely. "Make sure to stay that way."

“I will do my best,” she offers a sheepish expression before stepping through the front gate. It takes a bit of concentration to walk at a normal pace and not glance back at him.

Aezrel stands there watching her go until he loses sight of her, then sighs and turns back to his bike. The rumble of the engine would fade away soon after as he leaves.


	19. Bird and Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon receiving an odd gift from his brother, Aezrel is put in a rather delicate position that trumps the awkwardness after confessing your desires. Just when things have calmed down and perhaps are even looking to move in a new direction, Fate takes an unfortunate interruption and a sharp wayward turn. Such is the nature of things when consorting with White Rabbits.
> 
> Bonus scene of Jenna and Dag as they put 2 and 2 together (amongst other things).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original title for this chapter was Lovechild because that ends up being the bird's name.
> 
> Setting: Longhill Pass in Pernon, then Baltasar Village of Brusthonin, then Adma Stronghold  
Bonus setting: Dag's home in Pernon
> 
> Shard: A communication device  
Worg soul: An item to transform scout classes into a wolf. I have a head canon that the different races would have visually different worgs.  
Crestlich: A large bird similar to a chocobo. This particular breed is colorful and used as a mount.  
Ormea: A plant in the game. Unsure of the real world equivalent.  
Siela: A large city before the Cataclysm  
Elim: An ancient tree race. The most powerful of them struggle to save their lands.  
Brusthonin: The land was once prosperous but was plagued by Beritra. Now, it is filled with undead.  
Adma Stronghold: Home of Lord Lannok, who ignored his people and barricaded himself within to avoid the plague. Servants sneaked in and thus infected the noble family. The ruined fortress sits amidst swampland.  
Poeta: The Elyos starter zone. It's filled with a vibrant forest, sunlight, and clear waters.  
Eltnen: An Elyos zone. It has some forest left but is mostly desert and rock.  
Heiron: An Elyos zone. It has a variety of terrains including a jungle, mountains, and beaches. The air in aether-rich allowing for easy flight.  
Tripseed: A plant enfused with aether to develop traps.  
Theobomos: An Elyos zone. It is largely rock.  
Shelucks: Giant spiders  
Death: When a daeva dies, their wings come out to envelop them until they are either resurrected by their faction or they release to their obelisk  
Raksang: A fortress built by the Balaur to imprison one of their lessor dragons  
Padmarashka: A female dragon that was kept in a cave specifically for brooding  
Ereshkigal: One of the Balaur lords; she wields power over ice  
Karnif: A large cat  
Kaisinel: The Elyos Lord of Illusion.  
Shards: A normal object to make spells/weapons hurt more, but often used as a swear.
> 
> Clothing:  
Aezrel is wearing the Primal Spirit Chain and later Balic chain armor  
Rin is wearing Long Sleeved Seduction and later Anuhart leather armor

He paces nervously in his garden, eyeing the mildly twitching egg with increasing trepidation. He had to do it. He simply had to, or he might end up saddled with whatever came out of the bloody thing, and after the whole baby situation he was not ready to become a single parent. He opens his watch and takes a deep breath before fiddling with the appropriate gears. "Rin? May I have a moment?"

She’ll pause within her studio when her shard goes off, taking a moment before she replies. “Good afternoon, Aezrel. As luck would have it, I am free today.” No sense in trying to say otherwise; it would be too close to lying. Even if she wanted to avoid him, it’s not like she could, so might as well move forward.

"Seems like I am lucky indeed." He jumps and mouths a curse as the egg twitches again, cracks starting to run over its side. "Would you like to come over for tea? In, uhm... now?"

That gives the lady another pause, her own tension ebbing away in favor of concern. “Are you quite alright?”

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. It is simply that I have come into possession of something I believe would be better off in your hands, and well..." He pauses, wondering how to put this: "It is time-sensitive."

Though he can’t see it, she’ll tilt her head and frowns. “I admit, you have my curiosity piqued. I will be there as soon as I am able.” She’ll be fishing around for a Worg soul in the meantime.

"Wonderful, I will see you soon then." He clicks the watch shut and then proceeds to pace extensively, monitoring the egg's progress with a wary eye. Pleasedonthatchpleasedonthatchpleasedonthatch.

Stepping out of her studio and locking up, she’ll walk casually down the road to avoid any curious guards. When she’s around the bend, she’ll pull out the warm, golden sphere and use it, shifting down into the red worg form. Senses heightened in the animal state, Rin is careful to avoid the villages, sticking next to the roads but away from any patrols and passersby.

"No. No!" As the hatching starts going full-force he just kind of runs with the egg to the garden so no egg goop gets anywhere near the furniture. "Nononononononono, please just hold on just a little bit longer." He sets the egg gently on the grass so the cracks don't widen, kneeling next to it. "Just a tiny bit, I swear."

She’s darting in and out of cover as efficiently and rapidly as she can. Panting, she comes to a stop and waits for someone to meander down the road before darting across. Training with Varault was paying off given her endurance was significantly better.

"Come on, just.. come. On!" He is now gesturing to the tiny beak trying to poke its head out of the shell, trying to reason with it as if its supposed to understand it has very inconvenient timing. "You cannot do this to me! I cannot have another baby delivery within such a short span of time! It is not fair!" Unimpressed, the crestlich chick just keeps on poking holes into the shell with its tiny little beak, making some distinct 'I want out, now!' noises to a very dismayed chanter.

It was taking longer than she’d hoped, given how far apart they lived. Even with all the training, she was slowing down, even when trying to coax a second wind. She was one village over when her reserves gave out, the ranger dropping worg form and alternating between walking and jogging along the road. She’d given very little thought to what could be so pressing – it really could be anything.

At last, the chick bursts from the egg with a cacophony of victorious screeching, Aez's horrified/dismayed/seriously overwhelmed face the first thing its beady black eyes focus on with a great wealth of love. Shaking the gore out of its blue fluff, it sort of waddles toward the chanter, not without falling on its face first.

Longhill Grove finally comes within reach, the ranger forcing herself back to a jog in an attempt to get to Aezrel’s a little faster. She’ll manage to get within sight before her energy really is depleted. Rin would stop before his gate, panting hard and curls a mess as she willed her muscles to stop burning.

She would find the chanter in question dressed in his black suit with its swirly water-like decoration, kneeling on the floor with his head down and hands open in a posture of so much WTF there are no real words to describe it, a crestclich chick standing between his legs and hopping periodically while going all 'mommy, mommy, gimme food!' on the poor, practically-in-tears Aez... There might be actual tears of dismay.

Watching him, she manages to get within the gate before her legs give out. Rin’s still panting but it gives way to slow-building laughter as she spies the crestlich hatchling. Tears form in the corners of her eyes as she can’t help but laugh, collapsed as she was after making all haste for a bird.

His head snaps up at the sound of her laughter, his expression somewhere between surprised, confused and mortified, then moving on to pitiful and eventually breaking out into a helpless, slightly embarrassed, possibly adorable smile. "It hatched," he says miserably.

The laughter starts to subside, Rin wiping at her eyes. “Aion help me,” she’ll laugh out, uncharacteristically laying down on the ground to rest. “I ran…halfway across Pernon…for a bird.” She’s still grinning, though the laughter has finally left her.

He gestures frantically between the egg bits and increasingly louder chick, his mouth working but nothing come out as he struggles for words. "It..it just... I was trying to... it bloody hatched! And now it will not leave me alone!" His tone of voice would hopefully convey the message of 'oh god, please help, I'm completely clueless' with accuracy.

She’ll stay prone for a moment longer, taking one large inhale before forcing herself back to her feet. Rin will sit down more normally near him (though without the usual grace), green eyes fixed on the bird. “Of course it won’t. It is a bird, Aezrel,” she offers, as if this explained everything.

"What do you mean it is a bird?" His normally deep, pleasant voice rises an entire two octaves. "What am I supposed to know about birds? I mean, they have wings, I have wings, it does not make us related!" Pause. Longer pause. He tilts his head to the side "Does it?"

An earnest laugh and smile. “No, it does not. It means, however, that it has…” She’ll pause, unsure of the word in Asmoth, so she’ll provide it in Elyan before moving on. “…Imprinted on you, so the hatchling believes you to be related.”

"It thinks I'm its mother?!" He practically screeches, trying to back away from the bird and getting grass stains all over the knees of his black slacks. Oblivious to the lack of interest it is getting from mommy, the bird in question just waddles forward after him.

“Yes,” she offers, amused at his behavior. “Of all of the reasons you might need for my assistance on such short notice, I did not imagine it would be for a pet.”

"I did not need your assistance," he clarifies, dropping his face into his hands. "I was going to get ri- I mean, give it to you. Apparently, it is going to be big enough to ride, eventually, and..." He gestures vaguely with his hand, since the point is apparently now moot.

Surprise flits over her face before giving way to a rather endearing look. “That is very kind of you, to think of me such,” the words rather more earnest.

"Well, you mentioned you missed your horse and then I sort of had this foisted on me and I did not want it and..." More gesturing, until the screeching gets so loud he ends up just picking up the bird and cuddling it. "What do I even do with it? Do I feed it? What does a bird even eat?"

“That quite depends on what kind it is. Some eat insects, others plants, and some even eat meat. We may have to offer it various things before I can answer that question.” Rin will tuck at her curls a bit, though they’re so haphazard now it really doesn’t make a difference.

"Oh, lords." Profoundly dismayed, he just falls down on his ass with the bird still cuddled in his arms, raising it to eye level and giving it a most earnest expression. "Why did you do this to me? I have no idea what to do with you." His reply is a love-filled stare and some more chirping.

With her usual grace, Rin would get to her feet again, dusting off her clothing before standing politely in front of him. “Perhaps it is best we go inside?”

He looks up at her and nods mutely, standing up with the bird under his arm. "Right. I should probably find something to feed this bloody thing." A resigned sigh. "It will not be leaving me alone, will it?"

A tilt of her head couples with an apologetic smile. “No, it will not. You can take heart in that I will not leave you to figure it all out on your own.”

He gives her a look of pure, honest gratitude as he makes his way inside with the bird. "Thank you. Now..." Still with the future Lovechild tucked under his arm, he starts searching his cabinets, coming up with some corn and some rice and a turnip. He holds up the tiny blue creature for inspection, turning its face toward her. "Does it look carnivore to you?"

She follows him inside, keeping a comfortable gap between them. Coming to a stop, Rin will look at the bird. “At the moment, no, but I am no expert on avians such as to identify them from hatching.”

He looks at it again being met with a blank look of pure, trusting idiocy. "You are too cute to eat meat," the chanter pronounces. He then picks up some of the rice and tries to feed it to the birb who just kinda looks at it even more blankly if possible.

“Perhaps offer a selection and let it choose for itself?” she suggests, unsure what else to do.

He gives her a look almost as blank as the bird then just kind of sets the items on the table along with some fruit and places the bird on it. As Lovechild-to-be investigates the food, he just kind of looks down at himself and groans. "How many more suits can I possibly ruin this week over babies," he grumbles to himself.

That diverts her attention from the bird. “Pardon?” Rin asks, brows pinched in puzzlement.

He takes his glasses off and tosses them carelessly on the counter before rubbing his face with his hands. "I went to the tavern the other night, have some drinks, brood in a corner." He gives her a quick smile at the last bit. "Random woman decides to go into labor in the middle of the bloody place. My sister and I were apparently the only things resembling healers available so..." A shrug. "Had to give the shirt off my back and everything."

“I admit…I am rather unsure how to reply to such a tale.” True to fact, she was looking at him rather blankly.

He shrugs. "I replied with alcohol, then we just came home and whined together for a while. My sister and I, I mean." He glances over at the bird, currently busying itself with an apple. "They were cute kids." He moves over to the bird and picks it up so he can sit on the table and set it on his lap. "Kind of like you, you treacherous, evil thing," Aezrel grumbles to the bird as he holds up the apple for it.

The display makes her smile. “For all you claim to not like animals, you seem to act otherwise. Is it the same with children?”

He looks up at her, a somewhat surprised expression on his face, then he runs a hand through his hair. "Well, I raised one, did I not? Turned out quite alright too, if somewhat plate-headed. So I suppose, yes."

“Aside from your brother, do you have any children?” she asks conversationally, green eyes falling onto the bird once more.

He nearly drops the bird, earning himself an annoyed squawk. "What? No!"

The smile fades away. “I did not mean to offend. Simply curious.”

He sets it back on the table with its apple and runs his hands through his hair. "Sorry, you did not. It just always was a... complicated thing, I suppose. I never really wanted children as a life goal, but I imagine if I did end up having them it would be with someone I loved, so... no. No children."

A nod of her curly head. “I empathize with that sentiment.” She’ll watch the bird some more before the corners of her mouth will quirk up, complimented with a small blush over her nose. “I do believe you mentioned tea when you called for me?"

He was distracted watching the bird do bird things, but he practically jumps off the table when she speaks. "Right! Tea. I apologize, that was terribly rude of me. This was all somewhat sudden and I completely forgot." He clears the table from all the things that failed to spark avian interest and starts rummaging around in the kitchen for tea purposes.

She watches this with curiosity, which morphs into amusement. “Would you like any assistance?” she asks, though she’s walking towards the bird and leaning down to be eye level with it, staring at its black eyes. Rin will suddenly smile and lightly reach out to stroke its beak.

He fills the kettle and settles it on the stove with a sigh while he searches the tea cabinet for something hopefully calming that isn't odella. "No, thank you. I regret to inform I did not make anything since I was actually not expecting you today. Once the egg started twitching I panicked and called." Seemingly pleased at being an extreme inconvenience, the bird nips affectionately at her claw before going back to its apple.

She’s faster than the bird and withdraws her claw in time, sneaking in a quick pat on its fuzzy head before straightening up. “No need to apologize. I acted similarly the first I had a newborn pet. Tea sounds lovely.”

"I presume you _wanted_ a pet, though," Aezrel grumbles, finally settling on ormea tea and setting the can down on the counter while he measures some leaves into the pot. "I can barely take care of myself let alone a bloody baby bird."

She glances about his place briefly before motioning towards it. “I am disinclined to agree with you. You fend for yourself rather well, and you have Steven. Where is he?” she asks, realizing the butler is missing.

"I was supposed to be travelling today so I gave him a few days off." He looks at the bird and sighs. "Suppose I will have to be calling him back. And I am a grown man with a babysitter, how good can I possibly be at taking care of myself?" He grins wryly, not seeming overly bothered by this.

“I was no different in Sanctum,” she reminds him, “what with Edanna to care for me and see to all my studies. If an Elyos can manage to care for herself, I am certain you can as well.”

"I studied at the academy in Siela," he tells her, glancing at the bird who has meanwhile finished its apple and settled on the table for a nap. With a frown, he clears away the apple core and picks it up off the expensive wooden top and into his arms instead. "I never actually had private tutors."

She watches him cuddle the hatchling, smiling faintly as she moves to find two teacups, the serving tray, a spoon and the sugar. “I daresay you received just as firm an education as I. Experience has the same value, regardless of instructor.”

He quirks an eyebrow but doesn't stop her from helping while he pets the dozing bird. "Most things I learned there are no longer relevant, anyway. Time has a way of rendering most things useless." He softly strokes one stubby wing. "How did you ascend?"

She’ll glance up at him in surprise at the question, though she’ll smile kindly for it. The smile will grow as she busies herself with the kettle before pouring the cups. “In Sanctum, on the East side, there is a fountain said to grant wishes. The bottom always glitters in the sun for all the coins tossed in for the hopes of a wish granted.” The ranger replaces the kettle on the stove, turning the flame off, and carries the tray over to the table. “I went one day to add my coin, tossing it in with my wish.”

He watches her intently, somewhat surprised at the start of the tale. "I am divided between asking what was the wish and what happened next. I will let you choose what to answer."

She can’t suppress the grin much further. “I set my palm on the edge of the fountain and found myself tossed in along with the coin. Superstition has done very little for me, as I left a human, soaked through and through,” she informs him, moving to sit down.

He settles the bird on the crook of his arm and pulls a chair out for her with his free hand. "Sounds somewhat unfortunate. What an ungrateful fountain."

She’ll bob her head in thanks as she takes the offered seat. “What, no laugh?” she asks, pouting lightly. “The truth of the matter is, my ascension was rather uneventful. I woke up in a tangle of sheets, my wings come to me in the night.”

"I would never." He leans down to place a light kiss on top of her head before moving on to his seat and setting the now thoroughly asleep bird on his lap. "That sounds like it must have been confusing."

She’s taken aback by the kiss, blushing and blinking at him as he took his seat. “It was, indeed. I had little sense if I was truly awake or not, waiting until the morning for Edanna to tell me if I was dreaming.” Her claws will find one of the teacups, cradling it.

"I had the notion that mine would be rather glorious," the chanter muses, grinning as he adds sugar to his tea. "It was never really a question of if I would, since we needed every Daeva we could get; ascension was more likely then, I think."

A sip of the tea, Rin holding the cup under her nose a moment longer just to enjoy the scent. “I take it that it was rather more like mine?” green eyes settling on sapphire.

He waves his hand, grinning. "Oh dear, no. It was a great deal more embarrassing. I was sparring with someone at the academy, she did this twirl with her staff; perfect form, I remember having a split second to be jealous before the blow caught me across the face," he makes a sort of voilá gesture with his hand, "Wings burst out as I was faceplanting the floor. Aezrel the Pluma was born."

A small laugh escapes her before she can suppress it, mirth dancing in her eyes and one hand coming up to cover her mouth. “Is that what they nicknamed you, Aezrel the Pluma?”

He graciously inclines his head to acknowledge the nickname, still grinning. "My wings were uncommonly colorful." He gestures down to his suit, "And well, so was I."

The grin pulls at her mouth again. “Aye, you do have rather lovely wings,” and she blushes remembering touching them; the feather safely tucked away in her Cube. A sip of tea as she drops her gaze. “I much rather the Black Rabbit.”

"I like both, really. I have long since embraced the name." He takes a sip of tea. "I was quite the laughing stock of most men in the academy, until they realized how popular my wings were. Then I was thoroughly vindicated."

A tilt of her head, pondering it a moment before she understood the full scope of his meaning. “Ah, I can see how that would be.” A convenient sip of tea.

He shrugs, "Regardless, the entire thing taught me a very valuable lesson." He takes his own sip of tea. "The more incompetent you look, the more incompetent people will think you are, the less they will meddle in your affairs."

“A valuable strategy,” she concurs, one she had used before. Rin will motion towards the other cup. “You have yet to touch your tea.”

He tilts the cup her way, showing her a few missing sips "That is a lie." He smiles good-naturedly.

“Forgive me,” and she bows her head submissively. “I was rather focused on your plumage, your tea escaped my notice.”

He throws his head back and laughs, then makes a show of taking a long sip of tea once he calms down. "I do have quite conspicuous plumage."

“I can understand why they were popular with the ladies of Siela,” she comments, blushing and glancing down.

He tilts his head to the side, not having expected a return to that topic. "I am very glad you like them."

Rin can’t figure how to continue conversation, sitting quietly and cautiously returning her gaze to Aezrel’s, the blush still coloring her nose.

He returns the look, a slow smile coming to his lips. "Is this the part where I take mercy on you and change the subject, or the part where I mention you have beautiful wings, too?"

The blush spreads up to the tips of her ears, Rin glancing away again despite her best efforts to maintain eye contact.

Looking pleased with himself he drinks his tea with one hand while stroking the bird with the other. "Thank you for coming to help me. Truly. I was unsure."

“My pleasure,” her voice soft spoken in her embarrassment.

He sighs, setting his cup down and getting up from his chair to set the sleeping bird on the seat. Walking over to the side of her chair, he holds his hand out for her to take.

Her stomach does this little dance when she sees him walk over, green eyes peering from the offered hand to the chanter’s face. She’ll slowly set down the cup before she very lightly sets her hand on his, watching him closely.

He pulls her lightly to her feet, setting the fingertips of his other hand under her chin to tilt her head up and make sure he has her full attention. "I am going to kiss you now. Feel free to stop me."

Her breath hitches in her throat, staring up at him and unable to form a verbal reply. She does not move closer to him, but she doesn’t pull away either.

He moves his arm around her waist and pulls her closer, leaning down and brushing his lips over hers once then pulling a hair's breadth away. "Last chance," he whispers. His lips would brush over hers again as he spoke.

Despite the shortness of the distance, Rin practically stumbles into him, hands coming up to his chest to catch herself. Her heart thrums in triple time and her breaths are very shallow things as she feels her knees start to tremble. The sensation of his lips brushing over hers sends a thrill down her back. “I…” and her voice wavers, too, her hard won accent gone entirely, “I would follow the Black Rabbit.”

His hold around her waist holding her up if necessary, he would smile the tiniest bit. "Good." Then he presses his lips against hers, gently but firmly, intending to dispel any and all vague notions of 'just friends' that may yet linger.

She’ll let her eyes close. Her brain takes a bit to catch up to speed. After a second or two of basically standing there, Rin will ever so slightly lean into him, kissing back.

He lets one of his hands come up to brush back her hair and cradle her cheek, pressing against her and putting all his considerable kissing expertise to good use.

He’ll find she’s rather out of practice with the full on kissing, the ranger somewhat awkwardly fulfilling her part. A small noise will sound in her throat at the closeness, but she doesn’t push him back or stop.

He slowly eases them back into safer territory, pressing soft kisses to her lips before pulling away entirely, though he keeps his arms around her.

Her face is the darkest it’s ever been and flushed hotly, Rin looking up at him as if she’s not entirely sure what just happened. Praise Aion he was still holding her, the lady unsure she’d still be standing otherwise as nervous as she is.

He leans down and brushes his nose lightly against hers before pressing their foreheads together. "You alright?" his voice low.

She’ll exhale, unaware she’d been holding her breath to begin with. “Yes,” she’ll reply, closing her eyes and trying to make sense of everything.

"Alright." Unsure she can stand on her own, and not really wanting to let go anyway, he just pulls her against his chest in a loose embrace and sets his chin on top of her head.

Rin is inwardly grateful he hasn’t let go yet having similar doubts about standing on her own. Closing her eyes again, she attempts to calm herself, the fact of which becomes easier when she realizes she’s listening to his heartbeat. Somehow, knowing he’s just as nervous helps her relax, the ranger leaning a touch more into him.

Meanwhile, a comm shard somewhere on Aezrel's person flickers to life with an appropriately irritating blerp.

The blerp has the muscles on his back stiffening, the chanter wondering who could possibly have such poor timing, even though the sudden sense of mild doom really should have given it away. He decides to ignore whoever it is.

Rin feels him tense, suddenly unsure what she did to cause such a reaction; her nervousness comes back due to uncertainty. Leaning back somewhat, she’ll look up at him questioningly.

The blerp dies down, regroups and returns with a vengeance shortly afterwards. Whoever it was, was fairly determined to get a response.

He brushes a kiss over her forehead and runs his hand up and down her back. "Comm shard. I am trying to practice the art of ignoring it until it goes awa-" He glares in response to the vengeful second blerp. "Worst. Timing. Ever."

Understanding shows on her face, the ranger all of a sudden embarrassed again. That someone is calling him seems to help with the shaky legs, Rin pulling back slightly. “You should answer the page,” her lilt present still.

The page agrees wholeheartedly, if the incessant blerping is anything to go by.

His face would resemble one of Jenna's most ominous thunderclouds as he reaches up to the communication shard in his earring. "What."

This gives Rin plenty of time to really question the events of the last five minutes.

The voice over the comm is unmistakably Aadesh's, though a lot softer than the usual. "Hello, Aezrel? May I ask for your help? I am.." there's the start of a strange noise and the comm cuts off for a few seconds, before resuming again, with an even softer: "stuck. In Adma. In a wall."

Aezrel pinches the bridge of his nose. "Aadesh, now is Really Not The Ti- wait, what? In a wall?" He tries to fiddle with his earring as if that would help matters.

She averts her gaze to be polite, though she can’t help but overhear the conversation. Rin busies herself with looking at the hatchling.

"Yes." A pause. "Sorry." Another pause, then rather more hastily, as if he was in a rush to get the words out: "Behind a bookshelf in the hallway leading to Princess Keremiwen's qua-" again the start of a strange sound and the comm goes quiet once more. After an additional pause, a very soft-spoken: "Banshees."

His jaw works as he tries to get words out, but his brain cannot decide between insults and swear words and actual useful input. Finally, after much grinding of teeth, he finally growls out, "Fine. Just... do not get eaten. Or something. I am on my way."

She takes another step back casually, folding her hands neatly in front of her after tucking at her curls a bit. Glancing back at Aezrel, she asks, “You’ll be going, then?” Rin doesn’t even try to hide her accent at this point.

From the comm, there's just the softest, squeakiest: "Thank you" before it's turned off on the other end.

He sags against the table, rubbing his face with his hands. He doesn't look up when he speaks. "Aadesh got himself stuck in a wall with banshees and apparently there is absolutely no one else in the entirety of Atreia he could have called for help."

A nod of her curled head, Rin recovered enough to be the Lady she had been groomed as. “I understand.” She began considering what she would do with herself. Go home and panic as a ranger normally does given these situations, mayhaps.

He looks up as if suddenly struck be a very (not) good idea and cautiously reaches for her hand. "You could come with me."

Her eyebrows shoot up under her bangs. “Pardon?”

"You could come with me," Aezrel repeats, "to get him. And, well..." He gives her a devious grin, "to keep me safe from zombies."

“I am an Elyos,” she reminds him. “If I die…” 

He shrugs one shoulder, toying with her fingers. "So all you have to do is not die, though arguably it is possible that I would be able to bring you back if that happened. Not that I would want to risk experimenting."

“Ah, that…that is true,” she couldn’t help but question whether or not this was a wise idea. “What of the bird?” she asks, wondering if she can use that as an excuse not to go.

He strokes his goatee as he casts his eyes on the bird, thinking. Then, a purely evil smile crosses over his lips and he reaches for his comm shard again. "Baby sister? I need a favor."

Rin, seeing this, realizes that Aezrel is rather intent to bring her along. Her ears droop as she tries to come up with other reasons.

Jenna would answer the call sounding rather out of breath. “What is it?” her voice harsh. In the background, it sounds like something is dying.

"Hi!" He says brightly "Once you are done having rabid sex with my brother, do you think either you or him could drop by my house and feed my new bird? I have to go pull Aadesh out of a wall so I cannot do it myself. It likes apples. Thanks, love you, bye." He gets all the words out in a rush then disconnects the shard as quickly as possible.

The ranger just blinks at him. She didn’t know J’nanin that well but this seemed like a rather poor course of action.

His communication shard will be pinging madly as Jenna is obviously trying to reconnect the line. A lot of Balaur were suddenly sorry to be fighting her.

He closes a tiny aether bubble around his comm shard to prevent it from pinging, then turns to Rin. "Do you have your armor on you? we do _not_ want to be here when she comes."

Worries confirmed, she nearly stutters. “I do, but…” Rin can’t think of a firm reason not to go.

"Wonderful, you can change in my office. Please hurry, I have no intention to get struck by lightning today." With that, he rushes to his room to go put on his own armor.

She opens her mouth to protest but he’s already gone, leaving Rin rather confused and anxious. With a sigh, she goes over to the study, shutting the door and just stands there a minute trying to put everything in line. She’ll sigh again before actually stripping off her clothes and fetching her armor out of her Cube; Rin will take the ring off temporarily until the jerkin is on, replacing it so that the mane generated neatly through the back.

Aez stares at his new dragon skin armor. Not really what he was planning on using it on, he grumbles to himself as he strips out of his suit and hurries into the thing, paranoid that if he didn't move fast, Pernon would be swallowed by a massive lightning storm.

Fastening the last of her straps and buckles, she adjusts the vambraces before withdrawing her bow. This…really was a lot. She couldn’t keep one train of thought going, mentally switching between several venues agonizing over, well, everything.

Setting his horned visor over his brow, he double-checks in the mirror that it keeps the top half of his face appropriately in the shadows out of habit. Not that it mattered in this particular case. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, heart still going a mile a minute despite all the untimely interruptions, he grabs his staff and makes his way out the door to the living room.

The sound of chain clinking meets her ears, Rin sighing again in an attempt to dispel her nerves. He can heal me, she reminded herself, I will be fine. She couldn’t tell what made her more nervous at this point: going with Aezrel-that-just-kissed-her-that-she-kissed-back, or the risk of Sanctum.

He sets his staff on his back and checks on Lovechild, moving the birb to a suitably fluffy pillow on the floor and setting a few apples on the table.

Meanwhile, Rin was coaching herself into being ok with this. She’d offered to go to Theobomos to help rescue Dag, much as she was afraid of Elysea. She’d _met_ Aadesh, and Aadesh was Aezrel’s friend… She set to putting her clothes in the Cube before opening the door and stepping out. The ranger will come to a stop when she sees him in full armor not having really expected it (though she didn’t really think about it, either).

His hands would automatically try to find purchase in his pockets, except it was armor so there were none and he just ends up patting his thighs somewhat awkwardly. "Do you have teleport orbs?" he asks by way of breaking the awkward silence.

She’ll glance away, the bird an apt excuse to do so as she eyes it. “I have scrolls to all of the major fortresses.” Setting the tip of the bow on the floor, she’d put a leg through it and string the weapon. Opening her Cube, she’d start checking for her supplies.

"This is not a fortress," he tells her and walks over while rummaging in his own cube. "I cannot imagine an avid scholar like you has never had the curiosity to take a look in Adma Stronghold." He finally finds two shiny blue orbs and waits for her to finish stringing before handing her one. "Do flight paths work for you?"

Closing the Cube, she eyes the orb, taking it delicately. “I am unsure. What is this?” Rin asked, the Asmodian accent more manageable.

"Teleport orb to Baltasar Village. You will like it, it is a rather pleasant place. The reason why I asked if flight paths work is because Adma Stronghold is _not_ a pleasant place and is located a ways off the village. If they do not work we will have to take my bike there." He holds his own orb up, staring into its swirly blue depths.

“Bike, then. I would much rather not risk an Asmodian village questioning why I am different.” It was really just the weather, but a timely thunderclap would remind them, Something Angry This Way Comes.

His spine stiffens and he glances over his shoulder. "We should probably get going. Just break the orb." With that, he sets his orb on the floor and steps on it, the glass shattering as he disappears in a puff of blue smoke.

Not much else to do at this point but trust and follow him, she sets it down lightly and follows suit.

The village was as quiet as ever, the land in subdued browns and greens as dirt paths stretched between modest wooden buildings. The pale sunlight streamed through tree branches as the wind carried pale pink blossoms.

Aezrel swats at a couple petals trying to land on his nose, keeping his head down though the likelihood of getting recognized in his current getup was tiny. He starts summoning the bike while he waits for her.

She steps out of the port, casting a glance about her new surroundings as she made her way over. “Where are we?” she asks quietly, tucking her curls back.

"Baltasar Village," he replies, glancing up at the petal dome around the place. "I believe there is a place like this in Heiron, with a powerful Elim keeping away the plague, no?"

She’ll glance at him curiously. “There is. I did not expect you to be familiar with it.”

He gets onto the bike and holds a hand out to help her up. "I like to travel. And, well, he was already there before the Cataclysm, though much younger." He frowns. "She? It?"

She’ll make a show of thinking that over. “He, I believe, though I cannot say I have met a female Elim.” More pondering before she reaches for his hand. “Are there female Elim?”

He pulls her onto the bike and starts for the stronghold. "Unsure. There are male and female plants though, of a fashion, so there should be? Seems like the Elim are excessively complicated."

“There are none in… where I was. I met very few, and only in relation to missions.” The talking is helping distract her from the proximity, hyperaware of him but also unwilling to tumble off the bike.

"I never conversed at length with any. The village is nice, though; I was never fond of Brusthonin because rot and undead everywhere, but Baltasar is a solid reminder of how things could be." Talking about things that could be better has him biting his tongue not to bring up the whole kissing thing.

How things could be becomes how things are, a very quiet ranger revisiting all of her latest happenings all over again. Just how did a shopping date with Lyllette become a rescue mission into unknown territory? For lack of anything to say, Rin busies herself with looking at the passing scenery. “This is how I thought of all Asmodae, before I visited Morheim for the first time. I did not expect to find the dark lands so lovely. Curious to know how the stories mislead me.”

He laughs. "Well, it goes both ways. I thought all Elysea was like Poeta, and then I visited Heiron and Theobomos. I was thoroughly unimpressed."

“Asmodians cannot go to Poeta,” she remarks cautiously before she remembers his age. “Where are you from, originally?”

He smiles, pleased with her quick mind. "I am originally from Eltnen, as it were. Though for all intents and purposes, the place you now call Eltnen is an entirely different one from what it was in my youth."

“Eltnen used to be known as Elysea’s breadbasket. The stories say it was entirely forest.” She frowns, her voice taking on a lamenting tone, “Now it is nearly all deserts.”

"I know. It was a shame." He neatly dodges an undead farmer's pitchfork with a low laugh. "Though, well, not like this place fared any better."

Not used to riding on aetherbikes, the ranger isn’t prepared for the way it swerves and nearly loses her balance, a small noise of surprise as her claws find purchase on his armor. “I am rather missing Moondrops, as it were,” her voice wavering somewhat as she forcibly relaxes. The land has steadily grown darker as they ride, the already-pale sunlight now barely present.

A wicked grin crosses his face. "Do feel free to hold on tighter."

He can’t see it, but she gets a rather embarrassed expression, holding onto him lighter, if anything. “It’s improper,” she’d mutter very softly in Elyan.

He glances over his shoulder. "Why?"

More blushing ensues. “Because…we’re not that familiar,” her voice _very_ quiet.

The sudden burst of laughter nearly makes him lose his balance. "So wait. We are familiar enough to kiss but not familiar enough for you to hold on to me in order not to fall on your face off a moving aetherbike and end up as undead breakfast?"

“The kiss was rather…unexpected,” she mumbles, but he would find she did hold on to him a bit better.

He stays silent for a moment, unsure he should continue this discussion or not, but he feels spurred by her attitude. "I told you how I felt about you. I warned you I was going to do it. I gave you not one, but two chances to stop me. How was it unexpected?"

If he glances back, he’ll see she’s rather more sheepish now with ears drooped. “You misunderstand me…It was my behavior that was unexpected,” she amends softly. “I was rather unsure of myself until you did so.” Rin is rather grateful she has his back, pretty sure her face is at least five shades darker now and that her heart was doing some strange exercise.

"Oh." He would visibly relax at this assessment. "And now?"

“…Mostly sure of myself,” she replies softly, the lilt sneaking back in.

The ominous entrance of the stronghold now in sight, he starts slowing down. "Mostly sure of what?"

She becomes rather flustered. Why was this so difficult? “…Of how I feel towards you.”

It's his turn to be glad he has his back turned, it would be unseemly for her to realize how amused he was at the moment. "And how is it you are mostly sure you feel about me?"

A small noise of distress, the ranger clearly unhappy and struggling with this conversation. “Because…” and she couldn’t say more than that. “This is really trying, Aezrel,” she suddenly switches to Elyan in her frustration.

He parks the bike in front of the door and waits for her to dismount. "Listen, I am not trying to be difficult. This is very trying for me, too. You are an extremely complicated woman and I have no idea what the hell I am doing and I really, really want to make this work. I just need to know if that is what you want, too, or, well..." A shrug, "Not."

She doesn’t move to dismount yet. Closing her eyes, she takes a steadying breath. “It is. I am just…uncertain, what with being an Elyos. I am fairly certain I feel the same out of genuine interest and not of novelty nor convenience. Were you an Elyos noble, I can say with confidence I would have courted you.”

He twists around to look at her, quirking an eyebrow. "Well, if you consider my birthplace, I technically _am_ an Elyos noble." A pause as he drums his claws on the engine block. "Is it because of how I look?"

“Pardon? No!” she answers quickly. “You look..” and then she suddenly blushes harder and falls silent, since she did think him rather attractive. “It is more rooted in my own situation.”

A frown of confusion is hidden beneath his visor as he shakes his head. "Apologies, but I do not understand."

Green eyes will flick to his face. “I have spent so long avoiding suitors out of suspicion that I am rather unsure _how_ to court properly. As it is, I also cannot help but worry that if I am discovered as an Elyos, and associated with your person, that harm will befall you.”

He gives her a lopsided grin. "Well, to be fair, if you are discovered as an Elyos it is extremely likely you will be associated with me regardless of whether we are together or not. And..." A shoulder lifted in a shrug, "I have no idea how to court properly, either."

That gets part of her tension to break, Rin offering a sympathetic smile. “I suppose that a pair of us makes. I cannot tell if that is better or worse.” She’s avert her eyes momentarily before forcing herself to refocus on him. “I should like to try, if you are willing to be patient with me.”

He reaches behind him to squeeze her hand. "I am. Although, Aadesh is somewhat stuck in a wall at the moment, so forgive me but I will have to insist you get off my bike." He tries not to grin like an idiot.

A more earnest smile as yet more of her tension breaks. She’ll nod her head, curls bouncing from the motion, before she dismounts the bike (that part is similar to a horse, at least). Rin will check her bow briefly before eyeing the entrance. “A former castle?”

"Yes." He dismounts after her and dismisses the bike, quickly rechecking his gear before moving toward the door. "When the plague started spreading, the wife of the stronghold's daeva lord bid him close the gates to the rabble, lest they infect their betters. He did." He puts his weight against the door, the wooden panels opening with a groan to let out the stale air. "Did not work, but they got to have all manner of fun parties while the people outside starved and died."

That gets her to frown. “Rather shameful of a lord to act as such.” Rin will glance back at him. “I suppose we have kept your friend waiting a while. I trust you know where he is?”

"He mentioned a bookshelf, the princess' quarters and banshees. So, in essence, no, I do not know where he is." He starts inside, figuring her bow won't do a whole lot of good if they get suddenly jumped by undead. "I have a fairly good idea of where to look, though."

She follows half a step behind him, eyes on the environment now and both hands on the weapon. A brief spell and her eyes will take on a blue hue, the ranger scanning for hidden creatures.

He reaches for the staff at his back and holds it loosely, muttering under his breath as he walks over the dusty floor until three totally inconspicuous glyphs start glowing above their heads. "It seems like Aadesh at least had the courtesy of taking out most of these." He pokes at a pile of bones with the tip of his staff.

She eyes the glyphs, fascinated that his mantras would work on her. Stepping lightly over the bones, Rin’s boots make hardly any noise. “Shall we assume that, if we do find anything, that Aadesh did not pass that way?”

"Not necessarily. There could be some stray creatures about." He holds his staff aloft and uses its blue glow as a torch. Being sneaky doesn't really cross his mind because Aez and because mantras would give him away to anything with half a functioning brain anyways. "Regardless, I know where the princess' rooms are so let us search there first. If we fail to find him then we can revisit that plan."

A nod of her head, the ranger following obediently. She’ll scan each room for hidden threats before venturing further, and once, her boots will cause a floorboard to squeak.

He is perfectly happy to go at a leisurely pace, figuring Aadesh deserves his walling for the inconvenience he has caused. Then again, he _was_ getting to spend time with Rin. On the other hand, they were skulking about an undead-infested ruin and getting dust all over his new boots. Not to mention his house might be a charred ruin by the time he gets back because Jenna. He slows his pace further.

Everything is fairly quiet in the halls aside from the odd chittering of things that were probably best left unseen. That is, until a certain bend of the hallway, which appears to be the spot of choice by a gathering of banshees. Every now and then one or two would scurry up to the side where a large, partially demolished cabinet with remains of books was standing and let out a blood curling screech, then wander off uncertainly as undead are wont to do.

A keen observer may notice a hand sticking out from one side of the cabinet, almost as if there may just possibly be some room for a person behind it, though given that said hand is clad in dark leather and not exactly spotless at this point, it might be easy to miss.

She’ll still when she hears the banshees, casting a series of crimson buffs on herself before cloaking herself with aether and proceeding through stealth. If they fail to notice her, she’ll sit very still and observe their behavior and surroundings.

He stops dead at the sight of the banshees, then lets out a profoundly well-suffered sigh. "Right. Banshees," Aezrel mutters. Then he slowly, slooooooowly starts backing away the way they came.

Her voice would whisper from somewhere near him, the ranger still cloaked. “They are looking for something. Aadesh mentioned banshees?” Rin confirms with him.

"Yes, and a book case," he whispers back, trying to count the banshees. "I am suddenly very glad you came with me. Would be horrible having to ask my sister for a rescue."

“I still do not understand why you asked me instead of J’nanin, given that you have no reason to trust in my abilities,” she offers honestly, eyeing the bookshelf and spying the black-gloved hand.

"Because one, she would never, ever, ever let me live it down, and two, I needed an excuse to keep you around. I am afraid that if I let you out of my sight you will suddenly just want to be friends again," he keeps whispering.

“She would not let you live it down if you asked for her assistance in rescuing Aadesh?” The invisibility spell wears off, Rin standing near him with bow in both hands. She’ll cast green eyes at him. “I still believe she would have been a better choice,” she mutters, glancing away and blushing. “How shall we handle the banshees?”

"She is a horrible human being whose only redeeming qualities are the ability to hold her liquor and most likely being very good in bed." He feels like this sums up all there is to know about J'nanin, so he moves on to strategy. "I run over there, throw up a shield and we try to kill as many as possible before it wears out?" he suggests hopefully. "After that, it will probably hurt a little."

She blinks at him, forgetting shyness and strategy for the moment. “Those seem like rather poor qualities to boast, and yet you term her affectionately.”

He blinks back. "She is my baby sister. Of course I love her."

That doesn’t seem to make any more sense to her. “But she is not actually your sister. J’nanin is courting your brother.”

He waves his hand through the air. "He will marry her eventually if you need things to be that official. As far as I am concerned she is my sister. She has her qualities."

“I recall you wishing that never to be the case,” but Rin returns her focus to the swarm of banshees. “I am unsure if my traps will work on them, but I can attempt to control some of them.”

"Changed my mind recently," Aezrel mutters, then peers around the corner. "How many can you control?"

She’s silent in contemplation. “If my spells land the way I wish, two. Perhaps three.” She’s mentally working through Sleep Arrow and her traps. She’ll procure some tripseeds from somewhere on her person.

He gives her a sideways look. "And if they do not I presume I will be needing facial reconstruction when we are done here?"

Some fidgeting on her part, the ranger not looking at him. “I pray not. I will do my best to support you.” Cloaking herself again, Rin would sneak forward and begin setting traps.

"Well, then," he mumbles, then he strolls out into the hallway and hefts his staff. Hoping the traps do work, he breaks into a run and plants the staff on the floor near a seed-free area, using it to boost himself into the air and aim a dropkick at a banshee's face.

Seeing him initiate, Rin would take aim at one of the other banshees, the bow taking on a blue glow as she charged a knock out spell. As soon as her claws brush her cheek, she lets the arrow loose.

One banshee goes flying under the cookie-enforced weight of Aez, while another gets nailed in the head with an arrow. A third one screeches and takes evasive manners by smacking into the bookshelf, and two others scramble in other directions. Just then, they all turn and start charging towards the duo, howling in a manner that would be very likely to induce fear and possibly harm one's eardrums.

"Oh, for the love of..." He doesn't finish the sentence, instead spinning his staff to form a shield around himself and then swinging it to send a shockwave into one of the banshees, shouting a Word.

Her first target appears to be knocked out. Another banshee seems to go after Rin at one point (after smacking itself silly), the ranger luring it closer to a vine trap.

The banshee with bookshelf imprints in it staggers and falls over from Aezrel's shockwave, but stubbornly starts getting up again, opening its face much wider than should be reasonably possible and starting on a fearsome screech. Of the others, one tangles itself up in the trap, while another cunningly approaches from a slightly different angle. The last one even more cunningly flees.

He covers his ears at the screech, grinding his teeth as his eyes water from the pain. It was even worse than that time when High Priest Balder had found him in his daughter's bed.

She flinches with the screech, too, the ranger even set off balance temporarily. When she glances up, she’ll notice one of the creatures has gained a lot of ground. Rin makes to regain distance, fitting another arrow to the string.

The advance of the banshees continues as does the screeching though they do seem to need to take some breaks, perhaps to reroute the air in a way that would not entirely be called breathing due to the overall undeadness, but may resemble such.

Meanwhile, the hand poking out from the side of the bookshelf slightly twitches.

He staggers over toward the banshee, then in a lull between shrieks jabs the pointy end of his staff at its throat. "Why did it have to be banshees!"

The ranger is a little too preoccupied avoiding a banshee to answer him, sending twin arrows with a root between them to entangle her pursuer. Once she has a moment to spare, Rin will pause long enough for a blue cast circle, lining up her best shot.

Their actions have the intended effect on the targets, with the last remaining banshee unleashing another screech in their general direction.

Having lost any and all patience with all that noise, the chanter just drops the staff altogether and tries to tackle the banshee so he can claw its throat open. "That is bloody enough out of you!"

She’ll release a few more arrows as she dances out of reach again, a little panicked when she backs into something, though she darts to the side instead.

The banshees that remain vertical for now, wiggle a little and continue making angry noises.

Aezrel stands back up and shakes banshee bits out of his hands before picking up his staff again and runs toward one of the remaining creatures, though he is assaulted by a moment of pure, unreasonable terror and just sorta stands there.

Rin spares a quick glance over at Aezrel, confused why he’s just standing there with a banshee bearing down on him until she realizes he's been Feared. She ignores her own banshee in favor of a swift shot at his.

Both banshees decide to do what they do best and scream some more, though one of them gets cut short by an arrow, only leaving one in their vicinity.

He shakes off the fear, looking confused and stricken for a second before his eyes go a pure, violent red and he hurls another shockwave at the remaining banshee with every ounce of his sudden anger.

She readies another arrow but relaxes her draw when he charges the monster, fearful she’d hit Aezrel on accident. Rin will glance about to be sure one wasn’t still coming after her.

The banshee gets knocked back so hard that its upper body is thrown a far bit further than the lower. However, with conveniently being undead, it flails the skeletal arms until it is able to aim its face towards them, about to unleash another scream.

SIGH. And this is why one did not trust ranged fighting. The chanter walks over to stomp on the remaining banshee's head.

Glancing about, Rin notes that the banshees are either dead, dying, or missing. She’ll pad silently over to Aezrel. “Did we miss any?”

His eyes are still a nasty red but he seems outwardly calmer. "Some ran." He jerks his head toward the hand he had noticed twitching. "No matter, Adma is short on living things so I believe we have met our goal."

She’s visibly uncomfortable when she notices his eye flare, glancing towards the bookshelf as a convenient excuse to look away. Rin will walk over to it and examine the situation before attempting to move the object.

He seems unable or unwilling to tamp down the otherworldly fury lighting his eyes, but he moves over to help her move the case, intending to yank Desh out and drag him all the way home if necessary. He _hated_ having his emotions played with, and of course he blamed the bunny.

The bookcase is lodged slightly into the wall as if a) there was some space behind it and b) it had been rammed there with some force, leaving Aadesh's hand very stuck and possibly somewhat crushed while at it. In the absence of infernal banshee shrieking, faint sounds of skittering, whistling wind and lastly some mumbling might be heard from it. The mumbling may just so happen to sound Aadeshlike.

“I think he is conscious,” Rin offers, picking up on the mumblings. Rin will sling her bow over her back briefly and try to move the bookshelf herself, to no avail.

He hooks his claws into the wood and plants his foot on the wall, growling another Word and a mantra to make them both stronger before starting to pull. "Sucks for him, because if he is injured I will _not_ be making it painless."

The bookcase offers no commentary.

Not that she really contributes, but Rin attempts to help lever the bookcase to open rather like a door. In the process, she’s rather unconcerned with their proximity.

The bookshelf eventually moves enough to show the picture on the other side, though the chanter is more focused on Desh's somewhat-crushed hand with a contemptuously curled lip. "I told him not to come alone, but nooooo." His eyes are still red, Aez seemingly having difficulty controlling himself after the banshee's swing at him.

Moving the bookshelf would reveal the literal and metaphorical mess behind it. There is what looks like a caved in pile of rocks in front of what may at some point have been a passage. While no longer suitable for proper walking, it has gained quite the popularity with shelucks if the heavy amount of webbing covering every available spot would suggest. There are even a few carcasses of the critters lying about, some substantially more recent than others. So recent in fact, there was still some goop coming out.

Tangled in the webbings and not entirely with it, is Aadesh, wearing for once full leather armor, covered in dust, webbing and miscellaneous grime from his explorations. He casts a very lost, confused and unfocused gaze towards the rescuers and mutters something under his nose. Possibly something about banshees.

His sorry state gets Rin to practically jump to his side, moving to support the other ranger. She doesn’t seem bothered at all by the dust, grime, and goop.

Aezrel sees her all over the bunny and lets out a _sigh_ before moving to kneel next to the two and starting to cast the requisite healing spells. "Hello, Aadesh. You called?" His voice would sound extremely sweet, belying the muted red glow that seemed to turn his eyes violet.

Aadesh turns his head this and that way, trying to pull his hair out of the webbings, muttering softly: "Sorry, sorry, sorry." A pause before he takes another look at the two and blinks a few times. "Oh ah. Hello. I... sorry for this." He offers a weary smile, still staring at Rin.

Concern is reflected in emerald eyes. “Are you quite alright?” she’ll ask, still holding onto him. If he gives no indication of instability, she’d reach to brush some of the webs from his hair for him. “We have you now. You are safe.”

"You should be," he tells the bunny, but without any real malice. His affection for Desh manages to turn his eyes back to their normal color, but he still tries to hide his displeased expression at Rin's mothering. "Come now, let us get you home and give you a shower and some tea. Did you find what you were looking for?" He snakes an arm around Desh's waist and starts pulling him to his feet.

What with Aezrel now supporting the injured, Rin releases her hold on him. She’ll catch sight of Aadesh’s bow and retrieve it for him, standing quietly and waiting for direction.

Rin's presence seems to be the main thing on Aadesh's mind for now, as he keeps staring at her blankly, instinctively ignoring the questions. "Ah.. how come you're here?"

He holds Desh up and tilts his head to the side in Rin's direction, as if very interested in the answer too.

She’ll glance between the pair of them, a blush rising to her face and causing the ranger to glance away; she’ll tuck at her curls out of habit. “Aezrel asked for my assistance in your rescue.”

"Ah." Desh's face tints a shade of red, too - either he had finally nailed the fine art of mimicking blushes or the bunny was embarrassed. He makes an attempt to stand slightly more vertically, leaning less against Aezrel and mutters under his nose: "Apologies for the inconvenience."

"It was a great inconvenience," Aezrel informs the ranger with all aplomb. "Do we need to linger here, or have you found whatever it was you came looking for?"

She’ll glance at them briefly, taking in Aadesh’s recovering state and Aezrel’s obvious displeasure. Rin will busy herself with surveying their surroundings, lest any banshees return.

"I ah.. need to look further into the area, there was nothing of use thus far," Aadesh mutters a bit uncertainly, giving Aez a look of someone who was half there and half busy with his own thoughts.

Just then there is the noise of a distant, but rapidly approaching screech from the direction that the banshees had previously disappeared to and suddenly Desh is fully alert. His head snaps to look in that direction, ears perk up, and with a short: "Banshees!" his form briefly blurs as he turns into a grey worg, slips out of Aezrel's hands and returns to a more proper form on the ground, looking around urgently for his bow.

He sighs, then leans down to try to pick up the bunny again. "There, there, Aadesh, I do believe you have had enough excitement for one day, do you not agree? Let us go home."

She watches him shift, surprised only in the fact that Aadesh doesn’t seem to require a Worg Soul to do it. Rin is still holding both of their bows. “What is it you are looking for?”

He squints at Aezrel, radiating momentary indecision before sighing and releasing the transformation. "If you like." After some more looking everywhere, he finally realizes that his bow was accounted for. "Ah just.. weapon." He shrugs, then clamps his hand over Aezrel's arm to pull himself more vertical. "Thank you for picking it up." A pause before he adds: "Aezrel, you're wearing armor?"

The chanter starts casting his gate without giving Aadesh time to change his mind, then once it's up he gestures for Rin to go first. "Yes, Aadesh, I am wearing armor." A sudden thought crosses his mind and he lets out a quick prayer, "Please Marchutan, if you have any love for me at all, please let her not be there."

She’ll glance at the Gate, then back to Aadesh. “Were you not looking for something else?”

"I think..." he wiggles his ears and glances in the direction that had sounded highly banshee-ful moments prior, then answers in a rather pensive, level tone: "Perhaps I'll return at a different time. It would not be fitting to keep you here and I think my focus is lacking."

"We can make my sister come with you. Think how fun it will be!" Aezrel starts herding the bunny toward the Gate before it crashes, hoping the idea of plots and shenanigans will keep his mind busy.

More keen on helping the stranger, Rin speaks up. “We are here already. Perhaps it best to simply do so now?” she asks. “Seems rather involved to come back another time.”

He looks from one to the other of them, the ears slowly pressing back in the face of such a conundrum. "Whichever you would prefer, either option is welcome," Aadesh finally squeaks out, looking absolutely miserable by the end of the sentence.

"Listen, this is not up for debate. We are-" Aez starts to go into the portal then quickly backs away as it crashes into a small pile of rocks and dust. "...Helping Aadesh find whatever he needs."

She blinks at the chanter, watching him curiously before she nods. Returning her focus to Aadesh, she offers him his bow.

As the decision is basically made for him, he sighs with relief and takes the bow. "Thank you." That said, he briefly inspects the weapon, making sure that everything is well before a much less distant banshee screech makes his mane stand on end. "Should kill that," he says rather matter of factly.

"Indeed, we should." Aez makes no move to use his staff, though. "What was it you were looking for?"

She’ll turn sharply at the sound, eyes bright and alert as she pulls her bow back to the ready, already pulling at the string and creating an arrow. Rin will glance back at them. “I follow your lead in this venture.”

"Predominantly traces of ide, alternatively artifacts that exude strong influence over the undead or similar." The answer is practically rattled off before Aadesh strategically deposits some tripeed on the ground and poofs into hide, sneaking towards the sound of the wailing banshees, but staying to the side of the corridor that they would come charging down in order to reach them.

He sighs, skirting the tripeed and walking over to the hallway so the banshees have a clear sign of 'McDonald's' to follow on their way to eat them. "Ide in Adma Stronghold. My life just keeps getting stranger."

She blinks, unsure what to make of the information. Rin would cast the same spell as before, her eyes taking on a blue hue as she scanned for hidden threats, following half a step behind Aezrel.

Not long after, a group of two banshees and three vampires of various sizes but equal amounts of anger comes shrieking down the corridor towards them. Halfway down, it becomes a group of one banshee and three vampires as Aadesh cunningly does the ranger thing and becomes productive with his arrows.

Aez does the chanter thing and runs like hell, doing his best to look delicious while he leads the monsters toward the traps. Anyone close enough might hear him whistling a merry tune under his breath.

Planting her feet, Rin goes through the motions of her form, drawing the bow from top down. The arrow takes on a peculiar blue shimmer as she pulls back. Soon as her claws brush her cheek, the ranger looses an arrow at the other banshee to silence it. Soon as it hits, she’d follow after Aezrel.

While the banshee&co is distracted by succulent chanters and arrows, Aadesh uses the opportunity to shoot another arrow towards a vampire in an attempt to slow it down, then starts running after the group, focusing his aether to allow faster speed and finally blurring his form before turning into a worg yet again. With his superior speed boost he overtakes the vampires and keeps going, intent on joining the other two.

Aez lightly skips over the traps with all his fancy chanter moves, and perhaps a wee bit of gayness, then he runs a bit farther down the hall and waits for the traps to land while he reaches for his staff, that merry tune still on his lips.

In her efforts to keep distance between them and the monsters, nimble fingers would withdraw a handful of tripseeds, Rin charging them with aether and quickly dropping the traps. She darts easily around Aadesh’s traps in Aezrel’s wake.

Aadesh bravely plows right after them, legs going in every single direction as is proper etiquette in worg form. That is, up until there is a poof of tripeed spores and with a yelp the suddenly blinded ranger finds himself propelled backward instead of forward as the blazing trap does what it does best.

Being undead, the vampires and singular banshee show little surprise, though their excitement is not diminished at all by the sudden turn of events. Just as soon as Aadesh lands into the pile and shifts out of worg form, he is greeted with a screech. He flails in response with the sudden feeling of terror before he is hidden by sight by a dogpile of vampires.

"Oh, bloody, buggering hell." The chanter runs back into the hallway, now dodging _her_ traps and starts whacking at things with his staff, hoping to get Aadesh out before Horrible Things happen.

The explosion gets her to glance back, Rin skidding to an abrupt stop as she pales, a short cry of dismay escaping her mouth as trepidation settles in the pit of her stomach. She hesitates substantially before running towards Aadesh, leveling a shot at one of the vampires. She doesn’t actually shoot for fear of hitting either Asmodian now.

There are some signs of struggle underneath the vampires before they are suddenly pushed away from Aadesh. Unfortunately for everyone involved, they are pushed away specifically by Aadesh's wings in their white, shiny prettiness, the rest of the ranger slumping to the ground with a bunch of bloody bite and scratch marks covering him in assorted spots, including the general area of the neck.

The chanter fights off the undead as best he can, suffering his own share of bite marks and scratches before the ash settles. Upon seeing Desh's wings he mentally goes 'welp!' and prepares himself for questions and whatnot while he starts the resurrection spell.

Rin manages to shoot at one that’s going after Aezrel. Her next shot is totally forgotten as Rin catches sight of the unmistakable white in an unlikely place. She stands there, bowstring relaxed as she just stares, guarded confusion etched in every line of her frame. 

The vampires flutter a bit, driven into brief retreat by the sudden assault. Aadesh patiently awaits resurrection and doesn't ask any questions at this time.

He finishes bringing Desh back then immediately starts up with healing spells upon resurrection. "I did not remember monsters around here being quite this determined," Aez speaks casually, hoping to deflect questionmarks from both sides.

Emerald eyes are fixated on Aadesh’s prone form, Rin practically tearing her focus to the chanter. “Aezrel?” his name suddenly much more than just his name, but a whole list of unspoken questions and suspicions.

"Yes, dear?" his reply suddenly devoid of any sort of useful information whatsoever.

As Desh catches on with the general state of aliveness, his wings get tucked away once again and he makes a vague attempt at swatting away at whatever undead may be in reach by using his claws, the other hand gripping the bow for (moral) support. As soon as he's able to, he would try to stand up, though there is very little enthusiasm to it and his face is the picture of resignation. He focuses briefly on Aez only to utter the obligatory question: "Mreh..?"

She switches to Atreian, her lilt unmistakable. “Are we the same?” she asks, implying herself and Aadesh.

Her answer would be a non-committal shrug as the chanter philosophically replies, "We are all mad here."

Aadesh gives Rin a tired look to call her very own, then promptly looks away to fire an arrow at a nearby vampire making a last ditch attempt at getting some vampiring done in their general direction. Eventually he replies in Atreian, the fatigue in his voice unmistakable: "We may want to go elsewhere."

Her ears flick back and her attention refocuses on Aadesh as he answers in Atreian. It’s clear from her body language that she is en guarde. “Yes, sir.”

Taking pity on her, he gives her the tiniest shake of his head behind the bunny's back, before gesturing grandly to the stronghold around them. "By all means, Aadesh, lead the way. I absolutely have nothing else I wish to be doing at the moment." If sarcasm was a physical thing, it would have dripped from his mouth and melted a hole on the floor large enough to fit a dragon lord through.

He looks in the direction that Aezrel had gestured in, contemplates something for a few moments, then glances in a few other directions and finally sighs, pulling his ears back and returns his attention towards the chanter, practically radiating regret. "I don't think I can meaningfully contribute here. I.. ah, if you like, I can summon a portal to the legion hall." He rubs his own shoulder with the hand not holding the bow and then decides to just hold onto it.

She turns her head fractionally, taking in the silent reply with suspicious eyes. Rin refrains from speaking further and will maintain a distance between herself and Aadesh for some time now, nerves setting her on edge. She watches Aezrel carefully for his answer.

"That would be wonderful, if you could," Aez replies politely, "though I will require a favor for all this." Gesturing between himself and Rin, he proceeds to elaborate. "As soon as we are gone you will be needing my sister very urgently for a very urgent mission that cannot possibly wait a second longer. Yes?"

He nods silently at first and starts searching the Cube. After a prolonged fussing around, he finally finds the portal summoning key, then drops it, then picks it up after brief scrambling with obviously shaky hands. Finally he straightens up and gets to the actual creation of the portal. "What kind of mission?" the question is asked matter of factly, the ranger evidently too tired to do any real fussing.

Remaining silent, Rin does not question why Aezrel would want to get J’nanin out of his house. She is, however, torn between elation at leaving a dangerous territory and unease at following Aadesh further.

He starts for the portal, though he stops when his body is between Rin and Desh and gestures for her to go ahead of him. "Anything you like, so long as it is something she can handle but that keeps her entertained a couple days at least. I am not picky."

Aadesh briefly glances towards Rin, more uncertainly than with any real curiosity, and then nods in response to Aezrel. "I'll find something." Given the slumping posture, he may or may not have been actually referring to a pillow.

She’s hesitant to touch the Gate, not moving so much as an inch to touch it. “I should think it best I go home,” she comments, lilting accent evident as she tries to convey to Aezrel why she will not take that Gate.

The chanter pales slightly, though he hopes Desh will attribute it to bloodloss since he is still covered in minor scrapes and bitemarks he didn't bother to heal. "Oh dear, I completely forgot. Aadesh, do go on ahead, I need a moment."

Aadesh frowns, the confusion slowly escalating. "Is something the matter..? Aside from.." he glances around.. "..everything so far." He clears his throat, tilts his head, and meanwhile the gate contributes by falling apart, to a very disappointed: "oh" from the ranger.

She puts on a polite smile for him, a brittle thing if he looked closely enough. “I find I needs must be home, directly,” she answers, careful not to lie. Rin will open her Cube and start trying to find a Pernon scroll.

"Trailing blood all over your floor would have been rude. I was going to take a moment to heal myself." The fact that Desh himself was covered in blood might also occur to the bunny. Aezrel starts casting a new gate, though he looks over at Rin, his eyes searching hers. "Will you be alright?" the question entailing all manner of things.

The ranger's brows furrow and silently looks towards Rin as Aez addresses her. His ears wiggle a little as somewhere in the back of his somewhat befuddled mind a bunch of questions start piecing themselves together.

She tries to smile for him, somewhat succeeding since Aadesh’s Gate is gone. “I will be, when I am home.” In her anxiety, she’s seemingly unable to find the scroll.

He reaches into his Cube with one hand while he practically propels the bunny into the gate with the other, stepping closer to press a kiss to her lips and a scroll to her hands. He was hoping the bunny would be distracted by the more convenient thing if he had not flown headfirst through the gate in the meantime.

Aadesh flails a little before he suddenly finds himself in a brand new location, granted, one much more preferable to the banshee party from before. Once he's done preventing a graceful landing on his face, he looks around and then just sort of... sits down on the floor where he is.

She jumps ever so slightly at the kiss, peering up at him before she can manage a somewhat relieved smile. “Thank you.” Rin wastes hardly any time unfurling the scroll and activating the spell gate.

The estate would be the usual; no untoward lightning storms brooding or charred ruins of where home once was. Jenna, in partial armor, would be reclining on the long couch with a book in one hand and an apple in the other. The kitchen chairs were conveniently rearranged as a makeshift cage for the crestlich hatchling. She ignored its peeping.

He gives Rin a lopsided grin and a mock salute before he hurries after Desh, though Aez enters the Gate marginally more carefully. When confronted with the scene on the other side he just sets his hands on his hips and arches an eyebrow.

Noticing Aez's presence behind him, Aadesh stops looking for the source of the peeping and promptly stumbles to his feet. He glances towards the location where he was expecting for Rin to appear, then frowns as she does not.

Rin appears in the center of Pernon, getting casual glances from the guards there. Using all of the courtly woman she can muster at this point, she puts on a mask of polite indifference and walks very casually out of the village.

Sitting up somewhat from the couch, Jenna would peer over at them, then lay back down and take another bite of apple. The peeping only intensifies once the chick sees Aezrel.

"She teleported home," Aez explains when he notices Desh's staring, hoping the bunny would take it to mean a Gate. His eyes then move to the couch as the rest of his body goes to free a much distressed Lovechild and cuddle it. "Dear sister, I do believe I asked you to feed it, not to build Raksang around it."

Aadesh acknowledges the information with a silent nod before following uncertainly behind Aez. Spotting the exact source of the peeping, he tilts his head, squints and then leans forward a little. "Is.. That is a blue crestlich," the ranger finally concludes.

“I didn’t build Raksang. That’d involve more effort. I built Padmarashka’s cave,” she’ll comment nonchalantly. Jenna goes back to reading, the crunch of an apple accompanying it; she could care less about the bird.

He cuddles the bird protectively to his chest, shooting Desh suspicious looks. "Why yes, Aadesh, yes it is. Hatched today." His attention returns to Jenna and he walks over to stand at the end of the couch. "Well then, Oh Great And Terrible Ereshkigal, did you actually feed him or did you just try to imprison him forever?"

Aadesh quietly, uncertainly and increasingly more thoughtfully follows Aezrel just out of arm's reach, craning his neck this and that way to get a better look at the bird that he was for some reason extremely interested in.

She doesn’t seem bothered at being called Ereshkigal. “Not forever. You had to come back eventually,” she shrugs then leans back up to peer at him with critical blue eyes having never seen the chanter in armor before.

He grumbles a little and pulls off his visor, setting it on the armrest before moving over to the kitchen where he had left his glasses. "So you did _not_ feed him, then. I knew I should have asked Da- Aadesh, may I help you?" He finally notices the ranger following him around.

"I was just wondering about the crestlich," the ranger answers without taking his eyes off the bird, speaking rather softly and with slight monotone, largely due to having had too much excitement for one day for anything else. "I gave Daghdha a blue crestlich egg not long ago." He tilts his head to the side, still watching the birb.

Jenna marks the page and closes the book, standing up from the couch and meandering over to the boys. Blue eyes manage to fixate on Aadesh. “Is that so?”

Aezrel looks at her with mild confusion, then at the bunny, then at the crestlich as he slips his glasses back on. "Well, I imagine it is probably this one." He looks at Jenna. "Since you mentioned you guys did not have room." He finds an apple for the birb. "Aadesh, feel free to use my shower, by the way. I can find you some clean clothes if you like."

He nods with a quiet affirmative sound in response to Jenna's question, then stares at the bird for a while longer before Aezrel's words actually register and he looks up at the chanter's face with mild surprise. "Ah... I may take you up on that offer. I must smell like all kinds of undead."

Jenna will give them both a good once over. “Where were you two?” she’ll ask, walking over to pick up Aezrel’s visor and turning it over in her claws.

"Please, make yourself at home. You know where the shower is." He grins as if he finds that fact supremely amusing, before watching Jenna be all weird. "Adma. Aadesh got stuck in a wall."

He nods and starts slowly and thoughtfully meandering in the general direction of the shower, shuddering at the mention of the wall, and fiddling with his numerous hair clips on the way.

She nods as if this is perfectly normal, taking one more step closer towards the chanter. Eyeing his armor, she reaches out with one claw to touch the sleeve. “I’ve never seen you in full armor. It’s nice.” She’ll peer up at him with a studious air before moving to gently replace the visor on his head. “It looks good on you.”

He is forced to take the glasses off again to allow this, his confused expression probably somewhat comical. "It is usually advisable for one to wear armor when fighting things in undead-riddled fortresses. Why are you looking at me like that?"

Meanwhile, Aadesh ignores their shenanigans and gets into the shower, making the water as hot as possible and intent to perhaps spend a week or two in there.

“You didn’t wear this when we went to Theobomos to rescue Dag,” she comments, really looking at him. The moment will seem to stretch before she takes a step backwards and walks a few aimless steps around the room. “There were two teacups when I got here,” Jenna comments to distract herself. Said cups were conveniently washed and put away, as was the kettle and tea related things.

"I did not have it at the time. It is made of dragon so the materials were somewhat hard to acquire." Being aware that she ignored his question, he decides to ignore hers in turn and sets the bird on the floor, ignoring the sudden rise in volume. "Please watch him a minute, I need to go find some clothes for Aadesh." He starts for the bedroom.

Steam rises peacefully above the shower cabin.

Jenna hums with thought, idly running her claws over the edge of the table. “You should wear it more often. Might help you,” she means to intone something but fails. The usual smirk pulls at her lips, but it fails to reach her eyes.

He finds a suit in his wardrobe and shrinks it to the bunny's general size with a wave of his hand before setting it on the dresser well within sight. He comes back outside and closes the bedroom door behind him, walking back over to her, taking her face between his fingertips to make her look at him. "Are you sure you are alright? Are you ill? You seem strange."

The steam casually accumulates into a white, fluffy cloud.

She opens her mouth to say something, and just stares at him a moment. A blush manages to creep onto her cheeks. Jenna tries to tell herself to break the contact, though it’s about as successful as the first time she tried to leave Dag’s place.

Completely clueless he notices the blush and steps even closer, putting the back of his hand against her forehead to check for a fever. "Seriously, you are starting to worry me." There would be an expression of obvious concern on his face, though with the visor still on she wouldn't be able to see his eyes.

The sound of rushing water in the shower finally stops and Desh spends some quality time fussing, guided by his impeccable sense of Worst Timing Ever.

She practically blanches when Aezrel moves closer, praising Azphel and the other Shedim lords that the sounds from the bedroom time themselves accordingly. One arm comes up and moves to bat his hands away as she steps back. “Don’t be,” a mix of temper and frustration. The cleric folds her arms under her breasts and walks a bit away.

He jerks back as she bats his hands away, concern replaced by confusion and a little hurt. "Well, alright. I... I apologize?" He seems completely at a loss.

Just then Aadesh quietly comes out with a towel around his head, trying to rub the hair dry, and wearing fashionably long and poofy pants, having completely ignored the suit Aez had left for him. He stops and tilts his head, watching the two.

Using the ranger as a distraction, she focuses on him. “Better? What were you doing in Adma?”

He, too, turns his attention to the bunny, once again replacing the visor with the glasses while the birb waddles adoringly after him. Since she asked the same question he would have, Aez decides to just wait for the answer.

Aadesh checks to his left, then to his right, then realizing that there was, indeed, nobody else who could field the question stops rubbing the towel over his hair and stares for a brief moment before shrugging. "Cleaner?" The way his brows were trying to meet may suggest that he wasn't particularly better other than that. After another thoughtful pause he answers the rest of it: "Was looking for ide and artifacts that'd exude strong influence over the undead or similar." Then he shrugs some more.

“Any particular reason? I wouldn’t think to look for ide in a haunted castle.”

Aadesh removes the towel from his head altogether, letting his ladylike long hair plop down over his back and shoulders, and just fiddles with the towel for the sake of giving his hands something to do. "Brusthonin has historically been of interest to Beritra and there has been a lot of ide-related activity associated with his forces in many areas, including Asmodae, so it is not unreasonable to check a place that has been heavily corrupted by Beritra's influence in the past." He stops talking and gets a mighty thoughtful look on his face. "I think that was repetitive." He sighs and smooshes the towel over his own face.

She nods, accepting that answer. It was wiser, after all, not to question Aadesh’s logic too heavily. A tilt of her head. “Lots of new things today. Never thought I’d see you with your hair down.”

Aez picks up the bird again, probably in the process of spoiling it rotten with all the cuddling but oh well. "Sorry I made you birdsit, by the way," he tells Jenna. "It was very short notice."

Aadesh wiggles his ears and then moves the towel down to peek over it, homing in on the bird once more. Then he moves the towel away from the rest of his face so as to be able to talk: "Why is the crestlich here? Is it the one from the egg?" He tilts his head to the side.

“That Balaur would thank you for distracting me,” she tells Aezrel, “except I killed them all anyway. And yes, Aadesh, it’s the same one you’re thinking of. _Thank_ you, for the intention,” and her words are brittle, “but there are a fair number of reasons Dag and I can’t have it.” She’ll level those blue eyes on Aadesh a bit before another thought occurs to her. “I thought you were going to give it to Rin,” she says to Aezrel.

The chanter looks between the two as if he's sniffing all the things he isn't being told, but is momentarily distracted by the implied question. "I was, yes. Unfortunately it hatched on me this morning and it seems it... how did she put it? Imprinted on me. There is apparently no getting rid of it now." He tries to include the proper amount of moroseness into the sentence but is distracted by beady black eyes filled with a wealth of unconditional love, and fails.

Upon hearing that, Aadesh's eyes slightly widen and he gives the crestlich just the saddest look ever for reasons only known to himself, before promptly wiping that off his face in favor of a blank expression, tilting his head the other way in the process. "Why didn't you keep it?"

She all but glares at Aadesh. “My place is too small,” she supplies flatly. Anything more truthful would admit covertly lying to the chanter. “Wait, she said it imprinted on you?” Jenna picks up on the key information. “So you tried to give it to Rin?” Jenna pieces it together. So, Little Miss Pie was there that morning, hence the teacups.

"I never had the chance to actually do that," he informs her, "but she was already on her way when it hatched. She helped me out of the panic attack this little monster caused." And then some.

The bunny considers this for a while and then sighs, looking down at the towel that he was still clutching in shaky hands. "My apologies for imposing it on you." For a solid five seconds he appears adequately remorseful before seemingly becoming engrossed in observing the towel.

Brows furrowing slightly, Jenna cocks her head a bit. “If she was here, why did I have to birdsit?”

"She could not stay." His eyes move between Jenna and Desh, wheels turning. "Why was it you gave my brother the egg, Aadesh? Does not sound like the sort of gift that would be appreciated." Indeed he knew full well it hadn't been, what with all of Jenna's grumbling about it. After another moment, he adds to Jenna. "I was unaware you two were living together."

Gears have been turning in the bunny's head as well because by the time he looks up from the silent contemplation of the towel in response to the sound of his name, there's a smile on his face - for the first time since getting pulled out of the wall at that. "Ah I just thought it'd be useful because I read in a book that keeping a chicken is good practice for raising a child and since they clearly sleep together it is a possibility they may happen to have one. Now..." he pauses for effect.. "..what if it was a methu? They are much smaller, can be domesticated, and I've seen someone keep not one, but two of those in a relatively small house." His ears wiggle as the ranger appears absolutely stoked for having come up with this brilliant solution.

Jenna just stops and stares at Aadesh. Well, perhaps stares initially, because it morphs in a threatening glare. “**No**,” a resounding answer. “We have not and _will_ not ever have children, Aadesh. I promise you this,” and the tone would suggest a rather dark promise. Aezrel’s comments are rather forgotten in the wake of her temper.

He tries, he really tries, but a muffled snicker still manages to escape before he clears his throat. "Wait. Waaaaaaait. This bird," Aez points down at said bird, "was supposed to be your baby replacement?"

"Never ever is a long time." Aadesh chuckles rather amiably, absolutely not one bit perturbed by the angry glare. If anything he seemed more at ease now. Then he taps his chin. "Do you just not like birds very much?" The head tilt and consecutive ear wiggle were indicative of further plotting.

“There is no baby!” she shouts, a rather feral expression on her face before she can tamp down even slightly on her temper. “There is not and will never _be_ a baby. _Therefore_, we don’t need a pet to practice with.”

The bird gets rather agitated at all the shouting, stubby wings flapping wildly and squawks of protest being released. "Do _not_ disturb my bird," Aezrel's voice, while perfectly modulated not to distress the creature further, would still sound like a whiplash. "And well, Aadesh, to be fair she is about as nurturing as a greatsword."

Jenna's outburst gets a "Huh" with a matching confused glance from Desh. He stands there thoughtfully for a while, staring, before finally coming up with the right thing to say: "That sounds like there's a story behind it." Then he finally remembers that he's still holding a towel and resumes drying the longer strands of his hair that had by now accumulated some water from the top.

She visibly struggles with her temper again before pointing with one claw at Aezrel, meanwhile glaring Death at Aadesh. Then Jenna points to herself. “Greatsword. I want nothing to do with babies so_ stop asking_.”

He cuddles the bird protectively when she jabs a claw in his direction, his own feathers about to get really ruffled then smoothing out again when he realizes he wasn't being aggroed after all. He leans over the crestclich, whispering to it. "I know _just_ what to call you."

Aadesh blinks a few times, still visibly confused, but instead of asking anything else, he just nods. "Okay." Satisfied with the hair on one side, he moves onto the other, as if nothing had happened.

That simple answer takes the wind out of her sails, Jenna having been ready to explode further so that leaves her with basically nothing. “Insufferable,” she whispers harshly, stalking towards the crystal.

"Thank you for birdsitting!" Aezrel calls out after her. Not about to ask her to stay for dinner, what with the mood she was in. And on that note... "Aadesh, I really would like a shower and some sleep after the day I have had, can you make it home alright?"

He nods, fussing with his hair a little faster. "Yes of course, I..." he freezes mid sentence, thoughtfully staring down at the towel in his hands again and his eyes widen. "Ah.. Aezrel?" He looks up at the chanter. "Where is your friend?" A pause as he thinks over the name. "Rin?"

The teleport spell cancels, Jenna turning her head to look between the two men as she frowned. Why was Aadesh asking after Rin?”

Since he was turned toward Desh, he is unaware Jenna was still in the premises. "I told you, Aadesh, she went home. She said she could not stay, if you recall."

Aadesh's brows furrow and he briefly rubs the wrist of the hand that had been an integral structural part of the bookcase earlier that day, then folds his arms. "I died." He says with the slightly absentminded air of someone reviewing previous events in his head. After a short pause, he nervously huffs and glances in the general direction of the shower.

“She went with you? To Adma?” Jenna asks, unintentionally announcing her continuing presence. The corners of her mouth turn down. “I didn’t know she had any skills.” Seems the puzzle of Rin had undermined Jenna’s baby rage.

He nearly jumps out of his skin at SUDDEN JENNA, turning to look at her. "I thought you left." His confusion seems magnified into infinity. "She went with me, yes, and she does."

Still mighty thoughtful and staring towards the shower, Aadesh in turn reminds of his presence with a soft growl, aimed at nobody in particular.

She spares Aadesh a glance at the growl, though she dismisses it readily. Folding her arms under her breasts, she looks back at Aezrel. “She didn’t strike me as a fighter. What is she? Cleric?”

"Aadesh, is there something wrong with my shower?" He politely inquires of the ranger, then without turning back to Jenna, "Stop being jealous, you are both pretty."

Aadesh's sole response is folding his arms tighter, effectively giving the towel a deathhug in the process. He finally looks away from the shower and towards Aezrel, looking more terrified by the moment.

“I’m not jealous,” she quips at him. “I was just asking since she doesn’t strike me as the type to do anything dangerous.” She glances between the pair of them, unsure what’s going on with Aadesh but really not caring given his pressing the baby-bird thing. “Whatever. I should be getting back to Dag anyhow,” and she sets her hand atop the crystal again.

He looks between one and the other, unsure who to focus on. With Jenna leaving, he decides to pick Desh by giving her a wave over his shoulder. "Aadesh, are you quite alright? Maybe you should go see a soulhealer?"

"Probably," he concurs absentmindedly, the bunny's focus obviously elsewhere. "I just.." he squints, ever so briefly flicking his eyes to the cleric, then nods towards the fireplace. "Is that fine if I sit down by the fire for a moment? Only briefly." That said, he shudders for illustrating the point.

She’d port over to the templar’s place, letting herself in via key. She’s barely in the door before blue eyes lock on target and she’s stalking over to him. “Whatever you’re doing, it can wait.”

He sets Lovechild on the floor. "By all means. Should I get you anything? A drink, maybe?"

Aadesh smooshes his mouth to the side, not sounding terribly enthusiastic about the drink. "If you like." He doesn't waste any time before making his way to the fireplace and plops down on the ground right in front of it. "I was wondering about some things that happened in Adma."

"Asides from everything going horribly wrong, you mean?" Aez puts on his best confused face, though he doesn't move to get Desh a drink. Not about to waste liquor.

"About the specifics of what went wrong." He looks at the now exceptionally crumpled towel in his hands, possibly enriched by a few claw holes. "I died. Yes?" He looks towards Aez for confirmation.

He inclines his head in acknowledgement. "I would think so."

He nods, only ever so slightly glad about the confirmation he wasn't completely mad unlike what had been previously claimed. "I was blinded and something threw me back. The undead in Adma don't do that. And my wings came out. And... Rin.. she saw that. And she was very uneasy past that point, and I don't know where she is now." He fidgets a bit.

He dutifully ignores the entire first half of that speech. "You were beneath a veritable tangle of undead when you died and I brought you back right away, not to mention she was busy keeping the stragglers off of us. It is entirely possible she did not even notice your wings."

He considers this before breaking into laughter, cut short as soon as it had started. "It is _possible_, of course." He gives Aezrel a part amused, part unimpressed grin.

"Aadesh, you wound me," he informs the bunny, flattening his palm over his heart. "I assure you she has no untoward interest in your wings even if she did notice them. Which, again, is merely _possible_."

This seems to placate the ranger somewhat, though he squints suspiciously regardless. "Care to elaborate on what would be considered untoward interest in this context?"

"The Shadow Court and other such organizations as might take it somewhat amiss that there is a white-winged Asmodian running about?" he suggests helpfully.

Aadesh nods and with a soft sigh appears to relax somewhat, inching closer to the fire. "Why do you suppose she seemed so..." the train of thought appears to have run off a cliff if the suddenly blank expression on the ranger's face was of any indication. He blinks a few times, recomposes his thoughts and tries again. "Why was she so unsettled as to suddenly speak in Atreian?"

"Could be any number of reasons." He checks his glasses to assure himself of their absolute cleanliness and also to indicate he wishes for the questioning to stop.

"And the reason for you dodging this line of inquiry..?" Aadesh raises his brows and gives the chanter a pretty flat look.

He smiles, showing the tips of his fangs. "Is a very good reason."

"You have me curious now. Please do elaborate." Aadesh gives Aezrel his best sunny smile, then remembers that his hair is still down and after a brief search around his Cube retrieves the hair clips, puts them down on his lap and starts redoing the little braids.

His eyes narrow at the increased difficulty in bunny removal. "Apologies, but I do not have to. As such, I am not going to. Rest assured that your wing proclivities are safe from further inquiry; I believe I am going to take a shower now." With that he starts heading for the bedroom.

Aadesh sighs, his face briefly hidden behind hair participating in the rebraiding process. "I was hoping you would clear the confusion up, but I suppose I can find out otherwise. Thank you all the same, and I apologize for all the inconvenience."

"It was a pleasure, as always, Aadesh. Let me know if you need anything _else_, and I will gladly be of as much assistance as possible." With that the chanter makes his way into the bedroom and closes the door behind him.

Aadesh finishes fussing around with his hair, makes sure that he hasn't left anything behind and after some contemplation goes to put the somewhat mangled towel down near a kitchen corner for the crestlich. Satisfied with this, he uses the friendship crystal to poof out.

* * *

Jenna would port over to the templar’s place, letting herself in via key. She’s barely in the door before blue eyes lock on target and she’s stalking over to him. “Whatever you’re doing, it can wait.”

(Insert angry sex here)

"Alright." Pausing to catch his breath, the templar just throws an arm over his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining at all but..." Deep breath. "What just happened?"

It seems her energy, motivation, or both had finally run out. Jenna would be quiet next to him, eventually garnering enough stamina to curl up on her side. “I needed that,” her voice soft.

He moves his arm behind his head and reaches out with the other to run a hand down her side. "Clearly. Feel better?"

“Yes.” She stills at the touch, closing her eyes to relish it.

He scoots closer and supports himself on his elbow, his free hand trailing back up over her skin and brushing her hair back. "Want to talk about it or go again?"

Blue eyes peek open at him, considering. “Not sure I would enjoy another round. Pretty sore down there, even after healing. Not to mention all of the glitter we’re covered in now,” and her tone grows sour. “Remind me to thank Duncan, since my vagina clearly wasn’t fabulous enough.”

He glances down at all the glitter, trying very hard not to burst out laughing. "I assure you I find your vagina extremely fabulous." He tilts his head to the side, giving her a wolfish grin. "I can always kiss it better."

She playfully shoves at him, unable to fight the smirk that steals over her mouth. “You can, and you have.” Her expression sobers up, the cleric moving to tuck against him. “Just had a lot on my plate recently.”

He obligingly moves onto his back to provide maximum comfort and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Anything you wanna share or should I just leave you to your secrets?"

She smiles against his skin, pleased he even gives her the option. “Much as I want to keep my secrets, I don’t think I should anymore.”

"Alright." He starts petting her hair and running his fingers through her mane on occasion like one would a karnif if not scared to get one's hand bitten off. "Tell me, then."

She presses her lips into a thin line, trying to figure out where to start. “What happened with you and Duncan?” she decides this is the safest way to start.

He quirks an eyebrow. "And here I thought _you_ were going to tell _me_ things. We argued, ended up brawling our way through the porch railing of the legion house. Girl we were fighting over ended up putting us to sleep before I could finish whooping his ass."

She picks her head up to quirk a brow at him. “Girl you were fighting over?” her tone telling him it sounded bad, though she didn’t think it was meant that way.

He takes advantage of the situation to kiss her. "Not like that. This girl stopped by the legion hall when we were there, wanting to apply. Duncan started trying to scare her and being a jackass so I told him to cut it out. He chose to be an even bigger jackass instead so I put him through the railing."

“That sounds about right,” Jenna says with a smile, resting her head against him again. “Glad to hear that’s back to normal. What about you and Gold? How much longer are you planning to work for her?”

He makes a sound that's halfway between a snort, a grumble, and a chuckle. "You know he has this special talent to rile me up. And I don't know... I'm pretty out of shape so probably a while."

She lets a small silence take hold. “I want you to get back to tanking soon. Aadesh has a lot of missions up for grabs right now. I was thinking to do one with you.”

He links his fingers with hers and settles their joined hands on his stomach, pressing his lips together as he considers his reply. "I want to. I feel like I can, but... there are things I'm afraid might make me more hindrance than help. And I need a sparring partner; training dummies aren't cutting it."

“You can always fight me,” she offers seriously. “Bonus that it’ll always end in sex.”

"Hmm, promises." He seems to entertain this idea for a moment. "I could break you in half if I wasn't careful. Literally."

“I’m a cleric. I’ll be fine,” she offers playfully. “You weren’t holding back earlier and I’m still in one piece.”

He trails a hand down her back. "I'm trying to teach myself to turn it off. It's difficult. And I _was_ holding back."

That merits a small scowl. “Fine. Ask Hotshot, then. You two may as well continue sparring, and you never had any issues with obelisking him before.”

He frowns, shifting so he can have a better look at her. "We don't spar, he makes me mad and I get the urge to murder him, and then he makes me mad enough to act on it." He pauses, staring at the ceiling. "Is it something you want? Fighting me?"

“No, but I don’t want you to get rusty. You said you want a sparring partner. I’m willing, if you want.” Her claws will squeeze his.

His lips twitch. "I'm not sure whether to be touched or worried at how easy the idea of bashing my face in with a staff is for you."

She props herself up some, halfway onto his chest with a rather mixed expression. “I can fix that, though.”

He reaches up and brushes her hair back, fingers tracing the lines of her face. "Guess you're better at being immortal than I am." He takes a deep breath. "We can try."

“Hardly. I’m just more stubborn than you are,” and she’ll offer a brief sardonic smile. “You’re welcome to find someone else, if you don’t want to fight with me. Just let me know.”

"I got kisked the other day," Dag supplies by way of answer. "Sparring Cy. She self-destructed while I was trying to crush her bastion."

“Oh?” she asks, amusement coloring her tone. “So you’ll spar with her? I see how it is,” she teases.

"It's a tiny bit different," he counters, "what with the giant metal suit loaded with artillery and all. Plus, she isn't..." He stops himself, shaking his head. "Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

“What, so it’s easier to fight Gold because you can hit her metal shield instead?” she acts playfully offended. “You’re never going to get anywhere if you swing for their shields.”

She would feel his chest tense under her. "Noted."

The tension forces her to dial it back, Jenna changing gears to be more tender, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I just want to help you.”

He returns the kiss, but with somewhat less enthusiasm than he normally would. "I know. Not like I have any right to feel my pride stung anyway, right? I put myself into this position." He tried very hard to disguise how hard the whole situation was on him, but the success was probably debatable.

Blue eyes settle firmly on cloud-gray. “You didn’t, so don’t say that.” Jenna would kiss him again, and wouldn’t let up until he actually returned the gesture.

He tries to get away with half-hearting it again, but seeing as that was seemingly getting him nowhere, he ends up kissing her properly. "I know you're trying to help, and I'm thankful that you care enough to do it, but..." He looks away, voice softening, "you don't understand what it's like."

She nips at his lower lip this time. “You’re right. I don’t, but I understand that it sucks, so I’m doing what I can.”

He snakes a hand behind her neck to keep her close, leaning in to kiss her again. "I know. And I love you for it."

For once, she doesn’t seem bothered by him saying that L word, grinning against his mouth before kissing him firmly.

He pulls back a little. "Are you stalling right now?"

“What? No,” which was the truth in the moment, the cleric having temporarily forgotten the real topic to discuss.

His eyebrow quirks but he gives a mental shrug and leans in to kiss her again, happy enough to make out while she decides whether she actually wants to tell him something or not really.

Jenna returns the affection before resting her ear over his heart, listening for a little while. She’ll watch the opposite wall randomly, remembering that there _was_ something she should bring up. “Actually, there is something,” Jenna feeling her own nerves starting to kick in though she hasn’t moved at all.

He goes back to stroking her hair when she settles over his heart, his fingers toying lazily with the strands. "Alright."

This time, she does pick up her head to glance at him. “It sounds worse than it is, so you have to promise to let me finish.”

His hand stills for a couple heartbeats before he slowly takes it back and folds his arm behind his head, eyeing her warily. "...Alright."

Now that she has his attention, Jenna sorely wishes that she didn’t, struggling to keep looking him in the eye. “I’ve…been spending a lot of time with Aezrel. It’s purely platonic. Nothing romantic or sexual.”

He blinks, a frown of confusion marring his brow. "...Alright," he says again. "So why are you saying it like you're confessing to cheating on me with a regiment of balaur?"

“Because I’m worried you’ll think I am,” she admits, flicking her gaze back up to his good eye before she focuses on his jaw again. “He slept over when you were gone, and I’ve slept over a couple times, too, but I promise, nothing happened.” Jenna forces herself to look at him again, steady with seriousness this time.

He works this over in his mind. "Why?"

“Because…I needed company. I think he did, too,” she adds quietly.

He tilts his head to the side. "And after I came back?"

“After you came back…you weren’t the same. He’s…he’s like my best friend, Dag,” she tries to reason this out for herself, too. “He gets me.”

Dag flinches a little, but he could hardly dispute the fact. He didn't _feel_ the same. He stays quiet, trying to think through the situation, but his hand resumes playing with her hair.

The hurt is evident to her, Jenna feeling a twist in her stomach. “I’m sorry,” she offers earnestly, though she’s not actually sure what she’s apologizing for.

He leans over to kiss her forehead. "You didn't do anything wrong. Do I like the idea of you in my brother's bed?" He wrinkles his nose distastefully. "No. I very much prefer you to sleep with _me_ if you're going to sleep with anyone. But I understand, and I trust you." He takes her face between his hands and looks her in the eye to make sure he's getting his point across. "I trust you. Am I wrong to do so?"

Unthinking, she chews on her lower lip. “No. At least, I hope not. I’ve never cheated on you, never will.” Her thoughts might do otherwise, but Jenna was fairly certain she’d never actually sleep with the chanter. Damn that armor for being sexier than it had a right to be.

"So if you haven't cheated on me and don't intend to, I have no reason to be upset." He brushes his nose against hers, "Do I."

A relieved smile, Jenna adjusting to press her forehead to his. “Thank you.”

His fingers stroke her cheek. "Thank _you_. For telling me."

Jenna lets the tension leave her frame, the cleric relaxing more firmly against him.

"Should I be worried by how hard this was on you?" Dag asks quietly, arms banding around her to hold her to his chest

Her brows pinch together. “I don’t follow you.”

"I don't know." He gives a small shrug. "I think of myself as a reasonable sort of man. You seemed to think I would freak out. Am I less reasonable than I think?"

“Well…it just…it sounds pretty bad, to say I’m sleeping with your brother,” and she winces.

He gives a quick nod of acknowledgement. "It sounds extremely bad, to be honest, but unless you're having sex with my brother, too, then I imagine it isn't as bad as it sounds."

“Just cuddling. On occasion.” Still sounds bad but at least he was taking this well. “He’s still being good right now. Surprisingly good,” and she offers that tidbit with a rather perplexed expression.

He lets out a low sound of half-amused, half-annoyed laughter at the cuddling, and frowns at the second part of the sentence. "What do you mean surprisingly good? As if refraining from chasing tail everywhere isn't surprising enough?"

She picks her head up to look at him, a playful smirk starting to pull at her mouth. “He’s celibate right now. Said he feels _lighter_.”

The look of incredulity he gives her is probably extremely amusing. "He what now?" The back of his fingers press against her forehead. "Dearest, do you have a fever? I think you're delirious."

She laughs, pushing his hand away lightly. “Seriously! He’s behaving. He wants Rin that badly, which I don’t really understand. She’s unfairly pretty,” and Jenna can’t help but sound and look jealous. “She’d give an Elyos a run for their kinah, but I don’t know what he sees in her personality.”

He grins and was about to say something when a sudden frown settles between his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, what did you say her name was?"

Her mirth dampens just a touch. “Uh, Rin. Why?”

The frown deepens. "Short, green eyes, looks like she's about to run for it?"

“I wouldn’t say short. She’s about my height. What, you know her?” she tilts her head at him. “I’m not sure if Rin is short for anything.”

He wisely refrains from mentioning how vertically challenged she was. "I met her a couple times. She actual- Kaisinel's frilly robes, I gave her relationship advice!" He looks horrified. "I actually... my brother and... fuck me!"

She’s rather perplexed. “Are you sure? I mean, it’s not that unusual of a name. What sort of relationship advice?”

"Well, what are the odds we know two Rins who look and act alike and have the same relationship situa- seriously, my brother?" his incredulity tinged with indignation.

She offers a light scowl. “What did you talk about with her. Aezrel said he was rejected, so I’m not convinced we’re talking about the same girl.”

He shrugs. "She said she had a friend who might have more than friendly feelings toward her, and she wasn't sure she felt the same thing. I suggested she find out." His expression turns somewhat troubled. "She said he was kind and she enjoyed his company. You're right that we might not be talking about the same person."

“Well, then. No sense in worrying,” and she attempts to act nonchalant.

"Why would we worry?" He squints a little. "Scratch that, why would _you_ worry?"

“I’m worrying and you’re not?” she questions right back. “I believe you said, “fuck me,” which, by the way, I’ve done recently, multiple times, but that would imply you were worrying about this situation.”

He groans a little and slowly runs his hands down her back. "And I loved every one." He tries to sober up to the business at hand. "I actually meant that we both know I'm a worrier, but you usually aren't. So why are you worrying?"

“I don’t know? Because I genuinely like your brother and I’m confused why he’s changing? He’s been after her for so little time and yet she’s changing him when Rin herself is unremarkable? “ Jenna offers, surprising herself with the truth of her own reasonings.

"She's quiet, but hardly unremarkable. That being said I have no idea what they see in each other, if you exclude the fact that she's pretty and he's male." His clawtips trace idle patterns on the skin of her back. "Why are you worried for him changing? From where I'm standing, not being a he-slut anymore sounds like a good thing, though I doubt it's true." It was a wonder he still believed in love, having lived with Aez for twelve years.

She hums softly, clearly enjoying the touches. “What’s remarkable about her, then? Enlighten me.” She holds off on answering his questions for now.

He shakes his head, fingers threading through her mane. "Extolling another woman's virtues?" he jokes. "That's a trap you won't catch me in, dragonslayer."

“Oh, come on,” she whines, inching further onto his chest. “I don’t see it. You’re male and you’ve apparently met her. What’s the draw?”

"None whatsoever," Dag grins broadly, obviously enjoying himself.

She offers a theatrical pout. “Then why would he change for her?”

His hands continue their thoughtful stroking of her back while he seriously contemplates the question. "She's very kind. Gentle. I guess she's the sort of woman one wouldn't want to disappoint."

She frowns, still not really understanding, but it was probably the only answer she would get out of Dag. Jenna rests her head on his chest again, ear placed over his heart. “I guess. I just, it’s weird to me that the oldest daeva I know would change so suddenly.”

He wraps his arms around her contentedly. "Just because he's old doesn't mean he can't change." He pauses, thinking for a moment. "You don't want him to, do you? That's why you're worried."

Though he can’t see it, she presses her lips into a thin line. “I like who he is now. Well, pre-Rin.”

"What's so bad about post-Rin?" He seems genuinely curious. If anything, this whole affair was an improvement to him.

“I don’t know. It’s just…weird. I don’t like change. Not with something that’s been so consistent for ages. It’d be like the Asmodians and Elyos suddenly deciding to stop warring.”

"Love, I'm sorry to disappoint, but he's not as consistent as you seem to think. Do you feel like you're the same person you were a hundred years ago?" His fingers trail a line down her arm.

She picks up her head to look at him again. Jenna opens her mouth to answer but stops herself before actually voicing it, jaw clicking shut in the process. A series of emotions flicker over her face, from realization to frustration to anger to contempt.

He blinks. "Did I just say something I shouldn't have?"

She offers a noncommittal noise.

Worried now, he shifts a little. "Jenna? What is it?"

She goes back to resting on his chest to break eye contact, tempted to say nothing, though that’d be a lie. It’s a bit before she can get it out. “I have changed.”

He stays very still, unsure of his footing on the suddenly thin ice. "Everybody changes. Daevas most of all," his voice quiet.

She diverts the attention off of herself for safekeeping. “I changed to fit in with the family. I’m protective. I like our family the way it is. Not the biggest fan of Gold, and not exactly on the best terms with Hotshot, but it makes sense to me. This girl doesn’t fit and Aezrel’s been changing for her. What if he doesn’t fit anymore? Why can’t she change to fit him?” Bitterness slips in, though even Jenna can’t say where it’s coming from.

"Maybe she will." He hugs her again, offering as much comfort as he can. "I mean, that's what relationships are, right? And it would take more than a pretty girl to make him stop fitting in all of a sudden. The world is filled with pretty girls; shards, I don't think I even know any ugly ones. But family... you only have one."

The worry doesn’t go away, sitting uncomfortably in her chest. “I’ve seen ugly ones,” she replies softly. “…She really is pretty. I don’t think he could help himself if he wanted to.”

He shrugs. "She isn't as pretty as you are and I'm still me. You should give him more credit; I mean, it's not like it's his first time around a woman."

“Glad to hear it,” which she is, though it doesn’t help with the unsettled worry. “I do give him credit, and I want him to be happy. I tried to help him out, though he did his damndest to keep us apart and I’ve no idea why. I only figured out who she was because of Lyllette.”

He valiantly fights off a snicker but she would probably be able to feel it in his chest regardless. "Well, can't very well say I imagine the two of you would be friends under normal circumstances. Maybe he thought she might be put off by how badass the women he associates with are. And speaking of Lyllette," Dag's mouth twists in a grimace, "if you still want to have dinner at her house, I had better be vastly rewarded for my good behavior.”

She scowls. “I can be nice,” she insists. “And yeah, we should do that soon. I’m pretty sure I’m going to win our bet, so maybe I’ll give you your fantasy as reward for that.”

"You can be _very_ nice," Dag agrees, though they may or may not be talking about the same things. "You have to admit, though, you usually choose not to." He lets his head fall back with a groan. "I can't believe I'll have to wear a dress. The one time Aez not keeping it in his pants would have worked in my favor."

The playful aspect comes to the fore again and she chuffs a karnif’s laugh, claws wandering over his skin. “A couple days left. Maybe you can convince him to make a move.”

He drops a half-hearted swat on her ass. "Oh hi Aez, by the way, I know you're celibate and all but think you could fuck someone in the next couple days so I can win a bet with Jenna?" He raises his eyebrows. "Like that?"

She grabs his wrist and pins it down, laughing again. “I’m sure you could word it better than that. Your dignity is on the line, after all,” she teases.

"What dignity?" he counters, rolling over and pinning her underneath him, grinning. "I can either wear a dress or ask my brother to defile some poor girl. My entire being rebels at the choices."

“But defiling some poor girl sounds oh-so-fun,” she purrs, struggling only for play.

He grabs her wrists and pins them above her head. "Oh? I was unaware you had a thing for defiling girls."

“Hardly,” and Jenna moves to nip at his lower lip. “I have a thing for being defiled.”

He lowers his head to nuzzle her neck. "Oh, so now I'm the defi- bloody hell." He scrambles off her and lets out a violent sneeze. "Bloody Duncan and his stupid glitter!"

Jenna is torn between scowling and laughing, which gives her a rather odd expression instead. Getting up from the bed, she shakes her head and grabs his hand. “If Aion is merciful, the glitter will wash off.”

He gives her a miserable look, about to say something, then sneezes again. "If it doesn't, he's a dead man." He probably looked extremely menacing too, naked, covered in glitter with watering eyes and wrinkling his nose every ten seconds.

She was equally covered and purposely not thinking about exactly _where_ some of the sparkles had gotten, but Jenna held herself with a touch more poise, covered in the stuff as she was. “Come on,” and she pulls on his hand, coaxing towards the shower. “I’m going to be out on a mission soon and I’d rather not explain the glitter.”

Dag follows like a good boy, eager to deglitterify himself and go back to more interesting things. "What mission?"

“Just killing some things, the usual,” and she shrugs it off. “Don’t worry, I’ll sneak into your bed afterwards,” her expression a playful promise. “Now, then,” and she drags him in so they're a hair’s breadth apart, blindly reaching to turn the shower on. “Let’s see about that glitter.”


	20. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Concern. Words of warning. Words of distraction. A game won. A gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Respective homes in Pernon before a small local restaurant.
> 
> Lobnite: A shellfish  
Nokara: A fish  
Brax: A cow  
Lepharist: A band of Humans that fight against Daevas on the whole, believing Lephar will lead them to a better world. Lephar is later revealed to be Lord Israphel who was believed to be Vanished in the Cataclysm.  
Calayne: An ex of Dag's. She sought Oblivion for herself in helping Elyos capture and study Vanishment on Asmodians.  
Kinah: Money  
Abex: A goat  
Solorius: Christmas

After a couple days of trying his hardest, he is finally unable of talking himself out of calling. Muttering curse words under his breath and imagining all sorts of highly amusing comments Jenna would make if she saw him now, he picks up his shard and calls Rin. "Hello?"

There is silence, initially, the shard turned on and off after a few seconds before it turns on again. “Hello, Aezrel,” her voice seeming a little tired.

He leans back into his seat, throwing a leg over the armrest and shifting around to try and make himself comfortable. "Are you alright?"

“I am unharmed,” she replies instead.

He lets out a low laugh. "It does not work if we are not speaking in person, you know." A sigh. "I would like to apologize."

“Oh? How curious,” she comments. “There is no need for an apology. The fault was mine.” Rin had already gone over the situation several times, finding every moment she could have acted differently, could have avoided the outcome.

"I made you come with me," Aezrel objects. "Aadesh is... worried."

The ranger releases a slow breath. “What does he suspect?” she asks, making conscious effort to keep her voice even.

He takes his glasses off. "Nothing at the moment. He is worried because you saw his wings then disappeared. I told him it was not a problem, but he started asking questions about you. I sent him away."

A moment of silence stretches between them, Rin turning that information over. “He did not inquire after the traps?”

He shakes his head though she can't see it. "He was confused. And considerably more preoccupied about another Asmodian seeing his wings than he was about misfiring traps."

A sigh of relief. “I pray he is more preoccupied about his own secrets to ever consider mine.”

"He is bound to be curious about why his wings were not a concern for you, though." Aez rubs his face, loathe to admit his failings. "He told me that if I did not enlighten him he would investigate on his own. I would like to know what you want me to do."

She’s quiet again, the rustle of fabric no doubt flitting over the shard as she curls up in bed again. “Is he aware of your inability to lie?”

"Yes. He is aware of a lot of things about me." A pause as he decides how much he can tell without violating Desh's privacy. "His wings are my doing, after a fashion."

“And what fashion would that be?” she asks, unthinking more out of curiosity than anything else. “Why white if he should worry for them?”

"Like I said, they are not fully my doing. The color is an accident; we are expecting them to darken over time." He links his fingers over his stomach, leaning his head back and closing his eyes with a sigh.

She’s silent for a bit longer. “If he is aware of your abilities, then perhaps it would be best to head him off before other questions can arise,” Rin suggests, though she herself is hesitant to follow through with this action.

"He will learn nothing from me. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation so you would not be caught off guard." His voice would be muffled as he buries his head in his hands. "I am terribly sorry. I should never have made you come with me."

“You did not know,” Rin supplies gently, detecting his regret. “The fault is mine.”

"How are you dealing with all of this? Truly?" his voice equally gentle.

A small sigh coupled with more fabric moving. “Poorly,” she admits. “I have done nothing but worry since returning to Pernon. I have not left since,” Rin adds softly.

He balls his hands into fists and presses himself more firmly against the chair to prevent himself from going over. "It is not so bad as all that. You have no reason to worry at present, and should that change I will let you know immediately." A small pause before he continues. "I am sorry for not calling sooner. I thought you might want some time to yourself."

“You are quite considerate. Thank you for thinking of me at all,” her tone warming a touch. 

He lets out a surprised laugh. "It is no trouble. I spend most of my time thinking about you as it is."

A lilting laugh, the statement breaking some of her tension as Rin no doubt blushes. “So generous,” she comments before joking lightly, “Pray tell what you spend the remainder musing upon.”

He grins, suddenly feeling quite accomplished. "Why, pretty clothes, of course."

“Ah, how quickly I forget.” She settles more comfortably into her pillow, closing her eyes and pretending that Adma was nothing more than a bad dream. “How is Miss Lyllette’s dress coming along?”

"I need to catch the little imp for measurements, but I have a few sketches for her to look at already. Trying to decide how annoying I want to be about it." Since he had no interest in hanging up any time soon he moves to the larger couch and lies down with a pleased sigh. "She wants to get married in black."

“Imp?” she questions, unsure of the word. “And why should she not be wed in black? Unusual for an Elyos. Did the Asmodians keep such tradition as white?”

He supplies the word in Elysean, assuming that was the problem. "Nothing wrong with it, I just thought it was amusing. I am honestly unsure about the color on wedding dresses. Being extremely old and old-fashioned to boot, I prefer my tuxedos to be black anyway."

She tilts her head at the word. “You have a rather peculiar opinion of Miss Lyllette, to insult her while being affectionate.”

He blinks, confused. "I am unsure what you mean."

“You called her an imp,” her quick mind already memorizing the new vocabulary, as unlikely as she is to use it herself. “Is that not an insult?”

"Well, I did not mean it as an insult, really. She amuses and vexes me in equal measure."

“I assume that to be true of all relationships,” Rin comments, her tone softening as her mind tracks back to Elysea of its own accord.

He chuffs a low laugh. "Untrue. Most people vex me more than they amuse me."

“And how do I amuse you?” she asks, pulling herself mentally back to Asmodae.

He grins widely. "I probably should not admit to it, but in the name of full disclosure it amuses me to no end how flustered you get when I flirt with you."

He can likely guess how that affects her, the girl blushing ten shades and falling silent. “A man of your word, even after the fact,” her voice giving away her flustering. “And how do I vex you?” the question asked merely as a logical follow.

"You mean other than fleeing my bed like it is on fire?" She could probably hear the lingering smile on his lips. "I think you do not believe me when I say I would never hurt you. While this vexes me, I understand it is something only time will fix."

The lilt is riddled through her voice now, the ranger giving up on her accent entirely. “You must forgive me. I never expected to wake in a man’s bed on the other side of Atreia especially when I do not remember the specifics that brought me there. Truth be told, I have been rather keen on avoiding any foreign bed at all.”

His voice softens. "Nothing to forgive. Maybe one day I will be able to persuade you to stay."

Rin is quite sure that Eltnen’s sun is heating her face. “Staying would imply you persuaded me to lay in it in the first place,” her voice quiet in her embarrassment. “Or that your sister has succeeded in intoxicating me a second time.”

"I suppose it would. But I consider you far too clever to fall for my sister's tricks twice."

A small sigh followed by the rustling of sheets as she rolls over to the other side. “I would hope so,” though her voice goes distant again before she goes quiet.

He tilts his head to the side, though she can't see it. "What is it?"

Without thinking, Rin rubs a claw over the ring. “It is just that…if I can be persuaded…then I should like to think I have been here a long while. I should like that, to stay here,” she answers softly, the worries from Adma resurfacing in her mind.

He chuckles softly and links his hands behind his head. "While that statement does not bode well for my sex life, I would also for you to stay here a long while." More gently, he adds. "It will be alright."

She blushes all over again and yet finds herself smiling. “You seem quite confident,” her tone soft.

"About the bright future of my sex life? Not at all." He finds that he is immensely entertained at the moment.

She makes a small noise of dissent, burying her face in the pillow even though he can’t see her embarrassment. “About my staying,” she offers, eventually.

He laughs. "I can hear you blushing. And well, in whatever depends on me you will be staying in Asmodae as long as you like. I can be a very determined sort with the proper encouragement."

“Do I dare ask what suffices as proper encouragement?” Her face only proceeds to darken.

He scoffs in mock offense. "My lady, I would never. I like you for your mind."

The pillow is forced to accept a sheepish expression. “You would be the first,” she comments. Then she thinks about it. “Second.”

He blinks, and his genuine surprise would come through his voice "So it is true that Elyos men are idiots?"

“Pardon? No, not at all! The Elyos are…” and she falls silent with contemplation. “More wont to politicking, and my ancestry is of more interest to those I was associated with.”

"Sounds like they are idiots to me," Aezrel maintains with a grin. "Well, with one honorable exception, it seems."

She smiles though her tone softens. “That he was.”

"What was he like, that he succeeded where so many failed before him?" While he asks the question in a humorous tone Aez is genuinely curious.

“Humorous. And kind. Quite talented, which is why we even met. I was primarily socialized with other highborns and legionmates. To meet a lowborn from another legion was rare.”

"Did you love him?" The question soft.

“I did,” the answer readily given, both sad and affectionate.

There is a silence from the comm shard then his voice, sounding earnest. "I am very sorry for your loss."

“Thank you, but it has been some time now. I am fine,” she replies gently.

"Still. I find that losing immortals is all the more jarring because it was never supposed to happen." He scratches his goatee. "What is your family like?"

“I do not know,” she replies, adjusting the pillow. “I have never met him.”

He blinks. "Vaizel? I thought he was a far removed sort of relative."

“I would not say grandfather is far removed. At least, I believe he is my grandfather. That is what I was told. Regardless, he is the only family I am aware of.”

"I should probably be feeling intimidated right about now," Aezrel muses. "What about your parents? Does everyone who is not the prize child of an Empyrean Lord not matter?" The question is asked without malice, though he is quite confused.

“I do not remember them,” she answers simply. “I can recall very little of my mother.”

"That must have been lonely." Not like he'd had it much better, what with his mother being dead, his father being an asshole and ending up with a half-brother to raise because no one else would bother.

“I did not know anything different. Lonely was a standard I was well used to until I joined a legion.”

"I never joined any. Did it change things a lot for you?" He had never really had the kind of personality that lent itself to being bossed around.

“I enjoyed it,” she comments, fondly recalling those first decades. “Having friends was novel and I was rather eager to spend time with my legion. It was only towards the end, really, that I understood I did not belong, that legion came first and relationships second for the majority of my comrades.” Rin’s tone loses its warmth. “I have come to the conclusion they were all merely false friends, and that I truly did not lose them. How can one lose what you never possessed?”

He ponders on this for a moment, not having a similar experience for comparison. "I think," he says slowly, "that it is possible, because for you it was a real thing and they were true friends. Perception is everything. The heart does not care about facts."

“A sad truth,” she sighs. “Would that the heart would know to stop hurting, that they are not worth hurting for.”

"It will, eventually. Especially once you make some friends worth hurting for."

That gets her to stop, the ranger surprised to find she agrees with that statement. A belated smile, Rin closing her eyes. “I look forward to that.”

Aez smiles in return. "You know... this is strangely nice."

“What is?” she asks, curious.

He waves his hand vaguely in the air, unbothered by the futility of the gesture. "Just... talking."

“That is unusual for you?”

He scratches at his chest, squirming a little. "Well...yes?"

“How do you normally court, then?” she asks, surprised by the answer.

"I..." The squirming intensifies and he becomes extremely grateful that she can't see him at the moment, "don't."

“Ah,” she replies, concluding something far more innocent.

"How do _you_ usually court?" Did she just talk to Elyos men all day?

“It has been some time,” she admits, “but it was not much different than now, I suppose. Ample conversation, dinner invitations, dancing.”

He adjusts the pillows behind him "Well, then I suppose I am not _so_ far off the mark for someone who never did this before."

“No, you are not,” she concurs bemusedly, falling to a comfortable silence.

He lets the silence settle, feeling strangely content. Guess he was actually not bad at this whole dating thing. Who knew.

“How is the hatchling?” she asks, looking for ways to fill the conversation.

"Annoying," Aezrel supplies. "He only shuts up when he is sleeping and he only sleeps after I half stuffed him with food. Steven is beside himself with happiness, though. I named it Lovechild." This last bit causes him to snicker, then cackle.

“Lovechild?” she questions, breaking the word down. “Love and child? Why for?” Rin is equal parts confused and amused at his snickering.

He coughs a little as he tries to control his mirth. "Apparently, Aadesh gave my brother the egg because he read in a book that owning a chicken or similar animal was good practice to raise a child." This starts him all over again with the giggling.

“Forgive me, Aezrel, but I fail to see the humor in this,” Rin says, her tone akin to someone left out of the joke.

He wipes the tears from his eyes. "Alright. So my sister is about as nurturing as a dragon lord. The very idea that she would ever want children, _ever_, is more fantastic than lasting peace in Atreia. And Aadesh goes and gives her a bird because he wants her to practice her mothering tendencies. Are you going to tell me this is not immensely amusing?"

That does get a smile to pull at her mouth. “She does seem as you say. Why would Aadesh give her a bird when it is clear she has no interest?” Ah, already questioning the White Rabbit.

"I think he said something about there being a possibility of it happening because they are sleeping together, or something." Residual snickering. "I am sure his intentions were the best. So in honor of his great journey into my possession, I decided to name him Lovechild."

“Him? You are already able to sex the bird?”

He shrugs. "Well, it has not laid eggs on me yet, thank Aion. If it ever does I promise to start calling him a her."

“It has only just hatched,” she reminds him in a scholarly fashion. “It cannot lay eggs, regardless.”

He throws his hands up. "That is not the po- fine." He tries not to burst out laughing again. "Feel free to come by at a suitable time and find out my bird's gender for me since I am clearly useless in all things nature." He pauses. "Well, not all things."

“What, then?” she asks, curious.

"Hm?"

“You said not all things. What were you referring to?”

He chokes a little as he wracks his brain trying to find something nature-related he is good at that isn't sex or a lie. "...Eating?"

Silence, initially, before a laugh bubbles up. “Yes, you are indeed _quite_ skilled in the talent of eating,” mirth skipping through her voice. “I daresay you are a master.”

He squints at the comm shard. "Are you calling me fat? What is it with everyone suddenly controlling every crumb of food that goes in my mouth?"

“I would never!” she replies, part amused and part mock-incredulous. “A lady would never deign comment on someone’s weight.”

He sits up, his voice half indignant, half amused. "So you do think I am fat!"

“No!” she half-whines. “I swear to you, I do not think such!”

"Humpf." He flops back down and pats his abs. "Just because a man enjoys a good dinner..." The rest would be lost in a sea of muttered rambling.

“Forgive me,” she pleads, though she really didn’t believe him to be fat. “I never meant to offend.”

He smooths his hand down his stomach as if to make sure a paunch didn't suddenly sprout out of nowhere. Thus reassured, he feels like it's ok to be magnanimous. "Fine, fine, you are forgiven."

She offers an audible sigh of relief that slips into a light laugh and a comfortable quiet again.

Aezrel lets the silence continue for a few moments before a sudden thought breaks into his mind. "So wait, does this mean I do not get to take you to dinner?"

“Pardon?” Rin feels a strange flutter in her gut, which leaves her pondering over that.

"Well, if there is a risk to my physical appeal then I should probably limit dates to things without the temptation of food." He's trying very hard (and failing) not to grin.

“I assure you, you are not fat. Dinner is perfectly acceptable,” she walks right into the trap, realizing what she’s done after the words have left her mouth.

He does a little victorious fist pump. "Great! When works best for you?" Nailed it.

The flustering is evident in her voice again. “I have no plans, as it were.” What when she was so sure she might be forced home in the coming days.

"Oh?" His voice would sound suspiciously nonchalant. "How fortuitous." One woman's panic is a man's dating opportunity.

She’s quiet for a solid minute, convincing herself to accept the unspoken invitation. “I suppose it would be best to have some fresh air.”

He barely prevents himself from doing a little victory dance on the couch. "Would you like to go to Pandaemonium or stay local?"

Her thumb rubs over the ring again. “Whichever you prefer.”

His voice is careful when he replies, "I am deferring to you on this matter as I am unsure how you feel about as crowded a place as Pandaemonium at the moment."

Her worries start to creep back in, finding foothold. “Perhaps Pernon is best, for the moment.”

"Alright." He glances at his watch and starts doing mental calculations of how long it will take him to get ready. "What time should I pick you up?"

“If you leave now,” she muses, “I should be ready by the time you arrive.”

This causes panicked flailing in his mind. "Uh.... I need to get dressed."

“I suppose that would be helpful,” she comments, unsure why he’s bringing it up.

"So, I need, uh..." He glances at the watch again. "Half an...hour?" He resigns himself to like a third of the time he would normally take.

Detecting his uncertainty, she smiles faintly. “I am in no rush, Aezrel. Simply page me when you are downstairs.”

She might hear his very soft, very faint 'thank Aion.' "Alright then, see you soon."

Still smiling, she hugs the pillow to herself. “Thank you, Aezrel,” Rin’s voice soft.

He frowns, confused. "Whatever for?"

“For making me happy.”

"Well, that seems to be what I signed up for, so no thanks necessary." She might hear the face-splitting grin in his voice. "I will see you soon." With that he disconnects.

Hearing the channel close, Rin lays there a little while longer, contemplating the conversation. Easing herself up, she’d pull out the red dress and lay it out on the bed before going to shower.

Meanwhile Aez is literally running into the shower, managing to slam his shoulder into the doorframe in the process, and starts healing himself with one hand while magicking his current clothes away with the other.

By the time he’s probably dressed, Rin has managed to finish getting ready. Her hair is all dry now, coaxed into neat curls. Rin is sitting on her couch in the red dress, the shoes and jacket waiting by the door, as she reads a book. And waits.

After about an hour, much flailing, five wardrobe changes, three nicks with the shaving razor, two apples, one fluffed up pillow for Lovechild and a high speed bike ride, her comm shard would ping and his voice, extremely calm and not at all out of breath would ring out: "I am downstairs." He may or may not have spent 15 minutes outside fussing with his hair and catching his breath.

Calmly, Rin closes the book and sets it gently on the side table. Stepping neatly into the shoes and pulling the jacket on, she fluffs her hair once and opens the door to head downstairs. “I was worried that you had run into difficulties along the road,” she half-jokes, noting the time.

He would be standing next to his hovering bike wearing a black shirt and a shimmery blue scarf draped over his shoulders. "I take an ungodly amount of time to get ready." He shrugs one shoulder. "Occupational hazard, I fear. My apologies." He doesn't mention that he nearly obelisked himself with a razor trying to hurry.

She exits the stairwell and spies him, walking over. “Occupational hazard?” she questions.

He takes her hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. "Well, I am the Asmodian Daeva of Fashion. Things get complicated when I need to get dressed," Aezrel grins wryly.

She blushes demurely at the gesture, starting to curtsy for him and catching herself partway, the end result somewhat awkward. “I will keep that in mind.”

He swings a leg over the seat of his bike and holds a hand out to help her. "There are not a lot of places in Pernon to choose from, as food goes, but they are all good ones. Would you rather eat out or go back to my home and I can force Steven to make us dinner?"

“Someplace new is fine,” her claws settling lightly on his, her other hand going to the bike to steady herself as he draws her up. “I would prefer to give Steven more notice before accepting a dinner invitation.”

"You do realize he works for me," he sounds amused as he starts the bike and takes off at a leisurely pace. "Not the other way around."

“I do,” she replies. “Did you alert him of the possibility I would be coming over?” Her claws very lightly take hold of his waist.

"I did, but I did not wish to force your hand on the matter, so I did not give him any certainty." He glances briefly behind him to look at her.

“Ah, then,” and she catches his glance, suddenly blushing and being flustered. “Then I have no preference.”

"Steven might clobber me upside the head with a pan if I take you home," Aez admits. "I think he is looking out for your best interests."

“I do not understand why,” she offers softly, green eyes cast out at the scenery.

One shoulder lifts in a shrug. "Neither do I because I have no idea how to date but apparently Steven does and one does not take a lady home before a pre-requisite number of dates has been successfully achieved."

“Does Steven question his own employer?” she questions, one hand moving to cover her mouth abruptly as she realized it was a rude thing to do.

He glances over his shoulder again when he feels her hand let go of his waist. "Steven has worked for me a very long time. I suppose he may take some liberties. Plus, I prefer that to being fawned over in my daily life."

She goes contemplative. “I suppose it would be improper to visit without an escort,” she concludes.

"Probably," Aez nods his agreement. "Then again, with how often you visit your honor might be ruined already. Nothing to be done for it. Sad affair, really."

Her ears droop and a blush comes over the bridge of her nose, the ranger quite flustered by that notion.

He parks the bike in front of the Lounging Lobnite (And its many squiggly arms) and turns around to look at her. "I was just joking, you know. Your honor is perfectly safe with me." Her honor also did not depend on her body; there was no dishonor in sex.

She can only look at him briefly, clearly still flustered. A nod of her curly head. “I trust you,” the ranger manages shyly.

"You should." He gestures to the ground. "Ladies first."

Rin dismounts gracefully, landing on the balls of both feet before standing more normally to wait for him, hands folded neatly in front of her.

He swings a leg over the front of the bike and lets himself slide to the floor before pocketing the key, the bike disappearing in a cloud of steam. He offers her his arm. "Shall we?"

She can’t stop herself this time, curtsying for him before slipping a hand featherlight onto his arm, still very much a lady of Sanctum’s design.

Aezrel doesn't say anything but he moves his head so that his hair covers the amused smirk he's currently sporting. Walking up to the door, he opens it and holds it for her.

Try as he might, the smirk does not escape her notice. Rin just has the wherewithal not to comment, stepping easily through the door into the café.

He follows her inside and looks around at the place, before nodding a greeting at the person behind the counter and gesturing questioningly between himself and Rin. After they are pointed to a vacant table, he moves over to pull her chair. "Place looks rather pleasant."

She follows direction without complaint, sitting down and looking at him expectantly, a thumb rubbing idly over the ring.

He pushes the chair back in once she's settled and takes a seat in the vacant one, making sure to smooth down his shirt and banish any possible wrinkles. Noticing the gesture, he tilts his head to the side. "Nervous habit?"

Both brows rise in response, Rin looking at him before she glances down at her hands. “Oh, yes, I suppose,” she replies, embarrassed. “I am unsure when I developed such a habit.”

He shrugs. "Seems normal to me." His attention deviates to the waiter who places the charts and two glasses of water on the table before walking away. He picks up his, squints, squints some more then starts patting himself down for his glasses.

“Then why would you ask if it was a nervous one?” she queries, picking up her menu and glancing over it before she realizes he’s looking for something. “Did you need something?”

"I seem to have misplaced my glasses," Aez explains, head bending down to rummage in his Cube. "And I meant it seems like a normal nervous habit to develop."

“Should I have developed an abnormal habit?” Rin poses the question absent-mindedly, eyes falling to his menu. “Are you unable to read without your glasses?”

Finally concluding he must have left them at home in his flailing, he picks up the chart and casually holds it at arm's length, squinting just the tiniest bit. "No, I am not. And people develop all kinds of habits."

She decides to avert her gaze back to her own menu, granting him the courtesy to squint without witness. “Habits such as?” she angles the conversation down that avenue.

"Hmm," he replies absent-mindedly while intently studying his menu. "I fiddle with my pocket watch sometimes. My brother plays with his hair. My sister does this thing with her mouth." His face contorts in a fair imitation of Jenna when she presses her lips into a line and scowls before smoothing over again. "All kinds of habits." Like stuffing hands in pockets to avoid touching her.

Green eyes flit up in time to catch his imitation, an amused smile forming on her face. “That is a rather unbecoming expression on you, Aezrel,” Rin teases.

He nods, unfazed. "That is natural, considering that I have a very pleasant face." And my sister is mostly a walking thundercloud unless shes getting laid, he thinks.

She is about to agree with him when she pauses, giving him a rather peculiar look. “Your talent with soothsaying commends you to easily seeking flattery.”

He smiles, the tips of his fangs showing. "I was not seeking flattery; I was stating a widely acknowledged fact. You do not have to agree with me."

She sets down her menu, spreading the palms over it as if she was in a polite debate. “Even were I to disagree with you, your aetheric talent would say that which I would be trying to deny. A convenient manner in which to know that you have a pleasant face, in my opinion. Your ability provides a rather unfair advantage to anyone so choosing to hoard secrets for any reason.”

He seems more amused by the minute. "Like I said, I already _know_ I have a pleasant face. And if you want to hoard secrets, dearest, all you have to do is not say anything."

Green eyes study him, the ranger turning that over. She’d tuck at her curls briefly as a waiter made her way over to them. “Duly noted,” Rin offered simply, picking up her menu again to divert her attention.

He leans conspiratorially over the table. "Good to know you think so too, though." With a wink, he leans back and gives the waitress a charming smile. "I would like the nokara sushi please, and a bottle of white wine if you have a good vintage."

That gets the ranger to blush several shades, looking rather flustered with her menu. “The brax dumplings, if you would be so kind,” Rin manages, somewhat lamentably relinquishing the object to the waitress as it left her with nothing else to really focus on. One hand will push at her curls a bit before she forces herself to look at Aezrel again.

He graciously glances around the room, studiously not looking at her while she tries to impersonate a fire extinguisher, finally returning his eyes to the ranger after a few moments. "Do you have any?" Then he realizes his question is both sudden and vague. "Aetheric abilities, that is."

Rin took up her water glass to sip at it. “Hm? No, not that I am aware of,” she answers modestly. “I am content with being rather simple.” The ranger smiles earnestly at him.

He laughs. "You are everything but simple." He nods to the waitress when she sets the wine on the table. "Would you like some?"

A sheepish expression, Rin distracting her focus to the waterglass. “I disagree, but I am not foolish enough to attempt to convince you of otherwise.”

"I have said before that I am willing to be convinced." He pours himself a glass of wine and lifts a questioning eyebrow. "But I also believe we should be aware of our own worth."

“I would not even know how to convince you, Aezrel, and yes, please,” she notes the wine.

He smiles and pours her a glass before setting the bottle back on the table. "That is new. You are usually not lacking in arguments for all sorts of things."

A tilt of her head, the ranger picking up the glass and rocking it gently. “Am I supposed to have an argument for all things?” her tone suggesting she finds that concept faulty.

He leans back on his chair and crosses his legs at the knee. "Not supposed to, and not all things, but as far as I have seen you seem to have arguments for most things."

“I apologize if I have been somewhat difficult or,” Rin stops to think how to translate it, “off-putting. It was not my intent.”

He tilts his head to the side, looking puzzled. "You are an educated woman, and you act like one. I fail to see how that would be difficult or off-putting; if anything it makes for wonderful conversation."

That earns him a flash of a bright smile, Rin clearly flattered and attempting to accept it modestly. “You are too kind. It takes an educated partner to engage in such discussions,” she compliments him in kind.

Aez takes a sip of wine and closes his eyes, letting out a happy sigh when he's done. "Well, I will try my best to find you an educated partner, but for now I fear you will have to make do with me."

The tilt of her mouth becomes more amused, the smile reaching her eyes. “Such a tragedy, what will I ever do?” she jests.

"I know." He nods, morose. "I am terribly sorry for imposing on you with such an untenable situation."

Raising the glass to her lips, the ranger would sip at it, taking the time to really think about the flavor of the wine. “I will bear with it,” she replies with a feigned air of indifference.

He places his hand over his heart and gives her a solemn seated bow. "Many thanks." He straightens up and the charming grin automatically appears on his face as the waitress comes back with their food. "Thank you." He shifts in order to make room for the plate.

“Thank you,” the ranger also supplies to the waitress. She’ll pick up the fork and knife in proper etiquette, waiting for Aezrel to also be ready to eat before she begins.

He picks up his utensils and moves the plate just so then tilts his head to look at her expectantly.

Seeing that he’s waiting on her, Rin will cut a small portion of a dumpling and chew it thoughtfully.

He follows her lead and starts eating, letting a companionable silence assert itself before speaking up again. "Do you enjoy being a ranger?"

That gets her to pause in eating, Rin resting her wrists on the table. “I suppose so, but it is the only profession I have ever truly known. I cannot say would I have been happier as a cleric, though it is what I would have chosen for myself.” A tilt of her head, considering him. “And you? Are you content as a chanter?”

He takes a sip of his wine while giving her a mild nod. "I am. It was what I chose for myself; Thoryn House breeds warriors, not priests. The reason I asked was because my sister mentioned she fancied you a cleric, and I was curious."

She blinks at that, setting down her knife in favor of the wine again. “How did this even come to discussion? I gave no indication I was of any class at all.”

"Hmm, apparently you give off cleric vibes?" He shrugs. "She said she could not imagine you killing things." He fails to mention Jenna's doubts regarding Rin's usefulness. "Which, given the amount of times lightning strikes in Pernon when she is off-duty, is all sorts of hypocritical."

The ranger frowns at that, thinking. “What did you tell her?”

"That it was none of her business." He takes a sip of his wine.

A bob of her head. “You seem to deflect a fair amount of attention from me. Is that act typical of you or will that in and of itself call attention to me?”

He shrugs. "People find it hard to make sense of me. Any way I choose to act is, therefore, not taken as unusual by the majority of people."

“Then J’nanin will not pursue knowledge of my skillset?” she asks, returning to the process of slowly eating her dumplings.

"She might. She knows me well enough to know when I am not disposed to divulging information, though." He takes another sip of his wine and returns to his own food.

Another bob of her head. “I will be prepared, if she does.”

"I seem to only cause you problems lately." He smiles sheepishly.

Rin gives him a forgiving smile. “I cause problems for myself. You are not to blame for my choices.”

"I wish things were not quite so complicated. Then again," he shrugs, "what would be the fun in that?"

Her expression softens with introspection. “I wish so, too.” She puts on a brave smile for him. “It has already been quite the adventure. I do so hope it continues.”

He reaches across the table for her hand. "I intend to do my best to make it so."

She pauses, allowing him to do so. “You have done so much already. More than I could ever have asked for,” Rin says earnestly, her face showing how touched she is by his promise.

He links his fingers with her for a moment. "Well, to be fair men are known to do all sorts of things to impress a woman," Aez smiles mischievously.

She drops her gaze to their interwoven fingers, examining the act in both touch and appearance. Rin will gently squeeze his hand, deciding she rather liked their hands together. “Pray tell, what sorts of things you have done,” her voice soft and not as playful as she’d intended.

He circles his thumb under her palm. "I have done my share, I think. No one ever won anything that did not cost something."

A faint smile, the ranger still watching their hands. “A secret in the details, then?”

He takes a sip of wine with his free hand. "Would that not be bragging?"

Another sheepish smile from the lady. “I suppose so.”

"I got killed a few times," he says eventually. "Once I uh, fought a dragon. Made a few dresses." He strokes his goatee. "Raided a Lepharist lab."

An amused smile, Rin squeezing his hand again. “Considering that I begged the question, I pardon you for bragging. Those do seem like very noble efforts in courting, I do admit.”

"Well, I am glad you think so." He eases his hand back and resumes eating. "The girl I raided the lab for lost her memory. She did not remember me for months afterward."

“I am sorry for your loss,” Rin offers honestly, saddened to hear such a tragedy. “Did she remember you later?”

"She did, but it did not really matter at that point." He smiles wryly. "I was not about to wait around for something that might never happen; I just made her fall in love with me all over again."

Rin smiles at that then her expression becomes more contemplative. “What happened, then?” the ranger questioning where this woman was.

His smile fades and he lowers his head, focusing on the plate. "She left me. No idea where she is, or why, or... she just left."

She drops her gaze. “I apologize for asking.”

He shakes his head and gives her a somewhat strained smile. "No matter. I got over it. We were not right for each other, anyway."

She nods, unsure what else to say that wouldn’t either pursue a lamentable topic or seem like she was taking advantage of the situation.

Aez waves his hand as if to do away with the topic and returns to his food.

“How is your sushi?” she asks, resuming her attentions to the dumplings.

"Good. I am usually not overly fond of seafood but this seemed somewhat promising." He smiles slyly. "How are the dumplings? As good as back home?"

She makes an affirmative noise. “They are quite good. The dumplings here are different, but just as good.”

"I hear the other kind is highly addictive," he comments casually, wondering if the rumors are true.

She blinks at him before the pieces click together, face lighting up. “Oh, they really are quite good. I believe that Lyllette had some? She seemed quite taken with them.”

He glowers mightily for some unknown reason. "Yes, I am aware of this." He gulps down the rest of his wine (though in a perfectly polite manner) and refills his glass before holding the bottle up questioningly.

“Oh, forgive me,” and she offers an apologetic smile. “I forgot you took part in the Theobomos campaign.”

He smiles back. "Well, it would have been rude not to, considering." He returns to his food. "I mean, they _did_ take my brother."

“And they were wrong to do so,” her voice still soft but now firm, and her eyes are now sharp. “I disagree with the whole of it, but what those daevas did in particular is a new low.” Rin kept her voice quiet and used vague terms to keep from drawing attention.

A cold shudder runs up his spine at the memory of Calayne's body. "Trust me, it costed them dearly. Two escaped, but one has been... apprehended." He gives a vague shrug.

The ranger shows surprisingly little compassion, nodding her curled head as if that information satisfied her. “I am glad that he is home.” Rin’s expression softens a bit as she moves to take another sip of water. “I spoke with Dag about you, not that long ago. Vaguely. I do not think he knows whom I was talking about,” and she offers an apologetic smile again.

He blinks. "You...wait, what?" He picks up the glass of wine and looks at it as if wondering if someone had just roofied him.

She has the good sense to blush, averting her gaze to the drink in her hand. “I apologize. I suppose I was in need to discuss my thoughts to better understand them. Dag came to practice and quell his own thoughts, I believe.”

His hands come to rest on the tabletop, slowly closing into fists. "Do I want to know?"

The motion does not escape her attention, Rin gently setting her hand atop one fist as she offers him a kind smile. “Do not fret. He spoke in your best interest, even if he was unaware of it.”

He turns his hand around so his palm is against hers "He most likely did so _because_ he was unaware it was in _my_ best interest."

The smile turns a bit more amused. “You offer your brother little credit. I am sure he would be pleased, if he knew.”

"No." Aezrel's returning smile is sad "He would think I am taking advantage."

A tilt of her head. “But you are not. Why would he think such?”

He moves his head from side to side. "No, I am not. I suppose I have given him reason to doubt my motivations in the past. When he first came to live with me, it was trying for the both of us and I, ah... did not like to be alone. I never really dealt very well with it. He did not approve; his mother was my father's mistress so..." He circles his hand in a 'long story' gesture with a sigh. "Anyway, he would have his reasons."

Her smile fades away to seriousness, just a hint left of it. “Then I will tell him that you have been nothing but courteous with me, when he learns the matter of the fact.”

He inclines his head. "I am sure a good word from you would go a long way."

The smile reappears. “I will vouch for you, when the time comes.”

He lets out a low laugh. "Many thanks. Dessert?"

She withdraws her touch, smiling still. “Perhaps in a bit. I’m rather full from the dumplings.” Rin will choose her wine glass this time, savoring the smell before she sips.

"Fair enough. Means I get more time in your company." He grins, and raises his glass in a toast before taking a sip.

Rin vaguely hides her smile behind the wineglass, nursing it. She’ll sit quietly, comfortable letting the conversation lull.

He lazily swirls his wine around in the glass, idly wondering if he should try to bring something back for Lovechild. Maybe a kiwi.

As if following his line of thought, she looks at him questioningly. “Do you need to return for the hatchling?”

He gets a somewhat crestfallen expression as he takes out his watch to check the time. "Unfortunately, I believe I do. I suppose dessert will have to happen another time."

A nod and polite smile, the ranger taking one last sip of wine before setting it gently down and blotting her mouth with a napkin. “Would you care for a walk, or do you need to be home rather sooner?”

He signals the waitress for the check. "No, Steven was still home when I left, and though he has gone back to his own house by now, I think Lovechild should be alright for a little longer."

“Ah, how fortunate,” her tone warm, relaxed.

He tilts his head to the side and smiles. "Indeed it is." He fishes in his Cube for the proper amount of kinah once the tab is given and sets it on the table along with a tip. "Shall we, or would you like anything else?"

“We shall,” she replies, standing smoothly and fixing her dress neatly.

He smooths down his shirt and adjusts his scarf just so and gesturing toward the door. "After you."

A small dip in lieu of a curtsy as Rin makes for the door, waiting for him just outside.

He steps out after her and offers his arm again. "Where are we going? Or are we not going anywhere?"

She takes the arm easily, settling into whatever pace he would set. “To your place, I presumed, what with the hatchling,” she replied.

He starts moving at a leisurely pace, frowning at her reply. "You are certainly not suggesting I let you go home alone from my house, right?"

That merits a frown, her claws’ pressure increasing just slightly on his arm. “It is unsafe to do so?” Rin asks, trusting his judgment as her worries start to resurface.

He laughs. "No. What it is is the middle of the night, across the island and you do not have a mount." He places his free hand against his chest and gives her a small bow. "As such, I have humbly taken the liberty of appointing myself as your driver until you get one. At least when it is this late."

A quick survey around them for any potential passersby, Rin replying softly. “I thought that Asmodians keep late hours. You deem this hour late?”

He laughs. "We are Asmodians, not bats. Plus, it may not be that late right now but it most definitely will be when you get home if you go on foot."

She gets an amused tilt to her mouth at some thought before Rin is more contemplative, glancing about the environment again. “I suppose I will have more difficulties later, though that depends on how late you intend to keep me,” the statement a light joke rather than an insinuation, innocent woman that she is. “Perhaps I will merely trouble you for an escort,” and Rin will turn those green eyes on him again.

He grins innocently. "Do not tempt me. I would be hard pressed to let you go anywhere if the choice was mine."

The understanding kicks in, along with a deep blush as Rin glances away. “I would not be able to answer Dag with confidence, then,” she mumbles.

He shrugs, unperturbed. "But I am not taking advantage, am I?"

“I cannot say. That depends on the manner in which you keep me,” her tone more confident than she feels.

Aez slips his hands into his pockets as they walk. "Well, I do so like cuddling," he grins.

She’s quiet, turning that over as she looks for the caveat before she decides it’s a rather honest answer. “Duly noted,” she comments with a small smile.

He notices the gears turning. "Are you going to look for loopholes in everything I say?" His voice reflects more curiosity than any kind of upset.

Peering up at him, her smile is an answer by itself. “Is there any harm in doing so? You are aware of my game. Though, I am still unaware of yours,” she muses aloud, the ranger’s expression falling to contemplation again.

He chuckles then gives a small shrug. "No, though I am mostly as honest as possible. And well, my goal was ever to capture interesting prey."

She’ll glance back at him, a rather uncertain and guarded expression as she tried to figure out what that fully meant.

He arches his eyebrows. "Oh, come on, I have been mildly crazed about you for months now. All I wanted was getting you to at least partly return my interest."

She blushes and is visibly flustered, unable to look at him. Rin would give his arm a light squeeze, the ranger leaning in briefly before going back to how they were walking before. “Then I suppose you have won your game.”

His lips break out into a wide smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. "I suppose I have."

Rin will glance up, then away again at his triumphant expression. She has no easy or witty comment, so just remains silent as they walk.

He takes a deep breath and lets it out in a relaxed sigh. "Walking was a good idea. I am pleased."

Still struggling to really look at him, she’ll likewise take a deep breath. Her free hand will tuck at her curls some. “This is nice,” Rin offers lamely.

He leans down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Yes it is. I usually just run by, so I rarely appreciate the scenery properly. Certainly never in company this good."

“I have found a great deal is missed, if one is always running,” she replies, deciding in a rather abashed manner that she liked it when he kissed her forehead.

"I like to run." He muses: "Sometimes days just blur into one another and it feels like time is just standing still. So I run, as fast as I can." The corner of his mouth lifts into a somewhat smug smirk. "And I can run _very_ fast. Then again, you know that."

The corners of her mouth turn down in a pout. “I was at a disadvantage what with the snows to aid you.”

He stops and turns to face her, hands moving to her waist to pull her closer. "Why, my lady, I can always give you another chance."

Her breath hitches and her stomach does that strange flutter again, wide green eyes peering up into sapphire. She presses her lips together briefly. “Perhaps one day, I might accept such a challenge,” Rin’s voice hardly above a whisper.

He leans his head down and his lips brush over her cheek before moving to speak in her ear. "You should know," Aezrel's voice low, "I will be even more determined to catch you next time."

That elicits a shiver, Rin hyperaware of all points of contact and how her heart is beating against her ribcage. “I do not doubt that,” a soft-spoken reply. With Aezrel so close, she stares at a random point on a tree, attempting to calm her nerves.

"Then again," his lips trace the shell of her ear before moving down to press soft kisses over her neck, "it could be argued that when that time comes you might not want to run at all."

She shudders noticeably, breath hitching and eyes involuntarily closing against the sensation.

"You smell so good," Aez murmurs absently against her skin, his hands sliding around her waist into an embrace. Then, seeming to realize he's not helping himself any at the moment, he pulls back with a supreme effort of will, his chest moving with his irregular breaths.

It’s only when he’s withdrawn that Rin even realizes she had stopped breathing, taking a sudden inhale as she gave him a rather doe-eyed expression.

He presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Are you scared?" he asks softly.

She’s too frozen to so much as flinch, though she shuts her eyes. “It would be a lie to say no.”

His clawtips trace idle patterns on her back. "Why?"

Rin jumps at the touch, her hypersensitivity of the situation making her extremely ticklish. “I am rather unused to this,” the lilt sneaking in as her voice warbles somewhat at the start.

His hands move up so his fingertips touch her face on either side, and his lips lightly brush over hers. "This?"

Her eyes flutter shut of their own accord. His claws seem to trail fire on her skin. “Yes,” the reply barely audible.

His thumb moves back and forth over the line of her jaw, his lips a hair's breadth away from hers. "Should I stop?"

“Yes,” she says unthinking, Rin not really aware of her own answer as the Lady conflicted against the Woman.

He blinks a couple times in rapid succession, a weird expression coming over his face, and he pulls back and lets go of her. "Alright."

She twists her claws into the hem of her dress, somewhat shaking. “I’m sorry,” though she’s not exactly sure what she’s apologizing for.

He presses a light kiss to her forehead and offers his arm again. "Nothing to apologize for. Like I said before, the choice is yours."

She glances away rather abashed, aware she made this a rather awkward situation. Her touch is feather light on his arm as she accepts the gesture.

He starts walking again, not giving any indication that he was bothered by what had just happened. "Would you like me to drop you off before I go home to check on Lovechild?"

“If you like, though I was hoping to see the hatchling,” her voice steadying.

He inclines his head. "I am sure _it_ will be happy to see you." He emphasizes the pronoun in reference to their previous conversation.

That earns a small smile before the ranger falls silent in contemplation, watching the sky as the weak light bled away. “I suppose it will be rather dark soon… Would it offend you to postpone dessert to a later date?”

He turns into her street instead of continuing down in the direction of his village. "Not at all. You can always come by for tea tomorrow or whenever is most convenient and see Lovechild then."

A nod in gratitude, Rin familiar with the roads to know that he’s taking her home. “I will be sure to do so soon. Would you like for me to make something?”

"I would be hard pressed to refuse that sort of offer." He grins. "I like cooking, but I like it even more when I am cooked for."

A bright smile at that. “Any particular favorites I should be privy to?”

"Are we talking desserts or food in general?" Aez glances at her questioningly.

“Both,” she answers happily. “I am certain there will be other occasions in which I should cook for you.”

He scratches his chin with his free hand. "I am extremely partial to roast brax. I also have an unfortunate obsession with ormea pie, considering I have to have someone smuggle some from Elysea whenever I get a craving. I have a pretty sweet tooth," he concludes, now that he thought about it. "What about you?"

A light laugh. “You must truly adore ormea, to go to such lengths. As for myself, I am rather partial to abex. Ironic given my house sigil, perhaps,” Rin muses. “Sweets in general are good. I have no favorites among them, though Solorious time proves to be most enjoyable to me.”

He slows down since they were reaching the studio compound, wanting to prolong the trip. "Why solorious, specifically? And that _is_ somewhat ironic. I suppose I should be happy my house sigil is not something edible."

The conversation seems to relax her, the hold on his arm more tangible. “I cannot recall your sigil.”

"A tower," Aez tells her. "A tower struck by lightning to be more precise. Which, now that I think of it, has recently become extremely ironic." He is, of course, thinking about Jenna.

“How so?” she asks, none the wiser. Green eyes note the studio complex nearby.

"J'nanin has a penchant for striking things with lightning," he informs her.

She peers up at him. “Has she struck you?” concern sneaking in. “Or Dag?”

"She struck..." He glances around, squinting a little "...That tree there." He points at the gnarled, burned remains of what was presumable once a beautiful tree. The local gardeners had not replaced it yet, scared by rumor of a curse.

She follows his indication, seeing the blackened tree. “What prompted her to do so?” the ranger asks, baffled what the landscape had done to merit clerical wrath. “I am surprised the studio association has not replaced it.”

He shrugs. "I think it was an accident? She got a little... out of control at the time; it was when we first heard of Dag's disappearance. Considering the lightning struck once, out of nowhere in the middle of a clear sky, accompanied by enough screeching to make a banshee go deaf, they might be a little wary of touching it."

She hums in thought but says nothing in response, looking at the tree a bit more before dismissing it.

"Well, here we are," Aezrel says somewhat morosely as they reach the main gate. "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

“So we are,” she picks up on his tone. “I did, very much so. I cannot thank you enough, Aezrel,” Rin says quiet and earnest, “I truly needed this, else I would still be cooped up with my fears. It is nice to forget them for a little while.” She’ll offer a small, brave smile for him.

"I am happy to provide." He brushes a strand of hair back from her face, fingertips lingering on her cheek. "It will be alright. No more cooping up, hm?"

She maintains eye contact for a breath before letting her eyes close, focusing on the touch. “I cannot promise such,” her voice soft.

He steps closer and his arms go around her, pulling her into a comforting hug. "Try."

She’s a bit surprised by the embrace but does not flinch from it, opening her eyes to peer up at him. “I will try,” she promises with a small, brief smile. She’d very lightly return the hug.

He rubs her back. "That is all I ask."

She sighs, relaxing a touch into him. “It will be easier, knowing there is a knight to rescue the abex from the tower.”

He tightens his hold on her a little, deliberately misunderstanding. "If a knight comes to rescue you from my tower, I will clip his wings and toss him off," Aezrel informs her.

A small laugh for that. “Even if it is lightning-struck?”

"That should keep most knights away, at least. My ancestors were wise when they came up with our sigil." He reluctantly pulls back with a sigh. "Well, I suppose I should go."

She withdraws her arms, folding her hands neatly in front of her and smiling for him. “Thank you for seeing me home. I will see about roast brax or exotic pie for future.”

He smiles. "It was my pleasure. And that would be appreciated." He hesitates a little, desperately wanting to kiss her but not really wanting to pressure after she'd told him to stop (even though he was still confused over _that_). In the end, he just slips his hands into his pockets. "Goodnight, Rin."

Without thinking, she lifts her chin slightly and leans forward, then seems to catch herself and resumes how she was standing before. “Good night, Aezrel. We will see each other again soon.”

His eyebrows arch slightly at the gesture, then his arm moves around her waist and pulls her against him. "Oh no you don't," he murmurs against her lips before kissing her. Despite the abruptness of the gesture, the kiss would be gentle.

A small noise as he pulls her in, Rin fumbling somewhat until she remembers to return the kiss.

His hands would move up to frame her face, fingers gently brushing over her cheek as he takes his sweet time, pressing soft kisses to her lips before pulling back slightly. "Now I can go with no regrets," he says softly.

Her stomach does that little twist thing again, Rin still figuring that out, but some of her tension breaks with each kiss. By the last one, she’d be smiling shyly and genuinely kissing him back. Also, seriously blushing. She’ll glance away demurely.

His fingers press under her chin to make her look at him again. "Goodnight."

Emerald fix on sapphire. “Good night,” she chimes back softly.

Pleased with this, he politely inclines his head and gestures to the gate. "Sleep well, my lady." I know I won't, he adds to himself.

“I shall,” she replies, none the wiser.


	21. A Glimpse of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Aezrel meet at the tavern. When Aadesh tries to pursue conversation with Rin, they are thankfully waylaid by Nachtfee and her newborn twins. They use the distraction to relocate to Pernon where the chanter suffers a realization and temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Appelbine Tavern, Pandaemonium and later the Pernon studios
> 
> Characters:  
Malrik: A male templar and Lylette's father  
Lumin: An exuberant and violent assassin. She dyes her leathers bright pink and often does very outlandish things, like wearing a live cat as a hat (poor Mister Bojangles)  
Occam Grey: A Human priest recently joining the ranks of the Crimson Fury legion. She is wearing a very daring outfit that displays the abdomen and legs  
Nachtfee: A spirit mistress who recently had twins, much to Aezrel and Jenna's delight as they were called upon to tend the newborns.
> 
> I apologize that the tavern scene may be difficult to follow (I am still editing it for better flow). This portion was done in real time with open invitation so there is no obvious order or limit to posts, and characters move between conversations. I've added text to help indicate who is where. I've also removed characters and conversations I felt were non-relevant. I'd also like to note as a new mother that None of us knew anything about babies or being a new parent in this scene.
> 
> Search for "Pernon gate" if you wish to skip the tavern.

The tavern was full based upon the number of voices coming from inside, some sharp and enthused while others were a constant level of conversation at a more accepted volume. 

“Fenris Harl?” The cat squirms. Each of its paws is tied with a strong but thin string. The lines loop down and around Lumin’s head, much like the string you’d have to keep a real hat on your head. However she has a cat for a hat.

Lanahra: “Oh, Aion, I’m a little tired…been in the Temple of Knowledge for almost all the day.” She took off the glasses. “I need a drink.”

OccamGrey: “Poor mister whiskers…” she mumbled, daringly poking the kitter before watching the pink blur bounce around.

Malrik: He looked rather amused at Aez’s attempts, remaining like this and not saying anything on it. “I don’t believe you.”

Lumin: “See BOOKS EAT YOUR ENERGY YOU COULDA DONE SOMETHING PRODUCTIVE AND FUN LIKE KILLED BALAUR OR SOMETHING BUT NO YOU READED AND NOW YOU WASTED YOUR TIME.” She shouts out in a jubilant, over-the-top voice.

Lanahra: “I give up…just call me Lana…or Fang…or…ah whatever. What’s about you buying me a drink?”

Aezrel: I always tell the truth, that is a silly thing to say.” He tries to hop a little as if this will grant him more success.

Lana: “I’m tired of killing Balaur and Elyos…argh. The entire week…I hate Katalam!”

Aadesh: “Oh! Lumin, I have something for you.” He roots around his Cube before finding a meticulously folded piece of paper which he hands to the pink assassin. “Lanahra drew this.”

Seilon: He watches Aez with amusement, trying not to snicker too loudly. He shoves his face in his drink, trying to muffle the sound.

Lumin: “I never get tired of killing it’s so super duper fun and I can get you a drink and wha—“ She looks at the paper and takes it.

Lana: “I told…to not…oh sod it.” She stood up from the chair and went to the bar. “REIAN WHISKEY DOUBLE DOSE.”

Lumin: “That’s me! Yay me! I LOVE SEEING ME!”

Malrik: He shook his head some at Aez’s attempts and finally speaks up. “So you weren’t listening when I told you I didn’t trust you to tell him yet?”

Lana: “My life is a living hell.” She grabbed the glass and drank all the whiskey.

Aez: He takes a step back and crosses his arms over his chest, making a mildly pouty face. “That is also a silly thing to say, so I ignored it. I am perfectly trustworthy. Why, I helped deliver two babies just… a couple weeks ago.” He was unsure on the timeline since he had tried to drink himself into oblivion afterward.

Aadesh: He chuckles, briefly glancing towards Lana. “Lumin, you should go hug her as a thanks, don’t you think so?”

Lumin: “Lana did this?” She looks to Aadesh for confirmation.

Aadesh: The answer comes in the form of a nod.

Lumin: “Yeah, okay!” She skitters over behind Lanahra and squishes against Lana’s back and gives her a big Lumin hug. It’s very soft. She buries her face against Lana’s back, AND THE CAT SQUIRMS AND HISSES.

Occ: Her impish smile returns and she glances to the white blur. “I’m guessing you’re…” she squints harder. “The one who always has tea…”

Mal: He took a second and nearly fell over from laughing so hard. “Pretty vivid dreams, huh?” He continued laughing. He doubted Aez would even be asked to do that in his lifetime.

Lana: “Ah…it’s so soft…wait…oh…you’re welcome, Lumin…Did you like it?” Again, Lana’s face was entirely red.

Desh: He looks down into his teacup. “I suppose there is some truth to that…My name is Aadesh.” He smiles at her. “By the way, I’m unsure if you’re aware, but you appear to be missing a garment between the top and the feet.”

Lumin: “I do! I love me, so I love anything to do with me! And it’s me! So I like it very much! Thank you!”

Occ: Freezing she goes wide eyed and looked down. “Oh! Oh no, I’m wearing really…-really- small shorts. Secret.” She smiles happily. “No panty shots. It’s nice to meet you finally, Aadesh. Calen spoke about you when he was recruiting me…”

Lana: “Hey…see that little man over there..he wants your cat dead.”

Desh: “Oh! My mistake, it is difficult to tell from this angle.” He chuckles brightly. “I presume that is where the remark about tea is from?”

Aez: He would have kicked Mal in the shin if the templar didn’t have the luck of having a baby protecting him. “It’s the truth! I always tell the truth. And I was not just asked, I was rudely ordered over while I was on my way home.” The chanter lapses into irritated murmurs. Something about ‘bloody Duncan’ and ‘ladies who cannot have their babies at home like civilized people’ and ‘oh Aion I need more rum.’

Lumin: “Technically he’s not mine ‘cause I just founded him on my way here and thought he’d be superneat to wear sometimes you just see something and you’re just like “I’m gonna wear that” and that’s what happened with me and Mister Bojangles.”

Occ: “Indubitably,” she turns and looks at him, stepping a bit closer to try and see detail. “I was warned about many questions.”

Mal: He scoffed some and nodded. “Sure” he said again sarcastically. Though he hadn’t known Aez to lie, he just couldn’t see it.

Lana: “I know right? Like you see a dress in a shop and want it for you…even if it’s expensive.”

Aadesh makes a sound that is somewhere exactly between a scoff and a chuckle. Or maybe there was just some tea in his nose. “Warned? You make it sound like a terrible thing.”

Lumin: “Yeah or when you gut a Balaur and realize that his intestines would be a superneato sweeto scarf that you could wear for a few hours afore they dry out.”

Occ: “Oh? I didn’t meant to, I’m open to questioning. I’m just saying what was told.” Another smile, though this one’s both warm and a tidbit shy.

Rinwilya peered through the doorway, scouting out the crowd before stepping inside. One hand tucks back at her curls and adjusts the collar of her black jacket. To one side of the bar was a large blue-skinned templar holding a baby and a familiar chanter having some kind of dispute. At the other end of were three women and Aadesh; one of the women was eye catching in the way she was bright pink and also sporting a live cat as a hat. Other patrons litter about the area.

Aezrel squints a little at the templar then looks over his shoulder and hollers at the other group at the bar, “Oi, Occam! Can I have a moment?”

Lanahra looked at the pink assassin. “Oh by Aion, can’t you be a little less…creepy? Really, just a little bit…you know, ah sod it.”

“Ehhhh?” Occam looks up and beyond Desh, squinting at Aezrel. “Wat?”

“I’m not creepy I’m Lumin!” She maintains the hug the entire time. The cat squirms fiercely.

“Anything else that he may’ve added to- eghh.” Aadesh glances over his shoulder, not entirely pleased by the interruption.

“Did we not deliver babies a couple weeks ago?” Aez hollers again at Occam.

“…I delivered the children. You held them.”

Lanahra struggles to make her point clear to the pink woman. “Lumin, you are, in fact, creepy…and…well…funny.”

Aezrel looks back to Malrik. “See, I helped. And!” he points back at Occam. “I held them. Nothing horrible happened. Thus, I am trustworthy.”

Ascending the small staircase into the Apellbine Tavern, Rin catches the shout and glances at the patrons, eyes seeking out familiar faces.

“He looked more like an abex in the lights of my allies Airbike," Occam clarified. "Yes, trust him.”

Malrik burst into laughter again. “Knew it.”

“Soo…” Aadesh glances to Aez, then to Occam, pointing towards her. “You are someone of the medical persuasion?”

Wordlessly, Aezrel reaches for Malrik's baby again. Gimme.

Lana asks for a fruit juice from the bar, smiling and grabbing it with her left hand. “Here, for you.. I couldn’t buy you one last time,” she beamed toward Occam.

Malrik reached with his other hand to slap Aez’s hands away from the grabby grabby. “No.”

Looking back to Desh, Occam nods. When Lana appears she blinks. “Oh, thank you darling! You didn’t have to.” Accepting the drink she smiles.

Aezrel promptly slaps Mal’s hand right back. “Come onnnnn, Malrik. I am absolutely going to sweet talk your wife into it if you do not let me.”

Taking a steeling breath, Rin would head over towards Aezrel and the mountain of a man with a baby. He was most likely a warrior class.

“I’ll be sure to tell her to keep him away from you by about fifty feet, then. Thanks for the warning," Malrik replies.

At the other end of the bar, Lanahra turns to face Aadesh. “Oh hi Aadesh... how are you?”

“I am well, thank you.” Aadesh smiles ever so brightly at Lana. “And yourself?” After a pause he gestures towards Occam and adds, “Incidentally it appears the two of you may just so happen to be in the same legion. Isn’t that interesting?”

“Really?” Occam looked between the two and beamed.

Aezrel lifts one finger then slowly wiggles it back and forth. “She adores me.” Noticing Rin from the corner of his eye he leans over to kiss her cheek. “Honestly, Malrik. I made your tuxedo, _married you_, I am making your _daughter’s_ dress, I checked on for you when Lanii was pregnant, and I do not even get to hold him?” He clutches at his chest, making a face of pure, unadulterated hurt feels. “So mean.”

The public display of affection has Rin blushing five shades darker right away. “Azphelumbra,” she greets the pair softly.

Having gotten distracted with her Cat that’s a Hat, Lumin squiggles back a little. Cat under control once more, she looks around. “What?”

Looking down at her drink a moment, Occ teasingly looks to Lanahra. “You didn’t spike this, did you?”

“Well not officially…I’m aware of it…I still need to do an interview, soft of,” Lana beamed to both. “By the way, about the missions in Altgard…still available?” Lana turned to face Occam. “No I didn’t…why?”

“You went against the only thing I’ve asked you specifically not to do just to purposely upset me.” Malrik's eyes narrowed. “No.”

Desh nods. “Absolutely. Apologies for the time taken to get around to it. I just recently finished up another job.”

Aez offers all the innocence ever. “I was being congratulating! In the spirit of the, uh, festivities!”

“Oh OH OH I’LL INTERVIEW THEM!!!” Lumin tugs on Aadesh’s sleeve excitedly. “I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Me! Lumin!”

“Just curious,” Occam chuckles, looking at the excited pink blur. “I was already interviewed, Lumin.”

“Lumin will do it. Lumin can do it! I can do it. I. Me. Lumin. I can do it. Me. Me. I can do it. Lumin can interview people! I’m good at talking! Meeee! Meeee! Pick meeeeeee!” the assassin vying for Aadesh's attention.

Aadesh appears to consider this for a moment before smiling. “I don’t see why not. You seem to get along well.”

“…She is kind of…creepy, isn’t she?” Lana whispered to Occam.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!” the pink woman's voice filling the tavern.

“A creep? No. Eccentric? Yes.” Grinning, the priest hip bumps Lana.

Mal shook his head and sighed. “It’s about time I got back anyway.” He gave a nod to Rin. “Sorry to ditch as soon as you arrive. Have a nice evening.”

Lana spoke quietly to Occam. “I must say…both. Still, she scares me sometimes.”

“I’m sure you’ll remain alive, Lanabear. She won’t hurt you.” She hoped.

“But…come on, Malrik. Five minutes!” Aez makes a last ditch attempt and dives at Mal with all sorts of baby-snatching intentions. Gimmegimmegimmegimme.

“Okeydokey we’ll have the bestest interview EVER!” Lumin grinning with excitement.

“Lana…what?” she raises an eyebrow at the nickname.

“Lanabear. It’s a nickname. You know, you’re as fierce as a mosbear…” she shrugged.

“Oh, please. I’m that ugly?” Sigh.

Aadesh chuckles. “Do make notes about the interview, please, Lumin.” He keeps smiling.

“WE CAN HAVE CAKE AND PUNCH AND PIE AND AND AND –“ suddenly, MISTER BOJANGLES MANAGES TO FREE A PAW! THE STRINGS DROP AND SWEET FREEDOM IS AT HAND! THE BRAVE KITTY LEAPS FOR IT, AND LUMIN SCREECHES!

Scoffing, Occam smacks Lana’s arm. “No, I didn’t say that. I mean you have a fierce and protective spirit, but are as gorgeous as ever.”

“NOOOOOO MISTER BOJANGLES NOOOOOO!” The cat hits the ground and FLEES FOR ITS LIFE! Lumin, wide eyed, pursues! “Come back Mister Bojangles, I loveded you!”

Green eyes peer up at Malrik, the ranger offering a polite smile. “No need to apologize, sir.” The noise at the other end of the room catches her attention, Rin glancing over in time to see one of the women race out the door.

Malrik lifts the baby up with an expression of ‘_I’m gonna give you hell if you try that again_.’ “You have a death wish?”

"Well, she ran away, like always.” Lana looks at Occam. “I..I..thanks,” she stammered.

Rin glances between the two men and the baby, her expression softening. “May I?”

“I am an immortal,” Aezrel points out. He looks between Rin and Mal all squinty faced at the request, his expression practically screaming DON’T YOU DARE at Mal.

With a smile Occam nods, then looks to Desh. “I do have medical skills, by the way. Sorry for the late reply.”

“She’ll probably be back roughly when you don’t expect it. Check your shadow once in a while,” Aadesh casually provides the tip to Lanahra. “Are you a cleric, then? Or someone of the more chanterly persuasion?” he asks of Occam.

“You can be repeatedly killed and Vanished. You’re not completely immortal.” At the request from Rin, Malrik looked to the chanter and a malicious grin spread on his lips as he handed the small bundle to Rin.

That causes Aezrel’s jaw to initially drop, then he narrows his eyes to tiny slits at Mal, his mane bristling up as he silently plots revenge.

Rinwilya takes the infant gingerly, cradling it carefully in the crook of her arm. She looks at it rather affectionately, brushing a claw gently over one cheek.

“Actually…” With a small, almost ashamed laugh, Occam says nearly inaudibly, “I’m human.”

“WHAT!” Lana was taken by surprise. “You’re kidding, right? A human?”

The templar crossed his arms some and continued to grin at Aez under the mask. “Oh I’m sorry, did you want to hold him?”

Occam's cheeks turn impressively dark. “I…No, I’m not kidding in the slightest. Lana, I’m human.”

Desh nods. “Noted. Good to know, will be a lot more selective in assigning you any tasks than normal. We’ve had a few humans in the legion’s ranks before.”

Aezrel stares at Mal, his eye twitching slightly. “I will have my revenge.”

“I would never suspect…still, I could take care of her. I’m always in need of a cleric or medic,” Lana giggles.

The ranger, meanwhile, is quite taken with the little thing, looking quite at ease with it. “Boy or girl?” she asks, peering up at Malrik again.

Aadesh glances over his shoulder, then smiles at the two in front of him. “Please excuse me for a moment, there’s someone I would like to say hi to.” That said, he walks over to Rin and does just that. “Hi!”

“Boy. His name is Zevrin.” He gives a nod to Desh as he came back.

Her adoring expression falters, Rin turning to look at Aadesh while she puts on a polite mask again. “Azphelumbra, friend,” she greets him in kind. She has instinctively shielded the baby some with herself.

Aezrel looks over his shoulder at Desh. “Hello again, Aadesh. Have you seen Malrik’s son yet?”

Malrik moved to try and take him back gently. “I do have to be going, though. Soon he will get tired and hungry and we need to be home for both of those events.”

Aadesh gives Rin a slightly guarded look at the greeting, then briefly glances towards Aez, nods, and is completely undistracted by any babies. “I didn’t have the chance to properly thank you for the help at Adma.”

The ranger will glance at the baby again before moving to return him to Malrik, taking care to support Zev’s head in the transition. When she’s free of the infant, she’d turn to fully face Aadesh, hands folded neatly in front of her and a smile on her face. “I am pleased to know you are well.”

Malrik would cradle the baby in his arms and begin to move out, giving a nod to the others in good bye. “Take care.”

“Do not forget the plushie. I will be sending a replacement soon, I hope.” Aez beams at Mal. “Or delivering it myself.”

Malrik paused at the door. “No guarantees there may not be another, “accident.””

“I will tell Zev when he grows up!” he calls out after the templar.

Aadesh waves after Mal, giving the man a brief smile. “Be well, Malrik.” With that settled his attention returns to Rin and he regards her thoughtfully, wiggling his ears.

Outwardly, Rin maintains a polite visage. “How have you fared?”

“I’ve been well. Finished looking through the stronghold the other day.” He smiles brightly, apparently pleased by this, then scratches his cheek. “Though I’ve been wondering about a thing or two.”

“I am surprised you went back so soon. Did you find what you were looking for?” she queries, attempting to calm her nerves.

Aezrel moves over and settles a hand on Rin’s back for moral support for a brief moment. “Apologies to interrupt but would either of you like drinks?”

Aadesh inspects the empty teacup in his hand. “If you’re so inclined, I won’t refuse, Aezrel.” He tacks on a bright smile to the answer, ignoring Rin’s question out of habit.

Rinwilya turned to peer up at Aez at the touch, the smile warming more earnestly. “Tea would be delightful.”

“Tea it is.” The chanter rubs her back a little then moves over to the counter to place orders.

Aadesh contemplates the empty teacup some more before going up to the counter and placing it there, lest he somehow wind up with two teacups.

Rin turns to face them, adjusting to be a touch closer to Aezrel though not touching. She’ll wait to ask again.

Aez slides the two cups of tea to the respective rangers before being given a glass of rum for himself. “There you go.” He notices Rin sliding closer and glances at her, as if to confirm she had a handle on the situation.

Desh: He regards the new teacup a little uncertainly, then nods and carefully picks it up with a soft “thank you.” With this important procedure taken care of, he turns to lean against the counter, smiling at the two. “I can’t help but wonder about what exactly got me killed in Adma. Aside from the undead.” He smirks at Aez.

Since he can’t lie, Aez decides the best course of action is to keep his mouth shut. With this in mind, he gives Desh a vague smile and a shrug, all “no earthly clue.”

It’s only through decades of playing court butterfly that she doesn’t falter at that. “There were so many of them, though,” the ranger putting on a convincing show of thoughtful concern.

“Three vampires and a banshee, not counting the ones snared or otherwise dispatched of,” Aadesh comments rather flatly before sipping his tea. “From what I saw anyway.” He shrugs. “Which past a certain point I admittedly did not. I don’t understand why.”

“Could have been some sort of noxious agent.” The chanter shrugs casually. “It _is_ a castle full of decaying things, after all.”

“You think it was something from the stronghold itself?” the bunny gives Aez a wide eyed, trusting look.

Aez takes a sip from his rum. “Could have been. You never know, what with a stronghold filled with things that should be dead and yet are most certainly not dead.”

A new woman came through the entryway, cradling bundles to her bust. Nachtfee smiles with utter love down at her twins. She then glances up at the crowd, looks ever the more tired.

Aadesh nods, sipping his own tea. “That sounds perfectly reasonable.” This said he gives Aez a sour look.

“While it was an unfortunate series of events,” Rin adds, “you did manage to succeed in your aim?” she tries the question again.

“In a sense,” Desh nods and takes another sip from his tea. “So what do you think actually happened, then?”

A cooing echoes from her left arm. “Mm, no no, Wylach, don’t pull mommy’s hair.” She gently mouths at his hand. The other plays idly with Nacht’s strap. Carefully lifting her arms, she rests them on the counter for a brief reprieve. She then looks down to either twin and smiles more. “I make good looking babies,” is weakly mused. “Uncle Stephen would love you two.” A gentle cooing turns to a princess cry from one of them. “Shh shh shh, it’s alright, Krezsenz,” is whispered as she nuzzles the top of said infant’s head.

The chanter simply gives a shrug and sips at his drink, either unable or unwilling to verbalize his opinion.

“It all happened rather quickly, it is difficult to answer you, I am afraid,” Rin puts on such a show of concern, as if the lack of a better answer truly troubles her.

His face doesn’t betray this in any way, but Aez's rather impressed with her acting skills.

Once the soft sobbing stopped, Nachtfee sighed and visibly relaxed. But eventually she looked up at the back of Aezrel’s head.

The ranger nods to himself and proceeds to indulge in some more tea, making just the quietest growl in the process. He was apparently not amused.

Pulling away from the counter and adjusting the children around her bosom, Nacht walks over to Aez. “I hate to interrupt, but I have your shirt.”

Aezrel glances over his shoulder at Nachtfee, then with a quiet “excuse me” to the rangers he turns around and smiles at her. “Why if it is not the lady with the impatient children.” His smile becomes more genuine at the mention of the shirt. “You really did not need to trouble yourself.”

“Wild adventures?” A certain someone quips from behind Aez, then leans forward to wave at Nacht.

“T’wasn’t any trouble at all. The perks of being a master at my trade.” She holds out an arm. “Hold her for a moment.” With a warm smile she adds, “Kreszenz.”

Rin: The growl does not escape her notice, Rin managing to internalize her anxiety. Fee’s arrival is rather timely, giving Rin a moment away from Aadesh’s focus.

Aezrel holds his hands out then cradles the girl on his arm, making sure to adjust her burrito blanket. “Why, hello there. Last time I saw you you were significantly louder and more covered in gore.” His tone is perfectly calm and amiable.

With a laugh, Nacht eyes them both for a moment. Veronica eyes widen impressively as her daughter just stares at him curiously before reaching up for his hair. Nacht carefully slips a hand into her cube and plucks out his shirt. Rather, his remade shirt.

Aadesh uses the opportunity of being ignored to slink closer to peer at the little bundle in Aez’s arms.

Aezrel obligingly leans down to allow more doomful access to his hair. “How is motherhood going for you?” he asks absently.

Rin watches the infact exchange affectionately, though her senses go on high alert when Aadesh moves closer. Rin remains silent for now.

“As I expected. Stressful, yet rather rewarding.” Nachtfee smiles happily despite the dark circles under her eyes. “She likes you. Zenzi usually screams at strangers.” All the while, the cerulean eyed bundle in her arms stares at Desh. Nacht, however, wiggles the Masterfully remade shirt not too far from Aez, amused at how fixated he was on her daughter.

Noticing he was being watched, Aadesh decides to silently stare back at said bundle.

“Aadesh, stop looking behind me.” Aez says quietly while his free hand takes the shirt. “And she should like me, we bonded over fashionable shirts when she was born.”

“Fashionably destroyed shirts..” Nacht mumbles, looking between Desh and Wylach carefully. The infant matches the stare with a blank expression before beaming rather happily and wiggling.

Desh: “I apologize. I could indeed be looming elsewhere.” He answers without moving or breaking the fairly blank stare he was giving the baby. “So, how did the shirt get destroyed?”

“Afterbirth.” Nacht pointed to her daughter. “He sacrificed to bundle.”

“Well, she had to split it with her brother,” Aez reasons, bravely enduring the hair pulls, then mutters to the baby, “Fear not, I will make you something you get to keep next time.”

Nacht: Eating her own first, the infant tugs none-to-gentle. Nacht can’t help but chuckle, bouncing her son some, but his gaze never broke from Desh’s.

Desh: “Ah! Very generous.” He tilts his head to the side and then very slowly and carefully extends a finger in the general direction of the baby in the name of science.

Aez: As Desh’s hand magically appears in his field of vision, he shields Zenzi with his shoulder and scoots a little farther away. “How soon do you want her back?” he asks Nacht, all innocence.

Nacht: “Not too soon..My arm needed a break.” Though she sees the poke and goes to move, but instead, a tiny fist reaches out and clings to finger.

Aez: “Alright then.” As it becomes settled that he gets to keep the child for as long as he wants, he leans against the counter and lightly bounces her, taking care to replace a fistful of hair with wiggling fingers.

Desh: As his claw gets captured, Aadesh suddenly appears content with this turn of events, gives Aez just the briefest smug smirk and then smiles at Rin. “You are awfully quiet again.”

Nacht: His hand wiggles some as Wylach flails, he literally could not let go. Zenzi cooed and slobbered, so lady like. “She might vomit. I fed them before I came.”

Aezrel’s expression becomes pained and he gives Zenzi a very serious look. “Listen here, dear heart. Uncle Aez takes clothes very seriously. If you vomit on me, I will hand you back to your mother and you will no longer be entertained by the pretty swirls on my coat.”

Rin: Green eyes flit from the baby to Aadesh. She’ll put on another polite smile. “Is there a problem with my being quiet?” she asks gently.

Desh: His smile fades briefly before he shrugs, putting it back on. “It makes it awfully hard to hold a conversation.” He appears to be undisturbed by the baby clinging to his claw.

That gets Rin to smile a touch more warmly, just for a moment, before looking at Fee. “May I hold him?”

Wylach wiggles his hand in a flail, making weak noises in the process. Zenzi stares at Aez once more before yawning. Nachtfee looks out to Rin and smiles, studying her for a moment. “Just let it be known, if you run, I will follow.” It wasn’t meant as a threat, it was a promise. Her arm did need a break. “His name is Wylach.”

Desh: The flailing motions finally register and Aadesh’s attention turns in that general direction. “Is it ah…supposed to be doing that?”

Aezrel stares at Rin, eyes amused. “Yes, do not run off with the baby.”

Nacht: “He likes you, Aadesh. You amuse him, but if you want your finger back you’ll need to pry it free. He has quite the grip.”

Hearing that, Aadesh puts his arm around Rin. “Well, it appears I live with you now. Stuck, as you can see.” He wiggles the thumb on the hand that was in said ‘trap,’ giving Rin a bright smile.

Nachtfee smiles, watching her children both amuse and distract. Wylach looks up at his new perch and STARES at Rin. He cooes a little curiously, reaching up with his other hand. Kreszenz flails with Aez’s hair.

Rin’s smile becomes more earnest as the ranger takes the infant. “I promise to return him.” She’ll cradle the infant as if she was well used to them. The lady is rather surprised by the sudden point of contact with the other ranger, green eyes flitting to Aadesh’s face and her smile lost in her lack of reply.

“I take issue with that, Aadesh.” Aez ponders the benefits of cutting his hair once the flailing becomes insistent. “You cannot simply attach yourself to beautiful women just because you both have a baby,” he says matter of factly while he carefully removes tiny fingers from his hair and absently rocks the infant.

Wylach continues to stare, his little nose flaring as he watched her and his smile faded for a moment. He then screeches for a moment. Nacht looked at him a little concerned. The screech makes Zenzi start, and start to snuggle.

Seen as he’s being given funny looks, Aadesh removes his hand from Rin in order to point it towards Wylach in a ‘what else can I do?’ gesture and a shrug.

Aez: “Well, as much as I am enjoying myself, I fear I must go. I have my own Child waiting at home.” He carefully hands Zenzi over to Nacht. “It was a pleasure seeing you again, Nachtfee. While not covered in blood, that is.”

“Indeed. I hope the shirt first, was hard to get exact measurements from just the shirt alone.” She happily accepts her daughter, who begins to whimper with disappointment!

“Aezrel seems to have clothes of all sorts of sizes, I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Aadesh gives the chanter a slightly suspicious look.

“It will, I am sure.” If it didn’t, he would just glittermagic it into fitting. Giving Zenzi an affectionate pat on the head, he smiles at Desh. “Indeed.”

Seeing as Aezrel was leaving, Rin turns back to Fee. “Are you able to take them both again?” Poor Rin, not brave enough to fend off the bunny by herself.

Nachtfee nods. “I can. Both don’t like being away from me for long.”

Rin passes Wylach back to his mother, careful in the process.

Seen as his claw was still in the clutches of a certain baby, Aadesh attempts an experimental tug in the middle of that.

“Would you like me to walk you out?” Aez asks Rin.

The grip only tightens on Desh’s thumb and Nacht laughs as she cradles the boy. “Would you like to hold him, Desh?”

“I’m ah…unsure that would be the…optimal thing to do seen as it already has my claw.” Aadesh pokes the baby’s itty bitty fist with his other hand now.

Peering up at Aezrel, she’ll smile. “That would be lovely.” Rin will turn to Fee and Aadesh. “Pleasure meeting you, and seeing you again. Shadows guide you,” she offers warmly.

Wylach almost cackles as he holds Desh’s hand. “Here,” Nacht steps closer and offers her son.

Aezrel steps around Desh, Nacho, and babies, not wanting to break off such a wonderful friendship, and offers Rin his arm to lead her out. “Good evening to the four of you.”

“Are you sure this is not a terrible idea?” Aadesh holds the hand that he’d been poking the child with away as if he was being handed a live grenade that was also, coincidentally, on fire.Then he looks up from that and nods to Aez and Rin as if nothing off was doing on. “Be well you two.”

Feather light, Rin’s hand will settle on the offered arm; she manages not to curtsy this time. Inwardly, she was grateful for Wylach's detaining of Aadesh, innocent as it was fortuitous.

“Shadows guide you,” Nachtfee said with an easy smile. “He won’t hurt you, Desh. Though he is strong like his father..” the last word comes out with a twinge of sadness.

“That is somewhere in the vicinity of the opposite of what I am concerned with.” Aadesh awkwardly puts the free hand somewhere underneath the baby in case it does happen to be handed over to him, though his face was very clear on the ranger hoping it would not be the case.

Before anymore shenanigans have a chance to happen, Aezrel starts walking them toward the door.

“Thank you,” Rin says quietly to the chanter.

Aezrel turns to face her, brushing her hair back from her face. “You are welcome. Do you need a ride home?”

Rin blushes shyly but smiles as she nods. “That would be most helpful.”

“Well, then.” Aez takes out a Pernon scroll and starts reading the thing. “See you on the other side.”

Opening her Cube, the ranger would do likewise, summoning the Pernon gate and stepping through.

* * *

Stepping through the Pernon gate, Rin waits for him on the other side. She takes a steadying breath, aware in some manner that she has postponed the Bunny Inquisition.

He steps into Pernon, the blue swirls in his coat dimming now that they're outside. He glances around in case of stray bunnies and, not seeing any, focuses on her. "Dodged _that_ arrow. Would you like to walk or should I get the bike?"

“Whichever is preferable to you,” she replies. “I enjoy walking but it is rather late already.” Rin acts normally and the lamps around the Pernon plaza help, but the path would be very dark to her eyes.

He offers his arm, completely unaware of her difficulty since his Asmodian eyes could see perfectly in the dark. "We can walk if you prefer. It is not so very far as that. And the fresh air should do us some good." He mutters the last part, wanting to go back to throttle Aadesh.

She takes his arm easily, seeming to be very comfortable touching him at this level of familiarity now. “Perhaps I will put on some tea, given I did not enjoy even a sip at the Apellbine.”

"That is a shame. They are supplied by Crimson Fury so they have the best tea in Asmodae. Then again, Aadesh sometimes has the talent for ruining the best things." Aez smiles wryly, not really annoyed at the bunny since it would be basically the same as being annoyed at rain for being wet.

She frowns, thinking of the white rabbit. “My conversation with Aadesh did not go as expected. I fear I am not yet free of scrutiny.”

He gives her a weird look. "I was extremely impressed by your handling of the situation."

She waits until they are clear of the plaza and in open country air. “I was hoping he would ask more directly, and confirm for me his concern for his wings only. I could promise him that his secret is safe with me, what with your ability to console him on my behalf.”

"I have done so before, but he is a little bit paranoid. And to be fair," he pauses to bend his head under a tree branch, "he could not very well mention his white wings in a tavern full of often intoxicated and bloodthirsty Asmodians."

“I did not expect him to verbalize that information, but I assumed he would ask in some covert manner.”

The chanter shrugs. "He did not. I will try to refrain from speaking of the subject with him in the future, though; he was angling his questions around my ability too well for it to be a coincidence." He scowls, clearly irritated. "I hate it when people take advantage of my limitations." He wanted to be able to lie like everyone else. It was so unfair.

“How do you think I should proceed with Aadesh, then? You have more experience in deflecting his questions.”

He shrugs. "Honestly? From what I know of Aadesh he is rather benign and unfailingly polite, even though unsettlingly curious. I am fairly confident that if you tell him you do not wish to answer his questions he will eventually come to terms with it."

“I find it hard to believe it would be so simple,” Rin admits, holding his arm firmly. “If I do not assuage his suspicions now, he will be eternally suspicious of my person.”

He laughs. "Aadesh is suspicious of everyone, dearest. I would hardly take it personally." He covers her hand with his. "I will tell you what I told him; your secret is safe from those who would use it to cause you harm. Aadesh is discreet."

Her ears droop at that. “You think he would be amenable to my presence, even with disclosure of my person?” It unsettled her to think of more Asmodians knowing her origins; more people, greater risk.

He shrugs at that. "He and Jianna are apparently great friends. I imagine more Elyos, less Elyos is of little consequence to him. I would have explained the situation in full to him, were it not a violation of both your trust in me and your privacy."

“I cannot express how fortunate I am, to have someone to care for my secrets such.” Rin absently rubs at the ring again, clearly caught up in thought. “I defer to your judgment, if you think speaking with Aadesh about myself to be a wise course of action, that he may rest easier with me. I do not dare to think he would help in my cause, stranger that I am.”

"I can tell him if ever the situation calls for it. Otherwise I prefer not to tell secrets that are not mine, even with your permission," Aezrel inclines his head.

“Thank you,” and she leans in slightly, squeezing his arm gently.

He smiles kindly and covers her hand on his arm with his. "I am not doing it strictly because of you. I have so many secrets that telling other people's feels like a gamble with Fate."

“I still appreciate your discretion. Fate has been kind to me as of late,” she chimes gently.

"With luck she will stay like that." He just walks for a while, immersed in his thoughts, before asking: "Is this what you would have chosen? If you could have, if you knew?"

“To what are you referring?” she asks, the question so vague he could be referring to anything. The studio complex starts to creep up on the landscape.

He makes a wide gesture with his hand, indicating the world around them "This. Asmodae. This life. If you had known before that the choices you would make would lead to this, would you have made them?"

She listens and thinks, offering him a pensive smile. “It is a rather unfair question, Aezrel,” Rin’s tone warm, amused. “Yes and no. There are parts of my history that I wish had never occurred, but I would not be who I am if they had happened otherwise. What if Salems had never forced my hand? I would not be here, but happy in the circles I kept. What if I had been allowed more reign in my own training? I could have excelled and taken more of a role in the war. What if Edanna had never come to fetch me? It is unlikely I would have ascended at all, living a quiet, mortal life with nothing to fret over. Had any singular event have been different, there is no horizon in any direction to suggest I would be myself. Were I born of Pandaemonium society, we may still have met, but there is no guarantee that we would have shared more than sparing words.” She gives him a moment for all of those options to sink in. “Would you have asked for a different life, could you do so?”

He shrugs. "Of course not. None defy Fate's decree." He sounds like he was quoting. "But it is hard sometimes, and my life has been easier than most. I was curious if you thought differently." Giving her a wry smile, Aez nudges her gently with his shoulder. "Even I am not vain enough to ask if you would have made those choices over the chance of meeting me."

The nudge gets her smile to grow some. “For all of my worries and hardships, I am happy.”

"I am happy t-" He catches himself, step faltering for a moment and causing him to stumble in a rather unusual show of gracelessness before he rights himself.

She comes to a stop instantly, holding his arm firmly to steady him with concern on her face. “Are you all right?”

The shock in his face gives place to a somewhat tentative smile, then a grin, then a laugh. "Yes. Yes, I believe I am." There was a distinct _lack_ of bitterness in his mouth.

The concern lessens but she still frets her brow. Loosening her grip back to the featherlight version, Rin watches him carefully. “Are you most certain?”

On an impulse, he leans down and plants a quick kiss on her lips. "Very certain."

He’s too quick, Rin not really expecting it and thus unable to return the affection. She’s left staring at him somewhat bewildered. “I am unsure what has come over you,” she admits.

He laughs again and shrugs. "I am happy." As if that explains all the things.

She blinks at him a few times, still unsure what has just happened. “I am pleased to hear that.” Deciding that Aezrel is acting strange and therefore unwell, she coaxes by way of his arm for the chanter to resume walking.

He obligingly allows himself to be tugged and resumes walking, amused by the fact that she seems to think he completely lost it. "I swear I am fine."

“You stumbled over an even road,” she notes. “I believe some tea is in order.”

Deciding it was too long a story to try and explain, he just goes willingly along. "Whatever my lady wishes."

She greets the guards by name when they approach the main gate, Rin lightly guiding him towards a stairwell.

He politely inclines his head to both, glancing around to try and figure out where her flat was in relation to those of the other people he knew to also live in the cluster of buildings.

Six floors up and the second room on the right, she’d withdraw her touch to open her Cube for a small key. “You’ll have to forgive me. It is rather simple living, and I’ve no maid to wait on you.”

He steps a little to the side to give her room. "Well, I also lack a maid and you never complained." He grins. "I could hardly do less."

“You have Steven,” she replies, the key turning easily in the lock. Rin is trying very hard not to think how improper it is that she’s bringing him home with her.

"Steven is not a maid, though," he counters, waiting for her to go in first.

“No, he is not,” Rin agrees, her nerves started to win out her humor as she steps inside. “He does wait on you, though,” and Rin waits for him. He’d find the place is extremely simple, a far cry from luxury in every sense. It was a studio apartment what with all areas were joined into one space save for the bathroom. There is a small bed in one corner; beside it perhaps the most peculiar object of all in a snowman shaped cabinet. The kitchenette is clean, a small table for two tucked against the wall, and a small plant upon the table. The furniture is all in relatively decent shape, a couch set in another corner.

Aez steps inside, casting a cursory glance around the flat and letting out a small chuckle at the cabinet. "Only when he feels like it, I assure you. I like your cabinet."

“He seemed rather out of place at the shop,” she comments, green eyes glancing at the source of topic. “I thought to give him a home.” Without further ado, she goes to the kitchen range and sets a kettle to heat.

"That was kind of you," his voice warm with affection as he says it. "May I assist you with anything?"

“No, thank you,” she replies, finding the tea tin rather quickly, along with two cups, a sugar tin, and a spoon. “Even in Sanctum, I was rather loathe to have a maid serve my guests. Please, sit.”

"Thank you." He takes off his coat and drapes it over the back of one of the chairs, smoothing down his vest before taking a seat and entertaining himself by watching her move about.

With everything ready except the hot water, Rin finds a box of vanilla cookies and some fresh fruit to bring over to the little table.

He glances at the box of cookies then does a double-take, wisely keeping his mouth shut though his eyebrow does a little twitching thing. Of _course_ they were vanilla.

“Is something the matter?” she asks, concerned and still not convinced he’s okay.

He waves his hand dismissively and smiles at her. "No, I was just intrigued by your choices of cookies. Are you sure I cannot assist you with anything?" He fidgets a little in his chair. "I am unsure how I feel about making you wait on me."

“Is there something wrong with them?” she asks, picking one up to examine it for quality. They were whole, unburned, free of anything unbecoming like mold (she had just baked them, anyway). Perhaps he was expecting decorations? “And you are not making me wait on you,” she informs him. “I am choosing to do so.”

He takes her free hand and turns it around so he can press a kiss to her palm. "Nothing wrong. And I know, but still."

She watches him do this, expression still concerned but softer. Rin does not withdraw her hand right away. “It is rather unfair if you are always waiting on me,” her voice gentle.

"I like it though." He threads his fingers through hers then hesitates a long moment. "Can I ask you something?"

“Of course you may,” her response easy.

His thumb brushes over her ring, the chanter having no clue why he's even asking this. "Can you take it off?"

She tilts her head at that, blinking at him in consideration. Rin would gently pull her hand back from his, slipping the ring off as requested. The tingling sensation was familiar to her now, letting Rin know without looking that her claws and mane were gone, her skin a much warmer color, and the points of her eyeteeth were smaller now. He can also see the tattoo by her eyes, the reddish swirls heavier next to the left eye. She gave him a questioning look.

He takes her hand again and presses his palm against hers. "I just realized I had never really seen what you look like," Aezrel explains softly. "I wanted to."

A blush creeps up onto her nose, Rin both flattered and embarrassed. “Is it really that strange?” she asks, unsure why it should matter to him. The Asmodian form he’d gifted her wasn’t terribly different in her mind. Strange for her, but not different enough.

He stands up, his free hand moving to trace the contours of her tattoo. "No, not at all. Well, maybe a little strange but that is not why I asked." His fingers move in a slow exploration of her face. "I want to know everything about you."

Her stomach does that weird twist again, Rin standing perfectly still and watching him. “Surely there is not much left to learn?” It was meant to be a statement, but it came out more as a question.

"Maybe not," he concedes, tracing the edge of her jaw with a clawtip before moving down her neck. "But I want to know whatever is left."

A shiver passes down her spine, gooseflesh raising along her skin though the jacket hides the fact. “I get these…twists in my stomach, when you do that,” her voice just loud enough for the space between them. The lilt has also made a reappearance.

His fingers still over the pulse in her neck and he lets out a low laugh. "Funny, so do I."

He’d notice her pulse was beating a rapid rhythm, the ranger nervous. She practically jumps when the kettle starts to whistle, pulse jumping to triple time.

He blinks once at the extremely poorly timed whistling, figuring that out there, somewhere, bunny ears were twitching with amusement at this moment, then he smoothly steps back to let her go get the kettle.

She blinks a few times in rapid succession, stepping smoothly back from him before moving to turn off the flame. “My apologies,” the lilt in full swing. She’s blushing profusely in her embarrassment, keeping her back to him while she makes the tea. Her ring of transformation is set on the counter to free her other hand.

"For what?" He trails after her, eyes intent.

She doesn’t really know how to answer that, focusing on the task at hand and failing to realize he’s followed.

His hands would meet the counter on either side of her, though his body wouldn't touch hers. "Apologies for what, Rin?"

She stills when his hands settle on either side, Rin forgetting the teacups and turning within that small space to face him, confusion and some concern showing on her warm face. “I-I do not know,” the words warbling.

"Well," his voice low as his eyes focus on hers, one hand lifting to rest over her pulse again. "I believe nothing was irreparably damaged."

Rin stands very still, watching him like a larail. Her pulse is definitely thrumming with adrenaline now.

His breath hitches a little at the feeling, his free hand tightening on the counter hard enough to leave claw marks, and his eyes drop to her lips. He shifts closer but makes no other move.

She is scarcely daring to breathe, aware he’s asking silently. Her nerves get the best of her, Rin’s legs starting to shake. “Yes,” her reply barely audible.

He lets out a low growl and the hand on her neck moves to join its companion in gripping the counter. Leaning in, he presses his lips against hers, trying his best to go slow and angles his body slightly so only his mouth is touching hers.

Rin is more prepared for it this time, kissing back gently as her stomach does its little flip again.

Her easy surrender helps him relax somewhat, and he's able to keep the kiss gentle, escalating it just a little

She leans against the counter for stability, both palms searching for the edge. One of her hands brushes his in the process.

This causes his claws to curl into the wood, four distinct gouges scarring the counter. He inhales with a hiss, fangs nipping gently at her lip in warning.

He’d hear a sharp intake of breath, Rin surprised by the nip to the point she pulls back a fraction of an inch. Green eyes are watching him again, the lady unsure about, well, everything.

He leans in and briefly presses his lips against hers again in a sweet kiss, pulling back with a ragged exhale before dropping his head to nuzzle her neck affectionately.

At such close range, he can probably hear that her own breathing is uneven. “The tea is getting cold,” the words shyly spoken, as if she was hesitant to break the silence.

A thousand replies race through his mind as he struggles with himself for a measure of control. _I could give a shit about the tea. I don't want tea, I want you._ Baby steps. "Leave it." Baaaaaaby steps. She would feel his lips press right below her ear before he pulls back and raises his hands in front of him, showing her that she's free to escape. "I apologize for the counter."

The vanilla scent was probably cloaked about her, Rin unsure how to proceed with any of this. She gets goosebumps again at the sensation on her neck and her face is hot, something she’s only now becoming aware of. Even she does not want tea now. “Pardon?” his statement making little sense.

He lowers his hands, eyes still burning into her, the chanter aware that if she gives him the slightest hint of encouragement they'll be right back against that counter. "The scratches. I apologize."

It registers what he’s talking about, Rin glancing down at the counter to see four gouges in the wood on either side of her. “Oh.” Etiquette was rather at a loss here, the lady never taught how to respond when a suitor ruined furniture.

He gives her a wry grin, trying to dispel the tension. "I can pay for repairs if you like."

She gives him a furtive look, aware he was holding back just now. “That is quite all right,” she finds her voice.

He gives a small bow, using the motion to close his eyes and try to get a grip. When he straightens back up, his eyes would be the tiniest bit less hungry. "Tea?"

“Oh, yes,” as if she’d forgotten all about the tea. Turning that her back faced him, a small part of her mind (See: the prey portion) wondered if it was wise to do so as her fingers finished preparing the tea. The transformation ring sat unassumingly on the counter, Rin still in her true form.

He suppresses a groan, a part of him (the predator part) wanting to go back and finish what he started. Instead, he very deliberately moves over to the table and takes a seat, resting his open palms on the tabletop.

That her hands are not shaking when bringing the cups over is a blessing, the lady managing to keep her calm outwardly as she mentally revisits what happened over and over, questioning what _did_ just happen. “I hope it’s not too sweet,” she comments, unsure if she correctly remembered how much sugar he typically adds. She’ll smooth the red dress down before sitting politely across from him.

He takes his cup and takes an experimental sip. The tea is indeed sweeter than he usually takes it but not overly so. "It is fine, thank you." His fingers curl around the cup.

A brief smile. “I will add less next time.”

He tilts his head to the side. "How did you know?"

“I forgot until after I had added the sugar. You like less sweet than I do.” She drops her gaze to her cup, wrapping her fingers around the cup out of habit than any heat seeking behavior.

"I am willing to forgive." He smiles.

“So gracious,” she jokes, smiling for him again as the tiniest bit of tension eases.

"Gracious is my middle na-" He rolls his eyes. "Well, it is not, but it could be."

She glances at him, realizing what happened. The laugh comes forth light and earnest, one hand coming up to politely cover her mouth. “Yes, it could be.”

He grins wryly. "Do my inadequacies amuse you, my lady?"

“I would hardly call it an inadequacy,” she reposts in good humor, managing to shake her nerves from earlier.

"Why not? If there is one thing I have learned through my inability to lie, is that lying is essential to polite society."

“I think your ability to detect lies means you have a better grasp of the harpies at court. Your inability to lie means you are more skilled with words. A man who is always honest is the best and worst of adversaries.”

"On the other hand, I also find out things I would rather not know, or find myself impeded from talking my way out of trouble." He takes another sip of tea. "I suppose everything has advantages and disadvantages."

A nod of her head in acknowledgement. “That is true.” She takes a sip of tea, only to regret it. Sweet as it was, she was still overly warm and didn’t know how to go about removing her jacket in this circumstance.

Realizing that tiny apartment plus gorgeous woman plus addled brain is a recipe for disaster at this particular point in time, he takes another sip of his tea for the sake of politeness and stands to go. "Thank you for the tea, it was lovely. May I trouble you for the use of your crystal? It would save me the trip home."

“Ah, I suppose it is rather late.” She is inwardly glad he is seeing himself out, giving her time to figure out just what happened both on the road and in her kitchen. “The crystal should be active,” she thinks aloud. “I have never attempted to use it.”

He takes his coat from the back of the chair and drapes it over his arm cause no way he was going to be putting it back on. Reaching for the cookies on the table, he takes one and makes for the crystal. "Tea is on me next time." He bites into the cookie and winks at her before passing a hand over the crystal and disappearing.

She’s so confused by his normal behavior, harkening back to who he was when they’d first met, that she can’t think of a proper good bye. After he leaves, Rin remains where she is, staring at the crystal, all alone with some very tangled thoughts.


	22. No Reservations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a rather unconventional favor but, in the wake of their most recent kiss, Rin decides that the only way to stop worrying over what happened is to try it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Pernon
> 
> Solorious: Christmas, basically  
Vinna: A grape like plant that gives a rich blue dye.
> 
> Songs:  
Numbers 1-4 by Penguin Café Orchestra  
Moan (Trentemollar vocal remix) by Trentemoller  
She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

Rinwilya was busy fidgeting, pacing about her little studio. She’d been rubbing her thumb over the ring out of habit now, the lady getting so vexed she actually took it off, only to find she did so regardless of the jewelry. Rin took to laying on her bed to help with the pacing, her worries settled deep in her skin again despite how badly she wanted them gone. Once again, she caught herself looking for the missing ring, pulling a pillow to hide her face with in frustration.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Pernon, Aez was currently busy hurling himself from the top of a waterfall, plunging into the freezing water below without bothering to use his wings to soften the fall.

It wasn’t working. Rin was sitting up before she even could tamp down the urge to pace again, the confines of her studio as much the cage she was afraid of in Elysea. She’d glance at the kitchen repeatedly, not able to see the gouges at this angle but looking at where she knew they were all the same. A noise of distress broke the silence of the room as she sat down again, Rin covering her face with her hands. “This is wholly unladylike,” she commented to herself, the words muffled and Elyan. She slid her hands partway down to stare at some random point of the floor, only realizing a minute later that her fingers were on her neck, where he’d kissed her. Rin was instantly blushing, frustrated by basically everything at this moment.

The waterfall was practically a whole village over but that didn't seem to matter, water churning all around him as he made his way back home with the sort of single minded determination born of a surplus of energy and nowhere else to spend it on. His lungs eventually start to burn but he just keeps going. Maybe if he drowned, his problems would cease to matter.

Rin forces her hands down and shut her eyes, counting her breaths. She had to see him again, that went without question. It was _why_ she was hesitant to call him, and Rin had mused on it ever since he’d seen himself out. She was scared. She was scared of someone actually being interested enough to hold back. He’d been holding back since they’d met, if what he said was true and the chanter had wanted her from the very beginning. Maybe it was different with Asmodians, but Aezrel was handling her with kid gloves, if her counter was anything to judge by. And that terrified her, that she didn’t know what would happen if he lost control.

The chanter finally comes up for air, greedily gulping lungfuls as he just splashes about for a moment then starts making his way to shore at a slower pace. Maybe he should go for a run. Maybe if he exhausted himself thoroughly enough this need to go over to her place and kick down the damn door if he had to would pass.

The decision started to form in her mind, small at first, then snowballing. The Lady part of her mind was tut-tutting, advising her against the endeavor, but the Woman was saying that this was natural, and to know would be better than always being afraid. Her fingers found the communication shard, though it took some time before the ranger activated it, which was followed by another prolonged period before she actually opened the communication channel. “Aezrel, are you in today?”

She would hear water splashing as he collapses on the shore then heaving breath before he replies "I am outside my house at the moment. Did you need anything?" his voice perfectly polite in between gasps.

It wasn’t what she was expecting, Rin losing some of her nerves by way of curiosity. “Are you all right?”

His breathing would gradually settle to normal. "I was swimming. Still a little short of breath. How are you?"

The casualness of it gets her to smile, though she does not laugh. “I am as well as can be hoped.”

"Are you still worried about Aadesh? There is no reason, truly." She would be able to hear the sincere concern in his voice.

“It would be a lie to say I was not,” she comments. Totally not what she was worried about right now, though still a prime concern. A factor, even, in her decision.

"I already told you, I can only tell in person. Feel free to swindle me like a shugo if you like," Aezrel jokes. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

She shakes her head even though he can’t tell. “I would not take advantage of you like that. I try to be honest in all things.” She can’t think how to answer his question.

"I appreciate that," he replies with a smile she can't see, a bit of confusion seeping into his voice since she kept not telling him why she'd called.

“Were you…perchance free today?” Rin brings herself to ask, feeling her face flush in the process.

What a silly question. Even if he wasn't free he would have made time for her. "I am. Did you want to come over?"

“I have not yet visited the hatchling, and we did postpone dessert previously,” the lilt sneaking into her voice despite her best efforts.

He gets a mildly incredulous expression on his face. Was she asking him out? "... That is true. Am I cooking?"

“N-no, not if you don’t care to,” she back peddles.

She sounded nervous. Lords, she was really asking him out. "No no, I do not mind, I just wanted to know in case you were bringing something. What time would be best for you?"

“Oh, no. I have not had time to attempt cooking brax. I could go to market and be by later this afternoon, if it please you?” She was mentally calculating how long it would take to get all of the ingredients and find a recipe, cook it, and be in Pernon with time to walk.

He laughs, not realizing she was actually serious. "Well, I made some cake this morning. Would that qualify as that dessert we postponed?"

“It would,” she replies slowly, thoughtfully. “You do not want brax?”

Aez blinks. "You were serious?"

“Why would I jest?” she asks, confused now. “It would take me the better part of a day, but I could attempt it, if you were keen.”

He lets out another laugh, voice warm with affection at her thoughtfulness. "No darling, that would be entirely too much work and I would rather have your company instead. I might definitely take you up on it some other time, though."

That gives her both relief and some anxiety. “Another time, then. I won’t forget.”

"Since you will not be slaving over brax all day, when would you like to come over?" As the cold of the water starts to settle in, he stands up with minor splashing and starts making his way up the hill toward the house. Her keen hearing might pick up overexcited peeping in the background.

The splashing reminds her that Aezrel frequently swims. “I can come over after you are done showering.” She starts doing the mental calculations. If she left now, would he have enough time? No, she’d have to wait a bit.

He mourns the loss of his planned run for about a nanosecond. "That sounds great. I will put the kettle on."

“I will start walking, then. I should be, perhaps an hour?” she guesses. Rin realizes she’s rubbing at her index finger again.

He frowns at the idea of her having to walk the entire distance, but doesn't say anything. "Alright." The birb sounds would increase in intensity as he makes his way into the garden and leans down to pet Lovechild. "Quiet, you needy thing," Aez grumbles under his breath before his voice regains the normal volume. "I will get in the shower now, then."

“Is an hour enough time?” she asks, remembering his fashionably late arrival previously. She’s able to hear the bird through the shard.

She would be able to hear doors opening and shutting as he moves into the house and through the rooms. "I will hurry," he says magnanimously.

“That does not inform me about how long you require,” she replies, still sitting on the bed.

"Just start walking, Rin," he would sound amused. "I promise I will be decent by the time you get here."

“As you wish.” She hesitates before closing the link and retrieving the ring. It took a bit longer for her to leave the front door, but she’d all but promised to go now. A few more steadying breaths to see her outside, and several more on the way as the ranger began the long walk.

He ditches the trunks and gets into the shower, turning the water to hellfire and starting on his meticulous routine of applying 17364728447 things to his hair/face/body.

She takes a little over an hour to get there, fidgeting more the closer she got, alternating between touching her neck, rubbing at the ring, and once biting her lip to compare the sensation. Rin took a small detour to the broker on her route, purchase a gift for the bird since Aezrel probably had no idea how to give it a balanced diet. Despite taking her time, it felt like no time at all when she was finally at the front gate.

The bird would go into overdrive upon seeing her, chirping like crazy and trying to hop over the fence to go greet her, stubby little wings flapping wildly in an effort to get some lift. True to his word, Aez would just be finishing getting dressed.

Her anxiety wanes a bit upon seeing the bird, Rin stepping through the gate and crouching down by it. “My, you’ve grown. I knew you would. The best things happen when one isn’t looking,” she speaks to it, opening a recently purchased bag of mealworms and offering Lovechild a handful. Rin smiles at it.

The Lovechild in question goes even crazier, the ruckus stopping only when its mouth would be busy with noms. From inside the house Aez' voice would holler, "I swear to Aion I will throttle you you deranged, overgrown chicken, and make a delicious Solorious dinner out of you!" before the chanter yanks the door open to shoot the crestlich a glare and stops dead in his tracks.

She’s still crouched by the bird, palm out, as she watches Aezrel now with rather a look of surprise. A blink is offered before she drops the rest of the handful and closes the bag, standing smoothly to face him. Rin became painfully aware of how her heart had decided to learn tap dancing at that moment. She puts on an earnest, if small, smile for him. “You are ready earlier than I expected,” she comments gently.

He would be wearing a vinna-colored shirt and black trousers, looking as impeccable as ever though his hair was still damp from the shower. Making his way down the porch stairs he reluctantly pets a very pleased, very dumb Lovechild on his way over to her. "I did promise," Aez returns the smile a bit wryly.

“A man of your word, always,” she replies. After a moment’s thought, she hands him the bag of mealworms. “For the hatchling.”

He takes the bag and opens it to peer inside, an eyebrow slowly making the climb toward his hairline before he closes it again (carefully) and stashes it in his cube. Turning to the bird, he says, "Better you than me." before turning back to her. "Thank you."

“You seem displeased,” she comments, worry fretting her brows.

He laughs a little. "I am the ultimate city boy, I fear. I am just mildly disgusted," he says honestly. "However, I assume this is something Lovechild will appreciate, so thank you for your thoughtfulness."

A reply about how she’s a lady starts to form, but she thinks better of it. And stands there quietly, watching the bird so as not to stare at Aezrel.

He distractedly pets Lovechild's head as the bird leans adoringly against his thigh. "Would you like to come in?"

“That is conducive to eating dessert,” she comments, watching the affectionate display.

"Not necessarily." He moves to the side to let her through first. "We could always eat outside."

“Where would we be?” she asks, glancing about his garden for any indication of a picnic locale.

His eyebrows arch, the chanter not having expected her to take him up on that, but he points to the small square across from his house. "Behind those houses there is a boardwalk and a nice lawn facing the bay. No benches but the view is nice and the trees provide shade."

She follows his indication, staring in that direction as she deliberates. “I should think not today. Perhaps another time it will strike my fancy,” she even surprises herself.

He tilts his head to the side and gestures toward the inside of the house. "As my lady wishes. After you."

A bob of her head, Rin walking into the Rabbit’s den, hands neatly folded in front of her. She’d stop just inside the door, waiting for him.

With a last stroke to Lovechild's feathery head, he follows her inside and closes the door behind him. A pot of tea would be steaming on the coffee table along with two slices of cake. "It seems healthy, no?" the chanter referring to the bird.

“Pardon?” she asks, unsure what he’s talking about. Green eyes take in the tea and plates. “I would hardly justify cake as healthy.”

He smiles. "Lovechild, I mean." He makes his way over to the couch instead of his customary chair and stands next to it to wait for her.

She notes the change, the ranger aware her heart is practicing its dance moves as she steels herself, walking over to the sink first to wash her hands before moving to join him. Rin smooths down the back of her skirt before sitting.

He sits down next to her and moves to pour them each a cup of tea. Aside from the change in seating arrangements everything seems business as usual.

“Thank you,” and she takes it readily in her hands for something to focus on, though she finds the flavor of tea is quite delicious. “How was your swim this morning?” Rin asks conversationally.

He leans back against the couch, letting out a small sigh. "Intense. I went a couple villages over and back. How was your morning?"

“Quiet,” she replies, taking another sip of tea. Quiet and anxious and conflicting. Is this how it felt for everyone else, when courting was not politically motivated?

He nods and takes a sip of his own tea, wondering why she was acting so weird. "Is something the matter?"

“Why would you think that?” she asks, managing to sound somewhere between curious and surprised, turning to look at him.

He shrugs. "You just seem a little... tense. Nothing is the matter, then?"

Rin smiles for him. “I will be fine.”

His eyes narrow slightly behind the clear lenses, but he takes the hint. "As you wish."

She catches the slight narrowing of his eyes, aware even by avoiding an outright lie that she is not good enough to fool him. She averts her gaze. “Is it wrong of me, to want company?”

"Not at all," Aezrel says calmly between sips of tea. "But if it is company you want, why do you look like you are about to bolt?"

“Would you believe me if I said I was still concerned about Aadesh?” she tries deflection. It was true, after all. The White Rabbit could still prove an unexpected ally or enemy.

"I would." He nods slowly. "But then I would wonder why you felt the need to ask me that first, since I would believe you regardless so long as you were telling the truth."

“Forgive me. My phrasing is out of habit,” and she tucks at her curls. “I understand that it was redundant for you.”

He nods again. It was perfectly understandable that she would be feeling concerned about Aadesh, though she had seemed reassured about it last time they had spoken. He sighs and reaches for his cake.

She sits quietly by him, willing the silence to be comfortable to him. The fingers of one hand move to rest on her other wrist, Rin counting her pulse subtly as a means to calm her nerves. She likewise counts her breaths, keeping them even.

Curious but figuring there isn't much he can do about it, he simply eats part of his cake and takes some more tea, allowing his sore muscles to relax into the couch and closing his eyes.

“I have a favor to ask,” she breaks the silence, too nervous to drink her tea and having no interest in the cake for all her nerves.

He opens his eyes again and blinks, surprised. "What can I do for you?"

Green eyes flit to his face, then away before Rin forces herself to look at him. “If you would kiss me, without reservation.” Oh, her heart was at it again.

He nearly drops his teacup, scrambling not to get any boiling tea on his pants. "Excuse me?"

Her gaze slides off to one side. “In my studio…you were restraining yourself. I believe.” The lilt is sneaking back in while her heart is showing off all its most recently learned dance moves.

He sets his teacup on the coffee table and turns to face her on the couch. "I was. You seemed unsure so I did not wish to push you."

This was not going the way she’d imagined. “I..am unsure, but perhaps it is because I simply do not know,” her voice getting quieter, more unsure. She’s struggling to look at him, unused to being so forward.

He reaches over and his fingertips stroke her cheek. "Know what?"

Her eyelids flutter briefly at the touch before she opens them and looks at him again, the tea still held in her lap. “What will happen.”

"And do you want to?" He brushes her hair back, eyes roaming over her face for any signs that she wasn't ready for what she was asking for.

“I…do,” Rin's voice soft.

Aezrel takes her teacup and places it on the coffee table before shifting closer and cupping her jaw in his hand. He leans forward and brushes his lips over hers before pulling back slightly.

She gives up the teacup with no resistance, her hands left empty and unsure in her lap. Green eyes close when he leans in, the brush-by eliciting a shiver and her breath hitching. She gives no signs of shying away, though she doesn’t initiate anything either.

He leans in again, brushing his lips over hers again from a different angle, this time catching her lower lip between his fangs and tugging gently before pulling back again, his body shifting closer again on the couch.

Her breathing is surprisingly, purposely even. Her eyes peek open slightly, not expecting him to do that. She would decide later that she liked it.

Third time being the charm, when he leans in again it is to press his lips firmly against hers, his hand snaking behind her neck to hold her close, the kiss slow but insistent, his lips practically demanding a response.

Green eyes close again, Rin happy she didn’t flinch away. She follows his lead, hesitant initially, but she figures it out as they go. He can no doubt smell the vanilla that was usually just over her skin.

He lets out a low growl when he catches her scent, his fingers threading into her hair and tugging her head back gently for a better angle. As requested, Aezrel foregoes all restraint and kisses her like he's drowning and her breath is the only thing that can keep him alive.

Subconsciously, she turns to somewhat face him, her hands barely touching him but finding something to do other than sit limply on her knees. She’s able to smell his clean scent when she remembers to breathe.

He takes one of her hands and sets it over his chest so she can feel his heart trying to drum its way out of his chest, alternating between deep kisses and playful nips, his body leaning into hers in such a way that if neither did something about it would result in her being pushed back into the couch.

Rin’s rather unsure how to respond to the nips and she’s so focused on that that she fails to realize he might push her back. Her fingers of one hand are splayed out over his heart, the ranger unable to tell whose heartbeat she’s feeling. The other hand settles on his arm.

Meeting no resistance, he pushes her back into the cushions and settles his body over hers, one hand supporting him against the armrest and the other moving to her waist before trailing a slow path up her side. A sound halfway between a purr and a growl would escape his chest and his lips would leave hers to travel over her jaw and to her neck before one fang drags excruciatingly slowly over her pulse. "You smell so good," he murmurs.

A noise of surprise, Rin not expecting this at all and opening her eyes as he moves to her neck. Her brain is attempting to process everything with mild success, the lady failing to stop him yet. She practically swallows air, her mastery over breathing suddenly in question.

The noise barely registers in the lust-induced haze clouding his mind, the chanter responding by kissing another path up her throat and moving back to her lips to silence it.

The balance between breathing and making out takes a bit of work, but she figures it out. One hand is somehow still on his chest and the other had moved to his upper arm during the shift.

When his hand starts moving toward the hem of her dress of its own volition, alarm bells start ringing through his mind. He grips her hip to prevent himself from going lower even as his body settles more firmly on hers. "Tell me to stop," he begs against her lips.

Green eyes peek open again, the ranger attempting to process what he just said. Her lips are starting to form the word, though she doesn’t vocalize it. She shifts somewhat at the pressure on her hip.

He kisses her again, harder than before. "Tell me to stop."

“Stop,” the word weak and more out of repetition than anything she’s managed to think of yet on her own.

His lips move to her neck again, though much gentler than before, the chanter figuring that moving things out of the Danger Zone is probably good enough.

Stop? Why would she stop, Rin’s brain was working through this puzzle. The first parts were scary, but this? This wasn’t bad. It was actually nice if she stopped thinking about it. The last time she’d been like this – and mind you, she couldn’t remember exactly how long that’d been at this very moment – it’d been likewise gentle and enjoyable. Tilting her head back against the armrest, she sighed and shut her eyes again. Yes, this was nice.

He feels her relax and purrs his approval against her skin, gently nuzzling her throat and letting his hand rub slowly up and down her back, fingers occasionally threading through her mane.

The tugs on her mane are a sweet tickling sensation and novel enough to pull Rin from her relaxed haze. The strangeness of the situation starts to dawn on her, that Aezrel is bodily on top of her and attending to her throat. It still feels nice, but she’s starting to overthink it.

Unaware of this, he moves up to press his lips against hers again in a slow, lazy kiss, the chanter at this point not even displeased that all their clothes were on considering how much he was enjoying himself.

She responds more readily this time, a fine balance between being aware of the situation and being relaxed. She adjusts a bit under him to get more comfortable, her initial position result of being a terrified larail.

He moves slightly to accommodate her before settling back and kissing her again. "I like it when you do that," he says against her lips.

A questioning noise murmured against his mouth, Rin not really sure what he’s referring to.

"When you stop being afraid. I like it when you do that," Aez clarifies softly.

She blinks at him, processing that. “I suppose I am.”

He lowers his head and his lips brush over her cheek. "Do you know now?" his voice soft, like anything louder might shatter the moment.

She closes her eyes, enjoying the touch. “Know what?”

He rests his head on her shoulder. "Whatever it was you needed to know."

He’d feel her sigh. “Yes,” the word soft and relieved.

His arm would snake around her waist and he would gently flip them over so he was lying on the couch and her on top, not wanting her to keep having to take the brunt of his weight but not wanting to sit up either. "And?"

She’s uncertain with the maneuver, some tension back in her frame at this new position. She blinks at him a bit. “I needed a push. My fears were unfounded.”

He feels her tense up but he keeps his own body relaxed and just holds her. "What were you afraid of?"

“I don’t know.”

"Me?" he hedges, running his fingers through her hair.

“Partly,” she admits. “And myself. Intimacy is something I am not well versed in.”

He kisses the top of her head. "I hope you understand that I would never hurt you or pressure you into anything. We have all the time in the world."

“I understand that now,” and she relaxes against him, though it was still strange in a comforting way. “What if we don’t? What if time is against us?” she lets that worry resurface.

He wraps his arms around her. "Would you really want to do something you did not feel ready for under the reasoning that you might not be able to later?" This brings out another worry to the chanter. "Rin?"

“I do not think so, but I worry all the same.”

He shifts a little, suddenly mildly panicked. "You, uh...hm." He takes a deep breath and blurts, "Youarenotavirginright?"

“Pardon?” The rush of words difficult for her to pick apart, especially the key word. 

He takes another deep breath, telling himself to man up already. "Are you... I mean, have you ever..." He cringes, then realizing the language barrier switches to Elysean, "Are you a virgin?"

She stills at the question, not having expected it at all. “No. I lay with Sentinen a few times before he was Lost,” she informs him, blushing intensely. “I have not…There were no other Elyos since that I felt I could trust like that.”

He visibly relaxes at that, sending up a prayer of thanks that someone else had taken care of that. "Alright. I apologize for asking but I... needed to know."

“Is that…acceptable to you?” the lady unsure what answer Aezrel was hoping for. When Edanna had found out…it’d been bad.

He nods vigorously. "Yes. Definitely yes."

She’s relieved. “I was unsure if you followed the old ways.”

"I am very old but I was never old enough for the idea that a woman's value resides in her virginity to make sense to me. Plus, it would be at the very least hypocritical of me to think that way."

“How so?”

He looks down at her, perfectly straight-faced. "Well, I am not a virgin either. Is that acceptable to you?"

She blushes and averts her gaze. “I would not know. I have never given it much thought.”

He lets out a low laugh, running his hand over her back. "Think on it and let me know."

That quiets her for a time, Rin finding she enjoyed both the feel of his laughter and the back petting. With nothing to really say, she rests her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat. Her own has finally stopped dancing.

He keeps up with the stroking, letting out another quiet laugh after a few minutes. "I was so not expecting this today."

“What were you expecting?” She’s counting the beat of his heart, soothing herself with the sound.

"No idea." Aez laughs. "But this definitely exceeds all my expectations for today."

“I think…it exceeded mine, as well,” her voice soft. Once she accepted the suddenness of lying on his chest, this was quite comfortable.

He nuzzles her hair. "I am glad for that." He goes quiet for a few minutes, letting a comfortable silence settle before speaking again. "When you called earlier, were you already planning to ask me a..." He tries not to laugh. "Favor?"

She blushes, burying her face into his chest out of habit, realizing only after she’s started to do so that he’s not a pillow. “Yes.”

He doesn't seem to mind being mistaken for a pillow, his hand moving to her nape and rubbing circles on her skin. "Huh."

“I didn’t mean to be so forward,” she tries to explain. “I simply…I was afraid of something I did not know if I should be. It does not do to be ruled by fear.”

"Please understand that I have no issue whatsoever with you being forward," he tells her, "I was just surprised by it, was all. And no, it does not."

She nods as best she can, positioned as she is.

Aezrel shifts a little to adjust the couch pillows underneath him and then settles back down, in absolutely no rush to go anywhere or do anything. He casts the tea a vaguely interested look but... sacrifices had to be made.

She picks her head up to look at him when he adjusts. “Am I hurting you?”

He runs a hand through her mane. "You are exactly where you need to be. I was just moving the pillows a little."

She didn’t have time to ponder what he specifically meant, the sensation ticklish now that she wasn’t distracted. Rin squirmed on top of him, a small noise escaping her throat.

He stops, confused. "Did I do something?"

A nervous laugh escapes her, a blush creeping over her nose. “I am sensitive with my mane,” she admits.

Naturally, this does nothing but pique his interest. "Oh?" His hand casually threads through it again. "How sensitive?" There may as well have been an ominous thunderclap.

She can’t help but jump again, whining in dismay and pouting at him. “Have a care.”

A slow, wicked smile crawls over his lips. "But this is a discovery with limitless potential," Aez purrs. "We should explore it." This time both his hands move in for the kill.

The panic is clear on her face before she’s engaged in a fit of giggles and shrills, squirming against him in an attempt to get away.

Since his arms were around her it was highly unlikely she would be going anywhere without his permission. He cackles, tickling her relentlessly for a minute or two.

He’ll earn high pitched noises and whines for his troubles, Rin pushing against him in her attempts for freedom. She even tried a burst of aether to get away.

The escape attempts produce highly unwanted side effects when her knee comes into contact with a part of his anatomy made for far gentler attention. The chanter's eyes would widen and he would suck in a sharp, hissing breath, face going white from the pain as he goes rigid beneath her, trying to turn onto his side so he could curl up and suffer the bad karma.

In his punishment, Rin managed to skitter back near his feet, hands clutching her sides as the ranger was trying to catch her breath. Green eyes are watching him, unsure if this was some game she was not privy to. “That was,” and she paused to catch her breath, “ungentlemanly.” Her face was flushed and her curls were rather messy now.

He just nods into the cushions with his eyes squeezed shut, trying to breathe through the pain. He lets out a miserable whimper.

Regaining her composure, she looks at him. “Are you….all right?”

He just shakes his head against the cushion, hair falling into his eyes. His breath comes out in ragged exhales, the chanter still beyond the ability of speech.

She’s still not breathing normally, but recovered enough for concern. Rin moving closer to him again and reaching with one hand, though it just stays in the air. “How did I hurt you?”

He finally recovers enough for speech ability, though the words come out strained through gritted teeth. "You kneed me."

It takes her a bit to work through the language, breaking down the key word. “Oh,” and concern showed on her face. “You were tickling me,” she tries to explain as a way of apology, using the Elyan word since she doesn’t know the Asmoth.

He gingerly levers himself into a sitting position with another whimper, keeping his knees apart and shifting a few times until he manages to find a position that doesn't send throbbing agony over his body. "I probably deserved that." He breathes.

“It was an accident,” she insists, unsure how to help him in this particular situation, tucking at her curls in an attempt to tame them.

"Please try to refrain from doing that again. I assure you that my groin is considerably more sensitive than your mane." He seems mostly recovered by now.

She pouts at him. “If you would only not have persisted,” she whines.

He lets out a pained laugh. "But I was thoroughly enjoying myself."

“Are you still enjoying yourself?” she chastises him, her tone probably the harshest he’s heard yet (which isn’t really saying much).

He lets out a pained laugh. "Actually, yes. Just not all parts of me are." He gives her a boyish smile, all (pained) innocence.

Rin huffs silently, moving to sit normally on the couch again and tugging at her dress to try and straighten it. She’s still pouting and framed by a mess of curls. Her mane is likewise in tangles from all the thrashing.

He crawls over on all fours before flopping down with his head on her lap. "Are you angry at me?"

She’s surprised by the course of action, rather unsure what to do with a chanter’s head on her thigh. “Anger is perhaps too strong a word for this, Aezrel.”

"Shall I not do it again?" he asks, more serious now.

“I would prefer not,” Rin replies.

He pouts a little, but reasons with himself that preference did not always equate assertiveness and so he could probably get away with doing it again another time. "Alright."

She’s still rather unsure what to do with him like this. “Are you always so familiar with women you’ve begun courting?”

Instead of pointing out that his head on her lap is a whole lot less familiar than making out on the couch like teenagers, he sits up properly and runs his fingers through his hair to fix it. "Usually more. And also less."

“You contradict yourself,” she points out.

He inclines his head. "I do not. I am usually more familiar with women under your definition of the word. And less under mine."

She thinks that over, tucking at her curls again a bit. “I suppose that could be true.” Rin continues to turn this over. “Are you acting as you would were I a trueborn Asmodian?”

He drapes an arm over the back of the couch and crosses his legs at the knee. "Yes."

She thinks about this some more. “Then, you are this cautious with all women?”

"No." He smiles.

The corners of her mouth turn down. “Then why are you more cautious with me, if I am no different from an Asmodian woman? Is it because I am a Noble?”

He reaches out to run his fingers over her cheek. "No. There are several reasons, none of which have anything to do with your race or your bloodline. The most important reason, though, is that I care about you and I want whatever this is between us to be as good for you as it is for me."

“And what are the other reasons?” she finds herself asking. The sudden switch back to this gentle version of Aezrel has pushed his most recent grievance to the wayside.

"You are considerably more inexperienced than I am, so I want to give you time to grow comfortable with me. It would be careless of me to do otherwise." He pauses, considering. "And because I am trying to do things right, for me too."

She accepts those answers, nodding her head. “Thank you for being so considerate. It truly means a lot to me.”

He takes her hand and presses a kiss to her ring. "It is in my best interest, too. If you are happy with me then you are less likely to go anywhere," Aezrel half-jokes.

The sweetness of both gesture and the statement soften her expression. “I would that you are happy with me, too.”

He runs his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. "I fully intend to be."

“You are not happy currently?” her brows fretting just slightly, Rin already trying to think what she’s done wrong and how to fix it.

He tilts his head to the side. "Are we together currently?"

She opens her mouth to say something, then closes it and flushes shyly. “If you will have me. You are under no obligation…” and she fidgets some. Inwardly, she’s debating when courting becomes a couple because she’s pretty sure he’s been courting her.

He shifts closer to give her a gentle kiss. "I will most assuredly have you. Only a fool would not."

That flutter sensation comes back, a smile on her lips after the kiss, Rin blushing a bit. “You flatter me so.”

He laughs and pulls back. "At least you know I mean it."

Her smile grows, Rin leaning in to plant a sweet kiss to his cheek. “I would know it even if you were not bound by truth.”

He tilts his head to the side, surprised by the statement. "How?"

“Faith,” she replies. “You possess a good soul.”

He looks a little dumbstruck at the idea that she would believe him simply because she believed him. Most people doubted him even while knowing he could not lie. He breaks out into a small, puzzled smile, rubbing absently at his chest. "Thank you."

She offers him a warm expression before some concern slips back in. “Are you better, or do you still hurt?”

He shifts experimentally, wincing at the residual soreness. "I will be fine. Though I have learned my lesson; no tickling, lest I get castrated."

“Castrated?” Rin asks, lacking that vocabulary.

His face twists into a grimace and he closes his legs protectively as he provides the word in Elysean. Saying it twice in a row seemed like calling for bad luck and castration was not an experience he was keen on repeating ever again.

“Oh,” and her ears droop. “I swear to you, it was unintentional. I do not think I would ever do such purposely.”

He winces. "I should hope not. I rather like all my parts attached."

She has nothing to say to that given it would be improper to talk about his parts. “Would you care for a..different topic of conversation?”

"Yes please," he says quickly, glancing over at the coffee table. "The tea has gone cold."

“I can make fresh, if you wish?” she offers despite him being host.

He smiles. "Not really in the mood for tea at the moment anyway. Unless you want some?" the chanter half moving from his seat to go take care of it.

“No need to trouble yourself, then. I am content with cold tea.” She reaches for his arm to stop him.

He jumps a little at the touch on his arm but settles back down and refills her cup for her before handing it over. "Here you go, then."

Her ears flick back, Rin removing her touch. “My apologies, and thank you,” she accepts the cup somewhat sheepishly.

He blinks, confused. "Apologies for what?"

“For…grabbing you,” and her gaze drifted to the side.

He glances down at his arm, as if there was a visible imprint of her touch on his sleeve, then looks down at his hands, linking his fingers together. "I like it when you touch me. Whatever the reason. You just usually... don't."

Rin presses her lips together briefly, the lady turning that information over. “You don’t think it rude?”

He scratches his chin. "Why would I think it rude?"

“Because I did so unprovoked and unasked for.” If anything, she looks like she was being scolded.

He blinks. Blinks again. "...And?"

Rin glances back at him, wrestling with some dilemma like puzzle pieces that don’t quite fit now that she is rather more unsure of herself.

He gives her a little helpless shrug. "Apologies, but I do not understand."

The internal debate continues. “I…do not, either.”

"You only touch people if they ask you to?" He seems completely flabbergasted by the idea. If he had known _that_ he woulda asked ages ago.

“It’s impolite to do otherwise, no?” The thought is fretting her brow. “Perhaps that does not hold true here?”

He is unsure how to explain such a basic notion. He strokes his goatee for a moment, thinking. "Well, it is impolite if it is a stranger or someone you just met. Or someone who clearly dislikes being touched. But otherwise? No, not really." He shrugs, "I think when one lives in such a cold place as Asmodae, one comes to crave contact more."

She is quiet for a bit, taking a sip of her tea before resting it in her lap again. “Duly noted.”

"Wait." He straightens up suddenly. "Does this mean you have been thinking me rude all this time?"

“No,” she answers readily, but that brings forth the question of how many times he has touched her which yet spawns more questions about why she never thought him rude in all of that.

"But I touch you all the time," he points out.

“You are reserved in how and when you touch me,” the words coming out slowly, Rin trying to reason this out for herself.

He casts his mind back to the last few situations when he did touch her. "Does that not just make me ruder?" he grins.

She tucks at her curls. “No. I suppose I lack a sufficient answer, but other than our first meetings, I was not opposed to your familiarity.”

His arm reaches over the back of the couch until one clawtip is idly tracing the seam of her jacket. "I always thought you were just too scared to tell me not to. Before, I mean." And sometimes now, too.

“I believe I had deeper worries back then. It is difficult to worry over social niceties of touch when bargaining to stay.”

"I would have helped you anyway, you know." He says quietly, "Even without..." he gestures to the two of them. "All this."

Her expression sobers some while her stomach does its little twist again. “I understand that now. I did not know you well enough to trust after our first meetings.”

"I understand." He nods. "Not like I can blame you with how our first meeting went." He grins, not seeming overly repentant.

She fidgets a little bit. “It is in the past. Given present circumstance, I am not one to complain.”

His hand moves down her arm and takes hers, giving it a gentle tug. "Come here."

Her stomach does that twist again, Rin looking at him before obliging, scooting a little closer before then looking at him questioningly.

He wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her against him, smiling slyly. "I feel like being rude."

Some of the tea spills onto her dress though she pays it no mind. Her confusion melts away to amusement, a warm smile gracing her face. She relaxes a bit, resting her head against his shoulder. “You are forgiven.”

Noticing the spill, he moves his hand over the fabric and makes it disappear. "Apologies. And thank you, that is most gracious of you." He kisses her forehead when she leans against him.

She closes her eyes to focus on the touch. “You always seem to cause these…butterflies,” she provides the Elyan word. “Like little wings in me.”

He laughs then leans down to speak in her ear, his voice low. "I think that means you like me."

She blushes but the smile remains. “I suppose so,” Rin replies.

He runs his fingers through her hair. "Is it unpleasant? The butterflies?"

The sensation is distracting, Rin forgetting for a moment to reply. “No, not unpleasant at all.”

"Good." He continues with the petting. "Just for the record, you are welcome to touch me whenever you like." He chuckles. "Just so your manners and good breeding are not compromised."

She makes an affirmative noise, closing her eyes to better enjoy the pets. He’d feel her relax further into him.

Highly pleased with his new discovery, he shifts a little so he's sitting more comfortably and continues what he's doing.

She has the good sense to move the teacup to the seat next to her, though there isn’t much left to spill. Despite the little Lady voice in her head saying this was rather unbecoming, Rin couldn’t convince herself to do anything about it.

"You look like you are enjoying yourself," Aezrel teases lightly, sounding amused but also rather pleased.

“I,” and her focus seems rather distant, green eyes opening somewhat bleary as Rin remembered where she was. “I should see myself home,” the ranger changing mental course as she gains enough of her bearings to realize she’s acting extremely familiar.

His hand trails slowly down her back, though he thoughtfully avoids the mane this time. "Would you like me to take you?"

She’s acting more alert, Rin mentally coaching herself awake. “If you like, though I assume you have work to take care of? It is no trouble, really.”

"The idle rich do not work, dear." He chuckles then glances out the window to check the time. "If you wish to walk I will not be opposed but it would be no trouble to give you a lift."

She smiles at him as she gently rights herself, a small blush on her nose as she fixes her hair. “Escort’s choice. I shall enjoy the company all the same.”

He stands up and walks up to the shelf to fetch his keys, dangling them questioningly at her. "Unless you fear for your hair?" He may or may not have sounded mildly smug.

A blink, Rin then trying to see her hair without a mirror. “Should I be concerned for it?”

"Well, there will be wind," he points out helpfully.

“Oh. That is quite alright,” she finally understands what he’s saying. Her hair _will_ be messy, not that is currently is.

"Well, then." He flips the keys into his palm and moves toward the door to open it for her. "I suppose a lift it is."

She stands and attempts to smooth down her appearance, noticing her abandoned tea cup. “It seems I have once again forgotten to enjoy your tea. At this pace, you will stop believing me when I ask for tea.”

He gives her a lazy grin as he opens the door. "I am inclined to be forgiving about it since I was the cause of your distraction." _And you can totally waste all my tea if that means i get to kiss you whenever I want_, he thinks.

“A distraction that I asked for,” she supplies, partially blaming herself. Rin steps through the open door, waiting for Aezrel on the porch.

"And I am sure I will never be able to tell you how much that pleased me." He steps out and closes the door behind him, brushing past her to get the garden gate.

“I am pleased to hear that,” Rin unable to think of a better reply as she follows him, green eyes searching for the bird.

The bird in question would come wobbling around the house, chirping excitedly and trying its level best to make Aez fall on his face by tangling around his legs. The chanter would mutter a few half-hearted grumbles and pat it on the head before shooing it away, which would cause Lovechild to change tactics and come gunning for her while he summoned the bike outside. "Please make sure to shut the gate behind you, that idiot might get itself drowned in the bay otherwise."

She kneels down and scoops up Lovechild adeptly, cradling the creature affectionately. “You should speak more gently,” she comments, eyes for the bird.

He turns around to look at her, bike hovering in the air in front of him. "Hum?"

“You should speak more gently about it,” she repeats herself, glancing from Lovechild to Aezrel. “He shall be a faithful companion to you.”

"I doubt he can understand what I am saying." He shrugs one shoulder. "It is not as if I treat him poorly."

“If you speak poorly, you may think poorly, which could result in adverse treatment. Even if he cannot understand the words, the hatchling may figure out the meaning. Animals are smarter than most offer credit.” Rin gently sets the bird back down, a lingering pet to his head before she walks over to the bike.

He looks vaguely offended at the notion as he swings his leg over the seat of the bike and holds out a hand to help her up. "I always take good care of what is mine."

Her hand slips easily into his, Rin becoming more comfortable with touching him as well as mounting the bike. “Then what is yours should take care of you, as well.”

"I would hope so." Though in truth, considering no one had ever taken care of him in his life besides Steven (who got paid for it), the chanter was somewhat unsure of what he was hoping for. He waits until she's settled in then takes off at a reasonable speed.

She settles lightly at his back, the ranger more comfortable with the proximity now but still keeping a feather-light touch out of habit. The wind would throw her hair back from her face, which was convenient for the time being; she’d later have a unique hair style.

He is impossibly aware of her hands on him the entire time, the lightness of the touch seeming to mock how acutely he felt it through his clothes. His hand tightens on the throttle, causing the bike to speed up.

The acceleration has her grip tighten on him, the ranger still unused to a bike at high speed. Once she gets used to the speed and the strength of the wind, Rin would relax a bit, though keeping close, her face resting against his back.

He grits his teeth, fighting to keep from speeding up even more, wanting the ride to last but also needing it to end quickly. This woman would be the death of him.

Feeling secure where she is, Rin remains quiet. Not like he’d be able to hear her anyway over the wind. It was enough right now that he’d given permission for more familiarity.

He ends up giving up and pushing the bike faster, his innate craving for more speed winning out over his gentlemanly instincts, the chanter feeling like he's running but not knowing what exactly he's running from. Nothing he could easily escape, it seemed.

The result? Rin tucks closer to his back, holding firmly to him for safety purposes.

He makes quick work of the trip to her place, parking the bike a ways from the studio gate so as to not give the guards anything to gossip about. "Here we are," he says from between gritted teeth.

When they finally come to a stop, Rin realizes how tightly she’s been holding on to him. It takes her a bit longer to coax her fingers to let go. “Is something wrong?” she asks, hearing something off with him but likewise unsure if it’s herself given how she’s shaking. That bike could go much faster than she’d anticipated.

Not able to think of a reply that would both ease her worry and be true, he just shakes his head.

Releasing him, she plants shaking hands on the bike and eases one leg over, sliding off to land on her feet. Once she’s sure footed, the ranger would stand more properly and peer up at him. Her mouth opens to speak then Rin gives in to more blushing. “Thank you,” she keeps it rather simple. Her hair would be a mess of curls from the wind.

Realizing that she seems less than put together curbs his anxiety some and he dismounts to stand next to her. "Are you alright?"

Rin offers him an earnest smile. “I will be. I am as yet still unused to aetherbikes.”

He makes a point to stand some distance from her, not overly confident of his control. "You could have told me, I would have slowed down. My apologies."

“I do not think you would have heard me,” she admits. “It is something I should learn to be comfortable with, given circumstance. I trusted in that you would ride safely.” She’s managing to get the shaking to settle down.

He starts reaching out to steady her but thinks better of it and lets his hands fall back at his sides. "My apologies," Aez says again.

A tilt of her head, Rin noting the movement and unsure why he would refrain now. “I think we are past the point of being rude,” her voice level, light and devoid of judgment.

He hesitates again, hands moving into his pockets. "I think I would be much too rude."

Her brow frets somewhat. “What makes you think that?”

"You know how you said I give you the butterflies?" He gives her a sheepish smile, though his eyes are intense. "You do the same for me, except they are more like... hornets. Or something. A lot harder to ignore."

She considers this, brushing idly at her hair. “I cannot tell if that is good or bad.”

"Both, I think. Dangerously good."

“I do not think I understand,” she replies slowly.

Considering how frayed his control felt at the moment, that was probably a good thing. "I should go."

That just confuses her further. “If you insist,” her voice reflecting her uncertainty.

He lets out a low, pained laugh then moves a bit closer to take her face between his hands and press his lips to her forehead. "I fear I must, otherwise you might find yourself unable to be rid of me."

She’s too confused to laugh, her mouth twitching with a humored smile. “You say that as if I do not delight in your company.”

He raises his eyes heavenward, silently telling Aion that okay, he knew he probably had a lot to make up for considering his love life in the past, but did things really have to be quite this difficult? Was he not being good? Did he not deserve a bit of slack? "You wanted to come home," he reminds her.

“That I did. That does not explain…Perhaps I am not understanding due to the language,” she concludes. It would be a logical reason that she isn’t understanding him.

"You said you wanted to come home, so I believe it safe to assume you would like some time to yourself. As such, my continued presence would not be recommended, yes?" Why, Aion, why.

She just nods in acceptance. The first part was true, but she was pondering over the second bit. Time to herself would be good, but he was suddenly different because…what word did he use? Hornets? Hornets. Rin was still confused. “Until next we meet,” an easy reply.

He kisses her forehead again, gentle. He really needed to be gentle right now. "Until next we meet," he replies, stepping back to let her go, ready to wait until she was inside to leave.

She hesitates a moment before somewhat nodding and somewhat curtsying for him before heading back up the path. Rin would glance back at him over her shoulder once, wondering to herself why he did not kiss her on the mouth when he had done so before.

He waits until she turns around and walks away, though since she looked back she might catch him sagging against the bike as his breath left him in a shudder, throwing a hand against the seat to steady himself. Another couple heartbeats go by before he bites out a curse and takes off after her. "Rin, wait!" he calls out. If she turned around, he would take her face between his hands and kiss her for all she was worth.

Her ears perk at his voice, the ranger turning around when he’s all but closed the distance. She has hardly any time to react before his mouth is on hers, her hands stopped midair until she can spare enough thought to place them gently on his arms. Now that the surprise has subsided a bit, she’d be kissing him back, bewildered but content. If he ever decided to stop kissing her, Aezrel would find that she’s smiling despite herself.

One of his arms would move around her waist and the other behind her back, the chanter kissing her like he had been wanting to for ages and failed for one reason or the other, his control finally out the window. He only stops when he runs out of breath, pulling back a little but not letting go. His eyes would be slightly unfocused, glowing faintly to a point where the sapphire color would be more purple than blue.

A tiny noise would sound in her throat when she’s physically pulled in, the butterflies at it again en mass. She’s likewise breathless when he halts the assault, the chanter having been relentless that the dazed ranger had been unable to really take in oxygen. It takes her a few blinks to be able to see him, Rin not saying anything as she peers up at him.

He lets out a last, ragged breath, then takes a step back, lips twitching slightly. "You can go now."

As if her confusion had abated, a smile twitching onto her lips frequently as she blinks at him. “Hornets?” she asks, still unsure exactly what he means by it but figuring her own stomach was tied up in knots currently.

He gives her a lopsided grin. "Hornets, indeed."

A broad grin spreads over her face despite Rin’s best efforts to maintain composure, coupled with a deep blush. “Was there anything else?” she asks in a lilting voice.

He slips his hands back into his pockets, looking considerably more relaxed and even a little boyish as he keeps grinning at her. "Not at the moment."

She has gained some control over her facial muscles, though the grin was still evident. A bob of her head. “I suppose…I should be going now.”

"I suppose so." Though his eyes remain intent on hers.

“May I?” she asks his permission.

His lips twitch again and he is tempted to say no. Instead, his good manners (and a _very_ distant worry for the possible theft of his bike) win out. "By all means. Apologies for detaining you." He sounds about as sorry as a shugo who just ripped someone off.

She looks like she wants to say something, but Rin just fidgets and blushes and smiles and nods her head, very much like a cat that can’t decide to go inside or stay out. “Well, then,” she manages, looking like she can’t seem to leave. “I best be going. Until next time, Aezrel.”

"Until next time, Rin." But he doesn't move either.

She fidgets a bit more, finally convincing herself to walk away with a bright, awkward smile, though she glances back at him again before she passes through the gate. The guards, having nothing better to do, watch the pair. 

His eyes follow her until she's through the gate, still glowing faintly like an animal's at night, and then he turns and walks over to his bike. The rumble of the engine fades a few moments later.


	23. A Generous Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “An Elyos Lady and an Asmodian Gentleman, dancing where none can see. It seems rather like a ballad.”
> 
> "Hopefully not. Those tend to end in tragedy."
> 
> The new courtship felt like a dream, with dancing, kisses, and banter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Aezrel's estate, Longhill Pass, Pernon
> 
> Glossary:  
Reian: A newly rediscovered race known for bearing only a single wing. They worship Lady Siel.  
Kahrun: Leader of the Reians. Later discovered to be the child of Nezekan (Elyos/Seraphim Lord of Protection) and Triniel (Asmodian/Shedim Lady of Destruction)  
The Circle: An organization that hires out various jobs from mundane to assassinations.  
Vanahal: A noble; the term can be used to imply being snobby.  
Marchutan: Empyrean/Shedim Lord of Fate, and the leader of Asmodian clerics and chanters.  
Azphel: Empyrean/Shedim Lord of Shadow, leader of the Asmodians
> 
> Some Disney and Shakespear references were definitely made.

Rin's comm shard would ping before his voice would sound through. "Plans today?"

She'd blink, one hand moving to the shard as a smile spread over her mouth, voice warm as she blushed a bit. "Azphelumbra, Aezrel. I am out gathering, as it were. I can conclude for the day, if it please you."

An answering grin spreads across his lips as he leans against the doorway and watches Lovehild chase butterflies. "There is no rush, but if you like you could come visit me when you are done."

She brushes back her curls, the wind catching them. “I think I have gathered enough for one evening. It should take me perhaps two hours to deliver them and be over, if that is acceptable.”

"Like I said, there is no rush." He mutters a mantra, curious if it would work on the bird. When nothing happens, he just shrugs. "I will somehow manage to entertain myself without you in the meantime." She might be able to hear the grin in his voice.

“Duly noted,” the ranger not detecting any innuendos. “I will be over soon as I am able,” she promises kindly, pulling out a Pandaemonium scroll and opening the Gate.

"I will be waiting." He disconnects and moves over to go annoy Lovechild some more.

Rin steps through the Gate into the dark city, navigating it with confidence as she went to deliver the supplies to the crafting guilds. Following that, Rin would open a Pernon scroll and begin the long walk to his place.

Meanwhile, not having anything better to do, Aez would get into his swim suit and toss Lovechild in the bay before following with an evil cackle.

True to her word, Rin would be opening the front gate around the two hour mark, dusting at her skirt idly. Stepping lightly on the patio, the ranger would approach the front door, noting her heart was starting to dance a little bit and her stomach did a premature little twist remembering the last she was here.

Having completely lost track of time, he would still be down in the bay. Evil laughter would float up to the house, generally accompanied by indignant screeching. If she were to approach the fence, she would see the chanter happily swimming around and tossing water at the bird who, not as adeptly, would try to follow him like a duckling after its mother.

Picking up the sound, Rin failed to knock on the door, turning instead towards the bay and casting green eyes about in search of the source. The ranger would wander back down the path and follow the noise, pausing every now and then to await more audio cues, scout that she is.

The ample amounts of splashing would probably be cue enough, though they would abate a little as he swims to a spot where he could actually stand with water up to his chest. The sopping bird would cast him accusing looks as it paddled over, tweeting in a more sedate manner now that it was no longer in the process of being drowned by its master. "What? You started it."

She’d come to a stop at the edge of the hill, looking down at the display. With a tilt of her head, Rin smiled happily given it was really cute to watch.

He would lazily start floating on his back, letting out a yawn. "Not my problem, Lovechild, you can see yourself out," when the bird, having noticed her, starts headbutting his side.

She’d start picking her way down the path, managing to do so with grace despite the sand.

The bird, giving up on the clearly hopeless case that is Aez, quickly paddles, then splashes over to her when it can stand, peeping excitedly while flapping his stubby little wings. He would be about hip-high by now. Aez, frowning at the sudden craziness, would flip himself back onto his feet and glance around. "What the-" He stops dead when he sees her, hand absently patting his stomach for a watch that isn't there. Oops.

There’s a span of moments where Rin is all eyes for Lovechild, walking down the beach before crouching a bit to look at the bird, the curls falling like a curtain around her face. “My, how you have grown, Little One,” she coos down at it, stroking the bird’s head affectionately. As if remembering why she was actually there, Rin pushes at the curls and peers over at him, offering an abashed smile as she gives Lovechild another pat before straightening her back.

He gives her an apologetic smile and starts making his way out of the water, walking over to stand next of her though he would be careful not to drip all over her. "My apologies; I lost track of time." Having not at all the same compunctions about the ruin of clothes as Aez, Lovechild would lean lovingly against her leg.

“No need to apologize,” she offers kindly, glancing down as the side of her black skirt is suddenly wet. “If you wish to keep swimming, I am content to wait.”

"Only if you wish to join me," Aezrel grins down at her.

“I am neither dressed nor educated for swimming,” she replies easily, green eyes peering back up at him.

"Your education is sorely lacking, then," he teases, stepping back to a safe distance before shaking out his hair like a dog. He would comb it back with his claws then gesture up the hill. "After you. Unless you wish to learn to swim."

She blinks at him, unused to seeing someone shake out like that before, then blinks again at the offer. “Much as I might wish to learn, I am still rather ill prepared in attire.” True, she was wearing a long black dress this time.

He waves his hand dismissively though his eyes run over the dress. "Can make you a swim suit if you like. Would take five minutes."

“It would be no trouble?” she asks, remembering the ease in which he dissembled her one dress and dried her armor before.

"Not at all." He shrugs, waving his hand in a lazy gesture. Tiny aetheric lights would glitter around his fingers and her dress would become green before another idle flick would return it to its original color. "I _am_ the Daeva of Fashion, you know."

She’d glance at the fabric as it changed colors, amusement forming a fascinated expression on her face. “How oft I forget,” she muses aloud. “Perhaps another time, unless you had no other plans for the afternoon?”

He gives her a gallant bow, which may or may not look amusing considering that he was in swim trunks. "Another time, then. Would you like to go inside?"

“Only if you were done,” she insists. “You seemed quite at ease, playing with the hatchling.”

"I am." He gestures toward the house again, a little more impatiently this time. He was partly nervous and partly excited about what he had invited her here for, and he wanted to get it over with quickly. "Though since I am now late, I hope you do not mind waiting a little while I take a shower." He raises his palms placatingly before she has a chance to say anything. "I will be quick, I promise."

His correctly anticipating her thought process gets her to smile. “A promise I do hope you to keep,” she offers jokingly. She steps in such a way that indicates she’s waiting for him to lead the way. “Will the child need to shower, as well?”

"He just had _his_ bath." No way in hell was he putting the crestlich in his shower. Though he doesn't like it, he precedes her toward the house. "And I _a__lways_ keep my promises."

She follows a half-step behind him and to the side, avoiding little puddles that form in his wake. “As I am aware,” she notes, agreeing that he is a man of his word.

He would stop at the garden gate and at the door to let her in first, though he would be willing (if grumbling) to go ahead the rest of the way. Lovechild, knowing that he was only allowed inside for sleeping purposes, goes back to chasing butterflies.

As a lady, Rin concedes and goes in first, standing politely inside the foyer to await her host.

He closes the door behind them and gestures to the house around them. "Please make yourself at home. I will not be long. There is fresh ringa juice in the kitchen." He starts making his way toward the bedroom then turns around. "Oh, please do not go into the study."

She was about to head to the kitchen when he adds the last bit. A tilt of her head, the curls sway to one side. “You have piqued my curiosity,” Rin admits, wondering after the study but not intending to sneak for the answer.

He smiles. "It is a surprise. Just wait for me." Then he moves into the room.

The curiosity is still burning behind green eyes but Rin nods. “As you wish.” Left on her own for an undetermined amount of time, she moves to find two drinking glasses and the ringa juice, pouring herself a glass and debating pouring his as well. She decides against it, since he did not express interest in it himself. Moving towards the couch, the ranger finds her own type of butterflies when she remembers the last she sat there, her face warming from the memory. It takes a small act of courage to sit in the same place.

He emerges about fifteen minutes later in a black shirt and slacks. He stops at the doorway to his bedroom and leans against it, just watching her for a moment. And maybe or maybe not reliving the last time she sat there, too.

Adept ears pick up the noise, Rin turning to glance at him in the doorway. She offers a hesitant smile for him, blushing a bit more. “A man of your word, as always.”

"As always," Aez confirms, giving her a fond look from behind his newly-donned glasses. "Are you still interested in my study?"

“It would be a lie to say otherwise. If anything, my interest has only grown.” She remained where she was, however, not wanting to seem eager for the secret.

He walks over to stand in front of her and holds out his hand. "Well?"

Even trying to seem calm, it’s rather obvious she’s too curious for her own good, smiling shyly as she placed a hand in his. “I suppose a kitter cannot resist temptation.”

He pulls her up. "Is that what you are?"

“Varault calls me Little Mau. It seems rather fitting,” she replies instead. “Do you disagree?” Rin asks, peering up at sapphire and noting his clean scent given the proximity, which sends her heart practicing its dance moves.

"I think," because he was clean and dry now he sees no reason not to lean down and give her a brief kiss, "you are very much a woman." Not bothering to relinquish her hand, he would start leading her over to his study.

Not expecting it (silly of her), Rin fails to return the kiss effectively, blushing more as result. The lady follows his lead without resistance. “That is not the question,” she says softly. “Varault is a man and worg, both.”

"Varault is a lot of things." He agrees, "I suppose a kitter would be a good fit, yes, if that was the question."

“I am still determining for myself if you are, indeed, a pluma,” she comments offhandedly, her curiosity fixing her eyes on the study door that her voice is rather distant, the concept of worgs and mau and plumas weakening.

"It seems like the most logical conclusion when one takes my colorful nature into account." He opens the study door and stands in front of it nervously for a second or two before moving aside to let her in. The room is done in a rich red and furnished with dark wooden desk and bookshelves.

“Perhaps it would also justify your closeness with the hatchling,” Rin supplies before stepping into the study and glancing about for the subject of surprise.

The study would be, as always, cluttered with books and stray bolts of fabric, the desk covered in household documents and half-finished sketches. On a mannequin toward the back, the dress he'd gotten from the shugo nomads would be resting placidly. He shifts behind her some more, inexplicably nervous.

She takes in the clutter as acceptable, his study obviously acting as a workshop. When she sees the dress, Rin’s face would brighten, the lady moving towards it. “You finished it?” she asks excitedly, mistaking the dress for Lyllette’s wedding gown.

He inclines his head. "I did. But that one," he points out a black and gold dress resting on a different mannequin, "is Lyllette's. That one," and he points to the first one, "is yours. If you like it, that is."

She follows his indication, looking at the nontraditional wedding gown before she revisits the white one. It had a modest neckline in a halter style, the lace overlay set with flowers. The fabric transitioned softly from white to pink and gathered over one hip to cradle a rose. “It is mine?” she asks, uncertain. “Why for?” If she was to receive an invitation to Lyllette’s wedding, the bard had yet to mention it. It would also be unacceptable to wear white to another wedding, unless the Asmodians had done away with such a tradition. 

"Because I saw it and it made me think of you and I felt like it?" He shrugs one shoulder, trying for nonchalant.

She moves over to the dress, running a hand lightly over the fabric and tracing a little flower, her expression showing just how touched she was by the gesture. Green eyes would briefly flick up to him, reflecting that she was still processing that this was a gift for her. “It is lovely,” she offers, and that is the truth, Rin smitten with the dress. “Your generosity has left me rather at a loss for words,” she half-jokes, a smile fleeting over her mouth.

"I thought there are things you might miss about Elysea." Her clear infatuation with the dress makes him feel like he just killed a dragon for her. "I have a slight suspicion that dress came from there."

It finally starts to sink in, that the dress really is for her, Rin’s claws brushing down the dress more lovingly as a nostalgic smile graces her face. “It is similar to a dress I once owned.” She’ll turn to look at him, her excitement barely contained behind a gracious smile. “May I try it on?”

The chanter smiles wryly. "Well, it belongs to you. You may do with it as you wish." With an inward sigh, he pushes himself off the doorway and turns back toward the living room. "I will wait outside."

She watches him leave the study, expecting him to shut the door on his way out. Rin has already turned her back to the study’s entrance, slipping the ring off that her mane and claws disappeared. The black dress fell easily to the floor, the lady stepping out of that pool of fabric before delicately freeing the mannequin of the dress. Putting on the dress came with the practiced deliberation of donning armor, the ranger’s hands guiding it to her frame. Once she was properly dressed again, Rin replaced the ring on her index finger, the mane generating smoothly through the dress' backing. The feel of it on her skin claimed most of her attentions, Rin failing to notice the slit right away.

He makes his way over to the kitchen and pours himself a glass of juice before turning toward the couch. Halfway there, he casually glances toward the study and realizes he forgot to shut the door, which causes his eyes to firmly nail themselves to the floor. _Why Aion, why?_

After enjoying the first several moments in the dress, Rin turns to head towards the door, halting in the motion when she realized that the door was, in fact, still open, and that she could see Aezrel from where she stood. The ranger began blushing, cursing herself for not thinking to close the door herself. His averted gaze offered some consolation, Rin taking a steeling breath before forcing the mishap from her mind. It is as she’s walking from the study towards him that she realizes there is something curious about the skirt, green eyes seeking the source and noticing the hip-high slit.

Hearing her, he turns around, mind still distracted with the near-miss, which means it takes him a second to notice her. When he does, he blinks once and his jaw goes slack before he hastily closes his mouth in order not to gape like an idiot. Even then, it takes him a few more moments to shake himself. _Say something, idiot. Say something, come on._ "Uh..." Nice try, points for effort.

His eloquence surprisingly (amazingly) gets her to blush darker, Rin dropping her gaze to the floor as she closes the distance a bit further before stopping politely, her claws releasing the skirt and folding neatly together. After a couple heartbeats, she’d chance looking at him through her bangs. “It is nostalgic. For me.”

He would still be staring, because there was no way he wouldn't be staring, but at least he doesn't look like a drooling moron anymore; only his eyes betrayed how much he enjoyed the view. "Do you..." He hastily clears his throat, finding speech overly complicated at the moment. "Do you like it?"

The smile would be sudden and bright, Rin dropping her gaze again in shyness this time. “That is an understatement,” her voice lilting slightly. Her claws, despite being woven together, were managing to stroke the fabric discreetly.

His shoulders sag slightly with relief, eyes still locked on her. "I, uh... I am glad. That you like it." What was wrong with him??

Edanna’s lessons invite themselves back, Rin smoothing her palms down to appear calm as she lifts her chin and stands proudly before him, though the blush would remain on her pale face. An earnest smile wouldn’t be far behind. “I love it, Aezrel.” The slit in the skirt was temporarily forgotten.

He reaches out and runs his fingertips over her cheek. "I love you in it."

Her smile falters at the touch, Rin watching him as her stomach does that little flip again. In an easy series of movements, the lady would close her eyes, lean in to his touch, and gently place one hand over his.

He leans into her and presses his forehead against hers, his thumb brushing over her cheek. "You look beautiful," Aez says softly.

Her eyes flutter open at the touch, but Rin closes them again just to focus on the closeness, the familiarity novel. Her ears flick back briefly, the ranger giving the slightest nudge that the tip of her nose would touch his.

His eyes close too and he brushes his lips over hers, the touch so light as to be almost imperceptible.

Light as it is, Rin shivers from the contact. “How do you always…affect me so?” the words barely audible and distinctly Elyan.

"I could ask you the same thing," Aezrel says against her lips, voice rough. "I never really felt like this before."

“I’m sorry?” the ranger unsure if that was acceptable to him. She pulls back slightly, enough to break the contact. “Should… we stop, then?”

"I don't want to." He tilts his head to the side to look at her. "I _like_ how you make me feel. Do _you_ want to stop?"

Green eyes search sapphire for something, the hint of a smile at the edges of her mouth though she’s rather more uncertain. Internally, the Lady was warring with the Woman. “No,” the answer slow and hesitant.

His lips twitch before a small smile breaks out and he leans in to brush another kiss over her lips. "Last time you said yes."

The tiniest of sighs would part from her. The smile manages to fight harder past her indecision. “So I did.”

"It pleases me that you came to your senses," he teases lightly, his arms going loosely around her waist.

“I feel rather more like I have lost them,” Rin admits sheepishly, her hands settling on his arms for lack of knowing what else to do with them.

He pulls her closer against him, one hand coming up to brush a few strands of hair back from her face. "Why? Am I that terrible a prospect?"

Despite the ranger pressing into him, her heart rate is going a mile a minute, Rin hyper-aware of their contact. “Hardly. You are rather more akin to someone I met, once upon a dream.”

"Oh?" He traces the edge of her ear with one clawtip then moves down to do the same with her jaw. "What was he like?"

A light giggle, Rin flinching out of ticklish behavior. “Must I tell you?”

"I am curious." His lips twitch with amusement. "Will you not tell me?"

The smile wins out, Rin no longer resisting it. “Perhaps.”

"Can you be persuaded?" the chanter outright grinning now.

“I may be,” she replies, enjoying the banter.

He kisses her cheek. "What was he like?" He starts pressing forward, his arms still around her.

She’s confused when Aezrel steps into her, Rin acting more as if to keep pace with a waltz step with one count backwards before two counts to the side. “A gentleman,” she offers playfully.

His eyes crinkle at the corners when his smile widens, the chanter keeping one arm around her waist and taking her hand with the other. "Oh? What else?"

A laugh and a bright smile as the chanter assumes a closed hold, the lady relaxing in his arms. “Handsome, incredibly so.”

"An incredibly handsome gentleman? It sounds suspicious; tell me more." He twirls her once then catches her again, practically radiating amusement.

She follows the lead, the dress flaring out and offering a flash of legs in the process, a fact she seemed unaware of. “He is also incredibly generous,” laughter lilting through her voice as Rin is clearly enjoying herself, “you would call me a dreamer, to hope for such a man.”

"I would," he says agreeably, "but I like the idea of being favorably compared to a man you are so clearly fond of, so I will take it as a compliment instead."

“Is your curiosity sated?” she asks, her heart rate still fast but now in time with the dancing than beating a mad rhythm against her ribs.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Aezrel counters.

A coy expression passes over her face before she drops her gaze demurely, more her shy self than a court player. “That remains to be seen. I oft forget my dreams.”

He stops and winks at her "Then I hope you do not dream of me."

She firmly averts her gaze this time, a blush creeping up to her ears. The ranger stays rather silent on the matter.

"Oh, so you _have_ dreamed of me." He seems impossibly pleased by this.

Rin becomes visibly flustered and seems rather at a loss for how to downplay it given his penchant to detect lies.

He leans down and brushes his lips over her temple. "Was it a good dream?"

“I cannot recall the specifics,” she replies instead, still unable to look him in the eye thus settles for looking at a point on his chest as they came to a stop. “It is difficult to answer you one way or the other.”

"Shame. I would have hoped to be a good dream." He slips his hands into his pockets. That dress was incredibly distracting.

She folds her hands in front of her again since the dancing ended as quickly as it began. Green eyes flick up to his face with a tentative smile. “You are.” Nope, can’t maintain eye contact; Rin drops her gaze to his jaw.

His clawtips curl under her chin to bring her eyes back to his. "Maybe. But I am also very real." Sapphire eyes would be warm with affection.

“A very convincing dream,” her voice soft and lilting, the joking nature falling through on the delivery.

"Let me show you just how convincing." He leans in and presses his lips to hers, his hand moving to the back of her neck. So much for keeping his hands to himself, but they were off both the laces of her dress and her ass, which is to say he was behaving remarkably well.

Her stomach was doing its acrobatics again to match her heart’s dancing. Rin would keep her hands folded simply because she forgot she had them, mind focused on kissing gently back.

His hand slowly rubs the back of her neck while he kisses her; though, since he was trying to prove his realness, he nips gently at her lip, a mildly wicked smile flickering over his face.

The nip breaks her from whatever reverie she’s in, Rin pulling back slightly and opening her eyes to look at him, confused.

His face would be all that is pure innocence in the world. "Yes?"

The wheels were turning behind green eyes. “Was that apurpose?”

"Did you not like it?" His voice is all solicitousness.

Her mouth opens to reply, then shuts, Rin rather unsure how to answer. She settles for blinking at him.

He would be fighting back an amused smirk. "Shall I do it again and help you decide?"

Her ears flick back. “It is an unusual offer, if I am honest.”

He leans in and brushes his lips over hers. "You think too much."

“I thought you liked me for my mind,” Rin counters, failing to return the kiss this time.

He grins against her lips. "I do. Your mind is absolutely riveting; it is simply not the only thing about you I find attractive, though."

The ears flick again, the lady rather unused to conversations like this.

He pulls back a little, his stance perfectly relaxed, eyes seeking hers. "Alright." He would take it to the drawing board if he had to. "Let us focus on your mind that I find so attractive for a moment. What is bothering you right now?"

Her brows pinch in just slightly. “Nothing is bothering me as of this moment.”

He lets out a frustrated laugh and takes her hand to lead her to the couch. This was likely going to be a long conversation. "You seem confused that I bit you."

She follows, the confusion still on her brow. As she sits, Rin notices the slit in the dress again, claws attempting to settle the fabric for modesty’s sake. “Indeed, I am rather unused to that. So it _was_ apurpose,” she concludes.

He takes her hand again and laces their fingers together before settling them on his thigh and away from the dress, partly because he wanted to hold her hand, partly because she would have to get over it and partly just to be a shit. "It was apurpose, yes. When Aion gives you fangs..."

The slit in the dress bothers her but Rin leaves it alone for the time being. “It is common among Asmodians?” she asks now.

He shrugs one shoulder, toying with her fingers on his lap. "I suppose? I would not know if it is a racial thing, but it is common. Is it strange for you?"

A nod of her head, Rin using her free hand to tuck her curls back.

"Is it just because it is an unfamiliar feeling or does it actually bother you?" He tilts his head to the side curiously. "Or do you think I could hurt you?"

Thought flickers behind emerald eyes. “I have known since the beginning that you could hurt me. I also know that you will not.” Rin focuses on their linked hands. “I think, it is because I am unfamiliar.”

He squeezes her hand lightly, moved by her trust. "Thank you for that. But if it is just the unfamiliarity of the situation..." He shrugs at that. "Are you not curious at all if you might like it?"

“There is a phrase, about kitters and curiosity.” She glances up at him. “I would be lying if I was not curious.”

"Ah, true." He lets go of her hand to place his arm on the back of the couch and move closer, eyes seeking hers. "Just stop thinking about it for a moment and focus on me." He places a light kiss on her jaw.

“I am focused on you,” her voice soft, the ranger sitting as calmly as she can.

"Good." He kisses the corner of her mouth, voice equally soft.

She closes her eyes, remaining still and silently giving permission for whatever he intended. Beneath pale skin, her pulse would be at a rapid pace.

His free hand would move to cup her jaw, clawtips idly playing over her skin as he starts kissing her again, gently pulling her lower lip between his though he keeps his fangs to himself for the moment.

The kisses would be gently reciprocated. She’s anticipating the nibbles this time, Rin managing to remain still and not break away like before.

He grazes his fangs over her lip before nipping at it, the pressure light before he goes back to kissing normally.

A small intake of air, but she manages to stay put, shifting slightly closer to him without thinking. The slit has escaped her attention once again.

He makes a low sound of approval before repeating the motion on her upper lip this time, his fingers trailing down over her pulse, his thumb rubbing circles over her neck.

He’d get a brief sound out of her, Rin not having expected that one but she surprisingly leans closer to him as result of the tug rather than pull away. Her eyes were still closed, brows lightly pinched as she focused on him, the ranger still overthinking it (though in his favor this time as she’s pretty sure she could like the nipping).

He is pleasantly surprised by her moving closer, making a low murmur of approval against her lips. While he had never thought he would ever be in this situation, he was actually enjoying himself quite a bit.

She shifts a bit, adjusting to better face him on the couch. The next time he would bite her lip, Rin would smile despite herself.

Aezrel pulls back a little and brushes his nose against hers affectionately. "Do we have a verdict?" he asks softly.

Green eyes peek open after a few blinks, the smile coupled with a light blush. “I believe so.”

He leans back against the couch again, grinning. "Is it a favorable one?"

A nod of her head, one hand moving to tuck the curls. “I dare say so.”

His grin only widens. "I am glad we settled that, then."

She acts sheepish again. “Thank you.”

"The pleasure was all mine." He scratches his jaw. "Well, I hope not _all_ mine, but it definitely was no sacrifice, I assure you."

“No,” Rin still smiling, blushing, and fixing the slit on her dress. “Not all yours.”

The motion draws his attention to her leg, though it was likely not intended. "Are you going to do that every five minutes unless I am actively distracting you?"

Her ears droop, Rin looking rather like a child caught sneaking a cookie. “I am unused to such a fashion.”

He reaches out and curls a lock of her hair around one finger. "I can lower it if you like. But," he lifts one shoulder "I see no reason to do so."

“It is not improper?” she asks, comparing what she has seen of Asmodian fashions versus her upbringing. Rin watches as he toys with the lock, making no move to stop him.

He laughs softly. "You _have_ been to tavern, have you not? And you are friends with Lyllette; those girls practically walk around naked and no one bats an eye. The worst that can happen with you in that dress is me having to clock some poor unfortunate soul caught ogling you."

She fidgets with the slit again, though doesn’t seem as motivated to cover her leg. “It is…acceptable, for Asmodian women to be so…?” and Rin pauses, unable to think of the correct word. “No one will think poorly of me?”

"They will either appreciate the view or not care." He shrugs lightly. "I assure you your reputation is safe."

She considers that, claws still fussing with the edge slightly before she forces herself to release it. “Then I should leave it as is.”

He smiles. "This pleases me."

As if remembering that he’d called her over to surprise her with the dress, she looks at him intently. “I have yet to think of a gift for yourself. It is rather unfair if I am to receive gifts but offer none.”

He raises his palms in a stopping motion. "I did not get you a gift because i expected retribution. I got it because I could, and I thought you would enjoy it, so please think nothing of it."

That does not appease her nearly as much as it should, Rin frowning at him. “I should still like to do something for you, in thanks for all that you have given me. Not just the dress.”

He frowns at her. "You do not owe me a thing."

“That does not negate that I _want_ to do something for you.”

"Well, that is a different case, I suppose." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I just do not want you to feel like you have to repay me."

She’s rather unsure of herself, but Rin settles one hand on his. “May I have a clue, as to something I might do for you?”

He shifts his hand to link his fingers with hers. "Nothing that would equal the enjoyment I derive from your company."

She quirks her mouth a bit, still unappeased. “I will think of something,” she practically promises him, relaxing somewhat into the couch beside him.

"I look forward to it."

Rin will sit quietly, trying to think of something for him, which slowly lapses into all sorts of trains of thought. “I do not know when I will have an excuse to wear such a lovely dress. It is far too fine for the Apellbine.”

"Someone somewhere will eventually throw some manner of party." He pouts slightly. "I rarely get to wear my tuxedos, too; it is rather vexing."

“Then I shall wait to debut the dress for a time when you may wear a tuxedo,” she offers matter-of-factly, moving to stand.

He stands up too though he has no idea why she's doing it. "Does that mean you are agreeing to be my date for whenever such an opportunity presents itself?"

“Of course,” she replies, smiling. There’s a moment of hesitation before she glances up at him. “I would be amenable to another dance before changing out of it.”

His eyebrows arch slightly but he makes no comment, lips twitching. "Let us at least have some music this time." He moves to get his crystals from the study.

She stands politely, smiling brighter for the option of music.

He comes back a few minutes later and sets the box on the table, fiddling with the aether crystals for something appropriate. Once music starts spreading over the room, he comes to stand in front of her and gives her a polite bow, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She blushes, her smile bright as one hand pulls her skirt to the side in a grand curtsy as she accepts. Rin would settle a hand firmly onto his, stepping closer and seeming to care for nothing more than the chance to dance in his living room.

He settles his hand on her waist and start leading her around the uncluttered part of the room "You know, if you would like to do this more often you have but to ask."

“Then you would tire of me,” she teases, “for I would never cease to ask.”

"Is dancing something you enjoy _that_ much?" He tilts his head to the side curiously.

“Very much so,” her voice affectionate.

"What else do you like doing?" He gives her an easy smile. "There are likely all sorts of things I do not know about you."

“And I, you,” she ripostes half-jokingly. “I am quite fond of reading for both pleasure and academic purposes.”

"Probably," the chanter agrees. And he hoped to keep it that way. "Why academic purposes?"

“I enjoy learning,” she replies easily. “Aion has gifted me eternity. It seems rather fitting that I should make efforts to learn as much as I may, for there is so much to learn.”

"A lot of things are not learned from books, though." He steps back to twirl her playfully. "How do you manage those, lady scholar?"

She follows the motion gracefully, settling back into his arms with a confident air. “Experience is the best instructor, I have found.”

"This is true." He inclines his head. "Or at least, as far as I know it is. Reading and dancing then?"

She smiles warmly at him, relaxing. “Indeed.”

"These seem like rather valid pursuits. I was expecting something different." He seems amused by the idea.

She hums in agreement, the ranger quite content at this moment. “What were you expecting, then?”

He chuckles. "Something I did not expect. In my experience, there is always something unexpected, and what with you being a perfect example of the court lady, I figured that would hold true. Then again, we are here so I suppose it already does."

“An Elyos Lady and an Asmodian Gentleman, dancing where none can see. It seems rather like a ballad.”

"Hopefully not. Those tend to end in tragedy."

“Is it such a tragedy if the players can grasp true happiness along their path?” she poses the question to him, settling closer as they danced.

"Yes." He wraps his arm tighter around her to accommodate the proximity. "Because then they know what they are missing."

There’s a moment’s thought about the familiarity before Rin dismisses it, closing her eyes and slipping her arms around his neck. “Ah, then you believe it is better never to have loved at all,” the observation given gently.

He seems surprised by the gesture, but his arms go easily around her waist in response. "No; I believe in keeping what is mine."

She stops dancing, content to be close enough to rest her cheek on his collarbone. A relaxed sigh parts from her frame. “That is good to know,” her voice soft.

He is even more surprised by this, but he rests his chin on top of her head. "Do remember it, my lady; I would not let you go without a fight." His voice was equally soft, though it would be clear he meant it.

That gets the lady to smile again, her arms gently pressing more firmly around his neck and Rin pressing lightly into him. “That I shall,” she promises.

He kisses the top of her head and holds her close. "If this is what I get when I buy you dresses, you should probably get a new wardrobe," Aezrel jokes, still in keeping his voice soft.

“This is enough for me,” the ranger happy just for the closeness. Dresses were lovely and appreciated, but the affection was something new entirely.

He struggles with himself for a moment, then gives up. "Stay the night with me," he says into her hair. "Just sleep. I will be a perfect gentleman, but... stay."

To say she blushed would be a gross understatement, Rin’s face rivaling the Eltnen sun. He can no doubt detect the tension in her shoulders. “…That is…rather sudden, Aezrel.” Part of her mind accepted it, trusted him when he promised to be a gentleman; the majority, however, was still ingrained with propriety.

"I know, I should not have asked. I apologize." He sounds genuinely apologetic. Why had he even opened his dumb mouth?

That fluttering was back in her stomach, Rin remaining exactly as she was, neither pulling away nor looking at him. “…I will consider it, for future.” Oh, Edanna would slap her for that.

His hands rub slow circles over her back, hoping to smooth any feathers he might have ruffled with his dumbassery. "Alright. No rush."

The backrub settles some of her nerve, Rin silently reprimanding herself for being so easy to appease. Aezrel would feel her frame relax against him again.

She would feel him relax against her in turn, a strange sense of relief coming over him that she wasn't angry at him. Since when was he so easily turned upside down by a woman?

Gently, she’d pull away from him, though not before placing a light kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for being patient with me.”

He lets go of her without protest, hands moving into his pockets for safety reasons. He gives her a mildly chastised look. "You deserve my patience. I am honestly unsure what came over me just now."

A tilt of her head, Rin offering a kind smile. “What did I ever do to deserve your patience?”

He stays silent for a moment, thinking about how to put it. "You are not toying with me. You need time because you are adjusting to this relationship with me and I understand that." He runs a hand through his hair. "I have been strung along before; it was not a pleasant experience."

“And one I am sorry you had to endure. I will do my utmost to make up for their grievance,” Rin promises, blushing deeply at her own boldness. Since she had not gone very far at all, it took little effort (but a great deal of courage) for the lady to lean closer to press a light kiss to his lips. “Thank you for the dance and the gift. I look forward to wearing it again.” If he did not stop her, Rin would make for the study. 

He just stands there, thoroughly dumbstruck at both her words and the gesture. It wouldn't be until after she left for his study that the flimsy words would leave his lips like someone had whalloped his back and forced them out, barely audible if at all. "...Okay?"

She was careful to actually close the study door this time, keen ears picking up his meek reply and confusing the ranger. Taking off the ring again, Rin carefully removes the dress and redresses the mannequin before putting her clothes back on. When everything is in place, the ring would finish off the ensemble once more.

Meanwhile, he would shake himself out of his stupor and down a glass of orange juice, vaguely wishing his vodka stash wasn’t in his study. Gorgeous women would be the death of him, immortal or no.

The door would reopen quietly, Rin stepping out neatly and offering a sheepish smile. “It really is lovely, I cannot tell you how happy I am.”

He inclines his head. "I will make sure to send a shugo with it in the morning. I cannot tell you how pleased I am that you like it."

“You are too kind,” she offers warmly, standing politely. She quietly wondered what came next.

"Would you like some tea?"

A bright smile settled on her pale face. “I would love some.”

He makes his way over to the kitchen and takes out his newly purchased tea set, setting it on the counter before taking the kettle and filling it with water. "Have you ever tried Reian black tea?"

She walks over to the table and waits for him. “No, I have not,” her tone indicative that she was looking forward to the prospect.

"You might not like it, but I think it would be an interesting experience regardless. I can brew a pot of something else if you find it unpleasant." He takes out the small can of tea he'd gotten from the shugos and sets it on the counter while he waits for the water to heat, and his mind promptly flashes back to another kitchen and another counter. His claws curl into his palms in response.

“I am not opposed to trying new things,” her tone warm. “May I assist you at all?”

He waves his hand dismissively over his shoulder as he spoons tea leaves into the pot and leaves it to wait for the water. He turns around and settles against the counter. "It is just tea."

“Tea it may be, but I feel rather like you are always hosting me. I believe in reciprocity,” Rin replies, copying him and leaning rather daintily against the table, her weight not truly against it.

He lifts one shoulder. "Do invite me over whenever you like; I will make sure not to lift my rear from whatever chair you point it to."

A tilt of her head, Rin not having expected such phrasing and thus rather unsure how to reply to it.

He waves his hand again, as if dismissing his previous words. "What I mean is, I do not feel entirely comfortable with letting you work in my home. Whenever you host me, feel free to treat me however you like."

A nod of her curled head, Rin tucking at the curls. “Duly noted. I have yet to make an acceptable brax dish. I hope to have one soon.”

His low laugh is punctuated by the kettle's shrill whistling. "No rush. After all, all we have is time." He pours the boiling water into the pot then fills the tray with two cups and a can of vanilla cookies before carrying everything over to the table.

Another tilt of her head. “Did I say something amusing?”

"Not really. I am just not used to agreeable women." He fills her cup and sets it in front of her before placing the sugar within easy reach.

She sits down, graceful as any Lady. “Is Reian tea meant to be sweetened?” she asks, unsure if it was traditionally left black.

He shrugs as he fills his own cup. "Unsure. I prefer it black but I am not a Reian, so I imagine I can do as I please."

She considers the drink a bit before taking up the cup. Rin lets the steam waft towards her face, scenting the tea before experimentally blowing on it and sipping. “I think I am rather more keen to sweet things, though I appreciate the true flavor.”

He gestures to the sugar, giving her a half-defiant, half-amused look. "So add sugar to it."

She reaches for it when an idea occurs to her. “If something is not sweet initially, then forcibly sweetened, is it truly sweet or does that fall under a pretense?”

"Some things cannot be conformed to our idea of them, no matter how much sugar we add to them." He gives said sugar another nudge, amused. "However, fortunately for you, tea is not one of them."

Rin helps herself to two spoonfuls of sugar before sipping the tea again, then adds a third. “It is rather more bitter than Elyan teas. I wonder, perhaps, what that would indicate about the Reians. Elyan foods tend to be full of succor. Asmodian foods combine rather unique flavors. Does Reian cuisine fall between the two or outside of them?”

He takes a sip of his tea, rather enjoying the bitterness. "Have you never tried Reian food?"

“My legion was rather adverse to spending time near Asmodians, so my time in Kahrun’s lands was rather limited.”

Aezrel chuffs out a laugh, nearly choking on his tea. "I can see why you did not fit in," he says, voice hoarse. He clears his throat before continuing. "Reians like spicier food. They have some really interesting spice blends."

Rin averts her gaze. “There are many reasons as to why I did not fit their standard. I know that now.”

Realizing he had probably just put his foot in it, he reaches over and takes her hand to give it a light squeeze. "I apologize if that was callous of me."

A faint smile tugs at her lips as she considers their hands together. “No need. I am grateful that I am unlike them.”

"In this we are in perfect agreement. I am equally grateful you are not like them." He brushes a kiss over the back of her hand before reaching for a cookie.

“And you? Did similar conditions prevent you from finding a suitable legion?” Her heart flutters at the kiss. Aion was kind, that she should find someone like this in Asmodae.

"Legions are for peasants." He sounds like he's enjoying a private joke as he takes another sip of tea. "I was a member of The Circle for a few decades, and a soldier for a few centuries before that. I dislike taking orders and working with other people, though."

“Ah, we disagree, then.” She nods as if this is truly remarkable. “It is a lonely life to never work with others.”

"I did not say I never worked with others," Aez points out, about to add that he wasn't lonely either, but that would be a lie of epic proportions, would it not? "Just whenever I _do_ work with others, it is under my terms on things that I choose. I am a Vanahal Daeva and a priest of Marchutan; only an Empyrean Lord can presume to order me about."

“And what of a grandchild of an Empyrean lord?” she teases, not seriously intending to order him at all.

"I think I still trump you," he teases back, grinning. "Maybe if you were His daughter."

“Oh? Remind me the heritage you boast that we are not equals,” she asks, trying to recall information on House Thoryn.

"Well, I am a pre-Cataclysmic Daeva of an equally old House known for its service to Empyrean Lord Azphel. Granted, my ancestors were just members of his personal guard, _but_," and he holds up a finger, "I imagine my age counts for something."

She gives his hand a squeeze before taking it back, raising the teacup to her mouth to hide a smile. “That it does. Elderly are often given benefits. Why should I ever seek to strip you of such?”

"Good, listen to your elders." He mirrors the gesture, though his eyes would be crinkled at the corners from his obvious mirth.

“Yes, sir,” and Rin schools her features to the point of believability, face of seriousness and devoid of amusement, eyes downcast in a demure fashion.

This, for some reason, strikes him as immensely funny and he bursts out laughing, setting his tea on the table so as to not spill everywhere as his body shakes.

She drops the farce, green eyes taking in the sight of The Laughing Chanter. A tilt of her head and a cautious smile. “You find me humorous as of late.”

"Well, you actually joke as of late," he counters, still smiling.

“Am I disallowed?” Rin asks.

"On the contrary, you are encouraged. I enjoy sense of humor in a woman." Usually of the twisted kind. That's probably why he liked Jenna and Lyll.

“Then it is settled,” she declares, appearing as a cat that is rather pleased with itself. “I am allowed to jest.”

"Indeed you are. It is nice of you to entertain elderly men with your boundless charm and wit. Old age gets terribly dull after you hit the millennium mark." He looks at her over the rim of his glasses while he sips his tea.

A gracious bob of her head, Rin accepting the terms of boundless charm and wit. She lets the act fall away, Rin smiling at him before sipping her cup again.

He reaches for her hand again, running his thumb back and forth over her knuckles. "Truly, thank you for visiting."

“Of course,” her voice sincere. “Thank you for the invitation.”

"Of course," he echoes. "I go a little bit insane with my idleness sometimes." And lonely. But that was irrelevant.

“Then I am more than happy to grant you sanity. Dancing is a pleasant remedy for idleness.”

He could think of another couple hundred pleasant remedies for idleness. "Am I going to have to invest in new shoes?"

“That depends on how quickly your soles wear,” Rin replies easily, as if buying new shoes was a common event.

"That depends on how much dancing you wish to inflict on me," he counters.

A mostly innocent grin, Rin clearly intent to inflict dancing upon him regularly. “If you had other suggestions for our shared time, I am more than happy to consider.”

Did he ever. Unfortunately, he doubted she would be agreeable to those. "I could teach you to swim," Aez says instead.

None the wiser, Rin’s smile broadens. “How easily I forget. I would love to learn.”

He lifts one shoulder. "I get new shoes, you get a swim suit; seems like a good plan."

A nod before a contemplative expression. “Where would I procure a swimsuit?”

"The broker? The shugos always seem to have something going on; otherwise I could make you one as I suggested earlier." He takes another cookie before holding the jar out to her.

“I will look, next I am in Pandaemonium.” The ranger takes one cookie from the offered tin, Rin silently delighting that he enjoyed vanilla cookies as much as she did.

"Alright." He idly wondered if he could survive her in a swim suit.

She nibbles at the cookie casually, in no rush to move on to the next one despite there being a full tin of them. The tea is likewise consumed at a rather leisurely pace, Rin content to sit in silence.

The whole swimsuit situation still running rampant in his brain, the chanter barely notices the silence as he tries to rein in both the male part and the fashion designer part of his personality. Aion was testing him; he was sure of this.

“Do you have the time?” she asks, Rin having long ago lost track of it given the excitement of today.

Being snapped out of his first world chanter problems has the effect of rendering him somewhat confused and very eloquent. "Huh? Time for what?"

She would smile at his confusion. “The time. I arrived sometime this afternoon and I cannot say for how long I have made you play host. I would know if the hour is late.”

He pats himself down for his watch, the lid opening with a click as he checks the time. "Uh, about dinner time."

The smile persists, Rin setting down her empty cup. “I should take my leave, then, while there is light.”

He inclines his head and stands up to walk her to the door. "Need a ride or rather walk?"

“You will join me?” her tone warm, Rin rising easily from the chair and smiling at him. “Between the dancing and the walking, you most assuredly will need new shoes.”

"If you wish. Luckily for me I can just magic myself new clothes." He smiles back.

“A convenient talent,” her tone somewhat playful as she heads for the door. “Perhaps, given all the dancing earlier, the aetherbike would be your preference?” Rin suggests, peering up at him.

"I will attempt not to take that as a jab directed at my advanced age," he says magnanimously. "And the aetherbike is generally my preference regardless."

“Oh, I had not even considered your frailty!” she jokes, putting on an apologetic expression with one hand covering her mouth.

Quick as a viper's strike, his hands meet the door on either side of her. "Oh, I assure you, I do just fine." His smile shows fangs but his eyes are amused.

Her surprise is earnest, Rin having momentarily forgotten to breathe while her heart became a mad bird in her chest. “You should have a care,” her voice tentative, “lest you overexert yourself.”

His hands curl against the door, though without claw action and he leans in to nuzzle her neck. "If I do, you will just have to kiss me better."

Goosebumps rise down her skin, Rin acutely aware that her mane is sticking on end, too. “I will keep such remedy in mind,” her voice just loud enough for the space between them.

With slow deliberation, his fangs press against her neck and drag upward until he lightly nips her ear. "You were saying?"

She shivers where she stands. “You seem well,” her voice lilting slightly. “No need for a remedy.” He’d be able to detect the light scent of vanilla.

Arzrel's body presses closer against hers, driving home the point that she isn't going anywhere unless he wants her to. "Are we done being concerned for my health yet?" he murmurs against her ear.

What little distance there was between her back and the door is gone now, Rin closing her eyes and willing her heart to stop counting out a mad march. “Affirmation would be a lie,” the words definitely lilting.

He chuckles, slowly straightening up until he's upright again and his hands fall innocently at his sides. "I am touched, but I assure you your concern is unfounded."

She watches him with a cautious air, not moving from the door. “Unfounded as it is, illness can still befall a daeva in his prime. I worry after you all the same.”

"Noted," he says pleasantly, as if he hadn't just trapped her against the door. He waits another heartbeat before adding, clearly amused. "You are blocking the exit, dear."

A blink at that, Rin realizing that he was right. “So I am,” she regains her bearings, Asmodian accent back in place as the lady comes off the door. “Apologies.”

He would be looking all kinds of smug as he calmly reaches for the handle and opens the door for her. "After you."

She steps through, eyes downcast as the latest event gets a belated blush. Rin’s too focused on that that she forgets about Lovechild.

He follows after her and closes the door behind them as Lovechild naps in the bushes, unaware. He gestures toward the garden gate and holds a finger to his lips.

At the gesture, Rin blinks and remembers the bird. Green eyes cast about and spy the creature as the ranger walks towards the gate. Surely, if Lovechild is sleeping, Aezrel would want to summon the bike further from the garden.

He quietly opens the gate for her and motions further up the street while he gingerly fishes his keys from his cube, glancing over his shoulder to make sure evasive techniques are working.

Rin followed along quietly, a tiny voice in her head asking why she was leaving now. Surely, if he drove her home, the light level did not matter? Still, it had been some time and she wouldn’t overstay her welcome. It was unfair to be hosted for the better part of a day.

Once they are some distance from the house, he pumps his fist into the air. "Clear." Unaware of her train of thought, he summons the bike and swings himself onto the seat with an ease belying his advanced age before holding out an arm to help her up. "I will probably pay for that on the return trip."

She blinks in confusion at the air fistpump, but slips her hand onto his regardless. “How so?” It takes some fussing to get her skirt to sit right on the bike without the ranger going side saddle. After that’s taken care of, Rin would wrap her arms about his waist.

"When he realizes I left without him noticing, there will be hell to pay." Aezrel sounds more amused than concerned over it. Gunning the engine, he starts for the studios at a reasonable speed. "I swear, it feels like having a child all over again."

Settling against him is surprisingly easier. “You evaded Dag like this?” she asks, finding such a situation odd.

He lifts one shoulder in a shrug. "Sometimes. Jianna was better with him than I was, though I eventually got the hang of it. Well, I think; he did not turn out terrible so we must have done something right."

A hum passes through her as she thinks that over. Dag seemed a gentleman when they’d spoken – she would say he turned out better than not terrible.

His mind goes back to those years as the silence stretches. "I thought anything was better than what he had at the time." His voice quiet but still audible over the engine. "I would not have felt right with myself if I had just lived my life and left well enough alone."

It takes her a moment to figure out what Aezrel’s referring to, but Dag’s circumstances surface in her memory and strike a sympathetic chord in the lady. The result is Rin tucking close on the bike and hugging the chanter. “You did right by him. You should be proud.”

He briefly rests his hand on her wrist. "I hope so."

“He is a good man. I am sure he appreciates all that you have done for him.”

He shifts uncomfortably on the seat. This subject always made him feel unsettled. "Maybe. Nothing to be done for it now one way or another." His tone would indicate he wished to end the topic.

Well professed in social engagements, his tone is not lost on her. Why he wanted to drop the subject would be her current train of thought, but Rin fell silent behind him, her embrace relaxing back to simply holding on to him for safety reasons rather than comforting ones.

His shoulders would relax when she doesn't press the issue, the chanter focusing instead on the drive, content enough with the silence.

Left to her own thoughts, Rin’s mind decides now is a good time to revisit the latest entrapment. Thankfully, he can’t see how much she’s blushing; the only indication would be that her claws would curl a little. Deep down inside, if she was brave enough to admit it, she had liked it.

He glances down at her hands, thinking she might be bothered by the speed again even though he wasn't going that fast. "Are you alright?" he calls over his shoulder, concerned.

“I am fine,” a truthful, if evasive, answer. Then something else occurs to her. “I forgot the dress.”

"You did not," Aez sounding amused. "I told you I would send a shugo with it, remember?" So maybe he sounded a little smug, so what?

“Oh, so you did,” her blush now part embarrassment of forgetting and part remembrance of his fangs on her neck. He sounded pleased. What was he thinking of? Either of the same? Both? Something else?

He stops the bike a few meters from the studio gates, the engine purring smoothly. "Here we are."

She blinks, releasing him enough that she could glance at the gate. That trip felt much shorter than previous times. Had she really been so distracted? Rin swung one leg over to slide down from the bike, landing lightly and peering up at him. She seemed more steady on her feet with each aetherbike experience.

He hops down next to her, hands moving to his pockets out of habit. "Thank you for the wonderful afternoon. You should stay for dinner next time, though."

She smiles for him. “Perhaps I shall. Thank you for a lovely day. I quite enjoyed myself.”

"I did, too." He leans in and presses a perfectly polite, totally civilized kiss to her lips. "Have a good evening."

Rin returns the kiss, smiling despite herself when he pulls away. “A good evening to you, as well. Until next we meet.”

He swings himself back onto the bike and settles in to wait until she's inside. "Until next we meet."

She walks towards the gate, backwards at first to watch him, then forwards with a peek over her shoulder. She would most definitely be thinking about him tonight.

He winks at her when she turns back to look at him, then turns the bike around once she's inside, grinning like an idiot most of the way back home. It had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aezrel acquires a lace dress from the traveling shugos and gifts it to Rin. They end up dancing and kiss some while Rin adjusts to their brand of courtship. Tea with a side of banter has become a staple of their visits as Rin finds her confidence to joke and relax with him, even when he traps her against the door again.


	24. A Worg in Pernon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wish you to be happy, doing whatever makes you the happiest. With whoever.. makes you the happiest." He pauses for a moment, and then smiles at her, looking back over. "..You should know by now that you are dear to me, yes?"
> 
> Varault and Rin cross paths once again in a place not known for its worg population. 
> 
> Permanently incomplete scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Pernon Plaza and Studios

Varault would be stalking through Pernon's main square, still managing to be rather intimidating even in the elegant robes he wore. He seemed quite focused, heading towards the teleporter with a bundle in his hands, a small frown etched on his face as if he was deep in thought. The few daevas strolling around parted for him as if the seas parting for a rock... he would not even be looking around much, unfortunately.

Rin would have just been porting in via scroll, stepping through the Gate. Fixing her curls briefly, the ranger would adjust the hem of her skirt idly before starting her walk back to the studios.

Var would brush past her, not really saying anything, and then stops dead, blinking for a moment and turning to level a golden-eyed stare at her. He tucks the package under one arm, still staring for a moment, before an eyebrow arches and he remembers how to words. "...Feeling brave today, little mau? I am not so used to seeing you in places where the sun is shining, and the air is warm. I almost did not recognize you."

She stops when he passes by initially, watching him curiously as the recognition dawns. A smile would light her face. "As brave as I may, Varault. It is good to see you. Your cave has been vacant when I stopped by." He would note the short red dress with its black jacket and leggings, her hands exposed to open air with a silver ring on the index finger her left hand.

His smile fades a little as she speaks and he looks away for a moment before it returns and he pulls her into a hug. "I have.. been away. I am sorry, little mau. I am home now, yes? It is good to see you. Though I confess.. I did not expect to see you wearing something like this." He looks her up and down for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "...You look good. It suits you."

She's a little surprised at the embrace, though he has no difficulty pulling her in. "No need to apologize," a lilt sneaking in her voice. "Thank you. You have been well?" she blushes visibly.

He smiles down at her, tilting his head slightly. "Well enough... I am a bit tired, but I will be alright. It is good t-.." He falls silent, staring at her, and then taking a slight step back, resting both hands on her shoulders. "...You are blushing."

That only gets the blush to deepen. "That I am," her voice soft spoken, the ranger unable to maintain eye contact.

He looks down at her, waiting until she looks back at him to fix her with a stare, golden eyes glittering slightly in the light. "And since when, little mau.. do you blush around me? Or at all, for that matter?" He looks her up and down, and then ever so casually takes her hand, examining it.

"I have in past," she answers cautiously, a furtive glance around them, though she focuses on Varault again when he takes her hand. "You were simply unable to see."

He frowns slightly, examining her claws, and then ever so slightly tugs on it. His scowl deepens, and then he chuckles, looking up at her. "I imagine.. Waking up half-clothed next to a warg is a shocking experience, yes?" He lets her hand fall, and then ever so gently puts an arm around her, using it as an excuse to murmur. "How exactly are you managing this..?"

Remembering that little event gets her blushing even harder, the ranger becoming visibly flustered. Subtly, she would take work their claws together that she could call attention to the silver ring, Rin keeping close that she could speak softly. "A gift from a mutual friend, that I may feel safe."

His eyes darken slightly, though he smiles, and he whispers quietly, his grip tightening just a little. "And what, exactly... did you have to promise to get this? I am glad it makes you feel safer.. But it, too, comes with a disadvantage, and with a price..."

Her heart skips a beat, Rin caught off guard by the change in demeanor. The smile remains on her face, though it was empty now. “I promised to be honest, and to fight against my fears. Surely freedom from worry is worth such aspirations?” a rhetorical question, though she couldn’t figure what price Varault was referring to.

He watches her for a moment, and then sighs, hugging her again and smiling that gentle half-smile, looking at her warmly once more. "....Forgive me. It is, and it is worth even more.. I simply worry for you. I am glad you are happy, little mau. It is good to see that smile again." Even the hug would be gentle, and barely such, as if he's afraid he's overstepped, and would not stop her if she pulled away.

Sensing the danger has lessened, she does not pull away. “There is nothing to forgive. It is in the nature of camaraderie to worry after one’s friends.”

He smiles just a little down at her and sighs, straightening up slightly. "Indeed.. You are very dear to me. I would.. i do not know what I would do if something happened to you." Varault looks away for a moment, and then nods toward the path. "Were you heading towards the studios?"

“And you me,” she responds in kind.”I was heading home for the evening. What brings you to Pernon?” Rin notes that he is rather well dressed himself.

He tilts his head slightly, gesturing with a hand. "...Allow me to walk you? I am heading that way myself. And I was.. picking something up, that Duncan requested of me. Nothing major, yes?"

She stands properly, waiting for him to lead the way even though he’s following her. “I would appreciate the company. What did he request of you?” she asks, putting on a good show though she’s nervous thinking about the Hawk.

Var starts walking, squeezing her shoulder for a moment and then letting his hand fall. "....He asked me to dig up the past. Just a few mementos.. nothing serious." He pauses for a moment, glancing over at her. "One of these days, I should take you to meet him."

Her ears droop at that. “Kind of you to offer, but I would much rather not. I fear he might connect the pieces.”

He shrugs slightly, looking over at her. "I'm sure he already suspects. But it would be better for him to hear it from you, or me with you there, than find out another way? You would be surprised how he might take it." He pauses, and then glances down at her. "...You know of the history between him and Jianna, do you not?"

She puts on a neutral mask to hide how worried that makes her, that Duncan would already suspect after meeting once. “I have heard stories about the Hawk and the commander. I do not expect him to tolerate my presence, as war bred as he sounds.”

He smiles a little at her, raising an eyebrow as they head down the path. "...Would it surprise you to hear he had a peaceful talk with Jianna Shadowdancer.. in your friend Aezrel's home, no less? He told me about it, not long ago. Well.. mostly peaceful." Var chuckles just a little, pantomiming a golf swing. "If he can forgive that…"

She frowns despite herself. “I had not heard that. I would still rather not speak with him if it can be helped. The commander is more skilled than I, and Sanctum welcomes her with open arms if she should be bested. I am not as fortunate.”

He looks down at her, and gently rests a hand on her shoulder again. "I would not mention it if I did not think you would be safe. I would die before I saw you hurt. Or in danger." The assassin smiles a little in spite of himself, and then sighs quietly as the studios come into view. "...Would you like to see one reason I have not been in my cave as much as of late? It is not my fault, but I cannot help it, regardless."

“I know you mean that. I simply do not want to take risks where it is unnecessary,” she smiles for him. “And I would like that. My curiosity is piqued.”

Var would smile a little in return and usher her on, remaining silent until they reached the gates of the studios. Once inside, he led her to one of the furthest buildings, and up nearly to the top, before stopping at a door and pulling out a small golden key. "Well.. It's not much, but.." A quick glance back at her, the look on his face mildly embarrassed as he opens the door and it swings wide. "My brother insisted. Furnished it and everything.. A home away from snow. I do not know how I feel about it, yet.." The studio was furnished much like Duncan's estate, in blue and white and gold, though it did seem.. Warmer. Cozier. The desk was clearly in use, covered in maps and papers.

She walks in slowly, green eyes scanning it over. Rin will turn to face him, standing rather properly. “It is lovely. I should hope you find yourself rather comfortable here, though I know you prefer the Morheim snows. Rather curious to place you so far from your element, I am curious what needs must house a Worg in Pernon.”

Var smiles softly, gesturing her inside, and pulling off the heavy robe, throwing it over a couch and sighing. He still does not seem to care that he's barechested, wearing only tight leather pants and his boots. "Duncan insisted on it. Furnished the whole thing. He wished for me to have somewhere to hide out in civilized lands, in case of.. eventualities. Sort of a safe house. I could not refuse."

“What sort of eventualities?” she asks, concern bringing her brows together.

He shrugs a little, dropping down on the couch. "...The Court concocting another scheme to kill all of us. The Balaur invading. The end of the world. Who can say with him? He seems concerned for something, but he has not shared it with me, yes? Not yet."

She watches him, staying where she was in the entryway. “It is a good trait of a commander to always be ready, I suppose. Why would the Court be after your legion?”

He looks up at her, surprised, one eyebrow raised. "....Did you not know? I thought I had spoken of it.. Duncan was taken prisoner by the Court under false pretenses, nearly a hundred years ago. I was one of his lieutenants, then.. Orald, another. Bariel was the third.. and it was Bariel who sold him out to the Court, leading to the death of his fiancé, Arianne.. and their unborn son." Varault jabs a claw at the air, scowling slightly. "It was Bariel who told us that searching was fruitless, that if the commander was coming back, he would have by now. He disbanded the legion after that.. Though most of us did not stop searching, nor did we forget our oaths, yes?" He looks at her for a moment, letting that all sink in. "...Fifty years, he spent in those dungeons. Fifty years of torture, and mind games, and broken spirit. They took his eye, the first ten. His arm, in fifteen. And over several long, slow years, and rebindings.. they ruined his wings. His pride, his honor, his sanity, they shattered. And yet he endured.. And escaped. He still refuses to speak of how, but he escaped. Lived on the run for a few decades.. rebuilding. Searching. And plotting revenge.. And a few short years agone, he took it. Dragged Bariel out of his hiding place, dragged him before the Lords with the help of Balder, the High Priest, and forced him to confess his sins before Lord Marchutan himself. They granted Duncan the right of ending Bariel's life in combat.. Small recompense, but it helps, yes? The last I saw of that drakan-hearted bastard, was when Duncan clawed open his chest and then threw him into the Abyss." Varault's eyes, normally so warm and shining, were as cold as ice now. "The Court did not find what they seek.. But they have a long memory. And they do not like it that one so mighty slipped from their grasp, and lives to cast a shadow on their name."

“His paranoia is well justified, then,” and Rin felt sympathy towards her past enemy. “And you do not worry about the Court?” she asks him.

Varault stared at her for a moment, unblinking, and then laughed, and faster than even her sharp eyes could follow, a hidden dagger would whirl up into his hands, leaving them in the same motion and thudding hard dead-center into a bulls-eye carved on the wall a few feet from her. "They cannot kill what they cannot catch, little mau. And they cannot defend against the attack they never see coming, yes? I do not fear the Court. If they moved to arrest me, I would vanish, and leave a trail of their blood as proof. And then, Duncan would have someone's head, for daring to move against one of his legionnaires." He would grin a little, watching her.

She showed no outward signs of reaction, taking his actions in easily. Green eyes watched the dagger on the wall a bit before she nods. “I take comfort in knowing I need not worry after you, then.”

That would make him smile, and he would finally get back up, reaching over to grab the dagger from the wall and sheathing it again.. before resting a hand on her shoulder, tilting his head. There was an odd look in his eyes, but he would do his best to hide it behind the smile. ".. And yet I imagine you still will, little mau.. Just as I will worry after you, as always. ...You will be safe, yes? I.. would not wish for you to come to harm."

Emerald match gold, Rin’s focus flitting between them as if one eye would give away a clue as to his expression. “A mau would know a worg’s thoughts, if he would part with them,” her voice soft, the ranger unsure what it was that Varault was attempting to disguise.

He would look at her for a long moment, staring back into her viridian eyes, and it would seem like he struggles to say something. His mouth would open, and then finally close, and he would look away, unable to meet her gaze. "...It is nothing.. as I said. I simply worry needlessly, it seems... I wish you to be happy, doing whatever makes you the happiest. With whoever.. makes you the happiest." He pauses for a moment, and then smiles at her, looking back over. "..You should know by now that you are dear to me, yes?"

Understanding dawns on her face, Rin’s mouth forming a silent, ‘Oh.’ And she was at a loss for words at the moment, trying to understand when and how the dark-skinned assassin had come to care so much.

He blinked at her for a moment, and if she was paying attention she might notice his skin darkening slightly right up until he looked away. It would be another moment before he could bring himself to speak, his words barely a whisper. "...I am sorry. I did not mean to.. That is, I mean.." This continues on for a moment, before he grumbles quietly, lost for words for the first time in a while.

She averts her gaze to grant him a reprieve, her face flushing in embarrassment. “You do not need to apologize,” her voice soft and lilting. “I should be, for…failing to understand. I never intended to hurt you, Varault.”

For a moment he would watch her, golden eyes softening with concern. After a slight hesitation he would stand, moving over and wrapping her in a gentle hug. "..Little mau.. do not be sad? I can hardly fault you for not understanding, when I was not exactly... the bluntest, about how I felt. I thought I would be able to show you.. I did not anticipate.. well, all this." He frowns, and then sighs a little, squeezing her gently. "I will not lie.. it did hurt, a little, for multiple reasons. But I know you did not intend it.. and above all I wish you to be happy. Even.. if it is not in my company. Yes?"

She’s slightly stiff at first, unused to such familiar contact with him, but Rin relaxes somewhat, her palms pressing feather-light to his back as she returned the gesture. “Fate has given me a curious path, if I am honest,” the ranger still baffled that she should meet two Asmodians who did not care for her origins, and that both should develop feelings for her. “Your company makes me very happy, Varault. I apologize for hurting you. I would do right by you. I wish for your happiness, as well.”

A tiny smile would light his face, even if it served only to hide the slightest bit of sadness in his eyes. He would look down at her for a moment, gently patting her back, before murmuring into her hair. "...I will be happy if you are, my little mau.. You are one of the first people in a while to not see me as a savage, a monster, a demon in the snows.. even if that is all I am." He'd shrug a little and chuckle before nodding over towards the counter. "The only way you could ever hurt me.. is by telling me you no longer wished to share that hot cocoa with me. I'm afraid I would be wounded deeply by such a terrible betrayal."

A single note of laughter, Rin unable to continue the sound for the seriousness of the conversation. “I would never. Sharing in hot cocoa with you is something I treasure.”

He would grin slightly, and then all of a sudden lean down and press a kiss to the top of her head, before slipping away and moving towards the counter. "I am not keeping you, am I? I know you were likely on your way home, yes?"

She’d blush again at the kiss, ever yet the bashful lady. “You are not, no. Your new residence is not terribly far from my own, as it were.”

After a pause, he would look over his shoulder somewhat, continuing to mix two mugs. "Ah? You have found a studio for yourself, yes? Where at?"

“I have been living in Pernon since the first you saw me in the snows,” she informs him. “In one of the other buildings close by.”

((Incomplete))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varault and Rin cross paths in Pernon Plaza. It turns out that Var has been working in a nearby studio. He questions a visible blush and her new wardrobe selections, learning that Aezrel has gifted a ring of transformation. Ever distrustful of the chanter, Var cautions Rin before accepting her happiness. What Rin didn't expect to discover was that he had developed feelings for her but the two remain as friends. This turns out to be the last she see Varault.


	25. Upheaval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... I know what happened yesterday. There was an earthquake in Balaurea." He continues, voice devoid of emotion. "A giant wave followed. Sarpan, Tiamaranta, Katalam and Danaria have been destroyed."
> 
> A sudden, oppressive dread fills her soul that Rin goes to Aezrel only to find him unconscious and bloodied on the floor. Propriety falls to the wayside in favor of nursing and comfort, pushing their new relationship forward. The novelty of spending the night distracts them for a little while but a dark reality awaits with the dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Pernon
> 
> Glossary:  
The Tower: The core of the planet and where Aion resided. It was shattered during the Cataclysm. The broken ends of the Tower are visible on most maps in the game with a trail of light between them.  
Upheaval: The name given to Lord Beritra decimating multiple lands at once. Sarpan, Tiamaranta, Katalam and Danaria all sank beneath the ocean.  
Scalopen: Scorpion
> 
> Notes:  
As a healer class, Aezrel is more sensitive to the aetherstream.

She couldn’t put her finger on it, but something was off. Rin had been sitting comfortably in her little studio, reading to the pleasing sound of rain outside when an unsettled feeling had crept under her skin. She’d tried to dismiss it, push it from her mind and focus on the text, but it was settled deeper than the surface. _There is no reason to be upset_, she chastised herself, but the feeling remained. If anything, it _grew_. The book closed gently, she set it aside and stretched her arms. Perhaps some tea would help it abate. Thoughts of making a fresh pot reminded her of him, Rin deciding that company would likely be the best solution. Rin retrieved the communication shard, fastening it above her ear and opening the link. “Aezrel, were you perchance free this morning?” She waited in silence for…silence. “Aezrel?” she tried again, confused as to why the chanter would not respond as surely he had done every time prior. The unsettled feeling grew, the ranger pacing to coax it down. He did not _have_ to reply. Surely Aezrel did other things than wait for her to call, had reasons for his shard to be deactivated. Before she was even aware of what she was doing, Rin’s shoes were on and she was locking the front door. _This is silly_, she reprimanded herself. Was she so accustomed to his company that silence bothered her? She wrestled with this thought for the majority of the walk, still unable to shake the unease. Rin took in steady lungfulls of the fresh air, the rain giving it a clean edge. Was it always so quiet outside? No, not quiet. _Silent_. She was just jumping at shadows now, Rin reasoned. The last time she’d been uneasy and en route to the chanter’s, it had been over a hatching egg. Surely this would be something likewise mundane and Rin most definitely did not have to _run_ to him. The steady walk was practically torture, Rin granting herself a fast walk but no running. The exertion did help combat whatever feeling had upset the ranger, Rin managing to compose herself by the time his garden gate was in view.

Lovechild's absolutely panicked screeching would herald her arrival, the bird standing on the porch and flapping his wings in distress before running from side to side and standing in front of the door again, all awash in nervous energy and irrational, animalistic fear. The door would be closed but not locked, and aside from the bird everything would appear normal.

The bird’s cries would catch her attention long before she could see the creature, the unsettled feeling creeping up again as she set one hand on the gate. She paused for a fraction of a second, combating her renewed worries. The gate swung easily, light feet treading up the path as Rin watched Lovechild. “Hush, child,” she told it sweetly, though her tone was devoid of the usual warmth. Green eyes settled on the door as she raised a small fist to knock. “Aezrel?” she called out.

The bird would reduce its frantic screeching to miserable little caws, leaning against her and locking those large black eyes on her figure as if he was counting on her to find out why the hell his mom had just been screaming bloody murder inside. From the house there would be only silence.

Another knock. “Aezrel? Steven?” Her voice still steady but Rin was afraid her worry might start to sneak through. When there was no response, she settled one hand on the door handle, a moment of pause, the Lady weighing between inviting herself in and resolving her worries. A steadying breath passed rosy lips as she turned the handle. A Lady could ask forgiveness in light of concern.

Inside, everything would be perfectly normal, the table clear of plates and the kitchen neatly organized. Everything would be perfectly normal, except for the chanter passed out on the floor a couple feet from the doorway, an arm outstretched toward it as if he had been trying to reach it. His dark hair would obscure most of his face, but a small pool of drying blood would be noticeable under it.

Whatever comfort she’d been able to convince herself of was gone, the ranger crying out as she practically flew through the door to kneel at his side. “Aezrel! Aezrel!?” Rin turning him over onto his back and attempting to rouse him. “Please wake,” and this time the worry did slip into her tone as surely as it was written on her face.

A weak, miserable whimper would sound from his bloodied lips as she rolls him onto his back, his nose, chin and the side of his face all smeared with blood, his skin even paler than usual. His eyes open but they would be glazed and sightless, the residual pain roaring in his temples rendering him temporarily blind. He tries to speak, but nothing comes out.

Claws gently push back his hair and attempt to coax him to regain himself. “Aezrel,” Rin spoke his name gently. “Please, focus on me.” Rin knelt over him, her hair a curtain on either side of her face; the door is wide open for Lovechild.

He tries to speak again, doing his best to focus on her voice. Was he hallucinating? Dead? Did it matter? Lovechild cautiously approaches but cowers at the sight of the blood, standing a couple meters away and cocking his head, weak sounds of distress sounding from his beak. "...Death...pain...Cataclysm. Tower?" His speech would be garbled, a hand lifting weakly for the door.

Her hands gently wraps around his. Was he relapsing? Aezrel _was_ a precataclysmic daeva. “The Tower?” she asks, hoping to encourage conversation. “What about the Tower, Aezrel?” her voice uncannily gentle belying her concerns.

He squeezes her hand perhaps a bit too hard, frustrated that he can't get his point across and dizzy from the pain "The Tower...the Tower... broken?" A weak spark of reason manages to add, "Again? Dead. All dead."

He hurts her hand but Rin suppresses the whimper. Her heart skips a beat at the question, certain for just a moment that he has relapsed, until he adds _Again_. “I don’t know,” she answers honestly, that worry starting to sink in. She hadn’t thought to look for the broken Tower on her way here. Had she seen it, or did she think she saw it? “We’re alive, Aezrel. Please, come back to me.” Small claws lightly brush some dried blood from his cheek, the ranger terrified to find him in such a state. What in Aion’s name was going on?

His mind locked on the only other event that had ever made him feel this way, he weakly tries to get up. He had to look. He had to see it. His brain wouldn't go beyond that. "Please... help me up. The Tower... I need... please."

It was all she could do to oblige, the situation taking all etiquette of touch and burying them deep, far from Rin’s mind as she took hold of his shoulders. When he was sitting up, her grip would change to his arms. Concern was in every line of her face and frame, Rin paler even than her Asmodian self.

He tries not to lean too heavily on her but his legs are unsteady under him and he stumbles a little. Once upright, he tries to lurch forward again, and unless prevented he would stumble into the doorframe and then the porch railing, his knees finally giving up again once he sees the Tower in the distance. "...Thank Aion."

She can barely keep them both upright, Rin grunting from the effort when he stumbles. Even with him holding the railing, she keeps hold of him. The sight of the Tower settles her some, though raises questions about why he was so concerned for it now. “Aezrel,” she offers his name again hoping to keep him talking. “You should lie down. The Tower is there, just as it has been. Why not rest inside? It will still be there when you wake.” Rin’s voice is deceptively calm now.

The fresh air and the fact that the world was apparently still in one piece help settle his mind some, though the lingering pain still feels like it's sapping the strength out of his body. "Something...something horrible has happened. Vanished. Daevas. Many daevas."

Rin conceals her concern, voice still level even as the vanilla scent leaked off of her. He wasn’t feeling right; this could still be a relapse. “Come inside, Aezrel,” her voice coaxing as she tugged lightly at him. “Come rest. I’ll put on some tea.”

He wraps an arm around her shoulders, though his legs seem to support him a bit better now. "You are not _listening_. There is something wrong. Tea cannot fix this," but he allows her to steer him wherever she chooses.

Her demeanor remains calm though inside she’s panicking over the situation. She’d felt something was wrong before she’d come here. Was something happening outside of Pernon? Rin guides their joint pair back inside, momentarily thinking of the kitchen but her feet steering towards the bedroom instead.

Lovechild would be cowering just inside on his sleeping pillow, though he had finally exhausted himself into silence. Aez obediently lets himself be led, his fractured mind trying to make sense of the situation. Whatever had happened had not been in Asmodae. Elysea? Not, it could not be, if their half of the Tower had shattered the link would not be visible in the sky. The Abyss would have swallowed the torrent of aether. That left... "Balaurea. In Balaurea."

She just lets him talk, guiding him to sit on the bed. Once he was sitting, her hands would offer gentle pressure to lie down. “Rest, Aezrel. Balaurea can wait.”

The pressure would be unnecessary, as he collapses against the pillows as soon as he hits the mattress with a groan. His fingers tunnel through his hair, gripping it as he squeezes his eyes shut. "But it hurts. It _hurts_."

Claws would press lightly to his temples, Rin leaning over him. “I know it does. Try to rest. It won’t hurt if you sleep.” She watches him, unsure if she should leave his side even briefly. “I will be back. Give me just a moment.” The ranger moves away to fetch a kitchen towel and a bowl of cool water.

He nods weakly, even though he has zero intention of doing any such thing. Instead, he closes his eyes and focuses on trying to shut out the roaring aether, something so easy when it was just a stream, near on impossible with this howling tide.

He likely doesn’t even notice her footsteps as Rin reenters the room, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. She’ll dip the towel into the bowl, the sound of droplets falling back into the little pool as Rin set to washing his face, brushing gently at the dried blood until it came away. The task gave her ample time to review his ramblings, worry balling tightly deep in her chest that something really _was_ wrong. The Tower was just as it had always been in her memory. Balaurea, he had said. What about Balaurea, and how could he pinpoint that part of the world from quiet Pernon?

He startles when he feels the cloth on his face, eyes flashing red for a second before he remembers himself. He looks at her as if he's finally realized she's there. "Rin."

She stills, the crimson flare unexpected and reminding Rin that she is on the other half of the world. Well practiced at a courtly demeanor, she puts on a smile for him, resuming the task of cleaning his face, taking care to get the flakes that have worked into the edges of his hair. “Aezrel,” Rin’s voice gentle.

He blinks, trying to focus on her and shake the lingering confusion. The pain fades to manageable levels, though his temples still throb and send waves of agony to his brain. "What..." He tries to remember if they had scheduled for tea, trying to force his manners on his tattered mind. "Why are you here? Did I forget?"

The smile brightens a bit more earnestly. “No, you did not forget.” She makes sure any blood under his jaw is removed.

The chanter tilts his head back to help her, then the situation fully dawns on him and he winces when he thinks of the indignity of being seen in such an abominable condition. He doesn't meet her eyes.

His avoidance is unnoticed, Rin keeping her attention on the task at hand. The ranger gets up briefly to change the water and rinse out the towel in the bathroom. When she returns, she checks him over again for dried blood, then settles the towel, neatly folded, on his forehead. “How are you feeling now?”

"Horrible. But I will live." He brushes her hand away when she settles the towel on his forehead, not wanting to feel like more of an invalid than he already did. "Thank you for..." He frowns. "How did you know?"

She hides the hurt, replacing the towel in the bowl and setting it down before folding her hands neatly in her lap. A tilt of her head precedes her reply. “I do not know. Fate works in mysterious ways, I think. Perhaps I simply wanted your company at the correct time.”

He winces, realizing he put his foot in it. His hand crawls over the sheets to try and take hers. "Thank you." His voice was earnest, though hoarse from all the screaming.

She permits it, even twining their claws together and examining their claws side by side. “You would have done the same for me,” the truth of it occurring to Rin as she spoke.

He starts nodding, realizes it makes him feel like his brain is sloshing around inside his skull, and stops with a groan. "I would have, yes. I apologize for..." He gestures vaguely down at himself in all his wrecked glory. "This."

She offers a gentle squeeze of his hand and a warm smile. “No need to apologize. I am simply grateful you are doing better.” Now that the panic was worn off, Rin realized the unsettled feeling was still there, balled up and unpleasant.

Maybe he was too tired to control himself, maybe he just needed the comfort. Maybe he wanted to comfort her. Whatever the reason, he scoots a little more toward the middle of the bed and tugs gently on her hand. "Come here."

“I am here,” she replies, concern reappearing on her face as he moves.

He laughs but soon realizes this was an even worse idea than nodding and lets go of her hand to clutch at his head again, curling onto his side with a muttered profanity. On the back of his mind, relegated to second plan but by no means gone, he could feel more people dying.

The concern doubles, Rin inching closer to and leaning over Aezrel, one hand fluttering to rest gently over his. Green eyes flit over him, the ranger confused what caused the latest pain. “…There is a remedy,” her voice slow. “I was told about it, and I should like to try it,” emerald seeking sapphire.

Eventually he turns onto his back again, looking more miserable than before. "Whatever you like. Can't be worse than this."

A brief smile flits over her face, Rin’s heart rather finding a place in her throat as she hovered over him. The claws of one hand brush back his hair from his face again before, tentatively, she’d lean down and press a kiss to his mouth.

He is so surprised by the kiss that he fails to return it at first, his eyes snapping open in pure WTF before slowly closing as he kisses her back, his hand coming up to close gently around her wrist.

Rin will break away a short distance, an inch or two at most. “Better?” she asks softly.

He just stares, blinking occasionally, lips slightly parted in surprise. After a while, he manages to shake himself and realizes that his mind is gloriously silent. "Yes." He breathes.

A bright smile flashes over her mouth. “What a curious remedy,” amusement tinging her tone.

His hand curls around her upper arm, keeping her close. "Do it again," his voice quiet.

A quieter, brief smile forms on her mouth as she obliges with a gentle kiss. Rin is careful to balance her weight, refusing to lean on him.

His free arm wraps around her, his palm moving slowly up and down her back while they kiss. He hated that he couldn't bring himself to hate how needy he felt right now.

She sighs contentedly, adjusting slightly where she sat to be more comfortable, leaning just slightly on him. The day’s events were still on her mind, but quieter.

He pulls back a little, eyes searching hers. "I am going to hug you now." He tells her before his arms go slowly around her, more out of the weakness in his limbs than to give her time to pull away. He felt like shit, something terrible had happened and because of some weird twist of Fate she was here even though she didn't have to be. He wasn't sure how else to convey his gratitude, so hugs would have to do.

It’s an unexpected statement. Something about it was just…humorous, the ranger giggling as he hugged her. It was awkward to return the gesture, propped half atop him as she is with her arms not really able to circle around him.

He lets go of her and clears his throat. "Just... Hm. Thank you for this. For taking care of me." Why couldn’t he sound like a normal person?

She smiles for him, claws idly stroking his hair. “Of course.” The line of her brows frets with concern again. “You are certain you are feeling better? Perhaps you should rest.”

"I am unsure I... That is, I cannot..." Some of the earlier panic comes back and he grips a fistful of sheets to prevent his whole frame from shuddering. "I am afraid that if I close my eyes I will feel it again. All those people Vanishing. The pain. I am..." How he loathed this. "I am afraid."

A frown pulls at the corners of her mouth, Rin continuing to stroke his temples. “I am here with you. I will stay with you, while you rest.”

"Last time, I lost my mother. I wonder who this time will take from me." He closes his eyes, exhausted but not wanting to fall asleep. "Stay. Promise."

There is a span of time without sound or movement before he would feel the bed shift somewhat, followed by the sound of her shoes on the floor. Rin adjusts her mane and skirt before she moves to settle beside him.

He opens his eyes, confused, when he feels her settle next to him, but he was far beyond caring about how much progress this was. He just didn't want to be alone. Shifting onto his side, he moves as close to her as she allows.

A look of mild confusion, Rin not really well practiced in the cuddling pastime; she doesn’t stop him at all, just blushing intensely. “I will stay, promise.”

He nods slowly and closes his eyes. A faint shudder moves through his body and he reaches out so his fingertips are resting against her side, as if to make sure she's there. After a few minutes his breathing evens out and he falls asleep.

The Lady in her is speaking her mind internally, but Rin just lay there and watch him. When it’s clear he’s asleep, her nerve settles down some. If he showed any signs of nightmare, Rin would lightly touch him. If he lay quietly, Rin would eventually fall asleep herself.

Sometime during the next few hours his body would migrate closer to hers until he was basically wrapped around her like a blanket, all without the chanter coming even close to waking. He would whimper occasionally in his sleep, though he didn't dream.

Rin would rouse at the touch, a natural light sleeper. She watched him quietly, a blush tinging her nose but the ranger granting him some slack given he was most certainly asleep. If she was honest with herself, the closeness was enjoyable and she was loathe to push him away; unaware of how close to the edge of the bed she was, Rin did not debate inching back, either. The whimpers won him sympathy, Rin reaching out to stroke his face gently, even kissing his brow what with how close he had migrated. The silence made her realize that the unsettled feeling was still present in her chest, less so with the chanter nearby but whatever it was that upset her was not over yet. Taking her own advice, Rin closed her eyes and made to go back to sleep.

He wakes up hours later, the screaming aether suspiciously gone though a headache of much more natural causes persisted in the dull throb between his temples. He felt like he normally would when saddled with a murderously enraged hangover, and he lets out a low groan. Then two things register: one, he was not alone in bed; two, everything smelled like vanilla. Confused, he opens bleary eyes to try and familiarize himself with his current predicament.

Sometime over the course of their shared nap, Rin had subconsciously grown accustomed to the proximity, tucked comfortably next to him and sleeping sound. Both of her hands were loosely curled in the small space between their chests, the ranger wearing a relaxed expression. Her mass of curls were fanned in every which direction.

The chanter is momentarily surprised to find Rin in his bed, until the day's events come to him in a rush and he winces at the way he'd handled the situation. Obviously there had not been a second Cataclysm, but something serious had happened; if the silence in his mind was any indication though, whatever it had been was over now. With the practice of someone extremely used to abandoning beds without rousing their occupants, he tries to get up so he could take a shower. He felt absolutely vile, though the feeling was more of an internal nature. Still, a shower would at least make him feel a little more like a person.

No such luck, two green eyes peek open soon as she senses movement. A blink before she fully focuses on him, the ranger seeming far more at ease than the last time she woke in his bed. “Rest well?” her Elyan accent present in her waking stages.

His clever plan foiled, he leans over to deposit a kiss on her forehead. "Yes. Go back to sleep, I need a shower."

She blushes at the kiss. “I am awake now,” she murmurs softly. “I will wait, though.”

"Alright." He gets off the bed again and makes his way to the shower. He tries to magic his clothes off into a pile outside but the aether fails to answer his call. His brow furrows; it seemed whatever had happened was causing interferences with the aether flow. It explained why he couldn't feel the dead anymore, either. With a sigh, he undresses the normal way and sets the water to Hellfire before stepping under the spray.

Being left alone in his bed is a rather strange experience for her, Rin laying there quietly and listening to the water stream. The bed was so comfortable as to induce nostalgia, though Rin knew she shouldn’t stay there. She began an internal debate of getting up or staying put. Sadly, the Lady was beginning to gain the advantage. When Aezrel would return from the shower, his bed would be made and Rin would be in sitting quietly at the small table, attempting to control her hair.

He would actually hurry as it would not do to keep a lady waiting. Since magic wasn't an option though, he would be forced to come back to the room carrying his discarded clothes in one hand and wearing a towel around his waist, hair still damp and tousled from the shower. He would move over to his dresser and select new ones while dropping the other ones on the floor to clean whenever his magic came back. Noticing her struggle with her hair, he makes his way over and holds out a comb he'd picked up from the top of the dresser. "Here."

An intense blush spreads over her face. Rin hastily averted her eyes when she notices he’s in a towel (as if this was terribly more immodest than him in swim trunks). “Thank you,” her voice warm and a small, grateful smile on her warm face as she accepts the comb. “May I use the washroom?”she asks, unsure since he’s still not dressed.

He glances over his shoulder. "I was going back in to get dressed but I can do it here just as well." He steps out of the way so she can walk past him... but not _terribl_y out of the way.

She stays where she is seated. “I am content to wait.”

He tilts his head to the side. "Alright." With that, he takes his clothes and walks back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

When he’s gone, Rin sighs then resumes fussing with her hair. Edanna would be all sorts of upset, though Rin was justifying her actions with his relapse. Her mind was still processing the timing of her unease, the ranger worrying something really was wrong in Atreia.

He emerges from the bathroom a few minutes later, looking considerably more human, though minus his glasses which had skittered somewhere when he'd collapsed. He stops in the doorway to the bedroom, unsure of what to do next; what was protocol for when one had a fit and ended up begging and whimpering like a child?

She smiles at him, her hair tamed and up to its usual antics of pushing past her ears. Rin rose, padding over silently to stand before him. “May I?”

He moves his hands to his pockets in what is quickly becoming an automatic gesture whenever she's around and looks mildly puzzled. "May you what?"

“Use the washroom,” she clarifies, noting the behavior.

He sidesteps the door. "By all means. My apologies."

She bows her head in thanks, slipping neatly past him and shutting the door quietly. Inside, she questions the normalcy of this. She also notes that her clothes are wrinkled from sleeping in them.

Once in the clear, he walks over to the bed and sits down. Then he tries to heal his headache, frowning when nothing happens. Great.

The ranger takes considerably less time to prep than Aezrel, the door opening and Rin spying him attempting to heal. Concern frets her brows. “Are you still ill?” Rin asks, padding over to stand before him.

He looks up at her then back down at his hands, splaying his fingers. "Nothing works. My magic is gone."

A tilt of her head, Rin’s brow furrowing further as she settles light clawtips on either side of his temples. “I do not think it is only yourself,” Rin says cautiously. “I tried to call to you on my shard previously. I do not think it was functioning.”

His fingers come up and wrap around her wrist, his thumb lightly stroking circles over her pulse. "I think whatever happened in..." It takes him a moment to remember it again, "Balaurea must have been severe enough to overload the aether flow. Things should go back to normal soon." He hoped.

“You seem so sure,” she comments softly.

He gives her a wry smile. "I have done this before."

An empty smile, Rin sad to hear such a thing. “An unfortunate truth. How are you faring in spite of it?”

"My head still hurts, but no worse than it ever has. I am fine otherwise; worried about my brother and my sister, though." He sighs, trying to shake it off. His hands move to her waist and he pulls her a little closer. "And you? How are you after... all this?"

She blushes at being pulled closer, their proximity close enough to be considered intimate as she considered his face. “I am well enough, I suppose. Unsettled, if what you say is true, but the worry can wait until we know better. Is there any way to reach your brother without aether?” Unthinking, she lightly stroked her claws through his hair.

He leans into the touch, fingers absently tracing circles over her dress as he thought. "Without portals and comm shards?" He lifts one shoulder. "If there is, I cannot think of one. Can you?"

She frowns slightly. “I cannot. I suppose we must wait until the aether is stable again.”

He sighs and rubs his hands together. "I guess we are stuck in Pernon until something changes. Is this how humans feel all the time?" He wondered if he could even summon his wings. Not that he wanted to try; his sanity was questionable enough at the moment without adding more humanity.

She smiles at him, tilting her head that the curls fell to one side. “Perhaps. It is not so bad as we at least have the other’s company for the time being,” Rin offers some optimism to distract him.

He looks up at her, clearly surprised. "Does that mean you are staying?"

“You asked that I stay. I would honor my word until we know better of what occurred.” He had technically only asked that she stay while he rested, but Rin thought it prudent to remain there until things settled. He had admitted concern for Dag and J’nanin; Aezrel would likely be plagued with worries if left to his own devices.

"Thank you." He eyes her carefully for a moment before deciding that gift horses applied to this situation and he wasn't about to look this one in the mouth. "I will probably be poor entertainment so I ask your forgiveness in advance."

A warm smile. “No need to apologize. I will be content with a book from your study, if you wish for quiet. I have yet to acquire a swimsuit, so perhaps lessoning should yet wait. A walk, dancing, or cooking are acceptable if you felt inclined for activity,” she tries to give him options.

He considers his choice of books for a moment before deciding that was soooooo not an option, though at the moment he would rather have his brain squished in a cider press than perform the amount of movement required for dancing. "I am not sure I can keep food down at the moment but if you want something I would be glad to make it for you." He starts to get up off the bed.

She steps back smoothly to allow him room to stand. “I am content for the moment, if you prefer to rest more.”

He gives her a mildly embarrassed look. "I... do. I am not really sleepy anymore but I feel drained."

Rin offers a sympathetic smile as she peers up at him. “Then rest. Would you care for me to make some tea, or perhaps fetch the hatchling?”

He wrinkles his nose. "I do not want him to get used to sleeping on my bed, considering he will eventually outgrow it. I would not mind some tea though, if you would be so kind; not wanting to make you my servant." He seems all kinds of uncomfortable with the idea of her waiting on him.

Another smile and a nod, Rin pressing one palm lightly to his shoulder. “I shall put on some tea. Rest. I shouldn’t be long.” She turns to head towards the kitchen.

His lips twitch slightly. Since when did women half his size get to boss him around? "Yes, ma'am." Since now, apparently. He sighs and settles against the pillow, rubbing his hands over his face. At least the headache was mostly gone.

Familiarity with the kitchen makes quick work of the tea, Rin moving confidently with a stacked tray with two full cups and a couple cookies each as she headed back towards Aezrel’s room. As easily as she’s managed to make the tea, Rin’s thoughts had drifted to examining the strangeness of the situation. Caring for Aezrel like this was outweighed by the still undetermined event that had disrupted the aether.

He starts to stand and reach for the tray when she walks in. "Here, let me help." Old habits died never.

A warm smile for that. “Always the gentleman, even when ill.” She permits his assistance though Rin didn’t need it, handing him the tray without complaint.

"I was not raised to let women work for me." He grumbles slightly as he sets the tray on the small table and carries his tea and cookies back to the bed like a predator dragging prey into his lair.

She retrieves her own plate and teacup, perching lightly on the edge of the bed. “I have been coddled too long,” she muses aloud. “It is…refreshing, to care for someone else,” the pause for her word retrieval.

He reflexively lifts one knee to make room for her, though the bed was so huge he had once managed to comfortably have six people in it. "I am not used to being cared for by people who are not paid to do so. It is somewhat unsettling." He pauses to think about it. "But, as you say, refreshing."

A sip of tea, Rin closing her eyes and just enjoying the experience. “I suppose there is much we are unused to.”

"It is comforting to know that there are still things I am unused to." He shoots her a wry grin around a sip of tea.

Rin smiles for him. “It will be an adventure.”

The talk of adventure gets him thinking about how they were _so_ not going anywhere in the near future, which makes him realize how small Pernon really was when one was trapped there. He glances out the window, lazily swirling his cup. "If you could go anywhere in the world, where would that be?"

“Hm?” her ears perk up at the question before Rin adopts a more contemplative expression. “That is hard to say. I have seen very little of Atreia, as it were. Inggison was a favorite of mine. I wonder if Gelkmaros is as lovely. Each place I have visited has a unique sense of beauty. If it were possible,” Rin’s mouth taking a lesser smile, “I would go everywhere. I suppose that is no answer at all,” and she bows her head with humor. “My apologies.”

"Not at all." His lips twist in an approving grin. "You are not limited by lack of time, ability or means. It seems perfectly reasonable to me to want to go everywhere."

That earned a bright smile. “Then we are of like mind. It is a good dream,” she sighs wistfully before sipping her tea.

"Why does it have to be a dream?" He shrugs "Well, at present it does, but otherwise... you are free to go wherever you wish."

“Perhaps,” she concedes, though the ranger is inwardly doubtful. “Time will tell, if nothing else. As it stands, we cannot go much of anywhere outside of Pernon.”

"No." He agrees, face drawn into a frown. "I have spent weeks without leaving Pernon and was none too bothered about it; knowing that I cannot leave if I wish it is driving me a little insane though."

She puts on a positive expression, sitting upright and chin up. “At least we are in good company until the aether stabilizes.”

The corner of his lip twists upward as he tries to fight a grin. "The best company."

She sits contentedly beside him, sipping at her tea quietly. The silence is a comfortable one, that is, until the tiny rumbling of Rin’s stomach, the vocalization of which gets her to blush a little bit and her ears to droop.

His eyebrows arch innocently at the sound. "I presume you would like to revisit my offer of food?" He tries not to sound amused, with average success.

The blush spreads up to the points of her ears as she offers an apologetic smile. “It seems I have forgotten the midday meal.”

He stands up slowly, as if waiting at any moment to be struck by lightning or another migraine. When nothing interesting happens, his shoulders visibly relax and he takes his cup and mysteriously vaporized cookies back to the small table. "What would you like?"

“I am amenable to anything you care to prepare,” she rises to follow him. “May I assist at all?”

"I am fine now, but I certainly do not mind the company." He waits until she draws closer and reaches out to weave his fingers with hers. "I think Steven made meat pie for lunch and then left it forlorn and abandoned in the cabinet."

She allows him to do so, even assisting in the process. “That sounds perfect.”

He keeps her hand in his until they get to the kitchen then distractedly kisses it and lets go to open the cabinets in search for the mythical pie. "Steven is so worth the exorbitant salary I pay him." He sets the large dish down on the counter then starts getting out the dinnerware. "What would you like to drink with it?"

The kiss, absentminded as it is, gets a bright, earnest smile. “Water is fine. I would suggest a red wine due to complimenting the meat, but I am unsure if a wine compliments a pie.”

He chuckles. "Wine compliments everything, dearest. I will go get a bottle in a second." He sets the table with the slight reluctance of someone who usually has people to do such things for him, then brushes past her to get some wine from his study.

She stands properly, hands folded neatly in front of her. “Should I feed the child?”

"Just let him out, please," Aez calls over his shoulder. "He seems to fend for himself fine in the garden." The Lovechild in question would look up from his huge, fluffy pillow like someone who very much has no problem with staying where he is.

Rin walks over to the bird, crouching down neatly by him and reaching to stoke a feathered head. “Do you care to go outside, little one?”

He would butt his head against her palm for cuddles (learning fast and all) but otherwise make no move toward going anywhere.

She obliges, petting him happily. “Alright then, if you wish.”

Aez comes back with his bottle of wine and narrows his eyes at the bird, debating the merits of punting it outside. Instead, he sets the bottle on the table and walks over to crouch next to her and reach for his glasses, which apparently had slid over to Lovechild's pillow when he had fallen. "Suit yourself," he tells the creature while replacing his glasses on his nose and standing back up.

She turns to Aezrel when he joins them, and stands up when he does so, looking expectantly at the chanter. “Shall we dine, then?” The strange normalcy of this was helping to distract her from the aetherstream; she hoped that it was likewise helping him to cope with the silence.

He walks back to the table and pulls a chair for her. "Indeed. Apologies for the delay."

She takes the offered seat neatly, running her hands down the skirt to smooth it and pull the mane aside. “No need to apologize.”

His hands briefly move to her shoulders, resting there for a second before he gives a gentle squeeze and moves to take his own seat. He makes quick work of opening the wine and pours them each a glass before starting to slice the pie. "I know I already said this, but thank you for staying with me. You had no obligation." And she'd done it anyway, which was more than unusual.

“Had our roles been switched, would you have done differently?” she poses the question to him, accepting the wineglass and rocking it gently.

"No, but then again I am actively trying to curry your favor." He grins wryly and sets a slice of pie on her plate.

Her brows quirk at him, Rin tilting her head. “You already have my favor,” she teases. “Regardless, you understand why I stayed, ergo no need to thank me.”

"Good to know I already have your favor." He helps himself to some pie and winks at her. "Means I can rest on my laurels and stop trying."

“You were uncertain?” she asks, humor in her voice. The Lady picks up the fork and knife, making dainty work of her slice.

The grin widens. "You could just be entertaining my efforts out of politeness." His fangs show fully when the grin turns sly, like a cat who just caught perfectly clueless dinner. "I imagine you would not want to break my heart."

A solemn nod, Rin suddenly playing the court game and adopting seriousness. “True, I could be. It would be _ever_ so rude to dismiss your attentions, and a Lady is never rude. How horrid for me, to have to bear with the affections of a generous, attractive, and educated nobleman.” A shake of her head as if this was truly unfortunate before she takes a purposeful bite of pie.

"Compliments will get you _everywhere,_" he purrs, his eyes darkening for a moment before he remembers himself and takes a sip of his wine.

“Not everywhere,” she replies behind a sip of wine, giving way to a coy smile before the glass parted from her lips. “Compliments from a liar’s tongue do not get very far. It is fortunate you are more the soothsaying kind. It is also my firm belief that actions speak louder than words. Flattery has earned my humor, but dancing has won you a fair share more than that.”

"Ah, but I meant complimenting _me_ would get _you_ everywhere, my lady. I am not so choosy where the maintenance of my fragile male ego is concerned." He's still giving her a Cheshire grin but he takes note of her words.

“Are you implying that I have yet to earn your favors?”

He lifts one shoulder. "After today I could hardly claim such a thing."

She drops her gaze with another coy expression. “Then I suppose I have no need to continue flattery. Rest on my laurels, was it?” she quotes the phrase back at him.

He opens his hands. "By all means." He starts on his own food, making slow, thoughtful work of his slice of pie. "I am yours to do as you please, no further effort required."

A tilt of her head along with mirthful green eyes. “Perhaps I shall,” Rin only vaguely processing the innuendo of such a statement. “It is rather difficult to find a suitable dance partner.”

"Darling, I am an _excellent_ dance partner."

“I would not dispute that fact,” Rin replies, taking another small bite. “I daresay you are a better lead than half of the Elyos men I have danced with.”

This strikes him as immensely funny and he shovels food into his mouth to prevent from laughing. Jianna had said the same thing, though he doubted the gladiator actually _danced_.

A guarded smile as Rin stops what she’s doing to watch him. “Why do you find me so amusing, Aezrel? Or is it the topic of discussion that provokes you to laugh?”

"I was just thinking that I know someone who shares your opinion. It struck me as amusing." He lifts one shoulder in a careless shrug. "It appears Elyos men are poor leads."

It takes a second before she figures it out. “Ah, so it would seem.” She drops the act, Rin once more herself as she finished her slice of meat pie.

He turns back to his own slice, taking another couple bites before he realizes her plate is empty. "Would you like some more?"

A shake of her head. “No, thank you. It was delicious but I am full now.” The fork is set down in favor of the wineglass.

He wordlessly polishes off his own slice then helps himself to another because he was still growing and all, and apparently could stomach more than he anticipated. "I will inform Steven of your approval."

“It has been some time since I have seen Steven,” she comments, sipping the wine.

"I have not been spending a lot of time at home so I do not need him as often. He comes by in the mornings to clean up and make me breakfast and on the afternoons three times a week." He grins slyly. "Spend the night and you can say hi tomorrow."

Her ears pull back slightly, Rin blinking at him as a blush invites itself, as expected. “Perhaps I might,” the unexpected, if uncertain, reply.

It's his turn to blink. "Really?" He sounded like she'd just told him she needed to step out for a second to go put the Tower back together.

She made a good show of looking at him for a few seconds before Rin dropped her gaze to his jaw. “If you are amenable,” and the lilt starts to sneak in on a few words, “I would rather keep in your company until the aetherstream stabilizes. I know it is improper but…the situation is still rather unclear.” That she isn’t fidgeting with discomfort is a testament to Rin’s self control.

His expression softens when he sees her struggling and he reaches across the table for her hand, brushing his lips over it. "It is not improper. You are free to do as you wish and your presence is more than welcome in my home." He pauses a second before adding. "And it would please me beyond measure for your face to be the first one I see when I wake tomorrow."

To say she was blushing would be a gross understatement, Rin’s gaze flitting to and from his face as she fought against propriety. “Are you certain that Steven won’t mind the intrusion?” the joke formed in her brain but the statement coming across more seriously.

"Steven will most likely be mortified in your name. I think he struggles with the idea of such a fine Lady as yourself stooping to being with a scoundrel like me." His earlier seriousness is still in his eyes but he grins at her.

“Perhaps one day, he and Edanna can bond over shared mortifications,” Rin murmurs.

He chuckles. "Was Edanna your guardian? What would she think of me?"

She peeks through her bangs at him. “She would lament that you were caught on the wrong side of the Tower.”

He seems surprised by this. That was normally not the problem concerned parents had regarding his person. "Were you close?"

“Of course. She was like a mother and a friend to me.”

He doesn't point out that familial relations don't always mean closeness. "Why did you not bring her with you?"

That gets Rin to pick up her head and look at him, her mouth opening then shutting quickly. “She would not have come,” Rin tries again. “I do not think she would have permitted me, either.”

He nods slowly and stands up to clear the plates and leave them in the sink, leaning down to kiss the top of her head when he collects hers. "But you came anyway."

She sits quietly, not protesting at all now. “I did,” Rin’s voice soft.

He leaves the dishes in the sink and moves over to the shelf in order to collect his pipe. "That speaks of either great courage, great desire for adventure, great misery, or a little of all those things."

“Perhaps. The latter, most certainly.”

He smiles and lights the pipe, the sweet, smoky scent of odella wafting over the room. "I already knew you were brave and adventurous." His smile turns empathetic. "I am sorry for the misery, though.”

“Adversity builds character,” Rin mumbles, embarrassed at being called brave.

He sits back down onto his chair and smiles at her through a haze of smoke. "How Asmodian of you. It only builds character when there is a foundation to build upon, though." He lifts one shoulder. "You could have just taken your lot."

She peeks up at him, being called Asmodian in any fashion novel. “I did. I accepted my lot for over a century. It was only in the last decade I questioned it.”

He lets out a derisive snort "What is a century?"

“A large span of time for those younger than yourself,” she replies softly. “It is over half of my life.”

"True, but a drop in the ocean of eternity. I spent five times that amount doing things that would make you cringe. People change."

“I am not disagreeing with you on that note,” she replies, watching him smoke. “I was merely making an observation.”

He inclines his head in acquiescence. "My apologies."

A shake of her head, Rin falling silent once more, contemplating what remains of her wine.

Aezrel alternates between sipping his wine and smoking quietly, going over the conversation. "What do you think of yourself?" he asks finally, tilting his head curiously to the side

She glances at him, focus flitting from one sapphire eye to the other and back. “I am not entirely sure how to answer you. People are rather complex, daevas moreso. I do not think it easy to define oneself.”

"I was not asking you to." He gives her a small smile. "Just a general opinion."

She considers this, dropping her gaze in the process. “I suppose, I feel a farce in one manner or another, depending where I am. Perhaps I don’t know what to think.”

He takes a pensive puff on his pipe, considering this. "How can you be a farce if you are just being you?"

“Because I do not fit properly in either society,” she replies, a lamentable tilt to it. “A caged pluma in one, a hiding mau in the other. It is difficult to say who I am when I am displeased with both.”

"So do something about it." He doesn't say it unkindly. "A lot of daevas wear false faces. Or do you really think most of us do not look exactly the way we want to? Taygas in the snowfields are white; camouflage does not mean they are hiding."

She’s quiet a moment. “You would have me put on a purposely false face in place of the one I currently wear as a means to forget about the one I used to wear?”

"No. You are unsatisfied with who you currently are. Here?" He shrugs "No one but me and presumably Varault knows or cares who that is. You get to be anyone you want." He pauses to make sure the message sinks in. "So, who do you want to be?"

She watches him before focusing on the wineglass. “I am unsure.”

He leisurely walks over to the door to put out his pipe, casually patting Lovechild's head in passing. He then places it back in its box. "Maybe you should think about it. Not everyone is given a third chance at life."

She’s about to question where the three chances were, but she figures it out, responding instead with a firm nod. “I shall. I have been, I think, but the answer is not yet won.”

He walks up behind her and settles his hands on her shoulders, kneading gently. "You have time. There is no need to pressure yourself."

The touch is surprisingly reassuring, Rin closing her eyes to focus on it. One of her hands reaches up to rest on his, even twinning with his fingers.

He runs his thumb over her palm and leans down to kiss the top of her head. "You will be fine, you know. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

A smile for that. “How strange, to have nothing to prove and yet want to anyway, even if there are only two that would ever know.”

"Not so strange." He continues kneading her shoulder with his free hand "We are our own harshest judges."

“I was not counting myself,” she replies, voice soft as the kneading works its magic.

"Who were you counting then?" His voice equally soft.

“You and Varault.” If anything, she sounds distracted now.

He leans down and nuzzles her temple, brushing a kiss over her cheek. "Dearest, I assure you you could hardly climb higher in my esteem."

“I would still try,” the ranger replied gently, Rin content where she sat.

"Not for me." He continues brushing kisses over her face. "Not for Varault, either. Whatever you do, you should do for yourself; otherwise, how will you ever learn what makes you happy?"

“I am happy,” she admits, a faint smile as she enjoys the affection.

He smiles against her skin. "Well, that is a good start then."

Rin turns her head to press her cheek to his, the aetherstream forgotten for the moment and thoughts of her noble life slipping to the wayside. “Butterflies.”

He lets out a surprised laugh at the statement. "Must be spring," he teases.

The sound gets her smile to broaden, Rin pressing her face closer to his.

He presses his hand lightly to her jaw in order to turn her face toward him and kisses her lightly on the mouth. "I approve of the butterflies." Then he straightens back up to start clearing the table.

She kisses him back, still smiling, and stands when he continues cleaning. Hands neatly folded in front of her, Rin waits for him since he refused her help earlier.

He settles the glasses in the sink for Steven to entertain himself with in the morning and puts the rest of the pie in the cabinet and the bottle on the counter for future decimation. "There, that is probably good enough." If it wasn't, that was Steven's problem anyway.

“What now, then?” she asks, face showing she has no suggestion of her own.

He walks back up to her, lifting one shoulder. "Unsure. Is there something you would like to do?"

She peers up at him, resisting the urge to fidget as her thoughts come up with answers to his question, Rin rather unsure how to or too embarrassed to ask for. “You said you have no books for my perusal?”

He grins wickedly. "I am reasonably sure you would be unimpressed by the contents of my library."

A questioning sound. “Why is that?” He seemed a well read gentleman.

A shrug. "I am rather fond of romance novels."

“It should not surprise me you are a romantic,” she teases. “Is there one that you might recommend?” She’d been in his study a couple times, seen the wall of books he kept. They couldn’t all be romance novels but he must have quite a few to pick from.

"Oh, I have always been in love with the idea of love." The wicked grin returns. "I can lend you something if you like, but I refuse to be held responsible for it in the future."

A curious look as she smiled for him. “I can agree to those terms.”

He walks up to the study with raised hands as if to say he wanted no part in this, then returns a couple minutes later with a decent-sized leatherbound volume. "Enjoy." He holds the book out to her.

Her claws readily take it, Rin looking quite pleased to receive a book. “Thank you,” and she brushes one thumb over the cover. Green eyes peer back up at him. “If I read tonight, what will you do?”

"Lounge idly about and provide eye candy, most likely." He gives her an indolent smile.

She blinks at him. “And that is acceptable to you?”

"Why would it not be?" A boyish shrug. "I get to enjoy the view, too. Though I do hope you are the type to read in bed; lounging is much more comfortable when one is actually lounging."

“The view?” she questions, “of me reading?”

"Well, I meant of you in general, but if you want to be specific..."

A blush creeps up, Rin averting her gaze to the side. “I was of a mind to read on the couch, but I am not adverse to reading in bed,” her voice getting just a touch softer near the end.

"Wonderful." He starts making his way toward the bedroom.

He leaves a very flustered ranger in his wake, Rin suddenly nervous of what she’s doing. That she’d slept in his bed with him just an hour prior seems so strange. There is some major tucking of curls as Rin pads along to the bedroom, book cradled to her chest.

He walks into the bedroom and toward the wardrobe, intending to change into pjs since he had zero intention of getting out of bed once he got in it again, and then remembers she hadn't exactly packed for an overnight stay. Peering around the open door of the wardrobe at her, he arches his eyebrows questioningly. "Would you like to borrow a shirt?"

She glances at him, then blushes twice as deep as she examines her dress, the red item wrinkled from sleeping in it earlier. “Sleepwear would be appreciated.”

He reaches into the closet and pulls one of his silk buttondown shirts from the hanger, handing it over to her with a small grimace. "Apologies, I do not have anything more appropriate than this since I do not exactly own casual clothing."

She blinks at it, taking the article with one hand and cradling the book with the other. Rin considers the length of it. “Nothing to apologize for. I all but invited myself over. It was not your responsibility for my attire.” She glances at him through her bangs. “May I use the washroom to change?”

"By all means." He takes some pants for himself and steps out of the way. "And for what it is worth, you may consider yourself invited to share my bed whenever you like."

A nod of her curled head, some of the locks slipping forward as she passes him to the bathroom, shutting the door gently. She can’t think of anything to say to the open invitation.

He quickly changes out of his clothes and into a pair of pj pants, experiencing a brief flare of irritation that he can't clean or put away clothes with his magic, instead dropping them on a pile in the corner before moving over to the bed to turn down the covers.

In the bathroom, Rin sets down the book and the shirt before removing her Ring. Without the mane, removing the red dress becomes much easier. The shirt fabric feels nice as she slips it on, the size of the item dwarfing her frame, the hem dusting over her knees. The situation feels rather surreal, so Rin takes the time to wash her face and properly clean up for bed as to give herself more time to grasp what she was doing. When there really isn’t much else to do, she picks up her dress, ring, and the book, opening the door and peering out before rejoining him in the bedroom.

He distractedly glances up when he hears the door opening then does a double take, his eyes slowly roaming their way down her body and doing an even slower return trip until their gazes meet. He shifts slightly on his feet, hands opening and closing at his sides before he moves them into his pockets and clears his throat. "May I go?" He nods toward the bathroom.

She stops when he notices her, Rin’s skin pretty intent to permablush. She does not fix her curls, pretty sure she doesn’t want to move at this moment. It’s all she can do to say, “Yes.”

Aezrel stays still for a few seconds, still staring at her, then slowly prowls toward her. About a couple steps away, a vague, annoying part of his mind tries its hardest to convince him to control himself, that this was not the time, and he clenches his fists until his claws dig into his palms painfully enough to give him enough sense to walk past her and into the bathroom. "Excuse me," he murmurs as he passes her, looking away.

As he approaches, Rin gains a sense of foreboding, holding her breath until he’s passed. After he’s behind her, she lets the air out and the mental berating begins. Thoughts ranging from assuming things of the chanter to how ridiculous she was being, standing there in his shirt. Her mind is coming up with new tangents as she forces herself away from the door, towards the bed. The red dress is draped over one of the chairs, the ring set down on the table and the book kept in hand. Green eyes scan over the bed as if it were a thing to be feared, a ludicrous concept were it not that she was climbing into a man’s bed. She _had_ practically invited herself over, the ranger knowing she would have stayed regardless of the offer since he was still recovering and the shards weren’t working yet, and the bed was just because she knew he’d contest her sleeping on the couch and they _were_ just cuddling earlier so she really had no excuse now. The cuddling had been pleasant, a thought she was holding fast to in an attempt to calm her nerves. Cuddling and a new book and sleeping in a comfortable bed while making sure Aezrel was ok after whatever happened that morning…

He cleans up for bed, eyeing the shower while considering turning the water to freezing and standing under the spray for an hour or two. Instead, he splashes some water over his face, trying to calm his racing heart and trying not to think too hard about the fact that his girl was in his bed wearing his shirt. He had never been this possessive before; what the hell was wrong with him? Eventually, after another couple splashes of cold water and another pep talk, he gathers every frayed thread of self-control around him and makes his way back into the bedroom.

He’d find the ranger sitting quietly on one side of the bed, the cover pulled over bare legs in a small bid for modesty. The book is sitting in her lap, open but unread as she pulled fingers through her curls. She stops briefly when he comes back to the room, green eyes watching and a hesitant smile on her face.

He smiles back, the image of her both winding him up and calming him down as he carefully makes his way to the other side of the bed, not quite trusting himself. He slides nimbly between the sheets and settles his back against the mountain of pillows, discreetly letting out a deep breath.

Her senses are hyper aware of every little thing at this point, Rin’s focus moving to the book but not actually reading the page. “I am unsure the time. How long were you thinking to stay awake?” her voice reflecting how nervous she felt.

He reaches toward his nightstand for his watch and passes it to her. "Unsure. Until I fall asleep, I suppose."

She takes the watch, clicking it open and taking note of the hour before closing it and offering it back. “That is fair,” and she tries to actually read the book again. Her back is up against the headboard with a pillow and her knees are pulled up, the open book resting over her thighs.

He replaces the watch on the nightstand and settles his glasses next to it before settling in more comfortably on the bed. He pillows his head on one arm and settles his other hand on his stomach, eyes examining her profile thoughtfully for a minute before he closes his eyes, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

When she realizes that he’s no longer watching her, Rin manages to dispel some of her tension with an exhale. The text was only vaguely processing before but was becoming more coherent in her head now that she was relaxing. As Rin starts to get a sense for the character, she eases more comfortably into the pillow.

He opens his eyes again and reaches out over the covers and trails a hand down her arm, fingers closing gently around her wrist. "Hey," his voice soft. "Come here a second. You look all smart and beautiful over there and I have to kiss you."

Her pulse – which was perfectly normal before he touched her - picks up in triple time. “Pardon?” she asks brilliantly, her Asmodian accent forgotten.

He smiles lazily and supports himself onto his elbow, the hand around her wrist tugging gently. "Come here so I can kiss you," Aezrel says in Elysean.

She’s hesitant at first, her free hand still holding the book. The butterflies were back in force, more than she could recall feeling before. But this was Aezrel, and he was asking kindly, and she did enjoy kissing him. Not the smoothest of movements Rin had ever achieved, but she did as asked, knees canting to one side as she moved a touch closer.

He shifts so that he's sitting up, one hand on the mattress for balance while the other moves from her wrist to tuck a stray curl behind her ear. "I find you rather irresistible." He presses a soft kiss to her lips, then pulls back only the tiniest bit. "It is terrifying."

“It is,” her voice uncertain, Rin starting to shake despite herself. She was in this bed earlier and was fine. They’d made out before and she was (relatively) fine. She hadn’t exactly worn his shirt before but he’d helped her change once or twice, which was…related?

"Good to know I am not the only one." He kisses her again, longer this time. "Do I terrify you, then?"

“Yes,” a surprisingly quick yet difficult answer. Even shaking, though, Rin returns the kiss sweetly. The book is still on her lap, open and forgotten.

"Good." He calmly removes the book from her lap, sets the marking ribbon between the pages so she doesn't lose her place, then unceremoniously drops the volume on the nightstand. Then he goes back to kissing her, keeping it slow and gentle for fear that he might lose himself if things escalate.

She’s bewildered when he takes the book, confused for the first few kisses after its removal from the premises. Clearly, the chanter had issue with her reading in bed. Her heart has decided it’s a professional of interpretive dance, going about a performance in her ribcage. The butterflies are at it again, too.

His arm was starting to ache from holding his weight off the mattress, so it was really perfectly reasonable that he gently presses her back onto the bed, lips only moving from hers if absolutely necessary.

Somewhere, some tiny voice deep inside her brain, Rin tells herself, ‘He’s doing just fine,’ as if it mattered now her reasons for spending the night. His advancement is met with success, Rin slowly leaning backwards, the sheets acting as a barrier between them.

He makes a low sound of approval and starts kissing along the line of her jaw, hands planted firmly on the mattress on either side of her so they wouldn't be tempted to go elsewhere. Having Rin in his bed, he found, was as blissful as it was agonizing.

She really wasn’t sure what to do with her hands, the ranger settling one lightly on his arm, the other over his heart. Nervous as she was, the makeout was succeeding to silence her thoughts, Rin becoming agreeable with the situation.

He tenses when she touches him, the chanter pausing what he's doing as his hands reflexively grip the sheets. He lets out a low groan as he tucks his face into the crook of her neck and nuzzles lightly, a largely ignored voice inside his head trying to point out that he was playing with fire.

She turns her head to the side at the nuzzle, unthinkingly giving him better access.

He purrs approvingly at this, and obliges by slowly dragging his fangs up the side of her neck, placing a kiss just below her ear. "You look so good in my bed; I might not let you leave," his voice a low rumble.

Her breath hitches, a shiver becoming a shake as her nerves sneak back. For one reason or another, Rin can’t seem to think of anything to say, the trains of thought properly derailed.

He purrs again and rewards her with a light nip, hands still firmly gripping the sheets. As long as he kept his hands to himself, everything would be fine. Really.

The nip catches her by surprise, Rin’s nails pressing briefly into his skin as result.

He jerks in surprise and his self-control suffers a staggering blow, which causes him to press closer and claim her mouth again, kissing hard.

The sudden change of pace elicits a small noise of distress, Rin really unable to think straight and surprised. While not necessarily gripping his arm, both of her hands have a firm pressure as if to maintain some space between them.

He lets out a low warning growl against her mouth, his mind too clouded with lust for a moment to really pay attention to her discomfort. After a moment though, he does pull back, his breathing hard and his eyes firmly shut to try and dispel the red glow swirling among their sapphire color. "Sorry."

She’s likewise breathing hard compared to her usual even pace. She’s watching his face when something occurs to her. “This is different, than when you’re with Asmodian women, isn’t it?” her accent somewhere between Elyan and Asmoth.

"What?" He sounds confused since he was using almost all his brain capacity to somewhat control himself. Feeling that it should be safe to open his eyes, he looks down at her, though the tell-tale purple would still be ringing dilated pupils. "What is?"

The color of his eyes gives her pause, Rin so used to his usual blue. “This,” an elaborate explanation. “When you…you’re bedding a woman,” her voice faltering.

His eyebrows tilt upward. "Darling, I am nowhere near bedding you. Well, other than in the literal sense." He seems to have some sort of inward debate for a few seconds. "It is different, yes, but not because you are an Elyos. I am just not used to being so..." His eyes drift down to her neck and he lightly runs one clawtip over her pulse. "Careful," Aezrel's voice soft.

Her insides do a little twist, Rin painfully aware of her pulse now that she’s pretty confident he’s aware of it, too. “Why?”

"Because." He leans down and his lips follow the path of his claw on her neck. "Most women I have been with in the past tend to be the type to know exactly what they want, know how to get it and have no issue with doing so." He runs the bridge of his nose along her jaw. "I think you are still figuring out what you want. So I am doing my best to let you."

A shiver passes through her, the ranger deciding for the first – or was it second or third? – time that she enjoyed the sensation. She’s still nervous, anything but confident in his bed, but she took comfort in his last two statements. What did other women want? She was going to ask and decided that it didn’t matter; it was just Aezrel and herself here. “Dare I ask what it is that you want?” her voice quiet.

"I have told you once before." He pulls back so he can look her in the eyes, serious. "I want anything you can give me."

She stares at him a moment before the corners of her mouth quirk upwards. One arm will slip over his back, the other around his neck, as Rin gently pulls him closer for a hug. “What did I ever do for such a gentleman?” her tone warm and bewildered.

He gently presses against her, tucking his face into the crook of her neck. "I believe you stumbled or something while traipsing through the snow."

Her arms hold him more firmly. “So I did,” the words more amused this time, more sure. A sigh as she relaxes. He wasn’t pressuring her, he was understanding, it wasn’t as fast as her mind was assuming. This was fine.

He turns his face, rubbing his cheek against hers like a cat vying for affection. "Are you alright?"

She laughs in his ear, his facial hair a strange sensation that she tries to escape. “I am better.”

"I am sorry if I scared you. It was not apurpose." He seems genuinely regretful, for all that he did not regret the situation itself.

“Not apurpose, no,” amusement still skipping through her voice, though it sobers after. “My mind raced ahead due to too many romance stories and cautionary tales. I was wrong to assume such of you, even if I did not do so intentionally.”

He lightly runs his fingers through her hair. "On the contrary, you were perfectly right to assume such of me." He gives her a lopsided grin, "I very much want to. But I can wait."

Her ears flick back, Rin developing an embarrassed expression in lieu of a reply. She becomes more aware of the fact that she invited herself over, that she’s wearing his shirt over her smallclothes, and laying under him in his bed. Needless to say, the nerves are back.

His eyes soften when he realizes his attempt at humor wasn't all that well-received, and he eases off her to give her some space. "Here. I promise to behave."

Her expression falls as he moves away, Rin warring with herself. “I’m sorry. This…must be frustrating for you.”

He settles back against the pillows, though he reaches over to continue stroking her hair. "Nothing to apologize for. I have no wish to rush you into something you do not feel ready for, nor would it give me any satisfaction to do so." He pauses for a moment, thinking, then continues. "Is it difficult for me? Yes, it is; I will not even try to pretend otherwise. But I very much want us both to enjoy being together like that, if and when it happens, so I will give you as much time as you need."

She thinks this over, wondering what she’s even afraid of at this point. After some hesitation, Rin will move over to him, resting her head in such a way she was touching his shoulder but not on it. Given how things work out laying on beds, one arm is tucked against her chest while the other is on his arm. “Thank you.”

He brushes his lips over her forehead, voice meant for the space between them. "I care about you very much. I would not risk hurting you."

She relaxes next to him, copying him in tone. “What faerietale did you escape from?”

"One with rabbit holes and queens who steal hearts, apparently."

She presses closer to him, smiling. “I do so hope the rabbit hole continues.”

He loops an arm around her waist, enjoying the proximity, and grins. "Why? You already reached your destination."

“What destination might that be?” she asks.

"Me." The grin widens.

She opens her eyes and glances at him, though she could hear the grin just fine. “Well, then, if _you_ are my destination, then I dare hope the book never demands your return, lest I find myself lost again.”

"That is fine." He turns onto his back and slips an arm under her so that she is now resting on his shoulder. "I would just take you with me."

After a moment, she settles more firmly in place. “And what role would I play?”

"Any role you wanted." His hand runs down her back, finding the lack of a mane to be an interesting change.

The petting works its magic, soothing the ranger further; without the mane, she’s not ticklish down her spine. “I will muse on that,” she replies softly, clearly focused on the petting more that the analogy.

He settles the covers around them with his free hand. "You know, I always hated sleeping alone." And yet it wasn't often that he allowed anyone to spend the night in his bed, much as recent history would indicate otherwise.

“I will keep that in mind,” she murmurs, content.

"I will behave." He reiterates, though he sounds amused now. Someone clearly liked cuddles.

She offers an affirmative noise, followed by a timely yawn.

He grins so widely he thinks his face might crack, but says nothing as he continues to slowly stroke her back. Sure, he was no closer to the end of his self-imposed abstinence, but he had a beautiful woman in his arms who thought he belonged in a faerietale. He could get sex anywhere; this... this was much harder to find.

If he kept up with the pets, or even just refrained from disturbing her, Rin would drift off to sleep.

Sleep, as it were, proved a much more difficult pursuit for the chanter, who kept up with the slow strokes while the silence made him acutely aware of every inch of space there _wasn't_ between them. It would be a long night.

At some point, Rin would decide that she was not warm enough, tucking closer to him that her knees would rest against the side of his leg.

The motion brings to mind all the smooth skin he wasn't getting to touch and he grits his teeth, swallowing a strangled whimper so he wouldn't wake her. He stares at the ceiling and starts reciting a random mantra in his head to distract himself.

A sigh, Rin still clearly fast asleep. Lucky for Aezrel, she didn’t seem to move again.

Deciding to follow her example, he closes his eyes, but the scent of vanilla clinging to his nose and the warmth of her body against his make sleep impossible until sheer exhaustion wins out close to dawn. Even then his rest is fitful, the chanter twitching and murmuring in his sleep.

The twitching rouses her, Rin unfortunately a light sleeper. She’ll try to sooth his dreaming with a featherlight touch on his chest.

The touch elicits a shudder and a low, vaguely entreating sound, but he does relax enough that she would be able to go back to sleep.

Unthinking, she presses a kiss into his shoulder before resettling against him to fall back asleep.

He lets out a wistful sigh at that but doesn't wake up, clearly not a very light sleeper.

As one trained to rise with the sun, Rin’s eyes peek open in the early morning. There’s no haze about where she is or what happened the previous day, the ranger aware of everything even in the waking state. Noticing that Aezrel was still asleep, she contents herself with a cat stretch before curling up next to him again, enjoying the experience of being next to someone.

As she moves, his body would immediately protest the absence with an arm sleepily reaching out to pull her back, so when she settles back against him that same arm would wrap around her and pull her close, though he would still be asleep.

It surprises her, green eyes scanning to see if the chanter was actually awake. She stares at him for a few moments, not protesting the hold. When it’s clear he’s still fast asleep, she decides to just stay as is.

He eventually wakes up by stages, mind hazy from too little sleep. The first thing he realizes is that he is warm and comfortable; the second thing is that the first thing is caused by someone laying against him. He opens groggy eyes to further investigate this situation.

By way of sleepy grab, Rin was snuggled to his chest; she’d closed her eyes to rest even though she was awake.

He shifts a little to look down at her, initially very confused as to how this had happened; maybe he was still asleep? Then memories of the previous night come rushing back and he suppresses a groan, recalling how her body had felt beneath his. He was doomed.

She catches on, opening her eyes and peering back at him. “Arieluma,” she murmurs in clear Elyan, smiling for him. “Rest well?”

He actually blushes. "Uh... I slept some." Clearly, he was a very eloquent person in the morning.

She rests her head on his chest given she can’t really go anywhere. “Is ‘some’ enough?” Rin switches to Asmoth, the accent somewhere in the middle.

He realizes he is hampering her escape, so he congratulates his subconscious on a job well done. "I suppose it will have to be. Did you sleep well?"

“It does not have to be, if you are still tired. I slept a fair amount,” she informs him, wondering the chances that he’d let her make breakfast while he rested.

He wonders if he should tell her it doesn't matter how tired he is, sleep was now a distant memory. "Good. You fell asleep on me last night." He teases, then grins sleepily as his brain becomes slightly more capable of rational thought. "Literally."

That gets a small blush. “I hope I was not too much trouble. You did seem rather fitful last night. Are you certain you do not want to rest more?”

He rubs his hands up and down her back, enjoying the pure torture of being this close to her. "I would, but I am awake now. The effort would likely be futile."

She’s quiet, wondering why she is so comfortable in what was for all intents and purposes an intimate event. Resting her head against him, she counts his heartbeats and lets the silence stretch.

He presses a kiss to her hair, his worries from the previous day resurfacing. "I need to get up," Aez tells her, though his reluctance would be obvious. "Feel free to go back to sleep, it will take me long to shower."

She opens her eyes to peer up at him. “Alright. You need to release me first,” she reminds him.

"Hmm. I know." But he doesn't, not for another minute at least. Then his arms very deliberately, very reluctantly remove themselves from her person. "There."

She blinks at this, processing this behavior before the corners of her mouth quirk in amusement. “You seem rather reluctant to release me. Are you so afraid you should never hold me again?”

"That, too. Mostly I just like the way it feels." He kisses her gently, "Good morning."

She smiles, returning the kiss. “Good morning,” she chimes softly back, easing herself away from him that he could leave. The end result is probably unhelpful, Rin now having tousled curls and a disheveled silk shirt.

He gives her a pained look, deciding he likes it entirely too much, and rolls out of bed with a groan, stretching lightly before heading into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. She might catch something like "...how can I be expected to behave waking up to views like that..." before the fogged glass panel clicks shut.

She can, in fact, hear him courtesy of acute hearing, resulting in a blush and wardrobe check. The buttons were all still in place, her legs were still covered by the sheets, and no untoward skin was showing, leaving her a little confused what had provoked his dismay. Rin had half a mind to go prepare breakfast when she remembers Steven came in the mornings, something she began mentally coaching herself for. The dress and ring were waiting calmly at the small table, Rin considering them for a minute before she lay back down. He was taking a long shower; there was no rush to be ready and a large bed was a luxury she had missed.

The front door would open and close to admit Steven shortly after, the butler immediately setting to prepare breakfast since Aez would want to eat before his usual morning swim. The chanter, having decided to forgo that same swim, would be taking his sweet time in the shower, using it to assure himself of his self-control. Really, it was beyond cruel that he would have to wake up to Rin all sleepy and disheveled in his bed without being able to do anything about it.

Meanwhile, Rin was happily curled up in his bed, cuddling the pillow. She’d debated finding the book again. If he took too long, she just might, but the bed’s taunt was strong.

About a half hour later, he would step out of the bathroom showered, shaved and with his hair as painstakingly styled as ever, a carelessly wrapped towel riding low around his hips. "Clear." He tells her before heading over to the wardrobe and opening it to stare at the contents, the usual dilemma of what to wear when one has enough clothing to fill a couple boutiques without effort.

Green eyes peek open, the ranger blinking at him. “Clear?” She does another cat stretch before sitting up in bed, careful to focus on his upper body since he’s in a towel. Again.

He gestures distractedly toward the bathroom, oblivious to her discomfort since his back was turned. "If you want to shower. I am done." He reflexively magics a suit on, then looks down at himself, surprised it had worked. "Looks like the aether is working once more."

That his aether trick works is not lost on her, Rin watching him curiously now. “So it seems. Good tidings,” she chimes, slipping to the edge of the bed to put her feet to carpet. “A shower does sound appealing,” she concedes.

He turns around when he hears her get up from the bed, his eyes moving down to her bare legs without his consent. He quickly moves out of the way of the bathroom door, sheer willpower bringing his stare back up to hers. "I can take care of your clothes if you like."

A smile, Rin unaware of his dilemma. “That would be greatly appreciated.” She stands up, tugging at the hem to straighten the shirt before she headed towards the bathroom.

He tracks her every move as discreetly as possible, trying his best to prevent his mind from conjuring images of her in the shower. He seriously couldn't catch a break. An annoyed gesture aimed at her clothing cleans and presses it, the chanter glaring at the dress as if it's to blame for his many frustrations. While she's in the shower, he takes the time to make a few calls on his shard.

Once she got over the strangeness of using his shower, Rin settled into routine. Her shower pattern is more methodical, going through the motions of washing her hair (Aezrel chose very nice hair products, she discovered) and body (sweet smelling soap, too). She granted herself an extra minute to enjoy the water but otherwise kept to a more brief shower than her host. She tousled her hair dry before wrapping the towel about her frame. It occurred to her then that her clothing was still in the bedroom, leaving Rin a little perplexed on how to get dressed.

Back in the bedroom, Aez would be sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, the calls having been more productive than he'd thought and the shock of such a discovery not having yet worn off.

Summoning her courage, Rin tightens the towel about herself and knocks on the door, opening it just a bit to peer out. “Aezrel, if you could…” but she trails off, seeing him like that. “Aezrel?” worry sneaking into her voice. “Are you alright?”

He looks up at the sound of her voice, and it would probably be a testament to how out of sorts he was that he doesn't even blink to see her in a towel. "I... I know what happened yesterday."

Gripping the towel more firmly with one hand, she eases the door open. His tone did not bode well; modesty could wait. She takes a few steps towards him, then stops, unsure what to do other than wait for him to continue.

"There was an earthquake in Balaurea." He continues, voice devoid of emotion. "A giant wave followed. Sarpan, Tiamaranta, Katalam and Danaria have been destroyed."

Her free hand moves to cover her mouth in surprise, eyes wide and alert. “Dag?” she asks in a hushed tone.

"He is fine. It would seem one of the Shedim Lords pulled whoever he could onto the airships. My sister is missing, though. Possibly others, too. Nobody knows for sure." He abruptly stands up. "I have to get out there. I have to find them."

Her brows fret. “If the lands are gone, where is there even to search?” she tries to sound reasonable though she can only imagine how frazzled his thoughts are right now.

"People fled to Gelkmaros. She might be there, just lost, maybe injured." He runs his hands through his hair, ruining all the time he had carefully spent styling it. "There has to be something. The obelisks are broken; she cannot be dead. She cannot. That is unacceptable."

She takes the last few steps towards him, her free hand seeking his. “We will search Gelkmaros, then.” She doubted it, since Dag would most likely have gone there himself if J’nanin was missing, but it gave her time to think how to handle Aezrel.

He looks at her abruptly, still half lost in the hazy panic. His eyes would be suspiciously shiny. "I would know." He says, more to himself than her. "He would know. If she was gone, we would know."

“Then we just have to find her,” Rin offers gently, squeezing his hand. Water has managed to work its way down her curls, the ends dripping haphazardly down her shoulders, arms, and back.

He finally seems to realize she's practically naked, and he pulls his hands from hers to walk over to the table and hand her the dress. "Here." He seems to wrestle with himself for a few seconds before finally saying what's on his mind, "I do not want you to come with me."

She stands very still, face carefully neutral. “Why?” she asks, eyes taking in every nuance of body language. She does not take the dress from him.

"A lot of reasons." His shoulders would be tense and the chanter would seem to radiate restless energy. "Things could still be unstable in Balaurea and there is no way to be sure your ring will not falter, not to mention something could happen and you could die. We do not know if any of this bled through to Elysea; nevermind you not wanting to go back, there could be something wrong with your obelisk."_ And I cannot deal with you seeing me have another breakdown,_ he adds to himself.

The mask slips the tiniest amount, her expression falling. “So you want for me to stay here,” a statement. “You do not think those same reasons do not apply to you?” She would lose this debate, she knew, but he had to know it would hurt her.

"I am bound here." He points out "If something happens to me I will just be brushing myself down back at Pernon Plaza. Can you look me in the eyes and tell me my concerns are not valid?"

“Your concerns are valid, and you are not exempt from them,” she informs him gently. “If there is something wrong with my obelisk, then why would yours be unaffected? Is Pernon any safer than Sanctum, any more removed from Balaurea?”

"No, but I cannot feel the aether in Elysea. I can feel it here, which tells me _my_ obelisk is working." He sets her dress on the bed so his hands are free to frame her face, his eyes haunted. "Please. You do not have to stand here waiting for me to return; do whatever you wish. Just do not go to Balaurea until we can be sure it is safe."

She frowns at him. “I offer to help rescue your brother from my people, and you refuse. You ask for my assistance in rescuing a friend from monsters, and I consent. Your sister is missing now, and you are refusing my aid. I will stay here, if that is what you wish, but know that it pains me to do so.”

"Does the help you could eventually provide outweigh the risk involved in the situation?" He tries to be reasonable, he really does, but the look of hurt in her green eyes is wreaking its own Cataclysm inside his chest. "I just want you to be safe."

Green eyes stare firmly into sapphire for a span of heartbeats before sliding closed, Rin relishing his touch a breath longer before stepping back, just enough to break the contact. “I will remain here,” she consents, stepping neatly around him to retrieve her dress and head quietly to the bathroom, the door shutting with hardly a noise.

He shoots her back a wounded look, feeling about the size of an amoeba, but says nothing as he retrieves his glasses and pocket watch from the nightstand. After a few moments of debate, he also slides his family ring onto his index finger with all the enthusiasm of someone handling a live scalopen; he figured he would be needing all the help he could get. Once his preparations were complete, he drops his frame onto a chair to wait for her so she doesn't have to deal with Steven on her own.

She uses the time in the bathroom to compose herself. His concerns were valid; the aether could still be unstable. That didn’t exempt him from her worries but she wouldn’t contest them. She stood in front of the mirror, adjusting the dress neatly before staring at her reflection, the ring still outside on the table. The Elyos lady stared back, the one who was always so carefully protected, kept out of harm’s reach more often than not. Even when she was not a Lady, she was an Elyos ranger of moderate rank and ability, untried in scouting Gelkmaros or tracking down missing persons. And Rin realized, she didn’t like either of those people, the sheltered noble or the average scout. A sigh escapes her. There was no helping that now. J’nanin was missing and Aezrel was worried. They were just starting as a couple, surely Rin had no right to insist on going, only loosely tied to the missing Asmodian cleric as she was. Pride could wait. Shoulder back and chin up, she opens the door to pad lightly over to the table.

He would be visibly tense in his chair, shoulders hunched and elbows resting on his knees, eyes on the floor, but he stands up when she comes in, as was proper. "I am sorry." He knows that doesn't even begin to cut it, but at the same time he still felt that he was legitimate in his position so he couldn't offer more.

Green eyes flit over him as she settles the ring on her left hand, skin instantly fading to a pale shade that makes her eyes seem more intense. The mane is neatly down the back of the dress and her claws fold in front of her. “Promise me that you will return,” she asks of him.

He walks up to her and his hands find her face again, his eyes intense behind the clear lenses. "I swear it. It would take a lot more than a disaster to keep me away."

She allows it. “May Aion keep you to your word. I don’t think my heart will survive a second time.”

"You can trust me on this. Thoryns never break promises." He presses his forehead to hers. "I will not leave the fortress and I will keep my shard with me at all times, should you need to reach me. Everything will be fine."

She doubts that he will be in the fortress the entire time; if J’nanin is not there, he will go looking elsewhere. “I pray that she is there, that this concern is all for naught.” Pressure builds behind her eyes, Rin shutting them tight to maintain her composure. “I will watch the hatchling,” she promises, voice even.

His hands leave her face and his arms go around her, pulling her tight against his chest. "Thank you."

Her emotional armor cracks at the hug, Rin fighting valiantly for her composure. She had thought Fate kind but now she was starting to wonder if it was, in fact, cruel, her mind anticipating the worst before he has even left Pernon. “Steven is outside,” she goes for diversion. “I cannot hide in here forever.”

He nuzzles her temple, trying to convey feelings he had no words to voice. "I know. Would you like to stay at the house while I am gone or would you rather go back to your studio?"

“Unsure. That depends on how long you are gone.” Another chink in the armor. _He will only be gone a day, a few days at most. They will go to Gelkmaros fortress and come back, even if J’nanin is not there._ “I will likely go home and come to check on him during the day.”

"I have no intention of being away more than a day or two. I will meet my brother and we will search among the people who were relocated. If she is not there, I will probably go to Pandaemonium and see what strings I can pull, but I will let you know first." He loosens his hold a little so he can kiss her forehead and look down at her. "Want me to give you a lift home before I go?"

“If you have the time. I would not keep you if Dag would go promptly.”

He presses his lips together, clearly divided between his duty to his family and his concern for her. "Can you drive an aetherbike, do you think?"

She glances up at him, trying to imagine herself doing such a thing. “I wouldn’t dare to try. I will walk. I prefer walking, in any wise.”

He tries to stifle a wince, obviously aghast at his own rudeness. "I am so sorry. I will make it up to you on my return."

She forces a smile for him, as earnest as she can manage. “I look forward to it. Perhaps we can enjoy a date with Dag and J’nanin,” she tries to offer some optimism.

He leans down to kiss her softly. "Thank you for being so kind about this." He shoots the door a look. "Well, ready to face Steven?" his lips twitch with the attempt at humor.

Compared to her most recent worries, alerting Steven to her overnight seemed a small thing. She gently pulled out of Aezrel’s hold to pad lightly to the door, grabbing her shoes on the way.

Following her lead, he walks over to the door and pulls the panel open for her. "Steven, whatever you are making I need it to go." He calls out to the butler, who is still busying himself around the kitchen.

She steps easily through the door, putting on a polite smile for the butler and waits for him to acknowledge her. It shouldn’t surprise her that Aezrel wouldn’t be staying for breakfast.

"Well, then you should have said so before I started making french toa-" The butler starts crossly, then practically screeches to a stop once he realizes Rin was there. His eyes move from chanter to ranger and back to chanter, though his expression remains perfectly impassive. "Lady Rin, good morning."

“Good morning, Steven,” and she curtsies for him. “I hope today finds you well.” Rin maintains the smile throughout.

"There was an earthquake in Balaurea and my sister is missing, I need to leave for Gelkmaros at once and I have no time for your mothering, Steven," the chanter tells the butler through narrowed eyes. With butler-like composure, Steven ignores this in favor of giving Rin a polite smile. Missing persons were no excuse to skip breakfast or be rude, after all. "It does, my lady. I hope you had a pleasant night." It's a testament to that same composure that the young man says all that with a perfectly straight face and even voice. He then points to the chanter, then to the table. "Sit. Eat. You can go pretend to be a hero after."

“With all due respect, Steven,” Rin pulls the attention back to herself, “Dag is waiting for his brother as we speak. It would be impolite to make him wait much longer.” She does not address the comment regarding her stay since it had run the gamut of emotions thus far. Rin did not seem perturbed at all by a servant issuing orders. as unorthodox as this House had proven thus far.

The two men exchange some more narrow-eyed stares before Steven makes some comments about "unappreciated" and "wasted food" and quickly starts fixing Aez some breakfast to go. "Would you like anything, my lady?" Steven asks over his shoulder while Aez shoots her a grateful glance.

“I believe you made mention of French toast,” she comments lightly. “I admit, an old favorite of mine,” and she smiles for him, walking slowly towards the kitchen area.

The two men once again exchange looks, though this time the butler would be looking rather impressed and the chanter rather smug. "Of course, my lady. Tea?" Steven makes a quick recovery.

“Some juice would be fine,” Rin recalling ringa juice from a recent visit. She half-turns to look at Aezrel, her expression softening and very much wanting him to stay. “Dag is expecting you.”

He returns the look, not wanting to leave any more than she wants him to. "I know." He walks over to her and presses a long, extremely gentle kiss to her lips. Steven wisely keeps his back turned. "I will return soon."

She regrettably lets him end the kiss, Rin becoming rather spoiled with his affections. “A man of your word,” she reminds him before moving to sit at the table. Mental preparations begin at being alone with Steven in what she considers an awkward arrangement.

"A man of my word." He quickly downs a glass of juice and takes a couple sammiches from Steven, which he stuffs in his cube. Then he retrieves a Gelkmaros scroll and hastily reads it, stepping through the portal and disappearing from sight.

She sighs inwardly, letting the Lady take over as she’s left in Steven’s care. _Have faith,_ she reminds herself. _He will come back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A catastrophic event rocks the aetherstream, unsettling Rin and knocking Aezrel unconscious from pain. When she cannot reach him via shard, the ranger heads over to check on him. The chanter wakes, dizzy and screaming of the deaths he sensed. Rin surprises them both when she accepts his invitation to stay the night. They flirt and kiss and cuddle, all of which serve to distract them from the strange event. Aezrel is able to glean information the next day and informs Rin of three terrible things. First, that several lands were destroyed. Second, J'nanin is now missing. And third, he would be going without her.


	26. Bearer of Ill Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We are all mortal. The only difference resides in our lifespan. I only like to pretend otherwise because I am not ready to go yet."
> 
> Aezrel returns from the search party with grim news. Rin and Aez discuss Fate and free will before she agrees to stay the night. In the morning, Aezrel loses his self control, the couple faced with attempts to trust themselves and each other.
> 
> CW: sexual assault. It's borderline but close enough I'm flagging it. Page break given beforehand so sensitive readers can stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Longhill Pass, Pernon
> 
> Glossary:  
Pernon Plaza: A hub of stores and buildings in the center of Pernon, not to be confused with each individual village square where a few vendors set up shop.  
Trico: A horse, typically blue with a curved horn
> 
> Song suggestions:  
Young and Beautiful by Lana Del Ray  
The Descent by Michele McLaughlin  
Breath Me by Sia
> 
> Other notes:  
The game autogenerates a large leaf for Elyos to stand under in the rain, hence Rin's comment about finding an overtly large leaf.

The last couple days, Rin had found herself in a routine of spending the day at Aezrel’s and returning to her own place before sundown for dinner and rest. Etiquette had to be set aside, of course, for the ranger to go about such familiar behavior of helping herself to his home. Without the chanter in attendance, the place had taken on an air of waiting, as if it, too, missed the nobleman. Lovechild greeted her in the morning and they would play together in the garden. Rin eventually found the bag of mealworms, treating the bird every now and then as she sat and read. The music crystals helped to distract her from feeling the intruder, notes filling the air that Rin either dreamed of dancing or far off places. She had most recently been reading on the couch before daydreams and Lovechild had distracted her from the book. When he came home, he would find the ranger asleep, curled up on the couch with the crestlich in arms, an unfamiliar book on the floor by her shoes.

The shimmery gate would open before an exhausted-looking chanter walked through, already unbuttoning his coat and draping it over the back of one chair. The scene on the couch drags a smile on his face, eyes crinkling slightly at the corners, and he quietly makes his way over, taking a seat on the coffee table.

Both ranger and bird were as yet unaware of his homecoming, the two still wrapped up together. Lovechild was all fluffed up for sleeping with his head tucked against Rin and her arms were wrapped around the bird to keep him from falling from the couch.

He carefully reaches out and places a hand on Lovechild's head, bringing a finger to his lips with the other. The bird wakes but doesn't move even though all kinds of excitement are suddenly happening in its beady black eyes. After a soft pat to ensure silence, he leans over Rin and presses his lips to hers for a brief but sweet kiss.

Emerald eyes flash open with a sharp inhale, Rin instinctively shielding the bird for the briefest second that she perceives a threat. The exhale is coupled with the realization that it’s Aezrel, her shoulders relaxing as a relieved smile spreads over her face. “You’re home,” her lilting accent warm. She releases her protective hold of Lovechild.

His lips twitch, though he had tensed to get out of the way in case she was the violent type. "Well, a man knows he is welcome in his own home when his girlfriend does not try to claw his face off." The twitching evolves into a proper grin. "I did promise, you know."

Rin sits up, a sheepish expression on her face as she pushes at brown curls. “That you did. A man of your word, as always. And I would never do such a thing. Is that…something you have experienced before?” the quirk to her mouth suggesting she both was horrified at the thought and curious if someone really had clawed his face.

The chanter shrugs. "Good thing I can heal myself. Though she did say the scars had potential with the right haircut." A hand reached over to pat Lovechild. "And what, pray tell, is the bird doing on the couch?"

Her ears droop like a child scolded, Rin unable to meet his eyes. “We were both tired after some time in the garden, so I invited the hatchling to sit with me while I read.”

He points to the bird in question, then to the large sleeping pillow by the wall. "You. Off." Though he seems more amused than annoyed. Lovechild, for his part, gets off the couch and walks over to the pillow like it was a death row sentence, milking the pity for all it was worth. Aez returns his attention to her. "Did you end up staying here after all?"

“No.” She felt likewise punished, watching Lovechild sulk away. “I have been walking home at sundown.”

This seems to increase his amusement, and he reaches out to tuck a few stray curls behind her ear, fingers accidentally (on purpose) grazing the pointed tip. "I will not be allowing a bird soon to be bigger than me to sleep on the couch, no matter how absolutely adorable you two looked just now," he informs her, though the words carry no real heat.

She peers up at him through her bangs, unintentionally offering puppy eyes. She really had enjoyed snuggling the bird.

He blinks, thoughts momentarily derailed by the puppy eyeing to a point that he almost considers allowing it in the future. He shakes his head as if to clear it. "I hope you were not too worried while I was away."

“To say otherwise would be a lie,” she admits, smoothing her skirt.

He transfers his body to the couch next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I am sorry. Everything went fine though, if one disregards our horrible lack of success. You can come with me next time if you wish, the aether appears to be reasonably stable now."

“So you did not find her,” Rin comments, having already guessed the outcome. Still getting used to the girlfriend thing, her mind is hyper aware of everything as she’s pulled over.

He brushes his lips over her temple, lost in thought. "No, she was not there. My brother nearly got arrested for beating an Archon who suggested she might be gone within an inch of his life. I worry for his well-being. It took all my charm, a considerable bribe and a sleeping spell to keep it from happening."

“I am sorry for Dag,” her tone lamentable, the ranger unsure what else to say. It really was horrible, to be searching for a missing loved one, to not know… “No one should ever have to suffer through this.”

"Those two must have fallen in love under an ill-tempered star for these things to keep happening. I feel sorry for him, too." His fingers trace idle patterns on her shoulder, the chanter lost in thought again. Maybe Pandaemonium would bring him more success. "Have you eaten? Has Steven been accommodating?"

A shake of her head. “I advised Steven to take time off until you sent word of your return, that I would care for the hatchling in your stead. Steven needn’t care for me.”

His eyebrows lower in a frown. "There was no need for that. So you have not eaten?"

Another shake of her head. “I meant to prepare something, but I am rather unsure how long I was asleep for.”

He pulls his watch from his waistcoat pocket by the chain and glances at the time. "A little past dinner time. I was thinking of grabbing something from the broker over by the fountain; what would you like?"

“I am amenable to much of anything,” she supplies, rubbing the crust from her eyes. “I am content with knowing that you are home.”

He tenderly presses his lips to her forehead, lingering a little. "I am sorry I worried you. And I am sorry about how heavy handed I was about you staying," Aezrel murmurs against her skin.

“You are forgiven in light of your return,” she replies, a small blush tinging the bridge of her nose.

He laughs softly. "You are easy to appease, if that is the case." He stands up in one smooth motion and adjusts his suit, though he doesn't bother with the coat again. "I will be right back, then."

She blinks at him, figuring out that he meant for her to stay here again. “You did not want company?”

He tilts his head to the side. "I would love company, but I did not think you would want to come." He points at the door over his shoulder. "I was just going to bring the food back. Would you like to accompany me, then?"

“Of course,” Rin replies, standing up and smoothing her dress again before fixing her curls. “You have been gone for a few days. It is somewhat unfair to leave again, if only for a little while. I could do with some fresh air regardless, as it were.”

Aez grins widely as he walks up to the door to open it for her, picking up his coat from the back of the chair. "So should I take that to mean you missed me so much you do not wish to let me out of your sight?"

She smiles, a little coy thing, as she steps into her shoes. “If it please you.” She steps easily to the porch and waits for him, ready to take an offered arm.

He chuckles as he follows her out, closing the door behind him and dutifully offering his arm. "It does please me. I think I will stick with it."

“So I should take that to mean you won’t be gallivanting off without me again,” she continues playing the game.

He arches his eyebrows and opens the garden gate for her. "Darling, if I had known you enjoyed gallivanting I might have been persuaded to take you."

“You never asked,” she quips. Rin refrains from reminding him that she did want to go, only staying back by his request. “Were you thinking to ride or walk to the square?”

He seems somewhat puzzled by the question. "It is right over there. Even I am not lazy enough to ride twenty meters."

That gets her to blink in confusion. “When you spoke of the square, you did not mean of Pernon Plaza?” Her ears droop as she realizes her misunderstanding.

"No, I meant the village square." He gestures over to the massive fountain close by. "You know, that?"

Her ears droop even further. “Forgive me, I was mistaken,” she offers sheepishly.

He rests his free hand on hers on his arm. "No matter. I think most people are unaware that the villages have their own private merchants."

She remains quiet, following along to the plaza without resistance.

When they reach the fountain, he makes his way over to a busy-looking shugo (though, really, they always look busy) and gives it a small wave. "Good evening. Poma wine dumplings, please." He briefly disengages from her to fish for kinah in his cube. "What would you like?"

“Dumplings sound fine,” she replies, releasing his arm and standing properly.

He gives the shugo some coins and gets a bag of dumplings in exchange, which he stashes in his cube to keep warm. He offers her his arm again before starting back home at a leisurely pace. It was a pleasant evening, after all. "Are you alright?"

“Of course,” she retakes his arm. “Relieved,” Rin admits, “and worried.”

Aezrel nods. "We will find her. Them." He rubs his temple. "While in Gelkmaros we learned that Cyrede is MIA too, though she might, in fact, be gone."

A nod of her curled head, Rin remembering the haughty blonde. “Why do you say that?” she asks, wondering why Aezrel can admit that about one member of his circle and not the other.

"Because in this case we found members of her ship's crew who provided us with information. It seems they were fighting an Elyos ship when the earthquake happened, and she had boarded that same ship, which was badly damaged and went down when the waves swept over Danaria. Since she has not shown since, chances are she is either Vanished or at the bottom of the ocean." The very idea was giving him a headache. They weren't particularly close, but his brother was taking the losses hard.

Rin answers with silence, taking in that information when a memory came forth, of J’nanin and Cyrede snipping at each other. “Dag was with her, too.”

He blinks. "No, he was alone, which is probably why he is currently alive."

“That’s not what I meant,” she backtracks carefully. “I mean, he used to court Cyrede, as well. Dag has potentially lost both,” Rin supplies as gently as she can manage. “He might need you more than he is willing to admit.”

The chanter blinks. "Court Cyre- no, not at all. They were never really a couple. Just good friends, which is worse in a sense." He looks out over the bay. "My brother was never very good at asking for help."

Not wanting to press the issue any further, Rin squeezes his arm gently, walking a bit closer to convey empathy.

He gives her a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Thank you." He looks out at the water one more time as he absently opens the gate for her. "Things were never supposed to be this complicated."

“Of course not,” she agrees softly, “but we will do what we can. Hopefully, that will be enough.”

"It has to." He Aez tired as he says it. "Though I am somewhat at a loss regarding what to do next." He makes his way over to the front door to let her in first.

“Food, and rest,” she supplies. “You will think clearer then.” Rin steps back into the house, already heading to the kitchen to set the table for two.

He follows and sets the bag on the table before removing his coat again, watching her move about (and possibly ogling a little). "You seem rather comfortable." Amusement would creep into his voice.

“Pardon?” she stops what she’s doing to look at him, unsure how to take the comment.

He gestures around them to the house. "Moving about in my home." He leans his hip against the table, looking a little more relaxed.

She glances about his home as if it had changed. “Only the main areas. I have refrained from your bedroom and study.”

"I thought as much." He still sounds amused. "You do not seem like the type to disrespect a man's privacy."

“I would never,” the idea appalling to her prim and proper ways. She bows her head and finishes preparing the table.

He's grinning to himself but trying not to show it as he removes the container of dumplings from its bag and sets it on the table. "I know." He goes to the cabinet and retrieves the remainder of the wine they'd had before he left and sets it on the table, too, before pulling up a chair for her. Idly, he debates how to tactfully ask her if she wants to spend the night again.

She takes the offered seat, waiting for him to join her before helping herself to the food or wine. Her thoughts are for Dag as surely he was suffering Dark Times, praying to Aion that both women turn up.

He takes his own seat and waits for her to help herself first, wondering if there was anything further he could do without joining search parties himself.

After she finishes the first dumpling and a couple sips of wine, she glances at him. “Kinah for your thoughts?”

He waves his hand dismissively. "I fear my thoughts are not worth even that much. I was debating on what I can do after I, most likely ineffectively, throw my weight around in Pandaemonium."

She thinks that over. “I do not know how the capitol can assist you in this matter,” she drops her gaze to the table, tone lamentable. “I am sure many others are in similar predicaments.”

He shrugs. "I can bribe some Archon commanders for extra search parties and blackmail or threaten some others to prioritize the areas where my sister went missing. It is not much but every little thing helps."

Rin mulls that over. “I suppose you could, yes.” They could also be under a lot of stress dealing with the fallout of losing several continents so Rin doubted the efficacy of such bribes. Even money had its limits when the world was under duress, but she would not dissuade Aezrel of such a notion.

He swirls his wine around in its glass. "Are you worried about anyone back home?"

She glances up at him, unsurprised as she’d mused on the question herself. “A few. Kisana and Fyrebrand could have been stationed anywhere. Edanna should still be in Sanctum.”

He nods to himself. "At least your..." he trails off, trying to find the right word. Servant? Friend? Mother? "Steven," He gives her a pained smile at the poor comparison, "should be fine."

That merits a small smile. “My Steven,” she repeats, amused. “Yes, she should be fine.” Another bite of dumpling. “I suppose funding for equipment, supplies, and transportation could go a long way in finding J’nanin and Cyrede,” Rin directs the subject away from herself. There was nothing she could do about her own concerns short of going back to Sanctum, at the very least.

"Probably." He scratches at his jaw. "I will most likely have to sell my soul to a shugo. Good thing I can probably buy it back later."

“You have the funds to do so?” she asks without thinking, shocked he should be sitting on such wealth before etiquette slips back in place. “Forgive me, it was rude to pry,” and Rin drops her gaze in embarrassment.

He shrugs. "My family was already well-off before the Cataclysm, though that did amount to significant losses which were then recovered after our assistance with the building of Pandaemonium. In the millennium that followed... well, there is only so much one can do with one's money before one runs out of things to buy. After that, it just kind of piles up."

A nod of her curled head. She stops herself from asking where the income stems from, assuming it was a similar arrangement to how her well-being was financially managed.

He eats in silence for a couple minutes, content to just relax after the failure that was Gelkmaros. Eventually, he decides to man up and ask. "Are you staying the night?"

She had correctly guessed he would ask again, which didn’t mean she was any less embarrassed about it. “I was not intending to, no.”

He does his best to hide his disappointment, considering how little he wanted to sleep alone. "Alright." He tilts his head to the side, watching her curiously. "Apologies if my question made you uncomfortable."

A shake of her head, the curls swinging even after she offers him a smile. “No need to apologize. I am the one at fault, unable to break from propriety as I am.”

He inclines his head both to show his understanding and for an excuse to keep his eyes on the table. "I understand, really. I just thought I would ask, since you surprised me once already."

A weak smile. “I could hardly leave you after discovering your person on the floor.” Her smile turns into a sadder version of itself. “I am not nearly as daring as I would often like.”

He reaches for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. "There is no one here to judge you, you know. Or is it yourself you are worried about disappointing?"

“I don’t know,” Rin replies, examining their claws together. “I suppose so, though I am already disappointed in myself. Rather conflicting, isn’t it? I can’t seem to do right by myself.”

He lifts one shoulder. "Well, from that point of view, if you are going to feel bad one way or the other might as well go with the option that gives you the most gratification."

She’s quiet, considering that opinion. “Perhaps,” she offers slowly, her tone more of uncertainty.

"I am not saying this because I want you to stay, though I do. It is unhealthy to be at odds with oneself." He squeezes her hand.

She tries to smile for him, squeezing his hand back. “Duly noted.”

He takes his hand back, not wanting to be pushy, and returns to his food. "I worry, too, you know."

Her ears droop, Rin aware she’d disappointed him. “I should be the least of your worries. J’nanin needs you more than I, as does Dag.”

He shoots her a charming grin. "I happen to be rather liberal with my worries. Though in your case my concern is not for your physical well-being or your sanity but for your happiness."

“I assure you, I have been happier recently than I had been in a long while.”

"This pleases me greatly." He finishes his dumplings and settles back with his wine. "I very much hope you continue to have reasons to be happy."

“Perhaps I should not put the cart before the trico,” and Rin peers furtively up at him through her bangs, “but I dare say I do.”

He tilts his head to the side, puzzled by the statement. If there was anyone _l__ess_ likely to put carts ahead of tricos he had yet to meet them. "What do you mean?"

A blush rose up on her face. “I am happy when I am with you. Given that you and I are courting, it is fair to assume I should have many more reasons to be happy,” her voice is soft but does not falter.

He blinks, caught off-guard, and doesn't say anything for a couple seconds; then his lips split into a slow smile. "Well, in what depends of me I intend to make sure things stay that way for the foreseeable future."

A more earnest smile tugs at her face now, though it's still reserved. “Then there is little reason to worry for me, after all.”

"So it would seem. Suppose I better stop worrying then." Aez returns the smile, then his expression turns thoughtful. "If you are not staying, though, then I insist on taking you home whenever you wish to leave. It is late."

A bow of her head. “When I am ready, I will let you know. What would you care to do in the meantime?”

"Well, for now," he reaches for the wine and tops off his glass before holding the bottle up questioningly. "I wish to finish this wine. Then we will see, I suppose," he replies with a smile. "Did you finish the book I lent you? I noticed you were...reading." Passed out on the couch with the bird "...Something else."

She nudges her wineglass forward for the refill. “I have not yet begun it. Well, aside from what I read with you, which I admit I do not recall much,” she drops her gaze. “I was intending to begin again after I finished my current book.”

He refills her glass, nodding slowly. "That makes sense. I was just curious since that would have made you a rather quick reader." He tilts his head to the side, wondering whether she didn't remember because of him. If so, that pleased and amused him in equal measure.

“I can be when I wish to be,” she informs him, rocking her new wine. “I simply choose to enjoy pleasure reading more slowly. It seems a shame to finish a good book quickly.”

"True." He nods in agreement to this. "I daresay most worthwhile things take their time."

A small smile, Rin clearly in agreement. “Do you have a book to read, if I were to resume my current novel?” she asks innocently, sipping her wine and forgetting for the moment that Aezrel preferred to read in bed.

"I do have a bookshelf, you realize." He grins as he adds, "With books in it and everything."

“Oh?” she asks, sensing his humor. “How strange you are, to keep books in a bookshelf.”

"I like to stay ahead of the trend, being a Daeva of Fashion and all." He nods sagely, gesturing importantly with his glass before taking a nonchalant sip.

She mimics him, raising the glass to her lips and sipping around a smile. “Are the books for show, or is there anything of genuine interest?”

His eyes twinkle with mirth behind his glasses. "That, dearest, depends entirely on what your interests are."

Rin's lips purse briefly with amusement. “I suppose that is fair. Is there anything of interest to you were I to read my book this evening?”

"I suppose I could find something if you wish to read," he concedes, trying to remember if he'd gotten anything new lately.

A bob of her head, pleased. She sets her glass down after another sip. “I would like that very much.”

"What is it about? The book you are reading." He raises an eyebrow questioningly.

She beams at him, delighting in the simple fact that he’s asked about her interest. “The adventure of a Daeva of Prophecy and his companions. It is quite entertaining as well as thought provoking.”

He settles his elbow on the armrest and supports his chin with his hand. "I would hate to be a Daeva of Prophecy. How is it thought provoking?"

“Well,” and Rin shifts into a more academic state, eyes glittering with enthusiasm as she talks, “even if we were given a prophecy, who is to say that we are interpreting it correctly, or if we can alter the course of events? There are a great many theories of time, so who is to say one theory is more accurate than the others? Time has been likened to a lake, a river, or a series of threads that run together, and we’ve no way of affirming which is correct. The book will fluctuate between all of these theories, providing the basis for intellectual debates about which is a more sound explanation.”

He rubs his jaw. "Honestly, I find the very existence of prophecies to be somewhat redundant; none defy Fate's decree. If one cannot escape Her will then what use is there in knowing ahead of time?"

His opinion only seems to spur her, Rin becoming more enthusiastic in the discussion. “That is one of the beliefs promoted in the book, demanding why we fight against Fate. Let me pose this question to you, then. Say our Fate is to lose this war to the Balaur. We are outmatched in every field and on every level and even our prophecies dictate our utter destruction. Would we still fight?”

His lips twitch with amusement at her obvious enthusiasm, so he decides to humor her. "Of course. Everyone wants to delay the inevitable, when outcomes are unpleasant."

“Then you have your answer,” she replies, grinning at him like a pleased cat.

He waves his hand as if to dispel the notion. "One's willingness to fight Fate does not make it any less inevitable. The very act of fighting has already been predicted and changes nothing in the ultimate outcome. We fight because we cannot help ourselves, not because it will do any good."

A tilt of her head, her smile wavering as she considers his words. “Then you believe that there is no such thing as free will.”

He leans back and takes a sip of his wine, thinking on how to word his beliefs. "You must understand that, as a priest of Fate, my opinion might be impaired by how close I am to the matter. However, my beliefs are thus: I think Fate is like a map. There is a starting point, and there are several locations you must pass in order to reach your destination; however, the roads you take to get to those places, and ultimately the end of your journey, are up to you."

“But given your belief in Fate, and the inadequacy of prophecy, there is only one journey’s end,” she reasons for him. “Therefore, you do not believe in free will.”

He scratches his goatee. "Not necessarily. Let us say you and I are meant to be together; if that is the case, then every major choice we made thus far has led here, to this place and this time. Still, despite all our pre-destined epic romance you could still choose to walk away. So could I. We could be with a thousand other people afterward and yet never be satisfied, because something would always be missing. Fate is the path you follow, and the compass that points you in the right direction. It is not Fate's fault if you decide to step off the path and dive headfirst into a ditch."

She looks at him funny, tilting her head again in contemplation. “But if we are meant to be together, then our paths will keep crossing despite our individual choices, Fate never granting us reprieve, according to what you have detailed.” She’s quiet a while longer, considering him. “If that was a profession of feelings, that was a rather peculiar method of doing so.”

"But we could keep choosing to walk away." He shrugs, then gives her a sheepish grin. "It was the first example that came to mind; I assure you I am more romantic than this with my professions of feelings."

She tilts her head the other way. “It is good to know that you think of me often,” half serious, half teasing. “So you believe that Fate has decreed one True outcome, and that we can make our choices along the path. And yet, when I put forth the possibility that we are Fated to lose to the Balaur, you said that we could not help but fight against the outcome, even with it as inevitable. If you combine the two scenarios, then there is no purpose to our continually walking away.”

"No, there is not." He raises his eyebrows and glances toward the door. "But when has that ever stopped anyone?"

“Then you would deem free will useless in the face of Fate,” she concludes, “us mere marionettes in a grand play of time.”

"Well, they do say it is about the journey, not the destination." He gives her a lopsided grin, but sobers up shortly after. "But that is my belief, yes. When something is meant to be, then that is that. You are free to live your life as you see fit in the meantime."

“And how does one know when something is, ‘meant to be?’ How does Fate speak to you that a priest can differentiate between free will and destiny?” Rin asks seriously.

"It does not. I do not. Marchutan hears Fate's voice like a lover's whisper in his ear. Me? I am just a demigod who has chosen to take it on faith." Life was far too long and too lonely not to believe in anything. "You do not have to share my opinion."

The enthusiasm of the debate has faded, Rin looking at him more seriously. “I do believe this is the first we disagree.”

He watches her studiously for a moment, then his lips curve into a moderate but genuine smile. "Well, it would have had to happen sometime. What do you believe in, then?"

She can’t bring herself to smile back, glancing away instead. “I believe that there are multiple outcomes, that Fate has decreed certain events as catalysts that fall to one side or the other, our free will affecting those events and thus deciding our Fate’s end.”

He strokes his goatee. "That is what I believe, too, to an extent, but when eternity stretches out in front of us in a broken world, there are only two possible outcomes; either the world is destroyed with us in it, or we are destroyed before it. There are multiple ways to get to either of those outcomes, but none to change them, I think."

“Then you believe only one Fate for us: destruction,” she replies. “You would suggest the Fate of Atreia is what remains to be determined.”

"I meant us as individuals," Aezrel supplies. "The aether is leaking out; sooner or later the planet will break. It is only a matter of whether I Vanish before it does or not. Of course, there is always the possibility that life will continue to be sustainable with the tower fully broken and the aetheric field gone but the aether scholars do not seem to believe so."

“And you believe those to be the only Fates?” she queries. “Do you discount those who are attempting to preserve the aether, those attempting to mend our planet? What of the war and how that affects their efforts? Surely the outcome is more complex than whether or not you Vanish before Atreia does.”

"In the short run? Surely." He nods his head in agreement. "But in the long run? Thousands, hundreds of thousands, million years from now? Delaying the inevitable."

“That is a depressing thought, indeed,” she replies softly.

"Personally, I find it liberating. The idea that there is an expiration date even for one such as me is comforting, in a way." One shoulder lifts. "I have lived maybe some twenty human lifetimes. I will probably live many more, unless something particularly horrible happens in the near future. Well, more horrible." He gestures vaguely as if to indicate the catastrophe. "I will live my life the best way I can, and then it will finally be over."

“That is a very mortal way of thinking,” she tells him.

His eyes would fail to meet hers, the chanter staring at a spot over her shoulder. "We are all mortal. The only difference resides in our lifespan. I only like to pretend otherwise because I am not ready to go yet."

Rin remains silent, thinking that over until she eventually nods, accepting that opinion.

He spreads his hands out to his side, giving her an apologetic look. "I am sorry the conversation took such a depressing turn. I am unused to discussing these matters, and I forgot myself."

A bob of her head, the curls forming curtains on either side of her face. “The fault is not entirely yours. I am to blame, as well.”

He looks at his empty glass and bottle and sighs. "Well, after this I definitely need a proper drink; would you like something?"

The optimistic edge she had maintained earlier was gone now. “Perhaps.”

He stands up to clear out the table. "What would you like?"

She eyes her wine, claws brushing over the stem briefly before pushing it aside. “Whatever pleases you. I am unversed in drinks other than tea and wine.”

He sets everything on the sink and disappears into his office, reemerging a couple minutes later with a dusty bottle and two tumblers, which he sets on the table before resuming his seat. He uncorks the bottle and pours them each a measure of amber liquid, then pushes a glass toward her. "Here you go."

Her claws wrap about the glass gently, Rin sitting straight and turning it this way and that, examining the liquid in color and viscosity before smelling it.

He lazily swirls his drink around, watching her attentively. "I promise it is not poisoned," humor coloring his voice. "I will even drink first if you have doubts."

“If you were intending to poison me, I am confident you would have done so already,” she informs him. “I was more recalling the last I tried a, “proper drink,” though I suppose any arguments I put forth to you would be met with resistance and counter measures.” Green eyes slide to his face, the ranger not yet drinking.

He tilts his head to the side, seeming genuinely puzzled. "Have I at any point given you the impression that I would force you to do anything against your will?"

“No,” she answers readily, “but you know as well as I that I have low tolerance to hard liquor.” After a moment more of consideration, she tilts the glass to her lips for a sip, the brandy causing her to cough, though she stifles it a bit.

He cracks a smile at the comment about her tolerance but gives no indication that he even noticed her coughing. "Well, to be fair I have no idea how much you had the one time. Just drink as much as you like, I will finish it if it is not to your liking." He takes his own sip and lets out a contented sigh as the burn dissipates some of his discomfort.

She remains quiet, occasionally sipping at her glass and attempting to grow accustomed to the burn. Rin’s mind kept going over their conversation about Fate and free will.

He allows the silence to stretch between them, his own mind caught up in the previous years and the situations that led him to believe the way he did. His fingers leisurely play with the glass, swirling the brandy this way and that between distracted sips.

The alcohol is already starting to relax the ranger, Rin sitting somewhat more casually as opposed to her usual straight back. “Did you care to read at all this evening?” she asks, still managing the Asmodian accent.

He takes another sip from his brandy. "Of course." Honestly, he would rather do about a million other things than reading most of the time, but there wasn't much else to work with at present.

A nod of her head, Rin pushing the chair back as she stood up. Grace was still within reason, though her footfalls are audible for once as she moves to retrieve her book. Green eyes consider the couch as she remembers his preference. One hand tucks at her curls, a cat caught at a crossroads.

Completely unaffected by the brandy, he smoothly moves from his seat but makes absolutely zero moves to help her with her predicament, his face composed into a pleasant expression.

She puts on a smile for him. “Care to join me on the couch?” she asks, curious if he’ll agree or insist on the bed, Rin still intending to go home tonight.

"Sure. Let me just get something to read from my study." He gestures vaguely toward the door, but carries the brandy to the coffee table before heading that way.

She blinks, taking his behavior to indicate reading on the couch. Heading to her usual spot, Rin smoothes her skirt down as she sits, then remembers her own brandy and goes to retrieve it.

He returns a few minutes later with a book in hand, though he would be looking at it somewhat wistfuly as he sits down on the couch next to her. It was a rather... _detailed_ romance novel he couldn't help but think Jenna would enjoy.

Brandy acquired, Rin is sitting on the couch again. She smiles for him, pleased he has found a book; she expects him to sit beside her as small claws search for her place in the book.

He returns the smile and casually lowers himself onto the couch next to her, leaning forward to get the brandy and have a long sip, staring at the liquid for a few seconds as if considering just tossing the whole thing back, then sets it back on the table. He opens his book at the beginning and settles back to be thoroughly distracted by her presence while pretending to read.

Pleased, Rin settles comfortably against the couch, book in one hand and the tumbler in the other. She is quickly caught up in the story that she fails to notice if he’s actually reading. Eventually, with no prompting from him, she would lean against him.

He would be gradually turning pages for the sake of realism, and sometimes even actually skim over the words if something interesting caught his eye, but even while acutely aware of every inch of distance between their bodies, he manages to be thoroughly surprised when she leans against him; he would stiffen for a moment before gradually relaxing into the contact.

Rin will take another sip of the brandy before resting the glass against her thighs, desensitized to the burn now. The story had progressed to revisiting its discussion of Fate again, something Rin found she was already exhausted from contemplating in light of their earlier discussion. A sigh, green eyes still on the page but no longer taking in the text.

He continues casually pretending to read, occasionally reaching for his own glass and taking a sip. He does notice she stops reading, but saying anything would probably call attention to the fact that he was much too aware of every single move she made, so he says nothing.

Maybe she was more than exhausted from considering Fate. Maybe she was just exhausted overall. She shuts the book gently, the glass of brandy and book now settled together in her lap as she closes her eyes and leans more against him.

Aezrel glances at her, mildly concerned, and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Is everything alright?" he asks quietly.

“Not as keen to read as I thought,” she answers softly, enjoying the touch. When did they get so close? She decides to just stay as they are, comfortable as she is.

"Alright.” His voice still soft, the chanter closing his own book on his lap and brushing his lips over her forehead.

A faint smile, Rin content where and how they were, nonethewiser he was pretending to read. Her brain is still going over earlier conversation, the ranger worrying over her free will and fate. The smile would slowly fall away, green eyes peeking open to stare blandly at the glass in her hand. “I should like…to reconsider your offer.”

He lightly runs his fingers through her hair. "What offer?"

She blushes but otherwise doesn’t outwardly react. “To stay.” She really did love it when he did that.

His fingers continue the light stroking and he leans down to kiss her forehead again. "Alright."

There’s a relief that his acceptance is so simple, Rin offering that light smile again as she relaxes into him, setting the book and glass on the seat next to her that she can cuddle better.

He notices this, which causes a fluttery feeling to happen somewhere in the generalized area of his stomach, which causes the chanter to roll his eyes at himself. Butterflies. Right. He lets out a small sigh and just keeps petting her hair and providing cuddles.

She won’t say anything, reveling in the silence around them as she enjoyed just _being_. Without any mental stimulation, the alcohol could work its soporific effect, Rin starting to fall asleep.

Noticing that she was about to pass out, he carefully settles their books and glasses on the coffee table and shifts a little so he can scoop her up into his arms with minimal disturbance, carefully making his way to the bedroom.

Green eyes peek open just slightly, the ranger aware enough but does nothing to protest. She’ll even curl her claws gently into his shirt in a silent bid to stay with him.

He leans down and brushes his lips gently over hers, then presses them to her forehead, the gesture more about affection and comfort than anything. After laying her down on the mattress, he pulls back so he can remove her shoes and his own and then climbs into bed next to her, figuring that the removal of clothing would get her much too awake.

Rin kisses him back gently, a small feeling of loss when he moves away for their shoes. She moves closer to his side, establishing several points of feather-light contact, as if she needed the tactile fact that he was there.

As if an afterthought, he shifts back a little so he can remove his pocket watch and glasses, which he sets on the nightstand before scooting closer to her and placing a hand lightly on her waist, blue eyes watching her with an inscrutable expression.

She keeps her eyes closed, relaxed and reveling in his warmth. Even if this was temporary, Fate couldn’t take this from her.

His eyes stay wide open but he doesn't otherwise move, barely daring to breathe for not wanting to disturb her. He just watches her like every inch of her is the most fascinating thing he had ever seen and, were she to open her eyes, his expression would probably be striking in equal parts panic and longing.

Without any reason not to, she’d fall asleep, her head becoming heavier on his shoulder, her breaths deeper.

As was apparently becoming the habit, he stays awake for a long time, his attention divided between watching her sleep and agonizing over how much he _wanted_ and how directly proportional that was to how much he _shouldn't_ want.

In her sleep, Rin would edge closer until she was flush against his side.

He lets out a weary breath, draping his forearm over his eyes and attempting to get some sleep. Moderate success entails occasional dozing in between bouts of insomnia.

* * *

With the break of dawn, Rin would start to wake, stretching catlike next to him before curling up tighter yet, smiling at the warm bed and body she was surrounded by. She was in no rush to fully waken.

Although not quite awake, he was most definitely conscious and reflexively wraps an arm around her to tuck her closer to him, not because he wanted to but because he had to.

For whatever reason, she focuses on his scent first. Peeking her eyes open, she glances at his face before nuzzling more into him, not wanting to break the moment. Reality was outside of the room, around the bed. So long as she stayed where she was, she could pretend the rest didn’t exist.

His fingers move slowly through her hair, careful not to tangle his claws in it, but he otherwise stays perfectly still, actually wary of what she might put him through if he gives the slightest incentive.

“Good morning,” she mumbles in Elyan, smiling faintly and enjoying the touch.

"Good morning." He replies softly in his own language. His voice would be a little lower than usual and husky from sleep.

One ear flicks as if that would free it from the mass of curls. Forgetting herself, she turned her head just slightly to press a kiss to his collarbone.

The muscles in his chest and stomach briefly stand out in sharp definition when he tenses up for a fraction of a second before deliberately relaxing again, his eyes getting a panicked expression before settling back to neutral. He was definitely awake now.

She feels him tense, questioning it even after he’s relaxed again. She tilts her head to peer at him. “Are you well?” her accent lilting though she switched to speaking in his way.

He stares at her without saying anything for a few seconds, then his hands come up to frame her face as he leans in and kisses her.

A little flip in her stomach at the touch, Rin surprised though she manages to return the kiss. The calm vibe from sleep was gone, her heartrate faster with the sudden affection.

He tilts his head slightly to the side so he can kiss her from another angle, his lips repeatedly pulling back the tiniest bit and pressing to hers again, the chanter seemingly content to just stay right where he was and kissing her.

It’s still sudden, but Rin lets her eyelids flutter shut, returning the affection sweetly. She hadn’t left the bed. Reality could be kept at bay.

He forces himself to pull back, entirely too aware of how quickly things could escalate if he wasn't careful. Now, normally, escalation would be great but he _did_ want her to return to his bed again in the future so...

Emerald eyes peer at him, Rin asking a question without voicing it.

He leans forward again and presses his forehead to hers, closing his eyes and running the bridge of his nose against hers, fingers still slowly tracing her features.

Her stomach does that little flip again. “Butterflies,” she whispers, forgetting to change languages. It’s so foreign, and yet she is enamored with those little touches.

He laughs softly against her lips. "Hornets. Angry, angry hornets."

Her gaze flutters over his features, one palm coming up to cup his face with concern fretting her brow.

He rubs his cheek against her palm, even turning his head slightly to kiss it.

“Aezrel,” she offers his name gently, still unsure how he means hornets. Light pressure from her palm would encourage him to kiss her again. She’s going to ask after the hornets before she stops herself.

He resists a little, but in the end his will is in no way a match for hers and he faces her again, but doesn't kiss her, or at least not yet. His eyes would instead watch her wearily.

Unused to him resisting, her concern deepens. “What is wrong? Have you not slept?”

"Nothing is wrong." The problem was, precisely, that everything was far too right.

That does nothing to allay her worries. “Then why are you acting so different?”

"How am I acting different?" he answers her question with another question, not because he wanted to evade an answer but because he was curious about what difference she perceived.

Green eyes are searching his for something. “You do not normally resist,” she muses on the fact of turning his head towards her. “Nor so readily affectionate.” Could she recall a time that he kissed her without warning?

"I am..." If she was still holding his face then he would move his eyes to her shoulder, or the sheets, or wherever they wouldn't meet hers. "Scared."

“Of what?” she asks, unsure if he’s thinking of Balaurea, J’nanin, and Cyrede.

He actually seems somewhat ashamed. "Of this. Of us." He gestures between them, still not meeting her eyes. "Every time you touch me, I am scared _that_ is the time I will finally lose control. I am not sure I could stop."

Her expression falls, Rin appraising him. “Do you want me to stop touching you?” The idea of never holding his hand again hurt. She was mentally counting every point of contact between their persons now, how she rested against him from shoulder to toe.

His eyes snap to hers, flaring in alarm. "No!" Then he seems to catch himself. "But that is precisely the problem, is it not? I want you to never stop touching me."

Her ears droop, relief that they can continue holding hands replaced by confusion over what the issue is. “Then…you are scared of me.”

"No." His voice soft, he brushes a few curls behind her ear. "I am scared of me."

“Then…how can I help you to not be scared of yourself?” she asks softly.

Something seems to shift behind his eyes, his scattered thoughts coalescing with intent. "Stop me," he says softly before smoothly flipping her under him and firmly pressing his lips to hers.

She barely has time to react after seeing his focus sharpen, a small noise lost in the transition. Rin’s mind is whirling with trying to figure this out. Stop him how, exactly?

He isn't rough, but he isn't gentle either, his usual concerns ashes in the wind when faced with his loss of control. He kisses her for all she's worth, his hands moving over her body at his leisure.

“Aezrel,” she tries his name between the kissing, hoping to call him back to reason but the result sounds rather more breathless.

He growls a warning and pulls her lip between his fangs then kisses her again, more forcefully this time.

A whimper would sound in her throat, the lady squirming in place. Both of her palms would be pressed against his chest. She tries to say his name again but is unable to manage the full of it.

His lips leave hers to burn a trail down her neck, the chanter alternately kissing and nipping her warm skin, her scent at the same time clearing and messing up his thoughts even more.

The vanilla would be more intense than usual, Rin starting to panic and attempting to physically get out from under him.

The second her fear registers in his addled mind, it's like a switch is flipped; he shifts so his weight isn't on her and stops touching her altogether, though his arms on either side of the mattress would still be caging her in. "No. Wait."

Even the smallest gap is enough, Rin summoning the borrowed blade and pressing it to his throat with a shaking hand. She tried to control her breathing, emerald eyes wide and alert as she stared up at him. 

He stays very still, not moving a muscle except for his hard breathing, staring down at her with an intense, but controlled, expression.

They’d been like this once before, except the posh bed had replaced the snow and there was no Elyos commander. “Are you…yourself?” she asked breathlessly, not even attempting the accent now.

"Yes. Put the dagger away, Rin." His voice would sound calm, reasonable, but a lingering undertone of wariness would roll through it.

“Not yet,” she replied, surprising herself with an even tone.

He tilts his head to the side, no less surprised, then slowly eases back until he's resting on his haunches, hands raised in front of himself in surrender.

She remains where she is, ready to fly at the drop of a hat; Rin lets her main hand relax a bit, though the blade is still in her grasp. She continues to watch him warily, silent.

He hangs his head and looks away, obviously ashamed of himself, but at the same time relieved that he _had_ stopped. He keeps his hands up.

She scoots up to sit against the headboard, knees drawn to her chest. “A little warning, next time.”

He lets his palms fall onto his thighs. "I am so very sorry. I just..." He stabs his claws through his hair, pulling it back with a heavy sigh. When he lets go, the black locks fall back into his face. "There is no excuse. I am so sorry."

A pang of sadness passes through her, Rin’s expression softening. “You were correct. To be scared of yourself.” _That_ _I_ _would_ _be_ _scared_ _of_ _you_, a small voice in her offers. “The hornets.”

Aez squeezes his eyes shut and sways slightly forward as if she hit him. "I am sorry," his voice so soft it's barely audible.

She debates inwardly, wrestling with her facts. He _was_ sorry. He’d _known _he could lose control, had likely been on the edge multiple times given how often he quoted Hornets at her. She also knew she wanted to be here, that he’d handled her with care up until now, gouged her furniture even to keep himself in check. “How…how do we keep the hornets at bay?”

He sits down mirroring her position, his back against the footboard and his knees drawn up to his chest. "I do not know." He lets his head thump back against the wooden frame. "I try so hard. I just... I have never been in this position before."

“Which position?” she asks, her mind summoning up their last position quite readily, a fact she was embarrassed to be thinking about now.

The same thought comes to his mind and the fact that it did actually causes the chanter to blush. "This.... this. You do not... feel like this for me. I never had to..." Work for it. "Go slow before."

Rin remains quiet, taking that in and going over it repeatedly. “How do you know I do not feel the same? How do you feel for me?” she ventures.

He looks down at his hands, slowly rubbing them together. "In general or just under the particular aspect that makes me want to pin you to mattresses?"

She gave no outward signs of blanching other than her ears flicking back. “Both.”

He closes his eyes, finding that things were easier if he wasn't looking at her. "I want to be with you all the time. When I am not with you I am usually thinking about you. I love the way your eyes light up when you smile and how you bring treats for the idiot bird and worry about learning to cook my favorite meals. I never sleep properly when you are here because I do not want to miss a second of the way your body feels against mine. When you do that thing with your hair," Aez mimics her usual gesture of tucking at her curls, "all I want to do is kiss you. I am excruciatingly aware of everything about you, and when you stop struggling with yourself and actually kiss me back I could Vanish happy." He shrugs helplessly "I want to know what your skin tastes like. I want to know what my name sounds like sighed from your lips. I want.... everything. And I want you to be happy. Most of all, I just want you to be happy. Preferably with me."

Rin sat in dumbfounded silence, no one emotion reigning over the others. She was delighted and scared and sad all at once. The dagger faded back to the aether. Her heart was a flighty bird in her chest, Rin struggling to calm it. “That…” He was right; That was a lot more of a romantic profession of feelings compared to their discussion last night. Rin recited the words in her head, her brain able to supply a counterpart to each one. “…How do I help you…go slow?”

"I think..." He looks down at his hands again. "I need to know what you want. From me. If... if this is just a jaunt on the dark side for you or..." He trails off, a shoulder lifting in a shrug.

Her brows fret. “I would never hurt you like that.” Rin’s expression turned pained. “I am happy with you, happier than I have felt in a long while. I want to be with you. I just don’t know how,” her ears flicked back again, like she was upset. “I want to make you happy, Aezrel. To kiss you, to hold your hand. I just…don’t know how.” The Lady and the Woman warred within her, Rin’s ears flattening further.

His lips press together into a line for a moment, then he seems to reach a decision. He crawls over the bed until he's next to her and, if allowed, pulls her into his arms to cuddle her against his chest. "You already make me happy."

She watches his approach with wary eyes, tense when he tugs at her, though that causes her to _really _argue with herself. To admit all of those things and then refuse to touch him? That was akin to lying. Where had the relaxed morning gone? This wasn’t what she wanted, Rin’s face twisting with anguish. This was hurting them both. She forced herself to go with him knowing it would be more damaging to refuse. This was Aezrel, her friend, confidant, and suitor.

He just holds her against his chest. "I do not know how, either. I am trying, I swear; please do not fear me."

His smell hits her, Rin reminded how it was the first thing she’d noticed that morning. She lays still in his arms, mind peeling over facts. “I know.” She did. She could identify his caution at every turn since they’d met. He wasn’t used to taking things slow, and she wasn’t used to moving fast. She was scared and couldn’t even figure out _why_. Her emotions and thoughts became too much to bear, heat pressing at the backs of her eyes as her face flushed.

He slowly rubs her back, rocking them gently back and forth. "Shh." He murmurs against her hair. "Everything will be fine."

She grips at his shirt, burying her face into him as she squeezes her eyes shut to dispel the tears silently.

He holds her tighter and kisses the top of her head, keeping up with the steady rubbing of her back, whispering soothing nonsense in her ear.

Slender arms thread around his neck, Rin burying her face against him. She couldn’t find her voice, couldn’t even settle on what she would say.

His arms wrap around her back and he rests his cheek against the top of her hair. "Whatever happens, I will always be here. You can depend on me."

Her reply was in the fact her claws worked their way into his mane and hair, as if she needed to hold him closer.

He lets his head fall onto her shoulder and returns the embrace, adjusting his body until a hair couldn't have fit between them. He was done for. Anything she wanted, he would give. The knowledge of that fact was utterly terrifying.

When the last tear had managed to squeeze out, Rin relaxed her grip on him. This turn of events was nothing short of regrettable, the Woman very much wanting to take it back, to undo the last hour. What did she want from _him?_ She wasn’t sure; she wanted to be with him, romantically even, but the finer details were still missing. This was more intense than when she’d been courting Sentinen, a Dredgion robbing them of the time to discuss the finer points. Why was this different? It shouldn’t be. It wasn’t; _she_ was different. Older, more aware of things, had more fears on her shoulders. She wanted the finer points, the Lady and Woman struggling again.

When he feels her stop crying, he turns his head and presses the lightest kiss to her neck. Making her cry like that had left him feeling completely unworthy, the chanter having no idea what words could possibly even begin to make amends. He'd already apologized, after all; everything else that crossed his mind seemed like inane platitudes that could not possibly reach the magnitude of what he had done. She'd had to put a knife to his throat and then he'd made her cry. He shouldn't even be touching her right now, but that thought only made his arms tighten around her. He couldn't let go.

Still resting against his chest, she stared at nothing in particular, eyelashes brushing against his skin when she blinked. Undo the last hour. Rin picked up her head a little, one palm moving to cup his cheek, turning his face enough that she could press her lips lightly to his.

He jerks in surprise when she kisses him; of all the things he had expected, that was not one. Still, he cautiously returns the kiss, one hand sliding over her back to rest lightly on her shoulder.

Another kiss, Rin breaking it prematurely as she let her mind catch up to her actions. “I would undo the past hour,” her lilt just loud enough for him. Tension restricted her chest, kept her from breathing fully.

His eyes soften at her words, the chanter giving her a look that was equal parts miserable and hopeful. His hands come up to her face, thumbs brushing the remainder of her tears away with infinite gentleness. "Alright."

Leaning closer, Rin will brush her lips over his again, still having difficulty taking deep breaths.

His eyes flutter closed at the contact and his hands gently move down to her neck, fingers resting over her pulse on either side, but he makes no move to take control, letting her take the lead for once.

He’d find her pulse is in triple time, the lady obviously nervous. “I am scared, too,” she admits, not looking at him. “Of the hornets. I would to know how to handle them.”

"I..." His thumbs rub slow circles over her skin. "I would not risk this again. Never again. I do not care if there is an entire plague of hornets inside my chest, I will never do that again."

He was still scared, she realized, to swear something so strongly. It consoled her, that they were both frightened. “It is unfair, if I do not try.” Rin attempted a smile for him. “If you are less sudden, perhaps I can stop you rather more gently.”

He stays silent for a few moments, and when he speaks again his voice is only audible in the space between them. "I have these instincts... they tell me I need you and that I am not to let you go from my life. I am constantly compelled to make you stay. But you run from me." He brushes his thumb over her forehead, "In here. And sometimes in here." He presses his fingertips to her chest, over her racing heart. "It makes me want to chase you."

“I don’t mean to run,” Rin trying to figure how she has been doing so. “Perhaps I simply do not know how to stay.”

"What would it take?" He slowly flattens his hand over her heart. "For you to find out?"

Her heart skips a beat, the gesture incredibly intimate to Rin. “I don’t know,” she answers truthfully. “Trust, though I trust you. Experience, perhaps.”

His hand stays where it is, the chanter enjoying the feel of her heart beating under his palm, and he brushes the back of his fingers over her cheek with the other. "Let us try something new." His fingertips curl under her chin and he turns her mouth to his. "You show me what you want."

Green eyes flit over his face, pausing at his mouth before settling on sapphire. “I’m looking at him.”

His lips slowly stretch into a genuinely elated smile, his thumb moving back and forth over her jaw. "Well, I suppose that makes things simpler."

The corners of her mouth turn up briefly, Rin able to appreciate the humor.

He lets out a small sigh and pulls her against his chest again for a hug. Here he was, a seducer of legendary proportions, completely caught up in a woman who was terrified of letting him touch her. Aion really did have a thing for making him suffer. And like it, apparently.

She settles against him more easily this time, placing her ear over his heart and counting the beats. This was better, though she hadn’t really undone the last hour.

His heart would be racing as much as hers had under his palm, though all outward appearances suggested the chanter was perfectly calm, if a little sad. He closes his eyes and just holds her, wondering how he could possibly fix this between them.

“Will you resume searching today?” she asks, wondering how long she has him for.

"No." He threads his fingers through her hair. "I am waiting on some preliminary maps from the new land that surfaced with the..." What had the Archons been calling it? "Upheaval. I have a theory that they might be trapped there but I cannot go in blind."

She sighs with…relief? Rin nuzzles against him, clearly enjoying the petting.

He brushes his lips over her forehead, smiling a little. "Missing me already?"

“Yes,” she replies softly, knowing it for truth as it parts from her lips.

The hand in her hair stills, the chanter pulling back slightly to look at her. He had both been joking and not expecting her to reply at all, so the unadorned honesty of her answer gives him pause.

Green eyes peer back, Rin suddenly unsure if she’d misstepped. “Is that…not acceptable?”

He slowly shakes his head. "No, I just..." He leans in again, lips inches from hers though he moves no closer than that. "I missed you, too. Terribly."

She smiles in relief, a second delayed but moving to meet him halfway when she realizes Aezrel had hesitated. She could meet him partway, would try to, Lady be damned.

His kiss is gentle, as gentle as he can possibly make it since the chanter was still spooked by the earlier near-miss and didn't want to give her any more reasons to bolt. Even this seemed risky and dangerous, but he was powerless to help himself.

Finally getting to kiss him again, Rin keeps insisting, pressing her lips to his repeatedly and sweetly.

He returns the kisses, letting her take things at her own pace. This whole prey thing wasn't that bad, really, completely unfamiliar as it was.

Her curls had fallen around their faces, Rin pausing just briefly enough to tuck at them.

He helps with this, eyes roaming her face while he pushes back a few locks of hair from her face. "I go a little insane when you do that."

A shy smile, Rin resisting the urge to keep tucking at them out of self consciousness now. “I hope that is a good thing,” she mumbles, moving closer again to show she still wanted kisses.

"It is if you think it is." He leans in to kiss her again.

Caught between smiling at that and kissing him again, Rin unintentionally nips his lower lip in the process.

He lets out a low moan at the nip, tamping down the urge to return the favor with interest. His hands move from her face to grip the fabric of her dress so they don't go anywhere they shouldn't.

That gets her to stop, Rin opening her eyes and looking at him with worry. “I apologize.”

He blinks, his eyes a little hazy and slightly confused. "Huh?" Eloquence. He had it. Lots of it. Sometimes.

“I hurt you,” she replies, brows fret.

The confusion increases. "What?"

“I…bit you,” though her worry is being eroded at by confusion.

He blinks. "Yes. I liked it."

“Oh,” Rin reanalyzing that event now, one ear flicking. Leaning close again, she decides to try it again, intentionally. The Lady in her is appalled when she pulls at his lower lip, watching for his reaction.

He moans again, his claws curling slightly into her dress and he leans closer in a clear bid for more.

The butterflies come back in force. Rin adjusts against him, thinking back to how he would kiss her and seeking to replicate it, trying the various angles for kissing and nibbling, careful to keep her teeth incredibly light.

He clutches at her dress like a lifeline, dimly wondering in the back of a very hazy mind how this was even happening. "You are far too good at this. It is unfair."

She blushes all the way to her ear tips, unsure how she was good at this. “I can stop,” she offers. She didn’t seem to mind the way he gripped the dress, surprisingly. Maybe because he could fix it with his ability.

He leans in and bumps her nose with his. "I am sure you can. Do you want to?"

“No,” she answers uncertainly. “You seem to be enjoying it.”

"I am." His voice breaks a little toward the end. Understatement of the century.

She presses another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “How is it unfair?”

"Because..." He clears his throat. It was hard to think while being distracted. "Because I am supposed to behave."

“Supposed to behave?” she questions, unsure where he got this notion of obligation.

He nods, though his eyes remain on her lips. "Yes. I want you to be comfortable with this. With me."

She was rather comfortable at the moment, as weird as it was to take the lead. Rin knew what he meant, though, nodding her head a bit in understanding. “I am comfortable at the moment,” she offers, a small but warm smile on her face. “Are you unable to grant yourself any leeway?”

He takes her hands and links their fingers together, arching an eyebrow. "Do define leeway."

The act of joining their hands delights her, Rin deciding it was among her favorite things. “I…I am not really sure when it comes to leading. If you could…lead for a little while.” She watches him carefully, trying to assess if he’s as scared of her request as she is, if he’s scared enough to resist the hornets.

He smiles a little at the request, squeezing her hands "I suppose I could... lead for a little while. You would have to trust me."

“I do,” she replies softly, though her eyes reflect she is still guarded. “I will say something, if it is too much.”

"Alright." He actually sounds a little nervous since he suddenly had to speak through that weird feeling in his chest. He places a hand on her shoulder and pushes her gently back onto the mattress. "I trust you, too."

Her stomach twists but Rin allows it, watching his face carefully as they change positions. _Just_ _trust_, she reminded herself. He had been gentle with her up until now.

He holds himself over her, his hands supporting his weight as he leans down and starts brushing tiny kisses over her forehead, her temple, her cheek, inwardly swearing he would kisk himself if he fucked this up.

The little touches help dissipate her tension, Rin smiling shyly since she didn’t know when he would go for her mouth.

He doesn't seem to be in a hurry, continuing to lazily kiss his way over her face, nuzzling the spot below her ear. "I could spend hours like this, you know. Doing nothing but kiss you." He lightly grazes the pointed tip with his fangs, curious what would happen.

She shivers at the nip, closing her eyes. “I have no plans for today,” the lilt sneaking through.

"You do now." He keeps his voice at a low purr, his lips right at her ear. One hand leaves the mattress to take one of hers and flatten it against his chest. "Touch me."

Goosebumbs raise along her arms, the top of her mane attempting to stand on end, even, at the purr. Her arm seems frozen at first, Rin unsure _how _he means for her to touch him, but she does as asked, sliding her palm up to one shoulder. From there, his arm seemed a good option.

"Good." He rewards her with a light nip to her neck. "Just like that."

She has to remind herself to breathe. Arm, shoulder, back. Her claws brushed by his mane, Rin initially moving away from it but then deciding to thread her claws through the strands.

He lets out a noise that is some kind of hybrid between a moan and a delighted purr, arching his back into her touch like a cat. Still avoiding her mouth, he continues pressing light kisses to her neck and her jaw, his own hands firmly on the mattress.

It seemed to occur to her that he wouldn’t be kissing her mouth anytime soon. She forced her eyes shut again, heightening her sense of awareness which both worked for and against her. Her heart was thrumming a fast pace, every little touch making it jump in her chest. Caught up with that revelation, her hand stills from its slow wandering.

His lips move up the path of her jumping pulse, nuzzling, kissing, the muscles on his back flexing slightly as if to complain from the sudden neglect. He makes a tiny questioning noise against her skin.

It really was a trial to remember to breathe, Rin figuring it out in spurts when her lungs start to protest. His flexing reminds her she was supposed to be doing something, resuming the random path from his back down his arm, back up to the shoulder, to his chest. Her other hand had curled into the bedcovers at some point.

Having caught her attention once more, he moves up and surprise attack kisses her on the lips, the movement slow but smooth enough that it would barely give her time to react before he moves away again.

It’s all she can manage to return the gesture before he’s moved on, Rin staring up at the ceiling in confusion; her hand has stopped again. Brows pinch in a bit. “That was unfair,” she whines.

He gently tugs the dress aside so he can nibble her collarbone, hiding a smug smirk against her skin. "Pardon?" If his voice had any more innocence to it, every prisoner in Asmodae would be let go at once.

She swallows hard. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale…Inhale. His attentions by her throat make her struggle to remember what is unfair.

His tongue slips lightly over the hollow of her shoulder. "You were saying something?" All the innocence. All the innocence _ever._

She forgets to exhale, perfectly still beneath him.

Aez lifts his head, a little confused, giving her a questioning look.

Instinct kicks in, forcing her to resume breathing. She closes her eyes and seems to relax into the bed all over again, head tilted back. Both Woman and Lady are oddly silent.

He takes this to mean 'carry on, peasant' and returns his attention to her neck, his focus on her as he prepared his next surprise attack.

Her pulse is still fluttering with nerves but the ranger is steadily melting into the bed under his touches. Rin turns her head, granting him whatever access he requires.

He drags his fangs slowly up her throat, nips her jaw. Then his hand moves to cup her face and turn her to face him, the chanter leaning in for a long, thorough kiss.

The first note of a moan sounds in the back of her throat, Rin blinking rather dazedly when she’s looking at him again. She responds readily when his lips are on hers.

He kisses with every ounce of skill he possesses, firmly determined to make it up to her for his earlier less than elegant efforts. Seeking her other hand in the covers, he gives it a small squeeze before bringing it up to his face.

The past few hours are most definitely gone from her mind, anything beyond them in this moment inconsequential. Her palm would be warm and gentle on his face, Rin somehow remembering she has two of them and bringing the other to frame his face.

He lets out a small whimper into her mouth, lowering himself a little so their bodies are actually pressing together though he still keeps his weight off her.

She doesn’t react to the change, too caught up with kissing him to imagine any threat or embarrassment.

He pulls back a little, but only so he can kiss her from a different angle, his body pressing against hers like he can't seem to get close enough.

Her claws slide gently back into his hair, Rin sighing against his mouth.

He shifts his weight onto one forearm so he can brush her hair back with his fingers. "Let me take off your dress," he says softly, his eyes steady. "Just the dress. I want to feel your skin against mine."

Rin blinks, coming back to herself as she tries to figure out what he said. “Pardon?” The request clicks into place, her heartrate jumping up again. “I would prefer not,” Elyos accent in full swing.

He nods in acceptance. "Alright." He leans in again though he stops just short of kissing her, giving her the choice.

That he accepts the decline is a relief, Rin exhaling some newfound tension as she becomes aware of their arrangement, the jacket and top of her dress askew, the way their hips were aligned. _I_ _can_ _trust_ _him_, she reminds herself, closing her eyes and closing the gap between their lips.

His own sigh of relief meets her lips, the chanter trying to convey his gratitude that she hadn't gotten upset into the kiss. His fingers start at her temple and trail a path over her features, as if he's trying to learn her face by touch.

She’s too aware of them now, her mind analyzing every little detail. What happened from this point? He said he could kiss her for hours. Was that literal? Were they going to be like this for hours? It was nice, Rin unsure if she’d mind that, per se, but the question remained. Her kisses become less enthusiastic, distracted as she is.

He pulls back slightly, worried she _had_ gotten upset after all, his eyes searching her face questioningly. "Is everything alright?"

She blinks at him. “Yes,” though now she’s questioning that. A tilt of her head, Rin brushing back some of his hair. “How long did you intend for us to stay in bed?”

"Well," he rolls onto his back and folds an arm behind his head. "I _am_ notoriously lazy."

She turns to look at him, dimly aware that she’s now cold. “I would not name someone who swims regularly and enjoys running as lazy.”

The chanter shrugs. "I'd rather stay in bed all day than do either of those things, but I need to get rid of... excess energy, somehow."

She thinks about it for a bit. She really didn’t have any agenda for the day. Who was to say she couldn’t spend it in (his) bed, reading and cuddling? “I suppose so…or if you were keen for a stroll?” she offers, attempting to come up with other options for expending energy. “I still haven’t had chance to look for a swimsuit,” the lady dismissing swim lessons as an option.

"That would be wonderful, but I need food first." He squints down at himself. "And at least a change of clothing."

A smile, Rin tucking at her curls. “I would be amenable to both.”

He stretches lazily, arching his back like a cat. "Wonderful. Wonder if Steven is around already or if I will have to cook." He tilts his head to the side to listen for the butler.

As if in opposite, Rin curls up in his bed, hugging the pillow as she watches him. “You may have to contact him. I assured Steven I would watch the house while you were away.”

"I find it amusing that you gave my staff an undetermined amount of days off without my permission." He sits up and starts unbuttoning his shirt. "Guess I will have to cook."

She can’t think of a reply regarding the butler, watching Aezrel before it processes that he’s undressing in front of her. Blushing, she averts her eyes..and maybe glances up once or twice.

Completely oblivious, he stands up and walks over to his wardrobe, pulling the shirt off and dumping it on the floor before opening it to look inside it like it held all the secrets of the universe, the usual dilemma of what to wear presenting itself. "Thank you, though. For watching the house and Lovechild."

Still blushing, she can’t help but keep glancing at him. “Of course.” His mane catches her eye, Rin recalling weaving her claws through it, and then blushing harder.

He unbuckles his belt and starts unbuttoning his trousers while examining the 87248745687 outfits in the wardrobe. "Well, you had no obligation, so I feel it is only polite to thank you."

Her gaze is firmly rooted to her stockinged toes. She nods her head in response, aware her face is burning now.

He takes off his pants and pulls a new pair from the closet, leisurely stepping into them. "What would you like for breakfast?"

“Whatever you prefer,” Rin forgetting to switch accents. She is currently hugging the pillow in her embarrassment.

He glances distractedly over his shoulder at the change in her voice while blindly groping inside the closet for a shirt. "Is everything alrig-" He notices the pillow hugging and turns around, "alright?"

A nod of her head. “I…am rather fond of this pillow,” she offers instead. Oh, how her ears _burned_.

Aez pulls the shirt on but leaves it unbuttoned, making his way over to the bed with a mildly concerned expression on his face. "Are you sure? You are a little..." He gestures to his own face to indicate the blushing.

Green eyes flick up to him, Rin nothing short of shy. “I am sure.” It’s a fine pillow, really. Very soft, pleasing to embrace. “I would like to use the privy, if you were done.” Not that he even went near the bathroom.

Completely, utterly oblivious, her weird reply just makes his worry mount and he walks over to place a hand against her forehead and make sure she doesn't have a fever or something. "Sure?"

She goes still, peering up at him. He really was attractive.

He just stares back, confusion and concern warring for real estate space on his face. She didn't have a fever so...what the hell?

Her brain conjured the option to tug on his arm for another kiss, a scenario that took her right back mentally to making out. Her blush intensified. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Rin asks, incredibly soft spoken and lilting.

"Because _you_ are looking at me like _that_ and I am worried." He tilts his head to the side.

She averts her gaze, releasing the pillow enough that she could press one palm to the back of his hand. Then, because she’d sort of thought about kissing him again, pulls his hand to her mouth to press her lips to the back of it. “I will be fine once I wash my face,” she tells him.

His expression softens marginally and his lips twitch upward, the chanter turning his hand a little so he can run his fingertips over her cheek. "By all means."

She smiles faintly, enjoying the sensation like a cat. “I won’t be long,” Rin assures him, setting the pillow aside and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.

He smoothly steps out of the way and gestures casually toward the kitchen. "I will be cooking."

Her smile flashes a little brighter before she stood and made for the bathroom. The door clicked shut gently before she went about her morning routine. Rin’s head did feel a little calmer after splashing some water on her face, after which she tended her curls. The quiet gave her time to revisit that morning, a blush creeping up again. The ranger shyly concluded she had managed to make up for the first hour.

Having decided on pancakes, the chanter makes his way to the kitchen, rolls up his sleeves and sets about fetching a mixing bowl and all the required ingredients, humming a low tune. At some point he realizes he still hadn't buttoned his shirt, but shrugs and continues cooking.

Claws tugged at the hem of her dress, fixing it somewhat as she exited the bedroom. The sight of Aezrel cooking so casually seemed…normal, as if this was a routine morning for them. Rin stopped and simply watched him, baffled at the nostalgic feeling.

None the wiser, he just continues what he's doing, cooking, humming a tune and occasionally swaying slightly to that same tune. After a moment, he just reaches up to the shelf where he started keeping his music crystals after she had manifested her taste for them and gropes around for a couple seconds until low music starts drifting around the room.

She smiles at that, padding along silently to stand behind him. Gently, she’d wrap her arms about him, palms resting on his shoulders that she wouldn’t hinder his movements. Her forehead rests feather light on his mane, enjoying his scent again.

He jerks in surprise, flailing slightly with the pan he'd been holding to stop it from crashing somewhere inadequate, like his foot, before settling and glancing over his shoulder with a grin. "Are you always that quiet?"

Startling him had inadvertently pressed her face more to his mane, Rin finding that sensation pleasing; she pressed her cheek to it firmly and smiling as she spoke. “I am a ranger.”

He sets the pan in the fire with extra care, lest it come to life and attack him again. "Not all rangers are good rangers," he teases lightly as he reaches for the mixing bowl.

“I have been told I am decent,” she offers quietly, content where she is standing.

He shifts slightly so he can press closer to her. "Decent? Also, what do you like on your pancakes?"

“Pancakes,” she repeats the word to herself, attempting to translate it to herself. “Syrup is sufficient.”

Aezrel turns slightly to try and look at her over his shoulder. "Sufficient? Really, woman, live a little."

For whatever reason, she grins into his back. “Surprise me, then.”

"I can do that." He pours some of the batter into the pan and starts actually making the pancakes. "But that stroll you wanted will probably be a mandatory thing when I am done."

That elicits a laugh from her, Rin peering around one shoulder to watch him cook. “What are you intending for me?” she questioned aloud, trying to figure what he was going to put on her breakfast.

"I will let you know as soon as I figure it out." He flips the pancake with a perfunctory flick of his wrist.

“May I assist at all?” Rin inquires, watching the action with curiosity.

"I do find backrubs to be extensively conductive to the creative process," he informs her while opening the cabinet to see what he had to add to the pancakes.

She peers up at him, blinking. “Backrubs?” Think, Rin, break the word down. Another blink. “How is that conductive?”

"I think it has been scientifically proven that one cooks better when one is feeling good. Backrubs are notorious for providing that same state of being." He nods sagely.

She watches him, deciding that he was being at least partly serious. Her ears pull back somewhat as she regains her position behind him, sliding her palms from his shoulders to the muscles in his back. Pointed ears droop, Rin never having giving a proper backrub before and feeling rather inadequate.

He slouches slightly so she could reach the entirety of his back more easily and starts stacking pancakes on a dish. If he had been a dagg, his tail would have been wagging. As it is, his mane bristles slightly at the touch.

She settles into a pattern, hoping that it’s acceptable as she alternates using claws and palms over the planes of his back. There was no way this was conducive to cooking…right? He seemed to be enjoying it though.

He hums contentedly as the pancake pile grows to exponential levels. Hey, he was hungry and the backrub felt good. If there were leftovers, he could probably find someone to foist them on.

Her ears perk forward, Rin pausing in her task to peer around his shoulder again. “Are you nearly done?” 

He briefly debates drawing it out some more but decides that would be pushing his luck. Sliding the last pancake onto the plate, he casually replies, "Done."

Without asking, she steps around him and pulls out two plates and proper cutlery, moving to set the table.

He fishes out a bowl of fruit, the syrup, butter and a jar of ringa juice, admittedly a bit precariously, but he manages and starts walking carefully and slowly toward the table.

Table set, green eyes spot the delicate balance Aezrel has going on. Rin steps over to him and neatly plucks up the jar and butter from him with nimble claws, smiling all the while as she moves to set those on the table. The air smelled delicious, the music was lovely, and it had overall been a positive morning, putting Rin in a positive mood. Balaurea and the Upheaval seemed so distant from her, the ranger forgetting for the moment of Aezrel’s missing family.

When she comes over to help him out, the chanter tries to twist a little and surprise attack kiss her cheek, hopefully managing before she moves away again. Setting his share of the items on the table, he stalks back to the kitchen to find himself some chocolate sauce because fat.

He’s too slow, Rin managing to evade the kiss. She’ll glance up at him, figuring out what she missed as the table is finished. She’ll pour them both a glass of juice before making to sit down, smoothing her palms over the dress as if that would prevent further wrinkles.

He victoriously flips the chocolate bottle as he makes his way over and takes his own seat. "Knew Steven had not gotten rid of it."

She smiles for him, amused how happy he seems over the chocolate. “Perhaps I need not prepare brax for you. It seems a simple pleasure as chocolate does just as well.”

He shoots her a mildly incredulous look. "Darling, there is _nothing_ simple about chocolate." With that piece of wisdom, he slides a few pancakes onto a plate for her and then a substantially larger pile for him. He examines the available toppings with a narrow-eyed stare reserved for the most difficult of decisions.

She eyes them as well, though far less intensely. Well, if he claimed she had to live a little… Rin takes a little bit of each topping, laying them neatly on the edge of her plate. Absentmindedly, she tucks at her curls.

He grins proudly at her and does the same thing, figuring getting all the things makes his decision easier anyway.

Rin goes about a methodical process, trying a bite of pancake with each individual option before proceeding to see which combinations she enjoys most. The self study seems to dominate her attention.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Aez is equally consumed with having what would appear to be a love affair with his food, the chanter chewing each bite slowly and appreciatively before moving on.

The last few contestants whittle down until Rin is fairly certain she enjoys the chocolate and strawberry combo best, glancing up at him and smiling around a sweet morsel. “I daresay, I haven’t had this much fun with breakfast in a while.”

He pauses with a poor, abused, drowned-in-chocolate-and-syrup piece of pancake halfway to his mouth to smile at her. "This pleases me." The piece of pancake in question then goes to meet its doom.

She grins at him, face alight with delight as she set about the rest of her pancakes with the best of toppings.

He chases down the giant pile of pancakes with a couple glasses of juice then leans back and lets out a slow, contented sigh, just enjoying his fatness for a moment.

Her plate is likewise clean, Rin still giddy at the sweets as she sips at the juice. “Shall we walk?” she asks, eyes glittering happily.

He gives the food a last, squinty look before standing up. When he does this, he realizes that his shirt is still unbuttoned, that his glasses and pocket watch are missing and that his hair is a mess. "Yes, though I need one minute." With that he flees into the bedroom, emerging almost a minute on the dot later looking more like his usual self and smelling of cologne.

She laughs lightly, pleased he was prompt for once. Rin stands neatly and moves towards him, blushing faintly. “Thank you,” her voice soft as she rises on tip toe to press a kiss to his mouth.

He returns the kiss, though he looks a little confused when he looks down at her. "For what?"

“Breakfast,” she replies sweetly, one of her hands slipping into his and gently pulling him for the door.

He grins like an idiot as he allows himself to be pulled away, briefly reaching out to turn off the music. "It was entirely self-serving of me. I was hungry."

“As was I,” she replies, still only gently pulling him towards the door; it would be unladylike to do more than that. “Do you need to tend the little one before we head out?”

He follows her lead, threading his fingers through hers. "He has plenty to entertain himself with until I return. Plus, he is getting too large for coddling."

She affectionately squeezes his claws, delighting in it as they head out the front door. She glances at the way she normally walks before looking the other way, towards the beach. “Perhaps down this road?”

He nods good-naturedly. "If you wish, though it is a dead end unless you want to walk to the water."

“That sounds lovely,” she replies warmly, awaiting his lead.

He starts leisurely walking in the direction she indicated, his pace slow enough to stretch the short distance to the beach. "You know, I got this house by mistake."

“Oh? That seems a curious tale. Do tell.” Rin switches from holding his hand to holding his arm, leaning in to him affectionately as they walked.

"I wanted something smaller so I was bidding for a house further inland, not quite so..." Aezrel gestures around them to the clearly wealthy neighborhood. "In the end the bidding got so ridiculously high I bid on my current home, to make a point I suppose." He grins. "So I rebelled against the establishment and ended up purchasing an even more obnoxious home than I intended."

The corners of her mouth quirk down briefly. “I rather like your home. It is similar to my own, back home. I should like to think, however, I would have enjoyed any home of yours.”

"Did you live in Sanctum?" He casually reaches out and takes a flower from a nearby vase, offering it to her. "Or... uhm, what is it called?"

Her claws brush his gently as she accepts the flower. “I assume you are referring to Oriel, the land beneath Sanctum.” She casts a furtive look about them to be sure there was a fair distance between their pair and other Asmodians. “I lived mostly in the city, though legion was established in Oriel.”

He nods. "Yes, Oriel." He glances around them. "I was only there once or twice, but as I recall Pernon owes nothing to it in terms of scenery."

“They are different kinds of lovely,” Rin comments, clearly enjoying Pernon at this time. “It is like listening to the same melody sung by a different instrument.”

"I will take your word for it, since I am old and my memory fails me at the most important occasions." He shoots her a puppy-eyed look, all 'pity-me-I'm-elderly'

She peers up at him, catching the puppy eyes. She offers a sympathetic expression before she recalls his own jab at his years. “Does my senior need to rest awhile? We have yet so far to walk.”

He slowly untangles his arm from hers and wraps it around her shoulders instead, leaning into her a little. "These poor, elderly bones. It will rain, I tell you."

“If it rains, I shall find an overtly large leaf with which to shield you,” Rin promises, speaking rather seriously though he must know she’s jesting.

He laughs and kisses her temple. "My hero. I feel very protected right now."

She blushes and lets the seriousness break, smiling demurely.

He steers them over toward the village's version of a beach, giving a polite nod to what he assumed was one of his neighbors, perpetually standing there with a fishing rod before walking a bit further. "I still have to teach you to swim."

“You do,” she agrees, “but I’ve yet to acquire a swimsuit.” Perhaps she should have done that while he was in Gelkmaros.

He bites down on a retort, then grins at her. "Want to go in anyway?" She would likely get flustered at the mere suggestion of skinning dipping, much less humor it.

She blinks at him, obviously turning that over repeatedly. “But…then we will be wet going back to your house.”

He shrugs. "Just the hair." He waves his hand around, trailing sparkles.

Her ears flick a bit. “It won’t be an issue, that I am in a dress and leggings?”

His face remains perfectly straight, but his eyes would sparkle with amusement, indicating he was (mostly) joking. "Do feel free to take off whatever you think would be a hindrance."

Her ears droop somewhat, too caught up with the predicament to sense he’s joking. “I have never done this before. I do not know what would be a hindrance,” her voice soft in her uncertainty.

He moves to stand in front of her, taking one of her hands and squeezing it reassuringly. "We do not have to. It was a silly idea."

Her ears only droop further. “Not so silly. I do wish to learn to swim,” a tinge of lament in her voice.

He shrugs. "Alright then." He bends down to start pulling off his shoes.

She watches him, blushing in shyness and indecision. Why was this so difficult? _Because it is improper to swim in a dress_, she chided. On the other hand, she’d had plenty of opportunity to obtain appropriate attire and neglected to do so. It would be rude to refuse him now. A bit hesitant, Rin will remove her own shoes, holding onto them for lack of knowing where to put them. The feel of sand around her stockinged feet is strange, the ranger attempting to stand perfectly still.

He removes his shoes then sets them neatly on the sand a couple meters up to make sure the water would not reach them, then unbuttons his shirt and shrugs out of it, folding it carefully and setting it on top of the shoes. The glasses and his watch go in his cube.

She blinks before taking very careful steps to place her shoes neatly alongside his. A blush creeps up as he partially undresses, Rin so very slowly removing her jacket and adding it to their growing pile. Their comm. shard sits on top.

His eyes track the motion for a second or two before he shakes himself out of it, somehow, and then he starts backing away toward the water, hands innocently tucked in his pockets and a mildly wicked grin on his lips.

Her leggings were probably not needed but…there was no modest way to remove them. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, walking tenderly after him.

He backs away until the water is up to his stomach, glancing occasionally behind him to make sure there were no sudden drops, and stops a few feet from one, watching her to make sure she was alright.

Rin gets to the water’s edge, watching it lap at the sand before she tests it with a pointed toe. The cold sensation makes her jump slightly. Of course it’s cold, Rin’s academic mind going over facts about water and temperature. Green eyes lift to glance at him, her face reflecting that she really wasn’t sure of herself at this moment.

He moves back to shore, splashing some since the added weight of water to his pants made walking more complicated than it should be and stands in front of her, wordlessly holding out his hands.

A swallow, followed by a breath, followed by putting her hands lightly in his. She could trust him. It was just water…

The chanter slowly starts backing up again, gently tugging her along. "Feeling terribly adventurous yet?" He winks, hoping to distract her with conversation.

The first step is a shock of cold, Aezrel probably able to hear her sharp intake of breath. Her hands grip his more firmly as she follows him, her posture telling that she’s not adventurous at all. The top bristles of her mane are standing up, even.

He pulls her a little closer then releases her hands to wrap his arms around her and pull her against his chest. Since he was still mostly dry from the waist up, that would probably actually be helpful; if not, at least it still felt nice.

She huddles against his chest readily, gooseflesh all along her arms from the temperature. Just when she thinks she’s adjusting to it, Rin would shiver against him.

He rubs her back and arms, curling his body around hers to try and share as much warmth as possible "You know, some people defend it is better to just plunge in."

Green eyes stare at him as if that was a shocking suggesting. “And…are you of that opinion?” She really was cold, holding her arms close to her chest defensively as the water lapped at her, wicking up her dress.

"No, but then again I am not particularly bothered by the cold. Chanter, you se-" He mentally shakes himself for his derp and casts a quick blessing on her to ward off most of the cold "Better?"

A breath of relief, Rin relaxing into him. “Much.”

He starts backing away into the water again, though he dosn't take his arms from around her, which would cause her to come along unless she moved away "Shall we try that plunge thing, then?" His voice held just a hint of teasing.

“I would much rather not,” her voice waivers, Rin taking a moment to get used to the sense of the cool water rising up past her waist, to her bust.

He stops before the water gets too deep for her to stand comfortably, then slowly makes to remove his arms from around her "How are you feeling?"

Her expression should be answer enough, Rin looks rather unsure about everything with arms still tucked to her chest as if that would ward off the water. “I am unsure how to answer you, Aezrel.”

He splashes her lightly, the water going no higher than her shoulders "It is just water. Think of it like an oversized bathtub. With clothes. And fish."

She flinches just a smidgeon. “A bathtub is decidedly warmer.” Green eyes glance down, Rin maybe looking for the fish, or the bottom of the pond. She’d slowly unfurl her arms and try adjusting to the water.

He lazily floats onto his back, though he stays at arm's reach in case of sudden panic "Consider it me toughening you up for our next jaunt in the snow." He grins.

Her brows pinch in, Rin visibly distressed. “The way in which you present that gives me pause.”

"Why?" He paddles a little so he can look at her without lifting his head. He should probably have been the daeva of lazy.

“Pray tell, why you need to toughen me up for the snows?” she inquires, finally starting to relax. The way the water felt sliding through her fingers was pleasant.

"Well, I believe you mentioned that last time I caught you because you do not do well in the snow." He drawls, lazily paddling over "So I am helping you build the advantage."

“How does swimming grant me any advantage in the snows?” she asks, crediting any future success to her runs with Varault.

"Because cold? How would I know? I am just naturally gifted at running down helpless Elyos rangers." He stands back up and slicks his hair back away from his eyes, grinning at her.

She pouts at him, aware he’s toying with her. “I still fail to see the correlation,” she mistakenly uses the Elyan word.

He prowls closer "Maybe there is none."

That just serves to confuse and frustrate her further, Rin staying exactly where she was standing.

He moves behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest and resting his chin on top of her head "You are overthinking it; I was just teasing. Do you wish to go back?"

When she understands what he’s doing, she relaxes against him, relishing his warmth compared to the water’s cool. Her hands rest lightly over his. “I am finally used to the water,” an indirect reply.

He slowly lets himself fall back, giving her plenty of time to stop him if she so wishes, until he would eventually pull her off her feet and just drift around, his arms securely around her waist "Well, then."

She tenses and resists, flailing until she’s standing again.

He lets go as soon as she resists, dropping back lazily on his own then moving back "Do you not trust me?" He sounds more amused than anything.

Rin gives him an apologetic expression. “I do, I just…kitters are not fond of falling onto their backs.”

His face goes cautiously blank for a moment, the chanter mentally slapping himself to return to reality, though it takes him a moment to reprocess what she said "Hmm. Alright."

Rin watches him, taking a cautious step forward. They were in the water to learn how to swim, afterall. “Guide me through it?”

He holds out his hands palm up and, while raving at himself for thinking this was any form of a good idea, moves close enough for her to take them "Hold onto my hands and paddle with your feet, I will pull you along for now."

A nod of her head, curls swinging as she settles her palms onto his.

He closes his hands around hers and starts walking backward, slowly pulling her along. His lips twitch when he imagines how they must look, with him standing around half-naked and her learning to swim in a dress.

Her elbows lock up, Rin tense as the process begins. She takes a bit to figure out the kicking thing. Once the situation makes sense to her, she’d relax somewhat, eyes on his the entire time.

He just walks circles for a while, letting her get accustomed to the motion "You know, I never thought I would be teaching an Elyos to swim."

“That makes the both of us,” she replies, still firmly watching him as she becomes comfortable with the motions.

He lets go of one of her hands to place his under her belly instead, holding her afloat, then also lets go of the other "Now use your arms also, like so. And keep your head out of the water." He punctuates the last sentence by leaning down to kiss her cheek then demonstrates the proper motions with his free arm.

Rin flinches, her stomach tensing at the contact. She blushes at the kiss though she’s intent to watch his lead, trying to mimic it with her arms.

He keeps his hold on her while she gets the hang of it, making sure she doesn't sink "You are doing great." He runs the fingers of his free hand through his hair, trying not to focus too hard on the way her clothes were clinging to her body.

It was really tiring, to hold her neck up like that while kicking and using her arms. She offers a self depreciating smile. “I feel like a fool,” she admits.

"No one is here but me. Just relax, you will get the hang of it." His tone reassuring but slightly distracted by how hard he was trying not to sound distracted.

Her brows pinch in with slight dismay though she keeps working at it. “My neck is beginning to ache,” she tells him after another few minutes of this swim lesson.

He laughs softly, the hand against her stomach moving as he curls an arm around her waist and pulls her upright again "That does tend to happen. A break, maybe?"

Her stomach tries to do that little flip of butterflies as he rights her, Rin ceasing with her paddling and kicking exercises. She wiggles her feet to feel the pebbles and smooth rocks along the bottom. With the breeze, her skin reminds her it’s cold, encouraging the ranger to rest against his chest.

He wraps both arms around her, pulling her tight against him "Is it too cold?" Concern edging his voice "Would you like to go back?"

She makes a sound of contemplation. “Perhaps in a bit. This is nice,” her voice soft, Rin enjoying herself now.

A slow smile stretches across his features and he moves them a little deeper into the water since he wasn't particularly excited about the wind either "Well, who am I to naysay a lady?"

She goes along with it, used enough to the water that it’s pleasant now to be submerged further.

"So, now you have a vague idea of what I do with most of my time." He's still grinning, enjoying the idea of sharing one of his favorite hobbies with her.

“I am sure it is nice, when done properly,” Rin watching the surface of the water as drops fell from her curls.

"Personally, I think we -are- doing it properly." The grin widens.

She turns her face up towards him, pondering that statement. What were they doing properly? The swim lesson?

The silence makes him suddenly aware of how close they are together and how relatively laughable her dress is at working as a barrier in the water, the chanter looking at a spot over her shoulder "We should, ah, probably go back."

“The lesson is over?” she asks, unaware to how her dress was clinging to every inch and outlining everything underneath.

"For today." He nods, eyes still avoiding her as much as he could get away with "We can do this again when you have a swim suit if you like."

“Alright,” she hugs him a little longer before gently pulling back. “I would like that,” and Rin smiles for the chanter.

He smiles back, though his would be the tiniest bit strained "Good. Can you make it back to shore alright? I need five minutes." He glances over his shoulder toward the waterfall across the bay.

She blinks at him. “What for?”

"I want to..." Get hit with about a half ton of water to the face and see if it gets my head straight "...take a dive."

A nod of her head, the sodden curls wobbling with the extra weight. “I will wait for you at shore.” Very tenderly, Rin would kiss his cheek and start picking her way back to the beach.

He actually blushes and stammers out something incoherent before turning around and disappearing into the water, emerging a few seconds later halfway to the waterfall.

The water sloshes as she gets into more shallow water, his mantra still in effect that the cold level is acceptable. It is as she’s standing just within the water that Rin is aware how clingy her dress has become, claws plucking at the fabric to try to fix it. The leggings won’t cooperate, Rin fussing with them constantly until she settles on trying to work them off.

Meanwhile, he would be climbing his way up the waterfall while muttering all manner of swearing, berating himself for not realizing how hard he'd made things on himself; literally.

Keen eyesight allows Rin to watch him from afar, Rin taking up a seat with her toes still in the water. She left the leggings in a soaked pile; silly to get their clean clothes wet and sandy. She wiggled her toes, analyzing the sensation.

Finally at the top, he takes a few steps back, still muttering to himself (probably a chanter thing), then after a running start hurls himself off the top of the waterfall, his wings briefly appearing for added propulsion, and swan dives into the water.

Unaware of anything amiss, Rin just sits and waits, water dripping or trailing down her person in the meantime.

Another couple minutes would go by with no sign of the chanter, given as he was busily giving himself a pep talk under the water, but he can eventually be seen swimming back to shore.

She spies his approach, watching silently.

He slowly walks out of the water, eyes locked on her even while his brain is still screaming pep talk material. He manages to push his hands into the sodden pockets of his trousers and just kind of stands there "I am, uh..." He clears his throat and hooks a thumb over his shoulder at the waterfall "done with, uh...yes."

She makes to stand, tugging at the dress to fix it and brushes at the back of it to dislodge some of the sand before smiling at him expectantly. “Perhaps when I am a more adept swimmer, you shall take me to the waterfall?”

"Of course." She could ask him for anything right now and he would probably be too distracted to say no. Looking for a diversion, and some peace of mind, he waves his hand to dry their clothes and bends down to swat some sand off his pantleg.

Her smile brightens. “Thank you,” the ranger more comfortable in dry clothing though her skin, mane, and hair were still damp. “Shall we return? I expect the little one is missing you.”

He makes a sound of agreement and moves to pick up his shirt and shoes from the ground, though he doesn't bother putting either of those back on. When doing so, his eyes glance over her bare legs and he suppresses a groan. Aion hated him.

She follows suit, he soaked leggings in one hand and her jacket and shoes tucked in the other arm; her shard is perched above her ear again though the only person that could use it was beside her. The feeling of the dirt and grass underfoot makes the ranger in her happy.

"I apologize for making us skip our walk." As they start approaching his estate, the sounds of Lovechild would be carried over by the wind. Good thing his neighbours were barely home.

“It was pleasant all the same,” she replies. Had her hands not been full, she would have tried to hold his. “It seems the child has missed you,” laughter sneaking into her voice as adept ears pick up the bird.

"One of the many reasons why I never got married." He grumbles softly, slinging the shirt over one shoulder to free one hand for gate-opening purposes.

That catches her interest, Rin looking at him as the corners of her mouth turned down.

He catches her look and returns a questioning one, tilting his head to the side "Something the matter?"

She doesn’t answer him right away. “It saddens me that there are apparently several reasons that you are against the ideal of marriage.”

He doesn't answer right away either, considering his words carefully "I am not against it. Things were just... complicated. I never met someone who made me think I would not regret it." A half-hearted shrug "Lifelong commitment takes a whole new meaning when you live forever."

Another frown, Rin debating that. “I suppose that is true. Even eternity has its twists and turns, though,” she offers. “It is hard to say what Fate plans.”

He shrugs again, opening the gate and walking in before her to ward off the screeching bird with some petting and a few seeds from his cube "Maybe I just have commitment issues. Would explain a lot."

The ranger stays quiet, following him at an easy pace. It’s only when they’re at the front door that she’d ask, “If you could elaborate?”

He opens the door for her then tosses some more seeds for distraction purposes once she goes in "I never wanted to be tied to anyone. The idea of someone waiting for me at home did nothing but make me think about what would happen if I suddenly did not feel like coming back one day. I feel like I will eventually always disappoint people who rely on me, so I walked away before I could." He realizes he's using the past tense and frowns.

Her ears droop slightly. “And…when you knew I was waiting here,” Rin lifts her chin to watch him, “was there ever a time you felt you did not want to return?”

His eyes search hers and he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, suddenly unsure what to do with himself "No. If anything, I wanted to hurry."

A brief, if sad, smile pulls at her mouth. “And, do you think there might be a day you would not wish to hurry?”

He finally finds something to do with his hands by cramming them in his pockets, trying to hide the slight shaking "Right now, that seems like a ludicrous idea."

She watches him carefully, her face cautious. “Do your opinions often sway?”

That prey feeling returns, the chanter tasting his own medicine and not liking it one bit "No, not often."

She watches him a moment longer before averting her gaze to the wet leggings. “…Do you mind if I shower first?”

"No." He breathes, his whole body sagging in relief when she looks away.

She begins walking over to his bedroom, feet padding silently. She pauses at the doorway as if she’d say something before continuing on. He would hear the bathroom door click quietly into place.

He walks to the nearest chair and just drops onto it, feeling like his legs were having trouble holding him all of a sudden. He sets his elbows on the table and tunnels his claws through his hair. He was in deep shit.

It took several moments of standing in the bathroom before Rin put down her clothes and began undressing; the Ring sat on the counter as the red dress pooled on the floor. She couldn’t think what to name the tightness in her chest. It had one, she was sure, but which one? Routine would guide her to turn on the water, one palm under the stream to test it. Did it matter if he was against marriage? Rin chided herself for thinking so far ahead, for _expecting_ it. An Elyos come to Asmodae, forsaking close relationships in favor of safety. Along comes a gentleman wanting to dote on her and she was worried about _marriage_. No, not just marriage. Commitment. Rin was so lost in thought she failed to realize the water was hot until it burned, instinct pulling her hand back to safety. Ears drooped as she adjusted the water. “Does commitment matter when time is unknown?” she asked herself softly.

He scrubs his hands vigorously over his face and, when that doesn't work, goes to the sink and splashes some water on it. When that doesn't work either, he stalks to his study and pours himself a double shot of vodka. Seconds later, empty glass in one hand and bottle in the other, he leans against the bookshelf and lets the fire from the alcohol cool him down some. What was he doing? Having a panic attack over the possibility that he might be happy with someone else? That seemed somewhat stupid, when one looked rationally at it. Then again, it was his heart trying to drill a hole out of his chest, not his brain.

Under the stream, Rin just stood and went through the motions of washing her hair. Even when that was done, she just stood there lamely, water trailing over her cheeks as if she was crying. Twice. Twice now, she’d hurt Aezrel. In the same day, no less. All of his romantic professions were hazy in her memory, Rin too distraught to remember them.

He considers the bottle in his hand, turning it this way and that to let the colorless liquid catch the light. It would be so easy to let go, would it not? For a while, he could let it all go. A sigh, then he very deliberately stoppers the bottle and puts it away, taking the glass to the kitchen and setting it calmly in the sink. Not today.

It takes concerted effort to shut the water off, Rin allowing routine to take over as she found a towel and dried herself off. It took another concerted effort to dress herself, the leggings left on the floor and the Ring still resting on the sink. She neglects to fix her hair before stepping out of the bathroom and padding silently back to the living room.

He would still be standing at the kitchen counter, his hands on it and the chanter looking at them like they held all the secrets of the universe.

Green eyes settle on his back, Rin aware that he’s not yet noticed her, and yet she does nothing to remedy this fact.

He runs his fingers through his hair again and takes a deep breath, turning around to go find something to do with himself until she's back, and stops in his tracks when he notices her watching him. His eyes roam over her, noticing the absence of the Ring and the leggings "Are you done?"

A brief nod. “I will wait,” she says a much shorter phrase than intended.

"Alright." He makes his way to the bedroom, though he stops briefly by her to press a kiss to her forehead before continuing on and shutting the door behind him.

The touch makes her skin tingle, Rin sad when it ended, silently wishing for more. With Aezrel gone to the other room, Rin moved to sit on the couch to think things over.

He turns the water to hellfire once inside the bathroom, dimly noting how he actually enjoyed seeing her things tossed in with his. Deeeeeep shit. He sighs and makes quick work of showering, not wanting to make her wait for him, which really was another sign he was screwed. He wasn't the sort of guy who changed his habits for anyone.

In the time he’d been in the bathroom, she’d come to a few conclusions. She wanted his attention, whatever he wanted to give. An Elyos defector prepared to have no close contacts should not demand anything, she felt. Rin also knew she could fall in love with him, if she hadn’t already. At the rate they’d been going, it was likely. Life in Asmodae and Aezrel were suddenly interwoven ideas, not just loosely connected.

He dresses himself in the same clothes as before, since he'd cleaned them from the lake anyway, fixes his hair and reapplies some cologne because it felt strange and unnatural not to do so. Then he finally walks out to the living room, feeling a little more like a person "Done."

Acute hearing picked up the door opening before he’d spoken, Rin standing and waiting for him with hands folded, her heart skipping in her chest. How to undo the last hour? This wasn’t so easily fixed with kissing…

He gestures over his shoulder "You left your ring in the bathroom." His eyes move slowly over her figure "Not that I mind."

Her ears pull back slightly, as if she was embarrassed. “I forgot it,” but Rin makes no move to retrieve the ring.

He walks over and pushes the usual stray curls back from her face "That is fine."

It’s reflexive to lean into his touch, Rin unable to stop herself.

He takes a deep breath and decides to take the plunge "I am sorry about earlier. I imagine practically everything I said must have sounded entirely wrong."

“Then tell me how it should sound,” she asks, trying not to let the hope slip in.

He shrugs sheepishly, not quite sure what to say or how to say it in a way that won't make him want to brain himself with a brick over his own inadequacy "I want to be with you. Only you. For..." He gestures vaguely "however long."

That earns him a relieved, watery smile. “I am content with that.”

His features soften with concern and he strokes her cheek "Were you worried?"

There really was no way to deny or skirt the issue. “Yes.” Her palm comes up to keep his hand to her face, Rin closing her eyes to focus on the sensation.

His other hand joins the first "Why not ask me about it?"

“I didn’t know how,” she admits.

His hands leave her face to pull her into a comforting hug "Just talk to me, Rin. I do not want you to feel like there are things you cannot or should not talk to me about."

Her arms slide around his waist, Rin allowing herself familiar contact after all of the day’s trials. “I did not know until just now that there was anything I needed to discuss,” her voice mumbled into his chest.

He rubs her back "Fair enough. Now that you do, though, is there anything else?"

“Not at this moment,” she buried her face against him, palms pressing against his back.

"Good. I..." NOPENOPENOPE "...worry."

“I apologize for worrying you,” Rin nonethewiser.

He keeps rubbing her back in order to keep his hands from shaking. She could probably hear his heart hammering away at the near miss "You are forgiven."

She turns her face up towards him, smiling happily. “Fate is kind.”

He leans down and presses his lips to hers "Sometimes."

She kisses back, smiling. Rin edges on tip toe to kiss him again because that’s what the butterflies demanded.

He grabs her hips on reflex when she kisses him again, then sighs in mild frustration against her lips when he returns the kiss.

Another few moments of closeness before Rin delicately releases him. “I should allow you to focus on Balaurea,” her voice soft. She tucks at her curls a bit. “I should see about work, as well.”

He nods reluctantly "I apologize for whatever inconvenience I may have caused you with the house and Lovechild. Thank you again for taking care of things."

“It was no trouble,” she assures him, green eyes settling on sapphire. “Do let me know when you will be gone again.”

Since he had absolutely no intention of doing that whatsoever, he just inclines his head "Would you like a ride back or going to use the time for that walk we did not have?"

A smile for him. “I shall walk. It is so lovely out today.”

He nods "Alright. Allow me to walk you out." His lips quirk in a smile "And do not let me miss you too much."

She really looks at him, reading between the lines. Her smile broadens despite herself. “You only needs must ask for my company.” Rin steps lightly around him to retrieve her leggings and Ring, reappearing in her Asmodian version, the leggings folded in hand.

"I fully intend to do so." He informs her, then moves toward the door while he waits for her to fetch her things. He gives her a cursory glance when she comes back, not at all lingering on her bare legs whatsoever for any reason at all "Do you have everything?"

His Look isn’t missed, Rin blushing faintly. “I do, yes.” Rin joins him at the door, her gaze flitting up. “Thank you for today.”

"No." He leans in and presses a slow, sweet kiss to her lips "Thank -you- for today."

She starts to kiss him back before she can’t help but smile and laugh a couple notes against his mouth. Rin managed to recover and kiss him back, though she’s still grinning.

He returns the grin and opens the door for her, leaning his shoulder against it "I guess I will see you soon?" He did not sound hopeful. At all. Really.

She bows her head in amusement. “Given I suspect you to call me within the hour, I suppose so,” laughter skipping through her tone.

His eyes narrow, though his lips twitch with amusement "I will have you know I am an old and prideful daeva who does not pine after women."

“Are older daevas not subject to poor memories?” she teases, unable to pull a poker face at this time.

His answering grin is all fangs "Ah, but you are unforgettable."

Her ears flick, Rin blushing further as she fusses with her leggings. “Ever the gentleman,” she replies quietly.

"Not always."

She was about to say, Always with me, but that would be too close to lying after that morning. “A gentleman to me,” Rin says instead.

He briefly touches his fingertips to her cheek "Fair enough."

Green eyes look up to him adoringly, Rin suddenly asking herself why she was even leaving. She tucks at her curls and nods. “I should let you work.”

He nods "You should." Though he makes no move whatsoever to indicate she should get going.

It takes some small act of courage for her to kiss him gently before backing away. “I look forward to your call.”

With absolutely zero permission from his brain, his body actuallly leans slightly toward her when she pulls away, though the chanter catches himself before making a complete idiot of himself "Good to know."

Another smile, shy smile before Rin sees herself out and down the steps, glancing back once or twice before she even reaches the gate.

He remains leaning against the door, watching her go until he loses her from sight completely, only then going back inside.

She spends the rest of the walk pondering after him, deciding on a few courses of action. First would be to check her mail for work requests. Second, to gather forget-me-nots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aezrel returns home with bad news: J'nanin and Cyrede are both among the missing and presumed dead. 
> 
> Rin brings up the topic of fate and free will to discover that she and Aez have differing beliefs. 
> 
> Aez invites her to spend the night which she initially refuses but later accepts. The morning weakens Aezrel's self control and he kisses her aggressively until Rin pulls a dagger on him. The two discuss how to move forward when he's unused to going so slow and she's not used to going fast. They work past the issue, enjoying breakfast and attempt Rin's first swimming lesson.


End file.
